The mystery of Steele Hearts
by myimagination2012
Summary: At first glance Anastasia Steele seemed like a normal single mother. Soon, Christian finds out, how wrong he had been. The more he gets to her, the more mysterious she and everything around her becomes. Will Christian be able to handle the mystery or not? CXA Oc
1. Chapter 1

**This plot bunny has been poking me and harassing me for last two years. Relentless little fucker! Originally, this began as a dream. I wrote down the names and the plot, and forgot about it. But every few months this bunny would roam around my head, urging me to write this story. So here I go…**

 **DISCLAIMER** **:** **Fifty shades of Grey or any of its' characters do NOT belong to me. I own the plot and more than a few characters though.**

 ***I would like to remind you that this is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to real people or places is accidental; though I did borrow some names and characters from other places that are not mine.**

 _ **I have a request. If after you starting to read this story, you don't like it…stop reading it. No need to be rude about it. Thank you.**_

 **This story is rated M because of Lemon, Violence and gory details.**

 **Thanks so much to my awesome Beta, Ninkita**

 **Chapter 1  
**

.

Opening his eyes, all he saw was darkness. A faint light was coming from the huge electric furnace at the far end of the room. The boy tried to move his hands but soon realized that his hands were bound behind his back and he was kneeling on the floor. He tried to move his legs but he couldn't do that either. He looked to his left and discovered his best friend was in the same position as him. Turning his head to his right, he found his other two friends were also in the same position. He didn't understand what was going on.

"Guys! Guys! Wake up!" he hissed at his friends. After calling them several times, they woke up and looked equally confused.

"Where are we?" one of them asked.

"Beats me!"

Suddenly the sound of a door opening echoed through the room. By then, their eyes had adjusted to the darkness. They saw that in front of them was a stage, a few feet high, with five thrones placed in order. There was a gate at the end of the stage which had just opened. Slowly, five figures in dark cloaks entered the room and took their places on the thrones. Another man entered and closed the door before he came to stand beside the middle throne.

"I see you're awake," said one of them. It was hard to understand which one spoke in the darkness.

"Where is this place? And why are we here?" asked the boy.

"This is your purgatory. And you're here because of… Eden Mathew. The boy whom you tortured so much… that he died at the early age of 14," another familiar voice stated with utter disgust.

"B-brother? Is that you?" one of the boys asked in a shaky voice.

"Throw them in the furnace and write the letters to their parents, telling them that these four have decided to go on a camping trip," said another voice.

"B-brother… no! Please forgive us… we'll never do this..." the bound boys started crying and trembling. Suddenly they felt themselves being lifted and carried towards the furnace. Five minutes later the dark room echoed with screams of pain and terror, as the smell of burning meat filled the room.

.

.

.

It had been more than two months since he last had a Sub. Truth be told, he was getting bored with his BDSM lifestyle. It didn't excite him anymore. It felt like a chore when he was with a Sub the last time. He didn't even get off. Nothing was working. Elena thought he needed a new Sub or he needed to play with her. Christian couldn't openly tell her that these days the very thought of touching her made him want to puke his guts out.

Shaking his head, he tried to concentrate on the upcoming merger of the company. The Máocì Ltd from China was going to open new opportunities for Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc. It was a vastly profitable merger. Christian smiled in satisfaction. His business was his passion… well one of his passions.

Christian's thoughts were interrupted by the sudden opening of his office door. The door opened and then snapped shut, but no one came in. Christian wondered if Andrea, his assistant, needed something. ' ** _If it was that, then why hadn't she called through the intercom? And Andrea would never enter without knocking first. What was going on?'_** The door opened and closed again. Christian was really irritated now. "Who is it?" he asked, using his Dom voice. He expected to see a nervous looking Andrea or her assistant, but all he heard was a childish giggle. That made Christian frown. _' **That sounded like a child!'**_ He thought he might've heard it wrong. He got up from his seat and walked closer to the door.

"Who is it?" he asked again.

This time the answering giggle was clear. It was definitely a kid. But what was a child doing in a corporate office? His office didn't have a daycare center in this building. The daycare was a few buildings away. The door opened again and beautiful little girl peeked through the door. Her eyes widened when she saw him staring right at her. Christian raised his eyebrow at her and that made the pretty little girl giggle again. Christian felt a small smile tugging on his lips too.

"Come in," he called her with a reassuring tone.

Slowly the girl entered and offered him a bright smile. She must have been around 3 - 4 years old. "Hello!" she greeted sweetly; though her _'Hello'_ sounded more like _'Tello'_ to him.

He smirked a little and knelt down in front of the girl. "Hello, little one! I'm Christian. What's your name?" he asked.

"I'm Tope," she answered as she bounced on her heels.

"Tope?" Christian was really confused. ' _ **Why would someone name their kid 'Tope'?'  
**_  
" 'ope" she shook her head.

Christian realized that if her 'Hello' sounded like 'Tello', then her 'Tope' sounding name must be 'Hope'. "Hope?" he asked to be sure.

"Mmhmm." She nodded with a grin, pleased that he understood her name.

"That's a pretty name. What's your full name?"

"Full?" she asked tilting her head in an adorable fashion. Christian noticed that the little girl was wearing a light pink dress with a huge flower on her chest and a matching headdress. Her blonde hair was flowing down her shoulders in pretty ringlets.

"My full name is Christian Grey," he answered.

"Oh. My name … 'ope Steele," she answered, looking at her hand that held a pair of plastic wings.

"What do you have there?" Christian asked.

"My wings. Can't get 'em on. 'elp me peze." She gave him her best puppy dog eyes. With a smile, Christian started helping her getting her wings on.

"How did you come here? Does your mommy work here?" he asked.

"In the car… told 'em take me Auntie Andy. Auntie Andy work 'ere," she answered poking her pink tongue out a little as she looked around his office.

"You're Andrea's niece?" he asked.

She didn't answer him. Instead "Pixie dust!" she shouted happily, making Christian jump from her sudden exclamation, and started running around his office.

Shaking his head with a smile at her cuteness, Christian called Andrea's phone. "Hello, Mr. Grey?" she answered after two rings.

"Why aren't you at your table?" he asked.

"I came to the accounts department for the file you asked for, sir. I left Olivia at the table," she informed him nervously.

"Well, she's not here," he stated after looking out his door, before closing it again.

"I'm really sorry, sir. I'll be there in a few minutes," she apologized.

"It's okay. But be careful about it next time. Anyway… your niece is here to meet you. And… she came here alone. I'm a little worried," he told her, glancing at the bouncing little person in his office.

"My niece, sir?" Andrea sounded confused.

"A 3 or 4 year old little girl named Hope," he answered.

"Oh God! I'll be there immediately." Andrea sounded panicked.

"Hmm." And he hung up.

.

.

.

A few minutes later, a knock sounded on the door of Christian's office. "Come in," a familiar muffled voice answered.

Andrea hesitantly poked her head inside and got the biggest shock of her life. Christian was walking around the room on all fours, while Hope was on his back. It took Andrea a full 30 seconds to realize that the richest man in Seattle was playing horse with a little girl. Clearing her throat, she called, "Um…sir? Mr. Grey?" Christian looked up and offered her a smile that made Andrea's eyes widen in shock.

After playing around for another half an hour, Hope got bored and demanded in her lispy tone to draw. Christian got her a few blank papers and some color pens to keep her busy. "So she's your niece? I didn't know you have a sister," Christian asked curiously.

"I'm an only child, Mr. Grey. Hope is actually my best friend's daughter," Andrea explained, "By the way, did she say how she came here?"

Christian pointed towards Hope and informed Andrea, "She said she came in the car. I don't know why she was alone. Do you have any idea?"

Andrea shook her head. "No, sir. I should call her mom. She would've let me know if she wanted me to watch Hope… Though she never asks me to do that during office hours," Andrea answered worriedly.

"Do you think she sneaked out? Can a 3 or 4 year old really do that?" Christian asked, puzzled.

"Let's ask her mom," Andrea muttered before dialing a number. "Hey, Ana. H…uh…sh… will you let me talk, missy?" she sighed. "I know you're worried. But don't worry anymore. She's actually here with me." A small pause, "Here as in at my work place, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc…yes… come here and we'll ask her together… she's drawing stick figures. Yup... See ya."

Hanging up, she looked at her boss and informed him that the girl's mom was coming to pick her up. Christian was feeling strangely protective about this kid. At least it seemed Hope's mom was worried sick about her and was not a neglectful mother like his biological mother.

.

.

.

Around a little more than an hour later, Christian and Andrea heard the elevator of this floor being activated. They were in the waiting area, in front of Andrea's desk. Hope was running around the couches and throwing imaginary pixie dust. The elevator stopped and as soon as it opened a petite brunette came running out of it. Christian felt like his heart stopped beating for a second as he took her in. She was wearing a Cinderella dress, with thick diamond choker around her delicate neck and a leaf-shaped diamond bracelet around her thin wrist. She was holding onto her dress as she walked quickly towards Andrea's table, when Christian noticed that she wore real glass shoes. But what caught his attention was her long, free, wavy brown hair. She had a flower wreath around her head and minimal makeup on. His throat dried as he tried to gulp.

"ANDREA! WHERE IS SHE?" the girl shouted, clearly panicked.

"Ana, honey, calm down. You'll freak her out too. There she is." Andrea pointed towards the little girl who was still lost in her dream world.

"Hope!" The brunette, Ana, breathed out as a single teardrop ran down her cheek.

Before he knew what he was doing, Christian's fingers were wiping her tears away. "Don't worry, she was safe here."

Finally Ana noticed him standing there. He was the most gorgeous man she had ever seen… Like an animated Adonis statue. "Thank you," she whispered. Christian smiled at her and his grey eyes lit up, making Ana get lost in their depths.

"MOMMY!" an excited exclamation broke their trance and they both turned to look at the little girl that was running full speed towards her mother.

Ana knelt down and took her baby girl in her arms. "My angel! How did you come here? Do you know how worried mommy was?" Ana pulled back to look at her baby.

"I was hele, mamma." Hope nodded her head and smiled innocently at her mom.

"How did you…" Ana started to question but Christian interrupted. "Why don't we all sit down and then ask questions?" Ana nodded at his suggestion and they took seats in the waiting room. "Now tell me, how did you come here?"

"In the cal…" Hope titled her head to the side and looked up at her mom. "I gotted in an tolded dyvel to take me to Auntie Andy. An he tooked me," Hope explained. _**(In the car. I got in and told the driver to take me to Auntie Andy. And he drove me here)**_

"Why did you need to come see Auntie?" Andrea asked.

"Cudn't wear my wins. Mommy wat takin to Cally. I needed 'elp." Hope nodded. "'e 'elpted," she said, pointing towards Christian. _**(Couldn't wear my wings. Mommy was talking to Cally. I needed help. He helped.)**_

"Baby, there are like hundreds of people in our house who would've helped you if you had asked," Ana sighed.

"Misted Auntie." Hope pouted at her Auntie. _**(Missed Auntie)**_

Ana and Andrea chuckled.

"Oh. I forgot to introduce you. Ana, this is my boss and the owner of GEH, Mr. Christian Grey. He was the one who looked after Hope. I wasn't at my table when she arrived. Mr. Grey, this is Anastasia Steele, my best friend. "

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Steele. Call me Christian." He offered a charming smile.

"Nice to meet you too. Call me Ana. And thanks for looking after my daughter."

"No problem. It's lunch time. Why don't you and Hope join me for lunch? Andrea can join us too," Christian suggested. After looking at each other, both Ana and Andrea shrugged and agreed.

.

.

 **A/N:** **What did you think about the start? Leave me a review and see you next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER** **:** **Fifty shades of Grey or any of its characters do NOT belong to me. I own the plot and more than a few characters though.**

 ***I would like to remind you that this is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to real people or places is accidental; though I did borrow some names and characters from other places that are not mine.**

 **This story is rated M because of lemons, violence, and gory details.**

 _ ****Your reaction to the first chapter was really amazing. Thanks for all your support. ****_

 **Thanks so much to my awesome Beta, Ninkita**

 **Chapter 2**

.

Christian ordered food from a restaurant nearby. They settled down with their food in the waiting area. "What's with this Cinderella dress?" Andrea asked, amused.

"Hope and a few others wanted to play pretend. The theme was princess tea party," Ana answered, deadpan.

"We did the same so many times," Andrea said, before both girls started giggling.

"So, Ana, what do you do?" Christian asked.

"Oh… ever heard of **Stahlherzen** **High School**?" Ana asked. At Christian's nod, she continued, "I'm the owner of that school."

"Wow… really? But I heard it was part of an Orphanage?" Christian was awed.

"It is… well it's more like a foster home/orphanage. The orphanage is called **'** **Someone to watch over'**. I'm the owner of both the school and the orphanage," Ana clarified.

"But you seem so young…" Christian trailed off.

Anna laughed at his confused expression, "I am. I'm only 24. This land belonged to my grandmother. This is the only land in the whole of the USA that has never been owned by the government. It always has been privately owned by my grandma's family," Ana informed him.

"How is that possible? And what happens when there's a crime on the land?" Christian was puzzled and intrigued at the same time.

"Why don't you come and check out our facilities? We can always use some more donations," Ana smirked.

"That sounds like a good idea. But I have a condition." Christian smirked as he took a sip from his glass.

"Condition?!" Ana tilted her head and gave him a calculated look. "Go on…"

"You have to go on a date with me." Christian couldn't believe that he had really asked someone on a date. Usually whenever he saw a brunette, the first thought that came to his mind was if she was a sub. But Ana was different. He wanted to know more about her. He wanted to talk to her… get to know her inner feelings, thoughts, and so on. He was intrigued by the beautiful young woman before him.

"I wanna go on a date with you," Hope's happy exclamation broke their trance and Christian saw a deliciously beautiful blush spread over Ana's cheeks as she bit on her lower lip while glancing at him through her lashes. Christian smiled at Hope and asked where she wanted to go. Hope got busy thinking about the question, while Christian turned back to Ana, who still hadn't answered.

Another thought came to his mind, making his eyes widen in horror. "Oh God! I'm really sorry. I didn't think that you might not be single. Of course you're not single. You have a daughter!" he apologized.

"I'm single and yes, I'll go on that date," Ana answered with an amused smile.

Christian sighed in relief and then and stated, smirking, "And don't think I didn't notice that you didn't answer my question…"

.

.

.

Ana and Hope had gone home half an hour ago. Christian had a small smile on his face as he thought about his day so far… How his day had taken a turn from boring to exciting. "ANDREA!" he called, smiling cheerfully.

"Yes, Mr. Grey?" Andrea came running.

"Cancel my next meeting. Then have a seat here and tell me about Ana. I want to know more about her." Christian grinned at his assistant for the first time since she had met him, making the poor girl gasp.

A few minutes later, Andrea sat down in front of Christian. She was surprised by his changed attitude. She had worked in this company for the last three years, but she had never seen her boss 'lovesick' before… or with any girl for that matter. "Um… I'll tell you whatever you want to know, Mr. Grey, but I have a small condition," Andrea said hesitantly.

"Go on…" Christian urged with a small smile.

"I can't tell you any details about her school. Because one, I don't know much and two, the little I know, I'm not allowed to say as I have signed an NDA," Andrea explained.

Christian was confused. "I want to date Ana. So, I want to know about HER. Why would you assume that I want to know about that school?"

"You're a business man first, sir. I thought since you're going to donate money you might want to know about the school. Sorry, my mistake."

Christian gave his assistant an amused smile. In his lovesick mood, he didn't even notice that both girls were quite secretive about the school. "Tell me her life story. From the beginning," he ordered.

"Ana is the only daughter of the billionaires Ray and Meghan Steele. Ana has been my best friend since kindergarten. Even though they are rich, they never treated me anything less than a daughter. Ray and Meghan Steele both came from rich families but they were never arrogant about it. They worked hard for where they are now. Steele Corporation is their pride and joy, second only to Ana. Ana has been the same from childhood. Her grandma died when we were 13. She was a lovely lady. In her will, she left Ana that land. It's a small island. When the British first came to America, they didn't know about that land. A young Duke came to visit his family and by accident, he learned about it. He usurped it and ever since the land has been privately owned by the Castigators," Andrea nodded to herself.

"Castigators?" Christian asked.

"Yeah that's what Duke Castigator's descendents are called. Ana was always passionate about kids. When she turned 16, she informed her father that she wanted to open a foster home/orphanage on that land along with the most prestigious school in the whole world. It was her dream. Her father believed in her. Most parents don't really give their kids' ideas much importance, but for Mr. Steele, his daughter's dream became his own. After two years of construction, the orphanage and the school were ready, just the way Ana wanted them," Andrea smiled at the memory. "Ana and I went to celebrate our 18th birthday in England. That's where Ana fostered her first babies. Since Ana is counted as a descendant of Duke Castigator, she was invited to a ball given by the Queen herself. I was sick that day, so I didn't accompany her to the party. But I remember clearly that late at night, when I opened the door of our hotel room, Ana's dress was covered in blood though she didn't look hurt. Along with her were six boys. From their blood soaked clothes it was clear that they were hurt. They all were around 8–10 years old. Even though their clothes were messed up, I noticed they were really well dressed," Andrea shuddered at the horrifying memory.

"What had happened?" Christian asked worriedly.

"I didn't ask her anything at the time. Later, I learned that at the ball, Ana was being introduced to the Queen and she was telling her about the school when some masked men entered and started shooting randomly. Several of the Queen's guards were taken down by them. Five Earls ran to protect their Queen. Ana covered the Queen from behind as the Earls covered her front. The Queen and Ana were saved, but the Earls lost their lives. Their wives were also killed when they tried to stop the shooters. By the time law enforcement arrived, six kids had been orphaned and many others were dead. Those boys were injured in there. They were huddled together in fear. It was Ana who found them and brought them to the Queen. The Queen gave the boys Earldoms since their fathers were dead, but she knew that the boys would be in danger from their other family members, so Her Highness asked Ana if they could study in her school until they were old enough to protect themselves. Ana owed their fathers her life, so she took them in. Since then she's been fostering them," Andrea explained.

"Is Hope also adopted or fostered?" Christian asked curiously. Andrea's sudden laughter in answer made his eyebrows go up in surprise.

Andrea answered once she sobered, "No. Hope was Ana's 20th birthday gift to herself."

"What do you mean?"

"Ana bought five samples of sperm from a donor clinic and got them all injected in her womb on her birthday. Ana had dated a few times and was never satisfied with the men she met, but she wanted kids badly. So after a month of discussions with her parents, she went through it. Everyone at the orphanage, school, and Steele Corporation's office treats Hope as their princess. And for Ana, Hope is her heartbeat. That's why she panicked like that," Andrea explained.

"Now I want to meet her again. She's such an intriguing woman," Christian smiled softly. "By the way, where does the main fund for the school and orphanage come from?"

"Ray and Meghan stay in a house by the sound. But most of the time they like to stay at the Manor with the children. And 50% of the profit they earn through Steele Corporation goes to Ana for the school and Manor. Ana had three trust funds which she had invested in some companies when she was around 18. Those profits go to the School and Manor too." Andrea explained. "Oh! By the way, Mr. Grey, the orphanage is called the 'Manor' by the children. Ana didn't want to remind them that they live in an orphanage repeatedly. They are like a big family. So, when you go to pick her up, don't say orphanage," Andrea said.

"Thank you Andrea. You've been really helpful."

.

.

.

Christian spent that night comparing Ana Steele with all the women in his life so far. From his crack-head mother to Grace, Elena, his sister, and his subs. No one was like Ana. Grace came closer to her than anyone. He smiled at the thought. He was excited to take Ana on a date the next day.

The next morning, Christian had a bounce in his step as he entered his kitchen. Mrs. Jones was just finishing making his breakfast when he arrived with a rare happy smile on his face. Taylor had told her about Christian's mysterious smile the previous night. Gail thought Taylor was imagining the whole thing. After all, in the 4 years they had worked for Christian, they had never seen him smile. But as it turned out, Taylor had been right.

"Good morning, Mrs. Jones. How are you this fine morning?" asked a cheery Christian.

"G-Good morning, Mr. Grey. I'm good. How are you doing, Sir?" she asked hesitantly.

"Excited!" Christian replied with a sappy grin.

"If you don't mind me asking, Mr. Grey… why are you so excited? Were you successful in another merger or something?" Mrs. Jones asked with a curious smile.

"I have a date," Christian replied with a smirk. He was really enjoying Gail's reaction, who gasped in surprise. In the last 4 years they had worked for him, they never saw him going on a date. They knew their boss a little too well.

"You're getting a new… sub?" Gail asked, just to be clear. She didn't want to get her hopes up yet.

"Nooo…. I have a date… an actual date. And…" Christian paused for effect. "She won't be my sub. I don't think I'll have subs anymore. I've decided to leave my BDSM lifestyle. I'm bored of it. A few people will come by tomorrow to disassemble that room," he explained.

"Wow… really?" At Christian's nod, Gail squealed like a teenage girl at a Justin Bieber concert and exclaimed, "Oh my God! I'm so happy!"

Christian was surprised by Mrs. Jones's reaction. He didn't know that was how his housekeeper felt. Though secretly he respected Gail as his second mother, he had never expressed it. To see her **THIS** happy, made him wonder if she also saw him as her son or something.

"Did you get your clothes sorted? Where are you taking her? Please don't forget to get her flowers when you go to pick her up. TAYLOR! Did you hear…."Gail's voice faded as she ran out of the kitchen, in a hurry to tell her boyfriend the good news. She didn't notice that she was leaving behind a very stunned boss… without giving him his breakfast.

.

.

.

It had already been almost an hour since Christian had left Escala to pick up Ana for their date. He was already nervous, but waiting was making him jittery too. "Are we there yet?" he asked Taylor, sighing.

"A few more minutes, Mr. Grey." Taylor answered. He looked like he was hiding a smile. He had never seen his boss nervous about anything. He was always confident and dominating everyone in the room.

"How far is this place?" Christian asked, annoyed.

"We need to get on that ferry to reach the island and it took me two hours of paper work just to get permission to go to the island. It seems the island has its own security system. It's quite tight, if I say so myself," Taylor was truly impressed.

"Hmm… Ana did say something like that. I was too busy gawking at her to notice," Christian chuckled at himself. "So Gail looked really excited today. What was that about?" he asked gently.

"She always hoped that… you would start a normal life some day," Taylor explained. "We all did," he admitted softly.

"I never knew…" Christian sighed. "Thanks for everything… even though I pay for you to do them," He joked making Taylor bark out a startled laugh. Taylor hadn't meet this Ana, which was a surprise by itself, but the effect she was having on his boss was amazing.

A few minutes later their car was on the ferry. Christian and Taylor were standing against the car and looking at the view. Christian could make out the island a few miles ahead. It was truly astonishing to think about it.

.

.

.

 **A/N:** **Next chapter is THE intro of Ana's unique world and the date. I hope you're as excited as I am to write about it. Leave me a review to get me to update sooner ;-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER** **:** **Fifty shades of Grey or any of its characters do NOT belong to me. I own the plot and more than a few characters though.**

 ***I would like to remind you that this is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to real people or places is accidental; though I did borrow some names and characters from other places that are not mine.**

 **This story is rated M because of lemons, violence, and gory details.**

 **Thanks so much to my awesome Beta, Ninkita**

 **Chapter 3**

The ferry stopped at a small port on the island. It was just big enough for two cars to pass side by side. Christian was looking out the window curiously. Since it was already 7.30 pm, Christian couldn't see the view clearly but only two minutes after entering the island, he noticed the boundary walls. Soon their car was in front of the main entrance of the orphanage. After checking their identity cards, they were allowed in. The car pulled up in front of what looked like a huge Victorian mansion. Christian had always thought his parent's house was huge but this mansion was 15 times bigger. Then he remembered that it was also an orphanage. In golden calligraphy, 'Someone to Watch Over' was written above the threshold of the manor.

"Stay here, Taylor." Christian got out of his car with the bouquet in his hand. Straightening his jacket, he looked around. There was a water fountain in front of the mansion, and as far as he could see, there was a mixed flower garden. Inhaling the fragrance, he went up the stairs. Christian hadn't feel this nervous even when he was first starting his business. He shook his head to shake off his nerves. Taking a deep breath, he rang the bell and stood back to wait. The door opened within seconds, making Christian think someone was standing by the door, waiting for him to ring the bell.

As the door parted, the first thing Christian saw was a black haired boy…um girl…um…a Goth looking 15-16 year old. Christian looked at the kid up and down. His/her hair was cut haphazardly. His/her eyes had back eye shadow and a skull choker around his/her neck. He/she was wearing a pair of jeans with the black jacket and studded belt around the waist. He/she had red fingerless gloves on, with nails painted black, and with thick bracelets around his/her wrists. It was his/her shoes that made Christian raise his eyebrow in amusement. He understood that this person was way too into fashion. The teen was wearing a pair of Dior Homme biker boots. Christian decided, this person was too girlish to be a boy…and too boyish to be a girl…if that made sense.

"Hi…I'm Christian Grey," Christian introduced himself hesitantly. "I'm here to meet Ana," he added.

"Hmm…you're here for mommy?! Are you going to be our daddy?" the boy/girl asked, leaning closer to him with a mischievous look on his/her face.

"MASTER BILL! Oh dear lord!" a concerned voice called from behind, making the teenager in front of him grimace.

" _So it_ _ **IS**_ _a boy,"_ Christian thought, amused.

A man in butler's uniform ran up to them. Skipping to a halt in front of Christian, he bowed, "Apologies for my tardiness…and for whatever Master Bill said."

"HEY!" the boy protested from the side, frowning. "Stupid butler!" he grumbled, pouting.

"I'm Anthony, butler of the Steele household. Please come in," the butler ushered Christian inside and started leading him to the left.

Christian glanced at the opposite side of the mansion and saw a huge play room. About 15-16 kids of various ages were playing there. Some were playing with stuffed toys; some were with toy trains and race courses. A few older kids were drawing together and talking and laughing among themselves.

" _They are very lucky, they are growing up here. At least they are safe and happy here. I hope no child ever gets the childhood I had,"_ Christian thought to himself. He found a strange kind of contentment watching these children enjoying their lives. He smiled at them and followed the butler.

The butler took him to the living room and asked him to take a seat. Anthony informed him that Ana would be down in a few minutes. "Would you like some coffee or tea while you wait for Ms. Ana?" Anthony asked.

"Some coffee would be nice. Thank you." Christian offered him a formal smile.

"Get me some coffee too," the boy, Bill, ordered snootily. Christian noticed the butler gave Bill a blank look before leaving the room. "So, what do you do?" Bill asked.

"I'm a businessman," Christian answered.

"Booooorrriiiinnnngg…" Bill said in a sing-song voice. "What do you do for fun?" he asked, raising his pierced eyebrow.

"I sail, I fly, I indulge in various other physical pursuits," Christian replied with a smile. After high school, Christian had never talked to another teenager. This was the first time after 8 years that he was talking to one. He wondered if all teenagers these days were **THIS** bizarre. "How old are you? And what's your name? You didn't introduce yourself yet," Christian told the boy.

"I'm Bill…Bill Kaulz. I'm 15," Bill replied, shrugging. "I looove my brother and coffee," he added two seconds later.

Christian smiled at his amusing introduction. The butler returned with a food trolley. He handed Christian a cup of coffee before placing a huge platter of various delicious hors d'oeuvres before them. Christian thanked him and took up a snack. It was silent few minutes, until Anthony handed Bill his cup.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?! Where's my coffee?" Bill shrieked.

"When were you allowed to drink coffee, master?" Anthony raised his eyebrow at the boy.

"B-but I…I love coffee!" replied the boy with trembling lips. Christian felt bad for him.

"You're not allowed to have coffee until you're 16. And your 16th birthday is only 4 months away," stated a familiar voice.

Christian looked at the door and felt his heart stop. He had never seen anything more beautiful. It was Ana, wearing a fitted red dress with nude heels. Her mahogany hair was curled at the ends. She looked absolutely gorgeous. Christian stood up in a daze and walked up to her. He stared at Ana breathlessly before holding out the rose bouquet. "Now these flowers look worthless in front of you. You're looking stunning," he leaned in closer to her ear. "Absolutely breathtaking," he whispered. When he pulled back, he found Ana blushing a lovely shade of pink.

"Thank you," she replied shyly, biting down on her lower lip. "You look really…handsome too," she glanced at him through her lashes, making him want to pull her in for a kiss. Someone rudely cleared their throat, making both Christian and Ana pull back instantly. Ana blushed again and Christian felt his cheeks getting warm too.

"It's 125 days," Bill stated rather dryly.

"What?!" Ana titled her head, confused.

"My birthday…It's 125 days away. I want coffee now," Bill demanded. He looked like a kitten wanting to have his treats. Oddly, even though he acted like a spoilt brat, Christian thought this kid was rather adorable…like a kitten. He felt like patting Bill's head, like people do with cats. A small smile curled up on Christian's lips at his own thoughts.

"No coffee!" Ana stated calmly, making Bill pout some more.

"MOMMY! MOMMY! IS CLISSY HERE? WHELE'S BILLA GO?" Christian heard Hope's familiar voice inquiring as the sound came closer. Soon the blonde angel ran into the living room, dressed in pink jammies and two ponytails. As soon as Hope saw Christian there, with an excited "Clissy!" she flung herself at him. Soon Christian had a blonde angel wrapped around his legs, along with her brown teddy.

"Hello, little angel! How are you?" Christian asked as Hope pulled back to look up at him. He knelt down in front of her and offered her an honest smile.

"I'm good. Misted you tho," she replied like it was the most natural thing to do.

Christian chuckled, "I missed you too. So, how was the party yesterday?"

"Lots of fun!" Hope giggled.

"Baby, it's time to go to bed," Ana told her daughter with a smile. "Bill, take her up and please don't stay awake more than two hours."

"Okay mommy. But…you'll be safe…right?" Bill asked hesitantly. "Maybe I should've told grandpa that you have a date…" he trailed off, trying to look innocent.

"Anthony, remember to give Bill one cup of coffee tomorrow morning as a reward for **NOT** telling grandpa about this date," Ana ordered through clenched teeth.

Christian looked at her, surprised by her offer. When he turned to look at Bill, he found the boy smirking mischievously. Huffing a silent laugh, Christian suggested, "We have a reservation. We should go."

Ana nodded at him and handed Anthony the bouquet. "Can you place this in my room's vase, please?" Soon after wishing both Bill and Hope 'Good night', Christian and Ana headed out.

.

.

.

Christian had introduced Ana to Taylor earlier. On the way to the restaurant Christian and Ana chatted about random, light matters. Their thoughts, opinions and views were completely different, and Christian found that refreshing. After they were seated in a private room at the restaurant and their food was ordered, they started discussing the real, serious subjects.

Ana took out a folded envelope and placed it on the table. Christian also took out an envelope from his jacket and placed it on the table. Smirking as they saw the other's envelope, Christian and Ana exchanged the packets.

"Tell me about your NDA," Ana requested as she started opening the packet.

"It says that whatever you learn about me, personally and professionally, you can't tell anyone about," Christian explained honestly. "Tell me about yours," he added.

"Mine says that whatever you learn about my island or anything related to my orphanage, school and the children; you're not allowed to share with anyone…not even your bodyguard. There's another paper in that envelope. It says that as long as you stay on the island, you will abide by the rules and regulations there. If you commit any crimes on the island, you'll be punished by the island rules. Your government, family or anyone else won't get any say about it," Ana explained candidly.

"And I thought my NDA was hardcore," Christian said with a smirk. He was more curious about Ana and her island now.

"Every student, teacher or any other person that comes to the island from outside, has to sign this NDA and this agreement. It helps," Ana explained shrugging.

"Makes sense," Christian nodded in agreement. "While doing business, we meet a lot of different kinds of people. And you have to be especially careful since you work with kids," Christian smiled. This was the second thing he had noticed about Ana. She was a mother…a damn good mother. And she wasn't only Hope's mother; she was a mother to all the children who lived on that island.

Christian and Ana signed the papers and handed them back. "So, what did you talk about with Bill?" Ana asked with an amused smile.

"He asked my name first. Then he asked if I was going to be their daddy," Christian answered with a smirk.

Ana blushed, shaking her head, "Please ignore him," she gave a shy laugh.

"To tell you the truth, I was shocked by his candor," Christian told her laughing. "I hadn't talked to a teenager in several years. Tell me…are all teenagers these day like Bill?" he asked, half joking.

"No…Bill is…unique. He's an only piece," Ana replied laughing. "He looks really innocent and all…but he's cunning as a fox when he wants something," Ana added, smiling fondly.

"You really love them," Christian stated it like a fact. "Tell me more about you, Ana. I want to know you. Andrea told me about Hope. Tell me how you came to that decision," he asked leaning closer.

"Christian, you have to understand, even though I was born in a rich family, my parents taught me never to be arrogant about it. I am just a simple girl with a simple dream. From a very young age, I wanted to be a mother. This was my ultimate dream. My mom is my ideal and my dad is my hero. I was very young when I first realized how lucky I was to have both my parents. I saw firsthand how much it hurt some of my friends that they didn't even have one parent. That was when I decided that I'll give as many children as possible the best childhood. Maybe I won't be able to give them two parents, but I'll always be their parent." Ana had a fierce look on her face. "After fulfilling that dream, I thought I would feel complete…but strangely….I didn't. I asked my mom for advice, she suggested dating. I went on a few dates, but I didn't find what I was looking for. I have lots of friends; male and female. One of my male friends was studying to be a nurse at the time. I was sharing my problem with my friends, when he suggested artificial insemination. I liked the idea. So I talked to my parents, my friend, and after months of discussion, on my birthday, I finally did it," Ana announced proudly.

"Wow…" Christian was blown away.

"Now tell me about yourself," Ana demanded, smirking. "I think I should tell you that I did a little background check on you. I learned that you're into BDSM." Ana raised her eyebrow at him.

Christian was shocked. He had kept that part of his life secret for a very long time. "Ho-how did you know? And even after knowing it, you came on this date with me?" he sounded incredulous.

"For someone into kink, you sure do act like a prude. I may not be in this lifestyle, but I know about it. Did you not have my background checked yet?" Ana asked curiously.

Until that moment the thought hadn't even crossed Christian's mind. "You've turned my life upside down in one meeting. Usually when I meet someone new, the first thing I do is a background check," he replied honestly.

"Do that. Anyways, as I was saying, I've a double major in Industrial and Organizational Psychology, and child care and child psychology; a minor in business management and currently, I'm working on my PhD on human sexuality," Ana stated proudly.

"I understand the first two…but the last one…" Christian was confused.

"I wanted to know more about it. So…" Ana shrugged, "I did my research on BDSM, and I don't think you should be as ashamed as you look at this moment."

"It's just…I've grown tired of this lifestyle and I wanted to give vanilla a try. You're my first attempt, in fact," Christian confessed.

"Really?! Wow…I-I feel honored," Ana offered him a surprised smile. "With the way you're doing so far, I would've never guessed that it's your first attempt. You even got me flowers," Ana added jokingly.

"The flowers were suggested by my housekeeper. She's really excited that I've decided to date," Christian confessed sheepishly.

Ana laughed. "While researching the lifestyle, I met many Dom-Sub couples. Some pairs only interacted with each other in the playroom, while some were dating or married," Ana explained. "One couple I loved getting to know the most was the Ashtons. They have been married for 25 years. And they've been Dom and Sub for 27 years. Watching them play after having dinner with them was like watching someone flipping a switch. In an instant their demeanor changed as soon as they entered their playroom. I loved it," Ana shared excitedly.

"They…they have been married for 25 YEARS?!" Christian was shocked. All this time, he had been led to believe that it wasn't possible to love and have a family in this lifestyle. "Did they have…kids?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yeah. Two girls and two boys. In fact, their older son is a Sub and one of their daughters is a Domme now," Ana answered honestly. "Why do you look so shocked, Christian?" Ana asked, confused by his reaction.

"I just…" Christian trailed off. "Can we discuss this topic later?" he almost begged.

Ana nodded with a sympathetic smile. "Tell me about your family," she choose a safe topic. Ana noticed with fascination as Christian described his family members. It seemed, even though he clearly loved them, there was a gap between them. He seemed closer to his siblings than his parents, though.

As the time passed, they got lost in their own world. It was only when the manager of the restaurant came to inform them that it was closing time, that they realized how late it was already. Ana and Christian were shocked. They looked at each other and burst into laughter.

.

.

.

An hour later, Ana and Christian returned to the island. As the car stopped in front of the manor, Christian got out first to help Ana out of the car. He then walked her to the doorstep.

"I had a really good time," Ana stated with a soft, shy smile.

"I did too. Thanks for agreeing to do this," Christian felt like a teenager as he said that. "Will you go on another date with me?" he asked.

"Call me when you decide on a time. Though…can it be 2-3 days later? I have a few important meetings. I can't postpone them," Ana looked guilty.

"I understand. I'm a businessman, remember?" Christian joked smirking. "I should go now…Good night, Ana."

"Good night, Christian"

"Can I…" Christian hesitated. "Can I kiss you?" he asked. At her nod, Christian leant down and placed his lips on hers. The kiss started soft, hesitant, but slowly it grew confident. As they pulled away, both had smiles on their faces. Ana waved him bye as his car pulled out of the manor.

.

.

.

 **A/N:** **Your reviews are inspiring and amazing.** **So, were you able to imagine the manor? Try to remember the island rules. What did you think about Bill, and Christian & Ana's date? Let me know in a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER** **:** **Fifty shades of Grey or any of its characters do NOT belong to me. I own the plot and more than a few characters though.**

 ***I would like to remind you that this is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to real people or places is accidental; though I did borrow some names and characters from other places that are not mine.**

 **This story is rated M because of lemons, violence and gory details.**

 **Thanks so much to my awesome Beta, Ninkita**

 **Chapter 4**

.

Ana was at her office in the manor when a knock on the door got her attention. Her father walked in with a strange expression. "Dad?! Are you okay?" Ana asked worriedly.

"I just heard a rumor. Wanna clear it up for me?" her dad asked, smirking.

For some reason, she had a sinking feeling that she knew what he was talking about. "Um…okay. What did Bill tell you?" she asked, sighing.

"Did you have a date last night? And how come I didn't know about it?"

"Well…I had a banana split yesterday too. You didn't know about that either," Ana deadpanned.

"Smartass! Now, tell me about this guy. Who is he? Do I know him? Did you get the background check done? Or do you want me to do that? I don't mind," Ray asked in one breath.

"Geez dad! Did you practice that in front of a mirror or something?" Ana chuckled.

"Answer me, please," he insisted, almost whining. Damn! He was wrapped around his wife and daughter's pinkies.

"Yes, I did a background check. I don't think you've met him but I'm sure you've heard about him," Ana explained.

"So…who is he?"

"Christian Grey of GEH."

"Hmm…good guy. You're right, I have heard about him. He's really hard working and focused. I wonder how we never met. Rumors said, he's gay," Ray looked at his daughter for answers.

"He's not gay," Ana laughed. "He's a really intriguing guy."

"So when are we meeting him?"

"We just went on one date," Ana exclaimed, smiling. "Let us see where this is going first. If things get serious between us, then we can have dinner with mom and you."

"Good enough, I guess." They changed the topic and discussed about holding a ball for the orphanage. They wanted to involve the children too. So they decided to work on that idea some more.

About half an hour later, they exited her office and found Bill standing just outside. He had his head lowered guiltily. Ana shook her head. "Didn't you take bribe this morning to NOT tell my dad?" Ana teased.

"I didn't mean for him to hear it, Annie mommy. I was just telling Tommy about your date when your dad heard it," Bill pouted some more.

"It's okay, Bill. I'm not angry. But I will be angry if you don't tell me why you are still here. Shouldn't you be in school?" Ana asked sternly.

"Um…" Bill looked around as if searching for an excuse when he suddenly gasped out loud, pointing at the far end of the room. Ray turned around immediately, but Ana kept staring at him. Bill didn't notice that, though. As soon as Ray turned around, he ran away from there, fast as a jet plane.

Ray, when he didn't find anything, turned to ask Bill what he had seen, and found the space empty. "Where did he go?" he asked Ana who was busy laughing her ass off at her father's confused expression.

.

.

.

Christian and Ana had gone on date number three last night.

Christian smiled thinking about Ana. She was kind and easily pleased while strong, protective and confident at the same time. Last night, they had been talking about stuff they never did. When Christian told Ana that he rarely went to stores, Ana started jumping up and down, excited all of a sudden. "Let's go to the Dollar tree store," she suggested, giggling. She looked so excited that he couldn't say no, even though he didn't know what the store was.

When they arrived in front of the store, Christian was confused as hell. "What kind of store is this?" he asked.

"It's a store where almost everything costs a dollar," Taylor replied. Even he was quite shocked that his boss had agreed to come to this place, and that even despite being a rich girl, Ms. Steele knew about this store.

"Um…why are we here?" Christian asked Ana.

"I love this store and so do the kids. They get a monthly allowance of twenty dollars. They come to these stores to shop. I come with them every time. You'll be amazed, Christian, I promise. Come on," Ana insisted, close to clapping.

So Christian, Ana and Taylor entered the store. Christian had gone shopping in expensive stores almost all his life, but he had never had this much fun in those shops. Ana bought socks, school supplies for the kids, plastic plates, cups, scented candles, hand mirrors, hair bands, nail paints, cards, plastic buckets, stickers, soft toys, kids' books, plastic flowers, various sizes of containers and so on.

With Christian's permission, Taylor also bought a lot of things—huge containers, jars, socks, nail paints, hair bands and school supplies for his little girl, scented candles for Gail, and so on.

Christian reluctantly bought a few office supplies for his home office, a few scented candles, mugs, jewelry trays and candle holders for his mom and Mia, some fun looking stuff for Elliot, and a glass vase, a mug and paper container for Carrick's office. He had fun shopping for the first time. By the time they left the store, they were laughing their asses off. Christian couldn't help but wonder how they made a profit with one dollar, though.

The next day, as Christian entered his parents' home with the bags in his and Taylor's hands, Mia ran up to greet him. "Christian!" Mia had just returned from Paris three days ago. This was the first time Christian had got time to see her.

"Mia! How was your flight?" Christian asked as he pulled his little sister in for a hug.

"It was good," Mia pulled back and noticed the shopping bags. "Wow. What's in these bags?" she asked curiously.

"Let's go in and I'll show you."

They entered the living room to find Carrick, Elliot and a blonde girl. At Christian's questioning look, Elliot introduced, "Christian, this is my girlfriend Kate Kavanagh. And Kate, this is my younger brother, Christian."

"Kavanagh? Your father is the founder of Kavanagh media, right? Nice to meet you." Christian shook hands with Kate.

Grace entered the living room to greet her boy. "Christian, sweetheart, how are you doing?"

Christian kissed his mom's cheeks and answered, "I'm good, mom."

"Mom, look, Christian brought so many things," Mia pointed out excitedly.

"Oh my! What is all this?" Grace asked, surprised. She noticed her usually stoic son actually blushed. She had never seen her son looking so bashful. She glanced at her husband and saw that even he looked shocked.

Christian mumbled, "I…um…"

"What is it, Christian?" Carrick asked.

Grace saw Christian biting down his lip for a second before pulling in a deep breath. "Take a seat. I'll tell you," he said gesturing towards the couch. As everyone settled down, Christian started explaining. "So, I'm dating someone," he paused for a second, "It was our third date last night. I was the one who planned our first two dates, so I asked her what she wanted to do for our third one."

"So…it's a…her?" Grace interrupted hesitantly, looking relieved.

Christian frowned at his mother and stated rather dryly, "I'm not gay. I never was."

"Tell us what happened next," Elliot asked excitedly, interrupting Christian's mood.

"Okay, so…she wanted a casual date. After having dinner from the closest In-and-Out burger," Christian huffed out a laugh as he remembered how strange he felt when they were there. "We were talking about something random when the topic came up that I don't go to normal stores. Ana got this brilliant idea and asked if we could go to the Dollar tree store. I'd never even heard of the store. So out of curiosity I agreed to go there. Taylor and Ana looked damn excited about it. Well…" Christian gestured towards the bags in front of him, "This is the end result." He looked sheepish.

"You shopped at a dollar tree store?" Kate laughed in disbelief.

"I know…I felt silly at first. After all, why do I need to shop at a store where everything is a dollar? But then I started having fun," Christian explained with a smile.

"Let's see what you got," Elliot rubbed his hands together in excitement.

Christian handed each of the bags to their respected owners. Mia and Grace loved the candles and cooed over the unique mugs Christian had bought, as well as the jewelry trays and candle holders. Carrick thanked him for the vase and container. Grace and Carrick loved their couple's mugs.

"Some of this stuff is actually good quality," Grace stated, amazed, as she looked at the candle holders.

"These scented candles smell so good," Mia squealed in agreement.

Elliot pulled out a pair of hula hoops and laughed. Then he pulled out a 3 in 1 packet of water guns. "I love these water guns. It's been so long. Let's have a water battle in the backyard," he suggested excitedly.

Christian hesitated for a second, but then shrugged in agreement. Mia and Elliot cheered at that; even Kate giggled at their excitement. Christian, Elliot, Mia and Kate headed towards the backyard, leaving a stunned Grace and Carrick behind.

"Did that just happen?" Carrick asked his wife.

"I think we are dreaming," Grace whispered before pinching Carrick…hard.

"OW, WOMAN!" Carrick exclaimed rubbing the bruised place while looking at Grace in disbelief.

"So, it's not a dream?" Grace asked him.

"That pinch felt pretty real to me," he grumbled.

"I wonder who this girl is? She must be a miracle worker," Grace stated thoughtfully.

An hour later, everyone came back inside laughing and roughhousing in wet clothes. Christian also had a relaxed smile on his face. Grace let them know that dinner was ready, and asked them to clean up before coming to the dining room. After getting cleaned up, everyone arrived at the dining table and took their seats. Elliot started pulling out the rest of the goodies from the bag that Christian had given him.

"Elliot! Can't you see it after dinner?" Grace asked.

"No way, mom," Soon Elliot was pulling out play dough, plastic horns, dinosaur hat, plastic bugs, puzzles, etc. Some of the things cracked them up and some brought back fond childhood memories. Even Mia and Kate looked on animatedly at the toys.

Suddenly, Elliot pulled out a princess color kit and looked at his brother like he had three heads with horns on them. "Why did you bring me this color kit?"

Christian looked up from his phone to see what his brother was talking about. "Oh shit! That's not yours. It's for Hope," he said, taking the kit from Elliot.

"Hope? Your date still plays with princess toys? Are you robbing the cradle, brother?" Elliot wiggled his eyebrows teasingly.

Usually he would get angry at comments like that, but Christian only chuckled at his brother's antics. "Hope is a little angel. She's my date's 3 year old daughter," he explained.

"Daughter of your date?! Christian, how old is this woman you're dating? And for God's sake, what's her name?" Carrick asked, getting angry. He didn't think he'd like it if his son was dating an older woman.

"She'll be 25 in a few months," Christian answered.

"You still didn't tell us her name," Carrick reminded, feeling calmer.

"Ana…Anastasia Steele."

"Steele? Is she related to anyone from the Steele Corporation?" Carrick asked, curiously.

"She's the heir of Steele Corporation and the owner of 'Stahlherzen High school' and 'Someone to watch over' Orphanage," Christian boasted proudly.

"Did you go to that island? And the school? I've been trying to get an interview with its owner for so long, but they never agree," Kate grumbled the last part.

"As far as I understand it, Ana is a very private person, just like me. She thinks it's important to protect the children's privacies," Christian explained. Kate huffed and pouted like a brat, making Christian raise his eyebrow at her. Ever since he had met Ana and Hope, he felt a strange kind of protectiveness for Ana, Hope, and everything related to them. He didn't like Kate's grumbling about not getting her way.

"When are we meeting her, Christian?" asked Mia, excitedly.

"Yes. Why don't you bring both Ana and her daughter here next Sunday?" Grace suggested, equally excited.

"Um...I need to ask her if she's free, so…I can't promise anything yet," Christian shrugged.

.

.

.

Ana was overlooking the dinner preparations with Anthony when Naomi ran into the kitchen and bumped into her. "Naomi, are you okay? What's the rush?" Ana asked, picking the girl up.

"I was looking for you. Kai is being a meanie," the 5 year old complained.

"What did he do?" Ana asked curiously.

"He keeps hiding under the bed," Naomi pouted.

"Hmm…that's very rude of him," Ana mused.

A preteen boy came running in. "Hey Naomi, Kai came out of hiding," he informed her excitedly.

"It's his dinner time. Let's feed him first, then you can play with him," Ana told Naomi. "Roy, get the other cat and call the dogs in too," she told the boy as she put Naomi down. Roy and Naomi nodded and ran out to get the pets for dinner.

"You're a miracle worker, Ms. Annie," Anthony praised, as he added a few finishing touches to the desserts. "When I first heard about this island and your plans for it, I thought you'd definitely gone crazy. But now…I'm really proud of you," he said, tearing up. Anthony had seen this young woman growing up. He loved her like his own daughter and was proud of her, just like her parents were.

"Oh, Anthony! You were always like a second father to me. After my parents, your opinion matters to me. I'm thankful to have you in our lives. Thanks for agreeing to be our butler here on the island," Ana offered him a sweet smile.

A few minutes later the food was ready. The older kids helped with setting up the table. Anthony and a few other servants brought in big dishes of Mac-n-cheese. It was all the children's favorite. After placing them on the table, they brought out dishes of chopped Greek salad with chicken. The kids were all required to finish their veggies if they wanted dessert. It was the house rule. Ana's parents were staying at their house tonight, so Ana took her seat with Hope on her left side. All the kids took their seats and the servants started serving them. The dinner was finished chatting and enjoying the food.

.

.

.

A few hours later:

Christian had returned to Escala an hour ago. He enjoyed dinner tonight a lot. It had been a long time since he had enjoyed doing anything with his family. And it was all because Ana wanted to go to a dollar tree store. Christian laughed out loud in the middle of trying to finish sending out a few work emails. He couldn't concentrate on his work. Sighing he closed his email and called Ana. Her phone rang and rang. After about 5 rings, her phone was received.

"Good evening, Ana. How was your day?" he asked.

"Ebening. I 'ope," came in reply.

Christian felt a smile grow on his face. "Hope, is that you?"

"Positibe," Hope replied, making Christian's smile widen.

"How are you, sweetie? Did you have dinner?" he asked.

"I gud. I eaten Mac-n-cheese," she replied happily.

"Mac-n-cheese? Wow! That's my favorite!"

"Mine too. But mommy said no Mac-n-cheese if I no eat gleen salad." Christian could almost imagine the pout. This little girl had made a place for herself in his heart the very first time he met her.

"Really? My mom also used to tell me that," he said.

"I gotted cupcakes too," Hope informed excitedly. "It was yummy," she made some yummy noises at that, making Christian chuckle.

"Yum. Anyways...sweetheart, where's your mommy? And isn't it your bed time? Why are you still awake?" he asked curiously.

"Mommy went to skull. I wait for mommy."

"Your mom went to school?"

"Ya," came a sad reply.

"Does mommy tell you stories?" Christian asked as he got out of his office.

"She tells stolies and sing lullaby," Hope answered honestly.

"Are you in bed?"

"Ya."

"Why don't you lie down and tonight I'll sing a song for you," Christian sat at his piano.

"You'll sing me to sleep?" Hope asked in a happy tone.

"Would you like that?"

"Yeah…" Hope smiled widely and laid down with the covers over her.

Christian started to sing.

 _ **She is just a baby  
She's my little girl  
She looks like her mommy  
Sporting little curls  
She's got lots to learn  
Though she is sure to know  
That I'll quietly spot her  
Anywhere she goes  
Now our little lady's out with daddy for the day**_

 _ **She fought the yawns but couldn't stay awake  
As I place her in the car  
She's out like a light  
Cause she knows  
I'll get her home all right  
She went from the backseat  
To hands at ten and two**_

 _ **College came too quickly  
Her leaving feels too soon  
Now I swore I'd be strong but  
These are happy tears  
Cause I get even prouder  
With every passing year  
Now her weekends will be full of hanging with her friends**_

 _ **But someone needs a call before nights end  
She knows I'll toss and turn  
No chance I'll sleep tonight  
Til I know she's made it home all right If time could only give me**_

 _ **A moment to reflect  
To smile on all that has been to treasure what is left  
Though I won't always be here  
This you surely know  
That I'll quietly spot you  
Anywhere you go**_

 _ **And when we are apart remember it is not the end  
You know enough to know we'll meet again  
I'll be waiting by the gate  
Standing just inside  
Till I know you've made it home all right… till I know you've made it home all right… Let's go home**_

As Christian finished singing, all he heard was silence from the other end of the phone, making him smile thinking about the little angel.

.

.

.

 **A/N: What did you think about this chapter? Let me know in the comments! Love you.**

Song: Red robin by Clark Richard  
A FATHER-DAUGHTER SONG (lyrics on screen and in description) 


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER** **:** **Fifty shades of Grey or any of its characters do NOT belong to me. I own the plot and more than a few characters though.**

 ***I would like to remind you that this is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to real people or places is accidental; though I did borrow some names and characters from other places that are not mine.**

 **This story is rated M because of Lemons, Violence and gory details.**

 **Chapter 5**

.

This Sunday had started in a unique way. Since Ana and Hope were invited to the Grey family dinner that night, Christian suggested that they make it a day. Around 6 in the morning, Ana and Hope arrived at Escala. Ana was wearing a white peasant top, jeans shorts and a pair of white sneakers with light makeup. Coincidently Christian was wearing a similar outfit; a pair of blue jeans and white t-shirt. He gave Ana and a very sleepy Hope a tour of his penthouse. As they reached Christian's bedroom, Hope climbed up in the middle of the bed and fell asleep. Christian and Ana exchanged an amused look and decided to take a small nap with Hope. Removing her sneakers, Ana climbed up onto the bed and laid down beside Hope. Christian smiled and climbed up beside her. Cuddling up to her, Christian felt a strange kind of contentment.

A few hours later, Ana woke up first and found her head on Christian's chest. She moved immediately, because she knew about his issues. Her sudden movement woke the grey eyes prince beside her. Opening his eyes lazily, he offered her a smile. Smiling at him in return, Ana greeted, "Hey handsome."

"Now, this is a nice way to wake up," Christian smirked.

Ana laughed at that and sat up. Looking beside her, she found the other side of the bed empty. "Where did Hope go?" she asked.

Christian sat up and peeked at Ana's other side and shrugged. "Maybe she went out? Don't worry, Mrs. Jones will look after her." He stretched his hands up and yawned. Opening his eyes he saw Ana looking at him with a strange look on her face. "What is it?" he asked curiously.

"Did anyone ever tell you how adorable you look right after waking up?" she asked seriously.

Raising his eyebrow he asked, "I look adorable, do I?" At Ana's nod, Christian pounced on her. Straddling her, he started tickling her mercilessly.

"Christian! No…hahahaha…stop!...Hahaha…Uncle!" Ana kept squirming around and laughing loudly.

Christians stopped and leaned closer to her. Looking at her lips, he wet his own. "May I kiss you, Ana?" he asked.

"Please do," Ana sighed dreamily, looking at his lips. Slowly Christian leaned down and placed his lips on hers. The kiss started slow. Christian took his time exploring her mouth. He was so lost in the sensation that he didn't notice when Ana placed her hands on his hair and pulled him closer. He was a bit surprised that she didn't place them around his neck. Then he recalled that he had told her about his touch issues, and realized this was her way of respecting his limits. He was touched by her action. He pulled her closer to his body and got lost in her again.

.

.

.

Twenty minutes later, Ana and Christian came down and found Hope sitting on the kitchen island, talking animatedly with Gail. "Hi mommy! Hi Clissy!" Hope waved at them excitedly as soon as she saw them.

"Hi baby!" Ana pulled her daughter in for a kiss before introducing herself to Gail. "Hello, I'm Ana, Hope's mom and Christian's girlfriend." Christian smiled at her affectionately as she called herself his girlfriend.

A happy squeal broke his trance. He looked at the direction the sound came from and found a horrified Gail looking at him with her hand on her mouth. "Did you just squeal, Mrs. Jones?" Christian asked teasingly. Her cheeks turned red in embarrassment, making Christian laugh.

Ana laughed too. "He had told me how excited you were about our date. Thanks for your support," Ana pulled Gail in for a hug, making her gasp in surprise. Usually the women that came here used to treat her like a servant. Ana's gentle and kind nature surprised her. But what surprised her more was the sight of a smiling Christian. She had never seen her boss so happy. Pulling back, Ana offered her another kind smile.

"I've got your breakfast ready. Sit down," Gail informed them, controlling her emotions.

"Thanks, Mrs. Jones. By the way, did you get the picnic basket ready?" Christian asked as Gail started plating their breakfast.

"Yes Mr. Grey, I've got everything ready," she answered as she placed their plates in front of them.

Soon after finishing their breakfast, Christian took the picnic basket and they went to the garage. Since Ana's car had their bikes and Hope's car seat attached already, they decided take her car. Taylor followed behind in his car. An hour later, they reached their destination. The place was a little outside of the city. Christian led Ana and Hope towards a lake nearby. Taylor helped to take the bikes down and soon they were placing a picnic mat by the riverside. Ana placed the picnic basket on the mat. There was a dock on the lake a few feet away. It was a beautiful, peaceful spot.

"Have you ever fished, Hope?" Christian asked the little girl.

"Grandpa took me pew times," Hope informed him. "Ale we going fishing?" she asked curiously.

"We'll sit on that dock and fish if you want to. Do you want to?"

"Okay," Hope agreed happily. Soon Christian and Hope were finishing and chatting on the dock.

Ana smiled at how easily Hope and Christian became friends. She was unsure about Hope meeting him at first but then she realized he had liked Hope the moment she had stepped into his office two weeks ago. Christian had told her that he had felt a strange kind of protectiveness for that unknown little girl that came into his office that day. He had explained his childhood history and his reason for getting worried about the little girl. Ana loved that about him. Moreover, Hope usually didn't like strangers, but the way she talked to Christian and behaved around him; it was as if she'd known him for years. She even called him her best friend!

About an hour later, after an unsuccessful attempt at fishing, Christian and Hope returned to the mat, pouting. Ana pulled out a few card games that she had brought with her. Hope and Christian happily agreed to play. After playing a few card games on the mat, Christian told Hope that he had a gift for her. He pulled out a wrapped box from behind one of the trees. Opening the box, Hope found shopkins in there. Her happy squeal brought smile on both Christian and Ana's faces. They snacked on fruits and Christian and Ana lazily watched the clouds while Hope played on with her shopkins.

Christian sat up and glanced at the gentle flow of the lake. "Wanna go swim now?" he asked Ana.

"I thought you'd never ask," Ana giggled. Christian had informed her about their picnic location the previous night. So, Ana had come prepared.

They told Taylor that they were going swimming, so Taylor Joined Hope on the mat and started chatting with her.

Ana was already wearing her bikini so when she took off her clothes, Christian sat gaping at her. As Ana smirked in his direction, he hurriedly took off his clothes and jumped into the lake. Ana joined him a few second later. They swim around, splashed each other and exchanged a few underwater kisses. When they came out from the water, they found an excited Hope at the dock with Taylor.

"I wanna go to water too," she exclaimed, jumping up and down.

Ana and Christian laughed at her enthusiasm. Ana got out of the water, helped Hope change into her turquoise swimsuit and made her wear her floaties. Soon Ana and Hope joined Christian in the lake. Hope's loud squeals filled the area as they splashed each other and played hide and seek in the water. They even canon balled into the water from the dock. All in all, they had lots of fun.

After changing into their dry clothes, Ana started pulling out food from the basket. Playing in the water had made them all hungry. Since they were having dinner at the Grey's, Gail had made a light lunch for them—mini chicken pot pies and potato salad. She had also kept a flask of raspberry lemonade and a bottle of wine. Ana prepared four plates of food and called everyone for lunch.

Christian, Hope and Taylor were riding bikes close by when she called. Leaving their bikes on the grass, they joined her on the mat. Taylor didn't want to join them at first, but when Ana and Christian both insisted, he agreed reluctantly. Everyone enjoyed their lunch. Only Ana and Christian sipped on wine though, since Taylor was on duty and Hope was underage. Around 4 in the afternoon, they decided to return to Seattle.

.

.

.

They reached Escala a little before 5 pm. Ana and Hope went to one of the rooms to change, while Christian went to his office to check on work for a while. After about an hour, he went to his room. He took a long shower and changed into a grey suit. He was just looking through his tie collection when he heard a knock. Opening the door, he found Ana in a white dress. The dress was short in the front, coming to her mid thighs, and long in the back. The dress's lining was a blood red color, matching the flower prints on the skirt part of the dress.

Ana smiled at him, "I…um…I got you something," she stated with a shy smile.

Christian motioned for her to come into the room as he checked her out. Ana looked gorgeous in whatever she wore. In that white dress she looked even more beautiful. Ana entered the room and handed him a wrapped box. Christian opened it and found a red tie and matching diamond cufflinks.

He smiled at Ana. "Thanks, baby. It matches your dress. I love it." He placed a kiss on her lips and asked her to help put the tie and cufflinks on. After helping him with his stuff, Ana went back to get ready.

Christian had noticed that Ana wasn't wearing lipstick, jewelry or shoes yet. Smiling, he took his suit jacket and went downstairs. Placing the jacket on the couch, he went to his piano and started working on the happy tune that had been going through his head all day.

Christian had never thought that someday he also might have a family of his own. He'd always thought he would die alone in this high tower. But ever since Ana and Hope had come into his life, he felt like he might actually get a family of his own. The day he'd spent with these angels had been absolutely perfect. He hoped his parents would like Ana and Hope too.

Half an hour later, Christian heard someone running down the stairs. He glanced in that direction curiously. A dressed up Hope came into view soon enough. There was something familiar about her dress, but Christian couldn't put his finger on it.

Hope ran to him happily as she discovered him at the piano. "Was that you playin'?" she asked.

"Hmm…did you like it?" Christian asked as he pulled Hope up on the bench beside him.

"It was niiiccee," Hope wiggled happily, making Christian laugh.

"You wanna learn?" he asked. At Hope's excited nod, he started playing 'Twinkle twinkle little star" and showed her which keys to press. After a few tries, Hope learned to play the first two lines. Christian beamed at her with pride. He hadn't realized how proud he would feel teaching this little girl to play the piano.

"Won't you come to my buttday?" Hope asked suddenly.

"Buttday?!" Christian felt like scratching his head in confusion at first, but then understanding dawned to him. "Oh! You mean birthday? When is it?"

"Nest Moonday," Hope answered with an affirmative nod.

"By that…do you mean tomorrow…or next week's Monday?" Christian asked, confused.

"Don't know. Ask mommy. She knows," Hope became silent for a while after that as she concentrated on the piano lesson. "I like you, Clissy," she stated suddenly. "You don't say words I don't like," she added as explanation.

Curiously Christian asked, "Like what?"

"No," she answered, making him burst into laughter.

The clicking sound of heels alerted them that Ana was coming down. Christian helped Hope down and they went to wait at the bottom of the stairs. Ana smiled, noticing Hope and Christian waiting for her with similar smiles.

"You look gorgeous, love," Christian greeted her, placing a kiss on her cheek. Pulling back, he looked at Ana once and then at Hope. Glancing between them back and forth, he finally realized what the matter was. "You're wearing matching dresses," he exclaimed with a laugh. "No wonder I felt like there was something familiar about Hope's dress!"

"Do you like them? Do we look okay?" Ana asked nervously.

"You two look like angels," Christian pulled her close to his chest. "Trust me. They'll love you, just the way I love you." He didn't realize what he had just said, but when Ana stared up at him with wide eyes, what he said finally sunk in. "Oh!" He was surprised too.

A huge watery smile spread Ana's face as she held his face in her hands. "I love you too. I don't know how…or when…but I've fallen in love with you, Christian Grey," she confessed.

"I never thought I was capable of loving anyone, but…dear god…I fell in love with you when I saw you running down my office hallway in that princess dress." Christian placed his lips on hers and they almost got lost in each other.

"I love you both too," said a small voice. "But no one said they love me," the voice complained.

Christian and Ana pulled back and looked down to find a pouting Hope. Ana knelt down and pulled her daughter in for a hug.

" _ **When times seem too hard to bear and I feel like giving up  
I vision your beautiful face, the twinkle of your eyes and things of such**_

 _ **The bond we created from my womb to the day you were born**_

 _ **Is a mother and daughter bond that can never be torn."**_

Hearing the poem, Hope grinned and hugged her mother tighter, making Christian smile at them. He joined Ana and Hope and hugged them to himself. "I love you too, little angel," he told Hope.

.

.

.

It was just before 8 when the Audi drew into the driveway of a colonial-style mansion. It was breathtakingly perfect.

"Are you ready for this?" Christian asked as Taylor pulled up outside the impressive front door. Christian knew Ana was nervous about meeting his parents. Hope wasn't the least bit worried though. She had chattered the whole drive. Ana took a deep breath and nodded at him. Christian gave her hand another reassuring squeeze just as Taylor climbed out of the car and opened the door on Ana's side.

Grace was on the doorstep waiting for them. She was awed as a beautiful young girl stepped out of the car. In her white dress she looked like something closer to an angel.

Ana helped Hope out of the car and looked up at the doorstep, noticing a good looking older woman. Ana guessed it was Christian's mother. She looked sophisticatedly elegant in a pale blue silk dress. Behind Christian's mother stood an older gentleman. Ana assumed it was Christian's father. He was tall, blond, and as handsome in his own way as Christian.

"Ana, this lovely lady is my mom, Grace, and this is my dad, Carrick."

"Mr. and Mrs. Grey, what a pleasure to meet you," Ana smiled and shook their hands.

"Mom, Dad, this is Anastasia Steele and this little angel here is Hope Steele; Ana's daughter," Christian introduced.

"The pleasure is all ours, Anastasia," Carrick said with a warm smile. Grace nodded in agreement.

"Please call me Ana."

"Hope, how lovely to meet you," Grace bent down to Hope's level, who grinned at her in response. "I'm Grace, Christian's mother."

Hope gasped. "You Clissy's mommy? No wonder he pretty too!" she exclaimed with wide eyes like she just saw heaven.

Grace swooned at the little girls statement, making Christian state grumpily, "I'm not pretty…I'm handsome." He mockingly pouted at Hope.

"But youl mommy not hansum…she's pretty," Hope argued logically, making Christian beam at her in agreement.

"You're so smart. Hello, smart one, I'm Carrick, Christian's dad." His blue eyes were soft and gentle as he introduced himself to the little girl.

"Now, you hansum," Hope pointed out bluntly, making the elders laugh at her cuteness.

Grace wrapped Ana in a warm hug. "Thank you for coming here. I'm so happy to see Christian dating such a lovely girl. Come in, my dear."

"Is she here?" Suddenly they heard a screech from within the house. Ana glanced at Christian curiously.

"That would be Mia, my little sister," he explained, shrugging sheepishly. There was an undercurrent of affection in his words, the way his voice grew softer and his eyes crinkled as he mentioned her name. It just proved Ana's theory that Christian adored his siblings…especially his little sister.

A raven haired girl came barreling down the hall. She was tall and curvaceous. She looked about Ana's age. "Anastasia! I've heard so much about you," she exclaimed, hugging Ana hard.

Gasping for breath _,_ Ana couldn't help but smile at Mia's boundless enthusiasm.

"Ana, please," she murmured as Mia dragged her into the large entrance hall. It was all dark wood floors and antique rugs with a sweeping staircase to the second floor.

"He's never brought a girl home before," said Mia, dark eyes bright with excitement. Ana laughed at her excitement.

"Mia, calm down," Grace admonished softly. "Darling, meet Ana's daughter, Hope," she introduced the little girl who was staring at Mia with a strange look on her face.

Hope looked up at Christian, whose hand she was holding, and asked in a loud whisper, "Is she cray-cray?"

He smiled down at her warmly, and then shook his head. "This is my little sister, Mia. She's just…excited to meet you and your mommy," he explained.

"OH MY GOD!" Mia squealed, "She's so cute! And you're wearing matching dresses!" She actually wiggled, making Carrick wonder if his daughter had actually gone crazy.

"My mommy pretty like angel. So I dress like her," Hope explained to the over-excited girl.

Before Mia could squeal some more, Grace insisted that they head into the living room. The room was spacious, tastefully furnished in creams, browns, and pale blue, comfortable, understated, and very stylish.

Kate and Elliot were cuddling together on a couch, clutching champagne flutes. As everyone entered the room, they got up from their seats to greet Christian and his guests.

"Hi, Christian!" Kate beamed.

"Kate. How are you?"

"I'm good."

Elliot suddenly grasped Ana in an all-embracing hug. "Hey! You must be Ana!" he boomed. "Nice to meet you!" he added as he pulled back.

Christian stood at Ana's side, wrapping his arm around her. Placing his hand on her hip, he spread out his fingers and pulled her close. "This is Hope." He gestured towards the couch where Hope had jumped up upon entering the room.

Everyone turned to look at the couch and found her singing softly to herself as she jumped from one end of the couch to another. "Honey!" Ana called to get her daughter's attention.

Hope stopped playing and looked up to find everyone looking at her. "I look pretty, don't I?" she asked sassily.

.

.

.

Everyone was enjoying a glass of wine as they chatted. Hope was playing with the teddy bear she had brought along. "So, Ana, tell us about yourself. Where did you go to college?" Carrick asked.

"I graduated from Dartmouth College when I was 19," Ana answered, blushing a little.

"At 19?! Amazing! What did you major in?" Carrick asked eagerly. He was impressed and awed by this girl.

"Ana has a double major in Industrial & Organizational Psychology and Child Care & Child Psychology; a minor in business management. And currently, she's working on her PhD on human sexuality," Christian answered for Ana proudly. He was damn proud at how smart his girl was. _MY GIRL? WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?_ Christian shook his head to clear those thoughts for now. He'd think about it later.

"You want us to believe you actually have those degrees that are not even related to one another?" Kate asked snobbishly.

"I had important decisions to make and responsibilities on my shoulders. I took my school life very seriously," Ana stated, staring straight in Kate's eyes. "Not that I didn't have fun with my friends," she added with a smile. Kate was impressed. This girl had a backbone of steel...no pun intended. She was no pushover. Usually, other girls got intimidated by Kate's good looks and snobbish behavior. But Ana just handed her her ass very nicely.

"What do you do now, Ana?" Mia asked curiously.

"Well…Have you heard about Stahlherzen high school and Someone to Watch over orphanage?" At Mia's nod Ana continued,"I'm the owner of both, and I run them both."

Christian noticed that Ana didn't go into details. So he decided to change the subject. "So what were you talking about before we arrived?" he asked.

"We were just talking about vacations, Christian. Elliot has decided to follow Kate and her family to Barbados for a week," Carrick replied kindly.

"Barbados is a gorgeous place…very calming. Have you guys been there?" Ana asked sipping on her wine.

"Grace and I went on our honeymoon there," Carrick replied smiling fondly, recalling the memories.

"Yes, it was amazing," Grace sighed dreamily.

"You should go on a family vacation there. It's a perfect place to spend some relaxing quality time with your family," Ana suggested with a grin.

"That does sound nice. Kate darling, why don't you share your experience with us when you and Elliot return from your vacation?" Grace suggested. Kate agreed, smiling.

"Dinner's ready," a maid servant informed from the entrance. Grace dismissed her and asked everyone to head to the dining room.

The dining room was stunning. A crystal chandelier hung over the dark wood table and there was a massive, ornately carved mirror on the wall. The table was laid and covered with a crisp white linen tablecloth, a bowl of pale pink peonies as the center piece.

After everyone was seated, Mia asked, "So how did you two meet?"

Christian chuckled. "A few weeks ago, I found a little girl playing outside my office GEH. Turns out it was my assistant, Andrea's friend's daughter who ran away from home to meet her. Since Andrea wasn't around, I ended up playing with her and loving my time with her. When Andrea came back she called her friend to let her know about her daughter. Then an hour later, the elevator opened up and this beautiful woman came out of it wearing a Cinderella costume," Christian grinned teasingly at Ana.

"Wait a minute. That little girl was Hope?" Grace asked.

At Ana and Christian's nod, Mia asked, "And that woman was Ana? Why were you wearing a Cinderella costume?"

"Ana is Andrea's friend?" Carrick asked. "Ana, why did Hope run away from home? She's only what…3 or 4?"

"We were having a costume party at the orphanage that day. Hope couldn't get her wings on, so instead of finding me, she decided she wanted her auntie to help," Ana explained.

"Auntie Andy!" Hope exclaimed looking at her mother with hopeful eyes. The others understood the situation and started laughing.

"Wow! So this little girl is a cupid," Mia laughed.

"I no stupid," Hope protested, huffing. Everyone laughed again.

"Ana, if you don't mind me asking…where's Hope's biological father?" Kate asked curiously.

"I don't know…I just bought the sperm," Ana shrugged.

Carrick and Grace gasped in shock. Mia and Kate looked confused, while Elliot felt incredulous.

"Hold on. So…you **voluntarily** got pregnant?" Kate sounded horrified.

"Do your parents know about it, dear?" Grace asked worriedly. She found it hard to understand why a young woman would want a baby without a man. If it was Mia, she would have suggested that she find someone to date seriously for this to happen.

"I was always baby-crazy, and my parents knew about it. I always wanted a lot of children. So…when even after adopting and fostering more than 35 children I didn't get the satisfaction I was looking for, I talked to my parents about it. My mom suggested dating but I was too impatient to wait for some man for kids. So with my parents' blessing, I got the insemination done," Ana explained. Everyone was gaping at her but Christian was looking at her with a loving smile that kept her grounded.

"How old are you again?" Elliot asked incredulously.

"24," Ana replied hesitantly.

"You have 36 kids?! Wow man! I'm 32 and I don't think I want kids yet,"

"I was 12 when I realized I wanted kids," Ana smiled at Elliot kindly. "And I'm now fostering close to 300 kids," she added.

"How do you remember their names?" Mia asked curiously. Ana just chuckled but didn't say anything.

"How come even after trying so hard, I couldn't get you to agree for an interview for your school? I mean…wouldn't it be good for the school?" Kate finally asked.

"I don't want to turn my school into a business. It's a place of knowledge gathering and the students there do exactly that. If I make any media contact, it voids the purpose of being a private school," Ana explained kindly.

Somewhere in the house the phone started ringing. "Excuse me," Carrick rose and exited the room. A few minutes later, he returned. "Call for you, darling. It's the hospital," he informed Grace.

"Please continue, everyone. I'll be just a minute," Grace smiled as she handed Ana a plate and left. The food smelled delicious—beef wellington and mixed vegetables with creamy mash. Ana helped Hope by cutting her food into small pieces, earning a beaming smile from the little girl.

Moments later Grace returned, her brow furrowed. Carrick cocked his head to one side… like Christian. "Everything okay?" he asked.

"Another case of measles," Grace sighed.

"Oh no."

"Yes, a child. The fourth case this month. If only people would get their kids vaccinated." She shook her head sadly, and then smiled. "Ana dear, did you get your children vaccinated?"

"I made sure they had all possible vaccinations. I won't take chances with my kids if I have a way to stop them from getting sick. Children are precious. I don't understand why some parents don't think about their kid's heath," she shook her head.

"I know, dear. The poor kids have to suffer because their parents weren't responsible," Grace agreed and smiled. "I'm so glad our children never went through that. They never caught anything worse than chicken pox, thank goodness. Poor Elliot," she said smiling indulgently at her son.

Elliot frowned mid chew and squirmed uncomfortably. "Mo-om!" he whined.

"Christian and Mia were lucky. They got it so mildly, only a spot to share between them," Grace added. Mia giggled, and Christian rolled his eyes but he was smiling too.

"So, did you catch the Mariners game, Dad?" Elliot was clearly keen to move the conversation on.

.

.

.

After about an hour, Kate and Elliot bid farewell to Grace and Carrick. Kate even hugged Ana and Hope. "It was intriguing to meet you, Ana. We should have lunch some day," she suggested. Ana offered her a smile but didn't give her any answer.

Everyone waved them off at the doorway, and Christian turned to Ana."We should go too. Hope has fallen asleep."

Ana nodded at him, "Yeah, she's been a good girl," she smiled affectionately at her daughter who was in Christian's arms. Around half an hour after dinner, Hope had climbed up into Christian's lap and fallen asleep with her head on his shoulder while clutching her teddy.

Mia embraced them warmly as they said their goodbyes. "We never thought he'd find anyone!" she gushed, "It's so amazing watching you two together. And Hope is just adorable!"

"Take care of yourself, Ana dear. It was really great meeting you," Grace said kindly, her eyes glowing with love and affection.

"It was a pleasure to meet you too. Thank you for having me here, Grace and Carrick."

"I do hope we see you again, very soon, Ana." Carrick smiled at her affectionately. "She's a gem, son. Don't mess it up," he told his son seriously, making said son blush.

After the farewells, Christian led Ana to the car where Taylor was waiting.

Taylor opened the door for Ana, and she slid into the back of the Audi. Christian bent down and placed Hope on the car seat. Ana started fixing the seatbelts to secure her daughter. After a brief conversation with Taylor, Christian climbed into the car. He turned to face Ana with a proud smile.

"Well, it seems my family likes you. Told you, you were worried for nothing."

"Your family is really sweet. I liked them too," Ana smiled before leaning over and kissing him.

.

.

 **A/N:** **So what did you think of Ana's first meeting with Christian's parents? And their picnic? Let me know in a review.**

Poem : Precious Gift By Sherri Lawrence 


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER** **:** **Fifty shades of Grey or any of its characters do NOT belong to me. I own the plot and more than a few characters though.**

 ***I would like to remind you that this is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to real people or places is accidental; though I did borrow some names and characters from other places that are not mine.**

 **This story is rated M because of Lemons, Violence and gory details.**

 **Thanks so much to my awesome Beta, Ninkita**

 _ **;) Lemon alert**_

 **Chapter 6**

.

It had been a week since the dinner at Christian's parents' house. Christian and Ana had gone on only one date during the week since they both were busy. Ana had parent-teacher meetings and on top of that Hope's fourth birthday was on Monday. She was preparing for that too. Christian had just bought another company and was busy with the procedures; all while he was busy trying to find the perfect gift for Hope. Since he knew there were a lot of children there, he didn't want to offend anyone. He thought about asking Ana, but he didn't want her to think that he wasn't capable of buying a simple gift. Finally on Friday morning, he called his mother and asked for advice. Grace suggested asking Ana would be the smart thing to do. So after pouting for about two hours, he finally called her.

Ana told him about the gift giving system they had at the orphanage, and he loved the idea. She told him that she and her family bought lots of gifts for Hope's birthday party. Hope only got gifts according to her age, though. So if she was turning 2, she would get 2 gifts and the rest would be distributed among the rest of the children according to their age. That's why they always bought both boy and girl gifts, so that if a girl got a boy gift and a boy got a girl gift, they could switch. The older kids got separate gifts.

Christian decided to go shopping for Hope's gift personally. He called Elliot and Mia to tag along. He was happy that he was able to get Elliot before he left for his vacation. Soon they arrived at Toys 'r' us. Christian thought they would get in, get a gift and get out. Boy, was he wrong! The siblings were amazed by the toys and soon…they were filling their carts like nobody's business. They 'oohhhed' and 'awwed' throughout the trip. For a few minutes, they had forgotten that the toys weren't for them.

At the checkout counter, when the store clerk started scanning their items, Christian finally noticed how long their list was. He glanced at his siblings and saw that they had matching sheepish looks on their faces, that Christian was certain he was also sporting. He started reading the item names as the clerk started packing them.

Animal Alley 10 inch Stuffed Husky - Gray and White x3

Animal Alley 18 inch Unicorn – Lavender x6

Animal Alley 45 inch Jumbo Stuffed Unicorn – Pink x4

Bruin Big Beats Band Set x2

Crayola Pink Masterworks Art Case x4

Dream Dazzlers Rockin' Guitar x3

Fast Lane 3-Channel Eagle 1 Helicopter x4

Fast Lane Hornet Striker 4-Channel Quadcopter x4

Fast Lane Multi-Level Airport Playset x2

Fast Lane Rescue Station Playset x3

Fisher-Price Imaginext SpongeBob SquarePants Glove World x4

Girls 16 inch Avigo LittleMissMatched Bike x3

Girls 16 inch Schwinn Coronet Bike x3

Girls 18 inch Schwinn Mythic Bike x5

Hamsters in a House Play Set x3

Happy Trails Plush Rocking Animal - Connie Cow with Sounds x4

Hot Wheels 20 Car Gift Pack x3

Hot Wheels Criss Cross Crash Track Set x4

Hot Wheels Ultimate Garage x2

Imaginarium All-in-One Wooden Train Table x2

Imaginarium Pirates Bay Treasure Train x2

Imaginarium Wooden Art Case x4

Just Like Home Tin Tea Set x6

LeapFrog My Pal Violet x3

LEGO Creator Cargo Helicopter x4

LEGO Creator Mighty Dinosaurs (31058) x4

LEGO Creator Super Soarer x4

LEGO Speed Champion Bugatti Chiron (75878) x4

LEGO Speed Champions 2016 Ford GT & 1966 Ford GT40 (75881) x2

LEGO Star Wars Imperial Assault Hovertank(TM) x3

Little Tikes Princess Horse and Carriage x3

Little Tikes Tikes Kitchen and Restaurant – Red x2

Little Tikes TotSports Easy Score Basketball Set x2

My Little Pony 4.5 inch Equestria Girls Minis Doll - Pinkie Pie x4

My Little Pony 4.5 inch Equestria Girls Minis Doll - Twilight Sparkle x4

My Little Pony 4.5 inch Equestria Girls Minis School Dance Doll - Rainbow Dash x4

My Little Pony 4.5 inch Equestria Girls Minis School Dance Doll – Rarity x4

Play-Doh Fun with Food - Meal Makin' Kitchen x6

Play-Doh Ice Cream Castle x3

Play-Doh Super Color Pack x6

Radio Flyer Fold 2 Go Tricycle – Red x8

smarTrike Folding 7 in 1 Trike - 400 Lavender x6

Step2 Patches The Rocking Horse x4

Talking Tom Talk Back Animation x4

Toy Story Buzz Lightyear Talking Action Figure x3

Trademark Games Happy Trails Rocking Lil Henry Horse x4

Yvolution Y Flyer Scooter – Red x8

Yvolution Y Glider Deluxe Scooter – Green x8

Around 174 items in total. Christian wondered how he was going to take all this stuff to the island. This stuff would need a delivery truck to deliver, but it was forbidden for unknown persons to enter there without permission. Christian decided he needed to ask Taylor to rent a delivery truck for one day. That way they wouldn't have to worry about extra paperwork.

After everything was sorted at the toy store, Mia suggested they head to the Macys for some clothes for Hope and the kids. Shrugging, her brothers agreed. At first, Christian and Elliot were just trailing behind Mia as she looked at the small clothes. Suddenly, Christian saw a toddler's fox tunic and leggings set, and thought how cute Hope would look in them. Soon, he had a few piles of clothes for both boys and girls. He finally understood why women always stop to gush over baby clothes. Before Hope, he had never even thought about these small human beings. He finally understood how Ana must have felt before Hope. As he held the toddler jacket that said "DADDY'S TEAM LEADER" and a pack of one piece bodysuits for newborns, he felt this intense urge to have a baby to call his own; someone who would be his to love, his to protect and provide for.

.

.

.

That evening Christian sat on the couch in his living room with a glass of wine and stared at the pile of toys and baby clothes. The furniture of the living room had to be moved to fit in the pile. All of these would have to be gift wrapped too. Christian sighed at that. He could've ordered Taylor and his staff to do it. But Hope felt like his own, so he wanted to wrap her gifts himself. Surely he could ask for help, but he'd feel guilty about it later.

He was wracking his brain for a solution when the private elevator dinged. Christian looked up curiously. A few seconds later, Ana walked in. She was wearing a high waisted golden skirt, black sleeveless crop top and black pump heels. Her top had a deep v that showed off her amazing breasts. Her heels made her legs look miles long. Christian sighed dreamily as he ogled her. A pair of light dangling earrings and black clutch finished her look.

Ana's voice broke through his haze as he realized that she had been calling his name for quite a while. Clearing his throat, he smiled at her, getting up from his seat, "Ana, what a pleasant surprise!" He walked up to her and kissed her because he couldn't stop himself.

"I missed you too. We only saw each other once this week. So I thought I'd surprise you."

"I'm really glad you're here," Christian told her honestly. He had missed her a lot.

Pulling back from his arms, Ana looked at the huge pile curiously. "What is all this?" She guessed it had something to do with Hope's birthday.

"Um…I went gift hunting with Elliot and Mia today at lunch. We went a little crazy," Christian answered sheepishly.

"You need help with wrapping?" Ana asked, smiling up at him affectionately.

"Oh God! Yes please!"

So they started wrapping the toys with one set of age-appropriate clothes for every gift box. Whoever would get the gift box, the clothes would be theirs to have. They also wrote age limits on the boxes to distribute them easily.

Christian noticed that Ana had left a few set of baby and toddler clothes aside and didn't wrap them with any gift. When he asked about them Ana gave him a mysterious smile and said she'd tell him later. It took nearly 3 hours to finish up all the wrapping. They stacked the boxes in one side of the room.

Ana stretched and groaned, "My back hurts!"

"Yeah…you've been sitting in the same position for nearly 3 hours, love. Come on! I'll give you a massage. You can stay the night, right?"

"Yeah, but I've got to leave around 8.45 am in the morning."

"Okay, I can work with that. Let's go. Oh! By the way, you're looking hot," Christian smirked.

"Well…I was planning on seducing you into sleeping with me. You don't seem interested in doing so on your own. For a Dom, you're awfully frigid," Ana complained. "Or…do you not find me sexually attractive?" she asked. Her insecurities were getting the best of her.

"Ana…love, that's absolutely the farthest thing from the truth. You've no idea how much I want to fuck you, make love to you and everything in between. But I wanted to take my time to get to know you first. You have made a very special place in my heart. Now, if you're ready, we'll have sex tonight. But first, I'll give you a massage," Christian informed, kissing her forehead. Ana nodded against his lips and hugged him tightly. Christian froze for a second. It seemed Ana had forgotten about his touch issues. He waited for the usual pain to come, but when nothing happened, Christian hugged her back.

Pulling back Christian led her to the kitchen, handed her a glass of wine and asked her to wait there while he made some preparations. Fifteen minutes later, he returned and pulled Ana into his arms, bridal style. He carried her to his bedroom but placed her on her feet just outside the door. "You ready?"

Ana was mesmerized by Christian. The most that she could do was nod. He opened the door behind him, and gestured for her to enter with him. He led her inside the room, which was softly lit with a few candles around the bed and a tray of scented massage oils placed on the bed.

"It is up to you how much of your body you expose. If you want it touched, remove the clothing. Whatever you leave on, I will avoid." Christian whispered from directly behind her, making her breath hitch. Ana felt him leave the room so she could undress. Ana wanted him. So she decided to take everything off. She climbed up onto the bed. Christian had spread fluffy towels over the bed that immediately made her muscles begin to relax.

When the closet door opened again a minute later, Ana turned to find that Christian also had removed all of his clothes, making her dizzy with arousal. She clenched her thighs, making his eyes go dark. He ravished her naked form greedily with his eyes. Like a predator, he walked up to the bed. He stood by Ana's side silently for a few minutes. Ana didn't dare to move as she felt her heart rate go up in anticipation. A few drops of warm oil fell on her shoulders. Christian's strong hands started rubbing the muscles of her shoulders and she sighed. The massage continued like that. He worked her back and arms, and then she felt his hand going downwards so he could massage her legs.

"Your hamstrings are very tight. I think that I will work on your sciatic to help with the tension," his voice had a strange seductive tone in it that Ana had never noticed before.

Suddenly his hands were on her ass, massaging the area from the top of her hamstrings to her lower back. Ana was suddenly very aware that she was naked, especially seeing as how his fingertips kept getting ever so closer to her pussy. She felt her legs open slightly. Christian continued to work in the area, coming ever so close, but backing off just before he could reach her pussy. Ana was drenched in anticipation.

His hands left her body but before she could protest, she felt him straddling her thighs. His very hard length nestled on her ass cheeks as he started with her shoulders again, using his palms to work the oil in and loosen the tense muscles around her neck. It felt like heaven. Christian found a rhythm that gently worked her back like waves lapping at the shore, and with each exhale, she found herself losing control, grinding against the hard length that would thrust into her ass whenever he would go up to massage her shoulders. It was sweet torture.

Ana wiggled her ass as best as she could to make him fuck her, but he pulled back instead. "It's time for you to roll over so I can work on your front." She could hear the smugness in his voice.

Pouting, Ana rolled over and glared at her boyfriend. Flashing her a smirk, he began by massaging the area by her collarbone. His hands moved down and massaged the top part of her breasts, again, coming achingly close to the nipples, but backing off each time. He then moved down to her legs again. He started by slowly massaging every single area of her feet. He hands worked their way up her legs as before. She found her legs separating of their own accord. She was aching to be touched.

"How's the pressure?" he murmured as his strong hands worked on the upper part of her thighs.

"It feels wonderful," Ana moaned. "Please touch me, Christian," she begged.

Thankfully there was no more coming close and then moving away this time. One hand went directly to her pussy. He wasted no time. His hands being slippery from the oil, slid over her clit and into her pussy with ease. She moaned and moved her hips in time with his hand. Christian hooked his arms around her thighs and slid her down so her legs were hanging off the bed. He kept his arms wrapped around her legs as he buried his face into her pussy. His nose rubbed her clit as his tongue darted in and out and swirled around. 

"Oh fuck," Ana moaned as her hands reached down to hold his head in tight to her. Her hips bucked as her pussy rode his face. He used two slippery fingers to slide in and out of her pussy and sucked on her clit with his mouth. Ana reached down and started pinching her nipples. She felt her back arch, and then as she exploded, her legs clamped around his head.

A minutes later Ana loosened her legs and Christian climbed up her body. "Tell me what you want. I'll give you anything you want," he whispered into her ear as his strong hands moved down her chest, kneading her beasts.

"I want it all. I want you inside me. I need you to fuck me." Ana wrapped her legs around his waist.

"My pleasure," he smiled. As he pulled back, she saw that he was incredibly long, thick, and hard. Ana licked her lips at the thought of wrapping her lips around that.

Christian rolled on a condom, since they hadn't had the chance to talk about birth control. With one hand around her waist, he lifted her hips off the bed. Ana wrapped her legs around his waist again and pulled him in close to her. He began by kissing her neck and rubbing her pussy with one of his hands. He moved her arms so they were over her head, and then told her to hold onto the headboard tightly and to not let go. His hands cupped her breasts and he dragged his fingernails in circles around her areola, making sure not to touch her nipples. Ana moaned and arched her back so her chest was thrust further toward him, begging for him silently to just touch them, pull on them, anything.

After a minute or two of teasing her, he grabbed each one between his thumb and index finger and rolled them back and forth and Ana moaned even louder.

"You like it when I play with your hard nipples?"

She muttered incoherently.

Christian pinched them hard and pulled, making her yell out in rapture. "What's that?" he asked.

"Yes, it feels so good!" she cried out in pleasure.

He let go of them, and replaced one hand with his mouth, slurping and sucking her tit while he groped at the other. Ana opened her eyes to watch him, and she swore it was the hottest thing she'd ever seen.

"Oh, fuck," she said, staring at his tongue flicking over the tip of her breast. "Please fuck me Christian!" she begged.

He dipped his fingers in her pussy and began to rub her clit again, making her squirm. Suddenly, he slipped two fingers inside her.

"Fuck!" Ana exclaimed.

He pumped them inside her hot hole, using his thumb to pleasure her clit. "How about this? Does this feel good?"

"Fuck, yes!" she cried.

"Yeah? You like it when I fuck your tight wet pussy with my fingers, Ana?"

"Oh, yes," she moaned.

"You're so fucking hot, Ana. I wanted to fuck you as soon as you showed up at my office," he confessed.

"Fuck, I'm going to cum!" Ana panted.

"Oh, no, you're not. Not yet." He took his fingers out of her instantly and stopped rubbing her. "I want you to cum on my cock. I want to feel the walls of your pussy wrapping tightly around me, spasming as you cum on my cock,"with that hethrust every inch of himself inside of her in one go.

Every fiber of her being burst with pure ecstasy. He fucked her hard, pulling out so just his tip was nuzzled between the lips of her pussy before slamming hard back into her. With each thrust, Ana felt herself getting closer and closer to a climax. He filled her up so fucking good, and the friction created as he pounded her tight hole mercilessly drove her insane.

"You're so…tight, Ana…oh..FUCK!" Christian hissed.

"Oh, oh…oh, oh…fuck me…FUCK, I'm going to cum!" Ana screamed.

"Cum all over my dick, cum for me, Ana!" he demanded.

Pure bliss! Ana felt like she was floating on a cloud. Then a wave crashed over her and she began spasming hard, riding out the orgasm. Christian slowed his pace to match her spasms, and it seemed that the pleasure lasted forever. When she had finished, he began to pick up his pace again. Ana had barely just come down from the orgasm, and he was fucking her even harder than before. She felt a new pleasure rise from the depths. In and out, his cock pounded her. She could tell he was coming close as his breathing was getting shorter and shorter, so Ana put a hand between her legs and began to play with herself.

"I'm getting…unh…closer," Christian panted.

"Mmm…me too," she replied, rubbing her clit vigorously.

"Oh, fuck…I'm cumming…FUCK!" Warm spurts of cum erupted inside of the condom, and she could feel his dick contracting. It pushed her over the edge, and she started climaxing as well.

They rode out the waves of pleasure emanating from where his cock was buried deep within her. Holding onto the condom, Christian pulled out of her. Disposing of the used condom, he lay down and pulled her closer. They lay panting, sweaty, and basking in pleasure. "What a massage," Ana commented, jokingly.

He grinned. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

.

.

.

The next morning, Ana woke up because of the strong need to pee. She tried to move, but something was holding her down. Opening her eyes, she found an arm was wrapped around her waist. Turning her head, she found Christian in deep sleep behind her. But she could feel a certain part of him was wide awake. Ana glanced down and found his length hard and leaking. Smiling she moved his arm and went to the bathroom before she ended up peeing on the bed. As she came out after finishing her job, she found Christian on his back, still deep in sleep. His manhood was standing proudly as if to greet her.

Ana slowly walked to the bottom of the bed and pulled on the blanket to reveal his huge, thick cock that went all the way past his belly button. If Ana had to guess how long he was, she'd have to say he was easily ten inches and as thick as her wrist. She found herself entranced by his impressive, beautiful cock and she shivered recalling how this massive thing had gone all the way inside her the previous night. Ana tenderly caressed his throbbing length. Christian moaned, still asleep as she leaned down and kissed the base of his cock. She inhale his divine masculine scent as she made sure to slowly kiss her way up his throbbing length until she finally reached the thick, velvety head, which had a large drop of pre-cum accumulated on the tip. Ana gazed up at his sleeping form as she flicked her wet tongue against the slit of his cock. His pre-cum tasted delicious, but she needed more.

She continued gazing up at him and brought her right hand to his heavy, smooth balls. Christian shuddered underneath her hand as he moaned louder. He opened his confused eyes and blinked sleepily a few times. Seeing him open his eyes, Ana wrapped her lips around the bulbous head of his huge cock and flicked her tongue against the sensitive skin, which forced him to thrust his hips upward instinctively and bring his left hand to her hair, before he even knew what was happening.

"What? Huh?!" Christian glanced down and understood why he was feeling this intense pleasure.

"Just enjoy, babe," Ana ordered, pulling her lips from his cock.

Christian lightly tugged at the soft strands of her hair. Ana started taking him in her throat inch by exquisite inch. She didn't know how it was possible, but she managed to take him all the way down her throat, and even though she gagged and her body's involuntarily jerked away, she managed to keep him in her throat for a long second before she slipped him out of her mouth and gasped for air. Christian shivered and lightly caressed her forehead.

"Are you okay, love?" he asked in concern as Ana felt his body tense underneath her. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Sorry, it's my first time doing this," Ana answered sheepishly. 

"You don't have to do this, you know?" he tried to tug her up his body but Ana resisted.

"I want to. Please, can I?"

"Okay, but take only as much as you can. Don't force it too much or you might hurt your throat."

His genuine kindness turned Ana on even more and she eagerly took his cock down her throat again. She loved the way he squirmed underneath her and the tiny moans that escaped him as she lathered his huge cock with her warm, slick saliva. Ana gagged on his cock a few more times but didn't let that stop her. The slurping, wet sounds of her worshiping his cock echoed throughout the silent room and with every erotic minute that passed by, she could feel Christian getting closer and closer to release.

"Don't stop, Anastasia," he hissed as his hips grinded up against Ana's face. "Please don't stop. It feels so fucking good."

Ana loved how vocal he was being and how he praised her. With her drool dripping down her face and her panties soaked in absolute arousal, Ana felt like she was going to cum herself by merely worshiping him. She popped him out of her mouth and eagerly suckled on his huge, heavy balls before she wrapped her right hand around his beautiful cock and jerked him off. She sucked on his right testicle and used her warm, wet saliva as lubrication to passionately stroke him. The slippery, wet sounds of her suckling on his balls and jerking him off were apparently too much for him, because he tensed underneath her before a violent shudder claimed his body.

"Anastasia, I'm going to cum," he warned in a shaky tone.

Ana moved her mouth to his cock again and started sucking harder. Soon Christian's thighs started shaking uncontrollably and a sharp gasp escaped him before his cock jerked in her mouth. Spurt after spurt of his cum spilled out of him into her mouth and Ana swallowed his seed. "It doesn't taste as good," she informed him sheepishly after she pulled her mouth off of him.

Christian burst into laughter and pulled her up his body to cuddle. "You didn't have to swallow, you know?" he smirked.

"I read somewhere that guys like it when girls swallow," Ana mumbled, embarrassed.

"I loved it too. And that was one hell of a good morning." He kissed her lips and tried to deepen the kiss, but Ana pulled back.

"Can I wash my mouth first?" she looked so miserable that Christian agreed.

.

Another hour and a long shower later, Ana and Christian entered the kitchen with smiles on their faces. "Good morning, Gail," Ana greeted.

"Ana, good morning. How are you?"

"I'm good," Ana smiled at her. "Can I have a cup of coffee with sugar and milk, please?"

"Of course. What would you like for breakfast?"

"Nothing. Thanks."

"Ana, you should have breakfast," Christian stated with a frown.

"I will, Christian. When I get home, I will have breakfast. I want to have it with Hope. Since I stayed over and she didn't get to see me before going to bed, she might get upset if don't join her for breakfast either," Ana explained.

"As long as you eat something," Christian muttered, calming down now that he knew she wouldn't go hungry.

Finishing her coffee, Ana gave a smacking smooch on Christian's cheek, startling him. "Gotta go, sweetie. See you on Monday."

She started to leave, but Christian pulled her back and gave her a deep kiss, making her see stars. "See you Monday, love. Drive safe," he wished. Shaking her head to clear it, she smiled at him before leaving his penthouse.

.

.

.

On Monday morning around 9 am, Christian and Taylor started their journey with an Audi and a hired delivery truck. Taylor drove the Audi with Christian in it and Sawyer followed their car in the delivery truck. Reaching the port they switched cars and left Sawyer with the Audi in the port, while Christian and Taylor took the truck to the island by the ferry. As they drove the truck towards the manor, Christian looked at the huge billboard that showed the way to the school and the orphanage. He smiled, realizing that in a few minutes he'd see Ana and Hope. Their truck was allowed in after showing their IDs at the gate, and soon the building loomed up ahead.

Christian got down and went inside the manor in search of Anthony, the butler. Michael Jackson's _Black or White_ was playing loudly as he entered. He saw that some of the staff and a few of the older kids were decorating the manor while moving their hips to the beat of music or humming with it. He felt a smile coming to his face at the festive scene. "Mr. Grey, how are you, sir?" Anthony greeted with a warm smile as he walked up to him.

"I'm good, Anthony. Can you get someone to get the gifts from the truck? Taylor will help," Christian let him know.

"Yes of course, sir. Would you like some tea or coffee?"

"No thanks. Can you tell me where Ana is?" he asked.

"Miss Ana? She…" Anthony was cut off by a familiar voice shouting angrily.

"OFF WITH HIS HEAD!"

Turning his head, Christian saw Bill, the gothic teenager, standing in front one of the staff. His one hand was on his hips and another was pointing at the guy while he looked at Anthony with accusation in his eyes. Today he was wearing a red t-shirt, dark blue jeans, black choker, Black eye shadow, black gloves and his hair was in its usual half up-half down fashion.

"Please excuse me a second," Anthony told Christian and headed for the boy "Master Bill, what happened now?"

"He won't put any black balloons, no matter how much I tell him to," Bill complained, whining and stomping his feet.

Anthony sighed. "Master Bill, leave them alone. Why don't you take Mr. Grey to the school? Miss Ana is there," he suggested.

Bill perked up, his complaint forgotten. "Sure!" He walked to Christian with a smile. "Mr. Christian, how are you?" he asked, putting his hands in his pocket.

"I'm good. How have you been, Bill?" Christian asked. He had meet Bill a few more times when he had come to pick up Ana for their dates. But their meetings were always brief.

"I'm always good and beautiful," Bill answered smugly. Christian just smirked at his answer. He kind of liked this strange kid. "Ana mommy is in school, having a meeting with our vice principal. Hope stayed with her grandparents last night to give us time to decorate for the party and they haven't returned yet. But I can take you to school if you want. I can give you a tour of our school since you haven't seen it yet," Bill suggested excitedly.

"Sure, that sounds good."

"Follow me out. We need to take the golf cart," Bill headed out and hopped into one of the golf carts while he waited for Christian to follow him. After letting Taylor know where he was going, Christian hopped on as well.

Slowly Bill drove the cart out of the manor's driveway and started heading straight down the road. Christian looked to his side and saw the golden rails that separated the road and the thick trees. Christian understood why it was hard to see the buildings from outside the island... The trees covered it well.

Bill stopped the cart in front of a huge golden gate. "We're not allowed to take the cart in. We have to walk inside," Bill explained.

Parking the cart at one side of the gate, Christian and Bill got down from it. Bill pushed the door open a little, poked his head inside and glanced from his left to right. Seeing no one, he signaled Christian to come in. Christian frowned a little, wondering why they were entering the school stealthily. But without comment they walked in and Bill closed the gate behind them.

"This building is our canteen. Our breakfast, lunch and dinner is served here. This is the only place in this whole school where we get to sit together with other dorm' students," Bill informed excitedly, pointing at the yellow building on their right. "Our teachers also come here."

"It's big," Christian said impressed.

Bill pointed at their left, "This field is used on sport days, for our assembly and when the Prefects want to announce something."

Christian nodded and noticed the garden beyond the field. It had three thick rows of three different colored flowers; red, pink and blue. "That's a nice garden," he commented.

"Hmm…I guess. Only Prefects are allowed there. Forget the normal students, even teachers are not allowed in that area," Bill pointed towards the garden and the path that went straight to a thick blue steel gate.

Suddenly Bill gasped, "Oh no!" and then, before Christian could react, Bill started running away, yelling, "Ask for mommy, someone will show you the way." Christian thought about calling after him, but he was already really far away.

A bell rung and students started pouring out of the buildings around Christian. He noticed that everyone was wearing uniforms, but their ties were in different colors—blue, green, red, violet and black. Curiously, Christian walked a few steps ahead, looking around.

He didn't notice that he had stepped on the grass until he heard someone gasping in horror, "He stepped on the lawn!"

"Look!" someone added.

"I can't believe it!"

Christian noticed that all the students around him had stopped to look at him with concern or pity.

"Who is this guy? He's not even a student," one of the students said.

"Definitely a 'Y'!" said the boy beside the other student.

"Or something more horrible," a boy with glasses whimpered.

"Ah. Look!" one boy whisper-yelled.

"They are here!"

Christian looked behind him and saw all the students around him were looking at a certain group of boys. All four of them were wearing their school uniforms but they had four different color ties and on the left side of their suits, they had different crests.

The boy in the blue tie was a blond. He had almost mid-back long silky hair. His eyes were a bright blue color, and he had a strong jaw and pale skin.

The boy in green tie was a curly haired brunette. He had the lightest shade of brown eyes. He was more muscular than the others, and tan. His physical appearance screamed 'athlete'.

The boy in red tie was wearing makeup. His hair was curly and brown too, but it was darker than the other boy's. He had forest green eyes and pale skin. He was wearing eye-shadow, mascara and lip gloss, that was for sure. Even with the makeup, the boy was good looking.

The fourth boy was wearing a hood with his uniform and a violet tie. He had a classic emo look. All four boys were handsome in their own way and they had an aura that screamed 'Leaders'.

Christian noticed all these things in a few seconds. "It's the P4! The Prefects!" he heard someone say.

The moment that blonde boy's eyes fell on him, even Christian felt a chill running through his veins. Christian scolded himself in his mind. He had been a dominant for 7 years, why the hell was he getting nervous about a teenager's reaction?

The four boys stopped a few feet away from Christian. "Stahlherzen High school rule#48 states: The only ones allowed to cross the the lawn are the Prefects...or those granted permission by them. At least try to obey the rules when you enter an institute," sneered the boy in red tie.

The blonde boy raised his hand and silenced the red tie boy. With a look of determination, the boy walked up to Christian and grabbed onto his collar. Christian looked down at the boys hand and saw the boy was fixing his collar. "Your collar was bent awkwardly. I am Caleb Jacobson, the main Prefect. You seem lost. How can I help you?" the boy asked politely with a slight British accent.

"Hello. I'm Christian Grey. Sorry about the lawn. I came here to meet Ana…Anastasia Steele. Anthony said I would find her here."

Christian saw the boy's eyes widening. "You came here to meet mother? Why didn't anyone escort you to the school?" Caleb asked, concerned.

"Bill came with me but for some reason…he ran away all of a sudden," Christian confessed his confusion.

"Bill?" Christian saw Caleb closing his eyes and taking a deep breath; looked like he was counting to 10. "Liam, ask my Fag to find Bill and escort him to the principal's office," Caleb ordered without looking behind. Christian saw the boy in green tie, pull out a cell and call someone. Caleb offered Christian a warm smile, "Mr. Grey, please allow me to take you to mother. The rest of you…go to your classes."

A chorus of "Yes Brother" came from the student body around them and soon the area cleared.

"Please forgive my rudeness. Let me introduce the other Prefects. The boy in the red tie is the Prefect of Scarlet fox, Nicholas Prior. The boy in the green tie is the Prefect of Green lion, Liam Halls and last but not the least, the boy in the violet tie is the Prefect of Violet Wolf, Jose Richards. I'm the Prefect of Sapphire owl."

"Pleasure to meet you all," Christian greeted.

"Please follow me." Caleb started leading Christian towards the school building. Christian noticed that Caleb had led him down the road even though they could've easily cut across the lawn.

"Mind if I ask a few questions?" Christian asked.

"Go ahead. "

"What are the 'Sapphire owl', 'Scarlet fox', 'Green lion' and 'Violet wolf'?"

"Oh!" Caleb laughed. "Those are the dorm names," he explained. "Sorry, we just call them that and I forgot that you might not understand. We also have another dorm; Noir Zone. But we prefer to call it the 'Dumpster'."

"Sorry…Dumpster?" Christian asked, surprised.

"Okay, let me explain. The students who excel at studying and get the highest scores, are the only students who are allowed in the Sapphire Owl dormitory. The students who score 85 to 70%, have a rich background and are good looking, are the only students who are allowed in Scarlet Fox. The students who score 69 to 55%, excel in martial arts and/or sports, are the only students who are allowed in Green Lion. The students who excel at arts and score from 54 to 45, are the only students allowed in Violet Wolf. The rest of the students, who get lower than 45, go to the Noir Zone. Anyone who doesn't score more than 45 is **Not** a good student. That's why we four dormitories call it the 'Dumpster'." Caleb explained. To Christian it sounded a little discriminatory, but…weirdly it made sense too.

.

.

.

They were silent the rest of the way to the principal's office, which was on the second floor of the school building. Knocking five times on the door, Caleb opened the door. "Come in," he told Christian before entering the room. It was a medium sized room, painted white with black furniture. It was decorated tastefully, but it wasn't the room that held Christian's eyes; it was the woman in stylish red skirt suit and designer white shirt.

Hearing them enter the room, Ana looked up to find Caleb abd Christian. She grinned and got up from her seat. "Christian! You arrived! Why didn't you call me?" She came around the table and hugged him.

"I wanted to help with the preparations. How are you, love?" he asked placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Exhausted," Ana pouted up at him, making him suck on her lower lip a little longer.

Someone cleared their throat to remind the pair that they weren't alone. Pulling back, Ana beamed at the man standing beside main Prefect. The man was wearing white shirt, grey waist coat and black tail coat. His black hair was brushed back at one side while fringes of hair hung over his glasses from the other side.

"Christian, meet the Vice Principal of our school, Sebastian Michaelis."

"Vice Principal!?" Christian asked in disbelief. The man in front of him didn't look more than 25.

Instead of answering his question, Ana introduced him. "Mr. Michaelis, this is Christian Grey, my boyfriend."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Grey. Now, Ms. Steele, you must excuse me. We have to discuss the matter later since I've a class to attend to."

"Of course, Mr. Michaelis," Ana nodded at Sebastian in agreement. With a polite nod at Christian, Sebastian left the room.

"Caleb, thank you for escorting Christian here. Have a seat, Christian," Ana went back to her seat. "But how did you meet Christian? I don't believe you've ever met him before," she asked curiously.

"You don't have to thank me, mother. It was no problem. And I found him on the lawn, looking quite lost." Caleb smirked at Christian, making him shake his head, smiling. "Anyway, I have a complaint to make," Caleb informed her.

"Have a seat, Prefect. Who is it about?"

"It's Bill, mother."

"Again?" Ana almost whined. "What did he do now?"

"Do you want me to list it out?" Caleb asked with a smirk.

Ana smiled and looked at Christian, "Please give me another 30 minutes."

Christian shook his head. "I don't mind. Watching you being a principal is kind of fascinating."

"Go on, Caleb," Ana asked, dreading the list already. Bill was the most mischievous kid in school and almost every day the Prefects gave her a list of complaints about him.

"Last night he broke into my room…again. He broke the curfew last night. He left Mr. Grey at the entrance of school and ran away without escorting him to your office properly…and he stole the coffee machine from the canteen."

Christian felt like laughing as he heard the list of complains. He hid his face with his hand and bit down on his lower lip to stop from laughing out loud.

"Where is he now?" Ana asked.

"I've sent my Fag for him," Caleb replied, sighing.

"Um…can I ask something? It has been bothering me since I heard it first at the lawn," Christian interrupted. At Ana and Caleb's questioning look, he continued, "Doesn't Fag mean…gay? So how can someone be your…fag?"

"Oh no! Fag is a position. Prefect's assistants are called Fag. Every Prefect has them. The Fags become the Prefect when the previous Prefects graduate. In fact, the Fags also have fags of their own," Ana explained. "In British English, Fag means a junior student who does chores for a senior student."

"That makes sense. Sorry about that. Thanks for clearing it up. By the way…Ana don't you think that your Vice Principal is a little…young for his position?" Christian asked.

Caleb snorted sarcastically, making Ana glare at him. Noticing her glare, he muttered, "Apologies mother."

"He's a very educated person and perfect for his job. You don't have to worry about it," Ana answered Christian politely.

A knock echoes through the room. Christian noticed that like Caleb, whoever was outside the door knocked exactly five times and entered without Ana's permission. A boy in blue tie, black rimmed glasses and palest blonde hair came in with Bill. Christian saw that Bill was rubbing his left ear and cursing under his breath. It seemed he was dragged here…literally by his ears.

"Do we really need to do this everyday?" Bill asked, huffing.

"Stop being your usual self and we won't need to do this," Caleb growled.

"Jeez! What crawled up your ass, Cally?" Bill asked with a mischievous smile.

"Bill, what were you doing in Caleb's room last night?" Ana asked.

"He tried to take my cape. Can you believe it?" Caleb stated with utter disbelief.

"Cape?" Christian couldn't help asking.

"My Batman cape," Caleb cleared. Until that moment, Caleb had behaved like a British gentleman. But now, Christian felt like he just saw Caleb turn into Sheldon Cooper from the _Big Bang Theory_. He understood that he was nothing but a handsome nerd.

"So what? I couldn't find a matching scarf for my outfit, so I was just borrowing your cape," Bill shrugged.

"Bill…honey, you're from Noir Zone. You're **NOT** allowed to enter Sapphire Owl, let alone the Main Prefect's room. Other than the Main Prefect himself, only Will, his Fag is allowed in there," Ana explained for the 100th time.

"I love Cally as much as I love my Tommy. So why can't I go into his room?" Bill argued.

"If I may cut in…" Christian wanted to know something. At Ana's nod, he asked, "Who is Tommy?"

"Oh. Tom is Bill's older brother," Ana explained.

"The sane one," Caleb clarified. "Anyway…Bill, you're allowed to come into my room when we're at the Manor. Maybe not by blood, but you **ARE** my little brother…but only in the Manor. When we're at school, I'm the Main Prefect and you're just a commoner student from Dumpster," Caleb begged for him to understand.

"But…" Bill tried to argue back, when the boy beside him swatted Bill's arm…hard.

"2 'Y's in Greek by tomorrow evening," the boy, who Christian assumed was Caleb's Fag, said, raising his eyebrow at Bill.

"Greek? Seriously?! Who the hell speaks Greek anyway?" Bill whined.

"3 'Y's," the Fag said without much expression.

"And that's just for breaking into Caleb's room. Hope you'll remember this punishment, if you think about doing this again," Ana told Bill. "I'm guessing you broke last night's curfew doing this?"

Bill nodded silently, pouting. He wanted to argue, but Will would give him another 'Y' if he talked again.

"Now…I'm guessing Anthony asked you to escort Christian to the school?" At Bill's nod, Ana continued, "Then why didn't you help him to my office instead of leaving him at the lawn by himself?"

"Will was coming out of the Sapphire Owl, so I ran. I thought if he caught me, he would bring me here." Bill grimaced as his plan clearly hadn't worked.

"It's okay. It was an interesting experience," Christian smirked. "The students looked absolutely horrified when I stepped on the grass. It would've been funny if I wasn't so confused by their reaction," he added.

"Since Christian forgave you, I'm letting this go. Now…did you steal the coffee machine?" Ana asked raising her eyebrow.

"Is it a trick question?" Bill asked. When no one answered, he stated, "Mommy, you always tell me not to lie. So I'd like to avoid answering that question."

Ana smirked at him. "Caleb, as the Main Prefect, what should his punishment be?"

"You'll be on dish washing duty at the canteen this week," Caleb informed him.

"Eww…I just got a manicure!" Bill exclaimed.

"You should've thought about this before you stole the coffee machine," Will said in a sing-song tone.

"You guys are so mean!" Bill stomped his feet and ran out of the room.

For two minutes, no one said anything. "Did he just run away?" Christian broke the silence. A chorus of "Yes" came from the other occupants of the room, making Christian wonder what he had got himself into. Well whatever it was, he guessed it'd be an experience like never before.

.

.

.

 **A/N: Did you like the lemon? What did you think about the new characters? Leave me a review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER** **:** **Fifty shades of Grey or any of its characters do NOT belong to me. I own the plot and more than a few characters though.**

 ***I would like to remind you that this is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to real people or places is accidental; though I did borrow some names and characters from other places that are not mine.**

 **This story is rated M because of Lemons, Violence and gory details.**

 **Previously:**

 _Ana smirked at him. "Caleb, as the Main Prefect, what should his punishment be?"_

" _You'll be on dish washing duty at the canteen this week," Caleb informed._

" _Eww…I just got a manicure!" Bill exclaimed._

" _You should've thought about that before you stole the coffee machine," Will said in a sing-song tone._

" _You guys are so mean!" Bill stomped his feet and ran out of the room._

 _For two minutes, no one said anything. "Did he just run away?" Christian broke the silence._ _A chorus of_ _"_ _Yes_ _" came from the other occupants of the room, making Christian wonder what he had got himself into. Well whatever it was, he guessed it'd be an experience like never before._

.

 **Chapter 7**

.

Caleb and Will left after saying their 'goodbyes'. Ana got up from her seat and closed the door behind them. After locking the door, Ana placed herself on Christian's lap and demanded, "I didn't get my good morning kiss."

"Happy to oblige," Christian grinned at her and licked her lips before sucking on them. Their sensual exploration continued until they were both out of breath. "Good Morning, love," he greeted, panting.

"Sorry about not meeting you at the manor. But a problem came up, so I had to come here," Ana explained.

"No problem. I had an interesting day so far," Christian chuckled.

"I'm done here for the day. Let's go back to the manor," Ana suggested.

After fixing their clothes, they headed out of her office. Ana told Christian that there was another way to go to the Manor and that was through the dormitories. Christian agreed to go from there since that way he would see the rest of the school. Ana showed Christian the class rooms as they passed by them. Every class was really well decorated. Getting out of the school building, Ana took him towards the road ahead. Christian recalled that he had come from the left where the main entrance was. He noticed the different colors of the buildings when they reached the middle of the street.

As they walked to the road ahead, Christian noticed that the four buildings on their left had a thick fence around them. When he asked about it, Ana informed him, "These are the dormitories. The blue one is Sapphire owl, the green one next to it is Green lion, the red one ahead of us is Scarlet fox and the violet building next to it is Violet wolf. Now, on our right, this beautiful yellow and orange building is the teachers' quarters. All the teachers stay here. They can only go out on weekends."

"Why so many different colors though?" Christian asked curiously.

"When I was in middle school, my school building had this awful off-white color. I hated it. I didn't want my students to feel the same about their school. That's why all these colors. And moreover, it helps to give these students a sense of their academic status, to make them study harder."

By then, they had passed the red building on their left and the teacher's building on their right. When they reached the purple building, Christian noticed a 7-storied black building. It was three times bigger than the other dorms.

"And this is…?" Christian asked.

"The Noir Zone dormitory…or as the Prefects call it, 'The dumpster'," Ana explained.

"Good morning, Ma'am," a student passing by them paused and greeted Ana.

"Good morning, Haruhi. Why aren't you in class yet?"

"I have a free period, so I was finishing my Fag duties," Haruhi answered.

"Okay. See you in the evening then?"

"Yes ma'am." With that, Haruhi left.

"Why are most of the boys here so pretty…like girls?" Christian asked chuckling as they took a left turn.

"Only Bill is pretty like girl," Ana said, joking.

"That student looked like a girl too," Christian deadpanned.

"That's because that is a girl," Ana whispered.

Christian paused, "But isn't this a boy's school?" he was confused.

"Yeah, only I, the prefects and Noir zone's Fag…and now you, know that Haruhi is a girl. In fact, she's an honors student," Ana told him proudly.

"So, you broke the school rule for her because she's brilliant?" Christian was amused.

"Hmm…and her fiancé didn't want to leave Japan without her. Since by hook or crook, I wanted him in this school, I suggested this arrangement. Haruhi happily agreed to come here after she excelled in the entrance exam."

"Wow!" Christian was stunned silent.

They passed another small black single-story building on their left after taking a right turn. Christian noticed the church next to it. "You've a church here?" Christian asked.

"And a mosque and a Hindu temple," Ana pointed towards their right. "Everyone has freedom to follow their religion here. If one wants to pray, they can. And if anyone disturbs or discriminates against others for their religion, they get punished for that."

By then, they had reached a thick blue wall with a black wrought iron gate. Ana opened the door with a pull and gestured to Christian to go in first. As he entered through the door, he saw the manor beyond the huge garden; rows and rows of flowers beds, and in between them was the road leading towards the manor. It seemed convenient.

"Why didn't Bill take me from here?" he asked Ana, who was closing the door behind her.

"Did he take you in the golf cart?" Ana questioned instead of answering.

"Yeah…"

"He wanted to drive the cart, that's why he didn't take you through here," Ana answered, an amused smile on her face.

Christian laughed. "Bill seemed very…" he tried to find the perfect word to describe the boy.

"Mischievous, spoiled and a perfect brat," Ana completed the sentence. Christian chuckled at Ana's answer. "I'm sure Andrea told you about the six boys I fostered from England?" At Christian's nod, she continued, "Bill is the youngest of them all, so…I may have given him whatever he wanted for years. And he's a spoilt brat. His brothers are trying to control his bratty behavior."

"Bill and his brother are from those six boys?" Christian asked, curiously. "Who are the rest?"

"The four Prefects. They worked hard to be where they are now," Ana answered, clearly proud of her children.

"You really love these kids. I wish my biological mother was like you," he muttered the last part lowly. Christian had told her about his mother during one of their previous dates. Ana took his hand in hers and squeezed it, offering him a warm smile.

"You **DID** have a mother like that," Ana reminded him. _Grace, his savior._

"You're right. If she hadn't been at the hospital that day, I don't know where I would have been now," Christian smiled, recalling his loving mother.

.

.

.

As they entered the manor, a happy squeal caught their attention. Hope had seen them and was running to them at full speed. "Easy there, kiddo," Christian picked her up in his arms and kissed her on her cheek. "Happy Birthday, little Hope," he wished the little girl as she smacked a loud kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you Clissy," she shouted happily. She turned to her mommy, and waved, "Hi mommy."

"Hi baby. Won't you come to mommy?" Ana pouted mockingly.

Hope started squirming in Christian's arms to be let down. Smiling at her cuteness, Christian placed her down. Hope ran straight to her mother's arms, giggling.

"Happy birthday, my sweet girl," Ana kissed Hope's cheeks, making her smile bigger. "Did you enjoy your weekend?"

"Yeah, I maked cupcakes, visited park, went shoppin'," Hope listed happily.

"Oh my! You had that much fun! But I bet mommy has a better surprise for you," Ana winked.

"Yay! I want to see it," Hope clapped her hands, excitedly.

"Okay, but you have to finish a few tasks first. Will you do them?"

"Yes."

"Alright. I want you to have your lunch and take a nap. When you wake up, I'll help you dress for the evening party," Ana informed.

"Nap?" Hope pouted.

"You promised," Ana shrugged innocently.

Hope sighed and mumbled an 'okay'. Ana called one of the older kids and asked him to take Hope to the playroom until it was time for lunch.

"Come. I'll introduce you to my parents," Ana pulled Christian towards the living room where her parents were helping with the decorations. "Mom! Dad!" Ana called. "This is Christian, my boyfriend."

"Mr. and Mrs. Steele, it's a pleasure to meet you," Christian extended his hand to them and shook their hands.

"It's good to finally meet the man my only daughter is dating," Ray remarked, smirking at his daughter.

"At least you're meeting him. Remember, my father didn't even know your name till you proposed," Meghan, Ana's mom teased.

"Christian, I have only one condition. Don't make my daughter or my granddaughter cry, and we'll get along fine," Ray stated seriously.

"I promise," Christian answered honestly.

"Well then…welcome to the family, son. And call me, Ray." Soon, Ray and Christian started talking about their businesses and thoroughly enjoyed each other's company.

"I like him and he's hot," Meghan whispered in her daughter's ear as they finished wrapping the last few gifts.

Ana looked up and smiled at her mother. "I like him too and I agree." Both mother and daughter giggled like school children.

"What's with all these giggles?" Ray asked his wife. That just sent the girls into another giggle fit. About an hour later, the caterers had something to ask, so Ray and Meghan left to deal with them.

"Phew…that went well. I was so nervous," Christian chuckled as he pulled Ana to him.

"Dad liked you even before we met. So he was looking forward to meet you," Ana told him as she snuggled into his arms.

Christian smiled down at her. "Now…can I help with something else?"

"Yes actually. This is the number of the bakery. Call them and ask when the cakes will be delivered." Ana handed him a sticky note.

"Cakes?"

"Yes, and make sure to ask if all 30 of them are ready to be delivered or not. Tell them if the cakes aren't here by 3 o'clock, they won't get any payment."

"Holy shit! 30 of them?" Christian exclaimed.

"Yeah, between the school and the orphanage, we'll need them," Ana explained.

"I'll take care of it." Christian assured her.

.

.

.

It was around 4 pm when Ana went up to get Hope ready. The preparations were done and all the children were dressed in new clothes. Ana's friends had arrived as well. Christian found Andrea and Taylor talking and joined them for a while. Christian saw the Prefects arriving with six others. That Haruhi girl was one of them, so Christian guessed the other kids were the Fags.

Behind them Bill arrived with a boy in baggy clothes. It looked like his clothes were too big for his body. Christian noticed the boy was wearing a head band, a pony tail of dreadlocks coming out of it. Christian was surprised by this unique look. He'd always thought only black people and hippies wore dreadlocks, but this teen boy was a white male. Christian thought maybe he was into fashion too…like Bill.

Ana and Hope got downstairs around 5 pm and Christian was speechless. Ana was wearing a blue maxi dress, Yoins sliver sequin ankle strap high heeled sandals, a silver bracelet on her left hand, a huge blue diamond ring on the middle finger of her right hand and a pair of blue and white diamond earrings. She had pinned her hair to one side and left curls on the other side. Her casual makeup brought out her bright blue eyes. Christian tore his eyes from his angel to the birthday girl, who was wearing a white up and down dress, matching shoes and a plastic flower crown. When the others noticed them, everyone shouted out 'Happy Birthday!' at them.

The party started and was soon in full swing. Christian learned quickly that Hope was a huge Michael Jackson fan. In fact, all the children loved MJ so much that they did a flash mob on _Thriller_ and _Beat it_. Christian found himself laughing and enjoying more than ever. Ana and Andrea joined the flash mob along with Ana's father and a few of her other friends. Hope danced in her own way from Christian's side. Christian and Meghan cheered them on.

The cakes were cut and the gifts were distributed with equal liveliness. The food was served buffet style. Christian was starving after all the dancing and the games of hide and seek he had played. He started dishing food on his plate when someone's panic ridden voice alerted him. Looking up at the corner, he saw the P4 (Four Prefects) were eating while laughing and chatting among themselves. Christian turned to find the panicked voice and saw Will, Caleb's Fag, racing towards the P4.

Christian looked on curiously as upon reaching Caleb, instead of loudly saying what had him in panic, Will whispered in Caleb's ears. Christian saw the smile on Caleb's face fading and a look of utter fury taking over. Pulling back, Will gave Caleb a helpless look.

"Call the Dark Prefect," Caleb ordered in a chilling tone. "Come," he said to the other Prefects before leaving.

Christian saw that without even questioning about the matter, the 3 Prefects followed behind Caleb in a hurry, while Will went the other way.

The one thing that puzzled Christian the most was, if there were only four Prefects and all of them were together, then why had Caleb asked his Fag to call someone named 'The Dark Prefect'. If he recalled there was no one called Dark Prefect. Placing the plate down, Christian went to find Ana. Something about the whole scene bothered him. Christian found her with her friends to whom she had introduced him earlier.

"Ana? Excuse us for a moment," he told her friends before pulling her away from them.

"Why do you look so worried? Is all the food finished? You didn't get any food?" Ana asked concerned as Christian had gone to get food and had returned with a worried look.

"What?! No! Something happened…" and he told her what he witnessed.

Ana's smile faded with each word he said. After he finished, Ana forced a smile on her face. "Honey, why don't you relax? Don't worry. I'll see to the matter." Ana left him, before he could react.

Ana knew a little too well what a panicked Fag and a call for the Dark Prefect meant. Getting out of the manor, she called for the emergency helicopter. She knew that someone was badly injured.

.

.

.

Christian noticed that Ana and the prefects were gone for more than two hours, but no one at the party seemed particularly worried about it. Ana arrived first and approached Christian, where he was talking to Ana's friends.

"Hey," she greeted him softly.

"You're back. Is everything okay?" he asked low enough that only Ana could hear.

"Everything is fine."

"What happened?" Christian asked.

"Someone stole Caleb's superhero collection," Ana replied with a fake smile.

"What?!"

"Yeah. He's really serious about them," Ana answered, hoping that Christian would believe the fake story.

"I did see Caleb punishing Bill for touching the cape," Christian chuckled. Ana nodded and excused herself. Christian stared at her retreating figure and wondered, _why did she lie?_

.

.

.

 **A/N: So…what do you think actually happened to the Prefects? Why did Ana know that someone was injured? What do you think Christian will do?**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER** **:** **Fifty shades of Grey or any of its characters do NOT belong to me. I own the plot and more than a few characters though.**

 ***I would like to remind you that this is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to real people or places is accidental; though I did borrow some names and characters from other places that are not mine.**

 ****I would like to clarify something first. You will absolutely find some unrealistic things in this story. Please keep in mind it's not based on real life and it's just a story.****

 **This story is rated M because of Lemons, Violence and gory details.**

.

 **Chapter 8**

.

It was around midnight when Christian left the island. The thought that Ana had lied to him was painful. That night he couldn't sleep for even a second.

As he sat in office the next day, his phone rang, making him sigh in frustration. It was Elena. She had been calling repeatedly since early morning. It seemed like she had found a new sub and wanted Christian to try her out. Christian hadn't gotten the opportunity to tell her that he had left the lifestyle. Elena had been in Europe for the last two months and he hadn't bothered to talk to her. Since he didn't want to continue the lifestyle, he figured that he now didn't have anything to talk to her about. He had ceased doing business with her last year, when she found an European investor for her salon chain.

Christian silenced his phone and tried to concentrate on his work. After another hour of failed attempts, he called Andrea to clear his schedule. He gathered his suit and cell phone and walked out of his office. Before getting into the elevator, he called Taylor and asked him to get the car ready. Getting in the car he ordered Taylor to take him to the island. After making a quick call to Anthony, Christian told Taylor to drive straight to the school gate. As he got out of the car, Christian noticed there was another car parked outside the school gate. Getting in through the gate, he walked towards the school building. This time he made sure not to step on the grass.

As he neared Ana's office, her office door opened and a familiar looking boy came out. The boy was chewing on his lip ring, when he noticed Christian. Narrowing his eyes a fraction, he stepped closer. "Can I help you?" he asked in a mildly hostile tone.

"Is Ana in the office? I'm her boyfriend," Christian informed when he realized that the boy didn't recognize him.

The hostile look faded and the boy offered him a sincere smile. "Hello, I'm Tom…Bill's brother. You must be Mr. Christian. I'm sorry I didn't recognize you." They shook hands. "Mother is in a meeting. It'll take some time to finish. Why don't you join me and Bill for some coffee while you wait?"

Christian agreed, realizing that a cup of coffee would be a good idea. As they walked out of the school and headed for the canteen, Christian asked, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure,"

"I noticed students here are more…free with hairstyles and stuff, unlike other schools. Is that allowed?"

"The only two things we must do here is always be in the school uniform and always be serious about our education. Our outer appearance doesn't matter," Tom answered, pointing at his dreadlocks and lip piercing. "This is also one of the reasons why students work so hard to enter this school," he added proudly.

They entered the canteen and found Bill arguing with the man behind the counter. Tom and Christian stepped up to the counter to hear Bill complaining about dish washing, which he was supposed to do as part of his punishment. Christian saw Tom smirking at his brother before ordering. "Mr. Terrance, I'd like two coffees, one chocolate milk with a pinch of coffee, and six chocolate muffins."

Tom turned to his pouting brother and asked, "I hope you're done with today's chores, Billa?"

Bill pouted some more and nodded. "My poor nails are destroyed," he whimpered.

Tom pulled his brother in a hug and patted his back. Christian smiled at the love between the brothers. Suddenly, he missed Elliot.

Pulling back, Bill finally noticed Christian and instantly his expression changed. "Mr. Christian, how are you?" he greeted with a happy smile.

"I'm good."

"I see you've met my Tommy." Bill bounced on the balls of his feet.

"Yeah." Christian smiled at the young boy. He spent the next two refreshing hours with the Kaulz brothers. He was amazed by the love between them; they would argue one minute, then start plotting some mischief the next minute. They were total opposites of each other; one was mischievous like an elf, while the other was calm and deep like the ocean.

An idea struck Christian. If something happened at school, the students would likely know about it. So very casually he asked the teens, "Hey, Ana looked really worried about something last night. Did something happen?"

Christian saw the pleasant smile on Tom's face vanish, while Bill just looked confused. "Something happened?" Bill asked the older man before turning to his brother, "What happened last night, Tommy?"

Christian found it interesting when he saw that Tom was downright glaring murderously at Bill. "Only Prefects know about such things. Why are you asking me?" he bit out.

"But you are…" Bill tried to argue, but Tom cut him off.

"I've no idea if something happened or not."

"Okay. I was just worried. Please don't fight," Christian interrupted. He didn't want them to fight because of him. Christian saw that Tom was not paying him any attention now, as he was looking out the glass window. Turning around, Christian saw a couple was walking by. The woman's eyes were red and swollen, like she had been crying. Christian frowned at the scene.

"It seems mother's meeting is over. You can meet her. She'll be in her office by now." Tom informed.

.

.

.

Ana rubbed her forehead and sighed at the mess. Every pro has a con to it. Stahlherzen High school also had its pros and cons...well only one con—bullying. No matter how hard she tried, someone or other always escaped through the loopholes to bully others. Sighing sadly, Ana headed for her office...even though all she wanted was to curl up on her bed and cry. On top of all this mess, Ana was feeling guilty. She hadn't wanted to lie to Christian but for the good of this school, she had to. She had a strange feeling that he didn't actually believe her last night.

"Should I call him? That won't be weird...right? But...what if he's angry that I lied? I should probably call him." Ana kept muttering to herself as she took her seat behind the desk.

A knock on the door got her attention. The knock only came two times. Wondering who it could be, Ana asked them to come in. The door opened and in a black Armani suit, looking sexy as hell, Christian entered. It took some effort for Ana to stop ogling her handsome boyfriend and wonder what he was doing there.

"Hi," she squeaked. Clearing her throat, she tried again.

Christian smirked, seemingly pleased with her reaction. "Hello, Love. Can we talk?"

"What's going on?" Ana asked, after offering him a seat.

Christian didn't sit; instead he leaned against the table, folding his arms over his chest. "You tell me. What's going on? Why did you lie to me yesterday?"

"Christian…if I lied, than there must have been some reason. And if I didn't tell you in the first place, that means you don't need to know everything," Ana replied, narrowing her eyes as her defenses went up.

"I don't need to know, Anastasia…you looked like you saw a ghost last night. I was worried for you, and I won't apologize for worrying about you," Christian spit out angrily.

"Look…I just…" Ana stammered.

"Don't you dare lie to me. Please Ana…tell me what happened last night," he almost begged.

"I can't tell you," Ana leaned forward and put her head on her hands.

"Why not? Ana…are you in trouble? Tell me…I can help," Christian knelt beside her and moved her chair to make her look at him.

"I'm not in trouble…but someone was…last night. That's all I can tell you," Ana begged for him to not ask more.

"Ana, please tell me. You know you can trust me. I told you about my phobia. Can't you tell me about this matter?"

Ana lost the battle raging inside her, and started sobbing. Christian pulled her from her chair and placed her on his lap as he sat on the floor. He rubbed her back silently, waiting for her to gather herself. "What happened, my angel? Please tell me…" he pleaded.

After Ana calmed her down enough to stop crying, she asked, "Promise me, you'll never tell anyone about this? Don't forget about the NDA you signed."

Frowning, Christian nodded, "I promise,"

"Last night…one of the junior students was bullied so severely…that he had to be taken to the hospital…for emergency surgeries. One of his legs, his right arm and a couple of his ribs were broken. He was covered in bruises. If the main Fag hadn't found him when he did, he boy would've died." Ana started sobbing again.

"Oh god…why…why was he bullied like this?" Christian asked hesitantly.

"Because he was doing better in his studies than those bullies," Ana spit out.

Christian wiped her tears and asked, "So what happened to those bullies?"

Ana wiped off her tears and looked straight at Christian as she replied, "They ran away." Her lips were saying something, but Christian could see her eyes were saying something different.

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah," Ana didn't say anything more.

"What happened to that bullied boy?"

"The surgeries were successful. He'll recover and will return in 8 weeks. He'll then be transferred to Sapphire owl."

"The couple I saw earlier…who were they?"

"That boy's parents. I had to reassure them of their son's safety. I hate these kinds of meetings. It's really hard to tell parents that their children were hurt in my school," Ana sighed before noticing that they were on the floor. "Your suit will be ruined,"

"It's okay. I'm sorry you had to go through this alone. Why did you lie? You could've told me. I would've understood." Christian told her softly.

"Not even victims or the parents of the victims are allowed to tell anyone about this matter. It'll ruin the school's reputation."

"What about those who bullied?"

"Trust me…they got what they deserved." Ana's eyes flashed with anger.

"What…but you said..?" Christian was confused.

"Distract me please," Ana begged, looking up.

Holding her face like a precious gem, Christian brushed his lips against hers. It was barely a kiss but Ana felt like her whole body had felt the caress. He licked her lips and pulled them in his mouth, sucking on them. Ana gasped in pleasure and started kissing him back. He pulled at the clip that was holding her hair together. Her hair fell down her back like liquid chocolate.

Christian pulled back and his breath caught at the sight of her. He could see the hint of the white lace bra in the cleavage of her blouse. Her hair, which he knew felt like silk, brushed her hips. His hand seemed to have a mind of its own as it slowly started unbuttoning her blouse. He kept his eyes locked on her face, waiting to see how far she would let him take things. Ana shrugged her blouse off, letting it fall to the floor. Reaching behind, she unhooked her bra and took it off.

Christian reached out and ran his hands up the back of her legs. He pulled her closer, "You always feel like silk," he told her. He ran his tongue across her nipple. "And you taste like ambrosia."

Ana trembled when his hot mouth enveloped her nipple. Her hands came up to his head and held him close. Each tug and nip of his lips sent a streak of pleasure to her core. Head thrown back, she cried out when his hand came up and pinched her other nipple. Her hips moved against his hard cock. "Fuck me Christian," she whimpered.

Christian groaned at her words. He quickly reached up her skirt and ripped off her panties. Unzipping his pants, he freed his straining cock and positioned her over him. Looking up, he captured her lush lips in a deep kiss and thrust into her. They both moaned at finally being joined after a day of tension and frustration. Slow was not an option at the moment. Ana began riding him fast and hard. Leaning forward, he tugged on her nipple with his mouth, causing her to tighten around him. Looking up, he locked eyes with her. He loved this. Loved that he could see the pleasure building and see how much she wanted this….wanted him. Her pupils were blown as her pleasure built and started tumbling over. Reaching down, he rubbed his thumb over her clit. Her mouth dropped open as she struggled for breath. His other hand gripped her hip, keeping the pace brutal and fast.

When her eyes began to close, he growled and demanded she keep her eyes open. "Look at me!"

She kept her eyes open. Her gasps became more high-pitched as she drew closer to her release.

"Oh god," she moaned, trying to keep herself silent.

Feeling she was near, Christian stood up with her in his arms and laid her on the desk. A few items flew to the floor but they didn't care. All he was focused on was making her scream his name. Her legs wrapped high on his waist as he continued to pound away into her. Her back arched as she met each of his thrusts. Leaning down, he bit her shoulder. He wanted her to know who she belonged to.

Looking back into her eyes, he growled, "Come on baby. Cum for me!"

Her eyes widened for a moment before he felt the trembles start. She bit down on his shoulder as ripples of pleasure shot through her veins and her body clamped down hard around him. Christian did the same as he felt his release build and build until he was nearly blind with need. Neither wanted anyone outside that room to know what was happening. Ana was clawing his back as her orgasm rolled into another. He pinned her to the desk and fucked her at a maddening pace. Then finally he came. "Ana," he whispered in her ears as his release shot forth and coated her. He leaned down and passionately kissed her as he continued his frantic thrusts. He didn't want the pleasure to end.

"Oh god, oh god," she moaned as her body continued to milk him. "Yes! Yes!"

He gathered her close and gave three more hard thrusts before collapsing on top of her. Their harsh breaths could be heard in the quiet office. Both were pretty stunned by how intense their lovemaking had become. Neither had ever felt anything like it before. After five minutes, Christian felt he had the energy to get off of her. He leaned up and gazed down at her. Her eyes were closed, the ghost of a smile on her face. Her hair was spread around her like a halo.

Opening her eyes, Ana looked up at him and pouted. "I'll never get any work done on this desk,"

He chuckled and smirked at her, "I could always get you a new one."

Ana shook her head. "There's no way I'm throwing out this desk." Her blue eyes sparkled as she beamed up at him.

.

.

.

After fixing their clothes, hand in hand, Christian and Ana walked back to the manor. Christian suddenly asked Ana something that was troubling him. "Ana, why didn't you make a combined school? Why a boy's school?"

"Oh I do have a school for the girls. In fact, that is a part of this school. A few miles west, there is a smaller island. I bought it two years ago and turned the whole island into a school. It's just so new that it's not really well known yet," Ana explained.

"That makes sense," Christian nodded, proud of his girlfriend. "By the way, if the bullied student went to hospital, won't there be legal troubles?" he asked worriedly.

"No! I bought part of the hospital nearby. The rest of the hospital belongs to my Japanese student's father. With the help of contracts, NDAs and various other measures, the matter related to this school have been kept private. Kyoya takes care of the staff's silence," Ana explained.

"That's brilliant. How did you think these things through in so much detail?" Christian asked, amazed.

"Kyoya, my Japanese student, made sure to take care of every legal loophole for me. In fact, he works as a finance officer for this school," Ana informed proudly.

"Is he the student for whom you brought in his fiancé by breaking the rules?" Christian smirked at her.

"Yup," Ana grinned at him playfully.

"Why not a professional though?"

"Once you meet him, you'll know the answer to that," Ana replied smugly.

"Ms. Steele!" someone called from behind them.

Turning around, they saw a man in the same outfit Christian had seen Mr. Michaelis wearing before. It seemed the teachers also had uniforms here. Something about this man looked awfully like the other man too; especially the black hair and the height. Christian leaned down a little and whispered, "Is he related to Mr. Michaelis?"

"No. They are rivals and hate each other," Ana whispered back.

As the man reached them, Ana greeted him with a confused smile, "Mr. Faustus? What's the matter?"

"Ms. Steele, a child has been found in an abandoned house. The child care services called to know if you'd be interested in fostering him."

"Abandoned house? Dear god! Where are they? I'll go to them now."

"They are at Harborview."

"Okay. By the way, Christian, this is another one of our talented teachers, Claude Faustus."

"Pleasure to meet you. This is the number. Excuse me." Handing her the number, Claude turned back and walked away.

"I've to go," Ana gave Christian an apologetic look.

"I want to come with you," he smiled at her, reassuringly.

"Then let's go to the manor first. I've to get a few things and check on Hope." Without another word, they rushed to the manor.

Ana came to a sudden stop when they reached in front of the manor. Christian asked looked at her curiously and asked, "Why did you stop?"

In answer, Ana just pointed at something in front of them. Turning to see what had her so stunned, he found a pair of dogs were vigorously mating, right in front of the manor. One was a cute looking white Samoyed dog, and the other, the one f**king the other dog, was a black Great Dane. He could feel his eyes widening. Clearing his throat, "Ana, its normal for animals to mate in public," he tried to explain while suppressing his laughter.

Ana gave him a look that said 'Duh!' "It's not normal…if they are both male," she raised her eyebrow at him.

Shocked, Christian turned around and finally noticed that she was right. Both dogs were male. This time…he couldn't stop his laughter. The dogs didn't even look at them.

Christian covered his mouth with his hand when Ana sighed in frustration. Taking a deep breath, Ana walked to the manor steps, and went towards a little machine. This, Christian realized, was the intercom. Pressing the button, Ana stated in a dry tone, "Bill, please come to the manor…" It announced loudly like a mike. Christian had no doubt that students from the school could hear them clearly. Ana continued in the same un-amused tone, "You dog is mating with Caleb's dog. Please move them from in front of the manor." Removing her hand from the button, Ana waited at the steps, folding her hands over her chest. Christian joined her and looked at the dogs with a smirk. "This was the reason I never allowed female dogs at the premises. I didn't want the kids to have Sex-Ed this early in the life," Ana sighed, shaking her head. Christian was having a hard time stopping his laughter. His whole body was shaking from the effort.

A few minutes later, Christian saw a boy with golden hair in school uniform was running towards the manor at full speed. Upon close inspection, he realized, it was Caleb, the main Prefect. Bill was just a few steps behind him…and so were Tom and the other Prefects.

"I really don't have time for this drama," Ana moaned just before the boys reached the scene.

They had varied reactions upon seeing the scene in front of them. Caleb looked downright horrified; Bill gasped in shock but the others burst into a fit of laughter. "THE FUCK!" Caleb yelled.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry!" Bill started apologizing profusely.

"They haven't noticed us yet…let's go!" Ana pulled Christian inside the manor, stealthily. They could hear Caleb screaming outside.

"Anthony!? Where is Hope?" Ana asked, approaching the butler.

"She's in the playroom with the others…probably playing with the cat Kai," Anthony informed.

"Can you make sure she finishes her lunch? I've got to go to Harborview Hospital. A new child is coming. Prepare a room for him/her. I don't know how old he or she is yet. I'll let you know more soon, okay?" Anthony nodded and went to look for servants to do the jobs. Ana led Christian to the playroom. After explaining the matter to Hope and a cheerful goodbye, they headed for Seattle in Ana's car since it had a car seat.

.

.

.

Arriving at the hospital, the first thing Christian noticed was the boy in Stahlherzen's school uniform. The boy was Asian with black hair, lean body and glasses. He was leaning against a limo. Ana got out of their car and looked towards the boy.

"I knew you'd be here when I didn't see you at school," Ana stated with a smirk.

"I'm always a step ahead," the boy replied. He straightened and removed the jacket of his uniform. Pushing his hands into his pockets, he walked up to them. Very dramatically he bowed and gestured towards the hospital entrance, and said in a sarcastic tone, "After you, mother dear." Ana smirked and led Christian inside. The boy followed behind them with a diary in his hand.

"This is Kyoya Ootori, my Japanese student, my finance manager and my temporary legal advisor. Haruhi, his fiancée, will take over the last position after she becomes a lawyer," Ana introduced.

"Ana told me a lot about you. It's nice to meet you in person. One question, though…sorry if it's too private…but why a fiancée…that too when you're just a teenager?" Christian couldn't help asking.

"You're right…It is private…But I'll answer if I get to do…business with you. Are you interested, Mr. Grey?" Kyoya asked, very shrewdly avoiding Christian's question.

Christian was impressed and intrigued. "How about we have lunch sometime next week? You can show me your plans," he said.

Ana had known Christian would hit it off with Kyoya. She smiled as they both looked utterly thrilled about the upcoming business and profits. Soon, the elevator stopped at the pediatric floor. Ana frowned, wondering why the social worker had asked her to come here and not at the ER if the child had been found in an abandoned house.

Walking up to the nurse's station, Ana asked, "Excuse me? Can you tell me which way is room no. 203?"

The nurse pointed out the way, while gaping at Christian, who was standing a few feet behind Ana. Rolling her eyes in disgust, Ana walked back to Christian. Taking his hand possessively, she marched them towards the room. As they got close to the room, they could hear a child screaming its head off. Ana saw the child care worker was standing out of the room and was peeking in every now and then worriedly.

"Melanie? What's going on?" Ana asked as they reached her. "And why isn't the child in ER?"

"Hey Ana! The baby isn't hurt anywhere. They checked him out at the ER earlier. But ever since paramedics touched him, he's been crying like this." The social worker sighed worriedly.

A few minutes later, Grace, Christian's mom came out of the room and was surprised to see her son and his girlfriend there. "Christian, Ana? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm fostering the baby," Ana replied before hugging her. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Ana dear. That's very good news. There's nothing wrong with him physically but he won't stop crying. I'm worried for him," Grace told them sadly.

"Could he have…" Ana trailed off.

"What?" Grace asked.

"Could he have Haphephobia? You know…fear of being touched?" Ana suggested.

"Huh?! That would make sense…I'll call a psychiatrist then," Grace offered.

"Dr. Trevelyan, he's only 7-8 months old. How will he share his feelings with a psychiatrist?" Melanie asked.

"Valid point," Grace sighed, helplessly.

"Would it be okay if I meet him?" Ana asked.

"Sure."

They entered the room and saw a naked baby boy was lying flat on the hospital bed, throwing his arms and legs around angrily as he cried his heart out. The baby had rose-gold color hair and pale skin. "Hold on!" Ana whispered to Grace, "That doesn't look like fear…It looks like…he's throwing a tantrum," Ana informed with an amused smile. "Hope used to do this when she was little."

Slowly Ana went towards the bed and sat down. Without saying anything, she placed her hand on the baby's head and rubbed softly. Miraculously, the baby stopped crying and turned his head to look at Ana with his big green eyes. His lips trembled as he hiccupped and stared at Ana. "Da?" he asked in the sweetest voice.

Ana could hear the surprised gasps from the others but she didn't turn to look at them. Instead, offering a smile to the baby, she asked, "Why are you crying, little one? Are you hurting somewhere?"

"DA!" the baby answered loudly.

"What does that mean?" Christian asked his mother. Grace shrugged in answer.

Ana looked at the social worker and asked, "Was there any toy or something with him when he was found?"

"I'll ask around." Melanie left the room. A few minutes later, she returned. By then the baby had crawled up to Ana's lap and Grace was able to give him a checkup. "They said, the baby was playing with a small hedgehog when they found him. They left the hedgehog behind when they picked the baby up," Melanie informed.

"Is that your friend? Did they leave your friend behind?" Ana asked the baby, who was almost glaring at Melanie.

"DA!"

Ana chuckled and told Melanie to get the hedgehog back. "Kyoya, Christian, will you please accompany her? And make sure to get pictures of that place. I want every detail of that place." Nodding, the three left the room.

.

.

.

In about twenty minutes, they arrived at an old house. It was situated on a deserted road. There was no other house in a half mile radius. Getting out of the car, Kyoya pulled off his Ray-bans. "Who reported the child being here? There's no one around—this place and the house looks haunted," Kyoya stated looking around.

"What kind of person leaves a small child in such a deserted area?" Christian muttered angrily. His biological mother had at least kept him with her.

"That's another strange thing. Someone called and reported the child, but when the police and paramedics arrived, there was no one else here," Melanie shrugged.

"Let's go in," Christian said. Kyoya asked his driver to wait by the car.

As they approached the house, they gazed at the overgrown bushes and shattered windows. It all seemed really spooky.

As they walked in, they saw that they were in a large room that was the foyer. There were two lights on either side of the staircase that led to the second floor. Off to the right of the large foyer was a door that led to the kitchen. The kitchen was old and musty smelling. Christian looked around, wrinkling his nose. Sections of the ceiling hung limp in the stagnant air. Fragments of plaster lay damp over a long unused floor. Dust lay over every surface like dirty snow; a pristine layer of dust, not a footprint anywhere. Melanie pointed at the living room where the baby had been found. Kyoya pulled out his camera and started clicking photos of every surface.

Christian looked at him curiously. Noticing his unspoken interest, Kyoya answered, "Mother collects all the available data for the children. So that she can show them when they are old enough, where they were found. It's important to know your roots, she says." He clicked another photo before turning towards the older man. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"I'll check the other rooms for the hedgehog," Melanie said, before leaving them alone.

"Are you really certain about dating mother?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Christian asked defensively.

"You're a billionaire. You could have any girl you want, so why Anastasia Steele? You do realize…that she is a package deal, right? Once you get serious about this relationship, there's no getting out," Kyoya stared at him through his glasses.

"What are you trying to say? Is it about Hope?"

"No…not just Hope. It's about all those children at the orphanage and the school. You do realize that after getting closer if you guys break up, it won't be just mother's heart you'll be breaking, right?" Kyoya asked.

"Why do you think we will break up?" Christian was offended.

"This child fostering is mother's life. Are you ready to be a part of it? What about when you guys have kids of your own? Will you let the kids stay at the manor? Or will you want mother to move to the city for you? You do know that mother is their only guardian, right? Have you thought these things through?" Kyoya left the room, leaving Christian behind with his thoughts.

 _Was he ready for this commitment?_ Christian wondered. He really hadn't thought about these points before. Kyoya was blunt but what he said was the truth. It was not only Ana and his feelings that were involved in this relationship. There was a lot more to consider too. And it seemed he and Ana had a lot to talk about. Sighing he went back to searching for that damn hedgehog.

Christian headed upstairs, holding onto the banisters tightly, as with every step the stairs creaked. Dust bunnies the size of bowling balls tumbled across the floor boards towards unseen skittles. Free papers piled up to the letter box and cascaded all the way to the top of the rough wooden stairs. The house's only occupants weaved their webs between the spindles of the stair banisters, and from the ceiling to the wall, old cobwebs billowed in draft. Christian started opening door of the rooms as he reached the second floor. The doors creaked open, moving open a centimeter at a time. It could've moved faster but the wooden doors had grown moldy and soft with water and neglect. Christian was sure if he pushed them harder, he'd probably push right through the doors. Once inside, a thick coat of dust and mold coated everything. He stepped inside tentatively, as there were already several dark holes where the floorboards had snapped…weak from mold and pressure downwards by the weight of gigantic dust bunnies that had formed.

He continued to move through the house. Then he came to the fourth door, faded green paint curling with age, brass handle almost consumed by a thick network of cobwebs. Reaching out he turned the handling. As the door opened, Christian was shocked at the scene. There was something unbelievably spooky about this room Christian called Kyoya loudly as he stared at the pentagram drawn with blood on the wall. The used candles and the blood marks of the floor sent a shiver rushing down his spine. A few minutes later Kyoya and Melanie joined him in the room and were equally disturbed by this room.

"What the bloody hell?!" Melanie gasped in horror.

"Quite accurate," Kyoya fixed his glasses with his finger and looked around the room. It seemed like someone had been performing satanic rituals here.

"Are you sure…the baby was found here…I mean, in this house?" Christian asked, hoping for a negative answer.

"Unfortunately…yeah," Melanie sighed when something caught her eyes. Something was moving on the floor. "Wh…what's that?!" she squeaked as she pointed towards the floor.

Christian and Kyoya exchanged a glance before kneeling down and looked closely. Kyoya leaned down on the small moving thing and blew on it. Dust flew from it and a dirty looking baby hedgehog was revealed. "Just as I thought," he commented.

"It's the hedgehog, Miss Melanie," Christian told the woman who had stepped away from them, scared.

"Really!?" she asked in disbelief. She came close and peeked over Kyoya's head. "Huh! It is the hedgehog. Now I feel silly," she grumbled.

"Let's take it and get out of here," Christian suggested. He pulled out his handkerchief and slowly placed it over the small animal. Pushing his hand under its body, Christian picked it up.

Melanie suddenly chuckled. At Kyoya and Christian's curious look, she said with an amused smile, "My grandma used to say, always trust a man who can handle a hedgehog." The boys chuckled as well and headed out of the creepy house. As they got out of the house, Kyoya told them that he had successfully finished talking pictures. He thought the house might break down before he could finish his job. As they walked to the car, both males turned to look at the house. The house was no more than a shack on its foundations. How long the shivering walls could withstand the beckoning call of gravity, the boys didn't know.

.

.

.

 **A/N: Leave me your thoughts…Love you 3**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER:** **Fifty shades of Grey or any of its characters do NOT belong to me. I own the plot and more than a few characters though.**

 **Offence and fiction Alert:**

Guys, in the next two or three chapters you may read something that might offend you or irritate you because, and I quote, _**'This never happens in real life'**_. It's just the plot line. So, just go with it. Thanks.

 **This story is rated M because of Lemons, Violence and gory details.**

.

 **Chapter 9**

It took more than four hours for them to finish their formalities. Ana told Christian that it would've taken more time if Ana didn't regularly take in foster kids. The child care service of Seattle knew her very well and was very happy with the accommodation she had for children. After returning from the spooky house, Christian had given the hedgehog to the baby. Since then the kid had been playing with it.

When Christian had given up the BDSM lifestyle, he thought he'd never experience that strange excitement again. But after the day he just had, he couldn't have been more wrong.

It was almost dinner time when they got back to the manor. Kids were waiting eagerly to meet their new foster brother. Christian watched how easily the baby was accepted…even Hope was beaming happily at the baby...until she noticed Christian.

Running towards him at full speed, she shouted excitedly, "Clissy, you got me a brotha'?" Christian chuckled as he knelt down to hug the little girl.

"He's your foster brother, honey," Ana answered with a smile.

"Oh!" came Hope's sad reply.

"What got my angel so sad?" Christian asked.

"I really wanted you and mommy to get me a baby brotha' or sista'," Hope explained innocently. Both Christian and Ana choked on air at her statement.

.

.

.

After dinner, Hope had insisted that Christian read her a bed time story and tuck her in. This was the second time he had dinner with all the children. He noticed that a few of the children were also being friendlier with him. He realized the true meaning of Kyoya's questions when he saw that the kids were accepting him as their own. If he and Ana broke up, these kids would also be hurt along with the two of them. Even Christian was getting very attached to these children. And Hope had owned his heart since they first met. The kids made him want to spend more time with them. Even he didn't know when he had started loving this unorthodox family. He realized he wanted this life; he wanted to spend his entire life with Ana, whose one smile had enough power to fill him with happiness. _**Good god! I love Ana!**_ The thought made him gasp loudly as the realization sunk in.

"Mr. Christian? Are you okay?" one of the little boys asked, whom Christian was helping with math.

A team of six children around the age of 6–8, had insisted that Christian help them with their math as he was getting out of Hope's room. Since then, he had been helping them and a few other older kids with their studies in the library of the manor.

"I'm fine, Brian. Now, tell me, did you finish the skip count by twos?" Christian got them busy in studies again, leaving him free to think about his beautiful girlfriend.

Half an hour later, Christian was finished with the kids. He bid them 'goodnight' and started looking for Ana. This place was so huge that he felt like he should get a map. He shook his head, chuckling at the random thought. He was passing a door when he heard Ana's voice. For some strange reason, he didn't enter the room; instead he peeked through the partially open door.

It was the new baby's nursery. Ana was sitting on a small couch and feeding the baby with a bottle. There were two men with her in the room. It took Christian a few moments to recognize the men. One of the men was the Vice-principal, Sebastian Michaelis; and the other was the teacher who had informed Ana this morning about the baby, Claude Faustus. _**What were they doing here?**_ Christian wondered.

"I'm **NOT** naming the baby 'SATAN', you moron," Ana grumbled.

"How about 'Lucifer Junior'?" Claude suggested, pushing his glasses up in satisfaction.

"Are you freaking kidding me now?" Ana hissed angrily.

Feeling confused about the topic of their discussion, Christian knocked lightly on the door before entering the room. "Hey. I hope I'm not interrupting?"

"No. You've got good timing actually," Ana gave him a frustrated smile.

Placing a kiss on her forehead, Christian sat down beside her and asked, "What do you mean?"

"We're searching for names to give this little one," Ana explained. "And these two are suggesting that I name the baby 'Satan' or 'Lucifer' since he was found at the place where a demon summoning ritual might've happened," she huffed angrily.

Christian felt his eyes widening before he looked at both men. Sebastian was casually leaning against the baby's crib; while Claude was leaning against the window. Christian glanced around the room. The room was painted in a lovely shade of grey with dark wooden furniture. _**How did they get it all done in a few hours?**_ wondered Christian, but he dismissed the thought. At one corner of the room was a cage for the hedgehog. It had a nice setup inside, where the hedgehog was walking around.

"You could also name him 'Beelzebub'. Now that's a royal name," Sebastian looked really proud at his own suggestion.

Christian smirked. "If any parent names their child those names, forget the childcare services; the child might sue them," he explained. "By the way, when a baby gets born in a hospital, do we name them 'hospital'?" Christian noticed that for some weird reason, the men really wanted to name the kid after Lucifer. It was clear on their faces. Why two well educated teachers would want to do something like that, Christian couldn't understand. If they hated the baby, it might've made sense, but they seemed really taken with the baby, if the loving glances they were giving it was anything to go by.

"Then we're naming the hedgehog after the prince of hell," Claude stated with a decisive nod.

 _ **Prince of hell, REALLY?**_ Christian thought sighing. It's like these men had a crush on Lucifer.

"Okay. We'll call it … but it's so cute and innocent looking! How can we name it 'Satan' or 'Lucifer'?" Ana complained.

"You have to compromise, love. It's better than the baby being named that." Christian chuckled at her scowl.

"How about 'Abaddon'? It's Hebrew for 'the destroyer'," Sebastian suggested.

"It's…actually good…If you promise not to voluntarily tell anyone the meaning of this name, only then can you name the hedgehog 'Abaddon'," Ana bargained.

Both men agreed with the condition. "So…what are we naming him?" Claude pointed at the sleeping baby.

"Dusk," Ana smiled down at the baby.

"Perfect!" Claude praised.

"Not bad, Ms. Steele. Anyway, we shall take our leave now. Good night Ms. Steele, Mr. Grey." The men left the room silently. Ana tucked the baby in the crib and smiled at him.

"Are you sure about this relationship, Christian? Do you still want to date me?" Ana asked suddenly.

"Why?" he asked as he stood up and joined her by the crib.

"In our relationship, I don't bring only one baby, Christian; I bring hundreds of them and more. Even for people who had been dating for all their life, my situation would be a…hard limit. And you're dating for the first time. Are you sure you want to date someone with so much baggage?" Ana felt tears streaming down her face.

This had been her fear from the beginning. When Christian had taken in everything so easily during Hope's birthday, Ana had felt a sense of relief coming over her. But when today the call came for the baby, her fears came back full force. There would be more children in the future. Ana's life was focused around this island, but Christian had a life in the outside world. If their relationship developed to the next steps, then what would happen? This manor was Ana's home and Escala was Christian's. When it was time to move in together, who would move in with whom?

"Ana, you're the first woman that has made me want to try a vanilla relationship," Christian joked as he wiped away her tears. "The more time I spend with you, the more I wonder why I didn't do these things before. Prior to meeting Hope, the last child I saw was my sister, Mia. But after hanging out with these kids, their curiosity, innocence, mischief, I felt like they've started healing me from inside. And you, my dear, are like the heart of my body. I didn't know what I was missing until I met you, Ana. I wasn't a hearts and flowers kind of guy. But for you, I wanted to be that sappy romantic guy." Christian stepped closer to the speechless girl in front of him. "You're my soul mate; my other half. You're mine as I'm yours in every way. You're stuck with me until we're old and grey, on the verge of death. I love you, Ana," he confessed.

"Oh Christian!" Ana cried, before she pulled him in for a desperate kiss. Pulling back when the need for oxygen became dire, Ana dragged Christian to her room.

.

.

.

Christian realized this was actually the first time he would see Ana's room. He felt like a teenager, sneaking into his high school girlfriend's bedroom. As they passed through the hallways, Christian realized he had only came to this side of the manor once, when he had tucked in Hope a few hours ago.

Ana opened the door of her bedroom and came to a sudden stop. Turning around with a blush covering her face, she pleaded, "Please don't judge me!"

Christian looked at her curiously and asked, "What are you talking about?"

"This," Ana said, before switching the lights on.

Christian took in the classic emperador gold Louis XV style bedroom. As he walked inside, he noticed Ana's room had two sections. The whole room was decorated in the classic emperador gold Louis XV style; even the study that formed the second section of the room. Christian decided he would check out the room later. He had more important things to do.

Turning around, he walked up to her, slowly pulling off his suit jacket. Throwing it on the floor, he started on the tie but Ana stopped him. Licking her lips, she whispered, "Leave it on."

Smirking at her lustful eyes, Christian started removing his shirt as he kicked off his shoes. Toeing off his socks, he started on his slacks. But he didn't reach very far as Ana stopped him again. Stepping past him, Ana went to stand in front of the full size mirror. She started stripping off her clothes while maintaining eye contact with Christian through the mirror. She saw his grey eyes darkening when she was only left in her underwear. She wasn't wearing anything special; just a maroon push-up bra and matching thong from Victoria's secret. But the way he was looking at her made her think of a hungry lion who was about to devour the deer.

Walking to her, he stood behind her without breaking eye contact. "Don't close your eyes," he ordered.

Ana gasped in anticipation as he placed his hands on her hip. With feather like lightness, he caressed her soft belly and traced the stretch marks that were left after her pregnancy. "These marks remind me that you've brought a life into this world, and every time I see them, I feel like worshiping you," he whispered reverently.

Slowly his hands crept up, pushing her bra up on the way and cupping her breasts. He played with her nipples, making her gasp and squirm in arousal. They maintained eye contact and Christian pinched her nipples hard. Ana felt herself falling over the edge. Looking away at last, Ana leaned against the mirror and moaned loudly. She felt her arousal sipping through her lace thong. Christian left her sensitive nipples alone and knelt down behind her. Pulling her thong off, he licked the juices of her inner things and her pussy lips. He sucked on her lips as he held her tightly against his face. Pulling back he looked up and found Ana looking at him through the mirror. He gave her a devilish smirk, before he stuck his tongue into her butthole, making Ana squeal in surprise.

"Cr…Christian! What...what are you..." Ana broke off in intense pleasure. She had never tried anal sex or anything related to it, so she was quite surprised at how much she liked it.

Grabbing her cheeks apart, Christian drove in and started fucking her ass with his tongue, while his fingers fucked her pussy. Ana was surprised as she found herself getting closer to another orgasm again. Soon, she was shaking from the feeling of euphoria.

Getting on his feet, Christian removed her bra and carried Ana to the bed. She looked up at him with dazed eyes as he stripped off his slacks and crawled up on the bed. Ana caught his tie and pulled him down on her. They started kissing tenderly as Christian settled between her thighs. She was so slick down there that he didn't even have to push much and his hard length was already in her.

Overwhelmed, Ana had to close her eyes. She didn't realize that she was biting her lip until he was finally sheathed inside her. Lazily, she opened her eyes again. He towered over her, watching her every reaction.

"I love you." Christian whispered.

It caused a shiver to run through her while a smile showed on her face. She wanted to say something, but all that left her lips next was another moan as he started to move, slowly, but picking up speed. His hands rested next to her head, circling her, holding her, while their chests rubbed together perfectly. Needing to feel more of him, needing him to enter her deeper, Ana brought her legs up. Meeting his thrusts, tilting her hips, she urged him on. They watched each other as they fell over the edge together, looking utterly strong and completely vulnerable at the same time. Christian kept moving, prolonging the sensation. As they came down from the high, Christian settled himself beside Ana and pulled her into his arms again.

They were laying on the king size bed, when Christian recalled Ana's hesitancy upon entering her room. Looking around the room, he asked, "Why did you look so embarrassed when we came to your room?"

"It's a princess room, in simple words. I didn't want you to think that I was such a snob that I think myself a princess," Ana explained, pouting.

Christian chuckled, "It's a nice and tastefully decorated room. But…it doesn't match your personality,"

"I know. My grandparents decorated this room for their only grandchild…me, on my 21st birthday. A few weeks after this room was finished, they died in a car accident. This was their last gift to me. So I couldn't bring myself to change a thing. I kind of started loving this room after a while," Ana plopped her head on his chest and looked up at him.

"They loved you very much," Christian ran his figures through her hair and kissed her on her forehead affectionately. "By the way, I love you…even with your princess room," he added, hoping that she would say it back.

Ana knew he wanted to hear her say those words again, but this time, she wanted to tell him in a special way. So, she changed the topic. "Let's take a bath."

.

.

.

Two weeks had passed since that day and Christian was getting restless. His psychiatrist, Dr. John Flynn, was quite surprised and amused by Christian's…new situation. Christian had changed a lot in these past 2 months. Dr. Flynn had only seen Christian 2 times after he started dating Anastasia Steele. Flynn was intrigued by the woman who had changed Christian Grey. The more Flynn heard about her, the more he wanted to meet this fascinating woman.

It was not that Christian and Ana hadn't met in these 2 weeks; in fact they had spent all their free time with each other, alternating between the island and Seattle. Everything was going well in every other aspect of their lives. The only problem Christian had was that Ana still hadn't told him again that she loved him, and this was making him insecure. That was the reason he was currently pacing in front of his psychiatrist.

"I mean I told her that I love her. I never said that to my mom. Ana knows that. She did tell me that she loved me once. Why isn't she saying it again? Do you think she doesn't love me anymore? What would I do if she doesn't?" Christian stopped and gave Flynn a panicked look.

"I'm sure Anastasia has her reasons. You two just started dating, Christian. Give it more time. You have a beautiful thing going on. Don't rush it," Flynn advised calmly.

"THAT'S your advice? Have patience!" Christian exploded angrily.

"Yes. I could've said more but you wasted our time pacing and wearing holes on my carpet. So…I'll send you the bill," Flynn smirked.

"Ugh! You're a…carrot headed vegetable blockhead!" Christian blurted out and was quite shocked. He wanted to call Flynn something worse…anything was worse than what he had just said.

Flynn was shocked too…for a few seconds, before he burst into laud laughter. Christian waited for him to stop laughing but when he saw no sign of that happening anytime soon, he left, rolling his eyes and with no solution for his problems. Holding onto his stomach, Flynn continued to laugh.

.

Christian entered his office, still pissed about Flynn's amusement at his situation. Ros was waiting for him. They had a meeting with one of the local companies.

"Are the clients here, Ros?" Christian asked taking his seat behind the table.

"No. They asked to be rescheduled," Ross answered shrugging.

"WHAT!? Why?"

"It seems the CEO's son has been missing for the last two weeks. He just learned about it from the school yesterday."

"Missing? That's strange," Christian frowned. "How come they didn't know about it before? Two weeks! Good God!"

"I don't know much detail. Should we go meet him personally?" Ros asked.

"We should. Let's finish our work before lunch. At lunch hour, we can go to his house. Tell Andrea to cancel my meetings after lunch." Nodding in agreement, Ros left.

At the thought of a kid going missing and recalling how he had met Hope the first time, Christian called Ana to check up on Hope. That little girl had stolen his heart even before her mother did. Ana's phone was switched off. Frowning Christian called the manor's landline.

"Who is it?" asked a familiar voice after receiving the phone.

"It's me, Christian. Bill, its Tuesday. Why aren't you in your class?" Christian had got to know Bill quite well in the last 2 weeks. Whenever he could, Bill bunked his classes and roamed around the Manor, doing pranks on Anthony or Ana's parents; everyday it was a new mischief.

"I came to get my books," Bill lied.

"All your books are in your hostel room; which by the way, you only use to kill spiders. I'm calling Caleb," Christian threatened.

"MEANIE!" Bill accused and ran away, throwing the phone at another kid.

"Good morning, Mr. Christian. It's me Selig. How's your day going?" the boy who caught the phone asked, staring after Bill's retreating figure.

"Hey, Selig! My day is going slowly. How are you, buddy?"

"I'm good."

"Hey Selig, where's Hope? Can you give her the phone for a minute?" Christian asked, feeling guilty for wanting to talk to Hope more that Selig.

Selig laughed at Christian's guilt filled voice, "Hope is having tea party with grandpa and the other girls. Dusk is also with them. But he doesn't seem to be enjoying the tea party much."

Dusk was a little different. Everything that soothed or amused other babies made him cry. Imagining his and Ray's reaction to the tea party, Christian laughed, "Okay then. Take care. See you at dinner."

"See ya later, Mr. C," Selig wished before hanging up.

Christian tried Ana's number again but it was still switched off. Sighing he tried to concentrate on his work. He was going to see Ana in a few hours anyway. Christian worked through the next few hours without any break. Andrea had left him coffee once; even that was left forgotten and cold. Ros came back during lunch hour and they both headed out.

.

.

.

The first impression Christian had looking at the huge mansion was that it was another snobby rich person's house. Every aspect of it showed money. _**I'm one of these snobby rich people.**_ Christian shook his head at the random thought and got out of the car. As they reached the entrance of the mansion, Ros pulled off her sunglasses and told the servant, "I'm Ros Bailey and this is Christian Grey. We're from GEH,"

"Please come in," the man showed them to the living room. A few people were already there; two of them were police officers.

Christian was surprised by who he found there. "Ana!? What are you doing here?" he blurted out. Everyone in the room looked at him at that.

Ana was surprised to see him there too. "Hey!" she greeted him with a sad smile.

"You two know each other?" a middle aged man asked, getting up from the couch. Others in the room got up from their seats too.

"Mr. Desmond, I would say it's a pleasure to meet you but we all know it's not. We came here to see if we could help," Ros shook hands with the man.

"Thanks, Ms. Bailey. Mr. Grey, sorry for the rescheduling," the man said sadly, shaking Christian's hand.

"Children are always more important than work. I understand," Christian stated.

"Please have a seat. This is Detective Amberdon and Detective Kiths."

"Hello Detectives," Christian greeted politely before taking a seat beside Ana.

"You didn't say how you know Principal Steele," Mr. Desmond reminded.

"She's my girlfriend," Christian informed. Turning towards Ana, he asked, "Mr. Desmond's missing son was your student?"

"Yeah. As I was telling the detectives, Josh had given us a leave of absence application, saying his family was going camping and a few of his school friends wanted to join him. All of them had informed me of the same thing in their applications. When more than 10 days passed and they didn't come back, I called his father to find out if they had extended their trip. That's when I learned that they never even came home," Ana explained anxiously.

"And about 11 days ago, I received a letter from Josh, where he said he was going camping from school with his friends and not to worry. When Principal Steele called, I was shocked," Mr. Desmond told the detectives worriedly.

"I have a question," Detective Amberdon stated. "Why did your son write you a letter and not call? It is after all a modern world," he asked rather suspiciously.

"Cell phones and personal technologies are not allowed in the school premises. Every student gets one and a half hour of computer time to check on their social media pages or mail their friends and family. To make the students appreciate their parents better and for better communication, every student must write at least two letters a month to their parents, and the parents are obligated to write them back. Students wait eagerly for these letters every week," Ana explained.

"These letters had made Josh and my relationship a lot better than before. Detective, I don't know where my son is, but please find him," Mr. Desmond begged as he broke into heart breaking sobs.

"Mr. Desmond, we're doing our best to find him. But we'll need that letter and application for evidence," Detective Kiths informed sympathetically.

"Here you go. I brought all four applications as none of the kids have returned yet," Ana handed him the papers. Mr. Desmond also gave them the letter. The detectives took their leave after collecting some more information.

"Mr. Desmond, I have to go too. But please, let me know if you learn anything about the kids," Ana stood up.

"Of course I will! Thank you for your cooperation. You didn't have to do it,"

"Of course I had to. They were my kids too. I was worried about them." Mr. Desmond nodded his head sadly.

"I'll walk you out," Christian stood up and walked out with Ana. "I didn't know all these troubles were happening at school. You must've been so stressed," he stated as he leaned against Ana's car.

"Don't worry about it. Things happen everywhere. You're coming over, right?" Ana asked.

"Hmm…I'll be there in a few hours. See you then." Christian kissed Ana goodbye and opened her door. Getting in the car and waving at him, Ana left.

"Missing for 10 days," Christian sighed as he muttered. "Strange…in a span of 2 weeks one kid gets bullied so bad that he almost died, and another few kids go missing," Christian was walking towards the house when he came to a sudden stop.

"Wasn't there a rule in the contract where it was written that any felony committed on the island, would be punished on the island?" he mused. A strange thought crossed his mind. "Did these kids really go camping like they said, and got lost…or not? Did they even leave the island in the first place?" Christian asked himself suspiciously.

.

 **A/N:** _ **Your Reviews are an amazing inspiration for me. So leave me a review!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER:** **Fifty shades of Grey or any of its characters do NOT belong to me. I own the plot and more than a few characters though.**

 ***I would like to remind you that this is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to real people or places is accidental; though I did borrow some names and characters from other places that are not mine.**

 ****I would like to clarify something first. You will absolutely find some unrealistic things in this story. Please keep in mind it's not based on real life and it's just a story.****

 **This story is rated M because of Lemons, Violence and gory details.**

 **Chapter 10**

At dinner that night Christian was really lost in his head. He kept thinking about the coincidence between the bullying incident and the missing children incident. He wanted to ask Ana, but didn't want to offend her if what he was thinking was wrong and these two incidents were actually coincidental. Christian was still deep in thought when someone came up to him and leaned against the wall beside him, Turning his head, Christian saw it was one of the prefects.

"Why are you standing here alone, Mr. C.?" Liam, the prefect of Green lion asked cheerily, sipping on his protein shake.

"It's nothing. You tell me. How have you been?" Christian asked curiously, since this was the first time he had talked to the Green lion's prefect.

"I'm really excited. Our sports festival is starting from next Monday. Everyone in our dorm is really pumped up," Liam answered with a huge grin.

"Sports day! That sounds like fun. What kinds of sports do you have here?" Christian turned towards the teenager to know more. After all, this would be the first sports day he'd be part of where he wouldn't be a student.

"Oh…We have lots of sports. Since all the prefects and some of the other students are British, cricket is included and counted as most important. We have two events where all the dorms will have to participate and compete against each other: cricket and the group boat race. Other than that, we have archery, aikido, football, basketball, volleyball, competitive eating, martial arts, chess, costume race and so on. Anyone can participate in those. My dormitory is in charge of this whole event," Liam bounced on the balls of his feet and gestured wildly as he explained. His excitement was so infectious that even Christian started feeling excited.

Caleb, Jose and Nicolas were at the other side of the room, talking to each other when they noticed Liam's excited expression. "Why is he so excited?" Caleb asked curiously.

"I have a feeling that I know what he's so excited about. But let's confirm it," Nicolas said, smirking. Jose nodded silently from under his hood.

The boys joined Christian and Liam, just as Liam said, "…and our sports festival continues for 15 days. Best 15 days of the year!" he exclaimed.

"IT'S SPORTS DAY AGAIN!" cried out a horrified Caleb. He looked like he was either going to cry or faint…or both. Christian was really surprised by Caleb's reaction. After all, he was the main prefect. Shouldn't he be excited too?

Liam, Nicolas and Jose coordinately coughed out " **NERD**!" before they smirked at Caleb. Christian felt his eyes widening in surprise. Did they just call Caleb, the boy with popular-kid looks, a nerd?!

"Hey!" Caleb protested, though it sounded more like a whine than a scolding.

At Christian's confused look, Liam, Nicolas and Jose explained, "The students who excel at studying and get the highest scores, are the only students who are allowed in the Sapphire owl dormitory. In other words, all of them are nothing but a bunch of sophisticated nerds," they teased Caleb, who scowled at his friends. "Sapphire owl always comes last in the sports festival."

"I just think it's waste of good time and energy that we could use to study. You guys won't understand that. Overconfident muscular blockheads!" Caleb protested. Christian suppressed a smile as the boys again coughed out " **NERD**!" causing the main prefect to stomp his feet angrily and leave their company.

"It'll be fun watching him participating in sports if his reaction is anything to go by," Christian stated, amused by Caleb's instant reaction.

"Participate? And Caleb?! Just wait and watch how many excuses he gives mother, so he doesn't have to take part in the sports. He just looks like a high school popular kid; in reality, he's such a nerd that he has a secret room made in his dorm just for his action figures, super hero costumes, life size superhero dolls and comics," Liam said, grinning.

"No one is allowed there. Only Bill sneaks into that room every now and then. Don't you remember that first day when you came to school? Bill had stolen something from Caleb's secret room that day. That's why Caleb was so frustrated," Jose added with a smirk of his own. This was the first time Christian had seen this boy talk. Usually Jose just stayed silent and observed everyone.

"Sports festival is the only time of the year when we get to tease Caleb relentlessly," Nicolas said with a mischievous smile.

Christian joined their laughter, shaking his head. If he had friends like this when he was a teenager, Christian was sure he would've never gotten into the BDSM lifestyle and he would've had a normal upbringing, despite his past with the crack whore. Then he realized why he didn't have friends like this. Because Elena had made sure he was separated from everyone, so that he was lonely and needed only her. She had even separated him from his family. Christian didn't know how he felt about this new discovery.

.

.

.

Later that night, Christian was waiting for Ana in her bed. His thoughts kept going to the NDA and rule abiding agreement. The door opened and Ana entered the room rubbing her eyes. She was wearing a dark blue satin cami and shorts set by Victoria's Secret.

"Hey," Christian greeted softly, "You look so tired."

Ana pouted and nodded her head before she climbed onto the bed. "It was a hectic day," she lay down on top of Christian and started placing soft kisses on his neck. With every kiss, Christian grew more relaxed. Then Ana lifted her head to look in his eyes, "Why were you so lost in thought today?"

"A thought has been troubling me…but I don't want to offend you," Christian confessed softly.

"You're a genius, you know that, right? I had an idea that you'd catch up when you heard about the missing kids," Ana snuggled up to Christian again.

"So the bullied kid and these missing kids are connected…somehow?" he guessed, peering down at her.

"I have to tell you everything from the beginning for you to understand this. Please keep an open mind," Ana pleaded for him to understand.

"Ana, when you learned about the dark parts of my past, you kept an open mind, and you didn't even know me well at the time. I love you, Anastasia. How can I not keep an open mind, and try to understand what you want to tell me? Please…trust me with this."

"It was after I returned from London with the boys. The school had just started a few months ago. I was still recruiting teachers and other employees for the island at the time but when the boys arrived, I got distracted with their care. All six of them were suffering from various forms of PTSD. Sebastian wasn't the Vice-Principal then. Mr. Shoemaker was the Vice-Principal and he suggested one day that a few of his friends would be ideal for teaching positions. I should've paid attention to that matter but…I didn't…" Ana had a haunted look on her face as she recalled the past. Christian gathered her in his arms tighter as if to protect her from the past.

"The boys started school. Caleb, Liam, Nicolas, Jose and Tom were 10, while Bill was only 9 years old. I didn't check on school every day, like I do now; only once a week, as I was trying to establish the orphanage. One evening when I returned from Seattle, I heard someone crying from under the stairs. When I looked there…I found Bill…bruised black and blue…like someone had punched him…repeatedly." Tears streamed down Ana's face. Christian gasped as he tried to imagine the scene. Bill, that lively, mischievous prankster, that happy boy had gone through such an incident; Christian was finding it hard to believe.

"Who did this?" he asked angrily.

"The teacher Mr. Shoemaker had hired. But I had to put that on the back burner because Bill was in so much pain…" Ana broke down and started crying. "I…I had to take him to the hospital. Caleb, Tom and Liam were in the game room when I carried an almost unconscious Bill out to the car. One look at him and I swear I saw something snapping and reshaping in those boys at that moment. Caleb called Nicolas and Jose and asked to call my dad so he could meet me in the hospital. I was feeling so guilty, Christian," Ana pushed herself up as she sobbed harder. "I had promised them that I'd keep them safe, and I couldn't even do that. Caleb and Tom came up to me and said, 'Mom, you take care of our Bill and we swear on our lives that we will take care of the school matter.' I don't know why but I thought they would maybe call 911 and ask for help. I was ready to hand over the island to the US government. It took me three days to return from hospital as Bill had to go through back to back surgeries due to internal damages. When I returned…it was like a whole new world…but deadlier. Caleb…10 year old Caleb had issued vacation, so the school was empty," Ana took a deep breath as Christian sat up and wiped off her tears.

He offered as encouraging smile at her. "What happened?" he asked.

"Sebastian and Claude had arrived, when I returned. They were with the boys; taking caring of them…helping them. There were two teachers and the Vice-Principal bound and gagged in the living room of this manor. Sebastian told us the whole truth. The Vice-Principal and his friends were actually criminals, who had escaped from prison. When they learned about the 'no government island', they decided to settle here. In the two weeks they were in the school, they had beaten a lot of students in the name of punishment, particularly small students, and they bullied and tortured them mentally. Bill heard the two teachers talking about how they used to kidnap kids and used to beat them to death before getting caught. Bill didn't know that the VP was involved with them. So, when he told the VP what he heard, they tried to beat Bill to death; however, Sebastian saved him, and hid him under the stairs."

"Fucking bastards!" Christian hissed angrily, "Please…please tell me they were punished!"

"To tell you the truth, I was feeling totally useless. I broke down. I had put my kids in the hands of danger when I hired that Shoemaker. I didn't know what to do when Nicolas told me that upon calling 911, they wouldn't come to help as they didn't have jurisdiction here. I was trying to come up with a way, when Tom came back from Liam's room with his cricket bat, and before anyone could react, he started beating those men. Soon, other boys joined him. The strange thing was…they weren't beating them only for Bill; but for all those students and children those men had tortured or killed. It was then Claude suggested the idea of having our own law and rules in the island. Sebastian and Claude got rid of the dead bodies. The boys got rid of their PTSD; they were stronger than ever…even though they were only 10. I think the training they had got from their parents to be the next Earls helped with this situation. They had to grow up too early," Ana finished with a sad sigh.

"There're still a few things missing from the story, aren't there?" Christian asked knowingly.

"Those five boys are the judges and executioners of this island. They swore to protect this island and everyone inside of it. You may think they are young, but trust me, Christian; they are not only knowledgeable but also excellent judges of character. In the years that passed by…new problems arrived and the Prefects tackled them with rules and regulations. Death is the last resort they take. Even though I hold the ultimate power, it is they who run this island," Ana told him, feeling proud of her boys.

Christian was silent for a while. He licked his lips and sighed, "If every kid was this forward thinking, the world would've been different. I just don't know if it would've been a good different or bad." He paused a minute as another matter came to his mind. "By the way, where did Sebastian and Claude came from suddenly?" he asked curiously.

"That's a story for another time. I'm feeling drained," Ana pleaded.

Nodding, Christian pulled Ana beside him and spooned with her. "So…those missing kids were the bullies who injured that kid?" Christian asked after he calculated the possibilities.

"Yes," Ana gave a sharp nod.

"What happened to them? And what about the letter they sent their parents?" Christian asked curiously.

"They were punished by the Main Prefect and Dark prefect. Those letters were sent to ensure this island's safety along with a coping mechanism for their families. The families didn't need to know what kind of monsters their kids were. They'll always remember them as the innocents they thought their kids were," Ana closed her eyes and waited for his judgment. She had come clean about this whole matter. If Christian accepted her, even with these dangerous flaws, then she would tell him how she really felt about him. If he didn't, then she'd keep her broken heart hidden, and try to act normal.

"I don't know how I feel about killing the offenders, I'm sure some of them deserve it. So I won't comment on that now. But all I can tell you is that…I think you're the bravest and strongest person…and I'm proud to call you mine. I'm proud of the person you were in the past and the person you are today," Christian told her quietly. "I love you, Ana, and nothing else matters."

.

.

.

Ana was in her home study, deep in thought. She was sure any other man would've run the other way, but Christian never reacted like she expected him to. Her distrust of men was really deep-seated, especially after the Shoemaker incident; yet somehow, Christian Grey had managed to go through every test, and gained her trust. Ana had never loved anyone like that before.

From the very first time she met Christian, she had felt a strange kind of spark between them. Soon, she started to understand what she was feeling, and she got scared. But without ever realizing it, Christian always managed to wipe out her worries.

"What has my daughter's attention? Or…should I ask…who?" the familiar voice of her mother broke her train of thoughts.

"Hey, mom!" Ana greeted, getting out of her seat and hugging her. "When did you come over?" she asked pulling back.

"Just now. Your dad had an important meeting, and I was free. So, I thought I'd spend the day with my little fairy," Meghan Steele made kissy noises at her, making Ana laugh.

"Mooom!" Ana whines, "You make me sound like I'm a little kid. I'm an adult now…don't call me 'little fairy'," Ana pouted, before sitting on the divan with her mom.

"When you're 70, I'll still consider you my little fairy, because you'll always be my baby. I love you, my heart," Meghan ran her fingers through her daughter's hair. "Now tell me…what had you so distracted? I knocked 4 times but you didn't even blink," she demanded.

"I told Christian about the punishment system. He didn't judge me or leave me. He sat there comforting me," Ana explained sadly.

"But…it's a good thing…right?" Meghan was puzzled.

"I don't know, mom. I keep waiting for him to come to his senses and run. This fear is keeping me from telling him how I feel about him."

"How do you feel about him, dear?" Meghan asked tilting her head.

"Every time he leaves to go home, I feel like begging him to stay back. I feel…incomplete without him. He had started to feel like the sun of my universe. I'm in love with him, mom. If he leaves, I don't know how I'll cope; and that thought haunts me," Ana confessed.

"When I first fell in love your dad, I was scared too. A friend of mine had said at the time, 'People have searched for centuries to find the right way to say 'I love you' and to try to explain those butterflies in your stomach, that warm fuzzy feeling in your belly and that heart skipping a beat. Remember one thing always…that whether you've loved and won or loved and lost, it's always worth it.' I followed his advice and look how happy your dad and I are today. Love is worth taking a risk for," Meghan smiled at her daughter warmly.

Ana felt like a heavy burden had disappeared from her shoulders and relief filled her. She beamed at her mother and pulled her into a tight hug. "Thanks mom. I'll take the risk. You guys have made me strong enough to withstand any storm." Jumping up from the divan, Ana almost ran towards the door. Opening the door, she came to a screeching halt. "Bill?"

"I want to drop out, and make modeling my main career," Bill informed her with a decisive nod.

Ana sighed at Bill's hatred for education. "Honey, I never stopped you from pursuing your modeling career. But I cannot agree to let you drop out of school. You need to graduate from both school and college. That's the minimum I expect from you. I don't care what subject…but you need to graduate from college and for that, you need to finish school," Ana told the black haired boy. Bill absorbed this pensively. It was always hard to tell if she was getting through to him, because Bill would listen to all the good advice in the world, and then go straight in the wrong direction with it.

"Why do I have to?" he finally said. "Tommy is older and I know he'll go to college and manage our Earldom. We'll be rich. Why do I have to study for that?" he pouted.

Ana grimaced and stared at him silently. Bill huffed at her reaction and threw his hands up before shouting, "OKAY FINE. I WILL NOT DROP OUT FROM SCHOOL!" before he stomped out of there. Ana smirked at the boy's reaction, shaking her head. She exchanged a look with her mother. Ever since Hope and the boys had come into her life, Ana finally understood her parents and made sure to apologize to her mom every time she felt like she was about to pull her hair out.

.

.

.

Christian had had a busy day and was exhausted. He couldn't believe that he was going to suggest to Ana that they have a movie night. He just didn't have enough energy to do anything more. Sighing tiredly, Christian entered the elevator and noticed that Taylor didn't get in. "What?" he asked, puzzled.

"Have a good evening, sir," Taylor said with a smirk.

Frowning, Christian tilted his head and gave his bodyguard a confused look. "Ohkaaay…"

Taylor waved at him and went away. Shaking his head, Christian punched in the code for the penthouse and leaned against the elevator wall. As the door opened, he found the lights were dimmed, and the entrance was decorated with fairy lights. The lights seemed to lead towards his living room. Following the lights, Christian found a pillow fort was made in the middle of his living room; except that it was made with fabric. It was decorated with a comfy mattress, pillows, hanging paper lanterns and fairy lights. He felt a smile coming to his face as he found his girlfriend inside the fort, working on her laptop. She was wearing a light pink, thin t-shirt and grey shorts with grey wool cardigan. Her brown hair was cascading down one side as she was biting down on her lower lip, concentrating on whatever she was doing.

Christian felt himself getting hard at this welcoming scene and smirked down at his cock. That stupid thing loved Ana in every outfit. He kept getting hard whenever he saw her. Shaking his head, he cleared his throat. "This is a lovely sight," he commented as he started removing his suit jacket and tie.

Ana looked up from her laptop and a lovely smile spread across her face. "You're home!" Ana closed her laptop and got up to greet him properly. Wrapping her arms around his body, she looked in his eye and asked, "Do you like the decorations? I thought we'd have a fort date night."

"I love it. Thank you. I need to take a shower and change." Christian kissed her on her forehead.

"Go, but please hurry. I'll warm up the food." Pushing him towards the stairs, Ana spanked his ass and winked at him. Laughing, he headed to his room.

It didn't take him long to come back down. Christian had already changed into some comfy charcoal grey pajama pants, and was completely bare on top. Seeing him walk through his apartment, striding with confidence made Ana smile at him again. Dear God! She loved this man so much.

Ana had made lasagna for them. Serving two big portions at once, Ana handed him the plate. "Mmmm…It smells so good." Christian inhaled the yummy smell hungrily. Soon they finished their dinner and headed to the fort.

Ana turned on her iPod and a song about desire and love floated in the air. Christian stared at her as she stripped off of her wool cardigan. As she stepped closer, with a teasing smirk Christian leaned back on the mattress and indicated with a finger for her to come closer. Ana stopped just out of reach and smirked back. Running her hand over her hips, she pulled her t-shirt up. Throwing it somewhere behind her, she groped her breasts and moaned at the pleasure that shot through her body, She could almost feel him looking at her, all the way to her core. Pushing her shorts down her legs, she pressed her legs against each other and gave him an expectant look.

A guttural sound came from Christian's chest. He shoved his pajamas down his legs and pulled her to him, clutching her hips. Her heart pounded as she saw the tautness of his features, the primitive intent of his gaze. Before Ana could blink, she was pulled over his lap, his hardness opening her lower lips, pressing into her clit. A whimper broke from her lips as he pushed her fully down, compelling her to straddle him, to take all of him. Her flesh throbbed tightly in response. A moan broke through her lips.

Christian went still, his searing gaze fixed on her face as she moved restlessly over him. Grasping her hips, Christian pushed her back down and thrust upwards harder.

"Christian. . ." She was unable to stop herself from squirming and lifting again. With every helpless movement she made, he pulled her hips back to his. His thighs braced behind her, and one of his hands went to the place where they were joined. He watched her, played with her clit, his fingers sliding across her with flirting strokes while his body never relented its deep, provocative grinding.

"I'm gonna cum…please, I want us to cum together," Ana managed to say. "I can't wait any more."

"But you will." Reaching up to her, he drew her down and kissed her deeply.

"Please, Christian…oh god…please!" she begged.

"Not yet," he commanded as he trailed his hands down her back. "You're so beautiful," he whispered, "So sensitive. I could make love to you forever."

"Christian," Ana moaned as she rested her head on his forehead.

She took his lower lip between her teeth in a gentle nip. "Finish it now," she said sternly.

"Not yet." Christian gave her a teasing smile.

"I can make you," Ana threatened.

"Really? How?" His tone told her that he didn't believe her for a second. After all, he had trained to control his own orgasms for years.

Ana stared at his arrogantly handsome face, the glitter of challenge in his eyes. Lowering herself over him, her body gently rocked by his ceaseless thrusts, she put her mouth near his ear. "I love you," she whispered, catching him off guard.

Nothing more was needed. His breath stopped on a groan, and he drove into her and held, his powerful body trembling with the force of his release. Sliding his arms around her, he poured all his tortured longing into her, and she continued to murmur to him, promising love, safety, and new dreams to replace the broken ones.

 **A/N: I know this one was shorter than the other chapters. But tell me how you feel about their progress and the punishment system. Let me know in a review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER:** **Fifty shades of Grey or any of its characters do NOT belong to me. I own the plot and more than a few characters though.**

 ****I would like to clarify something first. You will absolutely find some unrealistic things in this story. Please keep in mind it's not based on real life and it's just a story.****

 **Thanks so much to my awesome Beta, Ninkita**

 **This story is rated M because of Lemons, Violence and gory details.**

.

 **Chapter 11**

Next morning, when Christian woke up, he found Ana gone. He pulled on his pajama bottoms, and followed the enticing smell of freshly brewed coffee. Ana was humming to herself and preparing two cups of coffee. Christian hugged her from behind and said, "Good morning, love."

Turning, Ana beamed at him. "Good morning, handsome."

Christian turned her around and effortlessly placed her on the kitchen counter. Ana giggled and pulled him in for a kiss.

They made out until their coffees were cold. Pulling back, Ana suggested, "Today is Saturday, and the sports festival is starting from Monday. Can you take off from your office for 15 days? Or maybe…at least a week?"

"I can do both…but let me discuss it with Ros first."

"I love you," Ana replied with a smile.

"I love you too," Christian kissed Ana's forehead. Pulling back, he asked, "By the way, do you know what happened to Taylor yesterday? He didn't come up with me last night."

"Yeah," Ana chuckled. "He helped me with our date preparation. So as a thank you, I sent him and Gail on a date last night. After dropping you off, they left for their date. That's why he didn't come up," she explained.

Christian smiled at her affectionately. "You're amazing. I loved the way you told me you love me."

"Of course you did. You're a lecherous pervert," Ana joked.

"Reeeaaally?! But you love this lecherous pervert. So what does that make you?"

"Female lecherous pervert?" Ana suggested.

"Yup," Christian agreed. He took his coffee cup which was cold by now, and drank it in one go. Making a disgusted face, he placed the cup down and shivered. Ana laughed at his reaction and did the same. Christian pulled her into his arms and carried her to their fort in the living room. They spent the rest of the day making love and watching movies. Ana tried to teach Christian to cook, but they ended up making out again.

That evening, Christian's phone rang. He looked at the screen and saw the call was coming from manor's landline number. Curiously, he said, "Hello?"

"Clissy?" Hope's voice came from the other side.

"Hey, angel. Why aren't you in Seattle this weekend?" Christian asked. This was the first time Hope hadn't come with Ana. It didn't happen often that Ana and Christian went on dates alone; Hope usually came with them. So, he was surprised when he realized that Hope wasn't in Seattle with them.

"I gotted shopping with Granma fol Granpa's bithday. But I misted you," Hope sniffed. _**(I went shopping with Granma for Grandpa's birthday. But I missed you)**_

"I missed you too. Would you like to come here tomorrow? We're going to my parent's house," Christian informed her with a smile. Everyone in his family loved to have Hope over. "When is grandpa's birthday?" he asked.

"Granpa's bithday? It's next Wednesday. We going to Glace and Callik's house? I can come tomollow?" Hope asked excitedly. _**(Grandpa's birthday? It's next Wednesday. We going to Grace and Carrick's house? I can come tomorrow?)**_

Ana had gone to the bathroom. Returning, she found her boyfriend talking to her daughter. Sitting down beside him, she heard him asking Hope if she could come the next day or not. She smiled as warmth spread through her. Ana loved the connection Christian and Hope had between them. Christian treated Hope like his own daughter and the interesting fact was, he didn't even know it.

"I have to ask your mom about it. I'm putting you on speaker and we'll ask your mommy together, okay?" Ana heard Christian say in the phone.

She rested her head on his shoulder as he put his phone on speaker. "Hey baby, how was your day with Granma? Did you sleep well last night after our video chat?" Ana asked.

"I haded the bested day, mommy," Hope informed, shouting happily. "Aftel oul chat, granma read too stolies to me and singed a song too." _**(I had the best day. After our chat, Granma read me two stories and sang a song too.)**_

"I'm glad you had fun, baby. Now, do you want to join us in Seattle? Mommy can come and get you."

"Billa has a potosoot tomollow in Seettle , mommy. Lememberl? Can he come with us too?" Hope asked, expectantly. _**(Billa has a photo shoot tomorrow in Seattle , mommy. Remember? Can he come with us too?)**_

"Why don't I send Taylor and he can pick both kids and bring them here?" Christian suggested.

"Alone?" Ana hesitated. "If Bill comes, do you really think Taylor can handle him?" Ana asked raising her eyebrow.

Christian chuckled. "Or we can invite all them to come here. This way we can bond outside of the island too. I'll call mom and tell her that we won't come to dinner this weekend,"

"The second option sounds good. But…are you sure?" Ana gave Christian a hesitant look.

"Absolutely. I get to bond with 6 of your favorite kids," he joked.

"Yay! Cally, Tommy, Lim, 'ose, Nico and Billa's coming too!" Hope's excited squeal made both adults smile.

"Okay, we're hanging up now. I'll call you in a few hours to sing to you," Christian told the little girl. He'd been doing this for a few weeks now. Every few days, he would call Hope before her bedtime and sing her to sleep. He treasured those moments.

"Okay bye. Bye Clissy. Bye mommy. Luv you." Hope hung up before either adult could return the sentiment. Shaking their heads at Hope's antics, they hung up.

Christian looked at Ana, who was looking at him curiously. 'I love you' he mouthed, making her smile. He asked her to call the prefects and twins and get them to Seattle the next morning with Hope. He wanted to spend time with them too. And that way, they could all get gifts for Mr. Steele's birthday.

.

.

.

Christian and Ana had cleaned up the living room the night before. Gail had made a huge breakfast when she learned that Hope and the other children were coming to Seattle. Taylor was waiting in the garage where the manor's limo would arrive. Christian and Ana were getting dressed in the master bedroom. Gail was happy at the buzz in the air ever since Ana had come into their lives. The couple came to the kitchen a few minutes later, with bright smiles on their faces.

"Thank you so much for making breakfast, Gail. I should've helped you. I'm so sorry," Ana apologized.

"What are you sorry about? I loved doing it," Gail assured her. "Now, would you and Mr. Grey have breakfast with the kids or before them?" she enquired.

"They'll be here any moment now, Mrs. Jones. So, we'll wait for them," Christian informed.

Just then, the intercom rang. It was Taylor from the garage, letting them know that the kids had arrived. A few minutes later, the elevator door opened, and Hope's happy squeal was the first thing they heard. Hope ran full speed towards her mom.

"Mommy, I misted you," she announced.

Ana picked up her baby in her arms and hugged her tightly. "Oh, my baby! I missed you too."

"Did you miss us?" an amused voice asked.

Looking up, Ana smiled at Nicolas. "Of course I missed you guys too." Ana passed Hope to Christian, who shared their own happy greetings. Ana hugged and greeted each of the five boys and told them she had missed them; for her they were all her babies.

Christian looked over the group and noticed that there were only five boys instead of six. "Where's Bill?" he asked.

"We dropped him off at the studio his photo-shoot is in," Tom informed. "He'll be done by 12 pm," he added.

"Okay. Let's have breakfast. Taylor will take your bags to the guest rooms," Christian said, before leading everyone to the dining room. Gail and Ana brought the food to the table with Christian helping them. Gail protested the whole time, making Christian help her some more…just to tease her.

The boys helped with setting table…well other than Nicolas, everyone did. Nicolas claimed that he'd had his nails done the day before. Soon, they all sat down with Christian at the head of the table and Ana beside him. Hope was in a high chair between Christian and Ana. Christian stared at his full dining table. When he had bought the penthouse, he'd never thought he would have the dining table full of people. He thought he would always be alone. Ana patted his hand as if she knew what he was thinking. Offering her a smile, he started with his breakfast.

The conversation flowed freely with Hope's excitement mixed in it. The boys talked to Hope as much as they chatted among themselves and the adults. The boys thanked Gail for the food, and Christian could swear he saw her swelling with pride. He smirked at her reaction, as he saw her motherly side coming out again. The first time it had happened was when he'd told her about his date with Ana.

"I had a few ulterior motives for inviting you all here," Christian announced after everyone settled in the living room. At their questioning looks, Christian continued with a smirk, "The first motive is…I want all of your help to buy Ray's birthday gift. This is his first birthday after Ana and I started dating. So, I want to impress him." Ana chuckled at that, while secretly loving that he wanted to impress her father.

"And what's the other motive?" asked the silent, mysterious boy, Jose.

Christian smiled as this was the first time Jose had talked to him directly. "The second motive is…I want to turn one of the guest rooms here…into a room for my little angel," Christian pointed towards Hope.

"I getted a new loom? Can it be a pincess type?" Hope asked excitedly as she hopped up and down. _**(I get a new room? Can it be a princess type)**_

Ana was too surprised to react; Christian came up to her and knelt in front of her. "Hope was the little angel that brought you to me. I love her like my mother, Grace, loves me. I finally understood my mom's love for me after Hope came into my life. I know, you and I will get married one day…and THIS is another of my steps towards that direction. Will you agree to let me do it?" Christian asked taking her hand.

Ana gave him a watery smile and nodded, "Okay…but I have a small condition."

"What is it?" Christian asked apprehensively.

"You can have the room painted, but can we start the furniture shopping from Target, Wal-Mart and IKEA?"

"ANA!" Christian groaned. "Seriously?"

"Please!" Ana gave him a sweet smile.

"Ughh…okay, fine! Only because I love you and you're cute," Christian said, poking Ana on her nose. Ana wrinkled her nose and leaned in to kiss him.

"Christian and Ana sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" sang the boys as they teased the couple.

.

.

.

Everyone rushed to get ready for the day. Like before, Ana and Hope were getting ready in the room next to Christian's. They had to wait for Bill as he would have a fit if he got to know that they had gone shopping without him. The boys were getting ready in three other guest rooms; two in each room. One hour later, Ana, Christian, Hope, Caleb, Liam and Tom were ready. Ana was wearing a magenta printed maxi dress and colorful wedge sandals. Hope was wearing a matching dress that came up to her knees and a pair of brown flower sandals. Christian wore a blue shirt, beige pants and dark blue stylish jacket. Caleb was wearing a white v neck t-shirt, blue jeans, army green shirt as jacket and brown sneakers. He finished his outfit with a pair of Ray-Bans and a wrist watch. Liam was in a grey t-shirt, faded jeans and brown sneakers. He was carrying a side bag with jeans jacket hanging from it. Tom was wearing an oversized t-shirt, loose white pants, black Reebok shoes, black bandana and a black cap over the bandana. He was also wearing new lip piercing.

Another half an hour later, at 1.30 PM, Jose and Nicolas were ready as well. Jose was wearing black skinny jeans, black boots, and black net like top made of wool. It had a hood. Nicolas was wearing a grey wool sweater, maroon pants, black coat, black shoes and black rimmed glasses. Bill wasn't ready yet. Everyone was waiting for him in the living room.

"I think you should call the restaurant and tell them that we'll be late," Ana suggested to Christian with an amused smile.

All his life Christian had thought that only females take time getting ready, but it seemed he was wrong…again. Shaking his head with a smirk on his face, he made the call.

Yet another half an hour later, Bill arrived with all of his hair defying gravity. It was standing up in various different directions. Usually only the top half of his hair did that. His hair also had strands of white in it. Christian blinked a few times just to make sure that he was really seeing it. Bill was wearing a black t-shirt, black pleather jacket, blue jeans, metal choker, rings, bracelets and black Cuban high heeled boots. He was also wearing black eye shadow.

"Why are we still standing here?" Bill asked sassily. "Aren't we getting late?" Everyone raised their eyebrows at him, which he ignored and started towards the elevator.

"Sometimes I really want to spank him until he cries and apologizes for behaving like a snob," Tom said, glaring at the retreating figure.

"And I feel like pulling on his ears until they're not attached to his body anymore. Such a brat!" Caleb added with a grimace.

"He's lucky that he's younger than us and we love him. Otherwise, I would have punched his face a long time ago," said Nicolas.

Liam chuckled, "I know Bill's a spoiled brat, but he's our brat. Come on, let's go." He herded the boys towards the others and followed behind Bill.

They took the limo so that all of them could go shopping. They went to a cozy restaurant named 'Art of the Table', where Christian had booked a few small tables in one corner for privacy. When the waiter arrived with the menus, Bill claimed loudly that he was a vegetarian, and snatched away the meat menu. Christian glanced at Ana and found her exchanging amused looks with Caleb and Tom. Nicolas grumbled under his breath about Bill being a fake vegetarian. Liam and Jose chuckled silently and started looking over the menu.

After finishing their desserts, they headed to the nearest Target…much to Christiana's displeasure. Other than some room decor and decorative stuff, they didn't find much for Hope's room. Caleb bought a few action figures, a batman costume and minion toys; Liam bought a few t-shirts to workout in; Jose bought art supplies; Nicolas bought nail paints and gloves; Tom bought a few caps and body piercing set. Bill grumbled about low quality things while buying fingerless gloves, bracelets, strange necklaces, six or seven cans of hair spray, and so on. Christian was passing by the baby section when he saw a few swaddling blankets. He touched them reverently as a thought came to his mind. What would it be like to hold his baby in his arms? Those tiny hands and feet would be covered by the blanket to keep them from becoming cold. Before he could stop himself he picked a few nice printed blankets. He wanted to buy a bassinet too, but stopped himself from getting carried away. But he did buy a baby traveling bed.

Hope begged for 3 different kinds of tutus, four princess dresses and lots of toys; but Ana only bought her a multicolor tutu and some stuffed toys for the room in Escala. Christian wanted to buy whatever Hope asked for, but Ana stopped him, explaining that it was necessary that they didn't always indulge the kids. Ana wanted all of her kids, even Hope, to grow up knowing the value of things.

Bill was just an exception in this situation since he earned his money through modeling. So, he never asked anyone before spending his money. As a result, he was a brat, and a bit of an arrogant snob. Caleb and Tom had been trying to make Bill more humble, but it wasn't working out too well.

They went to the Wal-Mart next. Tom and Liam went crazy in the shoe section. They each bought more than 6 pairs of shoes, surprising Christian.

"6 pair?! Really boys? What happened to the10 pairs you bought last month?" Ana inquired.

Giving her sheepish smiles in answer, Liam replied, "I'm an athlete, mother. I need shoes."

"And I love shoes, so I buy them with my pocket money," Tom stated.

"You boys are crazy. Bill is getting spoiled watching you guys," Ana sighed. They just grinned mischievously.

They found rugs, curtains, fairy lights, floor lamps, a readymade pillow fort, some décor stuff and so on for Hope's room. Christian was surprised by the prices of the stuff they bought.

Next they went to IKEA and headed straight towards the bedroom section and children's bedroom section, as they didn't have time to go through every section. The boys each bought new things like beds, new leash, chew toy, traveling bags, scratching post, fluffy mats and so on for their pets. Nicolas bought a coffee table for his room in the dorm. Christian promised that they would make a day of it next time they came to IKEA. Christian hadn't thought he would like anything in here but he was mistaken. He liked a six drawer dresser for his closet, a pair of arm chairs for his study and a fluffy ottoman and a white dressing table for Ana in his bedroom. They bought Hope an adorable toddler bed, a dresser, and a small vanity. They also bought a small book shelf and some hanging shelves. It was already 8 pm when they left IKEA.

Everyone was tired after the day they had. Gail offered to make dinner, but Christian gave her time off and ordered pizza, chicken wings, french fries and cold drinks. Taylor went to get the food. Ana asked Gail to join them as they were planning a movie night.

Christian had a family cinema room that he never used. Gail had cleaned it up earlier. Ana and Gail gathered blankets and placed them on the couch to use later. Ana told everyone to change into the flannel pajamas and plain t-shirts she had bought them. She told Gail to change too and asked her to tell Taylor to do the same when he arrived. Ana headed up and helped Hope change into her pajamas before she did the same. She wore grey yoga pants, white camisole and a matching grey cashmere cardigan. She didn't bother with a bra.

Hope looked tired, so Ana told her to take a nap until it was time to watch the movie. Nodding sleepily at her mother, Hope laid down, cuddling with her bear and a pillow. Ana tucked her in and sang her to sleep. Ten minutes later, Ana left a sleeping Hope and went to Christian's room. Knocking, she entered the room and found it empty. She could hear the shower running in the bathroom. She wanted to join him there but she had just taken a shower. With a tired smile, she sat on the bed. A few minutes later, Christian came out, wiping his hair with a towel. Ana stared at his wet body greedily, which was wrapped with a towel around his waist.

Noticing her lustful look, Christian smirked. "Hey greedy girl, enjoying the view?" he asked.

"Hell yeah…my man has an amazing body," Ana answered breathlessly before she bit down on her lip.

Leaning over her and placing an affectionate kiss on her forehead, he whispered, "Later."

Ana pouted up at him as she grabbed his hips and pulled him closer. Christian stood up straight and stared silently as Ana unwrapped the towel from his waist. He was already hard and leaking. Looking at him through her eyelashes, she leaned in and licked the head. A hiss came out of Christian's mouth. Licking the head of his cock a few times, Ana teased him. At last, he couldn't stop his hand from grabbing onto her head and moving his hips forward to urge her to take him in. Smirking at his impatience, Ana started taking him down her throat inch by inch. She gulped and tried to take him in at once. It took her two tries to do it. Christian groaned and tightened his hold on her head.

Pulling back, Ana looked up at him and took him in again. Ana gagged on his cock a few times, but didn't let that stop her new found rhythm. She could feel Christian getting closer and closer to release. She had read a few days ago that if you tightened your hold at the base of the cock, the man can't orgasm, and prolonging it makes it more delicious. So, she held tightly onto the base. Christian gasped as he was so close to coming, but Ana's hold had stopped him. Torturing him for another ten minutes, she finally loosened her hold. A blinding orgasm burst through Christian. He came so hard that Ana couldn't swallow all his cum, and it ran down the sides of her mouth.

Pulling back, Ana wiped her mouth with the towel she had unwrapped from Christian. Christian pulled her in for a deep kiss, tasting himself in doing so. He wanted to return the favor and do so much more, but he could already hear the boys talking downstairs. Forcing himself to separate from her, he smiled at her. "I love you," he said.

"I love you too, Christian."

.

.

.

Everyone had gathered in the family cinema room. Taylor had brought the food and Gail warmed it up. Ana woke Hope up from her nap. It took around 15 minutes to take their comfortable seats with their food. Since they wanted a family night and wanted to start with Hope, they decided to start by watching 'Despicable Me'. It was Hope and Caleb's favorite movie. Christian learned that both Caleb and Hope were in love with minions. He also found them funny.

The next movie they watched was 'Home Alone'. It was Bill, Tom and Jose's favorite movie. Hope fell asleep in the middle of the movie. Ana fixed the traveling toddler bed in the middle of the room and tucked Hope in with earplugs. Ana cuddled into Christian's arm and lost herself at the warm feeling. They watched the first two 'Harry Potter' movies next. They were Liam and Nicolas's favorite. Nicolas claimed he should've been Harry Potter as he was more handsome than the actor. Liam just wanted to play quidditch.

Gail brought popcorn as they started watching Ana and her favorite show, 'The Modern Family'. Christian and Taylor had never watched this show, so they were enjoying it to the fullest. The boys watched till 4 episodes of the first season and left to sleep. Tom took Hope with him to tuck her in. The adults finished the first season and said good night.

Christian and Ana went upstairs to Christian's bedroom. They went inside the room, and closed the door behind them. Ana started walking towards the bed but Christian pulled on her arm, spinning her around until her back was pressed against the door. His body instantly pressed against hers, and her fingers automatically went to the back of his head as their lips met. Ana felt like his mouth was setting her on fire. Then he licked her lower lip and pushed his way into her mouth. Ana groaned desperately and pulled him tighter to her. Christian growled loudly and moved his hands to grip her hips roughly as his mouth started trailing down her jaw line, to her ear and then he began breathing heavily onto her ear and sucking on her ear lobe.

"My god, Ana..." he hissed at her ear, holding her tighter against him and breathing against her skin. "I want you so fucking bad."

Ana's eyes darkened at his words. Instead of responding, she grabbed him by his hair and pulled him in for another kiss. Christian wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and crashed his lips to hers again. Ana responded immediately. She moaned as he drew her tongue into his mouth and his hands grabbed her ass. Ana was feeling needy for him. She needed his teeth on her skin. She nipped his bottom lip before tracing his tongue with her own. Christian reached down and brought her legs up to wrap around his waist. He walked over to the bed and set her down.

"Fuck Ana," he gasped when she broke away from their kiss and licked a trail down his neck.

Ana bit down on his neck lightly and pulled back. She gazed up at him, her blue eyes overflowing with lust. "Fuck me Christian," she ordered a little breathlessly.

He hardened even more at her words. They were crude and made him want to do bad things to her. Reaching down, he forced down her yoga pants along with her purple panties. His hands snaked underneath her cashmere cardigan and pulled it down her hands. With a swift move of his hand, her camisole was over her head and on the floor too. He noticed that she wasn't wearing a bra. Christian leaned down and licked across her full breasts.

Ana's head fell back and her legs would have given out on her if she hadn't been sitting down already. Feeling the tremble in her body, Christian let go of her breasts and stepped away. She groaned at the loss of his body. He quickly stripped himself of his clothes, more than ready to slide into her slick heat.

"Lay back," he demanded.

She licked her lips at the growl in his voice. She lay back on the bed and waited. He stood there, naked and hard, staring at her. She brought her hand up to her breasts and pinched her nipple. Christian inhaled sharply as he watched her pleasure herself. Her other hand traveled down to her clit.

"MINE!" with a snarl, Christian covered her body with his. He spread her legs and plunged into her. Ana's back arched off the bed as pleasure shot through her body. Her hands came to his back and gripped hard as her legs wrapped around his waist. Christian, feeling more aggressive than usual, moved her hands from his back and held them down above her head.

Ana gasped, thrilled by his grip. "Christian," she moaned. 

He plunged harder and harder into her pussy. He leaned down and nipped lightly on her clavicle before returning to her lips and capturing her lips with his own. She groaned into his mouth, as she came close to orgasm. She brought her leg further up his side, causing him to slide deeper into her warmth. A cry escaped her lips at the sharpness of the pleasure shooting through her body.

"Yes," Christian groaned against her lips. "You like that?" Each word was punctuated by a twist of his hips.

She arched her body, wanting to be as close to him as she possibly could. His grip on her hip tightened. Her mouth attacked his neck, determined to mark him and remind him who he belonged to. Feeling his release building, he let go of her wrists and brought his hand down to her clit. He stroked her in time with his thrusts. That was all it took to make her tumble into hot oblivion. She cried his name as wave after wave of ecstasy burned through her veins. She pulsed around him, dragging his orgasm out. Christian gripped her close, grinding into her as his release overtook him. He stayed draped over her body, as Ana loved his weight on her. He wasn't hard anymore but they stayed connected.

"Love you," he whispered into her ear. 

She brought her hands to his face and brushed her lips against his. "I love you too, Christian Grey." They went to sleep wrapped in each other's arms.

.

 **A/N: I know, I know this chapter was fluffy…but I wanted these boys to bond with Christian before he went to stay on the island with them. So, what did you think about Christian and Ana's relationship progress? They've been dating a little more than 11 weeks. Let me know in the comments below. Bye. See you next week.**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER:** **I just own the plot and more than a few characters… Nothing more.**

 _ ******_ _I would like to clarify something first. You will absolutely find some unrealistic things in this story._ _ **The school rules and the schooling system will be different from any school in the world. So please don't compare them with your schools.**_ _Please keep in mind it's not based on real life and it's just a story._ _ ******_

.

 **Thanks so much to my awesome Beta, Ninkita**

 **Chapter 12**

Everyone woke up early and headed for the island. The sports festival was starting from today. Christian headed to GEH first though. He had to hand over a few things to Ross. He decided he would stay the first 3 days and last 8 days on the island. The prefects had insisted that Christian stayed at each of the dorms for at least a day and a night. The rest he could stay at the manor and at the teacher's building. Christian agreed happily as he was really curious about the dorms. It took Christian three hours to finish his work at the office, and after that he started for the island at 12 pm.

"Taylor, you can drop me off at the island and go to Escala? I'll call you to bring the car 3 days later," Christian said.

"You're staying there for 3 days?! Alone?! Is that a good idea, sir?" Taylor asked, frowning. He didn't like leaving his boss without protection.

"I'll be fine and I think it's time I stay over. I want to marry Ana someday soon. So, it would be a good idea if I bond with everyone on the island, since they are the most important part of Ana's life," Christian explained with a slight smile.

"I don't see how me being there would stop you from bonding," Taylor grumbled.

Christian chuckled. "Taylor, just so you know…you're sounding like a jealous girlfriend," he grinned as he saw Taylor's eyes widening in shock.

"I Do Not sound like a…girlfriend," Taylor protested in a high pitched tone. "You want to stay at the island? Fine…stay there," he scowled.

Christian realized at that moment how much Ana had changed him and the relations around him. From his security-in-charge, Taylor had become his close friend. Christian's relationship with his family had also improved. Now, he didn't feel like a guest in his own life. All this happened because Ana had brought a change in his views with her own unusual view of the world. Smiling, Christian shook his head and stared out the window.

.

.

.

Ana was checking on the preparations for the sports festival one last time. The festival's first part would start in a few hours. Ana was talking to Liam, as he was the head of organization for the festival. Suddenly someone yelled, "BOO!" and Ana jumped, startled. Turning around, she found her father laughing his ass off.

"Just remember how you tortured me when I leave you in an old-age home …alone…I'm keeping mom with me…and I won't let you meet her again," Ana threatened her laughing father.

"Oh God! Your face…hahahhaha…oh…hahahah.."

Meghan arrived wearing light pink yoga pants, a long black tank top, black sneakers and a pony tail. Ana's mother looked more like her sister. Meghan stared at her husband's laughing form and then at her daughter. "What's happening here?" she asked.

"Mom, please tell me that you had an affair and I'm your illegitimate child," Ana begged, making her father snort.

"Unfortunately…I can't say that. Your dad didn't let me go long enough to have an affair. You're his daughter through and through," Meghan shrugged, smirking.

"She loves me," Ray taunted his daughter, as he put his arms around his wife's shoulders and placed a kiss on her head.

"You're so mean. You both always team up against me," Ana accused pointing at her parents. Her parents laughed. Liam was also trying to suppress his laughter from behind her.

"We love you," Meghan pulled her daughter close and hugged her tightly. Ray wrapped his arms around his daughter as well.

"I love you two also," Ana replied reluctantly.

Pulling back, Meghan asked Liam, "Is everything ready to start the festival?"

"Absolutely!" Liam answered confidently, "JIM! GET THE LIST!" he ordered his second fag, who was on the other side of the field.

"YES BROTHER!" Shouting out a reply, Jim went to his bag a few feet behind him. A few minutes later, Jim arrived with a list of completed tasks. Handing the list to Ray, Jim went and stood by his prefect.

"Every year, your dorm plans the perfect sports event," Ray praised after looking through the list.

"Couldn't have done it alone. Other than the nerds…I mean Sapphire Owl, every dormitory helped in any way they can," Liam informed, grinning. Ray laughed at Liam's faux pas.

"Okay…Let's get back to work. We only have two hours left. Mom, Dad, can you check with the dorm supervisors to see if the students are ready or not?" Ana asked her parents.

"See you in an hour then," Ray and Meghan started to walk away but stopped after a few steps. "Christian is coming, right?" Ray asked.

"Yeah…he must be on his way here by now. He'll be here for 3 days," Ana said, with an excited smile.

"Good, good," turning around, Ray headed towards the dorms.

Shaking her head at her father's man-crush on her boyfriend, Ana went back to work. Her phone pinged, announcing an incoming massage. It was from Christian.

 **C: I'll be there in 20 mins.**

 **A: I'm th field. Cum here directly & ask Taylor to drop off ur bags the manor. Anthony will put 'em in my room.**

 **C: Will do…tell Taylor… & cum there ;)**

 **A: LOL**

 **C: C u soon.**

 **A: 3**

"Are you sexting, mother?" asked an excited Liam. Ana looked up to find him trying to peek at her phone.

"You're only 17," Ana stated dryly, "and I'm your foster mom/Principal. Are you sure you should be asking me that, young man?" she asked raising her eyebrow.

"Hehee…sorry," Liam replied sheepishly.

"Get back to work," Ana ordered.

Liam and Jim went back to work, making Ana sigh. "Ughh…my kids are growing up too fast," she complained.

.

.

.

Taylor dropped off Christian at the entrance of the school. He was going to the manor next, to drop off the bags. Christian walked inside, removing his sunglasses. He found Ana standing at the other side of the field. He also noticed Liam, as he was one of the 10 boys that were marking the fields. He turned to ogle his beautiful girlfriend, feeling like a dirty old man for doing so in a school. Ana was wearing a navy blue romper, platform sneakers, a ponytail and sunglasses. Walking towards her with a smile on his face, Christian removed his jacket. He was wearing blue jeans, white v-neck t-shirt and a black jacket, as he knew it was a sports event.

"Hey guys!" Christian waved, raising his hand.

Ana looked up, grinning at him. She greeted him with a small peck on his lips as he reached her. "Hey baby," she whispered against his lips.

"Hey love," he whispered back.

After the couple pulled back, Liam said, "Hey Mr. C. So…are you going to start by staying over at the manor…or the dorms? Please say dorms! Everyone is really looking forward to your visit,"

"I'll start from tomorrow morning, and I'll start from Sapphire Owl," Christian answered, smirking.

"That's Not Fair!" Liam protested, "Please start from Green Lion. You'll love it there, I promise," he tried convincing the older man.

Laughing, Christian agreed. "Good thing I brought my workout clothes,"

"YES!" Liam fist pumped excitedly.

"It's lunch hour. Let's go, everyone!" Ana ordered as a loud bell rang somewhere close by. Students working or roaming around the field area started heading toward the yellow canteen building. Ana asked Christian if he wanted to eat at the manor or the canteen. Christian replied, "Canteen," with a curious expression.

With one hand Christian held onto his jacket and with his other hand, he held Ana's hand. He'd never thought holding hands could be this peaceful. They walked into the canteen building behind the students. Other students were coming in too. Christian noticed that instead of coming from the school building, the students were coming from their own dormitories.

"Were the classes off today?" he asked Ana.

"Yeah…for the next 15 days the classes will be off," Ana informed.

"Fun," Christian grinned.

"Yeah…four dorms are happy. Sapphire Owl, on the other hand, is not. Caleb has been giving me betrayed looks since morning, as he does every year," Ana added dryly.

"He hates sports that much?" Christian asked in disbelief.

"You're going to stay in all the dorms, right?" Ana asked. At Christian's nod, she said, "You'll see then," and she smirked.

"Wow!" Christian laughed.

They grabbed a table on the third floor of the building. Liam sat at the table next to them. Christian noticed that Liam's fag Jim didn't sit with him. He sat at the table next to Liam's. Maybe they wanted to sit with their own friends. Ana had gone to get their food. Christian looked around and saw all the tables were filling up. There were various sizes of tables. Some seated 8 people, some seated 6, some seated 4 and some seated 12 at once. Christian noticed another thing for the first time. Every table had a mix of students from all the dorms. Blue, red, green, violet and black tie wearing students were all at the same table; chatting and joking with each other. Christian recalled that Bill had told him the first day when he came to this school that, this was the only place where all the students from five dormitories could be together without any difference. In fact, it was prohibited to discriminate according to the dorms here.

Ana returned with two double cheeseburgers, coleslaw, and big glasses of chocolate milk. Christian raised his eyebrow at Ana as he noticed the heart stopping food.

"Sorry, but I was craving this," Ana shrugged sheepishly.

"I don't mind these once in a while. Though if I remember correctly…on one of our dates we had the same thing," Christian smirked, pulling his tray closer.

"Date!? oh yes! It was the day we went to the dollar store," Ana grinned, recalling the day. Christian nodded, laughing as he bit into his burger.

"Mr. Christian! You're here already!" a familiar voice said happily.

Swallowing, Christian looked up and found the other 3 prefects had arrived. "Hey guys. Excited for the day?" he asked Caleb teasingly.

Snorting a laugh, Nicolas and Jose joined Liam in his table. Caleb stood by Ana and Christian's table, looking troubled. "I'm…uh…mmm…yeah," he muttered before turning around and joining the other prefects. Both tables burst into laughter at his reaction, making Caleb blush dark red.

"Brother Jacobson, would you like some tea?" Christian saw a familiar guy asking Caleb. Christian realized it was Caleb's Fag, William.

"No. Ask mother and Mr. Christian, though. They might want some," Caleb suggested.

"Yes of course," William nodded and came over to Ana and Christian's table. "Mother, Mr. Grey, would you like some tea?"

"I would like some oolong tea," Ana answered.

"I don't drink…tea," Christian answered hesitantly, wondering why the hell this guy was offering him tea.

"Oh no…that is a sad, sad thing to do. Why don't I bring you a cup of Earl Grey tea? You'd like it," smiling happily, William went to make tea.

Christian gave Ana a questioning look about what had just happened. "William's family is in the tea import business…and William is…a little obsessed with tea," Ana explained in between her bites. "When he brings the tea, make sure to take a sip…otherwise he will stand by the table until you drink it up," she added with an amused smile.

Christian just stared at her, bewildered. After around ten minutes, William returned with a trolley. Christian saw that the other 3 Fags were also moving around with a trolley. Each trolley had 2 trays of food. Only William's had four extra cups of various colored teas. William came to Ana and Christian's table first and placed 2 cups of tea in front of them. He then went to the prefect's table and placed one of the trays in front of Caleb. The tray contained two chicken parmesan grilled cheese sandwiches, a piece of chocolate cake and mix-fruit salad.

William placed a cup of tea beside Caleb's tray, making the boy glare at his Fag. "Did I not tell you that I don't want tea?" Caleb asked angrily.

William acted like he hadn't heard what Caleb just said and went to his own table. He placed his tray down in front of his chair along with his cup of tea. His tray contained Greek chicken pasta salad and baked banana pudding. William came back to Ana and Christian's table and stood by until the couple each took a sip of tea. Smiling with satisfaction, the boy went back to his table.

"Holy hell! He actually did it!" Christian whispered in disbelief, making Ana chuckle.

"Told you," Ana grinned.

They continued to eat and look around. Tom and Bill arrived a few minutes later. Christian thought they would sit with the prefects as they were foster brothers, but the Kaulz didn't do that. They took a seat a few tables away from them. Noticing Christian's curiosity, Ana answered his unanswered question. "The Prefects and their Fags don't sit with other students. The Prefects only meet and talk to normal students on 2 occasions. One is when the Prefects listen to their complaints face to face once a week. The other is when the Fags, for various reasons, want some normal student to meet the Prefect."

"Who made these complicated rules?" Christian asked.

"The previous Prefects and their Fags," Ana answered, sighing. "They had a few more ridiculous rules that these Prefects rejected after they became Prefects," she added.

"There were other Prefects and Fags too? I thought…" Christian trailed off.

"No…Caleb and Tom did suggest that I set up the Prefect system but they weren't Prefects themselves until the previous Prefects graduated," Ana explained. "Caleb and the boys were Fags of the previous Prefects before when they were sophomores," she added.

"Tell me about a Fag's duties," Christian leaned forward curiously.

"Fags have many duties. As Prefects are usually busy running the student body, the Fags help them with their other work. Like ironing their Prefect's uniforms, getting them food, getting them notes if the Prefect misses any classes, punishing the dorm kids for breaking dorm rules, helping the students get to the Prefects for any help they need, etc.,"Ana explained.

"That makes sense. So, these Fags will be the next Prefects?" Christian asked, taking a sip from his milkshake.

"Yeah."

.

.

.

Ana and Christian went to the manor after lunch. Ana needed to change her clothes for the events, and in the meantime Christian walked into the playroom and found Hope with one of the dogs. It was a golden retriever-husky mix. Hope was brushing the dog's hair and talking to the new baby, Dusk. Dusk was talking back to Hope in his baby blabber.

"Hey princess! Hello, little prince!" Christian greeted them, taking a seat on the floor beside them.

"Clissy!" exclaimed Hope like she hadn't seen him that very morning. She climbed up into Christian's lap and hugged him. "Mommy said you gonna stay hele tomite. Is it tlue?" Hope asked, pulling back. _**(Mommy said you gonna stay here tonight. Is it true?)**_

"Yes," Christian grinned at the little girl.

"YAY!" Hope clapped her hands excitedly.

Christian held onto her, so that she didn't fall off. He felt a pull on his t-shirt from the side. Turing his head, he found himself staring at Dusk's bright green eyes.

"Da?" the baby asked with a curious look in his yes.

"He's asking if you'le my daddy," Hope stated, shocking Christian. Climbing down from his lap, Hope explained to the baby, "No he not my daddy…yet. But when he becomes my daddy, he'll be evelyone else's fostel daddy. Yours too."

"Daa…" the baby nodded his head as if he actually understood what Hope was talking about.

Christian was stunned at Hope's certainty. He knew he was going to marry Ana one day. But the way Hope said it, he felt like they would get married in the not so distant future. Christian was startled out of his thoughts when he felt a tiny body climbing onto his lap. Looking down, he saw that it was Dusk and he was looking up at Christian curiously. Christian wondered how it was possible that an 8-month-old had so many facial expressions.

"He wants to be held," Hope informed before going back to brushing the dog that was waiting on the floor patiently.

Christian stood up and walked around the room with the baby in his arms. He felt Dusk placing his head on Christian's shoulder, yawning. Christian started humming the lullaby "Little boy blue", closing his eyes. This was the lullaby Grace used to sing to him when he was little.

 _ **Little boy blue, come blow your horn,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **The sheep's in the meadow, the cow's in the corn**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Where is the boy who looks after the sheep?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **He's under the haystack, fast asleep.**_

.

Suddenly Christian found himself in Ana's room. He looked around, confused. He observed that there was only one thing different in the room. At the corner of the room was a baby cot. He felt a movement in his arms. Looking down, he found a newborn baby there. The baby yawned cutely and opened his eyes. Christian saw that the baby had a familiar pair of grey eyes. "Huh?" he whispered when he realized that they were his eyes. That meant …this tiny baby… was his. Amazed, he touched the baby's face and noticed the baby was wearing a Santa bodysuit with a matching cute hat. Christian recalled that he had bought this outfit during Hope's birthday shopping. Smiling he placed the baby on his chest and sighed happily as a feeling of completeness filled him.

"Christian! Christian!" someone called.

Opening his eyes, Christian found himself back at the playroom with Hope playing on the floor and Dusk sleeping on his shoulder. He realized he had been daydreaming. He couldn't stop the emptiness he felt as he realized that the baby wasn't real. He wanted for that baby to be real so bad that he felt like crying in disappointment.

"Christian, honey, are you okay?" Ana asked placing her hand on his shoulder.

"A…" Christian cleared his throat and sniffed. "Yeah" he answered hoarsely.

"He's asleep. Let me take him to his room," Ana said, holding her hands out.

"It's okay. I'll take him. You wait here," Christian says placing a kiss on her lips. He left the room fast, but not before Ana noticed his sad face. Ana frowned, wondering what made him so sad.

Ten minutes later, Christian returned looking fresh. Ana tried to ask a few times about what had him so sad but every time Christian changed the subject. Then Ana got busy as the first round of the games started. Christian helped around and got busy too, but he kept thinking about his grey eyed baby. He wanted the baby so much. After being tortured by his own thoughts, he decided to do something about it. He made some calls and hoped that Ana wouldn't be angry.

He walked up to her with a sheepish smile on his face. Ana noticed it as she turned her head to follow the racecourse. "Where did you go and what's with that look?" she asked.

Christian smiled like a naughty child and said, "Let's make a baby,"

Ana was focusing on the racecourse as the participants had almost reached the finish line. But she heard Christian clearly. Turning her head, she asked, "What did you just say?"

Christian repeated, "Let's make a baby,"

"Make a baby? What are you talking about?" Ana asked in disbelief, wondering where that thought had come from.

"We'll make beautiful babies. We should start making them," Christian knew he sounded crazy but…he couldn't forget his baby's sweet face. "And on top of that, our baby would be a genius," he added.

"But…are we ready to have a baby? I mean…we are not even living together yet," Ana tried to reason.

"Ana, according to my calculations, you're really fertile right now. In fact, for the next 36 hours, you're as fertile as a manure-covered wheat field. We can move in together after the sports festival. In fact I've thought everything through. I'll move here on the island but will keep the Escala penthouse too…in case, we want some couple's date nights." Christian informed.

"Moving in sounds like a great idea," Ana hugged Christian happily. "I'll arrange for Taylor to stay."

"Don't worry about him. I'm sure he'd much prefer to stay at Escala with Gail. Anyways, back to the baby…what do you think?"

"Um…Christian let's move in together first, okay. We can think about the baby a few months later." Ana kissed his lips and turned her attention towards the field.

"But… I don't understand. I thought you'd be happy and excited about a baby," he almost whined.

"Christian…every time we've had sex, we've done it without any protection and you know it. So if something were to happen, it will happen, okay? Let's not force it," Ana smiled at his behavior. Christian wasn't ready to drop the topic though. So he decided it was time to take some drastic steps.

.

.

.

That night after dinner, Ana noticed that Christian was nowhere to be seen. It had been a tiring day so she thought maybe he went to take a bath or something. Sluggishly after tucking in Dusk and a few other babies, Ana peeked in at Hope's room. Hope had demanded that Christian would tuck her in. Smiling at her daughter's sleeping form, Ana headed towards her room. When she reached the landing in front of her bedroom door, she noticed that a flower path was laid out to her room with rose petals.

"What the…" she followed the petals and opened her bedroom door. Sensual music was playing somewhere in the room and it was decorated with candles and rose petals. Walking into the room, Ana found Christian leaning against her vanity with a wine glass in his one hand and his other hand shoved inside his pocket. He was wearing a 3 piece tuxedo, looking sexy as hell. Ana gulped, as she ogled him helplessly.

"Hello!" he greeted her as he took a sip from his wine glass. He was looking into her eyes the whole time.

"Hello?" came Ana's confused answer.

"Would you like some wine?" he asked, not moving from his place.

Surprised, Ana realized that he was seducing her. "Um…I don't think so. Stop trying to seduce me to get pregnant,"

"Who's trying to seduce you? After a long day, I thought you'd like some smooth jazz and some wine," Christian answered smirking.

"No…thank you," Ana turned and left the room. Closing the door behind her, she leaned against it and panted. "Holy hell, this man either will kill me with his charms, or end up getting me pregnant," she muttered.

.

.

.

 **A/N:** **I know you must be thinking why the last part seemed familiar. It's because, it's inspired by "** _ **The Big Bang Theory**_ **'s 10x8" episode. When I first saw that episode, I kept thinking that this is how Christian would react if he wanted Ana to have his baby. So I thought since my Christian is craving a baby, why not do it the Sheldon way. Hope you enjoyed it. Leave me a review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER:** **I just own the plot and more than a few characters… Nothing more.**

 _ **At first, I would like to say sorry. I was busy with corporate picnic and forgot to upload this chapter. Anyways, I hope you all had an amazing Christmas and will have an awesome new year.**_

 **This story is rated M because of Lemons, Violence and gory details.**

.

 **Thanks so much to my awesome Beta, Ninkita**

 **Chapter 13**

.

The alarm clock rang at 4 am, making the sleeping couple groan. Christian opened his eyes and looked at the body next to him. He smiled as he recalled his behavior the night before, after a call from Dr. Flynn had helped him understand what Ana had been trying to tell him. On their second date, Ana had offered him a condition. The condition was that when they had sex, they would do it without protection when they were comfortable with it. Christian had asked why it mattered. Ana explained that even if they broke up, she'd like another baby from this relationship. He wouldn't be forced in any way to be part of the baby's life. At the time, they had left that conversation open as they couldn't find any solution to the issue, as Christian wasn't sure that he would be a good father, but on the other hand, Ana would be and was an excellent mother. But every time they had sex, they never used any protection and neither of them said anything on this matter. So, whatever would happen, would happen naturally. Christian hoped that Ana was already pregnant…or would be soon.

He moved his hand from under her body and stretched his arms over his head. He got out of the bed slowly. He washed his face and got the bag he had prepared for his stay at the Green Lion. He wore black work out pants, green v-neck t-shirt and Nike's 5.0 dark green running shoes. Heaving the bag over his shoulder, Christian walked up to the bed and sat beside Ana. Shaking her slowly, he woke her up.

"Hey, good morning," he whispered.

"Hey…mmm…going to Green Lion?" Ana asked as she cuddled up to his thighs.

"Yeah," Christian ran his fingers through her hair.

"Did you take the pass? You have to show it at the entrance," Ana reminded him.

Checking his pocket for the pass, he nodded. "Yeah…I got it. I'm going now. See you at the field later," Christian leaned down and kissed his girlfriend.

"Have fun, sweetie," Ana said cuddling back to her pillows.

Christian headed out of the room and saw a boy walking around aimlessly in the hallway. Christian waved his hand in front of the boy but he didn't react. Christian peeked at the boy's face and saw that the boy had his eyes closed. Holding onto his shoulders, Christian directed the boy towards the room that had its door open. The room was painted a light blue color and had four bunk beds. Guessing the empty bed on the left-south side of the bunk to be the boy's bed, Christian tucked him in there and left the room.

He managed to reach the outside of the manor without meeting anyone else. He started jogging through the pathway that went between the gardens. When he reached the blue boundary wall, he found the gate was locked from inside. Opening it, he got inside the school area. Christian closed the gate as best he could since the locking system was only on the other side. Shrugging, he started jogging again. In 15 minutes, he reached in front of Green Lion. No one was around, so Christian looked around, wondering who to show the pass. Finding no one, he tried to push the Iron Gate open, when suddenly a tomato fell just a few inches from him. Shocked, Christian moved back and a voice came from the door security system that was on the wall beside the cast iron gate.

"Who's there?" asked an annoyed voice.

"Hi, I'm Christian Grey. I'm supposed to spend the day here," Christian said, feeling like a teenage boy on prom night outside of his prom date's home.

"Hold your pass at the security system and the door will open…sorry about the tomato," the person on the system said.

Smiling, Christian realized that the tomato had been meant to prevent him from entering. He held up his pass and the door opened noiselessly. Walking down the block street, Christian looked around. He hadn't noticed before that every dorm was separated by their cast iron barriers. Every dorm was surrounded by an 8 foot tall green cast iron fence. Between each dorm's fences were only 3 feet of distance.

The dorm building had its own sports field on its left and normal ground on the front and the right side. Trees lined the inside of the curved side of the fence. Christian could see that there were more trees at the far end of the right side. Walking down the small pathway leading to the building, Christian knocked on the door. It was opened by a boy Christian had seen the previous day.

"Hello, my name is Brett MacMalley. I'm Green lion's main Fag," the boy introduced himself.

"Hey," Christian smiled at him politely, wondering why he hadn't opened the gate earlier since he knew that Christian had arrived.

"You're staying in Brother Liam's room," Brett informed as he led Christian in.

"Where is Liam staying?" Christian asked.

"Don't worry. Brother Liam is sleeping over with me," Brett smiled, clearly satisfied with the arrangement.

Christian noticed that everything in this dorm was in various shades of greens and off-whites, and was nicely decorated but athletic at the same time. Brett led Christian to the fifth floor of the building. It was the top floor of the five storied building. Brett opened the door of the room that was right across from the stairs. One of the room's walls was painted a lovely shade of green and the other walls were painted off-white. The bed was against the green wall. The bathroom was after the green wall. A study table sat opposite of the bed. In the wall in front of the bed, were two shelves. One had lots of shoes and the other held helmets, various kinds of balls, trophies and so on. The room had a wide window beside the bed, letting in a lot of sunlight. The room also had a few other sports related accessories.

Christian placed his bag on the orange study chair and asked, "How many rooms are there in this building?"

"Um…36 student rooms, 4 students in 4 bunk beds in each room; one Prefect's room; one Dorm supervisor's room; one Fag's room; one 2nd Fag's room that has 2 beds; and one common room where we watch matches or sports on the TV. We have common bathrooms and toilets on very floor. Only the supervisor, Prefect and Fag have their own bathrooms," Brett informed.

"Impressive!" Christian said, sitting on the bed.

"I'm going to wake brother up. Everyone will then go to the small field for exercise. Excuse me then." With that Brett left the room and went to the room opposite of this one.

.

.

.

At 5 am, all the students of Green lion were out of the building and on the field that surrounded the building. They were doing various forms of warm ups and exercises. Liam invited Christian to join him and some others for kickboxing. After one hour of that, Christian decided to jog a little before going in to shower. He started jogging from the cricket field, which was at the left side of the building, to the other side of the building. He stopped as he reached the right side, and noticed that behind the building were only trees. At first, he thought the tree were to keep the environment fresh. But the strategically placed trees behind all the dorms made him suspicious, because the trees were outside the fences. It was as if these trees were hiding something. He stepped closer to the fence, through the trees that lined the inside and outside of the fence. Christian peeked through the trees and caught sight of a huge geometrical pentagon shaped pond. Christian frowned wondering why a pond needed hiding.

"Mr. C?" someone called him from behind, startling Christian. He turned around instantly, and found Liam leaning against the side of the building with a knowing smile on his face.

"I was just…" Christian couldn't think of any excuse. He felt like a kid who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Those trees are there to keep the P5's privacy," Liam explained.

"P5?!" Christian asked walking up to the boy. He had heard about P4 when he first came to the school area. He knew that P4 meant Prefect four.

"P5 means Prefect five," Liam smirked at Christian's confusion.

"Five? I thought there were only four prefects. I don't think I met the 5th prefect," Christian leaned against the wall beside Liam.

"There are five dormitories here. Of course, there are five prefects too. And everyone's met him, but no one knows that he's the 5th prefect," Liam laughed.

"Why not?" Christian asked.

"Being the prefects, we don't always get the secret info or news about the students. By the time they go through the Fags, it's already too late to do anything. So, the Fifth Prefect works like an undercover agent. He becomes friends with all dorm students. His characteristics make everyone trust him easily and they share everything with him without knowing that they are directly telling the Prefect. This way we get to know their every complaint, problems, mischief and so on," Liam explained.

"It seems like…don't mind, but…his job seems more important than other prefects," Christian said, as he thought about the 5th Prefect's duties.

"The Main Prefect and Dark Prefect are P5's leaders. They never take any decision without discussing with each other. And the rest of the three Prefects…well we trust their judgments, or we can suggest alternatives if we don't agree with something," Liam said proudly.

"Dark Prefect," Christian recalled that during Hope's birthday, Caleb had asked Will to get Dark prefect.

"Since the Prefect of Noir Zone works from behind the scene or from the dark, he is called the Dark Prefect," Liam explained.

"Thanks for explaining, Liam," Christian patted Liam's shoulder.

"No problem, but we should go and take showers. We have to get ready for the day. Starting with breakfast," Liam said rubbing his flat stomach. Laughing, they both headed inside.

Christian showered and changed into a v-neck long sleeved dark green t-shirt, grey washed jeans, black converse Chuck Taylor all star shoes and a pair of aviators. With Liam and Brett, Christian headed for the canteen building. Entering the building, Christian saw that all the students were dressed for the day in sports clothing. Liam led him to the second floor, where other Prefects were having their breakfast.

"Good morning, Mr. C. How is your day going so far?" Nicolas asked.

"I'm having fun," Christian replied, grinning. He started to head to the counter to get his breakfast but Liam stopped him.

"You don't need to go there. Brett has gone to get our breakfast. He had already contacted your housekeeper, Mrs. Jones, to ask about your food intake," Liam informed.

"He really didn't need to do that," Christian said taking a seat.

"You're our principal/mother's boyfriend. Did you really think anyone here will let you do anything without trying to help?" Caleb asked with an amused smile.

Laughing, Christian shook his head. "So, what sports are on the list today?" he asked.

"Today is a fun day. Today is the costume race. It's kind of individual vs. individual. So, anyone from any dorm can participate," Liam and Nicolas explained.

"Costume race? So…people race wearing costumes? What's so special about it?" Christian asked, confused.

"The race starts in normal clothes but at the midpoint of the race, there is a dark tent with costumes. Participants randomly select a costume and finish the rest of the race wearing it. Whoever does it first with a full costume, is the winner," explained Jose.

"That's an interesting sport," Christian grinned, wishing his school had had this sport. But then again, he had been too busy learning BDSM, so he might not have participated.

"You can participate too, you know. Everyone can. There are different categories for this game, and on top of that, Hope also comes here at the school with all the manor kids to participate and watch this game. Mother participates with the teachers too," Liam said as he started vibrating in excitement.

"Now that's an excellent idea," Caleb smirked.

"It's decided then. I want to participate too. Will you participate in this sport, Caleb?" Christian asked Caleb teasingly. Liam, Nicolas and Jose burst into loud laughter. Christian was also smirking mischievously.

Caleb turned red in embarrassment. Clearing his throat, he answered, "I will pass…thank you."

.

.

.

Ana arrived at the school area at 8 am. She was wearing a pink and grey t-shirt and matching grey leggings-style pant. Christian and Ana met at the field. "How was your morning so far?" she asked. 

"Interesting...and informative," Christian says smirking, "Anyway, we can talk about that another time. But I have something important to tell you," he held her hands and with a serious expression said, "I'm participating in the costume race." 

Ana was expecting some sort of serious issue, so when Christian said the last sentence, it took her some time to catch up. "Costume race?" she asked. 

"Yeah. When the boys told me about it, I got excited. They said I can participate but I wanted to ask you," Christian gave her a sheepish smile.

"Christian, you don't need to ask me anything. Just inform Liam which sports you want to participate in, and he will make all the necessary arrangements," Ana said with a smile.

"Thanks. The Prefects told me that Hope and all the children from the manor are coming here today. Is it safe?" Christian asked worriedly.

Ana smiled at his concern and assured him, "Don't worry. Kyoya's family's security team is very good at their jobs. Sebastian and Claude are also on high alert."

"Kyoya's family's security team?!"

"Yeah his family has several businesses. This is one of them," Ana explained.

"Okay. Now, Sebastian is the VP, I know. But why is Claude..." Christian trailed off.

"When I'm busy in other activities, Sebastian acts as the Principal and Claude acts as the VP," Ana explained, as she started stretching her muscles.

"Sebastian and Claude won't participate?" Christian asked as he started stretching too.

"No. If they participate, then no one else will win," Ana grimaced.

"What? Why?"

"They are just...extra...'good' at everything," Ana said with a secret smile.

Watching her expression, Christian sighed and begrudgingly guessed, "Another secret?! Really?"

Ana beamed at him and nodded, "I can't share this one with you...not until you're a member of Steele clan...or, more specifically, Castigator clan."

Amused by her explanation, Christian asked, "You'll only share when we get married?"

"NO! Yes…We'll have wild monkey sex all through our honeymoon...and after returning, we will stay at Escala one week with Hope, and then I'll tell you,"

"Wow...you've got everything planned out," Christian laughed, pulling her closer.

"KIDS!" Ana squeaked and pulled back, blushing.

A mike came alive a few feet away from them. **"STUDENTS OF** **Stahlherzen** **High school** **, OUR RESPECTIVE FACULTY MEMBERS, OUR CUTE BROTHERS AND SISTERS FROM THE MANOR, AND OUR HONORABLE GUEST,** **Mr.** **Christian Grey, I, LIAM HALLS, PREFECT OF GREEN LION, WELCOME YOU TO OUR MOST LOVED SPORT...THE COSTUME RACE!"** Cheers and applause rang throughout the field. The race started with the first batch, junior high students. Even Christian cheered for the kids. He felt a small hand sliding into his. Looking down, he saw that it was Hope, but because of her small size, she was standing on her tiptoes. Smiling, Christian picked her up and placed her on his shoulders, but kept a hold onto her hands so that she didn't fall down.

"I can see evely one," Hope shouted excitedly.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

By the time, the lunch hour rolled around, four batches have finished their races. Ana gave a two hour break for lunch and rest. The junior high, middle school, manor kids, and high school's freshman year were done with their race. Christian noticed suddenly that Bill was nowhere to be seen. He had seen Tom a few times around the field, but he hadn't seen the youngest Kaulz the whole time he has been at the field. Worriedly, Christian pulled Ana aside and asked, "Hey, I didn't see Bill here today. Do you know where he could be?"

"Don't worry. Bill is fine. He hates sports and everything related to sports; like outdoors, grass, sweat, dust and so on. He's at the manor," Ana assured him.

Laughing Christian shook his head. "Of course! The boy who wears makeup would not want to sweat or be dirty. What was I thinking?" he said sarcastically.

Ana chuckled, pulling on his hand, "Let's go. Hope is still here. We can have lunch together."

Placing his hand on her lower back, Christian led Ana inside the canteen building. Hope was sitting with the Prefects, talking excitedly. When she noticed Ana and Christian approaching, she yelled out happily, "Hi mommy! Hi Clissy!"

"Hey baby, you just saw us a few minutes ago," Ana said, smiling as she pulled her daughter from her seat and carried her in her arms. Hope giggled happily.

"My silly baby," Ana said affectionately, kissing Hope's cheeks. A few minutes later, Ana, Hope and Christian sat at a separate table with their food. The couple spent the two hours with Hope, who happily chattered about the tea party she had a few days ago.

"Would you mind if Hope stays over one day at Escala with me?" Christian asked suddenly.

"What?" Ana was surprised by his question.

""I want Hope to sleepover one day...if that's okay with you," Christian expressed.

"Can I think on it first?" Ana hesitated.

"Of course you can. I would be offended personally if you didn't think on it first," Christian assured her.

"Thank you," Ana leaned in and kissed him.

.

The race started with sophomore year after the break. Most of the Fags were in this batch, along with their classmates. The Prefects cheered for their own Fags, excitedly. The next batch was junior year...aka the class all the Prefects were from. The prefects started getting ready at the start line with their classmates. Christian looked around when he noticed that the main prefect, Caleb, was NOT with them. Frowning, he glanced at Ana to ask about Caleb, and found that she was already looking at him with a smirk on her face.

"Didn't I tell you that Caleb would do anything to not take part in sports?" Ana asked smirking.

"So, he vanished even from the field?"

"He doesn't want the students to force him to participate. He would do it if the students tell him to, and then...everyone will know that he's very bad at sports," Ana explained.

Nodding, Christian looked at the race when another thought crossed his mind. "Is the Dark Prefect participating?"

"No," Ana replied unthinkingly but then froze, "da...you know about..." she trailed off, stunned.

"Liam told me about him. Not his identity though," Christian chuckled.

"He did?! Wow...you won their trust," Ana told him with a surprised expression. "Otherwise, he would've never told you about him," she added.

"Really?!" Christian was surprised at the warm feeling that spread through him. It felt like he was really accepted in this wonderfully twisted family.

"The boys take the responsibility of hiding this secret very seriously. If they told you voluntarily, then it means they have accepted of you as a part of this family and this island. Welcome to the family, Christian," Ana said, with tear-filled eyes and a happy smile. Grinning, Christian pulled her in for a hug.

.

It was around 6.30 pm when the racing event was over. Christian won the race and Ana came second. They teased each other mercilessly for that. Everyone retired to their own dorms. Ana and the kids also returned to the manor. Christian took another shower and went to the first floor, where everyone from the dorm was gathering in the common room. Everyone watched a game before going to the canteen building for dinner. Christian had dinner with the Fags this time and got to know more about them. Returning to Green Lion, Christian sat down with his laptop and started working. Two hours later, he closed his laptop when Ana called. "Hey there," she greeted.

"Hey. Did you have dinner?" Christian asked as he lay down on the bed and started pulling the blanket over himself.

"Yeah. The kids are eager to know if you will be staying at the manor or not," Ana informed him, laughing.

"They like me. Never thought I would feel this pleased when these kids like me back. I'm really happy that you came in my life and changed it for the better. I love you, Ana," Christian said with a soft smile.

"I love you too, Christian. See you tomorrow. I'll leave my door open. Good night." Ana lay down on her bed with a smile.

"Good night, baby." And they hung up. Smiling, Christian closed his eyes and fell into an exhausted sleep.

.

.

.

 **A/N:** **What did you think about Christian's day at the Green Lion? Did you like the costume race? What do you think Sebastian and Claude's secret is? Let me know in the reviews.**


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER:** **I just own the plot and more than a few characters… Nothing more.**

 **This story is rated M because of Lemons, Violence and gory details.**

 **My Beta, Ninkita, is amazing 3**

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

.

 **Chapter 14**

Like the day before, Christian changed into his workout clothes and with his bag, he started jogging for the manor. He decided to take the long way instead of the short cut. As he jogged out of the main door of the school, Christian looked through the trees outside the golden railing. The water was calm and it was one of those rare sunny days in Seattle. Smiling, he continued jogging towards the manor. As he entered through the main door of the orphanage area, he suddenly started feeling that a few pairs of legs were following his. Without stopping, Christian turned his head a little and found three different breeds of dogs following him. One of them was familiar. It was that male dog that Christian recalled was Caleb's, that was being fucked by Bill's dog a while ago. Smirking at the dogs, he kept jogging down the street towards the manor but kept a sharp eye on them. Christian had never had a pet and he didn't recall ever interacting with a dog. So he was unsure about these dogs' intentions. As soon as he stepped on the first stair on the manor, one of the dogs barked. Stopping, Christian turned around curiously. It was the golden retriever husky mix dog that was in the playroom, getting his hair brushed by Hope when Christian had joined Hope and Dusk two days ago.

"Hey buddy," Christian said in an unsure voice. Fleetingly he wondered how he could feel so insecure with dogs, when most of the humans in his company were scared of him.

The dog barked again as it walked up to him and stopped right in front of him. Resting its butt on the floor, the dog looked up at him with a strangely hopeful look. Christian observed the dog, titling his head before sitting down on the stair. He stretched his hand out and waited. The dog lowered its head and touched it with Christian's hand. A smile spread over his face as he realized that the dog wanted him to pet its head. Leaning forward Christian started petting on its head. Soon, the other dogs also joined the first one and kept pushing their heads to his hand for petting.

"Stupid mongrels!" said someone in a disgust filled voice.

Turning his head, Christian found Sebastian walking in through the short cut. "What did you say?" he asked curiously, thinking he might have heard wrong.

"I said, stupid mongrels," Sebastian said bluntly.

"You don't like dogs?"

"No...I have an intense hatred for dogs," Sebastian said, as he stopped by Christian's sitting form and glared at the dogs. "Humans tame them so easily. But it is actually the dog' fault. Doing everything to court humans, and gladly accepting a collar around their neck…It is a completely unfathomable concept to me," chuckling Sebastian continued. "While I'm quite a cat person, I really don't like dogs. Actually…I detest them," he said with a grin.

Amused by the man's random outburst, Christian kept on petting the dogs. "What's your intention about Ms. Steele?" Sebastian asked suddenly.

Christian looked up at the black haired man and said clearly, "I want to marry her." For a second, Christian thought he saw Sebastian eye glowing a bright red, but as he blinked and looked again at the man, Christian only found his reddish brown eyes. "Your eyes...?" Christian trailed off.

A smirk spread through Sebastian's face. "Don't worry about it. So...are you saying that you would marry her with her every secret?" Wondering why this man was saying this stuff, Christian nodded. "Even if that means...you have to sacrifice the chance of going to heaven? Are you sure you love her enough to offer your soul to the devil?" Sebastian asked in a taunting tone.

"Wait...what?! Soul? Devil? Heaven? What in the hell are you talking about?" Christian asked, feeling a little freaked out.

"Sebastian!" a sharp scolding voice called.

Turning his head, Christian found Ana glaring at the man. "It's my duty to protect this island and everyone in this family. So excuse me, if I try to do my job. After all, I need to know if I have to protect him too or not," Sebastian said, glaring back at Ana.

"When he marries me, he will fall under your protection. No questions asked," Ana said, raising her eyebrow.

Sebastian stared silently at the woman before him. "I raised you well, little girl," he said smirking after a while. "You're lucky she loves you," he said to Christian before going in the manor, leaving them behind.

Christian looked after the man in bewilderment. "What was that about?" he asked Ana.

Ana sighed before she joined him on the stairs, "Do you remember the secret we talked about yesterday?"

"You mean...that one about Sebastian and Claude?"

"Yeah. Sebastian's reaction is related to that," Ana said.

"Um...the secret is...somehow related...to heaven and the devil?" Christian asked with an amused smile.

"Let's not talk about it. So, I see even the dogs have accepted you. You do realize that from now on whenever they see you, they are gonna want to be petted, right?" Ana asked smiling, but her eyes pleaded for him not to ask more.

Reluctantly, Christian nodded. "I've never interacted with animals before," he revealed.

"If you love them like your own child, they will love you back like their parents. For us, it's our dog or cat. But for them, we're their human, and they think it's their duty to protect us," Ana explained.

"That's interesting," Christian chuckled.

"Cats are a little bratty though. Adorable but bratty...like Bill," Ana added with a smirk. Christian burst into laughter at that.

"Good morning," Christian said softly as he leaned in and kissed her lips.

"Good morning, babe," Ana replied against his lips. Pulling back, she said, "I came to find you. I need you in my bed. I want to cuddle,"

"Just cuddle?" Christian smirked and ogled her lustfully.

Ana was wearing a pink sleeveless t-shirt style night dress with pink fluffy slippers. Her hair was rumpled and her face was free of any makeup. Christian found her sexier than any other woman. "You can do more...but for that we have to go to bed," Ana said with a seductive smile. "Let's go," she pulled on his hand, getting up from the stairs. Christian went with her without any resistance.

.

.

.

Ana was getting dressed for the day. Christian was already dressed, so he decided to go check on the kids. He peeked at the nursery rooms, checking on the smaller kids first. He found Sebastian in Dusk's room. Both had headphones on. Curiously, Christian entered the room, and tapping on Sebastian's shoulder, he asked, "What are you guys listening to?"

Sebastian pulled his headphones off and asked, "Can you repeat?"

"I asked what are you listening to?" Christian eyed Dusk who had a very big happy smile on his face. Sebastian didn't answer him, instead he handed Christian the headphones. As Christian placed the headphones on, he felt his eyes widening. A thick, massive sound, characterized by highly amplified distortion, extended guitar solos, emphatic beats, and overall loudness rang through his ears. Pulling off the headphones instantly, Christian scowled.

"What in the hell is wrong with you? His ears are very sensitive at this age. He should not be hearing this loud music," Christian scolded the other man.

"Why don't you try to pull it off?" Sebastian suggested with a mischievous smirk.

Frowning, Christian pulled the headphones off of Dusk's head. He noticed that as soon as Dusk noticed the absence of the music, his eyes widened and his smile dimmed. In moments, Dusk's lower lip started trembling and then...he started wailing loudly. Dusk started throwing his hands and legs in the air angrily as he wailed. Christian felt a sudden earthquake like movement. "What the...!" he uttered before another violent movement happened. This time Christian was sure it was an earthquake.

The door of that room burst open and Ana entered the room, panicked. She took in the scene just as another earthquake happened. Ana ran inside, and took the headphones from Christian's hand. Christian wandered why the headphones were important, instead of running to safety. Ana placed the headphones on Dusk's head, and instantly, Dusk stopped crying. His lips trembled for a second and in minutes, he was happy again. Christian noticed that the earthquake also stopped as soon as Dusk stopped crying.

"What just happened?" Christian asked.

"Um...He likes heavy metal," Ana said in explanation with a sheepish expression.

"The earthquake?" Christian asked frowning. He really didn't want to believe that these two incidents were related.

Sighing, Ana pulled Christian from the room. "Take care of him. It's almost time to feed him," she said to Sebastian on her way out of the room. They stopped in the hallway.

Christian turned around with a frustrated look and asked, "What was that?"

"Dusk is not...normal," Ana started hesitantly. "Whenever he cries, earthquakes start. And if he gets angry, something will get caught on fire. So, we try to keep him as calm and happy as possible," she added.

"Are you...wait...what?!" Christian exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yeah," Ana shrugged.

"These things don't happen, Ana. It must've been an awful coincidence," he insisted.

"You don't have to believe any of this. Just...try to not stop Dusk from listening to music again," Ana chuckled.

"He listens to heavy metal," Christian said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Let's go have breakfast. But we need to wake Hope first," Ana said, as she led Christian towards Hope's room.

Hope's room was painted a light purple. Christian knew that it was Hope's favorite color. Entering the room, they found Hope in her bed. She was deep in sleep with her hands and feet thrown in random directions. Ana chuckled as she noticed her daughter's sleeping position. "My silly princess," she said affectionately as she went to open the curtains.

Christian sat beside the bed and ran his fingers through her hair. "Little angel," he called softly. "Wake up sweetie."

"Mmm," Hope moaned, turned around, and went back to sleep. Ana joined Christian with a smile and tickled Hope's feet. Hope twitched a few times before she jumped up her bed, screaming, "Tickle monster!"

"Tickle monster!" Ana also screamed as she grabbed Hope and started tickling the little girl. Hope's happy giggles rang through the room, making Christian laugh as well. He couldn't wait to call these two angels his family. He couldn't wait to marry Ana and adopt Hope as his daughter. He wondered how good Anastasia Grey and Hope Grey would sound. A failed attempt at tickling him brought him out of his thoughts and soon he also joined in the tickle fight.

.

.

.

Helping Hope with the shower, Ana came out to find that Christian was standing in front of Hope's closet with a confused look. He was holding a light turquoise butterfly print cotton dress, and was searching for something.

"What's going on? What are you looking for?" Ana asked peeking inside the closet.

"I can't find matching shoes with this dress," Christian sounded so conflicted that Ana couldn't stop from kissing his cheeks.

"I'll help," she said before looking inside.

A minute later, she pulled out a pair of turquoise shoes with flowers on it. Ana took the clothes with her inside the bathroom. Ten minutes later, Ana and Hope came out. Sitting Hope on the bed, Ana started drying her hair with a blow drier. Christian smiled at the beaming little girl and knelt down in front of her. He started helping her with her shoes. Ana started brushing Hope's hair with a smile as she saw Christian and Hope whispering and giggling with each other about something. Ana made a side French braid with low ponytail in Hope's hair.

"Done. Let's go. I'm hungry," Ana whined jokingly. Hope giggled and jumped down from the bed.

When they arrived at the dining room, they found some of the other kids were already there. Ana inquired about the others who weren't there and asked a few of the kids to go and call them. Christian talked to a few of the kids about the race. Soon, everyone was there and they had breakfast. Christian realized how comfortable he already felt here. It was like these people had always been in his life; he just didn't know it yet. He also realized that after their wedding he would not mind staying here at all. In fact, he was sure he would love it. It was a really lonely existence he had before Ana and Hope came into his life. He wondered how he had stayed alone.

Half an hour later, Christian and Ana headed out towards the school. They had just reached in front of Noir zone's building, when they found Tom walking in their direction with a frown on his face. "Good morning, Tom. Did you have your breakfast?" Ana asked affectionately.

"Good morning, mother. I had my breakfast," Tom answered, but he was stilling looking tense.

"You seem worried about something. Is everything alright?" Christian asked.

"Um...the man I left in charge of my estate in England called a few minutes ago. There seemed to be some trouble. I was looking for Mr. Michaelis. Hoping that he would be able to help me," Tom explained.

"He's in Dusk's room. Let me know what he says, okay? I'll be at the field," Ana said seriously.

"Okay Mother. Excuse me, please." Tom left with a nod.

"Will everything be okay?" Christian asked.

"Let him talk to Sebastian first. If he doesn't find any solution, then I'll personally call the Queen," Ana answered seriously. This time Christian doesn't ask anything even though he did wonder why Sebastian would help. Shaking his head, he led her towards the field.

.

.

.

Four different kinds of sports took place that day and it was done by 6 pm. Ana and Christian retired to the manor early. Some of the older kids suggested karaoke. After changing into their comfortable clothes, Ana and Christian joined the kids in the karaoke competition until dinner time. After dinner, the kids collected some books and demanded that Ana and Christian read them stories. All the kids gathered in the large ballroom on the fifth floor. They handed Ana and Christian a pair of microphones so that everyone could hear clearly. Smirking at their eagerness, Christian opened the first book and felt his eyes widening. Most of the books were horror stories, and there were some from the Goosebumps series too. And here Christian was thinking that he would have to read princess stories. Exchanging an amused glance with Ana, Christian started reading the first book. They finished reading 3 books by 2 am.

"Okay. Enough for tonight. Go to sleep," Ana said sternly.

All the kids were huddled together under blankets. They looked at each other and then at Ana. "We're scared!" they said together.

"And that's why you shouldn't have insisted that we read you horror stories," Ana teased.

"Can we sleep here tonight?" one of the kids suggested.

"Like sleepover style?"

"Yeah," all the kids nodded in agreement.

Pretending to think for a moment, Ana said, "Alright." Soon everyone arranged the inflatable mattresses row after row and took their places. Ana and Christian also got a mattress and slept on it, with Hope cuddling between them.

Christian stared at Ana and Hope's sleeping forms with a soft smile on his face. He never thought he would have someone...a lot of someones, who would love him and accept him just the way he was. He couldn't wait to make it all official. He had already selected a few rings but he wanted Hope's opinion on them. He wanted to ask Hope's permission along with Ray's and those 6 boys'. He wanted Hope to feel involved in the whole wedding process, so that she would have no doubt that he wanted her to be his daughter, just as bad as he wanted her mother to be his wife.

Smiling Christian raised his head and looked around the room. He realized that these children would also be in some way or another, his foster and adopted children. He cherished the feeling this thought gave him. Once upon a time, he was just a lost, abused child who had no one other than a crack whore for a mother and her pimp as a torturer. But now he had a lot of people who loved him and cared about him. It took him a lot of time to understand his adopted family's value and a lot of time to let them love him. The whole Elena thing didn't help. He wouldn't have been the person he was now if he hadn't gone through the BDSM period though. He was glad he did that, because he learned a lot of things from it. Sighing happily, Christian laid back with a peaceful smile and went to sleep.

.

.

.

Christian woke up around 9 am the next morning. He was going back to Seattle for 4 days. He wanted to figure out the whole 'asking permission' part in the next 2 days, so that he could ask Ana to marry him soon. He wondered if Ana would give him the permission to take Hope with him. He also wanted to start the adoption paperwork but he needed Ana's permission for that. Sighing at how many things were left to do, Christian buttoned up his white shirt looking at the full length mirror. Ana came out of the bathroom wearing a bathrobe. Watching him getting ready for office, she smiled warmly at him. She walked up to him and helped him into the navy blue suit.

"You're looking so handsome," she said resting her head against him while looking in the mirror.

"WE look good together," Christian corrected. "Ana, can I take Hope with me today? I'll even drop her off at your parents' home in the evening if you want," he insisted.

Ana stared at him through the mirror silently. Looking at his puppy eyes, she nodded, "I'll get her ready and pack her a small bag. I trust you to keep her safe...from everything and everyone. She can stay over with you too,"

"Really?! Ana, you don't know how much it means to me," he hugged her tightly. "I need to ask you about another thing," he hesitated.

"You're hesitating and seem nervous...what's going on?" Ana asked frowning.

"You know that we will get married in the not-so-distant future, right?" At Ana's nod, Christian continued. "I want to adopt Hope, or at least start the process, so that she can be a Grey soon after our wedding," he explained.

"Oh Christian!" Ana choked on her emotions as tears streamed down her cheeks. After controlling her emotions, she answered, "You can start the process...the day you propose to me."

"Are you serious?! I can do that? Oh god, Ana!" Christian pulled her in for a hard, breathtaking kiss. When they pulled back, both were panting.

"I...um...you ruined...my brain cells...," Ana accused laughing, "I need to get changed and then tell your fan girl that she's going with you," Ana said smiling.

"I'll be in the dining room," Christian said, after giving her another dizzying kiss. He smirked as he left the room, leaving a dazed Ana behind.

Changing into a pair of white pants, blue off-shoulder top and blue casual heels, Ana headed towards the library when she didn't find Hope in her room. Opening the door, Ana looked around the room, and found Hope on the floor with a book between two shelves. Smiling, Ana joined her on the floor. "Hey, sweetie, I have news."

"News, mommy?" Hope asked, looking up.

"Hmm...Christian is going to his home today, and he asked for you to join him," Ana informed.

"Will you be thele?" Hope asked.

"No...Christian wanted a play-date with his little angel," Ana teased, knowing that Hope loved the fact that Christian called her an angel.

Giggling, Hope asked, "When can I go?"

"Mommy will get you ready and pack your bag. You will go with Christian when Mr. Taylor arrives with the car," Ana explained.

"Yay ! I getted to go with Clissy!" Hope abandoned her book on the floor and jumped up excitedly. "Let's go mommy. I need to get leady," she urged her mom to hurry.

"Let's go," Ana placed the book on one of the shelves, and took Hope to her room. Hope ran to her closet instantly, looking for something to wear. She pulled out a white skirt and light pink top. "I wanna weal this one," she told her mom showing the clothes.

"Not bad kiddo. Let me help you with them," Ana said before helping Hope into her clothes. Ana pulled out a pair of brown ankle boots, thin brown belt and a white beanie. Ana tucked Hope's pink top into the white skirt and pulled the belt around her waist. "Call me whenever you feel like, okay? Mommy will wait for your call," she told the little one.

"Okay mommy. I be a good gal and call you," Hope said happily.

After dressing Hope up, Ana got Hope's bumble bee print wheel bag. She packed three outfits along with their accessories and shoes. The first outfit consisted of blue denim shorts, a white sleeveless top, a pair of cream color calf gladiator sandals, white flower wreath headband and a pair of sunglasses. The second outfit consisted of cream color sweater, black leggings, black knee-high boots, black infinity winter scarf and fluffy bear cap. The third outfit consisted of a dress that had a cream print top, black skirt, and cream color shoes. Ana also added Hope's nightdress and her teddy bear. Closing the bag, Ana hugged her daughter. "Let's go." Holding hands, the mother–daughter pair went to the dining room. Ana handed Anthony the bag and took a seat. Hope had run to Christian who was reading the newspaper.

"I'm leady, Clissy," she announced, cheerfully.

Placing the newspaper down, Christian pulled Hope up onto his lap. Sitting her down, he looked down at her and said, "Are you ready for a fun day with me?"

"YES," Hope yelled out.

"But we have to go to my office for while. Will it be alright?"

"Youl office? Whele we fist met?" Hope asked curiously.

"Mmmhmm... Do you remember? Your auntie works there too."

"Auntie Andie! Oh...I misted her," Hope said widening her eyes.

"You can meet her there too but first let's have some breakfast, okay? What would you like to eat?" Christian asked as he helped Hope in her high chair.

"Banana pancakes," Hope said determinedly.

"Pancakes it will be," Christian said smiling, "Anthony, Hope would like some banana pancakes," he said to Anthony who was placing Ana and Christian's breakfast in front of them.

"Certainly, Mr. Christian. Anything else, Ms Hope?" he asked.

"She'll take milk," Ana answered with a smirk at the girl who grimaced.

Taylor arrived with the Audi R8 2dr coupe automatic quattro V10 plus, that Christian had ordered a few weeks ago. Christian felt bad as it was a two seater and he had forgotten to inform Taylor that Hope was coming with them. Ana noticed the guilty look on Christian's face and chuckled, realizing that Taylor didn't know about Hope's arrival.

"Mr. Taylor, park that car in the garage and get the black Audi A3 Cabriolet from there. Hope is coming with you guys to Seattle and will be staying at Escala. Christian seems to have forgotten to tell you," Ana smiled at Taylor. She understood that he was trying to impress his boss with the new car, but it backfired.

"Sorry about that, Taylor," Christian said sheepishly.

Taylor stared at his boss, stunned, as he had never heard his boss say 'sorry' before, let alone to an employee. Shaking his head, Taylor got back in the car and headed for the garage that held all the manor cars. The car Ana told him to get already had a toddler car seat in it. Satisfied with that, Taylor brought it around the manor.

"Mr. Taylol? I'm coming with Clissy!" Hope announced happily as she ran outside to the car. Taylor picked her up immediately and hugged her.

"Yay! That sounds like a lot of fun. Are you excited?" Taylor asked smiling at the little girl.

"YES!" Hope bounced in his arms as best as could.

Christian and Ana laughed watching Hope so excited. "Time to go. See you in a few days," Christian said as he kissed his girlfriend.

"I'll miss you. Call me and make sure that Hope calls me too," she tells him.

"Will do. Love you, sweetheart," Christian pulled back and said 'bye' to her. Ana waved at them as the car headed out the door of the manor.

.

.

.

The car stopped in front of GEH. Taylor opened Christian's door first, and then Hope's. Christian rounded the car and helped Hope out of the car. Holding her hand, Christian led her inside the building. Christian noticed the shocked looks he was getting from his employees. Glaring at them to get back to work, he entered the elevator with Hope. It was at that moment when the door of the elevator was closing that he recalled that the only elevator that went to his floor was password protected, making him wonder how Hope got in the first day. He looked down to ask Hope and found that she was leaning against the switch board and punching in the password. Shocked, Christian stared at her. Christian knelt down as Hope finished putting in the password.

"Hey, little angel, can I ask you a question?" he asked softly.

"What is it?" Hope asked cutely.

"How...how did you know that password you just put in there?" Christian asked pointing at the switch board.

"'memel the fist time I cometed hele? I seed in my dleam the night befole that auntie Andy's office elevator has this maths. So, i memolize these," Hope explained. (Remember the first time I came here? I saw in my dream the night before that Auntie Andy's office elevator has this maths. So, I memorized these.)

Christian was shocked at what he heard. Why would Hope suddenly see the password of this elevator in her dream? Shaking his head, he decided that he would think about this matter later.

The door of the elevator opened. Hope screamed happily, "AUNTIE ANDY!" and ran towards Andrea, who had a surprised but happy smile on her face.

"Hope! Oh sweetie, how are you?" she asked kneeling down and opening her arms for the little girl. Christian smiled as Hope jumped in Andrea's arms. Olivia, Andrea's assistant was standing by the table with a smile too.

"Good morning to you too, Andrea," Christian teased.

Blushing, Andrea got up and greeted her boss with a smile, "Good morning, sir and welcome back."

Christian laughed, "I'll be here only for a few hours, so let's get as much work done as we can, alright?"

"You got it, boss."

"And, call Ros too," he said before taking Hope to his office. "Oh, Olivia, can you get a few toys and audio books here fast? Make them some princess stories though," Christian said before closing the door behind him.

Hope ran around the room as Christian dragged one of the chairs besides his own. He sat down behind the table and glanced at Hope who was looking out through the floor to ceiling window. "Whoa...its so pletty hele!" Hope exclaimed.

Chuckling, Christian pulled out a note book and the princess drawing kit he had bought from the dollar tree store and forgotten to give Hope. He placed them in front of the empty chair beside him and waited for Hope to come back from the window. Having had her fill of the scenery, Hope danced her way to the table. Christian helped her up to the chair beside him and showed her the note book and drawing kit. Smiling Hope got busy in drawing. Christian started his work. For the next half an hour, both worked silently.

A knock came before Ros opened the door and walked in. She was looking at a file when she walked in. So, when she looked up to notice her boss, she stopped short. There was a little blonde girl sitting beside Christian, and both Christian and the little girl were giving her almost similar looks that said 'What?'

"What...is going on here?" she asked.

"Tello," greeted the child before going back to work on her drawing.

Ros gave Christian a questioning look, who was smirking at her. "This is Hope, my girlfriend's daughter," he introduced.

"You have a girlfriend?" Ros said in wonder. "Since when?"

"It's almost 3-4 months...I think," Christian shrugged. "Shall we get to work? I have to go out in a few hours,"

Nodding, Ros took a seat and they started working. After a while Olivia came in with a few toys, puzzles and a iPod full of audio books. Christian helped Hope with the ipod as she sat on the small table at the corner of the room that was there for meetings, and started playing with her toys while listening to one of the audio books. An hour later, Christian and Ros were finished with their meeting. Ros left after congratulating Christian for his girlfriend and the little girl. Christian smiled and thanked her. He worked for another half an hour. Around 12.25 pm, Christian finished his work and looked at Hope who was singing softly and playing.

"Aren't you hungry, Angel?" he asked pulling off her headphones.

Hope smiled and nodded. Taking her hand, Christian and Hope headed out. "We're going to lunch, Andrea," he informed his assistant.

 **A/N: Sorry I had to cut this off here…hahaha…hope you're enjoying the bonding moments here. Leave me a review. Thanks.**


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER:** **I just own the plot and more than a few characters… Nothing more.**

 **Thanks so much to my awesome Beta, Ninkita**

 **Chapter 15**

Christian called Taylor as he and Hope headed for the elevator. Christian told him to get the car out. Hanging up, he glanced down and found that Hope had already punched in the password and was grinning at him. Smiling at the little girl, he asked, "Wanna have some lunch first before we do something fun?"

"Hmm...Lunch...I hungly," Hope stated rubbing her belly.

"Sorry to make you wait," Christian said guiltily.

"No poblem," Hope shrugged.

"What do you want to eat? We'll have whatever you want," Christian offered.

A wide smile spread across her face. "Can we have Chinese, please? I wanna eat flied lice," Hope said excitedly.

"Fly lice?! Oh...you mean Fried Rice? Chinese? Sure," Christian said hesitantly.

Soon they got into the car and Christian told Taylor to take them to a nearby Chinese food restaurant. Ten minutes later, Taylor stopped the car in front of a restaurant called 'L*c*y Chinese Restaurant'. Christian helped Hope out and asked Taylor to have lunch with them after parking the car. Christian quickly found a table in the corner for them. By the time Taylor joined them after a few minutes, Christian and Hope had selected their food. Taylor took the menu and left them to go to the counter to order their food.

"Hope, I'd like to ask you a question, and I want you to answer me honestly. Can you do that for me?" Christian asked, leaning forward on the table.

"What is it?" Hope titled her head and looked curious.

"Do you remember the other day when I came to meet you in the playroom?"

"Yeah…and Dusk was thele too," Hope answered excitedly.

Christian smiled at her cuteness. "Yes. Remember what Dusk asked you that day?"

"He askted if you wele my daddy," Hope answered, nodding her head.

"Yes…and you told him that I'm not your daddy yet. So, do you think I can be your Daddy…for real?" Christian asked nervously.

Hope's eyes twinkled and her face lit up. She gave Christian the biggest smile he had ever seen on her. "Yes! Yes! I want you to be my Daddy," she said as she bounced in her chair.

"Thank you, Angel. It would be an honor to be your Daddy. But for me to be your Daddy, your mommy and I have to get married first. And I want to ask you if it's okay with you," Christian explained.

"You'le gonna be my daddy and mally mommy?" Hope asked.

"I want to, and I need your help in that."

"YES! I can't wait to call you daddy," Hope said, clapping her hands.

Christian grinned at the little girl. "I need your help in asking mommy to marry me, though,"

"How can I 'elp?" Hope asked, resting her head on her hands.

"First thing I need help with is the ring. I've already chosen a few but I want your opinion too."

"When can we go for ling shoppin?" Hope asked.

"As soon as we're finished with our lunch," Christian answered, kissing the little girl's chubby cheeks.

"Yay!" Hope beamed at Christian. Taylor came back with their lunch and Hope informed him excitedly, "Mr. Taylol, do you know Clissy is gonna be my daddy soon?"

Taylor, pleasantly surprised, grinned. "Really?" he asked his boss.

Shyly, Christian nodded. "Yeah. But I need Gail and your help with it all."

"Absolutely, Boss!" Taylor grinned before sitting down.

.

.

.

They finished their lunch quickly as all three of them were excited. Soon, they were heading towards the Tiffany & Co. store. Christian led Hope inside with him and asked Taylor to join them.

"But Mr. Grey, what would I do in there?" Taylor asked hesitantly.

"Taylor, you're the closest thing I have to a friend and I would like my friend's help," Christian said, placing his hand on Taylor's shoulder.

"I…I'll definitely help you," Taylor replied, choked with emotion.

Smiling at his security-in-charge/driver/friend, Christian headed inside. The manager ushered them into a private room and started pulling out the rings Christian had previously selected.

Hope picked out each of the rings and examined them with a serious look on her face. The manager looked amused by her reactions, but Christian stared at her, holding his breath. After 15 minutes of silent examination, Hope handed Christian the cushion-cut diamond ring. Christian beamed at her and looked down at the ring. It was a 2.5 carat cushion cut diamond ring. The design was pretty, something that would suit Ana, but…Christian was not satisfied with its size. He wanted something that screamed that she was taken…something bigger.

Seeing his unsatisfied reaction, the manager asked, "Would you like something different, Mr. Grey, Sir?"

"I like this design...but do you have something...bigger in size?"

"We usually have 3, 5, 6, 10, 15, 16, and 20 carats, but at this moment, we only have 5, 10 and 20 carats available," the manager informed him.

Smirking, Christian ordered, "Get the 10 and 20 carat ones. I want to see them."

The manager gleefully headed to their showroom's locker. A few minutes later, he returned and placed two ring boxes in front of Christian. Christian examined both rings, and then decided to get the 20 carat cushion cut diamond ring. He showed the ring he liked to Hope, and her eyes glittered in delight as she nodded. Fleetingly, Christian wondered if little children were attracted to shiny little things…like raccoons.

"This one," he said to the manager.

"Excellent choice, sir," the manager beamed and hurried to get the ring packed up and checked out.

"Happy with the ring?" Christian asked Hope.

"A lot. It's so pletty!"

"Wanna go shopping after we're done here?" he asked.

"Okay," Hope hopped down from the chair and started playing around the room while they waited for the manager.

Christian looked at Taylor and asked, "What do you think?"

"That ring...wow…that might be the biggest diamond I've seen so far. But will she like it? Won't she feel like that you're claiming her or something?" Taylor confessed his concerns.

"That's what I'll be doing….claiming her. I want the world to know that she's mine, and I'm hers," Christian stated smugly.

"Possessive much?!" Taylor teased.

"You know me," Christian winked.

The manager returned with the jewelry bag. "There you go, sir," he said handing Christian the bag, "Can I show you something else?" he asked eagerly.

Christian looked around for a while, and then stared silently at Hope for a few seconds, as she played and danced around the room. "I would like something for my daughter," he said pointing at Hope. "Do you have something?"

"I think I…have something. Excuse me a moment." The manager left only to return a few minutes later with a box. "This is a platinum double infinity daughter ring," he said, showing Christian the ring. Christian picked out the ring and examined it. The ring contained two infinity symbols, overlapping each other, and one of the infinity symbols had strings of small diamonds. "You can have it engraved," the manager informed him.

"I want it engraved to say 'always my daughter'," Christian said, handing the ring back. "And make it adjustable so that she can always wear it. I want it done by tomorrow evening."

"I have another thing and I...think you will like it," the manager said, smirking as he showed Christian a platinum key chain. The key chain had a heart shaped hole in it and a quote that said, 'there is this girl who stole my heart, she calls me daddy'. There was a heart shaped pendent beside the key chain, made of the missing part from the key chain and it said, 'daddy's girl'. Christian beamed at it and decided to get it too. He would give this to Hope the day the adoption would be final.

"I'll take them both," Christian said. The manager grinned at the sale.

Hope ran up to Christian happily and asked, "Ale we done hele?"

"Yes...Let's go shopping now? We need to buy you some clothes to keep in your new room in Escala."

"Is my loom done?" Hope asked, widening her eyes.

"Yes. Your princess room is done. You will sleep there tonight," Christian informed the little girl.

"Yay!" Hope clapped happily.

Christian and Hope headed to the nearest Macy's store. Christian took Hope to the children's section and both started going through clothes they liked. Christian found a black and red Bonnie Jean velvet and plaid drop-waist party dress that he liked. Hope found a beautiful red fleece dress coat, trimmed in black velvet, with matching hat. It had black double breasted front buttons. Christian got a few pairs of colorful flower printed leggings, matching one-color stylish tops, jeans jacket, ruffled skirt, and a 2-piece light pink flutter sleeve top and white floral legging set. Hope found a silver sequin tulle flower girl dress. Christian smirked at all the sparkles on the dress. He asked one of the employees to help Hope try on the clothes and Hope happily did a show and tell for him. Collecting the right sizes of the clothes, Christian checked them out at the counter. He also asked an employee to help him get some toddler underwear. He didn't want to do that himself, but Hope needed them.

"Can we get some soes now?" Hope asked eagerly.

"Sure," Christian replied smiling.

They headed to the nearest shoe store. Hope ran in and started going through the stuff she liked. Taylor followed behind her as she got farther inside the store. Christian looked around and searched for some shoes he thought Hope might like. A few minutes later, Hope returned with a pair of Skechers girl's pink shuffles pretty blossoms low-top shoes. "I want it," she announced.

Examining the shoes, Christian nodded, "Okay." He continued his search, this time with Hope by his side. Hope found silver sparkle shoes to match her dress. Christian got a pair of Dooballo red faux suede pom-pom boots to match Hope's coat. They got the right sizes and checked out of there. Next they went to another boutique and Christian helped Hope select flower headbands, bows, knit hats, colorful knit pattern infinity scarves, toddler jewelry and so on. Hope was over the moon from the shopping spree.

Taylor took the shopping bags to the car. Christian and Hope were walking down the footpath when Hope noticed the cinema hall. "Wanna watch a movie?" Christian asked. Hope nodded happily.

Getting inside the theater, they decided to watch the newly released movie 'Coco'. Christian asked Taylor to join them as he bought popcorn and colas. Within minutes, they got in their seats with Hope sitting between Christian and Taylor. Soon, all three of them were lost in the movie's plot. As it ended, both the men felt sad and missed their grandparents, while Hope climbed onto Christian's lap, pouting and sucking on her thumb. "I'll nevel folget glanpa and nana," she announced.

"It's been a while since I met grandpa and grandma. I didn't even go to Grandpa Theodore's house to meet him and grandma after they returned from their trip," Christian said sadly. "We should go meet them..."

"I lost my grandparents when I was young, but I have lots of sweet memories of them," Taylor shared.

They sat in the theater silently for a few minutes before they gathered themselves, and headed out. "You liked the movie?" Christian asked the little girl who was currently refusing to get down from his arms.

Hope nodded against Christian's chest. "I gonna love glanpa and nana mole," she said whimpering.

Looking at her sad face, Christian felt like his heart was breaking. "Taylor, take us to Grandpa's house," he said. Taylor smiled warmly at the little girl and nodded.

.

.

.

It took them close to half an hour to reach the Trevelyan house. It was a beautiful 4304 square feet, 2 story, 4 bedrooms, and 3 bathroom house with a three car garage. Taylor stopped in front of the house. Helping Hope out, Christian led her up to the door holding her hand. Knocking twice, he waited patiently. The door opened and Christian smiled at the older man. "Grandpa!" He greeted as he was pulled into a hug.

"Oh my boy! How have you been?" Theodore asked, pulling back from his grandson.

"I've been good, Grandpa," Christian smiled widely.

"Clissy misted you, so we came to meet," Hope added wisely from beside him.

Theodore noticed the little girl beside Christian and felt his eyes widening. "Who do we have here?" he asked, looking pointedly at his grandson who was smirking mischievously.

"Angel, who am I to you?" Christian asked.

"You're my Clissy n will be my daddy soon," Hope replied titling her head innocently.

Before Theodore could react, a female voice called from inside, "WHO IS IT THEODORE?! WHY AREN'T YOU INSIDE YET?"

Rolling his eyes, Theodore ushered Christian and Hope inside. "It's Christian and his angel, whose father he's soon going to be," Theodore informed his wife, Elizabeth, dryly as they entered the kitchen.

The Trevelyans liked to keep things simple as it was just the two of them staying in this house. Their housekeeper came three times a week. They only had one daughter, Grace. They usually had dinner with Grace's family twice a month, but they had been on a tour of Asia, and had just returned last week.

"Father? Who?" Elizabeth asked as she turned around and saw her grandson. "Christian! My god, you look good. I missed you so much," she pulled him in a tight hug before placing several kisses on his face. "Now, what is your grandpa talking about?" she asked, pulling back.

Christian helped Hope onto the kitchen counter's chair and introduced, "This is Hope, my girlfriend's daughter. I'm going to propose soon, and also start the adoption process."

"Your mom had told me about her. Ana and Hope, right? So, this is the famous Hope? Aw…she's such a pretty girl. Hi, honey! I'm Elizabeth, Christian's grandma."

"I'm 'ope. Clissy and I misted oul glandpalents. So, we came to meet you," Hope explained their unannounced visit.

"Aww...it's such a pleasure to meet you. Christian, you must make us meet Ana," Elizabeth demanded.

"Sure...but it'll take some time because something is happening. So, both Ana and I will be very busy for about 12-13 days. How about after that?" Christian offered.

"If you're busy, then when are you proposing?" Theodore asked.

"I can't wait anymore. I don't want to. I'm going to propose in a few days," Christian said shyly.

"Well done, my boy!" Theodore grinned.

"Your mom is having the charity event after 2 weeks, right?" Elizabeth asked. "Why don't you bring Ana there? That way everyone can meet each other."

"That's actually a brilliant idea. I totally forgot about that event," Christian chuckled, shaking his head.

They spent the next few hours with Theodore and Elizabeth. Like Christian and his family, his grandparents also fell in love with Hope. They shared their tour experiences with Christian and Hope. Elizabeth had bought a few small things for any great-grand children they might have in the future…especially after she heard about Hope from Grace. Those things were a Japanese silk crepe kimono; brocade chirimen coin purse; and lehenga, bangles and traditional Indian silver anklets from India. She handed them to Hope with a watery smile on her face as Hope would soon be her legal great granddaughter. Elizabeth had also bought a collection of different colors of ties, and four different colors of Korean Baelberry men premium wallet for Christian. He shyly thanked his grandma for the thoughtful gift.

"I kind of went overboard when I started buying gifts for Ana. Your mom told me about Ana when we were in India and Indians have a variety of things for women. So…I bought a lot of things," said Elizabeth sheepishly, making both Christian and Theodore smirk. She handed Christian a paper box. Opening the box, he found various colors of bangle sets. Elizabeth also handed him a few boxes and shopping bags and informed that they were clothes for Ana. Then, she pulled out a jewelry box and smiled slyly.

"Okay…what is it? And what's with that sly look?" Christian asked raising his eyebrow.

"It's a pendent necklace with matching ear rings, but…this necklace is very special," Elizabeth said seriously.

"What do you mean?" Christian asked curiously.

Elizabeth opened the jewelry box, and showed Christian the necklace inside. The necklace had a diamond pendant and the chain was made up of black and gold beads. There were also matching ear rings in the box. "This…is a ' _mangalsutra'_ ," Elizabeth said, "In Hindus, the _mangalsutra_ is a symbol of marriage and is worn by the bride until her husband's death. I heard that one of the most sacred customs in Hindu weddings is tying the _mangalsutra_. It is a promise from a husband to his wife that they will always stay together. It depicts the union of the husband and the wife, and protects them from evil. _Mangalsutra_ is not just a piece of jewelry that a woman wears, but an ornament that tells the world that the wearer of this ornament is a married woman. When your mom told me that you were serious about Ana and everyone in the family liked her, I thought maybe…you would like have this _Mangalsutra_ ," Elizabeth said with a smile.

Christian stared at the necklace with an awed smile and nodded silently, pocketing the box.

.

.

.

By the time they returned to Escala, it was already 7.30 pm and Hope was tired. She was being carried by Christian with her head on his shoulder, and was yawning repeatedly. "Let's change our clothes while Mrs. Gail reheats our dinner," Christian told Hope.

"Otay," Hope yawned again.

Christian helped Hope take a bath and dressed her in a peach color unicorn fleece pjs and a pair of fair isle print and multi-color cozy crew socks. He blow-dried and braided her hair. "I need to change too. Can you play with your toys, while I go and do that?" Christian asked after she was ready.

"Wanna talk to mommy," Hope pouted as she gave him puppy eyes.

"Great idea!" Christian grinned and pulled out his phone. He dialed Ana's number and waited.

"Hey, baby," Ana greeted.

"Hey love. Listen, Hope wants to talk to you and I need a shower. Can you talk to her while I do that?"

"Sure."

Christian covered the receiver of his phone and told Hope, "Our ring shopping and proposal is a surprise. Don't tell mommy about it yet, okay Angel?"

Hope beamed and him and nodded. Handing her the phone, he informed Hope that he'd be back soon, and left.

Christian showered fast and changed into a t-shirt and fleece pajamas. After drying his hair, he headed for Hope's room.

"Yes...and Clissy's glandma gived me gifts too," he heard Hope sharing with her mother. Smiling, he knocked at the door and entered the room. "Time for dinner!" he announced.

Hope giggled and told her mother, "Bye mommy dinnel time!" Hope handed Christian his phone back.

"Ana, love, how was your day?" he asked smiling as he picked Hope up, and headed downstairs.

"The day was good, but I heard your day was more exciting than mine," Ana teased.

"Yeah, it was amazing. I love having Hope here. She's an absolute angel," Christian said placing a kiss on Hope's forehead as he placed her in her high chair and sat beside her.

"Don't get too used to it, darling," Ana said in a taunting tone. "Kids are notorious for turning from angel to devil in seconds. Be careful and be firm. Don't give in easily to her puppy eyes," Ana advised.

"My angel is a good girl. Don't say things like that," Christian said, smiling.

"Okay. I'll talk to you later. Finish your dinner. Love you!"

"Hmm...talk to ya soon. Love you too." They hung up just as Gail started bringing their dinner to the table.

"Mrs. Jones, you and Taylor are joining us here tonight. I have to share some ideas with you two," he said seriously.

Reluctantly, both Taylor and Gail joined Christian and Hope at the dinner table. Over dinner, Christian shared his plan of proposing to Ana, how he wanted to do it, and how he wanted the place decorated, and so on. Gail pointed out that instead of money, Ana would appreciate effort.

Christian thought about what he wanted and decided that Gail was right. He told Taylor that they would hit the dollar tree stores before they returned home after office the next day. Taylor and Gail smirked at him, causing Christian to roll his eyes. Hope was almost half asleep by the time her dinner was done. Christian carried her up to her room and took out one of the books to read to her. After tucking her in and turning the night light on, Christian sat beside her. Opening the book, he started reading in a soothing tone. Hope listened to his voice, and soon she fell asleep.

Christian dropped a kiss on the little girl's forehead. Smiling at her sleeping form, he realized that he would do everything he could to protect this little human. Maybe not his daughter by blood, but she was his daughter of his heart. He wondered if Grace and Carrick also felt the same about him. As he walked to his room, he recalled all the times he had fought in schools, all the times he had created trouble for his parents. Even though they scolded him, but they were always by his side. He realized that he and his siblings were also children of their parent's hearts. He dialed his dad first, as he closed the door of his office.

"Hello son. Is everything okay?" Carrick's worried voice greeted him.

"Everything is fine, dad," Christian chuckled.

"Oh. Not that I mind...but why did you call?"

"I'm so sorry...that I only call you when I have some problem," he said with a guilty smile. "I'm an awful son, aren't I?"

"What?! No! Christian...what's gotten into you? You're a great son...a little distant…but great," Carrick scolded.

"I know I never said it...but...I love you dad, and thank you...for being my father."

"Oh, Christian!" a quiet sob echoed through the phone. "I love you too, son,"

"I'm going to propose to Ana in a few days, and start the proceedings to adopt Hope that very day...I finally realized why you and mom never gave up on me. Thank you for that," Christian continued softly.

"Christian...son...you were my son the very moment we brought you home. I'm so happy that you found a great woman like Ana and an angel like Hope. Good luck, son," Carrick said, feeling happy for his younger son.

"Thanks dad," Christian smiled. "I'll hang up now. Will call you later."

"Good night, son...and I love you."

"I love you too, dad. Good night." Smiling, Christian hung up and dialed his mother, "Hey mom! Are you busy?" he asked.

"Hey Christian. No, I'm not busy. How are you?" Grace asked with a happy smile.

"I'm good. I went to Grandpa's house today. Took Hope with me," he informed.

"Really? Oh...so did Hope win their hearts too?" Grace asked jokingly.

"You bet," Christian laughed.

"Sweet boy, I'm so happy for you. You've changed so much...I've never seen you so happy and filled with life," Grace said with a happy sigh.

"I'm going to propose to the reason for my happiness, mom," Christian said softly.

"Really! OH MY...I CAN'T WAIT!" Grace squealed like a teenage girl.

"Calm down, mom," Christian laughed, feeling his cheeks getting warm.

"When are you announcing your engagement?" Grace demanded.

"Since both Ana and I will be busy, I was thinking that...we can announce it at the Coping Together Charity gala. It's a masquerade ball, right?" Christian asked to clarify.

"Great idea! Yes, it's a masquerade ball."

"Okay then. I'm hanging up now, mom. Good night,"

"Good night, my boy and good luck," Grace giggled.

"Bye," Christian hung up, laughing. After a quick call to Ana, Christian went to sleep.

 **A/N: So I took the raccoon thing from another story I read a while ago and it stayed in my head. I couldn't stop myself from placing it here.**

 **Anyways, what did you think about Christian's first day with Hope? Did you like the ring? Of course you did. You guys chose the ring after I placed pictures up in FB for vote. About the size though, I think, that is something Christian will absolutely do…hehe. Leave me a review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER:** **I just own the plot and more than a few characters… Nothing more.**

 **Thanks so much to my awesome Beta, Ninkita**

 **Chapter 16**

.

Christian had a nightmare-free, full night of sleep. So, he was startled out of deep sleep when he felt someone jumping on his bed. It took him a few seconds to gather himself and notice that it was Hope who was jumping on his bed, still in her night clothes. "Molning, Clissy!" she greeted him cheerfully.

Christian saw it was only 5 am. "Good morning, kiddo, but why are you awake so early?" he asked.

"My sleep bloke, so come look fol you. Can I cuddle with you?" Hope asked, widening her eyes.

Christian moved back a bit and raised the blanket. Pleased, Hope climbed under the blanket, cuddled up to Christian, and they both fell asleep in minutes.

It was way past Christian's usually morning routine, and he wasn't down for his breakfast yet. Gail had warmed the food twice already. They didn't hear any sound from Hope's room either. Worriedly, Gail asked Taylor to check on their boss. Taylor walked up to Christian's room and knocked. "Mr. Grey? Are you alright, sir?" he asked. Hearing no reply from inside, he opened the door. Entering the room, Taylor stared at the bed with a puzzled expression. Christian's body under the blanket seemed way smaller than it really was. Tip-toeing towards the bed, slowly Taylor removed the blanket, and was surprised to find a leg...a child's leg. In one tug, he pulled the blanket off and found Hope was hogging Christian's bed as she slept like a star fish. He chuckled at Hope's sleeping style, and soon it turned into full belly laughter.

"Wha...what?!" A muffled sound came from the opposite side of the bed. Taylor peeked and found that Christian seemed to have slept on the floor by the bed.

"Mr. Grey? Christian? Why are you sleeping on the floor?" Taylor asked.

Christian looked around with a confused expression, and then looked at the bed. "It seems Hope kicked me off the bed," he answered, grimacing at the pain he felt in his lower back. "Why didn't I wake up when I fell?" he asked himself, making Taylor laugh. "Yeah...very funny," Christian scowled.

Taylor helped Christian up and both men glanced at Hope, before bursting into laughter. Christian grabbed his phone from the bedside table, clicked a few pictures of Hope, and sent them to Ana. His phone rang a few minutes later.

"Hey babe, that was a beautiful star fish," Ana joked.

Christian laughed. "Yeah...this beautiful star fish came to my room early in the morning and demanded cuddling. When I woke up a few minutes ago, I found myself on the floor," he informed her, smirking.

"It's 10 am already. Aren't you going to office today, honey?" Ana asked sweetly.

Smiling, he answered, "Yeah...crazily I didn't wake up early...I'm surprised. I never sleep this late. Anyways, good morning, babe. What's your schedule like today?" he asked as he walked towards his closet to get his clothes for the day.

"We have a chess competition today; this is one of the few games where Sapphire Owl students participate," Ana informed him with a small chuckle.

Christian paused and asked, most incredulously, "Caleb participates too?"

"No...Last year, he claimed that the chess board fell on his leg, and he was sooooo in pain that he couldn't play. I wonder what excuse he will give this year," Ana said in a mocking tone.

"Dear lord!" Christian said, laughing. He selected a dark grey suit, black shirt and black and grey striped tie. "I'm going to shower now. Hey, can you come to Seattle the day after tomorrow? Around...maybe 5 or 5.30 pm?" he asked.

"5.30 pm sounds good. Oh...today is dad's birthday. Mom and Dad will be in their house in Seattle. I can ask them to come to the island day after, so that I can come to Seattle," Ana said.

Frowning, Christian asked, "You're not celebrating with your parents?"

"I really don't want to see my mom dressed up in lingerie, seducing my dad with a pole dance," Ana replied, deadpan.

Christian choked on air at the image, and then gagged as he recalled that one time when he had walked in on his parents going at it. "That's...rather specific," he commented.

"During college one year, I came home to surprise my dad for his birthday. When I entered the house, I heard music playing. I thought they were having a party. I followed the music and it led me to the den of the house. I found my dad, sitting on a chair with his pants down, and my mom, wearing some kind of lingerie, on his lap, giving him a lap dance. There was also a pole installed in the room," Ana described her experience with an amused lilt in her tone. "It took me a whole year to look directly at my parents' faces after that," she added, laughing. Christian laughed too. "The kids will give dad his gifts when he comes here next. I will too," Ana said, smiling.

"That's good," Christian answered, wondering when he could give his gift. "Anyways, I'm hanging up now. Talk to you later, love."

"Bye, babe. I love you and make sure to let me talk to Hope once she's awake."

"Okay, sweetheart. I love you too,"

.

.

.

The day at the office started normally. Hope was a good girl at first but as the time went on, she started becoming restless. At one point, she asked Christian if she could go out of his room and go play with Andrea. He was in a meeting, so Christian didn't check first to see if Andrea was at her desk or not. It wasn't even half an hour later, when Christian and the people in the room were startled by a commotion outside. Frowning, they came out of the room, and were stunned at what they found. The executive floor was flooded with water. Ros, her assistants, Andrea's assistant, Olivia, and a few other people were on the floor, complaining about water. Christian recalled that Hope had gone out of the room. Worried, he called, "HOPE?! ANDREA!? WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"

"Sir?" Andrea came out of the ladies washroom from where the water seemed to be coming out. Hope was in her arms and was soaked in water.

Striding towards Andrea, Christian snatched Hope out of her arms, and started checking the little girl all over to see if she was hurt somewhere. Finding her well, he asked, scowling, "How did this happen?" He pointed at the knee-high water on the floor.

"The...water tap...in the ladies room...broke. I called for the people to clean this up, sir," Andrea answered hesitantly.

"How did the tap break?" Christian asked doubtfully.

"It wasn't openin. So, i pulted it out," Hope answered, mimicking the action, making Christian turn his head to look at her, "but it won't come out. So i hitted it with the chail. Chail was heavy," Hope pouted. "Then a sshhh noise happen an splash the watel came out," she finished explaining. _**(It wasn't opening. So, I tried to pull it out, but it won't come out. So, I hit it with the chair. The chair was heavy.)**_

Christian stared speechlessly at her before looking at Andrea, "Where were you when she came out?"

"I was in another department, Mr. Grey. When I returned, I found the water coming out of the ladies room. I went inside to check, and found Hope in there," Andrea explained apologetically.

"Olivia, weren't you here when my daughter came out?" Christian asked angrily.

"I...I...was...but she wanted to go...use the toilet, so...so I showed her the ladies room. She told me she knew how to pee alone." Olivia was almost in tears.

Christian closed his eyes to control his anger. After all, it was partly his fault. He should've been taking care of Hope.

"I'm solly, daddy," a meek, trembling voice said.

Looking down at the little girl in his arms, he sighed. "It's okay baby. It was an accident, after all." Turning towards Andrea, he said, "Andrea, tell everyone that they can go home today. Get someone to fix this water problem, and then you can go home too. Don't forget to clear my calendar for the day, either." He dismissed the people he was in the meeting with and took Hope inside.

He always kept an extra pair of clothes in the office, along with a towel. Christian sat Hope down on the couch. He took out the towel and his spare shirt from the small closet. He dried Hope as best as he could, and changed her out of the wet clothes and into his shirt. "Let's go home, shall we?" Christian said offering a smile to the little girl.

"Otay...I'm solly, daddy," Hope said as Christian picked her up and carried her through the door.

"It's okay, angel. Accidents happen. Did you at least finish your business in there?"

"Busyness, daddy?" Hope asked, confused.

"You went to the bathroom...to...um..." Christian stammered and blushed.

"To pee? Yes i peed," Hope answered. "I wanted to wash my hands," she added.

"Good...good. What do you wanna do for the rest of the day?" he asked as they got into the elevator.

"Can we go to the palk?" Hope asked looking excited.

"Park? I...don't remember when I went to a park...anyway, that's what we will do if you want," he said, smiling at the little girl. "Let's tell Taylor about it," he said as they reached the ground floor. Hope nodded her head in agreement.

Approaching the car, Christian told Taylor, "We need to go to Escala first to change our clothes, and then you need to take us to a park. Hey, why don't you call your ex-wife, and find out if you can bring your daughter, Sofia, with us to the park?"

"That sounds like a good idea," Taylor agreed.

.

.

.

It took them close to 45 minutes to change into dry clothes and to pick up Sofia from Taylor's ex's house.

"DADDY! I MISSED YOU!" Sofia shouted happily as she ran out of the house with her mother right behind her.

"Baby girl!" Taylor greeted his daughter as he picked her up and kissed on her nose. "How are you, sweetie?" he asked.

"I'm fine...and really happy!" Sofia smiled up to her dad,

"Have fun," Jenna, Taylor's ex wished the father-daughter pair.

"Thanks, Jenna. I know it's not my day," Taylor said with a guilty smile.

"You found time to hang out with your daughter on a workday, Taylor. It's big and appreciated. Have fun, and don't worry about it," she said with an understanding smile.

With a happy smile, Taylor helped Sofia inside the car. "Hey Sofia, how are you doing?" Christian greeted.

"I'm fine, Mr. Christian. How are you?" Sofia asked.

"I'm good too. Are you excited to spend the day in the park?" he asked, curiously.

"A lot," Sofia squealed.

"My daddy!" Hope shouted suddenly, grabbing onto Christian's dark blue t-shirt. Christian was startled by her reaction.

"Um...Hope...angel, this is Sofia, Taylor's daughter. Taylor is her daddy," Christian explained as best as he could.

Hope glared at Sofia silently for a minute, before asking, "She no taking my daddy?"

"No baby," Christian assured.

"Oh...otay. Hi...I'm 'ope," Hope waved at Sofia with a wide smile.

"Hi, Hope. I'm Sofia. Are you Mr. Christian's daughter?" she asked curiously, since she hadn't meet Hope before.

"Not yet...but soon, will be," Hope shrugged. Christian and Taylor exchanged amused looks throughout the journey to the park as the girls started chatting.

.

It took them a while to reach Ella Bailey Park. The girls ran to the play area at once, while Taylor took out the toys Gail had packed for them. Once Christian and Taylor joined the girls, they played with frisbees, plastic balls, played catch on the grass, tried to catch butterflies, and so on. At one point, both men were tired of running in the rare sunshine. They sat down on the bench as the girls went to play on the slides. After resting for a while, Taylor got the picnic basket Gail had prepared for them.

"We shud have bling one of oul dogs with us," Hope stated as they sat down for lunch after washing their hands.

Christian raised his eyebrow at her and asked, "Why do you think that?"

"He could've chased me and Sofia alound," Hope shrugged.

"I can do that," Christian protested. "Me too," Taylor joined.

"No offence, daddy, Mr. Grey...but you're old," Sofia said with a sheepish smile. "You might die if you play with us too much," she added sagely.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY, LITTLE GIRL?" Taylor said threateningly as he caught Sofia and started tickling her mercilessly.

"Daddy!...no!..hahahha...no..hahaha...uncle...UNCLE!" Sofia shouted between laughs.

"So, do you also think that we're old?" Christian asked Hope with a smirk. Hope glanced at Taylor, who was still tickling Sofia, before shaking her head 'no' at Christian.

"Smart girl," Christian poked his tongue at her, making her giggle. "Wanna talk to mommy?" he asked.

"Yes," Hope jumped down from the bench and ran on the other side, only to climb on his lap. "Mommy NOW!" she demanded.

Chuckling at the little girl, Christian dialed Ana's number.

.

.

.

The chess championship was going well so far, but Ana was bored. She always thought chess was a boring game, but her father loved this game a lot. He was the reason she had put this game on the list. Thinking of her father, Ana smiled. It was her father's birthday after all. _**I'm such a daddy's girl sometimes.**_ She chuckled at the thought. Her thoughts were interrupted as her phone rang. Smiling as she saw the caller's id, Ana answered the phone. "Hey there."

"Hello, love. How are you doing?" Christian asked charmingly.

"I'm good. How's your day been going? How's Hope?" Ana asked curiously.

"We...had a little excitement...but other than that...everything is good. Hope is here too," Christian informed.

"Excitement? What kind of excitement? Christian, what's happened?" Ana asked worriedly.

"Why don't you ask this little darling? She wants to talk to her mommy," Christian said softly before handing Hope the phone.

"Hope? Baby, are you okay? What happened today?" Ana asked worriedly.

"I blokted the watel tap and the flool was full of watel. So we came to palk," Hope explained in one sentence.

"Wait...tap...floor...park...I don't understand, baby. Anyways, are you hurt somewhere?" Ana asked.

"No mommy. I in palk, having fun with Sofia. Taylol is her daddy," Hope stated with a shrug.

"Did you finish your breakfast and lunch?" Ana asked, relieved that her daughter was okay.

"Yeah. I be a good girl," Hope claimed.

"My baby. I love you, sweetie," Ana said with a smile.

"Luv you too mommy. Hele, talk to daddy now," Hope said before handing Christian the phone.

Ana felt like her eyebrows had left her face. Hope had just called Christian 'Daddy'. She only hoped that he won't freak out too much. "Hello?"

"Hey, are you okay?" Christian asked worriedly.

"I'm okay but...are you?" Ana asked hesitantly.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Christian sounded genuinely confused.

"Hope just called you daddy."

"Yeah...she's been doing that since morning. Are you okay with it?" he asked tentatively.

"At this point...I don't know," Ana whispered as she leaned against the wall.

"Either you believe it or not, Ana, we are getting married one day, and this little girl will officially become my daughter. So I don't mind if she starts calling me daddy. Hope you won't mind it too."

"You're really confident," Ana smiled.

"I am. I'm sure about us. I love you, Anastasia Rose Steele," Christian said with a smile.

"I love you too, Christian Trevelyan Grey," Ana said with a shy smile on her face. "Bye."

"Bye, love," they hung up their phones and smiled to themselves.

Ana turned to find Claude staring at her with a frown on his face. "What's with that frown, Claude?" she asked curiously.

"You know...I never considered you my family," Claude stated with a sneer. "I always treated you as a by-product of my contract...but...why don't I like it...when you talk about getting more involved with that...boy," he spitted out the last word with enough venom to kill an entire country.

Ana was stunned silent, because this was the first time he had even uttered the words 'you' and 'family' in the same sentence. She beamed at him seconds before she hugged him tightly. "Oh Claude!" she started sobbing holding onto him.

Claude's eyes had widened when Ana hugged him, but he felt like his eyes would pop out of his face, when she started crying. "Um...uh… okay… there... there," he awkwardly patted on her back and looked around to find someone to save him from this crying girl.

After a while, Ana pulled back, and gave Claude a watery smile. "Thank you for caring about me," she said.

"I do NOT care for you," Claude said in utter disgust.

"The fact that you're not liking the feeling you're getting about my relationship screams that you care," Ana explained with a chuckle.

"Forget I even said anything...and I do NOT approve of that...boy," Claude growled at Ana before leaving.

Ana wiped off her eyes and smiled at Claude's retreating figure. "What was that about?" one of the teachers asked Ana curiously.

"Don't worry about it," Ana waved the teacher off, and headed inside again.

It was 6 pm and the events for the day were over. Ana felt like her brain was exhausted after staring at the chess board all day. She had tried really hard to like or understand the game, but all she managed to get was a headache. She decided she wanted a walk, so instead of taking the short cut, she went out the school door. Walking slowly on the road, Ana stood against the golden railing and stared at the calm water. This school had been her dream and to reach this stage, they had to go through a lot. Ana finally felt the satisfaction she had been waiting for. Christian's entrance had filled that place in Ana's life she didn't even know was empty. Smiling as she thought about the man, she started walking towards the manor's door.

.

.

.

They arrived at Escala a little after 6 pm. They had dropped Sofia off on their way home. Hope demanded that they have a tea party before dinner. So, Christian helped Hope change into a dress before changing himself into a white shirt and black pants. Christian sat on the opposite side of the small table in Hope's pay area. Hope had told him to wait for her, and went off somewhere. A few minutes later, she came back with a satisfied smile on her face as she announced, "I got tea."

"Oh wow," Christian responded playfully. Hope sat on the small chair opposite Christian and poured him a cup of water. She handed him the cup and said, "Hele is youl tea, Mistel Gley."

Christian took a sip of the 'tea' and made appreciative noises. "Oh my! This tea is yummy," he praised.

Hope beamed at his praises and kept serving him tea. Half an hour later, Taylor entered the room and watched the scene in astonishment. Hope ran out to get more 'tea', leaving the men behind. "Isn't she the cutest?" Christian said, grinning as he stared at Hope's retreating figure.

Taylor waited until Christian had polished off the cup of 'tea' he was holding before asking with a curious look on his face, "Did you ever think that the only place a toddler can get water...is the toilet?" Christian choked instantly, and started coughing loudly.

Taylor patted his back with a mischievous smile on his face. After Christian calmed down, Taylor added nonchalantly, "Hope is a good girl though...she asked for water from Gail, instead of getting it from the toilet." Christian's throat was sore from all the coughing, so he just glared at Taylor venomously. Taylor laughed in answer.

"Daddy, I'm back," Hope announced in a sing song voice as she took her seat. Gail followed behind her with a plate of cookies and frowned at the men, but didn't comment on it. After another hour of tea party, Hope decided that she wanted to play racing with Christian. Christian agreed on the condition that she would be careful on the slippery floor. They ran around the penthouse like Tom & Jerry, laughing loudly all the while. After dinner, they both fell asleep quickly, exhausted from running.

.

The next day, Christian woke up at his usual time. After taking his shower, he was shaving when a knock came at his bathroom door, making Christian frown. "Who is it?" he asked through the door.

"Daddy, it's me, 'ope."

"Hope?" Hurriedly, Christian wore a bathrobe over his towel, and opened the door. "Good morning, Angel. What are you doing here?"

"I came to cuddle, but you no in bed, watel sounds make from bathroom. So, I knockted," Hope explained as she looked at Christian with hopeful eyes.

"Sorry, baby, we can't cuddle today. We have a lot to do today," Christian gave her an apologetic smile.

"Oh." Hope sounded so sad that Christian felt like his heart was breaking. "What's that white stuff on youl face?" she asked after a moment.

"It will help daddy shave. How about you help daddy shaving?" he asked.

"Shaving?" Hope asked confused.

"Yes...you like daddy's smooth face, right?" he asked kneeling in front of the little girl.

"Yeah...I don't like haily." Hope stated, nodding.

"Well, to keep daddy's face smooth, daddy needs to shave," Christian explained. "Come...I'll show you," he picked her up, and rubbed his foamy cheek against her, making the little girl squeal.

Christian sat Hope on the basin counter. Slowly, he started shaving. Hope was observing the process with open fascination. As Christian finished, he wiped his face off, before doing the same with Hope's face, as she still had some foam on her face. Hope giggled and shook her head. Christian tickled her a little before picking her up and taking her out of the bathroom.

He sat her on the bed and said, "Stay here. Daddy is going to change, okay baby?"

"Okay," Hope replied happily.

Christian changed into a chocolate brown suit and white shirt. He came out of the closet to find Hope looking out of his window. "Let's get you changed for the day, Angel," he said as he approached the little girl.

"Daddy, view is so pletty," Hope said with a grin as she pointed out the window.

Christian smiled at her and nodded before picking her up and carrying her to her room. He helped Hope brush her teeth, and waited outside the bathroom with a small bathrobe for her to finish taking a shower. He dried her hair and dressed her in a cream sweater, black tights, black wool infinity scarf, black wool beanie and black uggs.

They had their breakfast before they headed out. "You have the Steele's address, right?" Christian asked Taylor as he got inside the car.

"Yes sir," Taylor replied.

"We ale goin to glandpa's?" Hope asked excitedly.

"Yes kiddo. Remember how I asked for your permission to marry your mom?" At Hope's nod, Christian continued. "I need to ask your grandpa and nana's permission too. After all, she's their baby," he explained as best he could.

"So...when i mally he will ask youl pummision too?" Hope asked innocently.

"You're not getting married...EVER," Christian replied frowning.

"Otay," Hope shrugged indifferently.

They arrived at their destination, and Christian helped Hope out of the car. Hope ran up the stairs and loudly banged on the front door, yelling, "Nana, open up...its me...'ope."

The door opened a few minutes later, and a puzzled Meghan came out. "Hey sweetie, what are you doing out here?"

"Hey Meghan," Christian greeted her with sheepish smile and waved, "I brought Hope here."

"Ya...daddy needs pummision," Hope stated, making Christian run up to her to stop her from talking.

"Um...I needed to talk to you and Ray about something," he said.

Smirking, Meghan moved aside to let them in. Ray was in the living room, watching TV when Meghan came back with Christian and Hope. "What a pleasant surprise!"

"Happy belated birthday, Ray," Christian wished him smiling.

"I see you knew my address…then why didn't you come yesterday to wish me?" Ray asked mock sternly, before smirking at the man in front of him.

"I wanted to...but Ana said something about lingerie, pole and lap dance...so I didn't risk it," Christian said innocently.

Ray stuttered before grunting in annoyance. "Smartass !" he grumbled. Meghan laughed at the men.

"Actually I have a reason for coming here. Ray, the day Ana came into my life, she completed me. I love your daughter; everyone and everything related to her. Ray, I know Ana is an adult, and I don't need your permission, but I still want your permission to marry her," Christian said with complete honesty.

"Are you sure? Because it's not only Ana you will marry, but also become a part of the Castigator clan. Are you ready for that?" Ray asked.

"I'm ready," Christian replied confidently.

"Then...you have my permission," Ray said as he got up from the couch. Christian got up too and Ray pulled him in for a hug. "Welcome to the family, son," Ray patted Christian's back before stepping back.

"I'm so excited!" Meghan beamed at Christian and asked, "When are you proposing?"

"Tomorrow...hopefully," Christian answered, smiling as he hugged her too.

"Should we congratulate Ana?" Meghan asked teasingly.

"NO!" Christian exclaimed. "It's a surprise!" he added shyly.

"Aww...good luck, honey. Anyways, we will be going to the island tomorrow. Why don't you spend the day with us?" she suggested.

"I would love to, but I have to make preparations for the proposal," Christian said, feeling guilty.

"How about you stay for lunch then?" Ray suggested.

"That can be done," Christian agreed.

.

.

.

After lunch and coffee, they went to the nearest dollar tree store to prepare for the next day. Christian asked Hope to stay by his side all the time while in the store. He had prepared a list of things they would need, and handed Taylor a copy of it. He explained to Taylor which ones he would need in a bulk before Christian and Hope went one way, and Taylor went the other.

Christian and Hope went to the candle holder aisle first, and selected a few designs. He called the shop worker and asked him how many pieces of those items they had in storage.

"We have 22 of these straight ones, 13 of these curved ones, and 26 of these hanging ones," the worker replied.

"I want all of them," Christian said decisively. The worker's eyes widened before he moved to gather all the items.

Taylor returned with two different designs of mirrors. One was snowflake shaped and the other was flower shaped. Hope liked the snowflake ones. "How many pieces do you have of these mirrors?" Christian asked the worker.

"20 pieces," the worker answered excitedly.

"I want them too," Christian informed, before asking Taylor, "Did you get the candles?"

"Yes Mr. Grey. 60 of them in white," Taylor confirmed.

They looked around some more, and found some silver wreaths and silver metal hanging stands. Christian got 25 of the hanging stands and checked his list.

"We're done with shopping here. Hope, honey, wanna buy something?" Christian asked.

"Can we?" Hope asked excitedly.

"Of course, we'll keep them in your room at Escala. Just don't tell mommy," he winked jokingly, making Hope giggle.

For Hope, they got stickers, 8-9 plushys, string lights, color sets, note books, nail paints, and colorful containers to keep her toys in.

It was 5 pm by the time they were done at the dollar tree store. Taylor had to call one of the other security people to take up all the items at Escala. They headed to the florist next.

The bell on the door chimed as Christian and Hope entered. Taylor followed behind them and checked the surrounding with an eye for security. "Welcome to Nifty Flowers! How can I help you, sir?" the worker asked.

"I need some red and white roses...a few dozens of them by tomorrow. Can you do that?" Christian inquired.

"How many dozens to be exact, sir?" The worker got a pad and started writing the order.

"8 dozen each. By tomorrow noon," Christian answered.

"It will be done. Where would you like it to be delivered?"

"This is Mr. Taylor. He'll be here to get them," Christian said. The worker took Taylor's number and after making the payment they headed home.

.

 **A/N: What did you think about this chapter? Let me know in reviews ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER:** **I just own the plot and more than a few characters… Nothing more.**

 **Thanks so much to my awesome Beta, Ninkita**

 **Chapter 17**

.

As they returned home after their shopping, Christian realized that they had forgotten one important detail. They lived in Seattle, and it almost always rained there. Christian had planned to propose Ana on top of the flat roof of Escala, but if it rained even a little bit his entire proposal would be ruined. He shared his worries with Taylor. "You go up, and don't worry. I'll go to the nearest Target and get some stuff," he assured his worried boss.

"What stuff?" Christian asked, curiously.

"Stuff that will make your proposal plan rain-proof," Taylor replied with a small teasing smile.

Christian narrowed his eyes at Taylor and took Hope towards the elevator of the building. Reaching the penthouse, they headed for the kitchen first, where Gail was preparing dinner. "Hi Ms. Gail, we back," Hope announced happily.

"Welcome back, little Hope. How was your day?" Gail asked, smiling at the little girl.

Christian took a seat at the kitchen island and smiled at Hope as she started describing her day. "Did Ryan bring the stuff?" he asked after Hope was done.

"Yes, Mr. Grey," Gail answered.

"Taylor will bring the flowers tomorrow at noon. He went to Target to get some more stuff," he explained.

"Okay. Dinner will be done in an hour," Gail informed him with a smile.

Nodding, Christian took Hope to her room to change her clothes. Once she was done, he left Hope to hang out with Gail and went to change himself.

Christian decided to check on his work emails while Hope was busy with Gail. He went to his study, and started working through his emails. Soon, he lost track of time and was startled by a knock on the door. "Daddy! Daddy! You in hele?" Hope's muffled voice alerted him. He jumped up from his chair and walked to the door.

"Hey, Sweetie," he greeted opening the door.

"Found you!" Hope beamed at him. "Ms. Gail tolded me to tell you that dinnel is leady," she announced.

"Dinner's ready, huh? Did you help Ms. Gail make it?" Christian asked, as he picked up the little girl and headed for the dining room.

Hope giggled and shook her head 'no'. "I played and painted," she said.

"My good girl," Christian praised, placing a kiss on her cheek. Hope beamed in answer. Gail had made a chicken and broccoli casserole for dinner. Hope wrinkled her nose at the sight of green veggies in her dinner and absolutely refused to eat it. "Come on, baby girl, try a little bit. It's really yummy," Christian tried coaxing the little girl.

"No wanna," Hope folded her hands over her chest and pouted.

"How about we make a deal?" Christian bargained.

"What deal?" Hope asked, slightly curious.

"I will let you select my clothes for tomorrow evening when I propose to your mom," Christian answered after thinking about it for a while, hoping that he wouldn't regret this deal later.

Hope's eyes brightened, making Christian wince. "Plomise?" she asked.

"Mmm...hmm," Christian nodded reluctantly.

"Yay! Gimme that spoon," she said, taking the spoon from Christian's hand, and eating her dinner vigorously. Christian grimaced at the thought of wearing weird stuff at the proposal, but he could do nothing about it now.

.

.

.

Taylor had returned with a few shopping bags just as they were finishing their dinner. Upon asking, Taylor explained that he had bought huge rain proof plastic sheets to cover the roof, and flower shaped fairy lights to decorate the sheets. Christian was satisfied with the stuff, and impressed with Taylor's solution, and told him so. Just then, Gail walked up to the table and served Belgian chocolate mousse as dessert. Instead of savoring it, Hope started rushing through the dessert.

"What's the hurry, angel?" Christian asked chuckling.

"We habe ta select youl dless," she replied.

"Um...we can do that after you calmly finish your food," Christian said, sighing.

"Otay...eat fast, daddy," Hope said as she ate slower than before.

Chuckling silently, he started eating his dessert. Hope finished her dessert first, and jumped down from the chair. She started shifting from foot to foot as she waited for Christian to finish with his food. As soon as he finished his dessert and got up from his chair, Hope started dragging him towards his room.

Once in his closet, Hope started going through his suit collection. After around 15 minutes, Hope pulled out a burgundy 3 piece suit and held it to Christian. "This one," she announced. Mia had gifted him the suit on his birthday last year.

Christian took the hanger and stated, "I like it. What's next?"

"Shilt," Hope replied before going towards the shirt racks. She pulled out a basic white shirt and handed it to Christian. She also chose a pair of Henry Jordan black formal shoes. "Done!" she announced happily.

"Well done, sweetie," Christian praised the little girl.

"Now my tuln. You choose my dless," Hope stated, looking up at him with hopeful eyes.

They went to Hope's room and opened her closet. Christian went through the clothes before remembering the silver sequin tulle flower girl dress they had bought the other day. He pulled it out and showed Hope the dress, saying, "This one."

Hope grinned, happy with his choice. "The shoes too," she prompted him.

Nodding, Christian pulled out the silver sparkle shoes that matched the dress. He also found a matching silver bow headband. "Your outfit for tomorrow evening is ready, my angel," Christian said, smiling down at the little girl.

"Yay," Hope clapped her hands excitedly. "Can we watch a movie now?" she asked.

"How about you watch your movie with Ms. Gail? Daddy has some work to do," Christian said apologetically. Thinking for a minute, Hope nodded in agreement. He dropped a kiss on her forehead and took her to Gail. He asked her to watch a movie with Hope and left for his study. One hour later, Christian returned to the living room and took Gail's place to watch the rest of the movie with Hope. After that, he taught Hope to play the piano again. By the time it was time for Hope to sleep, she was able to play 'Twinkle Twinkle little star' on the piano with some help. Christian told her how proud he was of her, and tucked her in after dressing her in her pjs.

.

.

.

The next day started with a rush. Taylor, Christian, Luke, Sawyer and Elliot started working on the roof of Escala. Elliot had called early in the morning to offer his help when he learned that Christian was going to propose. Mia also wanted to join, but she was in Paris at the moment and would only be back just before the Coping Together charity gala.

The guys worked quickly to make a temporary roof with the plastic sheets, and then decorated it with the flower shaped fairy lights. They set the candle holders all over the roof floor, and set the hanging stands facing inwards at the sides of the roof. They set the large glass vases beside the hanging stands. They took a break for lunch, before Taylor went to the florist to get the flowers, while the Grey brothers started placing candles in the holders.

When things were almost ready, Christian called Ana to make sure that she would arrive as planned that evening, "Hey baby, how have you been?" he asked.

"I'm fine. I'm missing you though," Ana replied as she tried to select her outfit for that evening. "So, how should I dress for tonight?" she asked.

"Semi-formal," Christian replied as he headed for the penthouse.

"Sounds good. What time should I be there?" she asked.

Christian chuckled. "I was actually calling to tell you just that. Come here around 5.45 pm. We have reservations at 6.30."

Ana laughed. "Is Hope okay?" she asked.

"She's fine. We learned 'twinkle twinkle's full version on piano last night, and now she's practicing on it," Christian informed, smiling as he heard the piano being played with a few wrong keys.

"Aww...You're really sweet with her," Ana said softly.

"She's my daughter," Christian answered without thinking.

"I love you," Ana said softly.

"I love you too. See you in a few hours," Christian said with a smile.

It was 3.30 when Taylor arrived with the flowers. The plan was that Christian would take Ana and Hope for dinner. In the meantime, Gail and Luke would light the candles as soon as Christian would tell them they were on their way home. Gail would also place the flowers exactly where Christian had shown her earlier. After dinner when they came back to Escala, he would take Ana up on the roof first. Around half an hour later, Gail would bring Hope up to join them.

Christian spent some time in his study to get his work finished for the day. Around 4.45 pm, he went to his room, showered and changed into the outfit that Hope had selected for him the previous day. He left his suit jacket on his bed and headed out in search of Hope. He found her asleep on the living room couch, with her head on Gail's lap. Smiling, Christian knelt down in front of her and shook her lightly. "Angel? Wake up! Wake up, sweetie!"

Hope opened her eyes after being called a few more times. "Hi," she greeted with a sleepy voice.

"Hi, baby," Christian kissed her forehead. "Time to get ready," he added with a smile.

"Is mommy hele yet?" Hope asked as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"She'll be here soon. Come on, daddy will get you dressed for tonight," Christian said, picking her up. Hope's hands hung limply on to his shoulders as she yawned and blinked sleepily. Christian washed her face and changed her into her sparkly dress. Christian carefully made a small braid at the front part of Hope's hair and placed the silver bow hair band right behind it. He was just helping her with her shoes when someone cleared her throat.

"How're my two most favorite persons doing?" asked Ana.

"Mommy, you'le hele," Hope bounced on the bed excitedly, as Christian was still helping her with the shoes. As soon as he stood up, Hope jumped down from her bed and ran to her mother.

Hope wrapped her tiny hands, as best as she could, around her mother. Ana was wearing a short black dress with lace shoulders and sleeves, that had a sweetheart neckline. Nude heels, diamond studs and smoky eye makeup with light pink lipstick finished her look. Her silky brown hair was arranged in lovely waves flowing down her back. Christian joined the mother and daughter and wrapped them both in a hug. "I missed you, baby," he whispered in Ana's ears.

Ana turned her head and lightly kissed on his lips. "I missed you too," she whispered against his lips, making him smile brightly. Pulling back, she knelt down and hugged her little girl again. "How's my heart?" she asked.

"I'm good, mommy. I had fun with daddy," Hope said happily.

"Really? Does that have anything to do with that new dress?" Ana asked teasingly. Hope blushed and nodded sheepishly. Smiling, Ana kissed Hope's cheeks. "It's a pretty dress," she stated. "Did you thank daddy for it?" she asked.

"Tank you, daddy," Hope said to Christian.

"You're welcome, my angel. We should go now. We have a reservation at the Mile High Club," Christian said as he headed for his room to get his jacket. He soon joined Ana and Hope in the living room and headed out after giving Gail a nod.

.

.

.

Throughout dinner, Ana noticed that Christian was jittery for some reason. She asked him twice, but both times he answered in a squeaky voice that it was nothing. Every time Christian said that, Hope would giggle, making Ana realize that whatever it was that had her boyfriend in a tizzy, her daughter knew about it. They finished dinner and Christian almost pushed both Ana and Hope into the car. "What's the hurry?" she asked in wonder.

"Um...no...nothing. No hurry," Christian replied sheepishly.

"Are you alright?" Ana asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, love, but we really need to go home. I have something planned," Christian said with a warm smile.

"Okay."

They got in the car, and Christian sent Gail the message to light the candles. Once they arrived at Escala, Taylor took Hope to the penthouse. "Where are we going?" Ana asked, confused, watching Taylor and Hope go.

"Surprise," Christian stated mysteriously. "I need to close your eyes," he said pulling out the black silk tie from his pocket.

Nodding, Ana turned around, and Christian pulled the tie over her eyes and tied it lightly. He led Ana to the roof holding her hand. All the candles were lighted, as were the fairy lights. The flowers added a nice fragrance to the air. Ana inhaled deeply. "Roses...lots of roses...can I open this now?" she asked pointing at the tie.

Smiling shyly, Christian opened the binds of the tie and stepped back. Ana gasped as her view became clear. "Wow!" she whispered. She looked around her at the floor where dozens of candles were lighting the whole roof, then up at the fairy lights. She felt like she had entered a fantasy world. "Oh Christian! This is so amazing!" She felt tears burning her eyes. "But what's the special occasion?" she asked, a little confused as they were already done with their date. Getting no answer from him, Ana turned around, and was shocked.

Christian was kneeling down on one knee in front of her, with a velvet box in his hand. "I had to go through a lot to get to be where I am today. But if to be with you, I have to go through it all over again...I will do it with a smile on my face. I can guarantee that we'll face hard times. I can guarantee that at some point, one or both of us might want to strangle the other. But I can guarantee that if I don't ask you to be mine, I will regret it for the rest of my life. Anastasia Rose Steele, will give me the honor of being my wife? Will you marry me?" Christian asked sincerely.

Ana had her hands over her mouth as tears rolled down her cheeks. She removed her hand and a sob broke through her lips. "Y...yes...Oh Christian! Yes, I will marry you," she nodded before she held out her hand as she stared into his tear filled eyes.

Christian placed the ring on her finger and stood up, before claiming her lips. Their teeth clashed with the passion of their kiss but they were too busy showing each other how much they loved each other. Ana went to grab his hair, when she noticed the weight on her finger. Puzzled, she pulled back from Christian, and brought her hand in front of her. She finally noticed the HUGE cushion cut diamond ring on her finger.

Very seriously, Ana asked, "It's so...small. They didn't have anything bigger than this?"

Christian felt really guilty that he hadn't thought about getting something bigger. "We can change it with something bigger," he offered.

He didn't understand the look Ana gave him after his statement. "That was sarcasm, babe," she deadpanned. "It's a beautiful ring...but honey, why so big?" she asked, softly placing her palm on the side of his face.

Feeling relieved, Christian chuckled. "You scared me for a second. I knew you would like a simple design, that's why I chose this cushion cut design...but I'm a possessive bastard. I want the world to know that you're taken. That's the reason for the size," he explained without any shame. He wrapped his arms around her slim waist, nuzzled his nose against her neck, and whispered seductively, "We can get a thick wedding band for me too, if you want to claim me as yours."

Ana couldn't stop moaning in pleasure as Christian started sucking on her neck, and lower towards her collar bone. "Christian!" she moaned.

Christian was getting ready to make love to her right on the roof, when they heard the footsteps. They pulled back a little, as they both were breathing heavily. "Daddy! Did you plopose? Did mommy aglee to it?" they heard Hope's voice before she even entered.

"She knew?" Ana asked with an amused smile as they turned to look at the entrance.

"Who do you think helped me select the ring, and my outfit this evening?" Christian asked with a teasing smile.

Ana glanced at him, up and down, and smirked. "I was thinking that you looked more colorful than usual...but with your complexion, you really pulled this suit off. You're looking dashing," she whispered lustfully.

"Don't start now," Christian chuckled shaking his head.

Hope ran up to the adults as soon as she came through the entrance. "Did you? Did she?" she asked Christian.

Christian let go of Ana and knelt down in front of the little girl, "You stole a part of my heart when you first peeked through my office door. I started thinking of you as my daughter two weeks after that. Hope Isadora Steele, do you agree to be my daughter forever?" he asked as he pulled out another velvet box and opened it. It held an adjustable platinum ring that contained two infinity symbols, overlapping each other, and one of the infinity symbols had strings of small diamonds. Christian had the inside of the ring engraved with the saying: 'always my daughter'.

"Are you ploposing me too?" Hope asked tilting her head with a confused expression.

Ana knelt down beside Christian and replied, "Yes baby. He's proposing you to be his daughter."

"I'm aleady his daughtel. But okay...yes," Hope stated holding her hand out. With a grin, Christian placed the ring on her small finger. "Silly daddy!" Hope commented before she hugged her father tightly. Christian stood up, carrying Hope in his arms. Ana hugged them both and kissed both Christian and Hope.

.

They came back to the penthouse and found Gail, Taylor, Luke and Elliot waiting for them in the living room area with hopeful expressions. "WE'RE ENGAGED!" Ana announced playfully, showing her ring. A chorus of 'Congratulations' echoed through the room as everyone hugged and kissed the engaged couple and their little girl.

"I don't have words to express how happy I am for you," Gail cried as she hugged Christian. "I prayed, and prayed for your happiness all these years. It finally is coming true," she added, sobbing.

"Oh Gail! Thank you," Christian patted on her back. This woman was really like a mother to him. It took him a while to realize that it didn't hurt him anymore to hug anyone.

"Congrats, Sir...Christian," Taylor gave him a tight hug, making him laugh, as Gail went to hug Ana. Luke congratulated them both from a distance, but with a wide smile.

"I'm so happy for you brother," Elliot said hugging Christian tightly as this was the first time he got the opportunity to do so. Elliot had thought he would die without knowing the affection of hugging one's own brother, but by some miracle, Christian didn't have the touch phobia anymore, and Elliot was finally was able to hug his brother.

"Thanks Lelliot," Christian replied warmly, understanding the reason for his brother's teary eyes.

They all took seats in the living room with Hope settled between her parents. Christian called his lawyer first to start Hope's adoption process. Then, they called their parents with the news. Everyone congratulated them and wished to see them soon. Christian was accompanying Ana and Hope to the Island the next morning to stay there for the upcoming 8 days. Grace and Carrick invited Ray and Meghan to the Coping Together charity gala that was in 11 days. The family decided to announce Ana and Christian's engagement there. Grace asked...demanded everyone to invite their close friends and family, and told them that she'd send them a dozen of invitations cards each in the next day or two. Agreeing to the deal, they hung up. Christian offered Ana a shrug, making her smile at him.

They hung out with everyone for a while before everyone left the newly engaged couple to enjoy their engagement alone. Ana watched as Christian helped Hope up on the piano bench. Hope started playing 'twinkle twinkle' to show her mother what she had learned. Christian stood by the piano with a proud smile on his face as Hope played with just a few little mistakes. After that, Christian played a few songs for his girls, while the girls danced by the piano, making him smile widely and filling his heart with warmth. Hope started yawning an hour later. Christian picked up the sleepy little girl and headed for her room with Ana trailing behind them with a smile.

"Do you need help?" Ana asked leaning against the doorway.

"No, daddy can do it," Hope informed. Christian only shrugged.

"I'll wait in the master bedroom, then," Ana informed. "Good night, my little love. Have sweet dreams," she dropped kisses on both Hope and Christian's foreheads and left.

She walked into Christian's room and sighed happily. She knew that he was going to propose, but didn't know it would be this soon. God! She loved him a lot. She looked down at her hand, amazed to see the huge ring encircling her finger. They were engaged! She was going to be Anastasia Grey and one day soon, hopefully, they'd welcome their children into their lives.

Ana called her friends to share the good news. Christian entered just as she was finishing her fifth call. Turning towards him, she gave him an almost shy smile as he walked closer with a soft smile playing on his lips. He stopped right in front of her and stared at her silently.

Brushing her hand against his cheek, Ana closed the distance between them and kissed him. The kiss was sweet. It didn't have the usual fire but instead expressed how much they loved one another. Christian licked along the seam of her lips before drawing her tongue into his mouth. Ana felt the kiss from the tips of her toes to the roots of her hair. It was magical.

"I think we should go to bed," she whispered across his lips. "And by bed, I mean make love on the bed to celebrate our upcoming wedding."

Christian chuckled, pulled back a little and nodded. Ana wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again. Christian's hands grasped her waist and pulled her closer until there was no space between them. Ana could feel the ridge of his erection and rubbed against it, eliciting a moan from his lips. Stepping out of his arms, she gave him a mischievous smile as she said, "Come and catch me!" She sprinted away from him, running to the other side of the bed. It wasn't much of a distance and she wasn't really trying to stay away from him. He easily caught her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pushing her up against the wall beside the bed. Her eyes danced with merriment and heat. His heart felt like it expanded even more as he looked at the woman who had just agreed to be his wife.

Leaning down, Christian cradled her face with one hand as he captured her lips with his own. This kiss was heated. Their tongues tangled, their teeth nipped and they devoured one another. His other hand found its way down her side to the hem of her dress. He drew her dress up to her waist, exposing the black lace thong she wore underneath. His hand ran along her slit causing her to shudder with pleasure. She gasped and broke their kiss, feeling his touch throughout her body. Liquid heat pooled at her center as he brushed his fingers up and down her slit.

"Bed, Christian," Ana moaned. "Now!"

He grinned down at her and picked her up. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he walked them to the bed. He laid her down on the bed and stepped back to look down at her. A part of him wanted to sigh like the lovesick fool he was. The other, more prominent part, wanted to strip her of her clothes and show her how much he loved and cherished her. He didn't sigh but his heart felt like it just tripled in size. He quickly stripped himself of his clothes and joined her on the bed. She reached down and pressed her hand over his heart; a place where he couldn't bear to let anyone touch him before. He covered her hand with his own and smiled down at her. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," Ana answered, whispering back.

He pressed his nose to her neck and took in a deep breath, loving her scent. He nipped her earlobe before pressing soft kisses down her neck to her shoulder. He traced her collarbone with his tongue. Ana moaned, sparks of fire burning across her skin. Christian reached up and pulled off her dress and bra completely, exposing her naked breasts. He licked across her nipple as her back arched off the bed. Her hands quickly gripped his head, pressing his mouth closer to her aching breasts. He nipped her nipple before engulfing it entirely in his hot mouth and tugging, sending heat straight to her pussy.

Ana cried out and felt she could come just from his mouth on her breast. But she didn't want to tumble over into bliss without him. She wanted to feel the thrust of his hips between her legs. The tremble of his body as ecstasy overtook him. The sweat rolling from his body to hers as he thrust in and out of her body. She wanted and needed this.

"Now Christian," was all she said.

Christian looked up at her and found her at the edge of her control. He pressed one more kiss to her breast before sitting back up. All she wore was her thong, her shoes having fallen to the floor during their trek through the room. He skimmed his hands up her legs to the edge of her thong. Hooking his fingers into the waistband, he quickly got rid of them.

Leaning down, Christian looked up her body to her lust clouded eyes, and gave one long lick along her slit. A broken cry escaped her parted lips as her thighs began to tremble. He kissed his way up her body, more than ready to lose himself in her arms. Once he reached her lips, she was breathing hard and her body was frantically moving beneath his.

"Oh Christian," she moaned as he lined his hard cock up with her pussy. Looking down into her eyes, he slowly began entering her. He wanted to make love to her…fuck her…and everything in between. He fought the urge to plunge into her over and over again. Instead, he kissed her full lips as he slowly moved in and out of her welcoming body.

In this moment, they feel closer than they had ever felt before. They breathed each other's air and their eyes remained locked. The pleasure seemed deeper and never ending. Ana welcomed the slow glide of his thrusts as each filled her with bliss. She clung to him and gasped her pleasure into his mouth. She felt the fine tremble running through his body as pleasure built. His thrusts were deep and touched a spot in her that made her eyes roll back. He hit that spot again and again and again until broken cries tumbled from her lips. She bit down on his lower lip as ecstasy rolled through her body, drawing out his own release. He thrust uncontrollably into her as his orgasm overtook his body. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tight to his body. Ana was beyond any sense of the present as her first orgasm rolled into another at the sudden sharpness of his thrusts.

After going at it twice more, they laid in bed dazed, tired and relaxed. One of Ana's hands was tracing each scar she came across his chest, and she placed soft kisses over them. Christian's nose was pressed against her neck, his body relaxed and mind blank of everything but her. He managed to lift his head slightly and looked over at her left hand. The ring he had slipped onto her finger sparkled. A part of him was amazed at the turn his life had taken. After all those years, this future didn't seem possible.

But then he had met this beautiful woman, who made him see there was another way to live. Every smile, hesitation, secret and touch led up to this moment; a moment of pure happiness. Taking her hand and pressing a kiss to her ring finger, he thought to himself, he couldn't wait to make this woman his wife.

.

.

.

The trip to the island the next morning seemed shorter than before. Everyone was entertained by Hope's excited chatter. Christian was typing on his laptop while occasionally joining in Hope's tales. Ana was listening raptly with a smile to Hope's descriptions of what they had done the last four days, and how much she had enjoyed it. "Daddy is soo cool! And His glanpa is so nice. Sofia is nice too...when I knew that she no taking my daddy. She had hel daddy, Taylol is hel daddy," Hope continued. Taylor stopped the car in front of the manor and got out to open the door. He opened Christian's door first. Christian handed him the laptop bag and rounded the car to open Ana's door. He took her hand as she got out, and then bent down to retrieve Hope.

"They are here!" a familiar voice announced before opening the door and running down the stairs. "Oh my baby!" Meghan hugged Ana tightly before pulling back and demanding, "Show me the ring!" making the newly engaged couple chuckle.

Ana held her hand out and her mother squeaked before turning towards her to be son in-law. "Isn't it a little too big, sweetie?" she asked with an amused smile. Christian just shrugged smugly.

"Hello, engaged people," Ray joined them and hugged both Ana and Christian, before picking up Hope to kiss her cheeks.

"Hey dad. Was everything okay here?" Ana asked.

"Other than Bill's usual drama, and Caleb being missing, everything is fine," Ray asked with a smirk.

"Caleb is missing?" Ana and Christian asked at the same time.

"Don't worry. I called him. He said he's hiding from his dorm mates, 'cause they wanted to practice for their annual cricket match," Meghan replied, shaking her head.

"This boy," Ana sighed. "What did Bill do now?" she asked.

"Bill wrapped Tom to his bed with fifty plastic food wrappers… right before his flight. Tom vowed to kill Bill after he woke up and saw how late it was. Bill is hiding from Tom since then...in the manor," Ray explained with an amused laugh. Christian felt his lips twitch in amusement too.

"Do not laugh. Ugh..this boy," Ana growled.

"What are today's sports?" Christian asked as they headed inside the manor.

"Two forms of martial arts," Ray answered. "Each one happens in four stages," he added.

"Sounds interesting. There will be doctors close by, right?" Christian asked. Ray nodded in answer.

A chorus of 'congrats' came from the children of the manor, Bill and P4, as soon the adults entered the hall room.

"Thanks guys," Ana replied with a smile.

"I heard you were hiding," Christian teased Caleb who turned his head, and acted like he couldn't hear him.

"You came out," Ana exclaimed almost mockingly, before hugging the main prefect.

"I have no idea what you two are on about," Caleb said sullenly.

"We found him climbing out of his room's window," Nicolas informed cheerfully, before he hugged Ana. "Congrats mother. We are extremely happy for you guys," he said, grinning widely.

Christian was being hugged by an excited Liam, "Congrats, Mr. C!"

"Thanks Liam," Christian said with an honest smile.

"Sebastian! Claude! Come congratulate Ana and Christian," Meghan said to the men standing at the edge of the room. Christian noted that neither men came to do as asked, instead they were glaring at him. From a distance, Christian felt like he saw their eyes glowing red for a second. He frowned at them, but didn't let himself be bothered by them at the moment.

They went to the field and enjoyed the day watching the competitions. William, Sapphire owl's Fag, brought Christian his entry pass when he said that he would spent the next day at Sapphire owl. They returned to the manor around 6.30 pm and found the kids playing pirate. The children were divided in two teams. One was a British ship's crew; and the other was the pirate crew. Ana and Christian sat in the living room with their laptops and kept an eye on the kids as they ran around them playing pretend.

.

.

.

 **A/N: Did you guys like the proposal? I was just as nervous as Christian writing that scene. Leave me reviews and see you next week. Love you, bye.**


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER:** **I just own the plot and more than a few characters… Nothing more.**

 ***I would like to remind you that this is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to real people or places is accidental; though I did borrow some names and characters from other places that are not mine.**

 **This story is rated M because of Lemons, Violence and gory details.**

 **Thanks so much to my awesome Beta, Ninkita**

 **Chapter 18**

Next morning, Christian woke up at 4 am. Changing into his workout clothes and taking his carry-on bag, he softly shook Ana. "Love, I'm going to Sapphire owl now," he informed when she opened her eyes a little.

"Okay...entry pass?" Ana enquired.

"Yes I took everything I need."

"Have fun. Love you."

"Love you, baby," Christian smiled, leaning down and placing a kiss on her pouty lips. "See you in a few hours." With that he left the manor, jogging towards the Sapphire owl dorm.

Christian took the short cut like before. A familiar bark stopped him just before the gate that separated the manor and the school. Turning, he found Caleb's fluffy white Samoyed dog running towards him. He knelt down as the dog came closer and pawed at his knees, demanding pats. Grinning at the cuteness, he brushed his hands along the dog's back as it shoved its head under his face and started snuggling. "You're a good dog, aren't you?" Christian found himself cooing at the dog.

"Go play. I have to go to Sapphire owl now," Christian said after a few more minutes of doggy cuddles. The dog barked with a pleased look and rested its butt on the street. Christian brushed his clothes off and opening the cast iron gate, walked in. He waved his hand at the dog before he closed the gate and started jogging again. It took close to 15 minutes to reach Sapphire owl's iron gate. Christian wanted to jog some more, so he jogged over to the field and ran a few rounds of the field before returning to the gate again. It was now almost 5 am. Christian stepped close to the gate and soon found a familiar looking security system.

Smiling, he pulled out the entry pass and held it in front of the security system. With a beep, the door opened. Christian entered and looked around the dorm. It didn't have its own sports field like Green lion had, but it was a little bigger than the other dorms. The grass field surrounded the building, hemming it in with trees. Christian wondered if the students of the dorm were allowed to walk on the grass inside the dorm boundary, since they weren't allowed to do so out of the dorm. Knocking on the door, Christian waited as he stared at the road that went towards the pond. He had noticed previously that the pond area was always hidden. The thick metal gate, which was covered with flower vines, blocked the entrance to the pond. Liam had told him that it was done with the intention of protecting P5's privacy.

The door opened to reveal William with a groggy look and huge smile. "You arrived!" he exclaimed happily.

"Good morning, Will," Christian greeted with a chuckle.

"Ugh...we still have more than an hour before we need to be up," William mumbled, rubbing his eyes. "Let's get you to your room," he took Christian's bag and ushered him towards the stairs.

"You really didn't need to carry my bags," Christian complained. Will just chuckled.

They reached the second floor, and William took Christian to the room right across. "This is Brother Caleb's room," William said as they stepped inside the room. "You can use anything you want here...just don't go through that door," Will said, pointing at door at the far corner of the room.

"What's in there?" Christian asked curiously.

"Brother's action figures, comics collection, and so on," William replied, deadpan.

"He has a whole closet for that?" Christian asked, stunned. William shrugged in answer. Christian knew that Caleb was a nerd…but to see proof of that was something else. He smirked at the thought and shook his head. Christian had noticed that the way Green lion had been decorated in various shades of green and off-white colors, Sapphire owl also had various shades of white and blue all through the dorm. The wall behind Caleb's bed had a mural of Batman; the corner near the couch and shelf had a mural of Superman and the Daily Planet building. One wall had a Superman logo bookshelf and a desk.

"Is he staying with you?" Christian asked as pulled some clean clothes out of his bag.

"Yeah. I'm gonna go now. Breakfast is at 6.30 am at the canteen," William reminded him before leaving the room.

"Thanks...Bye," Christian said as he headed for the bathroom. He took a shower and changed into a pair of light blue jeans, blue-grey hoodie and black sports shoes. He pulled out his laptop and started working through his mails.

A knock broke Christian's concentration. "Yes?" he called.

"Mr. C, It's me, Caleb," a familiar voice said from the other side of the door.

"Come in," Christian said as he shut his laptop off and stood up, just as Caleb entered with a grin.

"It's time for breakfast," he announced.

Nodding, Christian grabbed his phone and they headed out. "Are we going to the field after breakfast?" Christian asked as they reached the ground floor of the dorm.

"Nope," Caleb answered.

Smirking at his reaction, Christian teased some more, "Are you sure?"

"Yup," Caleb popped the 'p'.

.

They had their breakfast with the other prefects as before. This time William brought them their breakfast trays with tea. Christian recalled William's tea obsession, and sighed, realizing that he would be having tea a few times throughout the day. Soon, they bid their goodbyes, and went back to the Sapphire owl dorm. "What's on the schedule first?" Christian asked curiously.

"The students usually study until 10 am or prepare for the competition if they are participating," Caleb started, "though I just play..." he cleared his throat to hide his slip. "I mean, work in my...room," he added. Smirking, Christian raised his eyebrow at Caleb who flushed red at his slip. "We can watch movies," Caleb suggested.

"Sounds good," Christian shrugged as they headed to Caleb's room.

Caleb dug into his movie collection and started the movie. They both settled on the couch with pillows on their laps and a big bowl of popcorn. It was the new Star Wars movie. Christian hadn't watched it before, so he watched attentively. About 25 minutes into the movie, both of them were so engrossed in the movie that they both jumped at the same time when the room's door opened and William walked in with a trolley.

"Your tea, brother, Mr. C," he announced, making Caleb glare at him while Christian gave him a bewildered look.

"But...we just had tea...like half an hour ago," Christian stated, confused.

"Oh my! It's been half an HOUR! My apologies! I'll do better next time," William said with utter regret.

"N-no...that's not...what I meant," Christian stammered as William served them tea.

"Drink it...or he'll stand there staring at you like the creep that he is," Caleb hissed, taking a long sip of his tea.

Hurriedly Christian did the same. William smiled in satisfaction and left after fluffing the pillows on the bed. As soon as he left, Christian asked Caleb, "What was that?"

"The only reason that I kept him as my Fag is because he is one hell of a Fag. Other than that, he's like a mother hen...with a tea obsession. I'm British...but he loves tea more than any British fellow in the world. He believes people stay healthy drinking tea. That's why he keeps pestering everyone to drink it," Caleb answered with a sigh.

"That was scary," Christian frowned before they went back to watching the movie.

.

They watched Star Trek next, and had to drink another two cups of different flavored teas along with pastries. At 10 am, they went downstairs to the common room. Caleb informed him that in this room they had online gaming sessions over the weekends, monthly project competitions, and weekly math competitions. Today was the day for the inventive science project competition. Christian followed Caleb as he judged each project attentively. Christian was really impressed at the brilliance of these boys. Some of the projects were really of high quality. Caleb helped those who had weak projects and helped them understand what would make their project successful. Christian asked Caleb, "This is an amazing competition, but why do you have these competitions every month?"

Caleb answered simply, "These kids are the future of our world, and I'm trying to give our world a better chance at survival. And these competitions are better than those...Sports competitions." He grimaced a little.

Christian smiled at him proudly and said, "I'm honored that I got to know you, Earl Caleb Jacobson."

Caleb was surprised at that, and blushed deeply. "Um… yeah," he stammered awkwardly.

They spent the next three hours in the common room, looking through each project and helping those who needed help. William forced them to drink a few cups of tea every so often. At 1 pm, they went to the canteen, and met with the others. Christian sat at another table with Ana. "How's it going?" Ana asked.

"I'm loving it. These kids are so brilliant and studious. They're working on making themselves better than their present selves. That's really forward thinking of them," Christian gushed proudly.

"You look like a proud papa," Ana teased a little, making him laugh loudly.

"I feel like it," he said with a small smile.

"Which dorm are you staying at next?"

"Scarlet fox. Nicolas begged this morning," Christian informed her with a smirk.

"Then make sure to take along some stylish outfits," Ana said with a small smile.

"Wait...stylish outfits? What are you talking about?" he was confused.

"You'll find out. Each dorm has its unique characteristics. Everyone in Green lion is into some kind of physical activity, and everyone in Sapphire owl is into studies, online games and comics. Scarlet fox and Violet wolf also have their own characteristics. You'll learn about them when you visit them," Ana explained.

Nodding, Christian said, "It's rather intriguing." They ate silently for a while before Christian asked, "Can I go to the pond area? I want to see it."

"You'll need every Prefect's permission for that. Even teachers are not allowed in that area, and I haven't been there after the work was finished in there," Ana told him apologetically.

Giving her an understanding smile, he asked, "The garden?"

"Oh no! Other than Caleb, no one...and I mean, NO ONE goes there. It's his sacred place," Ana replied with a shudder.

"Wow!"

"Yeah..." Ana shrugged.

.

.

.

"What's on the schedule now?" Christian asked William. Caleb and the other Prefects had gone off somewhere.

"You can rest or attend the sports events in the field. It's the Prefect's tea time. For the next two hours, the Prefects will be in the gazebo, and work on their daily Prefect duties," William explained.

"Gazebo? Where is that?" Christian asked curiously.

"Oh... It's on the pond. It's a floating gazebo," William said with an excited smile. "Only Prefects can rest and work there. Fags are only allowed there to serve them with snacks, tea and coffees," he added.

"That sounds nice," Christian said, even as he got more curious. "I think I'll go to the field," he said with a sigh.

"Would you like some..." Christian cut off William with a sudden exclamation.

"I...um...I am going to the field now, Bye!" He walked away fast from the teen, scared that he might ask Christian to drink more tea.

He slowed down slightly as he approached the field. Today there were some jujitsu and wrestling competitions. Ana and Ray, along with other teachers were guarding and enjoying the competitions. Christian joined them. Ana showed him to a seat close by and Ray joined him. They were soon deeply involved in business talk. Soon, the first two rounds of both sports were over, and everyone was busy preparing for the semi-finals. Christian volunteered to help the kids prepare the stages along with others. Suddenly, a commotion from the other side of the field caught everyone's attention. Curiously, Christian walked towards the place and found a crowd forming around someone. "What's going on?" he asked.

"It's mother. She fainted," one of the boys said worriedly.

"What?!" Panicked, Christian pushed through everyone, and found Ray with Ana's head on his lap, yelling for someone to get the doctor. "What happened?" Christian asked as he knelt down. "Let's take her to the doctor's office, instead of waiting," he said before picking her up in his arms and heading towards the school building.

"Left wing, third door on the right," Ray informed as he followed behind.

Arriving at the doctor's office, Christian placed Ana down on the stretcher and stepped back as the doctor and nurse started examining her. "You can wait outside," said the nurse.

Outside the room, Ray and Christian waited with bated breath. Soon the Prefects and Meghan joined them, and started asking questions at the same time. "One at a time!" Ray scolded. "She was talking to Miss Tracy, and suddenly, she fell down. I don't know what happened," he explained.

Around fifteen minutes later, the doctor came out. The doctor was a pretty young blonde female, who looked to be around her mid to late twenties. "Doctor, how is she? Is everything alright?" Christian asked urgently.

"Hello, I'm Amber Hogan. I'm Stahlherzen's residential doctor. You must be Mr. Grey?" The doctor stretched out her hand.

Christian glared at her and spit out, "How is my fiancée?"

"She's fine. She just fainted due to exhaustion and the changes that are currently happening to her body," the doctor said brightly.

"Dr Hogan, we like and respect you as our teacher and as our medical personnel; but if you don't explain what you just said, you might find yourself in front of the Prefect stand," Caleb threatened politely.

"Oh." The doctor's smile dimmed and she quickly answered. "Miss Steele is pregnant. It is quite normal to have fainting spells during this period. She needs to make an appointment with her OB/GYN though," Dr Hogan explained. Everyone was stunned silent at the news.

"Ca…can I go in?" Christian asked somehow, still dazed.

"Yeah, sure."

Christian didn't wait, and entered the room in a rush. Ana was sitting on the stretcher with six pregnancy kits in her hand and with a small shy smile on her face. "A-Ana?" Christian choked out. His dream had come true.

"Hi...I'm pregnant," she whispered.

Christian gathered her in his arms and hugged her tightly. He started placing kisses all over her face and neck, making her giggle like a teenage girl. "Thank you," he said with each kiss.

"I love you, Christian," Ana said pulling back. "Are you satisfied?" she asked with a teasing smile.

"Satisfied?! You just made my dream come true. Thank you. God! I love you so much," he said with tear filled eyes and wide smile.

"I'll make an appointment with my GYN tomorrow. We can celebrate after she confirms it, okay?" Ana said with a smile as she caressed his cheeks and wiped the tears off of them. Nodding, Christian rested his forehead against hers and sighed happily.

"Can we come in?" asked Meghan. Pulling back, Ana nodded as Christian wrapped his arm around her waist. "Is it true, my fairy?" Meghan asked with an expectant smile.

"Yeah," Ana pointed at the six pregnancy kits on the stretcher. "If they're not wrong, then yes...we're having a baby," she said, resting her head on Christian's shoulder.

"Oh, I'm so happy," Meghan pulled both Ana and Christian into a hug and told them how happy she was for them. Ray and the Prefects joined them in the room, and soon, it turned into a group hug.

.

.

.

Everyone returned to the field after a while. Christian forced Ana to take a seat with the audience, armed with a glass of juice and sandwiches. Meghan and Ray went back to work on the other side of the field, but Christian stayed close. Around 5 pm, the competitions were over for the day. Christian walked Ana to the manor, before returning to Sapphire owl. He washed his face, hands and legs, and changed into a fresh dark blue polo shirt before joining everyone in the common room. The kids seemed to be doing something in their notebooks. "What are they doing?" he asked Caleb who joined him.

"Math competition," Caleb said pointing at William who was holding a book in his hand and was walking around the room, checking everyone's notebooks.

"Our supervisor will be here by 6 pm and then, we will all head to our terrace," Caleb informed.

"Why?" Christian asked curiously.

"Weekly S'more party," Caleb said with a wide grin.

"S'more party? So...you all just...eat s'mores?" Christian was confused.

"You'll see," Caleb said mysteriously.

Five minutes to 6, everyone started heading up to the terrace. Christian followed behind Caleb, with William. Christian was stunned at the view when they arrived at the terrace.

"Welcome to our own moon garden!" Caleb stated proudly. The moon garden had flowers that only bloomed at night. The kids had turned the lights off and Christian was struck by the magical environment it created. The sky glittered with stars and the terrace glowed with flowers in full bloom. Christian inhaled deeply closing his eyes, and felt a strange peace filling him from within. Caleb pulled him in further and headed to the middle of the terrace. Someone started a bonfire, and everyone sat in a circle around the fire.

"I brought the pizzas!" a familiar voice announced.

Turning his head, Christian found Sebastian standing at the entrance of the terrace with a pile of pizza boxes in his hands. "Sebastian?" Christian asked, surprised.

"Mr. Michaelis is our dorm supervisor," Caleb informed Christian, who was sitting beside him. "Will, help Mr. Michaelis with the pizzas."

William and another two boys started helping Sebastian. They served two slices of pizzas and cold drinks in plastic plates and cups to each student. The students started eating and chatting amongst themselves until everyone had been served and everyone had taken their seats.

"Everyone, as you know Mr. C is spending the day with us. Please give him a round of applause to let him know how happy we are to have him with us," Caleb said with a smile. Sounds of claps echoed in the silent night, and Christian waved at the kids. "You can ask him a few questions if you like?" Caleb gave Christian a questioning look to which Christian nodded in agreement.

"Mr. C, which college did you graduate from?" one boy asked, fixing his glasses.

Smirking Christian answered, "I...dropped out in my sophomore year."

"Why?" the boy asked.

"I was craving to start my business. I knew I wanted to start my business and I had the knowledge I needed for it. I didn't want to waste my time at college," Christian explained as best as could without sounding defensive, as these kids loved to study.

"What made you want to be a businessman?" asked another boy.

"I wanted to control my work environment. So I thought owning a business was the way to do it," Christian answered honestly with a shrug.

"What kind of student were you?" asked another boy.

"I was...um... To be honest...I was more into fighting at first. But after a while...my results got better," he explained without giving away much.

"I think that's enough," said Sebastian who had been listening silently till now. "What scientist are we talking about tonight?" he asked pointedly.

" Luis Alvarez!" a boy exclaimed excitedly.

"Okay. First question. When was Luis Alvarez born?" Sebastian asked. A few boys raised their hands. "You," Sebastian selected a boy randomly.

"He was born on June 13, 1911," the boy answered.

"Correct. Next question. Where was he born?"

"He was born in San Francisco, California, US," the boy who was selected this time, answered.

This continued for the next hour or so, before they started debating about the future candidate who should be awarded the Nobel Prize in Physics. Christian hadn't known that people thought so much on these topics. He smiled at his thought.

"Thanks," he whispered to Sebastian when the students were busy debating among themselves.

"Welcome to the family," the black haired man whispered with a seductive smile.

 _ **Is he flirting with me**_ **?** Christian frowned at the thought.

Sebastian barked out a laugh and said, "I'm not flirting with you. I'm happy and pleased at the new addition to the family. You also fall under my security after all."

"I don't remember saying that you were flirting with me," Christian stated dryly. "And you didn't look pleased last night," he pointed out.

"I'm not talking about your engagement. I'm talking about your baby. By conceiving it, you became a permanent part of this family," Sebastian explained.

Christian didn't know if he felt offended by the man's comment, or humbled. "Um...oh-kay," he replied, confused.

.

Around 8.30 pm, the students went downstairs to study for another hour. Some kids went out of the dormitory and towards the teacher's building. Christian retired to his room and started making some business calls. An hour later, Caleb knocked at the door. "Time for dinner," he announced.

"Didn't we have dinner on the terrace?" Christian asked, confused.

"That was our evening snack," Caleb replied with an impish smile. "You can have a small snack if you don't want a heavy dinner. Most students do that if they are not feeling hungry," he explained.

"Okay." Hanging up his phone, Christian joined Caleb in the hall. "Where's William?' he asked.

"Fag tea time. Thank God for those! He'll be busy with that for another half an hour."

"Is it like the Prefect's tea time?" Christian asked curiously.

"Yeah. Will told you about it?" Caleb asked as he flicked his golden hair.

"Yeah. Anyways, didn't you have curfew time for every dorm?"

"Yeah. Curfew time is 10.30 pm. The dorms that have their own snack kitchens, their students are prohibited from going out of the dorm after curfew hour. And the dorms that don't have snack kitchens, the students are only allowed to go to the canteen till 1 am. If any of those students went somewhere other than the canteen, their Fags are free to punish them," Caleb explained the rules.

"Sounds logical," Christian nodded.

They reached the canteen and found other Prefects were there as well. "How do you guys always know when to join at the canteen?" Christian asked laughing a little.

"We use walkie-talkies," Nicolas replied smugly as Caleb and Christian took their seats.

"You don't have phones?" Christian asked recalling that the first time when he met these boys, Liam had used his phone.

"They're for Prefect duties and emergencies only," Liam answered. Jose nodded in agreement.

"I love dinner time when we get to get our own food," Nicolas said excitedly.

"The fags...?" Christian asked.

"They choose our lunch," Nicolas said with a grimace. "According to Rule no # 85, Prefects don't do their own work, if their Fag is close by," he informed.

"Who wrote that rule?" Christian asked surprised.

"Previous snob Prefects," Jose replied.

"Were you their Fags then?" Christian asked, getting pouting nods from the boys.

"Move over," a familiar voice said to someone at the table.

Grimacing, Nicolas moved his chair. An empty chair was placed and Tom sat there with his tray. Everyone got up from the table and got their own food before joining the table again. Christian was still full from the pizzas, so he only got some chicken salad.

"How are you, Tom?" Christian asked, sitting down.

"I'm good, Mr. C. I hear congratulations are in order?" Tom said with a smile.

"Yeah,"

"Mother is pregnant too," Nicolas added eagerly.

"Wow...really? That's awesome!" Tom exclaimed happily. "Congrats man!" he said to Christian.

"When did you arrive?" Caleb asked Tom. "And how was the trip?"

"I arrived an hour ago, and then, I had to check on...something," Tom hesitated. "The trip was a success though. Mr. Michaelis was really helpful," he said before shoving a spoonful of macaroni and cheese in his mouth.

"You went somewhere?" Christian asked.

"Yeah...There was some trouble with my estate in England. So, I had to go there with Mr. Michaelis to resolve it," Tom answered, swallowing his food.

Christian frowned at Tom, and noticed that Caleb elbowed the boy and then glared at him meaningfully. Tom was rubbing his stomach and giving Caleb a confused look, when Christian pointed out, "But Mr. Michaelis was here. I just met him a few hours ago, and saw him last night too."

Tom froze at Christian's question, but recovered fast. "He came back early," he answered, giving Christian a smile.

"Will he make trouble again?" Jose asked changing the topic.

Tom stared at Jose silently for a few long seconds before answering in a lower voice, "No...he will never trouble again." Christian was slightly disturbed by the way Tom answered, but decided to ignore it.

"You sued him for everything he had, didn't you?" Liam asked, smirking.

Tom chuckled and nodded. "He messed with the Earl of Charlottine. Did he think he will have ANY money left after I was done with him? Idiot!" he said smugly.

"That's a smart move!" Christian praised "How long were you gone for though?" he asked since he had seen Tom last week and case proceedings took time.

"Five days. Mother had called the Queen and informed her about the situation, so the work was done fast," Tom said, shrugging.

"For a minute...I thought you killed him, the way you said it," Caleb stated dryly.

"I would have... could have... but it was a rather public case. Everyone would've suspected me, and I really did not want Scotland Yard to arrest me," Tom replied. "Anyways, did any of you see Bill? He's not in the dorm," he asked.

"Last time I saw him, he was hiding in the manor from you," Christian commented.

"Oh yeah! He's going to get his ass kicked. That asshole ACTUALLY wrapped me to my bed with plastic wrap the day of my flight, and I was almost late. If I hadn't had to catch a flight then, I would've strangled him," Tom stated before shoving another spoonful of macaroni and cheese into his mouth.

"No wonder it has been so peaceful around the school area these last few days," Caleb said laughing. The others at the table also burst out laughing.

.

.

.

About fifteen minutes later, Caleb and Christian were returning to Sapphire owl, when they noticed a shadow figure running from the dorm. Exchanging a quick look, both of them ran towards the figure. Christian ran everyday, so he was faster than Caleb. He jumped on the figure and apprehended the person covered in black clothes. The person started wiggling under Christian as he tightened his hold and shoved him on the ground harder. Caleb was huffing by the time he reached them. Taking a few seconds to catch his breath, Caleb said, "Turn him around."

Christian forced the guy around and was stunned. "BILL?! WHAT THE HELL?" He went to let go of him when he was stopped by Caleb.

"What were you doing in Sapphire owl?" Caleb asked dryly.

"Do you know how much that hurt?" Bill complained. Christian let go of him instantly and stood up with an apologetic look.

"What were you doing in Sapphire owl?" Caleb repeated.

"I was just...looking," Bill acted innocent without success, as he sat up.

"Tom was looking for you to kill," Caleb stated.

"Tommy's here!" Bill got excited and got up from the ground. "I'm going to...Did you just say KILL?" he asked. Caleb nodded silently. "I just remembered something. Gotta go...BYE!" and he ran in the direction of the manor.

"GO TO YOUR DORM, BILL!" Caleb yelled behind him.

"HELL NO!" a faded answer came.

"Tom didn't look that angry to me," Christian stated.

"He's not. I just said that to get rid of him," Caleb said with a chuckle.

"I hope I didn't hurt him," Christian said, looking in the direction Bill had left.

"He's fine. Let's go back," Caleb ushered Christian towards the dorm.

Reaching the dorm, he showed Christian their floor's snack kitchen and asked him to help himself with anything he needed at night. They said their good nights, and Caleb left the room. Christian took a hot shower and climbed into his bed. He was missing the warmth of Ana's body. Startling him, his phone rang. It was Ana.

"Hey baby. I was just thinking about you," Christian said, answering the phone.

"Hey, I was missing you too," Ana whispered, as she was also snuggling with her pillow in her bed. Her dad had strictly instructed her go to sleep as she had fainted earlier.

"Please tell me all this is truly happening and is not a dream," he begged softly.

"It really is happening, Christian. We're getting married…and having a baby," Ana whispered smiling widely.

"See you tomorrow morning. I love you,"

"See you in the morning. I love you too…would-be husband," Ana teased.

"Goodnight, would-be wife. Be good. Bye," Christian hung up with a smile and turned the light off.

.

.

.

 **A/N: Hope you liked the chapter. Important thing: I made up the name** **Charlottine. I don't think there is any place with that name. If there is, then it's really a coincidence. Anyways, leave me your loving reviews. And I would like to thank all my reviewers. Your words inspire me. Thanks a lot.**


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER:** **I just own the plot and more than a few characters… Nothing more.**

 **This story is rated M because of Lemons, Violence and gory details.**

 **Thanks so much to my awesome Beta, Ninkita**

 **Chapter 19**

Early next morning, Christian headed to the manor. He was eager to get to his would-be wife. He grinned at the thought. **_My wife! A word I was sure I would never use in a sentence._** He chuckled and shook his head. Running faster, he reached the manor in no time.

"Good molning, Daddy," Hope greeted him from the playroom. She was still in her pjs and was playing with one of the dogs.

"It's 4 am in the morning," Christian exclaimed. "Why are you up so early, baby?" he asked as he joined her on the floor.

"I'm tessed," Hope gave him a sad look.

"Why are you stressed, honey?" Christian picked Hope up and placed her on his lap.

"I think mommy gonna die," she said sadly.

"What! Why do you think that?" he asked surprised.

"Mommy was sick estalday (yesterday)," she informed, "She went to sleep ealy too," she added.

Christian realized the little girl had got scared when she heard that Ana had fainted. "Angel, mommy is not going to die. I'm going to tell you a secret, okay?" He waited until Hope nodded and said, "Mommy is going to have a baby. That's why she needs lots of rest for next few months."

"Mommy gets babies ALL the time. So, what's the seclet?" Hope asked confused.

"Remember, when mommy and I came back with Dusk, and you said you wanted a brother or sister from us?"

"Yeah," Hope nodded.

"Mommy and I are going to give you a brother or sister. Mommy has the baby in her tummy now," Christian tried to explain in a baby-friendly way.

"MOMMY ATE A BABY? IS SHE GOING TO POOP IT OUT?" Hope exclaimed, jumping up from Christian's lap.

Christian felt his eyes widening in horror. "NO, tha-that's not what I meant!" he tried to explain, but he was too late as Hope had run from the room, screaming her head off.

"Oh God!" Christian moaned and ran after her. He caught up with her fast, and took her out of the manor before her screams could awake anyone else. "Okay, I didn't explain it nicely. Let me explain?" he begged. He never thought he would have to give Hope the 'Where do babies come from?' talk. "When mommy and daddy loved each other a lot, a-and...um...YOU...you prayed for a baby sister or brother from God, God decided that since Hope is such a good girl and makes such a good foster sister, she would also make an amazing big sister. So...with angels, he placed the baby in your mommy's lower tummy to keep it safe until it's time for it to come out." Christian mentally patted his back for such a brilliant explanation.

"God leally did that?" Hope asked in a doubtful voice.

"Yes. Why?" Christian asked, puzzled by her reaction.

"Some of oul ancheter ale demons, so... But I guess he forgabe us," Hope said shrugging.

"Okay, what? Demons? Angel, there's no such thing as demons," Christian explained.

"But..." Hope started to protest but was cut off.

"Young lady, why are you up so early?" a voice scolded.

Turning around, Christian found Claude standing at the main entrance of the manor. "Good morning, Mr. Faustus," he greeted.

"Good Morning, Mr. Grey. Congrats for both occasions," Claude said, though his face was as stoic as ever.

"Thanks."

"Now, why are you up so early?" Claude asked Hope.

"Daddy was telling me that God gave mommy my baby sista ol blotha," Hope explained.

"You should be happy about it, shouldn't you? I mean you've wanted it for so long," Claude said as he sat down a few stairs up.

"But oul ancheter wele demons," she protested.

"Miss Hope...those were just stories, told to entertain you. Nothing else," he said softly, though his expression didn't change. Looking at his face one would think that he was only reciting these lines.

Hope deflated. Looking at her father, she said, "I feel stupid." Laughing, Christian hugged her tightly and dropped a kiss on her forehead.

"I should take her to bed," he said to Claude. Nodding, Claude got up and headed for the school without saying anything. Christian carried Hope to her room and tucked her in.

"How do I tank God fol the baby?" Hope asked.

"Um...I don't know...but I bet mommy, grandma Meghan or grandma Grace knows. We will ask them together, okay?" Christian placed a kiss on her forehead and whispered, "No matter how many babies we get, you'll always be my first daughter and my angel. Don't ever forget that."

"I luv you, daddy," Hope said as her eyes started becoming heavy with sleep.

"Love you more, angel," Christian waited until Hope was fully asleep before he left her room and headed for Ana's bedroom.

Entering the room, Christian found Ana snuggled in her bed, deep in sleep. Christian removed his clothes and climbed in behind her. As soon as Ana felt the warmth of his body, she turned in her sleep and snuggled against Christian. Ana was wearing a bronze satin night dress that rode high up her thighs as she placed her leg over Christian's. He placed his hand on her leg and started rubbing his hand upwards as he stared at her face. His hand came to rest on her butt cheeks. Leaning in, he licked her lips and groped her butt. Ana moaned in her sleep, rubbing herself against his bare leg. Christian brushed his fingers experimentally over her wet core, making her squirm and moan in her sleep.

"Christian..." she whimpered.

Slowly she opened her glazed-over eyes and leaned closer to kiss him. He brushed his finger over her clit, making her open her legs for him. He shoved two fingers inside her as he leaned over her and deepened their kiss. Ana moved her hips along with his fingers and moaned louder.

A few minutes later, Christian pulled back and pulled off her night dress. Throwing it behind him, he settled himself between her legs. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, Christian," Ana replied holding his face in her hands. "I need you," she added.

"I need you too," Christian replied before sliding into her with one shove of his hips.

"Oh fuck!" Ana moaned, arching her back and wrapping her legs around his hips.

Holding onto the headboard, Christian started thrusting hard, making both of them groan in pleasure. He leaned down and took one nipple in his mouth and sucked hard.

"Oh...uh...Christian ...fuck," Ana kept moaning as she grabbed onto his shoulder. Christian pulled back and sat up. Holding her legs, he manipulated her until she was on all fours on the bed.

"Hold onto the headboard," he commanded. "I'm going to fuck you hard," he growled.

"Please Christian...fuck me," she moaned, doing as she was told. Tightening his hold on her hips, Christian thrusted in. "Oooh..." Ana moaned while pushing back for more. Christian grabbed her hair and leaning over her, he started fucking her hard. He was out of control. The pregnancy news had woken a primal desire in him. His mate was with his child and that thought was making him crazy with desire.

Christian ran his hand over her butt and brushed against her other puckered hole with his finger. Ana gave a startled, confused moan. "Christian?" The question in her tone was clear.

"Did it feel good?" he asked.

"Um...yes..." Ana sounded adorably confused. He did it again but a little harder than before. "Why...why does it...feel good?" she asked moaning as pleasure ran through her body.

"We will explore that in detail later," Christian replied huskily. He continued to thrust a few times before he also fell over the edge, taking Ana with him again.

Around 10.30 am, Christian and Ana headed to Seattle for her Ob/GYN appointment. They only had to wait for half an hour in the waiting room before Ana was called in. The nurse told Ana to change into the paper gown. Dr. Greene smiled widely as she entered the room 15 minutes later with her chart. "Ana, how have you been?" she asked looking through her chart.

"I'm good. How are you?"

"Good, good. I see you're here for a pregnancy check up? Your blood and urine report came back positive. Did you go through another IVF?" Dr. Greene asked giving her a mock scolding look.

"NO!" Ana laughed. "This is Christian Grey, my fiancé. This baby was conceived naturally," she added smugly.

"Hello, Mr. Grey. Nice to meet you," Dr. Greene said shaking his hand.

She asked Ana to scoot over and helped her legs up into the stir ups. When she got out a dildo-like instrument, Christian exploded. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU"RE DOING?! ARE YOU TRYING TO MOLEST MY FIANCEE?!" He stood up from his seat and took a threatening step towards the doctor.

"Christian! Sit down. It's called a Trans-vaginal ultrasound. She's not trying to ...molest me," Ana explained. She was highly amused by his reaction.

"OH!" Christian paled as he realized that he had just made an unnecessary scene. "Oh God...I'm really, really sorry about that," he apologized. That broke the silence of the room, as both Dr. Greene and Ana burst into loud laughter. Christian sighed but he also started laughing silently.

After calming down, the doctor started the ultrasound. Christian grabbed Ana's hand nervously, and started glancing at between Ana and Dr. Greene. Dr. Greene was silent for a while and started frowning, making Christian more nervous. "I think something is wrong," he whispered to Ana. "She's frowning," he added.

"Dr. Greene, is everything okay?" Ana asked.

Dr. Greene smiled at her and said, "Everything is fine." She turned the monitor towards the couple and added, "You're 6 weeks along and it seems...you're having identical twins. Fraternal twins are more common for those who, like you, have a family history of twins. But no one knows what causes identical twins,"

"We're having twins?" Christian felt his smile widening as tears blurred his eyes. Blinking rapidly, he asked Ana, "Your family has a history of twins?"

Ana nodded and explained, "My mom had a twin, but she was born with a heart default. She died a few hours after she was born."

"Oh," Christian turned to Dr. Greene and asked, "Will our twins be okay?"

"Right now they are developing normally. But we will keep a close eye on them. Ana, make sure to make another appointment four weeks from now before you go, okay?" Ana nodded in agreement. "You can change, before we go through everything else," she added.

Dr. Greene left the room and Christian pulled Ana in for a fierce kiss. By the time they pulled apart, both had bruised lips and were panting. "I love you, thank you," he whispered.

Ana giggled, "Buy one, get one free." Christian chuckled at the statement too.

A few minutes later, the couple joined Dr. Greene in her cabin. Dr. Greene smirked at their reddened lips. Ana shrugged, unashamed. "He's hot," she said simply.

"I'm prescribing you your prenatal vitamins. Remember to take them on time. These are the pamphlets for what you can eat and what you cannot. This is your second pregnancy so you know all this, but do read them once again," Dr. Greene advised.

"Of course," Ana said taking the pamphlets.

Christian peeked at them with interest. "Can I?" he asked. With a smile, Ana handed them over.

They came out of the clinic and Ana told Christian with a sheepish smile, "Let's go have lunch now. I'm really hungry."

"Sounds good. I'm feeling hungry too," Christian said as his stomach growled rather loudly, making Ana and Taylor, who was opening the door for Ana, laugh. Christian gave them both a mock glare before rolling his eyes and entering the car behind Ana.

Christian was looking through the brochures on the ride to the restaurant. "We should give Gail and the manor's cook these too," he commented.

"The manor's cook already has those from my pregnancy with Hope. You can give them to Gail though, if you want," Ana shrugged.

"Hey Taylor, did I tell you that...we're pregnant?" Christian asked Taylor with a grin.

"What!? Really?! Congratulations, man," Taylor exclaimed happily. "A baby! How amazing is THAT? A wedding and a baby! Amazing," he added excitedly.

"Um...two babies actually," Ana corrected with a mischievous smile. "And you're the only one who will know about it. I want the twins to be a surprise for everyone else for a while."

"That sounds like a good idea," Christian chuckled.

.

.

.

They were given menus after being seated. Christian chose the one-skillet roasted steak and potatoes for the main course, roasted asparagus and bacon for a side dish, and snazzy chocolate dessert cup for dessert.

Ana chose the paprika chicken with chickpeas for main course, cheesy garlic butter potatoes for side dish, and banana split for dessert. After finishing their dinner and paying the bill they got out of the restaurant. Taylor had finished with his lunch early and was sipping on a cola leaning against the car. Seeing them, he straightened up and opened the door. "Cola?" Christian joked.

"Want some?" Taylor joked back. He was sure Christian would say no.

"Sure," and Christian grabbed the can from him with a wink before he got in the car.

"H-he took my cola!" Taylor complained after he got over his surprise, making Ana and Christian laugh from inside the car.

"Hey, you offered. You can't really complain," Christian teased as Taylor got in and grimaced.

"I didn't think you would take it. I wouldn't have asked if I had known," Taylor grumbled.

Laughing, Ana and Christian leaned against each other and started kissing. Pulling back, Ana told Taylor, "Hey Taylor, why don't you take us to Escala? Go up, pack up some clothes for you and Gail, and then come with us to the island for a few days. It would be fun."

"It's a good idea, actually. We can wait in the car," Christian suggested casually.

Ana raised her eyebrow at him and smirked. Leaning in she asked seductively, "Why would we wait in the car, Honey? Are you feeling randy?"

Christian leaned in and took her lower lip between his teeth and sucked on it. Ana placed her hand on his inner thigh and brushed her hand over the growing trouble in his pants. He grabbed her head and pulled her closer as he deepened the kiss. Reaching Escala, Taylor left the couple alone and went up to get Gail and their bags. Christian leaned over and started one of his playlists.

Soft music filled their ears as the lights from the garage cast shadows over Christian's sharp features. Ana looked up into his eyes as she leaned close and brushed her lips against his as he came back to the back seat. Ana moaned at the taste of him as he deepened the kiss. Her hands were clutching his shirt tightly. She felt her nipples harden as his hands slid slowly up her arms until he sunk them into her long, thick brown hair.

Christian broke the kiss and leaned back. Ana climbed over him immediately. He was thankful for the dark tinted glass in his car. Her pussy was already throbbing and wet as she settled on his lap before resuming the kiss. Christian ran his hand up her thigh from under her dress. Grabbing the sides of her blue lace panty, he pulled them off of her. Ana settled over his lap again and sighed, biting on her lip as her sensitive skin brushed against his jeans. Ana groaned into his mouth as her pussy pressed against the length of his already hard cock within the jeans.

His hands moved to her bare shoulders to her upper arms, pushing down the sleeves of her off-shoulder dress. The cool air moved over her skin like a light caress making her nipples harden as his mouth moved from hers to nip at the tender skin at the base of her throat. "Thank you," Christian whispered against her throat and pushed his hips up, grinding up against her wet pussy.

He dipped his head and captured one hard nipple between his teeth. Ana gripped his head tighter as he ran his tongue slowly around her areola then flicked it across the tip. Her back arched, pushing more of her breast into his mouth as his other hand came up, cupping and squeezing as his mouth drew her in slowly. Ana braced her hands on the roof of the car, her hips rocking against his, making her already wet pussy even wetter. "Yo-your jeans…oh…is getting…wet with my….juice…"Ana gasped out.

His hands trailed up her thighs again. His hands gripped her ass and pushed her hard against his cock. "It's black," Christian answered, lifting his head from her chest. Chuckling, Ana brought her hands to his head and lifted his face; kissing him as they ground against each other, dry humping in the small space. She knew if they kept this up, she could cum without him laying a finger on her, just from the rubbing of his body against hers; but Ana needed him inside her.

She shifted slightly, sliding her hands between them and gripping the top of his jeans. Tugging hard, she popped his button fly open. She looked up and smiled at him as his cock, hard and hot, popped out into her hand. "God I love you," she moaned as she wrapped her hand around his shaft and squeezed, sliding up and down as his hands moved over her breasts. Ana leaned closer and rubbed her clit against the head of his cock, moaning into his mouth as her body clenched in anticipation. She trailed her hands up, running her nails over his tight stomach as she slipped them under his shirt and tugged it over his head, pressing her closer to him so her breasts were squashed against his bare chest.

They moved together as her wetness coated his cock. Her clit throbbed as she bumped and ground it against the silky hardness of his shaft. Christian's hands gripped her hips and he shifted, positioning her over the tip. The head of his cock opened her up, making her breath catch in her throat. Ana groaned as she sank down slowly, inch by inch, letting herself feel every bit of him as he slowly penetrated her. She leaned against him, bracing her hands on his shoulder as her muscles gripped him tight. She moved up and down causing sweet sensations to course up her body. 

"Thank you…Thank you for everything….You complete me," Christian groaned out with each thrust.

Ana felt the telltale flutter in her lower belly and moaned loudly, speeding up. Her pelvis came down against his harder; the sounds of their skin slapping against each other filled the car as she rode him harder and harder...reaching for that little taste of ecstasy.

His hands never stopped. Teasing her nipples...cupping her breasts...and driving her higher and higher. He slid one down over her hip as his mouth took the place of his hands on her breasts. His fingers moved across her stomach to where they were joined. Ana's body shook as his fingers opened her and started to stroke rhythmically over her hardened clit. Ana gripped his shoulders tighter and slammed herself down hard on his cock as her pussy clenched around him, gripping him tight. In a few seconds, she came in a rush of moisture, his name a low moan on her lips.

"Yes baby, cum for me." Christian's words were low and breathy as he took over the pace. His hands gripped her hips tightly as he pulled her down hard against him. Her body clamped around him like a vise as she moved with him, meeting his strokes and coming again on the tails of the first, coating his cock as he fucked her harder and harder, reaching for his own release.

Ana leaned forward, one hand snaking below him and gripping his ass, pulling him hard against her as her teeth bit into the soft skin of his neck and shoulder. She half whispered and half groaned into his ear as his thrusts sped up, "That's it baby...fuck me hard...fill me up...God, yes baby...you feel so fucking good...I'm so hot and so wet...come for me baby...COME FOR ME!"

Ana squeezed tight around his cock and kissed him hard, their teeth clashing as she groaned into his mouth and came again… her words had affected her as much as him. She felt his cock pulse and throb inside her, capturing his groans and low grunts in her mouth as he emptied himself deep.

She collapsed against his chest. Her body felt like jello as she felt his cock slowly soften. Their juices seeping from her body coated Christian's lap as he was still inside her. They rested like that for a few minutes. Every so often Christian would place kisses on her forehead, lips and neck. "We should clean up," he said softly.

Ana nodded against his chest and pulled back, separating their bodies. Both hissed at that. Christian helped her clean up with tissues, before doing the same with himself. "We should…open the windows. It smells like sex here," Ana said, smiling.

"Yeah," Christian nodded in agreement. After properly fixing their clothes, he opened the doors and started the car's air freshener.

.

Gail and Taylor took their time to come down to the garage of Escala, guessing that the couple left behind must be busy making out. Christian and Ana were snuggling in the back seat, whispering sweet nothings to each other. Taylor helped Gail before placing their bags in the back. "Gail, we have news to share," Ana said, grinning after pulling back from Christian who was busy nuzzling her neck.

"What news, Miss. Ana?"

"We're pregnant," Christian stated cheerfully, finally pulling back from his to-be wife.

"Wait, what? Really? OH MY GOD! TAYLOR, DID YOU HEAR?" Gail squealed, making the males wince and Ana giggle.

"Yes baby, I heard," Taylor replied calmly.

"Oh God! I wish I could hug you now," Gail exclaimed turning around from the front seat.

The couple in the back seat smiled at her excitement and cuddled with each other. The whole drive to the island, they chatted about the upcoming baby. Gail was getting excited thinking about all the pregnancy-friendly food she could cook up for Ana. "Gail, it's your first time at the island, right?" Ana asked.

"Yes, Miss Ana," Gail replied with a smile.

"Call me Ana, and when we get on the ferry, we should get out of the car. That way you can have the full experience of arriving on the island," Ana informed.

"How old were you when you first went to the island?" Christian asked curiously.

"I was around Hope's age when I first went to the island. I remember how excited I was to have a kingdom of mine. I was in my 'princess' phase at the time," Ana chuckled.

"Was there any building there at the time?"

"Oh no! There were only trees and a pond."

"Were you there for a picnic with your parents?" Christian asked.

"No...I was with..." and Ana stopped as if realizing what she was going to say. She stared at Christian with wide eyes silently. He was looking out the window as they were reaching the ferry port now. When Ana didn't continue, Christian turned to look at her, only to find her looking at him, biting down on her lip hard.

"What?" he was confused.

"Who did you come with, Ana?" Gail asked.

"Um...eh," Ana stammered.

Christian frowned at her reaction before understanding dawned to him. "The second secret?" he asked. Ana nodded. "Tell us what you can," he encouraged with a smile.

"I...I played on the island till the sun went down and then I was waiting where I was asked to. My parents came a few minutes later in a speed boat to find me waiting for them there. I was NOT allowed to come back until I got the island when I was 13," Ana was staring at Christian the whole time.

"Wait a minute; you were ALONE on the island?" Gail asked from the front seat.

"We're at the ferry. Gail, Taylor let's get out of the car," Christian interrupted.

"Come on, Gail," Taylor said, understanding the subtle order.

When they got out of the car, Christian raised his eyebrow at Ana. "Someone took you there, didn't they?" he guessed. "Was it some enemy of your parents?" he asked, worried.

"No. He was just...introducing me to my roots," Ana answered, mysteriously.

"You'll tell me everything later, right?" Christian asked.

"I promise," she assured.

Smiling, he nodded and took a deep breath to calm himself. "Let's go out," he suggested. Getting out of the car, they joined Gail and Taylor at the railing as the ferry headed for the island.

The ferry tooted its steam horn, the bow-gate was ordered to be raised, and under the direction of a man in an orange vest, the first officer, the voyage began. Twenty minutes into the ride, they started seeing the island a few miles ahead of them. "Look there, Gail," Taylor pointed towards the island.

"Is that where we are going?" Gail asked, fascinated.

"Yes," Ana answered, as she leaned back against Christian's chest, who had his arms wrapped around her middle.

"It's so...beautiful," Gail breathed out.

"YOU are beautiful," Taylor stated placing a kiss on her cheek making her blush and Ana giggle. Christian hid his head in Ana's neck to hide his chuckle. Watching Taylor and Gail romance was like watching his parents romancing.

"Shush you!" Gail scolded her husband playfully. Taylor smirked at her and placed another kiss on her cheek.

"Aww," Ana cooed. "How cute!" she grinned at them.

They arrived at the small port of the island 10 minutes later.

Getting back in the car, Taylor drove it onto the island. Gail stared at the trees, the boundary walls in wonder. Ana had messaged the security ahead for Gail's pass. Checking her pass, they were let inside the orphanage gate. Taylor stopped the car in front of the manor. Taylor got out of the car and opened Christian's door first, before he rounded the car and opened Gail's, as Christian did the same with Ana's door.

"Welcome to the manor," Ana said to Gail who was looking around in wonder,

"This place is so beautiful," Gail said, smiling widely.

As soon as they got inside the manor, Anthony greeted them. "Welcome back! Everyone is in the living room, waiting for you guys."

"Gail, this is Anthony, this manor's butler," Ana introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Mr. Grey's housekeeper," Gail stated with a smile.

"And like my second mother," Christian added.

"Any member of Mr. Grey's household is a member of this manor's household. Welcome abroad," Anthony gave Gail a warm smile.

"Thank you," Gail smiled at him.

"Anthony, why don't you show Taylor and Gail to a room upstairs? They'll be staying with us for a few days," Ana informed. "Gail, Taylor, join us in the living room after you see your room,"

Ana and Christian found Ana's parents, the Prefects and Kaulz twins in the living room. Hope and Dusk were playing on the floor with toys. "Hey guys," Meghan greeted. "What did the doctor say?" she asked after hugging them both.

"We're definitely pregnant," Christian replied with a smug tone in his voice, making Meghan smirk at him.

"Yeah, yeah, you're the man. You managed to knock up my daughter," Ray grumbled a little.

"He also managed to make you a grandpa again," Ana added as she sat beside her father and hugged him.

Christian noticed that Bill had frowned when they announced the pregnancy and looked quite upset. "Is everything okay?" he asked the teen who was now standing alone in the corner of the room.

"What if mom doesn't love us anymore?" Bill's voice shook. He cleared his throat and hid his face. Christian realized that the black haired teen was crying and was upset because he was worried that his foster mother won't love him if she got some more of her own kids.

"Even if we have 12 kids of our own, your mother will always love you. For her, you six are her first babies," Christian said patting the boy on his back.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Christian smiled at the teen.

Bill nodded and smiled. "Thank you."

"How far along are you, mother?" Caleb asked.

"6 weeks," Ana answered with a smile.

"Amazing!" Tom grinned and fist bumped with Caleb.

.

.

.

That evening Anthony and the cook were kicked out of the kitchen by two very unexpected people. When everyone arrived for dinner, they were also surprised. Anthony complained that he wasn't allowed to do his duties to Ana, as soon as she and Christian arrived at the dining room. "Who cooked then?" Christian asked.

"Mother, come look!" A few kids urged them to hurry. Hope, who was being carried by Christian, started squirming to get down. "I wanna see," she demanded.

"Let's go." Shrugging, the adults followed behind the kids.

The dining table was wonderfully set for a formal five course meal and Sebastian and Claude were standing by the table in butler's uniforms. "Welcome to the celebration dinner for the upcoming members of the Castigator clan. We have cooked a 5 course meal for everyone in the manor tonight. Please, take a seat," they announced together.

"Wow! Thanks guys," Ana kissed both men on their cheeks. Christian helped her into her seat and took the seat beside her. Sebastian helped Hope in her high chair as Claude guided everyone else to their chairs. Sebastian asked Anthony and the cook to take a seat too. Hesitantly, they sat down only when Ana urged them too. Gail, Taylor and Ana's parents also joined them soon. The kids of the manor started chatting excitedly after sitting down.

First they were served Shrimp Cocktail for appetizer, and then Turmeric Chicken-and-Chickpea Soup after that. Ten minutes after that, they were served Persian Chicken Salad. Bill, Hope and a few kids moaned and groaned about eating green things. Ana sternly told them that if their greens were not finished, they won't get any dessert either. "Mean!" Bill accused, but the other kids started eating silently. After the plates were cleared away, Claude brought in Beef Wellington. Everyone was full by the time they were done.

"That was amazing, guys," Christian praised.

"Ya...so yummy," Hope exclaimed happily.

"That's was really amazing," Meghan praised too, with Ray nodding his head.

"There's another course left," Claude informed, clearing the plates away. He returned to fill the glasses of all the adults with red wine.

"What year is it? Let me see the bottle," Ray asked. Claude held the bottle in front of him. Ray whistled, impressed. "Leipoldt Merlot Cabernet Sauvignon 1880? Wow,"

"1880? That really is good," Christian commented taking a sip. Ana pouted as she was not served. Meghan smirked at her but didn't comment otherwise. Kids were offered cold drinks. Everyone chatted for a while, when Sebastian arrived with the dessert trolley.

"For dessert tonight, I have made Raspberry Mousse Cake," he announced.

Everyone was impressed with the menu. "You made my favorite," Ana exclaimed cheerfully.

Smiling, Sebastian and Claude served everyone. Taking the first bit, Christian felt like he had died and gone to heaven. The dessert was THAT good. "I think I just experienced heaven," he commented. He thought Sebastian would be pleased. But he was a little stunned when the Prefects, Tom, Ana's parents and Ana choked on their food.

Sebastian smirked mischievously and said, "Really?! Now that's interesting!"

Confused, Christian glanced at Ana who was smiling a little. "Don't ask," she stated when she noticed him staring at her. Rolling his eyes, Christian kept eating.

.

 **A/N: Yay! They are having twins? Will they have boys, girls or one of each? What do you think? Let me know in the review.**


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER:** **Fifty shades of Grey or any of its characters do NOT belong to me. I own the plot and more than a few characters though.**

 ***I would like to remind you that this is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to real people or places is accidental; though I did borrow some names and characters from other places that are not mine.**

 **Thanks so much to my awesome Beta, Ninkita**

 _ **** Lemon alert**_

 **Chapter 20**

Next morning, like before, Christian woke up at 4 am and headed out to the Scarlet Fox dorm. He did his usual round of the field and then came to a stop in front of the red cast iron gate of the dorm. He held up his pass and the door opened. He entered through the door, looking around. One side of the dorm had thicker trees than the other side, but there were no trees in the front. The grass was neatly trimmed and the place looked very clean. Christian was still looking around when the door opened, and a ginger-headed boy came out. "Mr. C, I've been waiting for you. I'm Luke Jacobs, Scarlet fox's main Fag," he introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you, Luke. How are you?" Christian shook hands with the boy.

"I'm good and very excited for your day with us," Luke grinned and took Christian's bag.

"D-don't do that!" Christian complained, but Luke was already a few steps ahead.

Grinning, Luke said, "Follow me, please."

"What's with you boys carrying my bags?" Christian sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"It's ingrained in us," Luke joked as they headed to the 3rd floor. Unlike the first two dorms, Scarlet Fox's prefect's room was at the end of the hall. The dorm was colored in a combination of red and beige. The Prefect's room was also a mix of red and beige. "You should rest for another hour if you want, or you can join me in the gym," Luke offered.

"You have gym here?" Christian asked, excited.

"Yeah. Our very own gym," Luke informed him proudly. "We're a little health conscious," he added with a sheepish smile.

"I'd like to go to the gym," Christian said, smiling.

"Follow me, then." With that Luke excitedly stepped out of the room and started shifting from foot to foot as he waited for Christian. Christian gathered his towel and water bottle and joined Luke in the hallway. The door opposite the prefect's room opened and Nicolas came out in workout clothes.

"Mr. C! You arrived!" Nicolas greeted, grinning widely.

"Yeah, just a few minutes ago," Christian replied with a smile. "Good morning, by the way."

"Good morning. You're joining us in the gym?"

"Yeah."

"Cool!" Nicolas asked Christian to follow him as Luke went to get his and Nicolas's water bottles. Reaching the first floor, Nicolas pointed at various rooms and described each room's purpose. They started their workouts while chatting with each other. Half an hour later, a few more students arrived at the gym. At 5 am, Christian, Nicolas and Luke finished their workouts and headed back upstairs to their rooms. Christian saw that Scarlet Fox's Prefect's room had a bath tub in the bathroom. He felt tired, sweaty, sticky and smelly. So he started the tap in the bath tub and waited until it was filled. He added some of his shower gel in the tub and got in. He just wanted to rest his sore muscles a little, but the warm water made him feel so relaxed that he fell asleep.

A knock on the bathroom's door woke him up. He was disoriented for a few seconds before he shook his head and answered, "Yes?"

"Oh, Mr C? Are you alright? It's 6.30 am. Breakfast time," Nicolas said from the other side of the door.

"I'll be out in 5 minutes," Christian replied as he got out of the now cold water and grabbed his towel.

"I'll wait in the hall," Nicolas informed.

Christian waited until he heard the room's door close behind the teen, before he got out. He pulled out a gray colored long-sleeve slim fit dress shirt and a pair of Levi's® 511™ dark wash slim fit jeans.

Changing into the clothes, Christian opened the door and came out into the hall. "Sorry, I fell asleep in the tub," he said sheepishly.

Nicolas laughed. "Don't worry; I've done it a lot too. Let's go to the canteen. I'm starving."

They headed out towards the canteen. Luke came running up to join them with a smile. "You left me behind," he accused Nicolas.

Nicolas looked at him surprised and asked, "You weren't with us?" Luke pouted but didn't answer. Christian chuckled as Nicolas started poking Luke for an answer. They found the prefects waiting for them on the second floor of the canteen.

"You're late!" Liam accused, laughing loudly.

"It was my fault. Sorry," Christian said sheepishly.

"It's not your fault," Caleb stated. "Whoever stays in Scarlet Fox...is always late," he added.

"That's so not fair. You guys are mean!" Nicolas said, pouting as he sat down

Christian sat down beside them and laughed. "You guys are awful!" he said jokingly.

"Did you know that Scarlet Fox has modeling classes?" Jose asked Christian.

"Wait...modeling classes?" He gave Nicolas a questioning look, making the boy blush and stammer out some answers.

"Y-yes...everyone in Scarlet Fox is beautiful. They deserve to have the opportunity if they want it. It's not mandatory though. It's for those who want it."

"They also have a special styling/sophistication class," Jose smirked and hid under his black hood.

"They teach a person how to be a rich brat," Liam added, smirking.

"You...you are a ... muscular vegetable blockhead!" Nicolas exploded angrily.

After a teasing filled breakfast, everyone returned to their dorms. Christian worked on his laptop till 10 am, before he went to the field. Around 6.30 pm he returned to the dorm. Students had changed into casual but stylish outfits. Christian joined them in their 'sophistication class'. He wanted to know what it was all about. The class was about etiquette for men in various situations; how to behave in business meetings, business related events, how to behave with a girl, and so on. Christian was impressed with some of the aspects, and was amused by others. The next classes were of two varieties, and only for those who wanted it. They were different kinds of designer business class and modeling training class. Christian found that few of the past students who had taken these classes were now not only successful in their careers but also very popular within it.

After dinner, Jose personally gave him the entry pass to the Violet Wolf dorm and said, "I hear you arrived in every dorm at 4.15 am, but if you want to have the full effect of my dorm, you might want to come around 2 or 3 am...tonight."

"Really?" Christian asked curiously. Nodding, Jose pulled his hood over his head and left the canteen. Like Sapphire Owl, Scarlet Fox's students also studied for another hour after dinner. Christian placed an alarm for 2.30 am and went to sleep.

.

.

.

Christian woke up as the alarm rang. Rubbing his eyes, he got out of bed and got ready to go to Violet Wolf. Gathering his bag and the entry pass, Christian headed out. Violet Wolf was right beside Scarlet Fox, so he didn't have to walk much. He had passed this dorm before, but for some reason it felt a little creepy. Maybe it was due to the full moon shining in the sky and the foggy weather. The dorm's gate looked bigger than necessary. Christian took a deep breath and held his pass up at the security box. The screeching noise of the gate made Christian jump. "What's with the noise?" he muttered. Unlike the other dorms, the trees that Christian found upon entering the premises were spooky. It wasn't winter yet, but there were no leaves on any of the trees that surrounded the iron border of the dorm. A chill went down his spine as he heard a cracking from one of the trees.

"Hey, are you okay?" a voice asked suddenly, making Christian feel like his heart was going to jump out of his chest. He jumped back and turned towards a teenage boy. The boy had black hair, was pale, with a black lip piecing in his lower lip, and was wearing a black t-shirt with a violet colored skull printed on it.

"Hi," Christian choked out.

"Mr. C, you look really freaked out. Are you okay, sir?' the boy asked.

"Ya-yeah I'm good," Christian cleared his throat, embarrassed that he was spooked like that.

"I'm Ethan Frost, Violet Wolf's main Fag. I was waiting by the door, but for some reason, you kept looking at the trees instead," he explained, confused.

"Why aren't there any leaves in those trees?" Christian couldn't stop himself from asking.

"Those trees were a gift from our scientist friends from Sapphire Owl. When the school got its first set of prefects, mother asked each prefect what kind of dorm they wanted. Brother Aaron King, first prefect of Violet wolf, wanted a Halloween themed dorm, and he wanted trees that had no leaves all year round. So, Brother Oliver Jonathan, first prefect of Sapphire Owl and Brother Aaron's best friend, decided to get those trees for him. Then after one month full of struggle, they were successful in making these trees from scratch. So, here they are," Ethan explained. "Give me your bag," he added, taking the bag from Christian, who was too busy looking at the trees to protest.

"Thanks for explaining," Christian said, sighing as he followed behind.

"You will see a lot of things that might freak you out here. Be careful," Ethan said, smiling warmly. Opening the door, Christian almost jumped again when he noticed that a few feet away from the door someone was waiting for them wearing a black hooded robe.

"Hehehehe," the figure laughed in a creepy voice. "Welcome to...Violet Wolf!" He hissed the last two words.

"Mr. C, welcome," Jose came from behind the hooded boy and pushed past him. "Why are you here, and not your room?" he asked the boy, frowning.

"Just wanted to welcome the guest…hehehehehe," the hooded boy replied in a creepy sing-song voice.

Christian saw that Jose gave Ethan a look that made him smirk and pull out a torch light. Flicking it open, Ethan pointed the torch at the hooded boy.

"MURDERER!" the hooded boy accused and ran away.

"Don't mind him. He's unique….like Bill," Jose explained. "Anyway, did you enjoy your trip to our dorm?"

"You WANTED for me to freak out, didn't you?" Christian guessed. Jose chuckled and nodded. "I thought you were the good one," Christian also laughed, shaking his head.

"Just because I stay silent doesn't mean I am the 'Good one'," Jose stated jokingly. Ethan and Christian laughed at that. "Anyways, Violet Wolf is in charge of all the clubs of this school, though all the clubs have members from all the dorms. There are various kinds of clubs in this school—Arts and Painting club, Dance club, Singing club, Poetry club, News paper club, Debate club, Crafts club , Wood crafts club and so on," Jose informed as they headed to the 3rd floor.

"I did wonder once or twice about the club thing. That's a nice variety of clubs you've got here," Christian praised.

"Yeah, but if Nekozawa had his way, we might also have a black magic club," Ethan stated sarcastically.

"Wait...black magic club?" Christian asked.

"Yup, the boy you met at the door, he's Nekozawa. He and a few of his friends want to open a black magic club at the school. If anyone wants to open a club, they have to get all the prefects' approvals for it. Every few months, Nekozawa brings the black magic club's proposal to the prefects," Jose explained.

"Um...that's..." Christian didn't know what he could say in that matter.

"Yeah, that's the same reaction we had the first time he brought the proposal," Jose answered with a silent chuckle. Jose opened the door to the Prefect's room and ushered Christian inside.

Christian looked around and noticed this dorm was decorated in a combination of violet, black and white. "You all maintain the color theme in your dorms," he commented.

"Yeah. The first prefects thought it was a good idea," Ethan shrugged.

"They were huge… snobs," Jose stated, grimacing. "Anyways, we'll leave now to get some sleep. See you at 6.30." With that, the teenagers left.

Christian closed the door behind them. Removing his shoes and t-shirt, he stood by the window, looking down on his phone to place an alarm for 4.45 am. A fluttering noise made Christian look up. From this window, he was able to see part of the Sapphire owl building. He didn't know what made him look there, but a gut instinct told him to watch. He looked behind the building first to search if the noise was coming from there. Not finding anything there, he was about to turn around when something at the top of the building caught his attention. At first, it looked like there was a black cloth stuck upright on the terrace railing of Sapphire owl. But then it moved. Christian saw clearly that it had a scythe-like implement and it was not a cloth...it was something else. He wasn't even aware of the gasp that escaped his mouth. Instantly the figured turned to look at him. Christian blinked and the figure vanished in thin air.

"What the...was that...no...what?" Christian was confused. Had he really seen that or was he just imagining it? Shaking his head, he decided it must have been his imagination. He climbed onto the bed and tried to go back to sleep, but his mind kept going back to the figure he had just seen. **M** **aybe it was really a cloth...but then how did it disappear? And was that really a scythe?** Christian kept turning restlessly as he repeated the whole incident in his head over and over again.

.

.

.

Christian didn't sleep a wink after that, so when the alarm rang, he was already awake. He pulled his t-shirt and shoes on, and got out of the dorm. From Violet Wolf the manor was closer, so he decided to take the long route and jog to the manor. As soon as Christian jogged out of the school's main gate, he saw a familiar figure jogging a few feet ahead. "Taylor!" he called.

Hearing his name, Taylor stopped and turned around. "Good morning, sir. I was just jogging along this road," Taylor said as Christian joined him.

"When did you start?" Christian asked as they started jogging together.

"I just came from the manor."

"Let's take 10 rounds from the manor to the school gate," Christian suggested.

"Sounds good," Taylor agreed. They jogged for half an hour silently. Taylor noticed that Christian was lost in thought, and had been the whole time. "Is something troubling you, Christian?" he asked.

Startled, Christian looked at Taylor and stared at him silently for a second. "A few hours ago," he started, frowning, "I saw something...but I'm not sure if I really saw it or not."

"What did you see?" Taylor asked, stopping his jog.

"A figure...that looked like...it looked like a..." Christian hesitated.

"What did it look like?" Taylor pushed.

"A grim reaper! That figure looked like a grim reaper!" Christian confessed.

Taylor frowned at the statement and was silent for a few seconds. "During my time at the army, a few of our men claimed to have seen the... grim reaper. A few days later, all of them died," he informed.

"WHAT?" Christian freaked out more.

"Seeing the grim reaper usually means death," Taylor informed with regret. "Don't worry, I'll tighten your security. I'll protect you till my last breath. You just got your happiness and I'm not letting you lose it." He sounded like a father to Christian at the moment. For a fleeting moment, he wondered why Taylor couldn't be his biological father?

Smiling, Christian nodded, "Thank you." They started jogging again and were silent the whole way to the manor.

"Ana?" Taylor's sudden question made Christian look at the man, only to find him staring at the manor's stairs. Turning his head, Christian found Ana standing there, wearing a blue long t-shirt night dress and a shawl around her shoulders.

"Hey, good morning," Christian greeted her with a surprised smile. He checked his wrist watch and saw it was only 5.20 am. "You're up early? Why?" he asked, a little worried.

"I was...informed by a certain someone that...you saw something unpleasant a few hours ago," Ana said stepping down the stairs.

Taylor and Christian exchanged a look of surprise. "He JUST told me about it. But how do you know about it?" Taylor asked.

"Who told you about it?" Christian asked.

"The...person you saw. He...told me that usually seeing him means upcoming death...but he didn't mean for you to see him. It was an accident and that you have nothing to worry about," Ana passed the massage with a sheepish smile.

"Are you saying that...the grim reaper talked to you?" Taylor asked in disbelief.

Christian stared at Ana silently. "Was it really a grim reaper?" he asked.

"NO!" Ana exclaimed. "It was Bill trying to get into Caleb's room to scare him. When he saw you, he freaked out and jumped down onto the terrace and hid," she explained rolling her eyes.

Taylor huffed a laugh. "Damn! He scared me too," he said shaking his head. "I'm going to stretch over there," he said pointing to the other side of the road and left the couple alone.

"It wasn't Bill, was it?" Christian asked with a small smile on his face. "Because there's no way he could've heard or seen me from that far," he added.

"No... it wasn't. It's not mine or this island's secret, so I can't share. But if he wants to, he will share it with you. This morning he woke me up in a panic because you saw him. Only people who are going to die see him. You weren't supposed to see him. He kept apologizing to me," Ana informed with a slight smile.

Christian sat on the steps and pulled Ana onto his lap. Wrapping his arms around her, he asked, "How can he be sure that I wasn't meant to see him?"

"He gets daily lists of people who are going to see him and die soon. The list covers the whole universe, and you were not on the list," Ana explained, kissing his lips.

Christian stayed silent for a while before nodding his head. "I was really scared for a while there when Taylor said it usually meant death. I just got you and Hope, I-I can't lose you," he stated quietly.

"I love you. I would've killed him with my bare hands if he took you," Ana informed fiercely. "When you became mine, your life and death became mine. I will not let you go until it's my time to go too. We will go together," she added.

"I love so much, Anastasia," Christian kissed her, holding onto her neck with one hand and wrapping his other hand around her waist.

"I THOUGHT WE WERE GOING TO JOG!" Taylor complained, yelling from the other side of the road.

Pulling back, the couple laughed. Ana got up from Christian's lap and went inside after waving bye to the men. Christian joined Taylor and playfully pushed him before starting to jog again.

.

"Mr. C?" Christian heard someone calling him as he was walking to the field. Turing his head, he found Kyoya waving at him from the school building.

"Kyoya, good morning," Christian greeted as the teen joined him.

"Good morning. I was just wondering when you're spending the day with Noir Zone," Kyoya said, fixing his glasses.

"I'm going to spend tomorrow at the manor. So, the next day?" Christian replied with a smile.

"Excellent! I'll wait for you at the door," Kyoya stated with a satisfied smile.

"Can I ask you a question?" At the teen's nod, Christian asked, "Why doesn't Noir Zone have a gate of its own like the other dorms?"

"According to P4, the students of the dumpster don't get good enough results to be in danger, and anyone who does get good results, is immediately transferred to the other dorms," Kyoya explained.

"I've seen your credentials. You never get below 97 in any subject. According to the rules, you should be in Sapphire Owl. Why are you in Noir Zone?" Christian asked, confused.

Smirking, Kyoya replied, "Sapphire Owl has a long line for Fags and Prefects; Noir Zone doesn't. After brother passes, I'll be the next dark prefect, so it's a win-win." Christian gave him a surprised look, since after the day Liam had told him about the dark prefect, no one else had mentioned the name. "Nothing happens in this school that I don't know about. I work in the security monitor room with brother prefect. We saw Brother Liam telling you," he said in explanation.

"Wow!" Christian really impressed.

"Hey boys!" Ana greeted as they reached the field. Ana wore grey three quarter workout pants with matching grey and white t-shirt and white sports shoes. Christian started at her with greedy eyes and licked his lips looking directly in her eyes. Ana's cheeks warmed and she cleared her throat nervously.

"Good morning, mother. Only a few more days left of the sports festival," Kyoya said excitedly. "We should check on the boats before the group boating competition," he added.

"Group boating competition?" Christian asked curiously.

"Yeah, we have two main events. The cricket matches and the group boating competition. These two sports happen as a competition between the dorms." Kyoya explained.

"Yeah, we store the boats in our boat house until game day," Ana added.

"Can I see the boathouse?" Christian asked curiously, but the way he was looking at Ana told her the truth. He had an ulterior motive to want to go to the boat house.

"Sure, I can take you," Kyoya volunteered.

"Um...Kyoya, there seem to be some...financial problems in the girl's section. Can you look through it now before you get busy with the sports? And don't worry, I'll take Christian to...see the boathouse," Ana said with a warm smile.

"Sure." Kyoya bid Christian bye and left.

"Let me take you to the boathouse," Ana said before she started walking through the narrow road by the field. The narrow road lay between the field and Caleb's flower garden. The garden had three different kinds of flowers: bluebells, pink gerberas and blood red roses.

"It's a beautiful garden," Christian commented offhandedly. Ana didn't turn around but nodded. Turning right and walking about twenty feet, they reached the two-storey boathouse. Walking in, Ana went to switch the lights on, but Christian stopped her. "We'll check the boats later," he whispered darkly. "Where can we get some privacy here?" he asked.

Taking a shaky breath, Ana took his hand and led him to the second floor. She opened the second door and found an empty room. The room had a mattress on a double bed, a small side table and a small dresser. "These rooms are meant for the night security. This boathouse currently has one guard and he stays in the other room. This room was for his partner who went to visit his family," she informed.

The door closed behind them and they were suddenly alone, face to face. He stepped closer and kissed her gently on her neck, wrapping his arms around her waist. Ana sighed happily and closed her eyes, relaxing into the attention of her soon-to-be husband.

She turned around and pressed herself into him, letting him feel her body through her clothes. He took her hand and put it on his cock that was bulging through his pants. "It's like my body has build-in 'Ana' radar. My cock gets hard just from looking at you," he explained.

Ana looked him in the eye and kissed him passionately. After kissing for a while, they pulled back. Christian took Ana's hand and sat her down on the bed. He knelt down in front of her and started taking off her shoes. Slowly, he pulled down her sports pants. He stroked her silky panties, then spread her legs open and pulled the material to the side exposing her smooth shaved area. He leaned down between her legs to discover her wetness for himself. Ana leaned back on her hands and gasped at the first touch. Christian used his tongue to pet her clit, up and down, bringing her to a nice easy climax under his mouth. He could really taste and smell her juices now.

He took his tongue down further to explore deep into her depths, to lick up her juices that were flowing with her orgasm. Her hips tensed up so he was supporting each butt cheek with the palms of his hand, bringing her pussy to his mouth like the sweet treat it was. He lowered her body to the bed while she recovered.

Ana was breathing rather heavily from her orgasm. Christian leaned over and removed her top before getting his own clothes off. As soon as he climbed up the bed, Ana leaned against him and kissed him like she would die if she didn't kiss him right then. He was enjoying her kisses and her passion. He turned her and climbed over her. Gently caressing her neck, stomach and thighs, he took his sweet time awakening her senses again. Teasingly making his way to her hips, Christian peeled her panties down and off her legs.

He had earned full access in-between her legs with his hand and delved into her warmth with two fingers. He wanted to take her to peaks she had never been before. He began gently rubbing up on her g-spot back and forth steady and with increasing speed until she climaxed and her juices flowed all over his fingers. She came good and strong under his guidance.

He had kept his hard cock away till now but he wanted to be inside his fiancée now. Spreading her legs, he rubbed the head of his swollen member on her slit to get it nice and wet for entering inside her engorged pussy. Ana held her breath as he spread her open with his fingers and slid his cock slowly inside her until his body was flush against her body. He didn't move for a while, enjoying the feeling of being wrapped around by the woman he loved. Ana's pleading whimper made him start thrusting deep inside her; small fast hard thrusts, hitting her cervix and making her moan continuously until the moans turned into fast paced breathing. Then his thrusts got slower and longer.

She had never felt like this before. Or maybe it was because instead of a fast fucking, Christian was making love with her. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her entire being felt tingly and light all over. She felt an erupting release and let out a primal moan of pure ecstasy. Her body rocked under his while he took his time to climb to the top of his peak.

He felt it come on strong and pulled out his cock and stroked it until he was close; then he thrust in and came inside her. Christian moved and pulled her against him. They were still connected until it was time to go out again.

.

As usual, everyone left the field around 6.30 pm. Christian entered Violet Wolf's main gate and found a bunch of boys in black robes were standing by the creepy trees. "Good evening boys," he greeted.

"Good evening, Mr. C," one of the boys removed his hood from his head and greeted with a smile.

"You guys aren't participating in any activities?" Christian asked.

"We will...in the club vs. club competition. But since we're not a Prefect-approved club, we have to get in illegally," another boy explained.

Snickering, Christian realized that these must be the members of the black magic club. He said, "Good luck then. I look forward to seeing the competition."

"Thank you," the boys replied happily.

Shaking his head and snickering to himself, Christian entered the dorm. Ethan popped out of the common room and greeted him at the door. "Mr. C, wanna watch a movie? We're having a movie marathon in an hour," he said grinning excitedly.

"Sure. Let me change into some clean clothes first, okay?"

"Okay. We will be here," Ethan informed before heading inside again.

Christian took a bath and changed into clean clothes. Carrying his laptop with him, he went to the common room on the first floor. The common room was big. It had an open kitchen at the end of the room, a few bistro tables with two chairs each in front of the open kitchen area. The other side of the room had 2 sets of sectionals with a huge TV on the opposite wall. A few students were mingling in the kitchen area. Christian took a seat in a corner table and started working on his emails.

"Would you like something to eat?" a voice asked. Looking up from his laptop, Christian found a man in his mid to late twenties was leaning over the open kitchen's counter. He had ash color tousled hair, armor helix ear cuff piercings in both of his ears, light blue eyes, strong jaw and flawless pale skin. Seeing Christian's confused look, the man asked again, "Mr. Grey?"

"Sorry... a cup of coffee would be a good idea," Christian replied with a small smile. "I'm sorry, we weren't introduced but you seem to know my name," he added.

Smiling, the man started making the coffee and introduced himself, "I'm Ace Wright. I teach Mythology and I'm the supervisor of Violet Wolf."

"Nice to meet you," the men shook hands. "Why are you maintaining the kitchen here?" Christian asked, confused.

"I love to cook," Ace answered, laughing. "Would you like a sandwich with your coffee?"

"No, just coffee, thanks."

Nodding, Ace placed the cup in front of Christian and said, "If you don't like horror movies, then you might not want to join the kids tonight."

"No, I don't mind them," Christian replied, chuckling.

"Well good for you then. I'm not really good with horror movies," Ace grimaced. "I'll leave the room after handing them popcorn," he added with a shiver.

Christian laughed and asked Ace to join him. "Sure," Ace agreed happily. Removing his cook's apron, Ace took the seat opposite to Christian.

"How long have you been a teacher here?" Christian asked, closing his laptop.

"Two and a half years. Did you and Ms. Steele decide the wedding date yet?" Ace asked with an expectant look.

"Not yet. But I'm hoping that we will start with all the planning soon," Christian shrugged.

"Can I say I demand an invitation to the wedding?" Ace joked, making Christian laugh.

"MOVIE TIME!" a few boys entered, screaming on top of their lungs, making both men cringe.

"Time for popcorn and for me to run!" Ace announced getting up from the table. Hurriedly, he made ten bowls of popcorn and distributed them before waving goodbye and leaving the room.

.

.

.

Christian watched two horror movies with the kids and headed out for dinner with Jose and Ethan. They found the others on the third floor of the canteen. "I wanna draw you," Jose said to Liam as soon as they approached the table.

"Can't you do that after dinner?" Liam whined.

"You might not be able to bend the way I want you to then," Jose sounded apologetic, though his face was blank.

Sighing, Liam said, "Fine." He got up from his spot and stood by the table.

Everyone sat down and silently watched Liam and Jose. Jose took a seat with his knees up and resting against the table. He placed his sketch book on his lap and looking at Liam, he said, "Do the one-legged inverted staff pose."

"The WHAT pose?" Liam scratched his head in confusion.

With an irritated sigh, Jose explained, "Bend over backward, rest your arms on the floor beside your head and raise one of your leg straight."

After a few unsuccessful tries, Liam got it right. "Why am I doing this again?" his voice was muffled due to exertion.

"Because I'm one of your best friends and you love me," Jose replied like he was stating a fact. Liam huffed but after that didn't say anything.

Everyone grabbed their food and started chatting. Jose was still sketching and Liam was still holding his pose. "Will he be alright?" Christian asked Caleb as he glanced at Liam worriedly. Snickering silently, Caleb nodded. Half an hour later, everyone, other than Jose and Liam, were done eating and were now waiting to see Jose's drawing. Finishing the drawing, Jose looked up and Christian was surprised by the mischievous smile he gave everyone. Slowly Jose turned the sketch book and everyone started snickering with their hands muffling their sounds. It was a detailed sketch of a hanging monkey. Christian felt his eyes widening.

"Are you done?" Liam asked.

"Not yet," Jose replied as he got up from his place and went to pick up his food.

Caleb suddenly poked Christian and pointed behind him. Turning his head, Christian found Jose waving bye at him. "He's going to run," Caleb whispered in his ear. As soon as Jose was out of view, Nicolas said to Liam, "You can get up now."

Getting up slowly, Liam waited until he could stand without falling down from the blood rush. Not seeing Jose anywhere, he frowned doubtfully and grabbed the sketch book. His eyes widened in disbelief as he saw the sketch. "JOSE! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Liam's roar echoed through the canteen. He threw the book on the table and ran after Jose. As soon as he was also out of view, everyone started laughing, clutching their stomachs.

"That was...evil!" Christian gasped out as he laughed uncontrollably.

Caleb and Nicolas were laughing so hard that they had tears streaming down their cheeks. "Every...every few months...Jose does this..." Caleb choked out between his laughter.

"And... every time...Liam falls for it…" Nicolas added as he wiped his cheeks and laughed again.

After they were done laughing their asses off, Christian headed for Violet Wolf. He found Liam standing outside the dorm's gate and yelling profanities at Jose. "You want to come in?" Christian offered.

"I can't," Liam replied angrily. "Members of other dorms are not allowed to enter," he added, taking a deep calming breath.

"Oh...I guess...it's good night then," Christian bit his lip hard not to start laughing again.

"Good night, Mr. C. Sorry for being rude to you," Liam said regretfully.

"No problem. Bye," Christian waved at him before entering the dorm.

.

 **A/N: I hope you're enjoying the drops of supernatural in the story. More will come as the story progresses. Anyways, I do hope you guys googled the pose Jose asked Liam to do … hahaha! Leave me a review to let me know. Bye!**


	21. Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER:** **Fifty shades of Grey or any of its characters do NOT belong to me. I own the plot and more than a few characters though.**

 ***I would like to remind you that this is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to real people or places is accidental; though I did borrow some names and characters from other places that are not mine.**

 **Thanks so much to my awesome Beta, Ninkita**

 _ **** Lemon alert**_

 **Chapter 21**

Christian returned to the manor the next morning. Climbing on the bed, he cuddled up with Ana. The cricket matches would start from today and would be going on for the next four days. The general excitement for these matches was making Christian excited too; even though he didn't know how to play cricket. He had stayed up last night going through the rules of the game. A knock made him raise his head and look at the door.

Thump ! Thump !

The noise came again. Christian got out of bed and walked to the door quickly, not wanting Ana to wake up. Opening the door, he was surprised as there was no one there.

"Dah!" a familiar noise came from the floor.

Looking down, Christian found Dusk crawling between his legs to get inside the room. Turning, he saw the little boy crawling towards the bed. Closing the door, Christian picked Dusk up and placed a few kisses on his face, making the little one giggle. "Good morning, Dusk. You want cuddles?" he asked the happy boy.

"Dah!" Dusk replied.

Climbing on to the bed, he placed Dusk between him and Ana. Feeling the movement, Ana opened her eyes and smiled when she saw Christian and Dusk. She closed her eyes and went back to sleep. Dusk sat up and started his baby blabber, looking at Christian as if he was telling him something important. Christian stared at him blankly for a while before saying, "I have no idea what you just said." He was not even surprised when Dusk rolled his eyes at Christian. By now, Christian knew that Dusk was NOT a normal baby. After a few failed tries, Dusk managed to climb onto Christian's chest and laid down on him. "You want to cuddle like this?" Christian asked, surprised.

A sleepy 'Dah!' came from the baby.

Wrapping his arms around Dusk's form, Christian fell asleep.

Around 8.30 am, Ana woke up and stretched her hands over her head. Yawning, she turned to her side and saw an adorable sight. Christian and Dusk were both fast asleep, with Dusk sleeping on Christian. The man who at one point wasn't able to let anyone touch his chest was now cuddling a baby there. **He'll make an amazing father,** Ana thought, smiling. She placed her hand on her stomach and smiled looking down. "Your dad will love you guys with all his heart," she whispered. A sudden wave of nausea hit her hard. Gagging, Ana hurriedly climbed out of the bed and ran to the bathroom.

The sound of the closing door woke Christian up. He heard the noises coming from the bathroom. Placing Dusk gently on the bed and surrounding him with pillows, Christian went to the bathroom. Opening the door, he found Ana vomiting. "Morning sickness?" he asked as he knelt down and held her hair back.

"Yeah," Ana sighed. "Sorry I woke you."

"I'm glad I woke up. I want to be there with you at every step of this pregnancy...and every other in the future," Christian said giving her a warm smile.

Ana smiled at him and nodded. "When did Dusk come here?" she asked getting up from the floor. Going to the basin, she started brushing her teeth.

"He came crawling a few hours ago. Demanded in his baby blabber to sleep on my chest," Christian explained as he grabbed his toothbrush.

Ana chuckled and nodded. They took a quick shower together, starting their day right with fast shower sex. They came out wearing their robes and found Dusk still asleep. "We should change one by one. One of us should stay with him," Ana whispered. Nodding, Christian sat beside Dusk and ran his fingers through the little one's black hair. Ana changed into black sports pants, white tank top, black hoodie, white cap and white sports shoes. "I'm done," she announced, coming out.

Christian looked at her from head to toe and smirked. "You always look so hot," he commented darkly.

"We just had sex in the shower, Mr. Grey. Are you feeling randy again?" Ana asked with her hands on her hips.

Walking up to her, he nodded and replied, "I'm always randy when you're close."

Laughing, Ana spanked his ass and said, "Go, wear some clothes."

"I'll remember this spank, Ms. Steele," he said mock threateningly.

"Yeah, yeah," Ana poked her tongue at him and went to the bed. Picking Dusk up in her arms, she went out of the room.

Christian wore a pair of black jeans, white t-shirt and a pair of white sports shoes. He took his ray-bans with him and went out of the room in search of Hope. He found her in one of the girl's rooms with four other girls her age. "Good morning, girls," he greeted knocking on the door.

"Daddy!" Hope greeted excitedly. "Good morning Mr. C," the other girls greeted.

"Did you all have breakfast?" he asked, leaning against the door.

"We did...but Hope didn't," Ashley, one of the girls said.

"Why didn't you have breakfast?" Christian asked, raising his eyebrow.

"I was waiting fol Dusk," Hope shrugged.

"It's almost 9.30. Come on angel, let's have breakfast."

"Oh man! Okay," Hope pouted, and raising her hands up, she wiggled her fingers.

Chuckling, Christian picked her up and waved bye to the others. He carried Hope to Dusk's room and found him awake. Ana was changing his clothes. "Good morning, my darling girl," Ana greeted her daughter.

"Hi mommy! Daddy taking me to bleakfast," Hope informed.

"We're done here, so Dusk and I are also joining you," Ana said smiling.

"Yay...I was waiting fol him," Hope wiggled her butt excitedly, making Christian chuckle.

.

.

.

At 11 am, the first match started. It was between Scarlet Fox and Green Lion. The whole school was gathered around the field and the students were cheering their own dorms. Scarlet Fox's team won the toss and the captain elected to bat first. The weather was perfect; the sun was shining brightly. Around 11.30 am, the match started. Scarlet Fox's team played and scored 180 runs in 20 overs. It was a good innings and amazing to watch. Christian learned the game as it continued and started to really enjoy it. The second innings started after lunch. Green Lion team's openers were great and scored 120 in the start. Christian had at first thought that Green Lion would definitely lose the match, but the turning point came when one of their fast bowlers took the wicket of the Scarlet Fox openers, and that was the point the Green Lion team headed towards victory. After that, every player contributed only single digit score and their whole team was out for 160.

Green lion won the match. It was a great victory to enjoy. Christian was tired just watching the intense game. When they returned to the manor, Hope demanded, "I wanna play twistal."

"Twister? Are your arms even big enough to play twister?" Christian joked.

"Mmm...ya," Hope nodded, determined to play. That evening Christian, Ray and Taylor got roped into playing twister with the kids. The ladies were thoroughly entertained watching them play and cheat. After dinner, Ray and Meghan bid them 'goodnight' and left for Seattle. They were going to come back the day of the final match and stay until the day of the charity ball. The prefects, Tom and Bill were invited for the ball too. They would arrive with Ray and Meghan in the limo. Sebastian and Claude would look after the island that night.

Christian felt a strange nervous sensation in his stomach, like his gut was warning him that something was going to go wrong in the Coping Together charity ball. Standing by the window, he pressed his hand to his stomach, hoping the sensation would go away. "Hey," Ana called him, noticing him frowning at his stomach. "Is everything okay?" she asked wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I-I don't know why...but...you know what...nothing. Everything is okay," he shook his head.

"If everything is okay, then why were you frowning at your flat stomach? Are you worried about getting fat...or are you thinking that it's unfair that only I get to carry our babies?" Ana joked.

"Yeah, that's what I'm worried about," Christian snickered. "If I get fat, you might leave me," he added.

Ana laughed. "Unless it's an unforgivable offence, I'll never leave you...even when you are bald from pulling on your hair in frustration, obese...by some miracle, grumpy due to old age and have erectile dysfunction," she burst into laughter after the last two words.

"Erectile dysfunction, really? Why that, of all things?" he asked in disbelief as he turned around. Ana was laughing so hard that she couldn't talk. "Silly girl," Christian laughed, hugging her.

.

The next day, the match was played between Sapphire Owl and Violet Wolf. Caleb got hurt by the first ball; he was pouting and complaining about it the whole day. Violet Wolf won. This was followed by a match between Scarlet foxand Noir Zone, which Noir zone won. The semi final was to be held the next day and had two matches back to back with two hours break in between. The first match was between Violet Wolf and Noir Zone. The second match was between the Winner of the first match and Green lion.

Christian returned to the manor with Ray, talking excitedly about the game. "That really was an amazing game. The Noir Zone also played their best," Christian stated cheerfully.

"Yeah. They were really a match for the Green Lions, huh?" Ray added proudly.

Suddenly Christian noticed that he had not seen Ana, Meghan and Hope all day. "Ray, where are the ladies? I didn't see them anywhere at the game today," he asked worriedly.

"They went shopping with Bill for the Coping Together charity ball," Ray informed as they reach the dining room. He poured a glass of water and handed it to his soon to be son-in-law, before getting himself a glass.

"Bill also went with them?" Christian asked, laughing.

"Yeah. Apparently he snatched...um took the responsibility to get the boys their outfits for the ball," Ray said, rolling his eyes. Christian snickered as he imagined what the prefects and Tom's reaction would be if Bill dressed them in his unique style.

"I'm sure the boys are praying that Bill doesn't buy anything of his own preference, aren't they?" Christian smirked.

"They don't know about it yet. Everyone was busy with the game," Ray replied as he grabbed a whistle and started blowing on it. It didn't make any noise, and Christian stared at him curiously. "I'm calling the pets," Ray explained noticing Christian's curious glance.

A few minutes later, ten dogs ran inside. Each of them was of a different breed. Two of the dogs were carrying two cats with their mouth. The cats didn't look amused about the help. Christian watched astonished as the dog put the cats down before greeting Ray and then heading to him. Christian patted their heads and smiled as some of them licked his land. "They like you," Ray exclaimed happily.

"Some of them come to greet me in the morning when I jog," Christian explained. "Whose pets are these? Or do they all belong to the manor?" he asked. He kept meaning to ask about it but he had forgotten.

"Akita inu and Samoyed," Ray pointed at the dogs, "are Caleb's; Rhodesian Ridgeback and Bullmastiff are Liam's; German Shepherd and Golden retriever husky mix are Ana's; Pumba, the bull dog and Great Dane are Bill's; Dalmatian and Doberman are Tom's. That white fluffy Persian cat is Kazimir, Bill's cat. The Dragon Li is Ana's. Ana loves these guys just as much as the children here," he said with a smile, "She used to have a raven of her own, but it flew away or something. I didn't see it again. It used be everywhere, even at the dinner table," Ray laughed at the memory.

"Raven? Can Ravens be tamed enough to be pets?" Christian asked as he helped Ray serve the pets their food. Ray shrugged.

The sound of a car driving through the gate got their attention. "They are here, hopefully," Ray said smirking. "Why they take 8-9 hours to buy some dresses I'll never know," he muttered, shaking his head. Christian snickered in agreement as they arrived at the living room.

"DADDY!" Hope ran in excitedly, "My dless is so pletty!" she added.

Christian picked her up and kissed on her cheek. "YOU are pretty!" he said making Hope giggle. "You guys bought everything necessary?" he asked the ladies and Bill.

"Yes," Ana replied as she kissed him and wrapped her hands around him and Hope. "I bought your tux too," she informed.

Christian felt his eyebrow rise in surprise. "Thanks?"

Pulling back she stared at Christian silently for a second, "Is this the first time someone bought you something who's not your family?"

"No...but this is the first time someone did something for me with the right to do so. Mia and my grandma usually buy me things, and hope that I would wear them. You knew I needed a tux and you bought it...like a wife," Christian gave her a shy smile. "I think I like having a wife," he added with a small snicker.

"My emotional love," Ana commented kissing on his lips.

"Mommy and Daddy keeps kissing," Hope sighed. Christian was still carrying her.

"Yeah," her parents agreed before attacking her with kisses.

.

.

.

The boys arrived at the manor an hour later. "Mom, we need to go shopping for the ball," Nicolas announced as they took seats in the living room. Ana and Christian were on the love seat, cuddling. Ray was on all fours, crawling on the floor, playing pony with some of the smaller kids of the manor. Meghan and Hope were in the kitchen with Anthony, baking cupcakes.

"You don't need to go shopping," Bill announced coming into the room.

"Why? Aren't we going?" Nicolas asked, panicked. He really wanted to get a new tux.

"Yes we're going," Bill replied in a condescending tone. "I already finished shopping for everyone," he added.

"YOU. DID. WHAT?!" Nicolas was pissed.

"Nico ... calm down," Caleb said authoritatively.

"But he..." Nicolas tried to protest but a glare form Caleb stopped him. With a huff, he sat down folding his arms over his chest.

"Bill, show us what you got for us. If we don't like the outfits, we reserve the right to beat you," Caleb stated stoically, causing the adults to snicker and Bill to gasp angrily.

"You guys are absolutely...mean as..." Bill's rant was interrupted as Ana cleared her throat. "Um...mean anchovies," he edited.

"Just show them their clothes, Bill," Ray said, huffing.

Pouting about how he wanted to surprise them, Bill went out and got the shopping bags from his room in the manor. "Here," he handed each person their clothes. "Brats!" he muttered under his breath and poked his tongue at his brothers before taking a seat beside his twin.

The boys pulled out their suits and everyone was quite surprised. "Wow, you actually bought us normal clothes," Liam joked.

"Huh...as if I would've bought you clothes like my awesome ones," Bill replied smugly.

Filled with dread, the boys started exchanging panicked looks. "Um...Billa, where are your clothes?" Tom asked gently, "Don't you wanna show us?"

"No. I'm not showing you my awesome outfit. Nico might copy my style," Bill replied, snottily.

"As if," Nicolas sneered. Christian and Ana sat up straighter and watched the scene in front of them, amused and thoroughly entertained by the banter.

"Come on Billa, show us," Tom insisted.

"No way, Tommy."

"Bill, you saw our outfits. Show us yours please," Caleb requested.

"Hell no, Cally!" Bill said huffing.

"Cally?" Christian asked Ana whispering softly.

"Short for Caleb. When Hope was younger, she couldn't quite pronounce their names. So she gave them shorter versions of their names. The names stuck," Ana explained in a low voice.

"Oh," Christian nodded and found Bill standing on top of the wooden central table with the other boys gathered around him.

"For God's sake, Bill! Show us your damn outfit!" Tom demanded.

"Why are you so curious?" Bill asked taunting.

"Enough, boys! Leave him alone. He can wear whatever he wants," Ana finally ended the argument.

"Mom, you know what kind of clothes he wears," Tom tried to explain. "He'll embarrass you."

"Trust me, buddy, the galas are so boring that we will need Bill's entertainment," Christian joked.

"Mr. C, you're teasing me too," Bill whined.

The rest of the boys left Bill alone after that. "I see you guys are calling Ana 'Mom' today, instead of 'Mother' like usual," Christian commented as Ana cuddled up to him again.

"We call her 'Mother' when we're on Prefect mode. But it's Saturday and we're now in 'Foster-son mode'," Caleb explained grinning.

"NERD!" Liam, Nicolas, Jose and Tom coughed out at the same time. Caleb scowled at his brothers before rolling his eyes at them.

"Cupcakes leady!" Hope announced as she came running inside the room. "Cally!" upon seeing Caleb, excited she ran to him and climbed on his lap. Christian recalled when he had first come to this manor to take Ana for their date, Hope had been talking about Cally too. He had thought it was another girl in the manor. But it seemed it was the long blonde haired boy. Chucking, Christian shook his head as he watched Caleb chatting with Hope.

"Wow, Hope! That's not fair! I'm here too," Nicolas pretended to be offended.

Hope stared at him with a reluctant smile and said, "I love Cally mole."

"What about me?" Liam prodded jokingly as Nicolas pouted.

"Still love Cally mole," Hope replied shrugging.

"Me?" Jose asked pulling his hood up a little.

"Cally," Hope said as she wrapped her arm around Caleb's neck. Caleb was laughing silently.

"Since no pretty girl loves me, I'll just go and be sad in my room," Tom said as he stood up slowly from his seat.

"NO... I love you too Tommy," Hope exclaimed, jumping down from Caleb's lap and running after Tom. He started running around the room with Hope giggling and following behind him.

Christian loved the feeling of warmth he got every time he was in this manor. Turning his head, he placed a kiss on Ana's forehead. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," Ana whispered kissing his lips.

.

.

.

The next morning, everyone was buzzing with excitement as the group boat racing was the final game of that year. Up to 40 students from each dorm would participate along with the Prefects. Caleb was also forced to participate in this game. Christian and Ana along with her parents arrived at the field around 9 am. They walked by the boat house and onto the seats with the rest of the students. The boys were dressed in sleeveless jerseys in their dorm colors. Christian noticed curiously that Caleb kept glaring at Tom, who kept smirking secretly. "What's happening with those two?' Christian asked Ana.

Ana turned to look at the two and shook her head. "Boys being boys," she replied rolling her eyes.

Christian had this strange notion that it was something more. He poked Ana in her ticklish zone and gave her puppy eyes. "You just poked me!" Ana stated in disbelief.

"Tell me!" he begged, pouting his lips.

"Nothing..." Ana softened.

"Tell me!" he demanded as he rubbed his lips against hers.

"Um...uh..." Ana stammered.

"PDA, people! It's a children's school! Control your urges," Ray said loudly with a teasing smile.

Pulling back, the couple blushed as they were just caught red handed. "Sorry," they muttered.

"The race is starting," Meghan announced, poking Ray. "Leave them alone," she hissed at her husband.

At 9.15 am the group boating race started. Each team would have to make five rounds of the large pond. Whichever team completed the task first, would be the winner. Christian finally got his first look at the Prefects' floating gazebo. With his binoculars, instead of watching the race, he kept looking at the gazebo. The gazebo was well furnished from what he could see. A small wooden fence was placed alongside the gazebo to protect it from the boats. Seeing nothing more interesting, he turned to watch the race. Only Sapphire Owl's boat was lagging behind. Other than that, the other four dorms' boats were heading ahead with full force.

An intense 15 minutes later, Violet Wolf won, Green Lion came second, and Scarlet Fox came third. The cheers that followed were earth shattering. Everyone was on their feet and clapping hard. The Prefect of the winner team was being carried by his team.

"That was amazing," Christian yelled over the noise.

"Yeah...This afternoon is the prize giving ceremony," Ana yelled back.

"What's the schedule like till then?" he asked normally, now that the noise had died down a little.

"Everyone is free to do as they want," Ana shrugged.

"I didn't stay in Noir Zone. Would it be okay if I stay there tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure. Just tell Kyoya to give you the pass," Ana smiled at him.

"Let's go back to the manor. You should get some rest," Christian placed his hand on her abdomen and gave her a warm, affectionate smile. "I can't wait for them to be here," he whispered as they hadn't told anyone that Ana was pregnant with twins.

"You have to wait, my love. I'm only 6 weeks along. I'll at least have to be in my 35th week, before the babies come," Ana teased.

"I thought it's more like 40 weeks?" Christian was confused. His Google search had told him that the gestation period was 40 weeks.

"That is when there's only one baby," Ana whispered.

"Oh!" Christian grinned excitedly as he would have to wait only 29 weeks more, instead of 34. They were walking towards the manor when a few teachers approached them.

"Mr. Christian, we would like you to stay at the teacher's dwelling too," they requested. "We want to get to know you."

"It would be my pleasure, but can it be after a while? I've already been staying here for close to 8 days. I'll need to go to my office for a few days at least," Christian explained.

"We understand. You can come whenever you have the time."

"Thanks."

"Bye guys. See you in a few hours," Ana wished them.

"Yes, Ms. Steele." With that the couple was left alone.

"Wow, you're popular," Ana teased. Christian chuckled but said nothing.

They reached the manor and found the children who didn't go to school were running all over the place and screaming in delight. "What is going on here?" Ana asked loudly.

"Uncle Frau is here!" one of the boys said excitedly.

Christian saw Ana's eyes widening. "Is he now?" she asked hesitantly.

"Who is he?' Christian asked, frowning.

"Let's just say he...HATES this family with his whole being," Ana replied grimacing.

"Then why is he here?" Christian was utterly confused now.

"He's here for Caleb. Caleb does some work for him every so often. So he comes here every few weeks," Ana grimaced in annoyance.

"Does he behave inappropriately?" Christian asked angrily.

"No ... he's an utter ass, rude as fuck and a genuine bad influence on my kids," Ana huffed angrily.

"Alright, calm down. Anger is not good for the babies," Christian side hugged her and dropped a kiss on her forehead.

"Let's go in," Ana said, calmer.

They walked into the living room and found a man almost 6.3" tall, lean, with golden blonde tousled hair, dark blue eyes, and a thick silver helix piercing on his right ear. He was wearing black figure hugging jeans, white slim fit v-neck t-shirt that showed off his six packs, and a blue leather jacket. He was wearing a thick silver choker around his neck along with a strange looking long silver crucifix necklace.

"Hello Frau. I see you're still alive," Ana greeted rudely.

Smirking, the man answered, "Anastasia, you know nothing can stop me from being well, and with all your 'good' wishes, I'm still alive." Titling his head, he asked, "I see you're with child. How far along are you?"

"6 weeks," Ana answered. "This is my fiancé, Christian Grey," she introduced.

"Hello," Christian held his hand out, making the guy burst into laughter.

He grabbed Christian by his shoulder and asked, "You lost your chance to escape, my friend. So, I will just wish you luck, because you...will need it. I'm Bishop Frau, by the way," he added offhandedly.

"Bishop?" Christian frowned.

Frau was interrupted from answering by Caleb, who had just arrived at the manor. "What are you doing here, boss?" he asked suspiciously, raising his eyebrow.

"BRAT! IS THAT ANY WAY TO TALK TO YOUR BOSS?" Frau started yelling angrily.

"WHEN ONE'S BOSS HARASSES HIS EMPLOYEE ON AN OFF DAY, YES THAT IS HOW ONE TALKS TO HIS BOSS!" Caleb yelled back.

Slowly, Ana pulled Christian back from the yelling people, and went out of the room. "Will they be alright?" Christian asked as the yelling was still coming from the living room.

"They'll be fine. Ugh! He gave the kids tons of candy and now they all have a sugar high," Ana sighed looking at the screaming and running children. "They won't go to sleep the next few hours because of the sugar," she whined.

"I have an idea," Christian said as an idea came to his mind. He grabbed a glass of orange juice and a few sandwiches from the table. He had asked Anthony earlier for these. Handing Ana the juice and sandwiches, he whistled loudly. A second later everything was pin-drop silent. "Kids, I just made a brilliant game. Will you all play with me?" he asked.

"YAY!" the kids ran out of the manor and waited for Christian. He grabbed a basket full of plastic balls and a few plastic containers. Ana and Christian came out of the manor. Ana sat on the stairs with the food, while Christian started setting things off.

Christian played with the kids for the next three hours, till the kids were tired. Ana and Christian ushered them all inside and asked them to take a shower as they were soaked in sweat. Everyone arrived at lunch and ate with gusto. Ana smiled happily as now the kids would be normal again. She asked everyone to take a two hour nap. Reluctantly, the kids agreed and went to bed. "I want a nap too," Ana said, yawning.

"When is the prize giving ceremony?" Christian asked.

"At 4 pm."

"It's 2 pm now. You can take an hour and half long nap. Come on," he didn't give Ana a chance to talk, and carried her bridal style to her room. Giggling, Ana rested her head against his chest. Reaching her room, Christian placed her on the bed and laid down with her. He placed an alarm on his phone and soon, they nodded off.

.

.

.

That afternoon, with cheer and joy, they attended the prize ceremony. As the sun set, the boys started a bonfire in the middle of the field. All the students of Stahlherzen sat around the bonfire and chatted excitedly. Teachers also joined them. Tom brought a guitar and started playing it. Bill sat beside him and started singing. Christian was surprised that Bill sang so well. A few of the kids joined Bill and a few boys started playing guitar with Tom. Christian looked around and noticed that the security was stricter than ever. Curiously, he leaned down and asked Ana, "Why is the security so heavy now?"

"Whenever the prefects, their fags and vast amount of students get busy, some boys pick these moments to bully others. The security is to prevent that from happening," Ana explained.

After a few songs, someone put on music on a portable sound system and all the students got up. They started dancing around the fire and singing their hearts out. Christian and Ana joined in, grinning happily. "Did you take your meds today?" Christian asked suddenly.

"Oh no! I forgot!" Ana bit down her lips, apologetically.

"It's alright. I'll get it," Christian informed. He left her with her parents and headed for the manor.

He was near the front of the Noir zone, when he heard some voices. Curiously, Christian turned right beside the Noir zone's building. As he stepped closer, he realized the voices were coming from behind the building. "Come on, Fujioka, do our homework, or you'll regret it," one of the boys threatened. Christian frowned and peeked behind the building to see Haruhi, the girl pretending to be a boy, was surrounded by a bunch of boys.

"Are you paying me to do it?" Haruhi asked in a dry tone.

The brown haired boy snorted, "Huh! Hell no, commoner! You'll do our homework...for free… or we will hurt you so bad that Kyoya won't be able to save you," he threatened.

"What is going on here?" Christian stepped out from behind the building and stepped up to the boys. The boys panicked and their eyes went wide in horror. Using his 'Dom' voice, Christian asked, glaring at the leader, "Aren't you Mr. Anderson's son, Joshua? Does your father know what kind of person you've turned into? Just because you come from a rich background, do you think it makes you better than others?"

"I-I..um...we..didn't..." the boy stammered.

"I know all of your fathers and do business with most of them. Do you want me to tell them what you've been doing here instead of focusing on your studies?" Christian scolded.

"NO! Please don't do that!" one of the boys begged.

"We won't bully anyone again," another boy said.

"Remember that. Because next time, I WILL personally talk to your fathers. Now go to the bonfire," Christian instructed.

The boys ran out of there hurriedly. "Thanks, Mr. C," Haruhi said.

"It's alright. Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Haruhi nodded.

"Try not to stay or walk around the school alone. It's not safe."

Haruhi stared at him silently for a few seconds. "You know..." she trailed off.

"That you're a 'G' word?" Christian asked, amused. Snickering, Haruhi nodded. "Yeah I know. Ana told me," he added. "Why were you here at this time? Everyone else is on the field,"

"I needed to use the washroom," Haruhi shrugged.

"Will you be alright if I leave you alone here?" Christian frowned. He was worried that the boys might come back after he left.

"Don't worry. Senpai is in his room. I'll use his washroom, so that I'm not alone," Haruhi assured.

"Senpai?" Christian was confused.

"Kyoya Senpai..." Seeing Christian's confused look, Haruhi explained, "In Japan, we address our seniors as 'Senpai' and our teachers as 'Sensei'. Since Kyoya is one class senior than me, so I address him as Senpai."

"But...he's your fiancé, right? Why not just call him 'Kyoya'?"

Haruhi blushed, "I-I do...when we're alone," she whispered.

Snickering, Christian nodded. "So how long have you been dating, if you don't mind me asking?" He couldn't suppress his curiosity.

"We...used to be in the same school and were part of the same club. I know him from there. His father was really impressed by my results and my future plans of being a lawyer. So, he contacted my father and soon, Senpai and I were engaged. The day after my 18th birthday, we'll be getting married, which is in 2 years," Haruhi explained.

"So it's an arranged marriage?" Christian was confused as Ana had told him that Kyoya had refused to come to the US without his fiancé.

"Kind of...well on my side, it was an arrange marriage at first, but as time passed, I fell in love with him," Haruhi smiled shyly.

"And Kyoya? What were his feelings on this matter?"

Haruhi gave Christian a deadpan look and said, "Who do you think gave his father my study reports and my future plans?"

Christian chuckled. Kyoya always acted so nonchalant and stoic that it came as a surprise that he would trick his father into agreeing to let him marry the girl he liked. "Thanks for sharing. This matter had me curious since the moment I heard about it. Anyways, go up and make sure to give me some signal that you're with Kyoya and safe, okay?"

Nodding, Haruhi headed inside. "Thank you, Mr. C," she called back.

Christian waited on the road until Haruhi opened a window from the second floor and gave him thumbs up. Nodding, he headed towards the manor. He returned with the prenatal medicines and a water bottle. He found Ana sitting beside her parents. Food was being distributed to everyone. Christian sat down beside his fiancé and handed her the bottle and medicines. They were served dinner soon.

After finishing their food, the students and teachers sang and shared funny stories for hours. Around 1 am, everyone retired to their own dorms.

.

 **A/N: I know this chapter was full of fluff. But every story needs some fluff ;)**

 **A little info:**

 **I had a road accident a few days ago. I'd really like it if you keep me in your prayers. Thank you.**

 **And Please, Please, Please, Leave me a review.**


	22. Chapter 22

**DISCLAIMER:** **Fifty shades of Grey or any of its characters do NOT belong to me. I own the plot and more than a few characters though.**

 ***I would like to remind you that this is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to real people or places is accidental; though I did borrow some names and characters from other places that are not mine.**

 **Thanks so much to my awesome Beta, Ninkita**

 _ **** Lemon alert**_

 **Chapter 22**

The next few days passed by nicely. The school was given a ten day break from the day after the prize-giving ceremony. Christian and Ana stayed at the island for two more days after the ceremony, and then returned to Escala with Hope, Gail and Taylor. It was the day before the charity gala. Ana had booked a couple's spa for Christian and her that evening at Escala. The next day, Ana and Hope had appointments with a famous beautician who would come to Escala to get them ready for the gala.

Christian spent the last two days busy at the office. The only peace he felt was when he returned home and found Ana and Hope waiting for him there. He was tense all over. Along with work pressure, that strange nervous feeling in his gut had worsened. He was rubbing his head as he and Taylor were waiting for the elevator to reach the penthouse. The elevator opened and they heard Hope's happy squeal. "Daddy's home!" she announced as she ran out to meet her father.

"Daddy! How was youl day?" she greeted with a huge smile.

Christian picked the little girl up and kissed her cheeks. "My day was good. How was your day, my angel?" he asked.

"It was good. But mommy napped for a looooooooonnnnggg time," Hope informed dramatically.

"Hey babe," Ana greeted, kissing his lips.

"Hey love. I heard you had a long nap," Christian asked, pleased that she was taking care of herself. He loved this about Ana. She didn't need to be forced to eat or rest. She was equally, if not more, protective of their children in her womb. Christian knew he could trust her to take care of herself.

"Yeah," Ana snickered. "You wore me out," she added, winking.

"You wole mommy's what?" Hope asked, as she was still in Christian's arms. Both adults felt their eyes widen comically before they burst into laughter.

"Mommy's scarf," Christian replied, calming himself.

"Oh okay. Put me down," Hope squirmed. As soon as her father placed her down, she ran out of the room.

Christian pulled Ana into his arms and sighed as he rested his head on her shoulder. "I'm so tired," he groaned as he rubbed her slightly swollen belly. "One look at your belly and people will know that we're expecting," he stated smugly.

"They might not. My dress will camouflage it," Ana said snickering. "By the way, I have a surprise for you. Don't shower yet, but change into lounging clothes," she instructed.

He pouted, pulling back. "Do I have to?" he whined tiredly.

"Daddy!" Hope returned to the living room with a glass of water. "Hele, you must be thilty," she handed Christian the glass and waited for him to drink.

Both Christian and Ana were surprised at how much Hope cared for Christian. She was such a daddy's girl. Ana felt her eyes watering, as she realized how much Hope had wanted a father. Christian knelt down and took the glass. "Did you get it from Gail?" he asked, smiling mischievously at the little girl.

"Duh! Whele else would I find watel?" Hope asked, tilting her head.

"Bathroom," he replied making the little one burst into a fit of giggles. Ana also felt her lips twitch.

"I lub you daddy. I would nevel gib you bathlum watel," Hope said hugging her father.

"Love you too, my angel," Christian handed her the glass after drinking the water. He hadn't realized how thirsty he actually was. "Wow I really needed that," he stated, surprised.

Smiling, Ana pushed him towards the stairs and told him, "Change first and then meet me at the...playroom," she whispered the last two words. Christian's eyes widened in surprise. Seeing his reaction, she explained, "I asked Gail where it was. She gave me the key. Go change, and then meet me there."

Nodding, Christian went up to his room. After washing his face and using the bathroom, he changed into plaid pajama pants and a red cotton sleeveless muscle t-shirt. Leaving his phone behind, he headed for the room that had seen a lot of his alternative lifestyle. He had never thought that he would take Ana in that room. As he reached the door of the room, he stood silently for a moment, like a statue. HE could feel his 'Dom' persona trying to take over, but he suppressed it with deep breaths. After another few seconds, he opened the door and was pleasantly surprised at what he found there.

The room had been repainted in a light blue color with black and white abstract paintings hanging on the walls. The biggest changes were the big couples soaking tub, side by side spa beds, and mood lights. It seemed the bathroom wall had been removed and the soaking tub placed there. The room looked nothing like before. Christian felt himself relaxing just by looking around.

"What do you think?" Ana asked as she came out from behind the changing screen, wearing a white robe.

"It's amazing," Christian breathed.

"Go and remove your clothes. I've called a massage therapist couple to give us a couple's massage," she explained.

"Is that okay in your condition?" Christian asked, frowning.

"Yeah. I'll get the prenatal massage, don't worry," she assured.

Christian turned to go behind the changing screen, when he found a black leather tantra chair at one corner of the room. Turning his head, he raised his eyebrow at his fiancée. "That's an interesting piece of furniture," he commented, smirking.

"This is a relaxing room, babe," Ana replied waving her hand, "and nothing is more relaxing than orgasm, now is it?" She gave him a teasing smile.

Laughing, he went behind the screen and started removing his clothes. He heard Ana opening the door, and welcoming two people. Christian frowned at the thought of a man touching his woman. He peeked from behind the screen and found a man and a woman. He came out wearing the white robe.

"Honey, this is Mr. and Mrs. Walker. They are professional massage therapists," Ana introduced. "Mrs. Walker had been my massage therapist for years," she added.

"Pleasure to meet you," Christian shook hands with the couple. Soon they were getting massages from them. Christian felt his muscles relaxing; he felt like he would melt into a puddle any moment. **A few months ago, I wasn't even able to let anyone touch me and now, I'm having a stranger rubbing my body.** He was amused at his thought. The soft calming music and scented candles added to the calming environment. After an hour long massage, during which Christian had fallen asleep, the therapists left.

Smirking mischievously, Ana got up from her bed. She poured a little oil on her hands and rubbed them together. Approaching Christian's sleeping form, she pulled the towel from over his waist. She started massaging his lower belly muscles to his groin area. She brushed the underside of his sensitive cock with a delicate touch with her left hand while her right ran over his stomach.Anacould feel a stirring as Christian's cock started lengthening and began to thicken. When it was fully hard and was leaking pre-cum, Ana started moved her hands up and down the lubed cock.

Christian moaned sleepily and slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed was Ana's breasts. As she increased the pace of her strokes, her breasts were bouncing enticingly on her chest. "Oh…fuck…that feels so good…" he groaned.

Ana dipped her head and swallowed his rigid cock inside her mouth. With a deep breath, she sucked on his fat meat while saliva drooled down either side of the shaft. Her hair whipped around her shoulders as she bobbed on him fast and steady. She drew her head back and swirled her tongue around the head several times, then rammed her open mouth back down till she felt his cock head reach the back of her throat. She held him there and her nostrils flared before she let him go.

"Move!" he commanded. When she didn't do it, Christian sat up and held onto her hair, pulling her off of his cock. "I need to be inside you," he ground out roughly.

"Yes, please," Ana moaned.

"Get on the bed." Christian felt his 'Dom' side taking over, but he was also alert enough to remember that Ana was pregnant. He helped her up on the bed. "On your fours. I wanna try something today," he said darkly. He stepped away from the bed and grabbed the oil bottle. "Don't move," he ordered. Stepping up to the bed, he poured the oil directly on Ana's butt crack, which made her squirm in surprise as some of that oil found its way into her anus.

"Christian?" Ana's voice was hesitant.

"I'll take care of you. Trust me," he assured running his hand down her naked back. Slowly, he started rubbing her ass cheeks. He was close enough that his hard cock was brushing against her pussy, but he didn't push in. Christian rubbed on her anus directly, making her moan. The oil made it easy for his finger to go in. Ana gasped at the sensation. Christian didn't move, letting her get used to the feeling.

After a while, he lined up his cock and pushed inside her pussy, at the same time that he pulled his finger out from her ass. Then he pulled out of her pussy and pushed his finger back inside her ass. He continued the slow motion for a while, making Ana go crazy. Her juices were running down her thighs. Christian started to speed up, and nearly driven wild by the double penetration, Ana fell over the edge. Biting down on the bed cover, she tried to keep from screaming.

Christian stopped for a few moments to let her relax a bit. He was still inside her. As seconds passed, Christian felt Ana relax. Her sphincter muscle relaxed. Christian poured some more oil and then pushed in another of his fingers.

"Oh!" Ana gasped. The pain and pleasure that went through her, made the flutter in her lower belly start up again. After waiting for her to get used to his fingers, Christian started moving his hips again. This time he didn't move his fingers. "Faster Christian….oh please, faster!" Ana begged and another orgasm started taking over her body.

Moving his hips fast, Christian held onto Ana's shoulder and went deeper with each push. "COME!" he growled. A blinding orgasm took them over as Ana started milking his cock.

They stayed at the same position after they were done. Both were relaxed and exhausted. Christian pulled out, making her whine a little. "Greedy girl!" he commented affectionately. He cleaned Ana up with the towel. Carrying her to the tub, he placed her there carefully before joining her. The water was warm and they relaxed in the soaking tub for another half an hour.

.

Around 8.30, they came out of the room and headed downstairs. Hope was in the kitchen chatting with an amused Taylor and Gail. "Hey, little girl," Christian picked up the little one in his arms, making her giggle.

"Daddy!" Hope squealed.

"Dinner's ready," Gail informed.

"Thanks Gail," Ana stated with a warm smile.

"My absolute pleasure, Ana," Gail replied before she started getting the food to the dining room.

"Will you two join us?" Christian asked Taylor.

"You spend time with your family. I need some sexy time with my wife," Taylor declined, winking at his boss.

"Really didn't need to know that," Christian muttered blushing, as he considered Gail his second mother.

With a pat on Christian's back and a salacious grin at him, Taylor left the room whistling. Christian shuddered a little. "You okay?" Ana asked, curiously.

"Taylor is going to have sex with Gail," Christian complained with a whine.

"So?"

"She's like my mother," he said in explanation.

"Still don't see the problem. Taylor is your security in charge, your best friend and like your second father. And fathers do have sex with mothers. I mean, Carrick and Grace have a very active sex life. Grace told me that Carrick is really virile for his age." Ana didn't notice that with each word Christian was becoming more horrified.

"ANA! GOOD LORD WOMAN! STOP TALKING ABOUT...my parents having S.E.X!" Christian whispered the last part in utter disgust.

Realizing her mistake, Ana bit down on her lower lip and said sheepishly, "Shit! Sorry babe." She then burst into a fit of giggles.

"Yeah, very funny," Christian deadpanned.

.

.

.

The next morning, Christian was having breakfast with Ana and Hope. Hope was really excited and kept bouncing around. Upon asking, she informed that she was really excited to see her daddy's grandparents again. Christian chuckled and hugged her tightly before placing a kiss on her nose. "Your grandma brought gorgeous _sarees_ and _lahengas_ for me from India. The jewelry is so amazing too," Ana gushed. "We should have an Indian themed party," she suggested.

"Sounds great," Christian snickered at Ana's excited expression. She looked like Hope's older version. He then recalled the 'Mangalsutra' his grandma had given him. He decided he would give it to Ana on a special occasion. "I've a meeting in half an hour," he stated glancing at his wrist watch. Finishing his breakfast, Christian got up. After hugs and kisses from his family, he left for office.

"When are the makeup people coming, mommy?" Hope asked innocently.

"Around 1 pm. Why?" Ana asked sipping on her glass of milk.

"I no wanna nap till then." Huffing, Hope folded her hands over her chest.

Ana chuckled at her expression. "How about you finish your breakfast, and then we can go to a pet rescue center to see some pets. BUT we'll **NOT** adopt any pet," she added strictly.

"Just play with 'em," Hope swore happily.

After changing into a light beige loose sweater, patterned leggings and black lace up snow boot platform pumps, Ana went to Hope's room to help her with her clothes. She dressed Hope into a sweater dress and knee high boots. Ana suggested wearing leggings too, but Hope rejected the idea. Taking Luke Sawyer with them, they headed to a pet shop near Pike Place Market. They spent the next three hours at the center. Ana's heart bled for the poor animals but even if she wanted to, at the moment she couldn't adopt another pet. So, she donated $1,00,000 at the center. The owner of the center was so happy that she started crying. She hugged Ana tightly and started giving her blessings and 'thank yous'. Ana just asked permission to spend time at the center whenever she got time. The old lady happily agreed.

Around 12.30 pm, they returned to Escala. They had their lunch, before Ana took Hope for a nap. She didn't know how late they might have to stay up tonight. At 1.15 pm, the beautician and her helpers arrived. They started setting up their things in a guest room and asked Ana to take a shower. Ana shampooed and conditioned her hair. She had gotten a full body wax the day before. Feeling fresh, She came out wearing a robe. The beauticians started their work on her hair.

.

At 3.00 pm, Christian returned. "Welcome home, sir," Gail greeted with a smile.

"Hello Gail, how was the day?" Christian asked with a tired smile.

"The day so far is going well. I have a few instructions that I have to follow," she informed with an amused smile.

Curiously, Christian asked, "Instructions? From whom?"

"The first one is from little Hope," Gail informed before handing him a glass of water, "she instructed that since she's currently taking a nap, so in her place, I've to give you this glass of water as soon as you return."

Christian smiled at his daughter's cuteness. Nodding, he took the glass and drank half of the water. "Thanks. What's the next instruction?" he asked.

"It's from Ana. She instructed that if you didn't have lunch yet, then to make sure I make you have lunch. Then a shower, shave and an hour's nap. In that order," Gail informed, grinning.

"I'm ordered to...nap?" Christian asked, surprised.

"Yeah. Ana is in the guest room getting ready for the evening. You're supposed to nap till 5.15 pm and then get dressed for the evening."

"But the gala is after 7 pm…" Christian trailed off.

"Ana said the beautician needs a little time with you," Gail shrugged innocently.

"Whatever for?" Christian was getting scared.

"Don't know. Now, did you have lunch?" Gail asked, suppressing her smile at his terrified expression.

"I didn't have time," he confessed absentmindedly, wondering why he needed a beautician.

"I'm serving lunch," Gail announced before leaving.

Christian did as instructed. He finished his lunch, took a shower, shaved and lay down on his bed to nap. He was sure he wouldn't be able to sleep. But the next time he opened his eyes to the blaring alarm, it was 5.15 pm.

Feeling quite rested, he sat up and rubbed his eyes. His phone rang, and when he reached to pick it up, he saw that it was Ana. Smiling, he said, "Hello love."

"Hey babe, did you take your nap?" Ana asked as the beautician gave her a few finishing touches.

"Yeah, just woke up," Christian chuckled, running his hand through his hair.

"Good. Go wash your face, and get dressed. Don't wear the shirt yet. I'm sending my beautician to your room. You need some makeup too," Ana snickered.

"I do NOT need makeup," he frowned at his phone.

"I've been getting dressed up for the last three and a half hours. You can do this much for me, right?" Ana asked teasingly.

Sighing, he replied, "If I don't like it, I'm going to wash my face off."

"Love you," she giggled.

"Silly woman. I love you too," Christian smiled and hung up.

After finishing his business in the bathroom, he put on his boxer briefs and his tux's pants. A knock on his door made him grimace. Sighing, he opened the door and saw that a strict looking man was standing there. He stepped aside and let the man and one of his female assistants enter the room. The assistant started setting up the makeup instruments and makeup palettes at the dressing table in the closet, making Christian nervous. He was instructed to take a seat in front of the mirror. "My name is Dean, Mr. Grey. I do both men and women's makeup. Trust me, I won't turn you into a drag queen," the beautician joked.

Christian chuckled, "Thanks."

Dean plucked a few random eyebrow hair and shaped it nicely, making Christian wince. Then he applied moisturizer and BB cream on Christian's face, neck and his collar bone. Opening his eyes, Christian was surprised at the clean look on his face. Dean applied light concealer under Christian's eyes and then with a big soft brush, he applied a light coat of translucent loose power to set everything on Christian's skin. With translucent mascara, Dean brushed Christian's eyelashes and eyebrows, giving them some structure. He then applied a coat of pink lip balm on Christian's lips. "Keep this in your pocket," Dean instructed. Next, he started fixing Christian's hair. He applied a small amount of gel and styled it onto one side with a little pouf. He applied some setting spray on Christian's face and asked him to wait a few minutes.

A few minutes later Christian was instructed to wear his shirt. Dean fixed Christian's tie and fixed it under his waist coat. He then helped Christian into his tuxedo jacket. "Did you select this outfit to match your fiancée's?" Dean asked curiously. Christian was wearing a full black stylish 3 piece tuxedo with black shirt and black tie.

Smirking, Christian asked, "So, she's wearing a black dress?"

"OH! You didn't know? Shit! I totally just ruined a surprise, didn't I?" Dean asked regretfully,

"It's okay," Christian chuckled. He was in a good mood as he was pleased with his looks. He didn't look much different; only styled and polished. "Anyways, I didn't choose my clothes. Ana did," he informed as happiness filled his insides. He loved having someone who cared for him because she wanted to; not because he was paying her to.

"I can assure you that tonight... you will be the couple that no one can take their eyes off of," Dean informed smugly.

"Thanks a lot, Dean. It's a pleasure to meet you," Christian shook hands with the beautician. "Anyways, is my daughter still getting ready?" he asked.

"It's 6 pm now. She should be done in a few minutes. I'll check. Why don't you wait in the living room to get the full effect?" Dean suggested.

"Good idea," Christian took his phone with him and went downstairs as Dean and his assistant went to check on Hope. Quick footsteps alerted him a short while later. Turning, he stared up the stairs and found an angel in golden dress was running down. "Slow down, my angel," he scolded mildly.

Giggling, Hope slowed down. "I'm leady Daddy," she announced.

"Oh my goodness! Do you know you look like you just came down from heaven?" Christian asked and bent down to look in his daughter's eyes. Hope's make up was light. Christian could see the beautician hadn't used much product on Hope's skin and Christian was happy about it. Hope was too little to start wearing makeup. Hope had light blush on her cheeks, mascara and lip gloss on her lips. Her golden hair was flowing down her back with ringlets at the end. Christian noticed for the first time that like Ana, Hope's hair also came down to her hips.

"Tank you daddy. You look leally hansom too," Hope complemented. "Mommy gave me this box and askted to tell you to help me with it," she handed her father the box.

Curiously, Christian took the box and opened it. It held a golden Venetian mask with rhinestone and bead embellishments, fabric appliqué, sequin flowers and gold feather fan. "It's your mask. I'll help you with it later...in the car, or your makeup will be ruined," Christian explained as he handed Taylor the box. "Keep it in the car," he instructed.

"Okay daddy," Hope said, "Can I watch some TV until mommy comes down?" she asked.

"Sure," Christian helped her onto the couch and started the TV. He switched to the cartoon channel and started discussing the night's security with Taylor and his team. His phone rang. It was Ray. "Hello Ray?"

"Christian, son, we've started from the island half an hour ago and will be at your parents' house in an hour," Ray informed. "That's where the gala is, right?"

"Yeah, that's the place. Taylor had given your driver the address," Christian confirmed.

"When are you guys going there?" Ray inquired.

"As soon as Ana comes downstairs," Christian replied, smirking.

"Good luck with that. I had to wait for a whole hour for your mother-in-law and Bill to finish getting ready," Ray rolled his eyes before getting a punch on his upper arm from his wife. "Okay...see you there, bye."

"Yeah...bye," Christian chuckled and went back to talking with Taylor.

Dean and his team came down a few minutes later. "Mr. Grey, Ana asked you to hold onto this box," Dean informed handing him a box. Christian peeked inside and found a black and silver Centurion Masquerade Mask and black Swan Venetian Mask.

"Thanks," Christian smiled at the beautician. Christian's back was to the stairs when Ana's footsteps were heard. Surprised, appreciative expressions on all the male faces in the room made him turn around. He was stunned. Christian could swear on his every penny that he had never seen something so sinfully beautiful. Ana was wearing an elegant black off the shoulder sleeved lace high low formal Vestidos De Festa spaghetti straps evening dress; Giuseppe Zanotti embellished metallic leather peep-toe silver booties, Chandelier diamond earrings, her engagement ring and black and white thick diamond link bracelet. Her hair was in a fancy up-do, she had classic black smokey eyes and red liquid lipstick on. Christian felt himself getting hard at the thought of how amazing those lips would look wrapped around his cock. Swallowing hard, he strolled up to her. He stretched out his hand and waited.

Ana was taking her fill of him at the same time. His slim flit black Armani tuxedo, light touch up and his hair styled in an elegant way made him look like he was made for sin. She licked her lips, and the thought of fucking him while he was wearing this outfit made her clench her thighs. Christian noticed her action and chuckled darkly, raising his eyebrow at her. Dazed, Ana placed her hand in his. He raised her hand to his lips and kissed it. "Anastasia, you look breathtaking, my love," he commented. Ana flushed at the compliment because she had caught on to the seductive undercurrent in his tone.

"That was worth all this effort," Dean commented with a wide grin on his face. The couple smiled at him and thanked him and his team. With a wave and 'Good luck' Dean and his team left. Christian nodded to Taylor who also headed out with his cohorts.

"Security team?" Ana asked curiously.

"Close protection. Since it's a masquerade ball, Taylor and I wanted the extra security," Christian explained.

"Good idea. I'm sure dad's security will also be there," Ana added. "So...happy with your look?" she asked mischievously.

"You have no idea...how close I am to saying fuck it and just take you upstairs and fuck you until the stars fall off of the sky...but...we have a daughter who is a few feet away from us and a very eager mother who waiting for our arrival," Christian stated, ogling her with a smirk.

"Me too, buddy. Me too. Let's go, before we do something," Ana whined and pulled him to the couches where Hope was watching TV.

"Baby, time to go," Ana announced.

Ana held onto Hope's hand, while Christian took the mask box and headed into the elevator. "By the way, my psychologist will there too. You'll meet him this evening."

"He's name is Doctor Flynn, right? I'm curious to meet the man too. I need to thank him for taking care of you for all these years," Ana smiled at him.

"The very same. He's dying to meet you too. Though, you don't need to thank him. I paid for his service," Christian shrugged. Snickering, Ana shook her head.

"Mommy, daddy said I looked like an angel," Hope informed.

"You are looking like an angel tonight. Stay close to mommy, daddy, grandpa, grandma, your brothers or uncle Taylor tonight. Don't go anywhere with strangers, okay?" Ana instructed worriedly.

"I be good gal, mommy," Hope promised. Christian smiled down at the little girl affectionately and nodded.

Getting to the garage, Taylor opened the car door. Christian helped Hope inside the limousine and into the car seat. Next, he helped Ana inside before going in himself. Taylor closed the door behind him and got into the front passenger seat with Luke Sawyer in the driving seat.

Christian took Ana's hand and gently skimmed his thumb across her knuckles as they sat in the back of the limousine heading north. He suddenly noticed that he couldn't really see Ana's swollen belly. Frowning, he placed his hand over her belly. Feeling the slight round hardness, he sighed in relief.

"Worried how it vanished?" Ana asked.

"Yeah," he was confused.

"I don't think we should announce the pregnancy tonight. That's why I chose this dress. It hides the pregnancy flawlessly. No one will know," she explained.

"Why can't we... announce it?" Christian was displeased.

"Till the 12th week of pregnancy, the risk of miscarriage is pretty significant. And I don't want someone's envious or malignant aura around the babies," Ana sounded sheepish. "We can tell your family next Sunday," she added.

Smiling, Christian caressed her cheeks, "Whatever you feel comfortable with. By the way...I love your lipstick," he commented. "It'll look good...wrapped around... some place," he whispered lowly, not wanting Hope to hear him.

Smirking, Ana whispered back, her eyes gleaming wickedly, "Yeah and it's a liquid lipstick...so no matter what enters this mouth...the lipstick won't smudge." She knew exactly what she was doing as Christian squirmed in his seat, staring lustfully at her. He raised her hand to his lips and gently kissed on the knuckle, then gently sucked on the tip of her little finger. Ana knew that he was doing this on purpose. She closed her eyes as dark desire unfolded throughout her body. She surrendered herself briefly to the sensation, her muscles clenching deep inside her. "Christian!" she breathed out. Opening her eyes, she sighed as he let go of her hand. Glancing at Hope who was singing softly to herself, Ana cleared her throat. "So what can we expect at this event?" she asked.

"Oh, the usual stuff. Lots of people flashing their cash. Auction, raffle, dinner, dancing—my mother knows how to throw a party." He chuckled.

"Sounds good. It's been months since I last attended a formal function," Ana commented.

"Have you been really busy?" Christian guessed, understanding.

"Yeah...With so much to do, I really didn't have time for parties," she shrugged. Christian nodded.

.

.

.

There was a line of cars heading up the driveway of the Grey mansion when their car reached its destination. Long, pale pink paper lanterns hung over the drive, and as their car inched closer, Ana could see the lanterns were everywhere. In the early evening light, they looked magical, as if they were entering an enchanted kingdom. "It looks amazing," Hope breathed out as she stared out through the window, making her parents smile.

"I agree. It does look magical. Your mom is a genius," Ana commented smiling.

"Masks on," Christian grinned at his girls, and opened the smaller box first. He pulled out Hope's mask as Ana helped Hope out of her car seat. Christian put the mask on Hope, and Ana fixed her hair and gave her a thumbs up. Hope brightened at her parents' smiles.

Next Ana helped Christian with his black and silver centurion mask. She noticed that it made him look like he was something darker, more sensual. All she could see of his face was his beautiful chiseled mouth and strong jaw. Ana felt her heart lurch at the sight of him. Ana then fastened her own mask and grinned at him, ignoring the hunger deep in her body.

Luke pulled into the driveway, and a valet opened the door. Taylor leaped out too and held the door and waited.

"Ready?" Christian asked his girls.

Ana gave one last look at the mirror and nodded. Hope fixed her shoes and nodded excitedly. Smiling at his girls proudly, Christian exited the car. He helped Hope out first. Ana took her bag and stepped out of the car. Christian held Hope's hand with his right hand and wrapped his left hand protectively around Ana, resting his hand on her waist.

A dark green carpet ran along the lawn to one side of the house, leading to the impressive grounds at the rear of the mansion. They started following the green carpet with a steady stream of Seattle's elite dressed in their finery and wearing all manner of masks with the lanterns lighting the way. A few photographers marshaled the guests to pose for pictures against the backdrop of a colorful rose wall.

"Mr. Grey!" one of the photographers called, noticing his arrival.

"Pictures," Christian informed.

"I don't think it's a good idea to let the press have any pictures of Hope," Ana stated worriedly. "I've never let them do that in the past. You know...security reasons," she explained lowly.

"Good idea!" Christian nodded in agreement as he thought about the risks. There was no lack of enemies in his life anyway. He didn't want any of them to kidnap Hope or hurt her.

"Hope honey, go wait with Uncle Taylor," Ana told her daughter with a smile.

"Okay mommy," Hope smiled and ran to Taylor and waited like a good girl.

"Mr. Grey! Pictures, sir?" the photographer called again.

Christian nodded at him in acknowledgement. Christian pulled Ana closer and turned his body towards her as they posed quickly for the first photo. Ana rested a hand on his chest, looking at him with a smile and Christian looked at her, love for her shining in his eyes. Within moments, they had forgotten the photographer. Ana wrapped her arm around his waist and pulled him closer as Christian placed a kiss on her forehead.

"That was wonderful, Mr. Grey!" the photographer exclaimed excitedly. Surprised, the couple pulled back and looked at the photographer, wide eyed. Seeing their surprised eyes, the photographer realized that the couple had forgotten about him. "Sorry," he said sheepishly.

Nodding, Christian cleared his throat. "Let's go," he snickered.

Taylor walked in front of them with Hope right behind him. Christian and Ana were next in line, and the rest of the guards followed behind them. At the end of the line, white-suited servers held trays of glasses brimming with champagne. Christian took one but then looked at Ana. Smiling, Ana said to Taylor, "Taylor, get me some water in one of the champagne glasses, please."

Nodding, Taylor took one of the glasses from the server and left. Christian and Ana waited until Taylor came back and handed Ana the champagne flute. "Here you go. Ask me if you need a refill," he said with a fatherly smile.

"Thanks," Ana smiled at him. Christian also gave him a brief smile in appreciation.

They approached a large white pergola hung with smaller versions of the paper lanterns. Beneath it shone a black and white checkered dance floor, surrounded by a low fence with entrances on three sides. At each entrance stood two elaborate ice sculptures of swans. The fourth side of the pergola was occupied by a stage where a string quartet was playing a haunting, ethereal piece softly, making the environment seem more magical. The stage looked set for a big band, but there was no sign of the musicians yet. Ana figured that must be for later. "Come on, Angel," Christian said to Hope. Taking Ana's hand, he led her between the swans onto the dance floor where the other guests were congregating, chatting over glasses of champagne. Hope was standing by her father and looking around with wide eyes.

Toward the shoreline stood an enormous marquee, open on the side nearest to them, so Hope could glimpse at the formally arranged tables and chairs. "Thele's so many, daddy! Just like in the manol," Hope whisper yelled at Christian.

Christian smiled down at the little girl and nodded, "Yes, baby. Just like the manor."

"How many people are coming?" Ana asked Christian, looking around.

"I think about five hundred. You'll have to ask my mother." He smiled down at her.

"Christian!" A young woman appeared out of the throng and threw her arms around his neck, and immediately Ana know it was Mia. Ana smiled at the sibling affection between those two. Mia was dressed in a sleek, pale pink, full-length chiffon gown with a stunning, delicately detailed Venetian mask to match.

Pulling back, Mia squealed, "Ana! Oh, darling, you're looking gorgeous!" She gave her a quick hug.

"You're looking amazing, too, Mia. Love your mask," Ana smiled affectionately at the girl.

"Thank you. You must come and meet my friends. None of them can believe that Christian finally has a girlfriend." Mia said bouncing excitedly.

"You'le still clay-clay?" Hope asked, peeking from behind Christian's legs.

"OH MY GOODNESS!" Mia clapped excitedly, "You're looking like a doll. So pretty!" Mia bent down and gave Hope a hug. "How have you been? Did you miss Auntie Mia?" she asked.

"I misted youl squels," Hope shrugged, making Christian snicker and Ana to turn her head to hide her smile.

Mia also chuckled, amused, "So cute."

"Mia, honey, can I meet your friends later? We just arrived," Ana said softly.

"Ugh..okay," Mia pouted mockingly. "Later then," she grinned before going back to join her friends.

"Come, let me introduce you to some people," Christian said. "Your parents will be here in a while, I think," he informed.

They spent the next half hour in a whirlwind of introductions. They met two Hollywood actors, two more CEOs, several eminent physicians and so on. All of them were mesmerized by Ana's beauty and charmed by Hope's cuteness; most of them already knew Ana as she was the Steele heiress and the owner ofStahlherzen High school. Christian had his arm wrapped around Ana possessively the whole time, and kept a sharp eye on Hope as well.

"So you're the owner of Stahlherzen?" asked a balding gentleman in a half-bear mask. "Heard a few kids had disappeared from there."

Christian took a sharp breath and glared at the man. He noticed that Ana's eyes had narrowed behind her mask and for a quick second, there was a flash of red glow in her eyes. "What did you say you heard, Mr. Eccles?" she asked in an innocently sweet voice.

"I heard..." Mr. Eccles trailed off, looking rather confused. "I can't remember," he said.

"Maybe it wasn't something important," Ana suggested. Christian was surprised. He looked down at his fiancée and found her smiling smugly. "Babe, I see your mom," Ana said looking behind Mr. Eccles, "Let's go greet her. Excuse us, Mr. Eccles." She pulled Christian from the man and sighed after a few steps.

"How did you do that?" Christian asked, in a low voice. By now, he had a suspicion that there was something more going on with the Castigator family. Sebastian and Claude's red eyes, Hope's dream about his private elevator code, and that Grim Reaper had confirmed that there was more to the story than he knew. He loved Ana with all his being, so he didn't care, but he was curious as hell.

"OH!" Ana stared up at him with wide eyes, and it seemed she had forgotten that he didn't know everything about her. "Uh...I..." she stammered.

He smiled at her reassuringly. "You could have four more hands, a few more eyes, another nose...and I'll still love you," he stated sincerely.

Teary eyed, she smiled at him. "I love you a lot too, Christian," she told him placing her hand on his cheek. "And I don't have extra limbs," she added, giggling.

"Mommy! Daddy! I see Glandma Lace!" Hope called the couple from beside them as she peeked through the legs of the other adults.

"Grandma Lace?" Christian asked, amused.

By then Grace had also seen her son and his fiancé. Hurriedly she came to greet them. "Hope! Darling, how have you been?" she asked the little girl first, as she bent down to hug her.

"I'm fine, Glandma Lace, I misted you," Hope replied with a kiss on Grace's cheek.

"Oh you sweet darling! I missed you too," Grace blinked repeatedly to keep away the tears of joy. Straightening, she greeted Ana with motherly affection. "Ana, how delightful to see you again! And looking so beautiful, too. Don't you have something to show me?" she asked teasingly. Grace was wearing a shimmering mint green gown with a Venetian mask to match.

"If I look beautiful, then you're looking radiant," Ana complimented. "And I do believe I have something to show you," she added jokingly, before she held her left hand out.

Grace gasped happily. "Honey, it's beautiful! Congratulations!" She hugged Ana tightly, "Thank you for coming to my son's life. Welcome to the family!" She pulled back and grinned at Ana happily. "Can't wait for the wedding," she giggled like a little girl.

"You do realize that you've been here for last 10 minutes, and didn't even acknowledge me, mother," Christian complained in mock offence.

"Hello, son!" Grace greeted him warmly. "Congrats!" she wished.

"Mom," Christian greeted her as he pulled her in for a hug. Pulling back, he kissed her on both cheeks. "Can you tell dad that I want to announce the engagement first?" Grace was shocked by the hug. "Mom, you can squeal about it later. Right now you need to gather yourself. Because everyone is looking at you weirdly," Christian whispered mischievously.

Shooting him a scolding look, Grace pouted, "My son hugs me for the first time and I'm not allowed to squeal." Ana chuckled at the mother-son pair, recognizing that it was a very precious moment for both of them.

"Good evening," a familiar voice greeted.

Turning they found Ana's parents with the boys behind them. "You're here! Let me introduce you," Christian said smiling, "Mom, this is Mr. and Mrs. Steele."

"Just call us Meghan and Ray," Meghan said before hugging Grace. "It's a pleasure to meet you. You've an angel as a son," she whispered in Grace's ear, "You raised him well."

Pulling back, Grace beamed at Meghan, "You raised an angel too. I'm so, so glad to meet you."

"Of course you are. I'm that handsome," Ray joked.

Christian and Ana started chuckling. Meghan rolled her eyes and Grace deadpanned, "Yeah." Everyone chuckled at that.

"Grace, these six handsome boys are my foster sons," Ana introduced proudly. "Boys, introduce yourselves," she said to her boys. Caleb was in a dark blue tux and blue mask, Liam was in a green tux with green mask, Nicolas was in a red tux with red mask, Jose was in a burgundy tux with venetian half face mask, Tom in dark grey with a Roman Gladiator-style silver half face mask and Bill was wearing a black steam punk tux with Gladiator Greek God mask. Other than Bill, all the boys were wearing white shirts.

Caleb stepped forward and took Grace's hand. Placing a kiss on her hand like a British gentleman, he said, "Hello ma'am. How do you do? I'm Caleb Jacobson."

Surprised by his polite manner, Grace replied, "Delighted to meet you, dear." One by one Liam, Nicolas, Jose and Tom greeted her with perfect manners. Even though Grace was a little surprised by Tom's dreadlocks, his behavior was of a British gentleman's. Their British accent was an added bonus. Grace felt like she had gone back in time where men used to be taught proper etiquette.

Then, Bill stepped up to greet her. Instead of taking her hand like other boys, he pulled her in for a hug. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Grey. I love your dress. What's the designer's name?" he asked. Hesitantly, Grace told him the designer's name. "Oh! He's good. I like his work," Bill nodded in approval.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" the master of ceremonies, wearing an impressive black and white harlequin mask, interrupted them. "Please take your seats. Dinner is served."

"Come on! Our table is this way" Grace said. Taking Hope's hand, she started leading them.

Christian wrapped his arm around Ana again, and followed his mother to the large marquee. Ana's parents and the boys followed behind them. The interior was stunning. Five enormous shallow chandeliers threw rainbow-colored sparkles over the ivory silk lining of the ceiling and walls. There were at least fifty tables, with crystal glasses, crisp white linen covering the tables and chairs, and in the center, an exquisite display of pale pink peonies gathered around a silver candelabra. Wrapped in gossamer silk beside it was a basket of goodies.

Grace had led then to the huge round table in the center. Grace's parents were already at the table. To Ana they seemed exuberant and youthful, though it was difficult to tell beneath their matching bronze masks. They were delighted to see Christian and Hope. Before Christian could greet his grandparents, Hope greeted them excitedly, "Daddy's glandpa, glandma! How ale you? I'm Hope, 'membel!"

"Oh my! I thought it was an angel! How are you darling?" Elizabeth, Christian's grandmother greeted.

"I'm fine," Hope beamed.

"Are you a gold fairy, Miss Steele?" Theodore, Christian's grandfather, asked. Giggling, Hope shook her head in the negative.

"Grandmother, Grandfather, may I introduce Anastasia Steele?" Christian introduced smiling.

After that Elizabeth was all over Ana. "Oh, he's finally introducing us! How wonderful and so pretty! Well I heard you're making an honest man of him," she gushed, hugging and kissing on Ana's cheeks.

"Grandma Trevelyan, It's a delight to meet you. When Hope told me she met you, I was so jealous. I lost my grandparents a few years ago. So I'm really happy to get grandparents again," Ana said sincerely. "And yes," she added smiling as she held out her hand for her to see the ring.

"Oh! I can't wait for you to officially become my granddaughter. Did you like the gifts I brought?" Elizabeth asked.

"Woman! Let the girl sit down, and at least let me talk to my new granddaughter," Theodore interrupted, making the others laugh. Elizabeth rolled her eyes but let go of Ana's hands. "Welcome to the family, honey! And call me grandpa with right. I'd love that," Theodore smiled at Ana.

"Thanks Grandpa. It's a pleasure to meet you," Ana smiled at the older man.

"Let's sit down," Christian suggested as he pulled out Ana's chair. He went to pull out Hope's chair but was stopped by Caleb.

"I got it," Caleb said smiling.

Nodding, Christian took the seat on Ana's right.

Caleb pulled out the chair on Ana's left and helped Hope onto it. The boys sat after that. Ray and Meghan sat beside Grace. Carrick's seat was empty. After them, sat Christian's grandparents. The last four chairs were empty. Christian introduced Ana's parents and the boys to his grandparents.

Mia arrived a few minutes later. "Ana, Christian, this is my date, Sean," she shyly introduced her young man. He gave Ana a wicked grin, his brown eyes dancing with amusement as they shook hands.

"Pleased to meet you, Sean," Ana said politely. Christian shook Sean's hand as he regarded him shrewdly, but didn't say anything.

"Hello little brother!" Elliot greeted as he and Kate arrived. Standing up, the brothers hugged. Elliot beamed in joy. "Sis, how are you?" he hugged Ana. "Thank you for curing my brother," he whispered in her ear.

Nodding, they both pulled back. "I'm fine, brother dear. How have you been?" she asked.

"I've been awesome," Elliot grinned.

"Kate, you're looking amazing. How are you?" Ana greeted. Kate was wearing a long red strapless sweetheart neckline two piece mermaid dress with red Venetian mask. The front of her hair was in a fancy twist and pulled back elegantly, while the rest of her hair flowed down her back. She had a thick diamond choker necklace and matching bracelet on.

"Thank you, Ana. I'm good. You're looking gorgeous too. I love your dress," Kate replied with a smile. Ana had her left hand in her dress's fold. So, Kate didn't notice her ring.

"Hello Kate," Christian greeted.

"Hey Christian," Kate smiled at him. Elliot came back and helped Kate into her seat before taking his place by her side. Mia and Sean also took their seats.

Abruptly, there was the hiss of a microphone, and Carrick's voice boomed over the PA system, causing the babble of voices to die down. Carrick stood on a small stage at one end of the marquee, wearing an impressive gold Punchinello mask. "Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to our annual charity ball. I hope that you enjoy what we have laid out for you tonight and that you'll dig deep into your pockets to support the fantastic work that our team does with Coping Together. As you know, it's a cause that is very close to my wife's heart, and mine. Anyways, I'm very happy today...really pleased. And the reason for this is my younger son, Christian. Let's call him on stage with the reason of my happiness. Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome on stage Christian Grey and the beautiful Anastasia Steele!"

Polite applause followed them as Christian and Ana made their way to the stage. Christian hugged his father, the greeting making him beam with joy. Ana also hugged Carrick and kissed on his cheeks in greeting. Carrick handed the mike to Christian. "Good evening ladies and gentleman. Almost all of you know me. I'm Christian's Grey. Tonight, I'd like to share some good news with you all. I've asked my girlfriend, Miss Anastasia Steele, to be my wife, and she said yes!" Christian announced grinning widely as he pulled Ana close to him. Ana raised her hand up and showed off the ring. Loud applause echoed through the tent. "Please keep us in your good wishes and pray for our well being. I'll hand you over now to our master of ceremonies. Please be seated, and enjoy." With that, Christian finished his speech.

.

 **A/N: Cutting this chapter off here, because it became too long. But don't forget to read the next chapter. Elena will be there…leave me a review and let me know your thoughts.**

 **And thanks a lot for your good wishes and prayers. I'm better now. My stitches have healed nicely. Love you guys.**


	23. Chapter 23

**DISCLAIMER:** **Fifty shades of Grey or any of its characters do NOT belong to me. I own the plot and more than a few characters though.**

 ***I would like to remind you that this is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to real people or places is accidental; though I did borrow some names and characters from other places that are not mine.**

 **Thanks so much to my awesome Beta, Ninkita**

 _ **** Lemon alert**_

 **Chapter 23**

Polite applause followed them as they got down from the stage and headed for the table. As soon as they reach their table, the babble in the tent started again. Christian helped Ana into her seat, between him and his grandfather.

Carrick soon joined them, kissing Ana on both cheeks, with a warm smile. "Good to see you again, Ana. Congratulations on the engagement. Welcome to the family! " he beamed at her.

"Thanks, Carrick. You're looking really strikingly handsome," Ana complimented, grinning.

"You're the one who's looking absolutely gorgeous," Carrick said. "Congrats son," he said to Christian.

"Thanks dad," Christian gave his father a hug, startling him. He stared at his son wide eyed.

"Glandpa Callick, how do I look?" Hope asked.

Turning his head, Carrick smiled at the little blonde beauty. "Oh my! There's an angel sitting with us," he commented.

"Daddy called me angel too," Hope declared cheerfully.

Grace and Mia gasped. Carrick looked at his son for an answer. "I asked Hope to be my daughter and started the adoption proceedings the day I proposed to Ana," Christian explained.

"Oh sweetheart, we're so happy for you," Grace was smiling so hard that she felt like her lips might split.

Ana introduced her parents and the boys to Carrick and others who joined the table late. "These 6 young men are my foster sons," she said, before introducing each one by their names.

"These are the first kids you fostered? Aren't they a little older?" Kate commented.

"They were 8-10 years old when they came to me," Ana replied shortly.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please nominate a table head," the MC called out.

"Ooo—me, me!" shouted Mia immediately, bouncing enthusiastically in her seat.

"Cray-cray," Hope whispered to Caleb, making him smirk.

"In the center of the table you will find an envelope," the MC continued. "Would everyone find, beg, borrow, or steal a bill of the highest denomination you can manage, write your name on it, and place it inside the envelope. Table heads, please guard these envelopes carefully. We will need them later."

Fishing out his wallet, Christian produced two hundred-dollar bills. He wrote his name on one and Hope's on the other. Ana smiled as she noticed what he had done. She looked in her purse and found a few 500 dollar bills.

"Will it be okay if I place a 500 dollar bill? I don't have anything smaller," Ana whispered to Christian.

"No problem," Christian assured her.

Ana signed her name and handed the envelope to Caleb. After placing a 100 dollar with his name on it, he passed the envelope round.

Servers, each holding a plate, came to stand beside them. On a silent cue, they served them their starters in complete synchronization, and then vanished again.

The artichoke crab cakes looked delicious, and Ana realized she was famished.

"Hungry?" Christian murmured so only she could hear.

She knew he was not referring to the food, and the muscles deep in her belly responded. "Very," she whispered, boldly meeting his gaze, and Christian's lips parted as he inhaled sharply.

Christian's grandfather engaged Ana in conversation immediately after that.

The conversation at the table ebbed and flowed. Mia was entertaining, as usual, and quite eclipsed poor Sean, who mostly stayed quiet. Hope was the center of all the attention though. Christian noticed that Caleb was cutting Hope's food in small pieces for her without even asking. Hope would beam at her brother and eat like a good girl. Christian realized that since Hope had been born after they came to Ana, for them Hope was their little sister, and every one of them loved Hope as their own. His children would have 5 protective older brothers, one fun brother and a very cute sister, with lots more other siblings. His children would never be lonely. Sighing in relief, Christian and Ray started talking animatedly about a device Christian's company was developing, inspired by Schumacher's principle, 'Small is Beautiful'. Caleb and Nicolas joined their conversation as they also had developing companies of their own in Britain.

"How do you own the business? You aren't legally adult yet," Carrick asked curiously.

"Even though our fathers were Earls, they believed in hard work. After their death, we got the ownership. With the help of a few loyal employees, we easily manage our business from school," Caleb explained.

"Do your business profits go to your school's fund?" Kate asked shrewdly.

"Only when we donate," Caleb relied calmly.

"I heard it's an expensive school. How do you manage its funds, Ana?" Kate asked. She had been burning with envy ever since she saw the size of Ana's engagement ring.

"Don't be offended," Ana started, swallowing the food she had in her mouth. "But mind your business, Kate. Just because you need daddy to get you things, doesn't mean that everyone else does too," she added, raising her eyebrow at the blonde.

"Kate, stop being so curious about Ana's school," Elliot scolded her mildly. Pouting, Kate went back to eating.

Throughout dinner a steady stream of men in smartly tailored dinner jackets and dark masks stopped by the table, keen to meet Christian and Ray, shake their hands, and exchange pleasantries.

After the dessert was done and the servers cleared away their plates, the lights of the tent dimmed and romantic music started playing in the background. Ana looked around the table and noticed everyone was busy chatting among themselves and no one was noticing Christian and her. She turned to Christian and found him checking the time on his wrist watch. She leaned against him and whispered in his ear, "I have a secret."

Curiously, Christian turned his head and asked, "Oh really? What is it?"

"I forgot my panties," she purred while kissing him behind his ear.

"Are you sure? Maybe I should check." Christian stated, licking his lips eagerly. He scooted closer to Ana so that they were blocked completely by the table and slid his hand up her dress, dipping his finger into her wet folds. "I can't seem to find them," he whispered against her ear while pushing one finger into her. "Wherever could they be?" He started pumping his finger in and out while using his thumb to circle her clit. Ana let out a small moan and Christian captured her lips with his own. "Shhh baby, someone might hear you," he warned, not wanting to be interrupted. He added a second finger and she sat up a little straighter. Opening her eyes, she looked around quickly to make sure everyone was occupied elsewhere. Sure enough, no one was paying them any attention.

"Christian…this is so fucking hot," Ana whispered before kissing him softly and biting down on his lower lip.

Christian kept pumping his fingers harder while playing with her clit. She leaned her head on his shoulder and he could feel her walls had started to clench around his fingers. Ana looked up at him and kissed him, fighting the urge to deepen the kiss. She moaned into his mouth and her breathing hitched. Once she stopped clenching down on his fingers, Christian slowly removed them from her. He looked her straight in the eyes when he put his fingers into his mouth and slowly sucked them clean.

"Best dessert ever," he stated, making Ana beam at him.

A few minutes later, the MC asked for their envelopes and with a very practiced and eloquent flourish, asked Grace to pull out the winning bill. It was Sean's, and the silk-wrapped basket was awarded to him. Bill whined a bit that he didn't get it, but was silenced affectionately by Tom.

Ana applauded politely, but she found it impossible to concentrate on any more of the proceedings. The sticky sensation was driving her crazy. "If you'll excuse me," she said to Christian, softly.

He looked at her intently. "Do you need the powder room?" he asked. Ana nodded biting down her lower lip. "I'll show you," Christian said politely as his eyes darkened in desire.

Every man on the table stood up when they got up to go to the washroom. Smiling at their family, Christian excused them and led Ana to the ladies washroom. Both were silent and looked absolutely nonchalant. When they reached their destination, Christian looked around the hallway first, and then peeked inside the washroom. "No one is here," he informed, before grabbing Ana's hand. He dragged her inside the first stall and closed the door behind them. "You naughty girl!" he said darkly as he stepped closer to Ana. "Coming to a formal party without panties. I love it," he licked his lips greedily, as they still had Ana's essence on them.

Ana sat on the covered toilet seat and hurriedly opened Christian's pant's zipper. His thick, hard length sprung out as soon as she pulled his boxer briefs down. Wasting no time, she grabbed his cock and sucked hard on the head. Christian kept his hands clenched by his sides and groaned at the sight of her red lips around his cock. He had been day dreaming about this ever since she had come down the stairs. "I need to be inside you, love…now," he begged.

Pulling back, Ana stood up and pushed Christian back a little. She then turned around and held onto the wall beside her. "I need you inside so bad, baby. I've been craving you all evening. Please fuck me," she whimpered desperately.

Raising the longer back part of her dress, Christian stepped closer, grabbed onto Ana's hips and with a hard thrust he was inside her. He was out of his mind with dark lust, so his thrusts were brutal.

It didn't take long for Ana to fall over the edge. Ana had to slap her hands against the tile wall when she came, her legs giving out completely, her breaths in short bursts. When Christian came, it was with a snarl, tightening his hold on her waist. Ana knew there would be bruises there. She came again with the sensation of him filling her. After they were done, Christian cleaned up both of them as Ana's limbs felt like jelly. Carefully, Christian slipped out of the ladies washroom and went to the men's.

Ana was washing her hands after fixing her dress and using the washroom when Mia entered the ladies room. "Glad I found you here. I really want to introduce my new sister to my friends. Is it a good time?" Mia asked expectantly.

"Sure, why not?" Ana smiled at the excited girl.

After Mia was finished with her business in the washroom,she led Ana back outside, over to a group of four young women, all expensively attired and impeccably groomed. Mia made hasty introductions. Three of them were sweet and kind, but the girl named Lily regarded Ana sourly from beneath her red mask.

"Of course we all thought Christian was gay," she said snidely, concealing her rancor with a large, fake smile.

Ana's anger flared. "Didn't give you the time of the day, did he?" she asked smirking.

Mia frowned at her friend. "Lily, behave yourself. It's obvious he has excellent taste in women. He was waiting for the right one to come along, and it wasn't you!" Lily blushed the same color as her mask.

"Ladies, if I could claim my fiancée back, please?" Snaking his arm around Ana's waist, Christian pulled her to his side.

All four women flushed, grinned and fidgeted, his dazzling smile doing what it always did. Mia glanced at Ana and rolled her eyes, making her snicker.

"It was lovely to meet you," Ana said to the ladies before Christian dragged her away. "Thanks for rescuing me, love," she said when that were some distance away.

"I saw that Lily was with Mia. She is one nasty piece of work."

"She likes you," Ana muttered dryly.

Christian shuddered. "The feeling is not mutual."

"I know. You're mine," Ana whispered fiercely as she stopped walking. "Your feelings, your heart, your brain and every part of your being is mine," she added possessively.

Christian hardened instantly. "And you are mine. You've become the blood in my body. I won't live without you," he whispered back against her lips. Ana could feel his hard length rubbing against her lower belly.

"Fuck, I love you," she whimpered.

"I love you too. Let's go to the table before I forget that we're in public," Christian added sheepishly. Chuckling, they pulled back and headed to their table.

.

.

.

They listened attentively to Carrick, who was back on stage talking about Coping Together. Christian passed Ana another card—a list of the auction prizes. She scanned them quickly.

"You own property in Aspen?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah," Christian nodded.

"We should go there during winter," Ana suggested expectantly.

"When you're not pregnant anymore, we can go. We can go snowboarding too," he replied whispering.

"Only if you promise to teach me."

"That should be fun," he chuckled.

The auction was soon underway. The whole room erupted with cheering and applause; one of the prizes had gone for twelve thousand dollars.

The bidding moved to Christian's place in Aspen and reached twenty thousand dollars. "Going once, going twice . . . Sold!" the MC called. Next the bidding moved to a week by Lake Adriana in Montana in Christian's parent's house. The price reached one hundred ten thousand dollars, when suddenly Ana's voice rang out clearly over the throng.

"One hundred fifty thousand dollars!"

"One hundred fifty thousand dollars, to the lovely lady in black, going once, going twice. . . Sold!" the MC declared victoriously. The whole room burst into applause,

"For our honeymoon!" Ana whispered in Christian's ear making him inhale sharply as a wave of arousal went through him.

"So we're getting married soon?" he asked, huskily.

"What do you think about doing it three weeks from today?" she suggested.

"I couldn't be more pleased. But...will we have enough time to make all the preparations? I mean our wedding will be the biggest wedding of the year," Christian frowned.

"Don't worry. Everything will be done. Just let me take charge of the preparations."

"Remind me to give you my card," Christian said seriously.

"Why?" Ana was little offended. She frowned at him.

Seeing her reaction, Christian answered, "It's our wedding. We should share the expenses."

"Oh! Umm...actually my second dad wants to give the wedding to us as a gift," Ana informed him sheepishly.

"Second dad?" Christian was confused.

"He's my godfather but since he's not Christian, so...second dad," Ana explained. "I'll explain in detail after our wedding," she added offhandedly.

"It's a part of that mysterious mystery?" Christian asked, amused.

"Yup."

"The First Dance Auction!" Mia said excitedly as she jumped up from her seat. "Come on, boys," she said to the teens, "we need some male volunteers, and you guys are looking too good not to participate." The boys glanced at each other before shrugging. They stood up to join Mia. Everyone smiled at the boys. The auction started. First it was the females who were auctioned, and then the males. Each of the boys were bid on with excitement.

Suddenly Ana felt dizzy and grabbed onto Christian's arm tightly. "Are you okay?" he asked anxiously.

"I...I feel dizzy," she informed.

"Christian dear, take Ana to the house. She will be fine after taking some rest," Elizabeth, Christian's grandmother said affectionately.

Nodding, Christian helped Ana up. "Hope, angel, you wanna go and lie down with mommy for a while?" he asked the little girl.

"No, I stay with glandpa and nana," Hope said looking at her grandparents.

"We will take care of her," Ray assured.

"Okay. Be good, okay," Christian said to Hope before taking Ana out of the tent.

Christian led her to the rear of the house and opened a French window leading into a large comfortable sitting room. He walked through the deserted hall towards the sweeping staircase with its elegant, polished wooden balustrade. Taking her hand from the crook of his arm, he led her up to the second floor and up another flight of stairs to the third. Opening a white door, he ushered her into one of the bedrooms.

"This was my room," he said quietly, standing by the door and locking it behind him.

"I've been to this house almost every Sunday and surprisingly this is the first time you are showing me your room," Ana joked as she looked around the room. It was large, stark, and sparsely furnished. The walls were white, as was the furniture; a spacious double bed, a desk and chair, shelves crammed with books and lined with various trophies for kickboxing by the look of them. The walls were hung with movie posters: The Matrix, Fight Club, The Truman Show, and two framed posters featuring kick boxers. For some reason, the white pin board above the desk caught her attention. It was studded with a myriad of photographs, Mariners pennants, and ticket stubs. It was a slice of young Christian.

Hearing no response from her fiancé, Ana turned around. Her eyes found the magnificent, beautiful man standing in the center of the room, silently staring at her. He looked like he thinking deeply about something. "I've never brought a girl in here," he murmured a few seconds later.

"Really?! Never?" Ana asked in disbelief.

"There's something I haven't told you yet," he said quietly.

Ana sat on the bed and patted the space beside her. "Tell me," she asked.

"You never asked...how I came to the life of BDSM," Christian started. "You took me in as a duck takes to water, and I forgot to tell you about that part. You need to know...before we get married," his voice was grave.

"You're...kind of freaking me out," Ana whispered. "Tell me," she urged.

"I was introduced to the lifestyle... by Elena Lincoln ...at the age of fifteen," he stated as he stared at Ana to see her reaction.

"What?! Fifteen? Wow...that's...that's one hell of a kinky girl," Ana giggled uneasily.

Christian didn't say anything for a while; then taking a deep breath he continued, "I needed it at the time. The lifestyle brought me discipline and peace that I craved...It was the only way I could be intimate with anyone. It hurt so much...to let anyone touch me," he closed his eyes and rested his head on Ana's shoulder.

"Oh, Christian!" Ana sighed, as she ran her fingers through his hair. "Come," she said to him before she moved to lie on the bed, pulling him with her. Christian ended up resting his head on Ana's chest as he lay down beside her. He rested his hand on her belly and sighed deeply as she continued to run her fingers through his hair. They stayed like that for the next forty minutes.

When Ana felt well enough, they got up from the bed and started fixing their clothes. Christian started brushing his hair as it was a mess from Ana's fingers. As Ana fixed some pins in her hair, she started checking out the photographs on the pin board. Christian looked like a sullen teen, though he was gorgeous even then; with Elliot and Mia on the ski slopes; on his own in Paris, the Arc de Triomphe serving as a background; in London; New York; the Grand Canyon; Sydney Opera House; even the Great Wall of China. Master Grey was well traveled at a young age. Ana smiled at the pictures. There were also ticket stubs to various concerts: U2, Metallica, The Verve, Sheryl Crow, the New York Philharmonic performing Prokofiev's Romeo and Juliet—what an eclectic mix! And in the corner, there was a passport-sized photograph of a young woman. It was in black and white. She looked familiar, but for the life of her, Ana couldn't place her. **'Where have I seen this woman?'** she wondered.

"Who's this?" she asked curiously.

Christian looked at the picture. "No one of consequence."

"If she's no one of consequence, then why is she on your pin board?" Ana asked, with hands on her hips.

"An oversight on my part," Christian sighed.

"Who is it?" Ana repeated.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Christian answered, "My...crack whore biological mother."

Ana gasped and turned around. She pulled the picture off of the board and looked at it as she sat on the bed. She looked at the picture silently and recalled Christian's childhood experiences. "She must have had to go through hell to reach the point where nothing but drugs made sense," she whispered to herself. Christian heard her clearly and frowned. Turning his back to her, he stood by the window, staring out blankly. "Have you ever thought...how she became like that? Where was her family? She doesn't look more than 17-19," Ana commented sadly.

"You think...her life before me might have been worse than her life after me?" Christian asked.

"It's a possibility, isn't it? I know you hate her...but Christian, I could never hate her. I got you, because of her. I'll always be thankful for that," she whispered.

Turning, Christian stepped up to her and knelt down before her. "I-I guess...I never thought that way..." he whispered, glancing at the picture.

They stayed silent for a while. "Let's go back," Ana said softly.

"Feeling better?" he asked affectionately.

"Much better," she smiled reassuringly. They stood up from the bed. Ana pinned the picture on the board again, before taking his hand. Smiling at her, he placed a kiss on her lips. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you more," he replied with a crooked grin.

The guests were assembling on the dance floor when they came back to the party.

Christian grinned down at Ana as they had made it just in time for the dancing, and he led her onto the checkered floor. All the couples and the participants of the auction were on the dance floor. Ana turned her head and found Hope was with Taylor. He gave her a thumbs-up to assure her. "Don't worry. I had asked him to stay with her," Christian whispered, making Ana smile.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, it's time for the first dance. Is everyone ready?" A chorus of 'yes' rang out.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the First Dance Auction, are you ready?" Caleb and a young lady nodded.

"Then we shall begin. Take it away, Sam!"

A young man strolled onto the stage amid warm applause, turned to the band behind him and snapped his fingers. The familiar strains of _'_ _I Love You More Than Yesterday'_ filled the air.

 _ **I love you more than yesterday**_

 _ **I love you twice as much tomorrow**_

 _ **I swear to every word I say**_

 _ **I love you more than yesterday**_

 _ **You make me see the sun again**_

 _ **before my eyes were only crying**_

 _ **you shook my troubles of my way**_

 _ **no barricades no shades of gray**_

 _ **I love you more than yesterday**_

 _ **I love you twice as much tomorrow**_

 _ **I swear to every word I say**_

 _ **my love will never go astray**_

 _ **I love you more than yesterday**_

 _ **we'll write a never ending story**_

 _ **no book of love is on it's way**_

 _ **I love you more than yesterday**_

 _ **There have been times of misery, babe**_

 _ **there have been times of pain and sorrow**_

 _ **life was no easy game to play**_

 _ **until the day you cross ma way**_

 _ **I love you more than ...**_

 _ **I love you more than yesterday**_

 _ **we'll write a never ending story**_

 _ **there'll be no shadows in our way**_

 _ **I swear to every word I say**_

 _ **I love you more than yesterday**_

Christian smiled down at Ana, taking her in his arms, and he started to move. They were lost in each other's eyes as he whirled her around the dance floor.

"I love this song," Christian whispered, gazing down at her. "Seems very fitting," he added, smiling softly.

"Hmm.." Ana smiled shyly at him. Their personal bubble burst when the song finished and everyone applauded. Sam, the singer, bowed graciously and introduced his band.

"May I cut in?" an unfamiliar man said.

Ana was a little annoyed that he wanted to cut in. "I'm sorry, but do you have to?" she asked rather more harshly than she had planned.

Both men seemed amused by her reaction, as grudgingly Christian let go of her. "Be my guest," Christian said to the man, making Ana pout at him. "Anastasia, this is John Flynn, my...psychologist. John, Anastasia, my soon to-be wife," he introduced with a smirk.

"Shit! I'm so sorry," Ana said sheepishly. Christian grinned at her and wandered off to one side of the dance floor.

"How do you do, Anastasia?" Dr. Flynn greeted smoothly with a smile. From his accent, Ana realized he was British.

"Hello, Dr. Flynn," she replied with an apologetic smile.

The band started up another song, and Dr. Flynn pulled her into his arms. "I'm glad to finally meet you, Anastasia. Are you enjoying yourself?" he asked.

"I was," Ana smirked at him.

"Oh. I hope I'm not responsible for your change of heart." He gave her a teasing smile, making her laugh.

"Hey, I was close to having my fiancé take me back to his room again, and you interrupted. So, you are the reason," Ana teased.

John Flynn laughed loudly, drawing attention. "I like you, Anastasia. You have a strong personality. I guess you were what he needed," he said the last part with a small smile.

"I needed him too. I just...didn't know how empty some parts of my heart were, until he came into my life," Ana confessed. "Anyways, so, you're British?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Which part of the country are you from?" Ana asked as they whirled around.

"Colchester," Flynn replied.

"Colchester? Isn't it in the county of Essex, in southeast England? The Colchester Castle is a huge Norman keep, built on the foundations of a Roman temple. Its museum displays artifacts up to 2,500 years old," Ana stated seriously.

"Wow, you have a very good knowledge of this place," John Flynn was surprised.

"I went backpacking in London for my 18th birthday," Ana explained, shrugging. "So, how did you find yourself here?"

"Happy circumstances," Flynn replied vaguely.

"You don't give much away, do you?" Ana smirked.

"There's not much to give away. I'm really a very dull person," Flynn shrugged.

"That's very self-deprecating," Ana commented.

"It's a British trait. Part of our national character," Flynn joked.

"There's no bigger lie than that," Ana pointed out, making Flynn laugh again.

"Do you think that I hadn't noticed that you didn't give me any opportunity to get to know you more? You don't give much away either," he had a mild accusation in his tone.

"I'm the Principal of a school full of teen boys. Do you think I don't know how to have a conversation without giving anything away? After all, it's a British trait. Part of our national character," she gave him his words back.

Dr. Flynn snorted with laughter. "You could be onto something there. It's been a pleasure to meet you, Anastasia." He gave her a warm smile again, and Ana felt like that she had passed some kind of test. "Before I leave, can I...give you a little advice?" he said hesitantly.

"Sure."

"There's a battle that only you can win. But for that you have to be by his side. If you leave him, he might never recover again. And always remember...he really, truly loves you," John Flynn sounded utterly sincere, making Ana frown in confusion. She didn't know what battle he was talking about. Before she could ask him to clarify, the song was over.

"John." Christian came back to claim his fiancé back. He didn't particularly like watching Flynn laugh with Ana, even though Flynn was happily married.

"Christian. It was a pleasure to meet you, Anastasia. Have a good evening," Dr. Flynn said turning on his heel and disappearing in the crowd.

Christian pulled Ana into his arms for the next dance. "So...what did you think of him?"

"He seemed like he has your good interest at heart. And anyone who's your well wisher, is good enough for me," Ana replied recalling Flynn's weird statement.

Christian said seductively, "Wow...I've never had anyone who is as possessive of me as I'm possessive of them. I love it." Ana just smirked up at him. The band started playing _'_ _Someone to Lov_ _e'_. Smiling at each other, Christian and Ana started dancing again as the strains of the songfilled the air. _Finally  
She came along  
Broke the spell  
And set me free  
Pushed aside  
What use to be  
All the broken hearted man that once was me  
I never gave it up  
I always believe  
When she's in my arms I know what I achieve_ _So hear my loneliness  
I'm giving up on you  
I don't need you anymore  
I've found what I been lookin' for  
So hear my emptiness  
I've got no room for you  
I've finally found what I've been dreamin' of  
Someone to love_ _Cos I was lost  
I was down and out  
Until that day  
I knew what my life was all about  
Still wonder how  
She came my way  
Shes the reason I'm smiling here today_ _So hear my loneliness  
I'm giving up on you  
I don't need you anymore  
I've found what I been lookin' for  
So hear my emptiness  
I've got no room for you  
I've finally found what I've been dreamin' of  
Someone to love_ _Someone to love  
To hold  
To be my inspiration  
Someone to touch, to cherish for life_ _So hear my loneliness  
I'm giving up on you  
I don't need you anymore  
I've found what I been lookin' for  
So hear my emptiness  
I've got no room for you  
I've finally found what I've been dreamin' of  
Someone to love_ _Someone to love_ _Oh baby_ _So hear my loneliness  
I'm giving up on you  
I don't need you anymore  
I've found what I been lookin' for  
So hear my emptiness  
I've got no room for you  
I've finally found what I've been dreamin' of  
Someone to love_ _Someone to love_

.

They went back to their table after the dance to rest their legs. Hope had fallen asleep, so Meghan, Ana's mom had taken her to the main house. Christian and Ana were chatting among themselves when Grace arrived with a woman. The woman looked to be in her mid to late forties. She was wearing a black dress with a deep v that almost went to her navel, and had a thigh-high slit on her right side showing off her legs. The dress had golden designs on her waist, shoulders and wrist part of her sleeve. She had a domme mask on. "Ana dear, I would like you to meet a very dear friend of mine. She hadn't been in town for the last 6 months," Grace said sweetly.

Turning around, Christian and Ana stood up. Ana glanced at the woman's mask and thought, **'Wow can she be any more obvious that she's into BDSM?'** She glanced at Christian to see what he thought of her outfit, and was puzzled by his reaction. He looked like he was going to vomit.

"Ana, meet Elena Lincoln. My friend," Grace introduced.

Ana was already stretching her hand out to shake hands with the woman when she recalled Christian saying in the room earlier, _**"I was introduced to the lifestyle... by Elena Lincoln ...at the age of fifteen."**_

"Nice to meet you," Elena said in a fake sweet tone.

"Hello, I'm Anastasia Steele, Christian's fiancée." As soon as Ana said the last two words, the smile on Elena's face dimmed.

"I'm sorry, fiancée?" she asked, looking at Christian accusingly. Ana observed the scene silently, as she burned from inside.

"Yes," Christian said wrapping his arm around Ana's waist. "We're getting married soon," he replied, raising his eyebrow.

"How...nice," Elena looked like she had placed something sour in her mouth.

"Isn't it? I'm so excited for their wedding!" Grace squealed happily, completely ignoring the tension in the air.

Ana took a deep breath and turned to Christian. "I'd like a glass of water," she said, staring up at him.

Christian noticed the questioning look in her eyes and said, "Please excuse us for a few moments. Come." He escorted Ana to the far end of the marquee. "Ana.." he trailed off.

"You were molested? And why is she roaming around free...and that too as your mother's 'Dear friend'?" Ana spat out, as unreasonable anger filled her body. "Fifteen? You mean when you were Bill's age," she hissed in disbelief.

"Ana, calm down. It was consensual," Christian gave his usual defensive response before he could even think about it.

"Wait...what did you just say?" Ana asked in an eerily calm voice.

"Ana, I wanted it to happen. She didn't force me or something," he tried to make her understand. "I told you... that was the only way I could be with anyone."

Ana stared at him with fire in her eyes. She knew if she opened her mouth at that moment, she would say something that would definitely hurt him. So, she turned around, and went to the ladies room to calm down. Christian tried to follow her but he was interrupted by some guests.

As she was making her way to the ladies room, she remembered that in her anger she had left her purse on the dinner table. Sighing, she headed back down to the marquee. When she entered, it was still lit but was quite deserted. It seemed everyone had gone to the dance floor area. Frowning, she reached for her purse, when someone called from behind.

"Anastasia?" A soft voice startled her, and she turned around to see the woman who had thoroughly exploited her to-be husband.

"I'm sorry, I startled you," Elena said.

Ana gaped at her guts. "How can I help you, Ms...Lincoln, was it?" she asked politely.

Elena smiled at her sweetly and gestured for her to sit at the table. "Let's chat for a few minutes. I want to get to know the woman that won Christian Grey's heart," she said. If Ana didn't know about her, she would've thought she was talking to one of Christian's friends. Ana gazed at her impassively, giving nothing away.

"I'm fine here," Ana muttered.

"I've been Christian's friend and business partner for a long time," Elena started. "It's so obvious that Christian is in love with you. I have never seen him like this, ever," she emphasized the last word. "He won't tell you because he probably doesn't realize it himself, but that's Christian. He's not very attuned to any positive feelings and emotions he may have. He dwells far too much on the negative. But then you've probably worked that out for yourself. He doesn't think he's worthy," Elena added, looking like a worried friend. But with every word she said, Ana felt like the fire burning in her veins was getting oxygen to burn brighter.

"You must have mistaken my fiancé with someone else," Ana said, her tone neutral. "My fiancé...tells me every hour how much he loves me, and he's very, very much attuned to his feelings and emotions. He knows he deserves nothing, but the best," she continued smugly. It didn't take her long to understand who had made her fiancé think that he wasn't worthy of love.

Elena looked speechless for a second, before she gathered herself and changed her tune a little. "It's just he's a very dear friend of mine. It's obvious that you have feelings for him, too." A brief smile fleeted across her lips. "That's great, and I wish you both the best of everything. But what I wanted to say is, if you hurt him...I will find you, lady, and it won't be pleasant when I do," she threatened. Her ice-cold blue eyes bored into Ana's skull, trying to get under her skin.

Ana could stop the small snicker that escaped her. _**'The audacity of this woman!'**_ she thought.

"You think this is funny, Anastasia?" Elena spluttered in dismay.

Ana's face darkened in rage. Gazing at Elena intently, she said, "I'm laughing at your audacity, Ms. Lincoln. What Christian and I do, is between us, and it has nothing...to do with you. First of all, whether I stay with him or leave him, is really none of your business. And if I do leave him and you come looking for me, I'll be waiting. But don't, even for a minute, doubt that I will give you a taste of your own medicine on behalf of the fifteen-year-old child you molested and probably fucked-up even more than he already was," Ana spat out as she leaned closer to the older woman. "He's mine, and I really hate those who hurt what's mine," she whispered eerily. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have better things to do than waste my time with you," she said with disgust. Ana turned on her heels, adrenaline and rage coursing through her body, as she stalked out of the tent.

Christian arrived just as Ana came out of the tent, looking flustered and worried. "There you are," he said sighing in relief, but he frowned instantly when he saw Elena. "What were you doing with her?" he asked. Ana walked past him, saying nothing. Christian ran after her. "Ana, love!" he called. Ana stopped at a distance and turned to face him as he caught up with her. "What's wrong?" He gazed down at her, concern etched on his face.

"That child molester had the audacity to threaten me that she would come after me if I hurt you...probably with a whip," Ana hissed at him.

"She did what? Oh Ana, I'm so sorry. It's just that I didn't talk to her after giving up the lifestyle, so she must've thought that you're my sub with whom I got engaged. I'll talk to her," Christian offered.

"You will do no such thing." Ana folded her arms, her anger spiking at an unreasonable rate. "If you talk to her, look at her, or so much as acknowledge her existence, I will leave you," she threatened.

"Ana, be reasonable. If I suddenly stop acknowledging her existence, my parents would get suspicious," Christian tried to reason.

Ana stepped closer, until she was inches apart from him. "If you can't do that...then I can't be with someone who thinks it's okay for people to molest young, underage children...as long as it's consensual. I have hundreds of kids under my care, and after your statement tonight, I don't think I can trust you with any of them...not even Hope, who considers you her father." Tears burned her eyes as she said the words.

"Ana!" Christian gasped.

"Goodbye, Christian," she whispered, looking down. With a sniff, she turned around and left the love of her life behind.

.

 **A/N: Truth to be said I would've done the same as Ana did if I thought my kid's safety was on the line.**

 **Tell me in a review what you would've done and what you thought of Elena and Ana's first meeting.**

 **Song:** I Love You More Than Yesterday - Daniel Lopes

Someone To Love - Shayne Ward 


	24. Chapter 24

**DISCLAIMER:** **Fifty shades of Grey or any of its characters do NOT belong to me. I own the plot and more than a few characters though.**

 *****IMPORTANT*****

 **From this chapter, things are going to be more…I should say 'UNREALISTIC'. 87% of these things will never…I can guarantee…never happen in real life. So, I would like to request that for the sake of this story, just go with it ;)**

 **Thanks so much to my awesome Beta, Ninkita. I love you 3**

 **Chapter 24**

.

Christian stared at his fiancée's retreating figure, as he stood frozen in place. _**What just happened?**_ He couldn't fathom it. Suddenly, a stirring classical soundtrack boomed over the dock and two rockets soared into the air, exploding with a deafening bang over the bay, lighting it up in a dazzling canopy of sparkling orange and white that was reflected in a glittering shower over the still calm water of the bay. It created a magical environment. Christian had wanted to share that with his wife and daughter, but now...now he had nothing left. _**Did Ana really just leave me? But she said won't leave me. I can't let her do that!**_ He started running towards the house.

Entering, he found Taylor frowning at the door. "Taylor, where's Ana and Hope?" Christian asked, panting.

"They just left. Ana looked pissed. What happened?" he asked.

"Elena," Christian sighed.

"That witch is here?!" Taylor blurted out. "You finally had happiness and she ruined it in one evening," he stated in disbelief. Christian stared at his security in-charge, but didn't know what to say.

They next few days were like hell. Christian kept calling Ana but she never answered. He tried everyone's number on the island but no one received his calls. He tried going to the island but his island's entry pass had been canceled. He missed his daughter. He missed his fiancée. It was as if she had never existed. His parents kept asking why Ana and her family left early that night. He stopped answering his family's phone calls to avoid the questions. Defeated, Christian went to Ray's office.

Ray gave him a sympathetic smile and asked him to take a seat. "Christian, you know about the incident on the island that resulted in making the island laws, right?" he asked his to-be son-in-law.

"Yeah," Christian sounded so defeated that Ray felt sad for him.

"Ana overreacted because of that. Every form of child abuse is a hard limit for her and since she's pregnant, her hormones made her crazy angry that night. When she calms down, I'm sure she will talk to you again. But you have to hold on till then. Please try to understand her point of view. She told me what happened to you. Christian, just imagine Caleb or Bill or any of the boys in your place, and I'm damn sure you'll understand Ana's reaction," Ray patted his shoulder.

"I- I can't live without her, Ray. She's my life. I can't find my home. Cause there is no home without her. She is my home," Christian rested his head on his hands and started sobbing.

"Son, give her some time. I know my daughter. As soon as her anger melts away, she'll come running back to you."

Sniffing, Christian asked, "Are you sure?" Ray nodded at him.

.

.

.

Ana had been in her room since they had returned from the gala that night a few days ago. The events of the night were running through her head as tears rolled down her cheeks. She felt her heart tearing up a little more every time she recalled how rude she had been with him. She knew she wouldn't have reacted this way if she wasn't a parent; but she was a parent, and their safety always came first. But it didn't make the pain in her heart any less. Ana sniffed as she caressed her slightly swollen tummy. "I'm so sorry I'm depriving you two of your father's love," she whimpered as she recalled how Hope had cried herself to sleep that night. She had wanted her dad to tuck her in.

There was a knock on the door. Wiping away her tears, Ana called, "Come in!" The door opened slowly and Hope entered. She was in her jammies and had her teddy with her. "Hey baby," Ana greeted opening her arms as Hope ran up to her and hugged her. "You didn't sleep yet?" Ana asked softly.

"Can't sleep. Can I sleep hele tonite?" Hope asked, pouting.

"Sure honey," Ana led her little girl to the bed and tucked her in before getting in bed beside her. She pulled the covers over them.

"Mommy, whele's daddy?" Hope asked quietly. "Why he no hele?"

Ana felt her heart break into pieces. "Mommy was mean to daddy," Ana answered after a few silent moments.

"Why wele you mean to daddy?" Hope asked curiously.

"Mommy didn't like a ...friend of daddy's. That's why," she answered as truthfully as she could.

"He must be so lonely," Hope whispered, pouting. "I miss him," she added.

"Oh baby! I miss him too," Ana whispered as tears rolled down her cheeks.

.

The next morning, the breakfast table turned into a form of torture for Ana. Almost all the children asked about Christian and when he would be back. Ana didn't have answers for their questions. She felt like a failure, even though she knew what she had done was for the good of her children. She should've been more careful.

She returned to her room and stood by the window in her room. Staring blankly out the window, she recalled the pleasant memories she had with her soul mate. "What happened? You have not said a word about it since you came back," a familiar voice demanded.

"I just pushed my soul mate away," Ana whispered tearfully.

"Why? This family had always respected the bond between soul mates. There must be a serious reason," he guessed. "Tell me, baby girl," he urged, placing his hand on her shoulder. Ana turned towards Sebastian and told him everything that took place that night.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes as sharp fangs poked out from under his upper lip. "You want me to take care of that vile woman?" he asked, growling.

"Will you, please?" Ana pleaded. "Just make sure Christian and his family don't get caught in that trap," she added.

"Will do," he assured before leaving the room.

.

.

.

He felt like locking himself in a dark room and wailing loudly; but he had a business to run. Ana and Ray's voices kept echoing through his head. _**'I can't be with someone who thinks it's okay for people to molest young underage children ... as long as it's consensual. I have hundreds of kids under my care, and after your statement tonight, I don't think I can trust you with any of them...not even Hope, who considers you her father.'**_ Ana had said. _**'Every form of child abuse is a hard limit for her. Christian, just imagine Caleb or Bill or any of the boys in your place, and I'm damn sure you'll understand Ana's reaction,'**_ Ray had said. He tried to imagine Bill, that strangely innocent boy, and Caleb, that handsome nerd boy, in his place at Elena's dungeon and shuddered in disgust. He finally understood Ana's concerns on this matter. He went straight to Flynn and had an eye opening session, when Flynn told him to place himself is Ana's place. "What would be your reaction to someone who sexually abused Ana …molested her again and again?" Flynn asked.

"I'll kill that person," Christian replied instantly.

"What if Ana considered that person her friend?" Flynn asked.

"How can she be friends with her abuser?" Christian went ballistic.

"But it was consensual?" Flynn shrugged.

"She was only fifteen for God's sake!" he argued as he stood up from his seat. But as soon as the words came out of his mouth, his eyes widened and realization came over him.

"So...so...it...wasn't consensual?" he asked himself, "I was being...molested? And I didn't even realize it? All these years..." he trailed off helplessly.

"Christian, that's what a pedophile does. If a _child molester_ does what they do well, the child never realizes they've been violated. The child sexual abusers use cognitive distortions to meet personal needs, justifying abuse by making excuses, redefining their actions as love and mutuality, and exploiting the power imbalance inherent in all adult–child relationships. Cognitive distortions mean simply ways that our mind convinces us of something that isn't really true. These inaccurate thoughts are usually used to reinforce negative thinking or emotions — telling ourselves things that sound rational and accurate, but really only serve to keep us feeling bad about ourselves. Pedophiles use this technique to make a child think that he/she wanted it; that it was consensual," Flynn explained in detail.

"I've been such a fool," Christian stared ahead blankly as he recalled his time with Elena, his abuser. _**How she had made it about his needs. Saying that he needed it. Telling him he wasn't worthy of his family.**_ She kept him from getting close to his family; from having any friends. He recalled the punishments, and found himself heaving over the waste basket that was in the corner of Flynn's office.

Flynn handed him napkins to clean up. "You okay?" he asked.

"You've been trying to explain all these things to me for how long?" Christian asked ruefully, after staying silent for a long minute.

"Only for the last 5 years," Flynn shrugged.

.

Christian reached his office after lunch. He was going straight to his room but was stopped by Andrea. "Mr. Grey, sir?"

"Yes, Andrea," Christian asked with a sad sigh.

"Sir, Ms. Lincoln is waiting for you in your office," she informed him.

Christian sneered at the news. "I'll deal with her. Andrea, were you able to talk to Ana?" he asked, hopefully.

"She's not receiving anyone's calls. But I did call Mrs. Steele, and she said Ana's locked herself in her room. Everyone is worried about her," Andrea replied worriedly.

"OH GOD!" Christian moaned in distress. "Andrea, please let me know as soon as you know something, okay?"

"Yes, sir."

Nodding his head gratefully, he pushed open the door of his office and entered his room. This door reminded him of the first time he had met his daughter. Sighing, he looked up and found Elena sitting on the couch, reading a magazine. "What are you doing here, Elena?" he asked disinterestedly, as he walked to the other side of the table and took his seat.

"You're my friend, Christian. Why can't I be here?" she asked. "And you have been keeping secrets from me. Why didn't I hear about this Anastasia character before? Your mom said you've been dating her for more than 5 months," the accusation was clear in her tone.

"I left the BDSM lifestyle a week before I met Ana, and you're no longer my business partner, so I didn't think it was important for me to tell you everything about my life anymore," Christian replied in a blank tone.

"What do mean you left the BDSM lifestyle?" Elena shrieked.

"The aspects of BDSM don't excite me anymore," Christian said with a shrug.

Composing her expression, Elena leaned closer and ran her hand over his. "Oh honey, that's because you need a firm hand. Not everyone can understand your dark needs. I do. Let me sub for you. I can help," she said seductively.

Christian found her disturbing. She had done this in the past too, but he never found anything weird about her behavior. He knew she wanted him. But today, her whole being disgusted him. Keeping a neutral expression, he said, "I'll be busy for a while now. How about I let you know if I think I need a session?" He felt like vomiting as soon as he uttered these words.

"Oh Christian, of course, honey," Elena beamed, ecstatic. "But, your fiancé ...won't she mind?" she asked.

"She won't know," Christian replied stoically.

"See you soon then. Bye, sweetheart," she blew him a kiss, and left smirking to herself, thinking she won.

Christian stared at her retreating figure and made a decision. He called Taylor and said, "Taylor, we're going to my parents' house. Get the car ready."

.

.

.

Christian had called his siblings and asked them to come to their parents' house immediately. He asked Elliot not to bring Kate along. He then called his parents to let them know that he and his siblings would be home in a while. Christian arrived at his parents' house and went in. Carrick and Grace reached home half an hour later with Mia right behind them. Elliot was the last to arrive. They found Christian in Carrick's study with a glass of brandy in his hand.

"Christian, son, what's going on?" Carrick asked.

"Did something happen?" Grace asked.

"Please take a seat everyone. I...have something...that I want to share with you all. It's time," Christian said gravely.

Worriedly, the Grey family took their seats and Christian started telling them about that summer when it had all started. By the time he was done, Grace and Mia were sobbing, and Carrick looked like he was frozen in his place. It was Elliot who said, "Why...why didn't you say something before? And why now? Why are you telling us about it now?" he asked.

"Because until today, I didn't even know that I was molested...all these years I thought it was consensual," Christian replied as he wiped the stray tear that ran down his cheek.

"Does Ana know?" Mia asked.

"She knew that I was into BDSM, but she didn't know about Elena until the night of the gala."

Grace gasped. "Was it...when I introduced her to... that Bitch?" she asked.

"Yes, Ana knew that it was a girl named Elena, but didn't know that it was your friend."

"Oh God! What have I done? I shared my fears thinking she was my friend, and she used those to exploit you," Grace started crying loudly.

"Mom," Christian knelt before her and pulled her in a hug.

"What kind of lawyer am I, that I couldn't even protect my son," Carrick muttered.

"Dad, don't say that. We were all fooled by her," Christian said, grabbing his dad's hand.

"I'm going to kill that bitch!" Mia jumped up from her seat and ran out of the room.

"Shit!" Both Elliot and Christian jumped up and followed their sister. By the time they rushed out of the house, Mia was already in her car and was heading towards Elena's house.

"FUCK! Taylor, follow Mia!" Christian ordered as he and Elliot jumped in the car. Grace and Carrick followed them in Carrick's car.

All of their cars slowed as they reached Elena's house. There were police cars everywhere the house was blocked with crime scene tape. They got out of the car and Carrick asked one of the officers, "Excuse me, officer, can you tell me what's going on?"

"There's been a murder inside," the officer said. "Are you related to Elena Lincoln?" he asked.

"Uh...she is a family friend. What do mean by murder?"

"An underage male was found dead half an hour ago, and Ms. Elena Lincoln is unconscious. A panic call came in to 911 from this house. It was the boy, claiming that he had been kidnapped and tortured. From what we saw inside, it looks like the boy was attempting to run away and Ms. Lincoln tried to stop him. He stabbed Ms. Lincoln with the fire poker in her abdomen. Ms. Lincoln managed to pull the poker out and beat the boy repeatedly until he died and she fainted from blood loss," the officer informed.

"W-what? Boy? Underage? Good lord! H-how did you know all these details though?" Carrick asked.

"Ms. Lincoln house had CCTV cameras all over the house. It seemed she liked to film her...sexual exploits," the officer grimaced. The Grey family didn't know how to react to this. "By the way, why did you all come here?" the officer asked.

Christian stepped forward. "Hello officer, my name is Christian Grey. Me and my siblings were having dinner at our parent's house when my security in-charge informed us that he had seen some police cars heading this way. As my father told you, she was a family friend, we wanted to know what was happening," he explained.

They were questioned a few more minutes, when two paramedics came out of the house, carrying a boy's dead body. His body was covered but his face was bare. For some reason, Christian's eyes went to the dead body and he frowned. The boy looked vaguely familiar. The black hair and the shape of his face looked so familiar, but he couldn't place where he had seen the boy. Christian watched as the paramedics carried an unconscious Elena out of her house. If seemed that fate had given her the punishment she deserved. However, Christian felt like this incident had a strange connection to him. He disregarded that thought with a shake of his head. Sighing, he urged his family to return to his parents' house. After saying their goodbyes to the officer, they left the scene.

Later that night, everyone was in Carrick's study with drinks in their hands. "I just saw her before I came here. She came to meet me in the office," Christian said.

"I don't know how I feel about this," Mia whispered. "I wanted to be the one who killed her. She had hurt my brother," she added bitterly.

"Mia, I feel the same. But make sure to never...and I mean _never_ say that somewhere where anyone can hear," Carrick advised. "It's a sensitive case. We have to make sure our family's name doesn't come to attention more than necessary. Christian did a good thing with the excuse he gave that officer. Since she's now in police custody, no one needs to know about Christian. It might harm his business," he added.

"I don't really care," Christian whispered as he was too busy thinking about Ana. "I haven't seen my fiancée and daughter in the last five days because of her. I can't help but feel relieved that she's gone and her problems won't be attached to my name in anyway."

"Isn't it strange, though," Elliot frowned. "The very day you told us about her, she was sent to jail? It's like someone was waiting for the right moment," he commented.

"It's a coincidence, and let's leave it there," Grace said, frowning. "I suggest we all need to work through this as a family… maybe find a good psychologist and get some counseling," she added.

"Flynn can do it. He knew about me," Christian said. Everyone agreed with him.

"So, what happened to Ana?" Mia asked.

"When she learned about Elena, she was pissed. I...like the idiot that I am, told her—a mother—that I didn't think what Elena did to me was abuse since it was consensual. She had the right to be angry with me. She said, she couldn't be with someone who thinks its okay for people to have sex with kids if it's consensual. She can't risk her kids," Christian stated as he stared ahead blankly. "I didn't know it was abuse, that I was a victim," he whispered.

"My daughter-in-law just gained more respect from me," Carrick said proudly.

"I'm sure she'll forgive you if you tell her that you were mistaken," Elliot suggested.

"I hope so too," Christian sighed sadly.

.

.

.

Two days later a sleek black Lamborghini Murcielago LP640 entered the island. It went straight to the manor and parked in front of it. A woman stepped out of the car wearing a pair of black heels, and headed inside. Meghan was in the living room playing with Hope. "Where did Mommy go?" Hope asked. "When is daddy coming? I miss him," she pouted.

"Daddy will come when it's time," her mother's voice came from the entrance.

"MOMMY! You back!" Hope ran up to her mother and wrapped her arms around Ana's waist.

"Baby, I just went out for a few hours. Why are you making it sound like I've been gone for days?" Ana asked with a small smile.

"What did you do?" Meghan asked as she stared at her daughter in horror.

Ana had dyed her hair dark purple. She was wearing a maroon color halter neck lace dress and black wrap around heels. "Hey mom," she greeted sadly.

"Oh fairy! You had such nice hair," Meghan moaned.

"I wanted a change," Ana replied, sighing.

"It's looking good though," Meghan said as she wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"I miss him so much, mom," Ana started sobbing, as she whispered.

"Talk to him,"

"But how? I told him I can't be with him," Ana said between hiccups.

"How about we find some way?" Caleb suggested. Turning around, they found the six boys and Hope standing behind them with sad expressions on their faces.

"What do you mean?" Ana asked.

"You'll see," Tom smirked.

.

 **A/N: What do you think about their separation? How will they get back together? Let me know your thoughts in the review below.**


	25. Chapter 25

**DISCLAIMER:** **Fifty shades of Grey or any of its characters do NOT belong to me. I own the plot and more than a few characters though.**

 *****IMPORTANT*****

 **Yeah… the weird unrealistic-ness will continue with this chapter. 87% of these things will never…I can guarantee…never happen in real life. So, I would like to request that for the sake of this story, just go with it ;)**

 **Thanks so much to my awesome Beta, Ninkita. I love you 3**

 **Chapter 25**

 **.**

Christian was going to London that day. He had asked Andrea to get GEH's private jet ready for the journey. Andrea called Ana as a plan bloomed in her head. Smiling excitedly, she waited for her best friend to answer the phone.

"Andrea," Ana answered with a sad sigh.

"Ana, first of all I've been calling you for the last 6 days. Why weren't you answering? Anyways, Ana, Mr. Grey is leaving..." Andrea trailed off.

"What do mean by...leaving?" Ana asked worriedly.

"After you broke up with him, he...he completely broke down, Ana. We thought we might need to hospitalize him," Andrea said, as she bit on her lower lip.

Ana took a sharp breath. "How is he now?" she asked desperately.

"After a few sessions with Dr. Flynn, he's now in control. He decided he can't live in the US anymore where he'll always be reminded of you. So... so he decided to relocate to London. Ana, he's going to London...forever. He's not going to come back," Andrea whispered.

"NO..." a sob escaped Ana's lips.

"His flight leaves in 3 hours," Andrea informed her, feeling guilty. "I have to go, Ana. I still have some preparations to make for his departure," she added. "Bye," with that she hung up. "Sorry my friend. But I had to do something," Andrea whispered to herself as the guilt weighed heavily on her.

.

It was 11 in the morning, when Christian's car stopped in front of the private plane. Stepping out of the car, Christian sighed. It had been a hard couple of days. He felt like his lungs wanted to stop breathing. "Taylor, is everything ready?" he asked.

"Yes sir," Taylor answered as he started pulling out the luggage from the back of the car.

"Andrea sent all the files with you, right?"

"Yes, sir."

Christian's phone rang. He felt hope bloom in his heart when he saw Ana's name on the caller id. "Hello? Ana?"

"Christian?" From her voice it seemed like she was crying.

"Hey, why are you crying? Is everything okay?" Christian asked worriedly.

"Christian, Hope has been kidnapped," Ana said between sobs.

"WHAT?! How did that happen? Since when has she been missing?" Christian asked, as panic welled in him. Taylor was frowning too as he listened from behind him.

"Hope had gone to Seattle with my mom for the weekend. Today morning, mom and Hope went to a bakery. Mom looked away from her for just a few seconds, and then...she was nowhere to be found," Ana was sobbing so hard that it was getting harder to understand.

"Ana! Ana, calm down and tell me clearly. How can you be sure that she has been kidnapped? It's possible that she might've got lost," Christian suggested.

"The kidnapper sent an audio massage and demanded that we watch it together," Ana explained as she hiccupped.

"Where are you right now?" Christian demanded.

"I'm in my parents' house."

"I'll there soon. And Ana, don't worry, we'll get our daughter back," he assured before hanging up.

.

.

.

Christian reached the Steele house in half an hour. Running inside the house, he found Meghan and Ray consoling a purple haired woman. Ana was nowhere to be found. "Where's Ana?" he asked frowning. The purple haired woman raised her head, and Christian had to gasp. It was Ana...with purple hair. Thinking about Hope, he decided that was the most important topic at the moment. "Did the kidnapper send anything else?" he asked as he stepped up and knelt in front of her. "How are you, love?" he asked softly, wiping away the tears that were flowing down Ana's cheeks.

"I'm scared," Ana whispered as she handed him her phone. The kidnapper had sent an address of a place outside of Seattle and asked them to be there in three hours. They also instructed them to come alone and that they would harm Hope if they informed the police. Without wasting any time, they asked Taylor to follow them at a distance, and Christian and Ana started their journey. As soon as their car left, Ray and Meghan stopped Taylor from going behind them.

"But the kidnappers?" Taylor was confused.

"The kidnapper told them to go alone. We're afraid they might end up hurting all three of them if they see you there too," Ray said. Sighing, Taylor kept looking at the door.

Half an hour into the journey, Ana mumbled, "I wasn't really angry at you that day...just frustrated."

"I understand now, love. You were right to be angry. Till that day, I didn't even realize that I was a victim. She had me brain washed. I didn't want to think that I was a victim of abuse twice," Christian confessed. "I ... I finally told my parents a few days ago...oh... Elena was arrested," he added, frowning.

"I know. I was just...too angry..." Ana muttered lowly.

"Wait...what did you just say?" Christian braked the car and stared at Ana wide eyed.

"Drive the car, Christian. Kidnapper; Hope, our daughter; have to be there on time, remember?"

"Yeah, right. What were you saying?" Christian asked starting the car again.

"I had Elena trapped," Ana mumbled and huffed, "No one hurts the love of my life and gets spared," she hissed.

"Calm down, love. High blood pressure is not good for the babies," Christian said placing his hand on her tummy. "That boy ... why did he look familiar?" he asked hesitantly.

"What boy? What are you talking about?" Ana asked.

"You said you had her ..." Christian trailed off, confused.

"Yeah, Sebastian took care of that matter for me. He didn't want me involved because I'm pregnant. But he said he handled the matter in a way that the case won't in any way point your way or mine," she added.

Deciding to talk about that matter some other time, Christian nodded. "How long has Hope been gone?" he asked instead.

"She went missing around 7.30 am. Christian, what if they hurt my baby?" Ana asked worriedly.

"I'll destroy them if they hurt our baby girl," Christian said darkly.

"Can you forgive me for leaving you like that?" Ana asked after a while. "I didn't mean any of it. I ... was just so angry ... I do trust you, Christian. Please don't leave me," she begged.

"Even if you did mean it, I understood the reason behind it. I'm not angry with you. In fact, I should be the one to apologize to you," Christian said softly.

"If you're not angry...then why are you relocating to London?" Ana asked confused.

"Wait...what?! I'm not relocating to London. Who told you that?" he asked, incredulous.

"Andrea. If you're not relocating, then why were you going there?"

"I make an annual visit to every location of my business. I was going to London for four days, hoping that you'd be calm enough to talk when I came back," Christian answered honestly.

"Then, why did Andrea say you had a breakdown, and they thought they might need to hospitalize you?"

"Nothing like that happened in office. Maybe she wanted you to stop being stubborn and to call me to stop me?" Christian suggested. "I would give her a raise if that's what she was doing," he added smirking.

Frowning at him, Ana huffed. "I'm not stubborn," she protested. "...much" she added. "Don't you think it's strange that the kidnappers didn't ask us to bring money?"

"Now that I think about it ... why didn't they ask us to bring money? What did they want as ransom?" he wondered.

They were silent, lost in thought for the rest of the drive. Ana had pulled up the address on the map. Christian stopped the car twice for Ana to use the bathroom and to get something for her to eat. They reached the location around 2.15 pm. It was a place just outside of Bell Hill, Washington. "Here," Ana said to Christian looking at the Google map on her phone.

"Are you sure?" Christian asked, as he stared at the deserted field. There was only a small cottage there. But that wasn't the strangest thing. The strangest thing was the gazebo, decorated with flowers, not far from the cottage.

A new message arrived on Ana's phone… an audio message. Exchanging looks, Ana opened the message and put it on loudspeaker. "Wait for my next orders. Follow my instructions, and I won't kill your daughter. Don't even think about calling the police. Otherwise ..." the kidnapper warned.

Christian and Ana got out of the car and leaned against it. They looked around worriedly. If someone killed them and buried them, no one would even find their bodies. The next text arrived a few minutes later.

It said: **Parents, walk into the house, change into the clothes given to you. Then, holding hands get to the gazebo. There's someone waiting for you. Do as he says. Remember I have your kid.**

 **Sincerely yours,**

 **The kidnappers**

"Sincerely yours, the kidnappers? What kind of kidnapper says that?" Christian wondered.

"Why would they ask us to come to a decorated gazebo?" Ana asked in bewilderment, looking at the gazebo.

Christian shrugged. "Let's go," he said. Taking her hand, he started walking to the cottage. "What a strange kidnapper. Why would they want us to hold hands?" Christian wondered aloud.

Ana muttered, "Why did the kidnapper's voice sound so familiar?"

It was dark inside the cottage. Christian and Ana, with the help of the flash lights on their phone, started looking around. There were two garment bags, and had their names written on them. "They kidnapper said to change into the clothes given to us," Christian said as he handed Ana the garment bag that held her name.

"Weirdest kidnapper of the century! What kind of stupid instructions are these?" Ana grumbled.

Christian couldn't stop the snicker that escaped. "They have Hope, so we have to do what they say," he shrugged.

Huffing, Ana opened the garment bag and gasped. "What is it?" Christian asked, worriedly.

"I could be wrong ... but Christian, this looks like one of the clothes that your grandma brought from India for me. How did the kidnappers get these?" she wondered.

Frowning, Christian asked as he started changing, "Those clothes were on the island, right?" he asked.

"No, I loved this set so much that I wanted to wear it. But since I'm pregnant with twins, I couldn't fit in these clothes. So, I gave them to my mom. She took them to an Indian tailor in Seattle, to loosen it," Ana explained. "Do you think...the kidnapper was stalking me?" she asked, nervously.

"I think I'm going to end up killing the bastard," Christian muttered angrily.

Ana finished wearing the top and bottom and wondered how to set the third part of the outfit. It was dark and phone's light wasn't enough, so Christian couldn't see her clearly. He also finished dressing. A flat velvet box lay under his garment bag. He picked it up curiously. Opening it and brushing his hand over the items, he realized it was a jewelry set. "What in the world!" he muttered. "They also left jewelry for you," he announced.

"What? This is getting ridiculous," Ana muttered. "Help me with them, please."

Stepping up to her, Christian helped her with the necklace and earrings. "Where does this third piece go?" he asked as he stared at the earring like piece, confused since it didn't have a hook behind it.

"It goes on the head," Ana answered, taking the piece. She parted the front of her hair from the middle and placed the piece on her forehead. She got a hair pin out of her bag and set the piece there. She quickly googled how to drape the third part of her outfit and wore it accordingly. "Why aren't we calling the police, or Sebastian, I just don't get it," she grumbled.

"Hope's with them," Christian answered.

"I'm done," Ana informed him.

"Me too," Christian said holding his hand out. Taking his hand, they walked out of the cottage. They had to blink a few times to get used to the light outside and then looked at each other. They were wearing traditional Indian outfits.

Both were surprised and mesmerized by each other. Ana was in a red- orange legenga with traditional Indian jewelry; while Christian was in a golden sherwani with red churidar pajama.

They walked to the gazebo and found a bald older man wearing a white cotton traditional Indian outfit with a yellow scarf on his shoulder. Ana turned around and pulled Christian close, then clicked a selfie with the bald man in the background. She sent the picture to the kidnapper's number. A text arrived seconds later. It said: **Do as he says. Once you're done, I'll bring your daughter.**

"So, what we're doing...is the ransom?" Ana asked Christian.

"Crazy idiot," Christian muttered.

"Sir, Ma'am, please take a seat," the older man said, showing them two low chairs. They did as instructed and were freaked out even more when the old man lit a small fire in a vessel before them, and started chanting something. They kept glancing worriedly at each other. The old man asked them to do some weird things, put some things into the fire, and so on, that made no sense to them. After a while he asked them to stand up and said that they had to walk around the fire seven times, and repeat what he says.

"Wait a minute...this '7 round' thing sounds familiar. Like I've heard or read about it somewhere," Christian trailed off.

"Sir, take ma'am's hand, go to the front, start with the first round and repeat after me," the old man instructed. "The first round is where you're promising her that you'll earn and provide a household for her and will avoid doing anything that might harm her. Now repeat what I say."

Taking her hand, Christian started the first round, giving the man strange look, "With the first round I vow to earn and provide for you, and I will avoid doing anything that might harm you," he repeated after the man.

"The second round is where you're promising her that you'll grow strong together. Now repeat," the man instructed.

"With the second round I vow to grow strong with you," Christian repeated as a strange thought tickled in his brain.

"The third round is where you're promising her that you'll earn using the righteous and proper path."

"With the third round I vow to earn using the righteous and proper path," Christian repeated and then whispered to Ana, "Don't these vows vaguely sound like wedding vows?"

"I have a suspicion that these ARE wedding vows," Ana whispered as she thought about the whole kidnapping incident.

"What do you mean?" Christian asked.

"Ma'am," the man interrupted Ana's answer, "You're to step in front now. Now it's your turn to repeat." Nodding, Ana stepped in front of Christian. "The fourth round is where you're promising to share joys and sorrows," the man said.

Christian gasped, "We are making wedding vows..." he whispered, "What is going on?"

"With the fourth round I vow to share joys and sorrows with you," Ana repeated.

"The fifth round is where you're promising to have children together."

Exchanging amused looks, Ana repeated, "With the fifth round I vow to have children together."

"The sixth round is where you're promising to protect each other."

"With the sixth round we vow to protect each other," both Christian and Ana repeated.

"The seventh and last round is where you're promising to be true to each other, and remain life-long companions."

"With the last round we vow to be true to each other, and remain together ...forever," they vowed.

"Take your seats," the old man said and started chanting something again.

"I think...I think it was Caleb," Ana whispered.

"Caleb where?" Christian asked, confused.

"I think the kidnapper on the phone was Caleb," Ana explained urgently.

"But why would Caleb kidnap Hope? He loves her like his own little sister,"

"Who would want us to get married?" Ana asked instead, rolling her eyes.

"Our parents...and our kids?" Christian looked at her for confirmation.

"Yeah... that day when I was crying because I was missing you, he had said that he will do something. But I didn't know THIS was what he had in mind."

Christian was lost in thought when the old man held out a small bronze box towards him. "This is vermilion. You put it on the parting of her hair."

Nodding, Christian pinched some amount of the red power. Looking at Ana, he placed the color on the parting of her hair. "What does this color mean?" he asked the man. "And may I ask who are you?" wondering why he hadn't asked that before.

"I'm a Hindu priest," the man said, mildly offended.

"Sorry, we didn't know," Ana said apologetically.

Nodding the priest answered, "Vermilion or Sindoor is the mark of a married woman in Hinduism.It is usually worn along the part of their hair.Now tie the 'Mangasutra' around her neck," he said holding a silver tray on which lay a familiar looking necklace.

Christian recognized it easily. "Holy shit!" he exclaimed, startling Ana. "My grandparents are involved in this too!"

"What? What are you talking about?" Ana asked.

"This is the same 'Mangasutra' that my grandma, Elizabeth, brought from India. She had given this to me to give you. Hindu women wear this necklace as a sign of marriage, like we wear rings on our fingers," he explained.

"This is a conspiracy," Ana whispered, surprised, "by our own families."

"Sir, the 'Mangasutra'?" the priest urged, looking impatient. Christian took the necklace and tied it around Ana's neck. "In the eyes of gods, you're now married," the priest announced.

A round of applause made the couple look around. A quick glance told them that their family members were all gathered there. Christian's parents, siblings, his grandparents, Ana's parents, Hope, Caleb and the other 5 boys, Andrea, Taylor, and Gail. "Congratulations!" they all cheered.

Ana and Christian glared at their family members. "Do you think it's funny? Do you have **ANY** idea how scared we were?" Ana yelled.

"There's a limit to nosiness, guys," Christian scolded, as he wrapped his arm around Ana's shoulders and rubbed to calm her down.

"Solly daddy!" Hope said pouting. "I was missing you a lot. I couldn't take it anymole," her lips trembled.

"Mom was avoiding you, and you were going to London. So, we thought if someone who you both love was taken, you'd have to talk. We knew once you talked to each other, everything would be normal again," Caleb explained.

"What's with this wedding then?" Christian asked.

"We needed something for you to do something together, that would remind you of how much you love each other. Your...grandmother suggested...this," Tom replied awkwardly.

"YES! And it was perfect!" Elizabeth squealed.

"I think it would've been more perfect if they weren't stressed," Ray commented, eyeing Christian's grandmother.

"Ray, Meghan, the kids and my grandma are amateurs, and my parents didn't know. But you should've at least thought about Ana's condition. Stress is NOT good for her now," Christian scolded.

Ana's parents looked ashamed as they seemed to have forgot about that part. "Wait what condition?" Christian's parents asked.

"Ana is almost 8 weeks pregnant with identical twins," Christian announced proudly, as he rested his hand on Ana's belly.

"Congrats!" Elliot shouted excitedly as he stepped up to hug his brother. "Holy hell! My little brother knocked up his girl...no, fian...no, wife? What are you of Christian's now?" he asked Ana with a confused look.

"Since this wedding is not legally official, let's still call me his fiancée," Ana answered.

Grace, Mia and Elizabeth hugged Ana, excited about the babies.

"Hope, come here," Christian said sternly. Looking down guiltily, the little girl walked up to her father. Christian knelt down in front of her and pulled her into his arms. "I missed you a lot, my angel."

"Leally?" Hope asked.

"Yes, really. I love you, my little angel," he said dropping a kiss on her forehead. "Did you miss daddy?" he asked.

"Lots," Hope replied seriously. "Why didn't you call?" she asked pouting.

"I did call, but...maybe there was some problem with connections," he answered.

"Otay. Don't go again," Hope said resting her head on his shoulder.

"Can we go home now? I'm really tired," Ana said, as she felt dizzy.

"We have a farm house here in Bell hill," Ray said. "I bought it recently. Let's stay there tonight. I had everything cleaned there and the pantry has been filled."

Ana glared at her father who shrugged, unconcerned. "It got your hubby back, didn't it? Now, stop being angry," he nudged his daughter and winked.

"I'm so going to leave you at an old age home," she muttered, making her father snort.

.

.

.

The farm house that Ray had bought was huge, and everyone was able to settle in easily. After dinner, they gathered in the rustic looking living room. Ana was cuddled up in Christian's arms with Hope sitting on his other side. The boys sat on the thick plush carpet, while others took seats on the brown sectional. "Mom, you are angry, I understand, but… are you really not going to talk to us?" Caleb asked.

"Mom, please. I wasn't even involved in this. Why aren't you talking to me?" Bill whined.

"Hey," Nicolas protested, "You were the one who suggested getting them dressed in those traditional clothes."

"Mommy?" Hope called, peeking at her mother.

Opening her eyes, Ana looked at her kids, "I'm not angry at you guys ... now. But I was really worried. Don't ever...and I mean, ever, do this to me again."

"We're sorry for scaring you, mom," Tom said taking her hand. "But we love you and it was hard for us to watch you cry," he explained.

"Thanks for trying," Ana smiled at her kids and brushed her hand over Tom's dreadlocks.

"The wedding was beautiful, mom," Jose said. He had been drawing something for hours now. "This is for you and dad," he said as he handed Christian the canvas. It was a wedding painting. It was the painting of the moment when the priest was chanting and they were staring ahead with smiles on their faces. It looked so realistic that Christian gasped in surprise.

"It's gorgeous, Jose. Thank you," Christian said as he showed Ana the painting.

"Oh Jose! It's so realistic. Thanks a lot," Ana said as she felt happy tears filling her eyes.

"Ana dear, have you thought about setting the wedding date?" Elizabeth asked.

"We had selected a date that was three weeks from the charity gala day," Ana trailed off. "Do you still want to get married that day?" she asked Christian.

"I'm ready to marry you tonight. But will you have enough time to make all the preparations?" he asked worriedly.

"We can get a wedding planner," Mia suggested excitedly.

"Don't worry about preparations. It can be done in one night. I just wanted to know if you still wanted to get married on that same date," Ana assured him.

"In one night? What kind of lame preparations are you talking about, Ana?" Kate asked in disbelief.

"Ms. Kavanagh, this will be the biggest wedding of the century," Ray stated proudly. "It's not only the youngest billionaire Christian's Grey's wedding, but also Ray Steele's only daughter's wedding. Nothing lame about it," he assured, glaring at the young blond woman.

"It's gonna be so much fun planning the bachelorette party," Andrea squealed.

"You're the maid of honor, so plan it. But make sure to schedule it within a week. I've a few bridal dress appointments 3 days later. Boys, you, dad, mom and my whole bridal party are coming, along with Mia, Grace and Elizabeth. I'll send the times to you tomorrow, okay?" Ana stated.

"Sounds good," the ladies agreed.

"Andrea, you're getting a raise for that lie, by the way," Christian smirked at the abashed look on his assistant's face. "Do you have to have a bachelorette party though?" he asked Ana, frowning.

"Yes, because you're having a bachelor party too. Who's your best man though, and who are your groomsmen?" Ana asked.

"Elliot, you're my best man," Christian said to his brother, making him beam and fist pump. "Dad, Taylor, Flynn...that's it since I have no one else," he said.

"That's not true. We want to be your groomsmen too. No offence, but I don't want to go to the dress shop," Liam stated.

"Really?" Christian was surprised.

"Why not? You're our foster dad now, and we all love you," Nicolas assured.

"We didn't take this huge risk for nothing," Caleb added, smiling.

"Thanks guys. It really means a lot," Christian was really touched.

"Hope is our flower girl," Ana said smiling at her daughter. "I'll have your tux appointment placed at the same time I have the dress shopping appointments. That way it'll be done at the same time. Now we have to select the card and theme. Am I forgetting something?" Ana asked.

"Location?" Grace reminded.

"I have another island which is empty. I think it'll be the perfect venue," Ana looked at Christian for his opinion.

"I don't care where we do it, as long as you're the one standing in front of me," Christian said, kissing on the side of her forehead.

"Okay, but what kind of wedding would you like?" Ana asked, and stole another kiss before he could reply.

"The kind that turns you into my wife," he replied with a soft smile.

Ana chuckled. "Biased," she whispered, making him laugh. "Color theme. Suggestions?" she asked everyone.

"Blue and green?" Gail suggested. Caleb pulled out a laptop from the side and attached it to the TV on the opposite wall. He googled the theme and everyone was able to actually see how it looked.

"Red and white?" Carrick suggested. Caleb again googled it.

"White and purple?" Christian suggested as he ran his fingers through Ana's new purple hair. Caleb googled, making all the girls sigh at the pictures.

"That actually looks lovely," Ana said with a smile as she looked at the screen. "We'll keep this theme for the actual wedding, but for the reception, a white and light gold theme with purple lighting. Slightly different, but gorgeous," Ana added.

"That looks amazing. Don't forget the photographers," Mia reminded.

"And cake," Hope reminded, making everyone smile at her.

"Yes, cake. Do you want to go cake tasting, or should we just order what we know we like," Ana asked.

"Order what we know we like. Why waste time?" Christian shrugged.

"Which bakery are you planning on ordering it from?" Mia asked.

"Sebastian will make it. He's the best baker in this whole universe," Ana gushed happily.

"Oh yum!" Bill and Hope echoed with happy grins on their faces.

Christian snickered watching their reactions and said to his bride, "Whatever you want."

"If we're done here, please excuse us," Christian said, as he looked at Ana for agreement.

Smiling, Ana nodded. "Yeah, I'm tired. I'd like to go to bed," she said, not looking away from Christian.

"I bet," Elliot teased. Ana poked her tongue at him, making him laugh loudly.

"Good night, you two. Go rest," Grace said smiling at her happy son and his bride-to-be.

Saying their goodnights to everyone, Christian and Ana left. They tucked Hope in before they went to the room they were staying in. Christian went to use the bathroom. When he came out, he found Ana was standing by the window, looking out at the sky. He came behind her, and wrapped his arms around her. "Hey there," he greeted. He felt her shaking. As a drop of water fell on his hand, he realized that she was crying. "Ana, hey, why are you crying?" he asked turning her around.

"I- I'm so sorry, C-Christian," Ana was crying bitterly, and she spoke between hiccups.

"Sorry? Why?" Christian was confused.

"How could I not understand you? I have a degree for God's sake! What kind of idiot I am?" Ana said to herself as she continued to cry.

Understanding that she was still feeling very guilty about the night of the gala, Christian hugged her tightly and made soothing noises. "It's okay, baby. You were right to be angry. If I was in your place, I would've done the same thing," he said.

"But...I should've trusted you! I accused you of risking my children. I knew you would never do that...but I still..." she hid her face with her hands and sobbed into them.

Christian tried to calm her down, but she wasn't stopping. He was getting worried for his bride-to-be. She was crying so hard that he suspected it couldn't be good for her health. He finally picked her up and placed her on the bed. Removing his clothes, he joined her. The next few hours, they spent making love, cuddling and talking about the incident and how they felt about it. They reconnected physically, emotionally and spiritually.

.

 **A/N: So…what did you think of the kidnapping? Hahaha…this must be the weirdest story. Lol….But I'm really enjoying myself writing it. Hopefully you're also enjoying reading it. Leave me your review, please.**


	26. Chapter 26

**DISCLAIMER:** **Fifty shades of Grey or any of its characters do NOT belong to me. I own the plot and more than a few characters though.**

 ***I would like to remind you that this is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to real people or places is accidental; though I did borrow some names and characters from other places that are not mine.**

 **Thanks so much to my awesome Beta, Ninkita**

 _ **** Lemon alert**_

 **Chapter 26**

 **.**

Christian had to go London the next day, for after the wedding he didn't want to be way from his family. Hope threw a tantrum to go with her dad. Ana felt guilty for keeping them away, so she allowed her to go. That afternoon, Hope and Christian went to London. Ana started the wedding preparations with Sebastian. Including the 6 boys, Christian had 10 groomsmen, which was less then Ana's 17 friends. So, Ana only included the female friends in her bridal party to make it even. Ana's bachelorette party was 3 days later. Christian's bachelor party was scheduled on the same evening too.

Andrea accosted Ana to go shopping for the party and for her honeymoon. All her friends gathered on the island, and after Ana handed Claude the reigns of the school, they went shopping. After 4 hours in the mall, Ana finally settled on a light purple, short, stretchy halter swing dress, hoop earrings in sterling silver, a pair of white fluffy feather suede stiletto heeled ankle strap sandals and silver crystal evening purse. She also bought some unique stuff for her honeymoon.

While Ana was enjoying the preparations for the wedding, on the other side of the ocean, Christian was worried. Hope got high fever on their second day in London. So, Christian was worried about her like any father would be about their sick child. Instead of leaving her with Luke Sawyer, Christian carried Hope to his meeting with the members of his London office. Christian had given her medicine after confirming with his mother and dressed her in a double breast magenta cashmere long coat with leopard-print leggings, matching hat and black knee-high boots. Hope kept her head on her father's shoulder as he carried her to the building.

"This youl oppice too," she asked, sleepily.

"Yes, baby girl. This is daddy's London office," Christian replied.

"It's pletty," Hope mumbled as she took in her surroundings over her father's shoulder.

They reached the conference room where the meeting was going to be held. The people that were waiting for Christian there were thoroughly surprised seeing him carrying a little girl. "Good morning, everyone," Christian greeted like it was normal for him to come to a meeting with a little girl.

"Good morning, Mr. Grey," the man in-charge of the London office shook hands with Christian. "Who do we have here?" he asked, curiously.

"This is my daughter, Hope. Don't mind her. She's not feeling well today," Christian explained.

"No problem, sir. Let us continue."

Hope stayed on her father's lap the whole time and would look up to the people in the room a few times. Half an hour into the meeting, she started wiggling around. Christian loosened his grip to see what she wanted. Hope smiled at her father, and climbed down from his lap. Hope looked around and started walking around the table. Christian realized that her fever must have gone down at the moment and she must be feeling more active. She would stop by each member and peek at the files in front of them. The members were amused by her cuteness, so they would move a bit so that she could see easily.

"Ebely one have papels. I want some," Hope demanded after she was done inspecting. Smirking at the little girl, Christian asked for some blank papers. Soon, Hope was given a few pens and a few blank papers. She climbed onto Christian's lap again and started drawing. Christian focused on the meeting, but kept a close eye on the little one.

.

.

.

She didn't know what had happened with her in the last 4 days. One moment, she had found a handsome young man to be her next Sub and the next moment, the boy was panicking and hitting her with a fire poker. It was a miracle the she was even alive. Later she learned that the boy had called the police and died from the hit on his head. She hadn't meant to hit him on the head. She was aiming for his back, but he had moved at the last moment. Elena had called Carrick to be her lawyer, but he didn't agree. He was rather rude about it too. Elena didn't know why, though. Usually Grace and Carrick were the first ones who always come to save her. She had tried to call Christian too, but he had hung up as soon as he heard her voice. Elena was sure that new girl of his had poisoned his mind against her.

She still couldn't believe that he was engaged. How did that happen? He used to share every one of his thoughts with her. But he didn't even call her those 6 months she had been in England. She also wondered how Christian met that Anastasia. Ugh! She had so many things to do. She had to remind Christian of his desire for BDSM, but she was stuck in this jail. She had this gut feeling that if she didn't get rid of that Anastasia soon, she would lose Christian forever, and Elena would never let anyone else have him. Christian Grey belonged to her only!

.

.

.

After the meeting was over, Christian knelt in front of Hope and asked, "Wanna go to see the London eye?"

Hope beamed at her father excitedly. "Can we?" she asked.

"Of course."

"Let's go!" Hope jumped down from the chair and started running towards the door. "Daddy, come on!" she urged.

Laughing at her eagerness, Christian followed behind her. "You feeling okay now?" he asked.

"I am!"

"Should we have lunch before going to the London eye, or after?" he asked as he took the little girl's hand.

"After... and then we go again," Hope replied with a mischievous smile, making Christian snicker.

They got in the car when Christian's phone rang. It was an unknown, local number. Frowning, he picked up his phone. "Hello?"

"Hello, Mr. C, It's me, Caleb."

"Hey, Caleb. How are you?" Christian asked, smiling.

"I'm good. Hey, mom said that I can get in touch with you since you're in London. I came to London last night. Do you want to get together?" Caleb asked.

"You're in London alone?" Christian frowned. He didn't like that a teen boy was alone in such a big city.

Caleb laughed from the other side of the phone. "I can almost hear the worry-filled thoughts running through your head," he teased. "I'm here to check on my estate. Why don't you join me here? It'll be fun. I would love to show you my estate."

"I'd love that," Christian smiled. "Hope and I are going to the London eye. Wanna join us?"

"It'll take me close to an hour to reach London. Should I just meet you there?" Caleb asked.

"Call me when you arrive. I'll let you know where we are at."

"Sounds good. See you in an hour then," Caleb said before they hung up.

"Cally's gonna come?" Hope asked tilting his head curiously.

"Yes. Caleb's coming with us to the London eye," Christian informed.

"Ale we going to his home?"

"Yes. He invited us to his estate," Christian informed both Hope and Taylor.

"YAY! His home is so big and so pletty," Hope wiggled in her car seat excitedly.

Christian dropped a kiss on her forehead and whispered affectionately, "My silly little one."

.

.

.

Ana and Sebastian arrived at the island she wanted to get married on. This whole island had nothing but trees and beaches. Ana raised her Aviator sunglasses over her head and looked around. "You know what you want here?" Sebastian asked as his reddish brown eyes took in their surroundings.

"Yeah. I want a huge reception hall in the middle of the island. Something with tables by the sides and a big dance floor in the middle? But I was thinking with pillars?" Ana looked at Sebastian for his thoughts. "Can you envision it?" she asked when he didn't comment immediately.

"How many guests are you thinking?" Sebastian asked instead.

Ana glared at the man and replied petulantly, "Close to seven hundred."

Frowning, Sebastian glanced at her. "Do you even know that many people?" he asked.

"The orphanage alone has close to four hundred children in it. Then there are my guests, Christian's guests, our parent's guests, school's teachers, Dad and Christian's business related guest and so on," Ana rolled her eyes at his foolish question.

Pinching her cheek, he said sternly, "Eye rolling is rude."

"Ouch! Sebastian!" Ana rubbed her cheeks and glared at him.

"So, a ginormous reception hall. What else?" he asked.

"Wedding aisle by the oceanfront, but not on the beach. I want the ocean as the background, but I absolutely don't want the sand," Ana informed excitedly. "I've got pictures of the theme and decoration idea for both the wedding aisle and the reception hall," she said, handing him the pictures.

"How many floors should the reception hall have?" Sebastian asked as he started going through the pictures.

"Three or four floors maybe? We'll need separate rooms for the bride and groom, for guests, a few for the kids and so on...maybe? Can you do some more research on it?"

"Yeah. So the wedding is in 8 days?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah. Don't forget the catering service," Ana reminded.

"Don't worry. I already contacted them and they'll arrive here the day before the wedding," Sebastian assured.

"And you'll personally make the cake?" Ana asked hopefully.

"You're my own. Of course I'll make the cake with my own hands," Sebastian gave Ana a soft smile.

"It means a lot, Sebastian."

Sebastian didn't reply at first, just patted on her head affectionately. "Yeah I'm that great," he added after a few seconds.

"Who's going to marry you? A priest, bishop, minister, rabbi or an officiant?" Sebastian asked smirking.

Ana gaped at him. "Shit! I forgot to discuss that with Christian," she stated sheepishly.

"Do that," Sebastian said smirking. Ana chuckled, thinking what would've happened if Sebastian hadn't reminded about that. "You want to see how I make it all?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah. I always wondered about it," Ana replied excitedly.

Giving her a small smile, Sebastian led Ana to the center of the island. Looking around for a second, Sebastian stood still for a second and closed his eyes. Ana had a hard time keeping her eyes open when suddenly the air picked up and a tornado started circling the island. Ana only blinked once and then, all of a sudden they were standing inside a huge empty reception hall. It looked just the way she had envisioned it. She turned her head and saw Sebastian was looking at the hall with his glowing red eyes. "Is this what you envisioned?" he asked. His voice didn't have its usual smooth seductiveness; instead it was distorted and growly.

"Yeah. This is perfect," Ana whispered as her hormones started reacting and she started crying. Sebastian's eyes dimmed as he stoically stared at the woman beside him. "It's so beautiful … thank you so much," Ana choked out in between her sobs.

"If I didn't know better, I would think that you were the only one who is overly emotional during pregnancy," Sebastian commented offhandedly, as he handed her a tissue paper.

"You're really rude and mean, for someone who is really sweet," Ana commented as she wiped off her tears.

Rolling his eyes, Sebastian led Ana out of the hall. "Let's find which side you want the wedding aisle," he said as they started looking around the four sides of the island. "We will need a port for the yachts and ferries," he added looking through the check list.

"I'm hungry," Ana stated, pouting a little.

Sebastian frowned at her and said, "You ate a few minutes before coming here, and we haven't been here more than ten minutes."

"It took twenty minutes to come here. I'm eating for three people, so excuse me if I want to eat again," Ana glared at him.

"Brat!" Sebastian muttered as he headed to their speedboat for the food container.

.

.

.

After spending their day at the London eye, they headed for Caleb's estate. Christian looked out of the window. The greenery seemed almost familiar to Seattle's own, but it was colder. "I'm so ectited, Cally. It's been so long I goned to your estate," Hope exclaimed excitedly at her older brother.

Caleb smiled at the little one. "Yeah. It was 2 years ago if I'm not mistaken."

"How often do you come here?" Christian asked.

"We come to London every vacation we get from school. We stay for a week, and we do surprise visits a few times throughout the year," Caleb replied.

"So the estate always stays well maintained?" Christian asked curiously.

"Yeah. Every one of our estates have tenants. Maintaining the estate and keeping up with the tenants are some of the duties an Earl has to do. So, we do our very best to balance all parts of our lives," Caleb explained. Christian nodded in understanding.

Their car came to a stop in front of a huge cast iron gate. The guard opened the door and let their car through. "Welcome to Jacobson Estate!" Caleb said with a smile. The huge Victorian style manor stood proudly in front of a huge bluebell garden. It was a two storied manor but it was really big. Ten servants, along with an older butler were waiting for them in front of the manor. As soon as the car stopped, the butler opened the door for Caleb.

"Welcome back, my lord," the butler said, bowing a little.

"Henry, this is Christian Grey, my foster father and you know my foster sister, Hope," Caleb introduced.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mr. Grey. Ms. Steele, oh my! You've grown to be such a beautiful young lady," Henry said taking Hope's hand and placing a kiss on it, making Hope giggle.

"Hello Mistal Henly, How do you do?" Hope greeted, beaming.

Christian smiled down at his daughter before glancing at the garden. "Bluebells. You have these flowers in the school garden too," he commented.

"Yes, Bluebell is my favorite flower. The garden there reminds me of my home here," Caleb explained with a rueful smile.

"How big is this estate?" Christian asked curiously as they headed inside the manor.

"300 acres," Caleb replied. Christian was impressed.

.

Caleb gave Christian a tour of the manor and the surrounding area. Christian was impressed at how well maintained and well taken care of the estate was. They spent that evening playing chess and talking about business. Christian realized that like Kyoya, Caleb was also quite a shrewd businessman. Hope demanded that they play hide and seek after she got bored of watching them playing chess. Her fever hadn't returned again, so she was cheerful like normal. They played hide and seek for an hour after dinner. Around 9 pm, Christian tucked Hope in. Christian and Caleb spent another two hours watching some movie. Around 11 pm, Caleb claimed that he was really sleepy. So, they said 'good night' to each other and retired to their rooms.

The guest room Christian was staying in was a perfect mix of black, white and blue. Christian was amused by the blue. He worked on his laptop for next two hours. Deciding to check on Hope again before going to sleep, Christian went out. He was looking down at his phone as he headed towards Hope's room when he heard the butler's voice.

"Where is Lord Jacobson? Didn't he come here to go to sleep?" It seemed the butler was talking to himself.

Frowning, Christian approached the butler and asked, "Mr. Henry, is everything okay?"

"Mr. Grey, It's just...master had come to sleep 2 hours ago. The servant forgot to give him his milk earlier, so I went to his room. But...his room is empty and so are the other rooms," the older man informed worriedly.

"Is it possible that he might have gone for a walk?"

The butler snorted. "Master doesn't believe in unnecessary workouts. He loves to sleep for as many hours as he can without being called lazy," Henry replied with a slightly amused smile.

Christian chuckled. "Maybe he's in some other room. This is a huge manor, after all," he suggested.

"I'll go look."

"I'll be in Hope's room. Let me know if you find him," Christian told him, and headed to his daughter's room. Hope seemed feverish. Worriedly, Christian sat beside the bed and ran his fingers through her hair, singing softly. The window of the room was open and the curtains were fluttering wildly due to the breeze. Christian decided to close the window as he didn't want Hope's fever to get worse. Walking up to the other side of the bed, Christian stood in front of the window. He grabbed the curtains; when suddenly his eyes were drawn to a place outside. Hope's window had a view of the back garden with tall trees behind the garden. Christian's eyes were on one of those trees.

There was a familiar figure standing there. He had seen this figure before. It was the grim reaper. Christian could make out the flowing fabric and the scythe. Christian didn't make any noise this time as he kept staring at it silently. He blinked and it was gone like before.

 _ **This is the second time.**_ Christian thought, frowning. _**First time could be a mistake, but what about the second time? And there was something strangely common about these two incidents, though I can't seem to figure it out at the moment.**_ He walked back to Hope's bedside after throwing another look out the window. A knock on the door made him turn to look in that direction. Christian recognized Caleb standing against the doorjamb. The hallway was dark and the bedside lamp was cascading mild light in Caleb's direction, making him look really mysterious.

"Hey, where have you been? Henry was looking for you," Christian said in a low voice so that Hope's sleep wouldn't get disturbed.

"He'll be fine. He worries unnecessarily," Caleb whispered back. There was something in his tone that made a shiver go down Christian's back. "Her fever came back?" Caleb asked, glancing at Hope's sleeping form.

"Hmm. It's hard watching her sick," Christian replied as he ran his fingers through Hope's hair before he checked her temperature again.

"Can I ask you something?" Caleb asked.

"Sure."

"Why do you see me? No one else does," Caleb asked, tilting his head curiously.

Christian looked at Caleb and was stunned to see his glowing blue eyes. He wouldn't have been surprised if Caleb had fully entered the room and the light had been reflected to his eyes. But Caleb's face was still hiding in the darkness of the hallway, only his eyes were glowing brightly. "Your eyes?" Christian asked. "And what do you mean?"

Caleb stepped forward and Christian was shocked. Caleb was wearing a black suit, black shirt and a black velvet cloak. The hood of the cloak was pulled back from his head. Christian recognized that cloak. "It was you..." Christian trailed off as understanding dawned on him.

"Don't worry. You're not on the list. I was returning from my job when you saw me," Caleb assured him with a slight smile. "I don't understand, though. A normal human being is not supposed to see grim reapers until it is their time of death, but you saw me twice already." He walked in and sat on the foot of the bed.

"I don't...understand..." Christian was confused and horrified...but mostly confused.

"I was chosen to be a grim reaper at the age of 15. You met Frau, right?" At Christian's nod, Caleb continued, "Well, he's a grim reaper, and he chose me to be his apprentice when he learned about the incident at the school."

"The vice-principal incident?" Christian asked to be clear.

"Yeah."

"But...weren't you...like 10 at the time of the incident?"

"Yes. But Frau was asked to choose an apprentice by his seniors, five years later. So, he was looking through human records when he found mine, and contacted me. I...was curious about the job so...I asked for two things before I consider the job."

"What were they?" Christian asked curiously.

"First thing was that I wanted to discuss it with my brothers and mom. The second thing was that I wanted to see him do the job first-hand. Frau agreed and took me to see how to reap a human soul. Truth to be told, I was terrified. But then, I thought about the pros and cons. Grim Reapers are divine beings that have supernatural abilities. They basically decide whether a person will live or die after watching their life records. I knew this power would not only help me with the reaping job, but also, in my prefect job. I'll be able to see the records of the accused before punishing them. That way I won't harm any innocent person. So, after informing mom and my brothers about this job, I went to get trained to be a Grim Reaper," Caleb explained the whole matter.

"I..." Christian sighed. "I really don't know how I feel about it. I mean ... you're a teenager. This is the time for you to enjoy life ... not take lives," he got up from his chair and started pacing back and forth. "And supernatural is real? I mean ... what the hell?" he kept muttering to himself.

"Mr. C," Caleb called in a calm tone. "There are a lot of things that are real in this world. Supernatural beings, multiple dimensions and so on," he informed. "When you decided to be a part of mom's life, you unknowingly decided to be a part of all this too," he added.

"What do you mean?" Christian asked.

"Did mom tell you about the Castigator family history?" Caleb asked instead.

"No..." Christian trailed off, wondering why they were talking about the family history all of a sudden.

"Will you love mom if she suddenly loses a hand or feet or... maybe gained a few limbs?" Caleb asked as he walked to the window and leaned against the wall beside it.

Christian snickered. "I don't know how someone gains 'a few limbs' but ... yes. I'll always love her, and will never leave her. That won't ever change. Why do you ask?"

"The family history is something that will either horrify you or change your view of the world. Just remember your love for her when she finally tells you," Caleb gave him a warm smile. "It's late. I should go to sleep. You should go to sleep too. That armchair is a foldable armchair bed," he pointed at the armchair at the corner.

"Sure. Thanks."

"The closet has extra blankets. Goodnight then," Caleb headed out but stopped by the door.

 **"** What if she was a monster? Will you still love her?" Caleb asked before leaving the room.

"As long as she's Ana, I will love her," Christian replied, like it was the most obvious answer to Caleb's question.

"Mr. C, there has to be something very special about you. No normal person can mate with the descendant of Castigators. Not only that, you've seen the Grim Reaper twice, and neither time were you on the to-die list. You should consider that," he said to the older man.

"I will. Goodnight, Caleb," Christian whispered as he pulled the armchair beside the bed. Nodding, Caleb left the room.

.

.

.

Ana was laying down on her bed, staring at the picture on her nightstand. It was the picture they had taken during the gala. As she stared at the picture, she felt like her heart wanted to tear through her chest and come out of it as she recalled that wretched night. Even though Christian had forgiven her, Ana couldn't forgive herself. She knew how protective Christian was about the kids, and she had still accused him of risking her children's safety. Her heart ached when she recalled those 7 days she lived thinking he would never forgive her and that she had lost him. No one knew what she had been going through from inside. She had to be strong in front of the children, but in the dark of night, she had cried herself to sleep.

After a few days though, she had to get away from her family so that she could properly mourn losing her love. If she didn't have so many lives depending upon her, she might also have thought about killing herself. She had sat by the window of the hotel room and thought of the moments she had spent with Christian. She had felt guilty about leaving Hope and the kids behind, but she knew she had to gather herself first. If it wasn't for their families, they might still have been separated from each other, trying to think of ways to talk to the other. She thought a million words won't be enough to bring him back, and neither would a million tears. All she knew was that she was lost without him.

As she lay on the bed, she could feel the chill creeping in; only the warmth of his body would be able to keep it off. A tear rolled down her cheek as she wrapped her arms around her body and wished they were his arms. Her phone rang, making her gasp in surprise. "Hey," she answered with a trembling voice.

"Were you missing me like I was missing you?" asked Christian from the other side of the phone as he noticed the trembling in her voice.

"Yeah. How did you know?" she asked softly as she wiped off her tears.

"Ana, baby, you resonate through my heart, like I do in yours. Of course I knew," Christian replied like he was stating a fact as he stood by the window on the other side of the world, staring at a picture of the young brunette that had his heart.

Ana giggled, "You're so corny."

"Are you laughing at me, Ms. Steele?" Christian threatened mockingly.

"Oh yeah. What are you going to do about it?" she teased.

"When I'm done with you, Ms. Steele, you'll be a wet mess," his voice took a seductive tone as he went to the armchair bed and lay down.

"I can't wait, baby," Ana said breathlessly. "How was your day? Did Hope's fever lessen?" she asked.

"Hope's fever lessened a few hours after breakfast. We went to the London eye. Caleb joined us there. He insisted that we come to his estate. We arrived here in the afternoon, he showed us around the estate," Christian trailed off.

"Is everything okay?" Ana asked noticing the silence.

"I ... I saw that reaper again tonight," he started, "Caleb told me the truth," he added after a few seconds.

"How are you taking it?" Ana asked softly.

"I ... I don't know, Ana. All my life, I never thought about supernatural stuff like other kids do. For me, it was all black, white and various shades of grays. I didn't for a minute think that there might be some other colors in life too," He sighed. "He hinted that I should start to believe in the supernatural if I want to endure the secret you are about to tell me," he added silently, "and I've been wondering what could be more puzzling and mind boggling than Grim reapers." He let out a rueful chuckle.

"Vampires are real," Ana blurted out. "If it helps," she added sheepishly.

"Wait ... WHAT ?!" Christian sat up on the bed, startled. "I think there's something wrong with the connection," he said after glancing at his phone. "I heard you say that Vampires are real," he clarified.

Ana rolled her eyes. "Nothing is wrong with your connection. I did say that," she pouted.

"Uh...I…um..." he started stammering. "How's that possible?" he finally managed to say.

"Truth is stranger than fiction, my love," Ana replied with a smirk. "It's because while fiction is obliged to stick to possibilities, truth is not," she added.

"Mark Twain? Seriously?!" Christian rolled his eyes.

"You're officially going to be a part of Castigators in a few days. You better start believing that quote if you want to be sane," Ana joked.

"So ... did you meet any Vampires?" Christian asked snickering.

"No, but there's a family in London. The family consists of six brothers, and their father. All of them are vampires. In fact, the fourth son, Kanato is Bill's childhood friend. Bill's been persuading him to join our school," Ana informed.

"Y-you're not joking?" Christian asked, surprised.

"No."

"Ana, I don't think your secret can scare me more than the possibilities that are running through my head," his voice was dry.

"You'll be fine. You might take some time to digest...but you'll be fine," Ana said confidently.

"Glad that you think so," Christian stated as he flopped back on the bed. "Hope's fever spiked after dinner. So, I'm staying in her room on a folding armchair," he stated trying to change the subject.

"Let's hope she gets well soon. She would be so upset if she was sick during the wedding. When are you guys coming back?"

"Our flight will leave tomorrow after lunch."

"Okay. Bring Caleb with you, will you? You guys need to go for your tux fitting the day after tomorrow, and I have a dress fitting. We need the whole bridal party available that day. Elliot and Andrea have scheduled our bachelor and bachelorette party that evening too," Ana informed as she yawned.

"Okay then. You should go to sleep now. You must be tired. What did you do today?" Christian asked.

"Sebastian and I went to the island and started on the venue preparation," Ana informed vaguely.

"You should really go to sleep then," he insisted.

"Yeah. Talk to you later, babe. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Love." They hung up with soft smiles on their faces.

.

 **A/N: The grim reaper mystery is out of the bag. What did you think about it? How many of you guessed it was Caleb? Anyways, the wedding events will start from the next chapter. Leave a review.**

 **And Thanks to all of you for your encouraging reviews. I never got more than 40 reviews in a story before but this story already reached 408! I'm so excited and grateful.**


	27. Chapter 27

**DISCLAIMER:** **Fifty shades of Grey or any of its characters do NOT belong to me. I own the plot and more than a few characters though.**

 ***I would like to remind you that this is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to real people or places is accidental; though I did borrow some names and characters from other places that are not mine.**

 **Thanks so much to my awesome Beta, Ninkita**

 _ **** Lemon alert**_

 **Chapter 27**

.

Christian's flight landed in Seattle around 9 in the morning. From the airport, they went straight to Escala, knowing that he had a busy schedule that day. Hope ran out as soon as the doors of the elevator opened.

"Welcome home!" Ana greeted them.

Surprised to see her there, Christian asked as he pulled her in for a kiss, "Hello love. What are you doing here? I thought you would be with your girls for your dress trial..?"

Ana giggled. "I missed you, and…" she hesitated. "We need to talk a little," she added.

"Sounds ominous," Christian frowned.

"A little…but I'm hopeful for a good outcome," she shrugged.

"Okay. Where did Hope go?" Christian asked, looking around.

Snickering, Ana informed, "Your angel needed to use the bathroom. So she ran straight to her room."

Christian shook his head laughing. "Where do you want to talk?" he asked.

"How about your library?" Ana suggested. "But change into some comfortable clothes first. I'll wait there with coffee." Nodding, Christian headed for the master bedroom, while Ana went to the kitchen.

.

"Okay, you have me worried. What's going on? Why are you here, instead of shopping for your wedding dress?" Christian demanded as he kept thinking of the worst. They gathered in the library room of the penthouse with coffee.

"I...I want to tell you about the second secret now," Ana confessed.

"What? Why? Weren't you going to wait for after our honeymoon?" Christian asked, confused.

"I…was, but I started feeling guilty. You've taken all the other secrets so well, so I'm hoping that you'd take this one easily too. I don't want you to hate me forever if you learn about it after getting stuck with me," Ana started fidgeting nervously.

"Ana, I'd love nothing more than to get stuck with you. Tell me," he encouraged.

"Okay. Here goes nothing…" Ana muttered. "It all started a long time back. About 650 years ago, an angel…Celeste, came to visit earth. She was the youngest sibling of Lucifer. When he heard that his sister was visiting earth alone, he sent his most trusted demon warrior to look after her. While visiting the earth, she fell into the hands of some evil humans. They used the holy signs, and trapped Celeste on an island where they wanted to perform experiments on her. By the time that demon warrior arrived on earth, it was already too late."

Christian was confused why she was telling him about angels and demons, but it seemed relevant to the past. So, he listened carefully.

Ana continued, "Without a thought about consequences, the warrior stepped inside the island and he got trapped too. His powers stopped working due to the holy signs, but he still managed to get those men out of the island. Celeste was too weak to even open her eyes and the warrior was powerless. So, for the first time, a demon begged to God. He begged for his charge's life. The almighty was so pleased with him that he gave the demon his powers back and in order to save Celeste's life, he turned her into a human. He told the warrior that Celeste's mate was a human and the day he arrived on that island, would be the day both Celeste and the warrior would be free from there. Till then Celeste wouldn't age."

"So, did her mate come?" Christian asked curiously.

Ana smiled widely. "A hundred and fifty years later…Duke Alistair Castigator discovered the island. The moment he saw Celeste, he knew that she was the one. They fell in love and got married. The warrior kept guarding Celeste as he had been ordered by Lucifer that he was to guard his sister as long as she stayed on earth."

Christian interrupted Ana. "Wait…Isn't Castigator your family name? Oh…the island!" Realization dawned on him. "Your island is the same island where that angel was kept?" he asked in wonder.

"Yeah. Anyways…the demon warrior was in pain though, since he hadn't had any souls to devour for so many years. Celeste and the warrior had become best friends. Seeing his pain, Celeste suggested he take her soul. Alistair protested and asked the warrior to take his soul instead. The demon warrior knew how much those two loved each other, so he made a contract with them. The soul of their second child would be his to devour."

"What?! And they agreed?" Christian frowned.

"It's all in the past, babe. May I continue?" Ana asked with an amused smile.

"Yeah. Go on…" he leaned forward, fully invested in the story.

Smiling, Ana started again. "With a bleeding heart, they agreed. A year later, Celeste gave birth to twins. The first one was a male, Edward, and the second one was a female, Divina. Alistair handed over his daughter to the warrior thinking he would never see her again, but the warrior didn't kill the baby…he couldn't. Something in him stopped him from harming that little girl. As the little girl started growing up, slowly the warrior fell in love with her and realized she was his mate and that's why he couldn't kill her. When Divina turned 17, the warrior and she got married. Celeste and Alistair were happy that their daughter was alive and happy."

"They let their daughter marry a demon?" Christian asked tilting his head.

"They were happy that she was alive. They wanted nothing more. Anyways, two years later, Edward, Divina's brother, married a girl he loved and the year after, they welcomed a son, Simone. Divina and the warrior didn't have any children of their own, so they loved Simone a lot. When Simone turned four, Celeste, Castigator, Edward and his wife died of Cholera. The responsibility of Simone fell on Divina and the warrior. They became Simone's parents and raised him well. When Simone had his third child at 24, Divina died due to health conditions, but before her death, she took a promise from the warrior that he would always watch over and protect the Castigator bloodline and everyone who is related to them by marriage, conception, or adoption," Ana stopped at that point for a moment, before she added, "Since then, the warrior… Sebastian Michaelis, has been watching over this family."

"Oh...wait a damn minute… Sebastian Michaelis as in…your Vice-Principal Sebastian Michaelis?" Christian asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, "Ana nodded.

"So, he's…a demon? A real demon? Demons are real?" Christian got up from couch and started pacing around the room. After a few minutes of silent pacing, he asked, "He protects the family?"

"He does. He really loved his mate, his Divina," Ana replied with a smile.

"Is there more?" he asked.

"Yeah. Come," Ana pat next to her. Sighing, Christian sat back down and asked for her to continue. "Simone's third daughter…was Claude's mate. He had a Faustian contract with Simone's second son. So, he came into the family through contract and then marriage. He had a son who died at a young age due to an accident. Since then Claude stayed on the island to make sure no one from this family would die like that again."

"Claude's a demon too? Well…I did see their eyes turn red. I thought I must have been mistaken. Come to think of it…I saw your eyes glow that same red too," Christian asked curiously.

"This is the main part that might make us strong or break us. So, listen carefully," Ana pleaded. "When I was six months old, the doctors found a heart defect in me. My case was so severe that the doctors had told my parents that I didn't have much time to wait for a heart transplant. With all the money they had, my parents tried hard to keep me alive. One night, my heart stopped beating and wouldn't start no matter what the doctors did. My mom had to have a hysterectomy due to some complications during my birth, so she wouldn't ever be able to give birth to another child. The thought of losing me made my parents desperate. In their desperation, my dad finally begged his ancestor, the demon warrior for help. The warrior came and informed my parents that my soul had already left my body. My parents begged and begged for a solution from him. After finally figuring out a way, Sebastian placed a condition to save me. There was only one way to revive me and he wanted rights on me."

"Rights?" Christian asked, confused.

"Yeah. The only way he could save me was to bind my lost soul to a small part of Divina's soul, which he was allowed to keep due to the contract, with his blood. The condition was that he would be my soul father, and like my biological father, he would have the same rights on me," Ana explained. "Dad didn't even think about it and agreed to the condition. The warrior did as he promised and I was gifted with a new life." Christian smiled with relief. "But there are a few side effects of that incident," Ana added. "I have some...extra powers that a normal person doesn't have; and all of my biological children will have a small amount of those powers," she finished with an expectant look on her face as she stared at Christian to observe his reaction.

"So, you have…demon blood in you," Christian asked to clarify.

"I do… would you still be with me…after knowing this?" Ana asked.

"I'm a little terrified…knowing that God is real and so are the angels and demons. That means whatever I did with my life before you came, the Almighty knows about it," Christian sounded dazed. "Fuck! You're kind of related to both Heaven and Hell! No wonder Sebastian and Claude kept glaring at me," he muttered, running his hand through his hair.

Ana was puzzled. "So you're not really worried about me having demon blood in me…but God being real?" she asked.

"Ana, I told you before that as long as it's you, I'll always love you. Nothing can change that. Your relatives might scare me a little, but our love would never suffer for that," Christian assured, holding her hands.

"Are you sure? What if you regret it later?" Ana asked worriedly.

"Woman! Go shop for our wedding dress," he commanded, pointing at the door.

"Oh Christian!" Ana hugged him tightly and happy tears started streaming down her face.

.

.

.

Ana arrived at the bridal store where her bridal party, her mom, Christian's mom, Mia, Kate and her father were already waiting. Christian's grandmother was also supposed to join them but she could not. They had arrived a few minutes before her and were waiting for her. "There you are," they greeted her with hugs and kisses.

"Sorry I'm late," Ana apologized.

"It's alright. We selected a few styles. The assistant is pulling them out at the moment. You can try them all and find out what you like and dislike about each gown. Then, we can combine your likes, and try to find that gown. Sounds good?" Andrea asked.

"Sounds perfect, Andy. You're the best," Ana placed a smooch on Andrea's cheek, making her snicker.

"I also selected a gown. I bet you'd love that one," Ray boasted smugly.

"We'll see," Meghan challenged rolling her eyes. Grace nodded her agreement.

"What's that about?" Ana asked whispering to one of her friends.

"Your dad selected the most...unique gown of this store," Ashley, Ana's friend shuddered.

"That bad?!" Ana asked seeing her friend's reaction.

"Trust me ... it's bad,"

The store assistant returned with 7 gowns. The first gown Ana tried had elaborately beaded crystal straps on a billowy tulle ball gown from Mori lee Bridal Dress collection. Ana loved the tulle at the lower part of the gown but felt the gown was too simple. The second gown was a fit and flare strapless Ivory tulle lace beaded wedding dress. Ana liked the color but not the style. The third dress was a lace wedding dress with sheer cutouts. Ana liked the lace and sheer combination but not the style. She was showing each gown to her people and sharing what she liked and disliked about each gown. Ray demanded that she try the gown he selected next. So, the fourth gown was an A-line sweetheart cathedral train tulle wedding dress. The bodice and the bottom of the dress had actual diamonds sewn in it. Ana's grimace was enough to tell her family that she didn't like the gown. Her dad pouted while her mom and mother-in-law snickered behind their hands.

The fifth gown was a mermaid lace wedding dress by Vera Wang. Ana loved the lace but she wanted something with sleeves. The sixth dress was a simple lace bodice tulle-bottom A-line wedding dress. Ana fell in love with the style, but wanted the skirt of her gown to be a little more ball gown style, with lace sleeves. The last gown was a strapless A-line wedding dress with a sweetheart neckline featuring a hand-beaded jeweled motif at the natural waist, scalloped hem and chapel length train. Ana liked the gown but didn't feel special in it. All the ladies combined what Ana had liked in each dress and started looking for the perfect gown.

After half an hour of searching the assistant finally pulled out two gowns. One was a light ivory color Maya wedding dress by Mori lee, and the other was a short sleeve 3D-Floral Appliques sheer neckline lace ball gown wedding dress from Tony Chaaya's 2017 collection. Ana tried on both dresses and fell in love with the Mori lee dress. She loved the slightly vintage feeling the gown gave. When she came out of the room, she was smiling so big that her friends and family understood in one look that she had found her dream gown.

"Oh Ana!" Grace gasped.

"My fairy is all grown up!" Meghan teared up.

"Oh baby girl! This looks amazing on you!" Ray choked out in surprise.

"So...are you saying 'Yes' to this dress?' her friends asked, joking.

Ana beamed at them and replied, "YES!"

"Your brown hair would've looked lovely with this dress. The purple looks...wild," one of Ana's best friends, Marie said sighing.

"I plan on changing it back to its previous color," Ana assured her.

"It'll look amazing then," Marie beamed excitedly.

.

.

.

A few miles away at a branded tuxedo store, Christian was trying on tuxedos with his groomsmen. "That printed tux is so amazing!" Bill exclaimed once again as he searched the store for unique looking tuxedos. Caleb and Tom simultaneously rolled their eyes before trying on the next design. "So, dad," Bill called. The boys had started addressing Christian like that ever since the Indian wedding. "Are we wearing purple tuxedos like the theme?" he asked.

"Um ... no. No one is wearing a purple tux," Christian replied with an amused smirk.

"What are we doing to match the theme then?" Bill asked worriedly.

"Stop nagging, Billa. You're like a girl trapped in a boy's body," Tom grumbled pinching the bridge of his nose.

"And you're just jealous that I'm awesome," Bill poked his tongue at his brother.

"All the groomsmen are wearing purple buttonholes to match the theme," Christian replied, interrupting the brothers.

"Thank fucking God for that," Elliot said as he got out of the changing room.

"Dude, Language!" Christian scolded. "There are kids here."

"So black tuxedos and purple buttonholes?" Carrick asked as he checked himself in the mirror.

"Yeah," Christian replied.

"Better than the purple waistcoats I thought I would have to wear," John Flynn commented, smirking.

"Hey, Flynn, did I introduce you to my foster sons?" Christian asked.

"Not really. You should though, since we will be spending a lot of time together for your wedding." The boys introduced themselves with their first names. "You're from England too?" Flynn asked, surprised.

"England? They are all young Earls," Christian informed proudly.

Surprised, Flynn stated, "My apologies, my lords."

"Please, don't be formal. You can call us by our names," Caleb said with a kind smile.

"Ray should've come with us. He could've gotten his tuxedo too," Carrick said.

"He'll join us later. Grandpa wanted to be the first of us to see mom in her wedding dress," Jose informed with a secret smile. "He also called the wedding dress store last night to get the most expensive gown for his daughter. From what I heard he demanded that the dress should have diamonds in it," he added.

"Yeah ... mom won't like that. She likes simple sophisticated things, not gaudy stuff," Nicolas stated.

"Do you think she will choose a Boho style wedding dress?" Bill asked hopefully.

"God I hope not. But...I think she can pull it off," Nicolas replied thoughtfully. The other boys just looked confused and were giving Nicolas and Bill weird looks.

"WOW!" Elliot said in shock. "I can feel my dick retreating into my body."

Christian smacked him behind his head and hissed, "Don't be crude, asshole!"

"Dude, we can date a girl better than you," Bill challenged smugly. "So don't start with that manly shit, because you'll lose."

"Can't believe I'm saying this...but I agree with him," Nicolas said smirking up to the older man.

"And I thought I was a badass when I was a teenager," Elliot stated, impressed. Shaking his head, Christian went back to look in the mirror to see if the fit was right.

.

.

.

The girls looked around the shop for perfect bridesmaid's dress. They decided to stick to the theme color for the dress, so they had limited choices if they wanted readymade dresses. The shop manager assured that they could get other designs in that color done if the payment was right. Everyone agreed to it and had been looking at different styles since then. Andrea finally found the perfect dress and showed to the girls. Even Ana loved it. It was a chiffon one-shoulder lavender color Vestidos Para Festa bridesmaid dress. It was then time for Mia, Kate, Grace, Gail and Meghan's dresses.

Kate chose a royal blue off-shoulder mermaid style evening dress. Mia chose a wine red Vestidos De Festa Vestido Longo sweetheart neckline dress. Grace got an elegant classic V-neckline and A-line skirt silhouette with beautiful ruching on the neckline, jade tiffany chiffon dress, and Meghan got a gorgeous illusion half sleeve floor length pearl pink mermaid lace ball dress.

Ray had left after seeing Ana's dress to join the boys.

"Mommy, my dless!" Hope reminded. She had been napping for a while.

"I remember, my heart," Ana kissed the little girl's forehead, making her grin.

"Let's choose together?" Grace suggested excitedly. Since Hope was the only little person in that whole shop, everyone got excited at the prospect of getting a dress for her.

"We'll need two dresses. One is for during the ceremony, and another is for the reception in the evening," Ana informed before everyone started to search.

"I think dividing into two teams would be easier," Mia suggested. "One team could look for the ceremony dress and the other could look for the reception dress."

"Great idea, Mia," Ana praised, going along with the idea of making two teams. In one of the team were half of the bridal party with Grace and Meghan in it, and the other team had the other half of the bridal party with Kate and Mia in it. Ana sat down with Hope and munched on the appetizers the shop assistant served while others started searching for the dresses.

Grace and Meghan found a jewel-neck sparkly gold sequined flower girl dress with long sleeves for the reception. "Oooh mommy, It's so pletty!" Hope gasped and wiggled happily.

"Do you like it?" Grace asked.

"Yes glanma Glace. I luv it," Hope got down from the couch and started inspection the dress. "I want it mommy," she announced after a few moments.

"What do you think about this dress?" Mia asked holding up a bowknot layers tea-length floral organza flower girl dress.

"It's pretty...but I want something full length and something that goes with the theme. So... maybe white or light purple?" Ana suggested.

"I want mommy like one!" Hope informed.

"Mommy like one?" Ana asked.

"That colol?" Hope tilted her head innocently.

"Got it!" Mia nodded and went back to searching.

Ana's friend, Ashley found a dress. "What about this one?" The dress was beautiful but the shoulders and back part of the dress were made out of sheer fabrics.

"I don't think it's appropriate for a child to wear," Ana shook her head. "Children should look cute...not sexy. I don't think anyone under the age of 16 should look sexy and parents shouldn't allow that," Ana said sternly.

"That's so boring, Ana. How can a teen girl show up in school dances without looking sexy?" Mia moaned.

"Mia, girls have all the time in the world to look sexy. They don't need to start doing so before they are 16. This world is not a safe place for either boys or girls of that age. Why invite more trouble?" Ana explained patiently.

"I agree with Ana," Grace said, frowning as her thoughts went to her former trusted friend, Elena.

"Okay. So 'No' to this dress?" Ashley asked. Ana nodded. The girls went back to search some more.

Kate came back with an ivory color bow tiered ruffled tulle floor length flower girl dress with lace beaded bateau cap sleeves. "How about this one?" she asked.

"Wow Kate. This dress is beautiful," Ana beamed at the blonde. "Hey, Hope, what do you think?" she asked.

"Mommy, it's so fluffy and pletty. I luv it."

"We'll take it," Ana informed the assistant.

.

.

.

The boys decided to get lunch after they were done with their tuxedos. Ray had joined them a few hours ago and got his tux too. They came to the Mile High Club. Christian showed them around the club as he was the owner. "I like it," Nicolas stated looking around. "It's really sophisticated," he added.

"Do you sell cocaine here?" Bill asked.

"Excuse me?!" Christian frowned, startled by Bill's question.

"I heard some clubs sell cocaine," Bill informed innocently making his brothers face-palm.

"Just stop, Bill. Your stupidity is making my brain cry," Liam begged.

"You're a mean asshole!" Bill replied with his hands on his hips.

"Boys! Language, Bill! No cursing!" Christian scolded sternly.

"But he..." Bill tried to complain but Christian stopped him with his "NO!" Huffing, Bill sat down and sulked.

"Peace!" Tom whispered to Caleb who snickered silently.

"Don't make fun of your brother!" Christian scolded Tom and Caleb. Nodding, they smothered their smiles.

Looking up, Christian noticed Flynn and Elliot were staring at him. "What?" he asked.

"Dude! You sounded just like dad used to sound when we were teenagers," Elliot said excitedly.

"I still sound like that," Carrick stated, raising his eyebrow from beside Elliot.

"Yeah. For a second there, I thought my father appeared in front of me," Flynn said in wonder.

Rolling his eyes at Elliot and Flynn, Christian pointed at their menus. "Order."

"I'll have a medium rare grilled beef steak with mashed potatoes and barbecue sauce," Bill ordered when the waiter arrived.

"Weren't you supposed to be a vegetarian?" Liam asked sarcastically.

"I'm supposed to be dieting too. So?" Bill replied snidely.

"Enough with you boys. Behave!" Ray scolded.

Grimacing, the boys replied, "Yes sir!" Amused, the others ordered their food as well.

"So ...um ...did everyone find what they were looking for?" Christian asked Ray.

"Don't know. I only stayed till Ana found her dress," Ray replied, shrugging.

"Oh?" Christian tried to sound uninterested. "So, did she find what she was looking for? Is it...white?"

"Yeah she found her dress. I suggested a gorgeous diamond encrusted white gown but she chose a rather simple ivory gown," Ray pouted.

"GRANDPA!" Caleb, Nicolas and Bill yelled.

"What?" Ray asked innocently.

"Don't tell Dad about mom's wedding dress! The groom is NOT supposed to know about it," Caleb reminded.

"Shit!" Ray gave them a sheepish look making Christian smirk mischievously. Carrick, Elliot and Flynn were laughing silently.

"So ...Ivory?" Christian asked, grinning at his father in-law.

"You'll get me in trouble!" Ray moaned.

"So..." Carrick cleared his throat to put Ray out of his misery and divert everyone's attention. "I'd like to make a toast," he said. Adults raised their wine glasses and the teens raised their water, root beer and soda glasses. "Congrats and good luck to my younger son for his upcoming wedding. In two days, you'll legally be a husband and a father. If you need any advice or help, we can always come to me, your father. I love you son," Carrick said with a proud smile.

Christian had always craved Carrick's approval of his life choices ever since he had dropped out from Harvard. He hadn't felt like he got that approval when he earned his first million, or his first billion; but today he got that approval with his choice of bride and that made Christian really happy. "Oh dad!" he said before standing up from his chair and hugging his father.

"I'm so proud of you son," Carrick said, overwhelmed with happiness, as Christian's hugs meant the world to him. Christian's phobia had never allowed his parents to get hugs but that had changed.

.

.

.

"Hey Ana, can I ask you something?" Kate asked as the ladies headed out of the bridal shop.

"Sure. What's up?" Ana titled her head.

"Please don't take offence...but why did you buy a 1200 dollar dress when you could've bought something more expensive?" Kate asked curiously.

Ana smiled dreamily and replied, "Because that was the only dress that made me feel like a bride. Prices don't make dresses special; it's how we feel wearing them. It's not that I didn't like those other dresses, but this one...gave me butterflies in my stomach."

Kate smiled and nodded. They joined the others by the car when one of Ana friends asked, "Ana, it was a wonder that they had lots of your size dresses in their collection. Because I heard it takes months to make one."

Ana chuckled. "When I booked the appointment, I already explained my situation to them. That's why they kept my sizes in different designs," she explained.

"What about the bridesmaid dresses? When will they be ready?" Andrea asked.

"I paid triple to get them done in one day. Tomorrow evening we can pick them before the rehearsal dinner," Ana winked at her friends making them chuckle as they knew Ana would've thought about everything already.

.

"So Andy, what's today's agenda?" Ana asked with a smile as they got seated in one of the restaurants for lunch.

"We have a spa appointment next. After that, we will get ready for your bachelorette party," Andrea winked with a mischievous smile.

"Okay," Ana replied with a raise eyebrow. "What about Hope?" she asked knowing the party wouldn't be age appropriate for Hope.

"Sebastian will take Hope, Mrs. Grey and Mrs. Steele home after the spa," Andrea answered. "Mrs. Grey, Mrs. Steele, I'm sorry for not inviting you guys...but we wanted a youngster party," she explained apologetically.

"We understand, honey, and anyway we have plans of our own," Grace informed smirking at the young girl.

"That's good news. So, you ... actually talked to Sebastian, Andrea?" asked Rhea, one of Ana's bridesmaids.

"What do you mean?" Mia asked curiously, wondering who this Sebastian was.

"Andrea has a crush on my godfather," Ana explained, teasingly. All her friends knew Sebastian to be her uncle and godfather. They thought he was Ray's younger brother.

"Oh really? Is he handsome?" Mia asked excitedly as Andrea blushed deep red, making everyone laugh.

"OH he's sooo hot!" Ana's friends fanned themselves as they got lost in Sebastian's fantasy, making Ana smirk.

"Okay ... now I'm curious too," Kate stated as she looked at the girls.

"You both can meet him when he arrives," Ashley suggested smirking. Ana snickered at their antics.

"Mommy?" Hope whispered.

"Yes baby," Ana whispered back.

"Why all the aunties tuln led when they see Sebby?" Hope asked tilting her head innocently.

Ana chuckled that even Hope noticed that. "They want to be Sebby's girlfriend," she answered winking. Hope giggled at that.

Everyone ordered lunch and started chatting. Kate and Mia were enjoying themselves too. "Mrs. Grey, Mrs. Steele, what are your plans?" Marie asked, sipping on her cocktail.

"We're meeting an interior designer. She's going to design nurseries for both of our houses," Meghan informed. 

"And a room for Hope in our house," Grace added.

"Can I make a request?" Ana asked.

"What is it, darling?" Grace asked.

"Make sure there is only one crib in both of the nurseries, and it's a little bigger than the average ones."

"Wait...one? But I thought you're having twins?" Mia asked confused, before Grace could ask.

"I've a few twin infants in the manor, and according to my experience, they stay well and happy if they are not separated much," Ana explained.

"We'll remember, dear," Grace assured her.

They finished lunch and headed to the spa. The adults got waxes, facials, manicures, pedicures and hair treatments. Ana got the beautician to change her hair color into a mahogany color with caramel highlights. Ana also got a special crystal pedicure for her wedding. Hope got a manicure, pedicure and hair treatment. When they were done, they came out of the salon only to be greeted by Ana's recently bought black Lamborghini Murcielago LP640. Sebastian was leaning against the car. He was wearing a black blazer, white V-neck t-shirt, light blue ripped skinny jeans, sunglasses, and black combat boots. Ana could hear her friends swooning behind her.

"Holy hotness! Who is that?" Mia breathed.

"THAT... is my godfather," Ana replied smirking. "Hey Sebastian," she greeted, "How are the kids?"

"Everyone is good. They are excited about the wedding. They all had a spa day and special lunches too," Sebastian informed placing a kiss on her cheek. "How are you? Found the wedding dress?" he asked affectionately.

"I'm good, and yes, I found the dress. Can you take it with you? It's in the car."

"Sure, but I'm getting a peek," Sebastian stated smirking. "Hello, beautiful ladies. I hope you all are having fun?" he asked Ana's bridal party. 

"Yeah," the girls swooned at his seductive smile. 

"Damn!" Kate whispered making Sebastian's smirk wider. 

Rolling her eyes, Ana pointed at the car, "Go, before all my bridesmaids melt into a puddle of goo."

Smirking, Sebastian knelt down and asked Hope, "Ready to go, Princess Hope?"

"I'm leady, Sebby. Bye, bye mommy," Hope waved as Sebastian picked her up and took her to the car. Grace and Meghan said their 'goodbyes' and joined Sebastian in the car and left.

The girls went to Fairmont Olympic Hotel where Andrea had booked the largest suite for them. Christian had paid for this suite as a gift to his bride and her bridal party. They started getting ready for the party which was being held in that room. A few hotel workers arrived and decorated the living room as Christian had instructed them to do. Andrea oversaw the preparations while others got ready. She also got ready after the workers left. Ana was wearing a stylish A-line V-neck sleeveless short white dress with appliques. Others were also wearing various designs of short dresses.

Everyone gathered in the living room and was surprised by the decorations. "Wow?" Ana gave Andrea questioning looks.

"What? I've an amazing boss," Andrea replied with a smirk. "He wanted to give my best friend something for her wedding since she refused to take any money from him," she added.

"He's paying for his and all his groom's men's tuxedos. He's also paying for those ferries that're going to take the guests from Seattle to the island," Ana stated smugly as she took out her phone.

 **Thank u 4 th suite!- A** she texted Christian.

 **My pleasure** **, love. Enjoy! -C** The reply came a few seconds later.

Smiling, Ana took a seat on the couch. Someone knocked on the suite door, making Andrea squeal excitedly.

"Do you think Andy brought strippers?" Marie asked.

Rhea shrugged, "I don't know."

Andrea came back with a woman around their age. "This is Mistress Scarlet," Andrea introduced. "She's here with some...surprises," she added with a giggle.

"What kind of surprises?" Ana asked suspiciously.

"Let me show you, lovely ladies," and with that Mistress Scarlet opened her bag and started pulling out various shapes and kinds of sex toys.

"Oh My God!" the girls giggled excitedly.

Soon the girls had bought several types of toys and were teasing each other. Kate suddenly asked, "Hey, Ana! Which of these dildos comes close to Christian's size?"

"Oh yeah. Do tell!" Ana's friends leaned forward excitedly.

"Really don't wanna know my boss's penis size, guys," Andrea winced.

"And I don't wanna know my brother's," Mia shuddered.

"Close your ears and eyes you two," Ana said before she picked the 8 inch dildo.

"Holy hell!" Kate breathed out enviously.

"Oh my!" the girls panted.

"He's...two inches bigger than this one...and thicker," Ana stated smirking.

"Oh...Fuck!" even Mistress Scarlet gasped at that.

"Lucky bitch!" Ashley panted. "That's so not fair," she pouted, while others nodded. "I demand some dicks for being deprived of sex for so long and Ana getting married," she teased.

.

.

.

The men went paint-balling first, as soon as they were done with their lunch. Then, they went to a car show. "Choose a car. I'll buy it for you. It's my wedding gift for you," Elliot said to his brother as they entered the car show.

"Really?" Christian asked, surprised.

"Yeah."

They started looking around when a car caught Christian's eyes. It was the new Apollo Arrow in yellow. He started reading the car's features when he heard his father chuckle. Turning, he gave Carrick a questioning look. "You should look into a family car first... instead of a sports car," Carrick suggested. 

"I will, dad...after Elliot is done buying me this car," Christian grinned mischievously, making his father snicker. "Lelloit!" Christian called his brother over. He was getting married and he still called Elliot 'Lelliot' like he used to do when they were young children. 

"Found something you like?" Elliot asked. 

"Yeah. This one," Christian caressed the hood of the car lovingly. "It's calledthe **Apollo Arrow** ," he added. 

"Dude! This car is amazing!" Elliot exclaimed. "I'll talk to the selling people now," he said before leaving. Soon, Christian joined his brother and they finished the required formalities. His car would be delivered in 3 weeks.

"Now that all these are done...let's go look for a family car. I love how that Hyuindai kona looks," Christian said as he headed towards the car's direction.

"Wait a minute!" Elliot stopped. "family cars are less expensive than sports cars," he stated.

"Yeah," Christian grinned at his older brother.

"Asshole!" Elliot exclaimed but then burst into laughter. "Good one, bro!" He was impressed and really happy with the changes in his brother.

.

After buying that car, Christian stood by a pillar as the others looked around. He thought back to what he had learned that morning and started recalling the whole story. It was hard to wrap his head around the fact that God, angels, demons, heaven and hell were real; especially when he didn't believe in them.

"You looked lost in thought. Are you okay, dad?" Tom asked as he joined Christian.

"Um..." Christian didn't know how much the boys knew about the island's history. "Just...learned about something that I'm not sure about. I thought it wasn't real...that all these were just stories to scare people...but.." he trailed off.

Tom stared at the older man silently before saying, "Mom told you everything about the island, didn't she?" he guessed.

"You boys know about it?" Christian asked surprised but relieved.

Tom smirked before nodding. "Yeah...we all do. How are you feeling about it?"

"I...I don't think it has sunk in yet," Christian confessed. Tom nodded in understanding.

"What are you two doing here? I found this amazing car!" Bill gushed excitedly. "I'm so going to buy that car!" he added.

"Um...no, you're not. Not until you turn 20. You don't need a sports car before that," Tom stated raising his eyebrow at his brother.

"But 20 is another 4 years away," Bill whined. "Can't I have the car for my 16th birthday next month?" he begged.

"Nope. You'll get a normal car first, so that you can get used to driving on big streets," Tom explained.

"You're so mean, Tommy," Bill whined, stomping his feet.

Christian patted Bill on the back and said, "Your first sports car will be a gift from me on your 17th birthday...only if you don't get into any accidents with your first car."

"Really?! Promise?" Bill said excitedly.

"Promise," Christian laughed at Bill's excitement.

"I'll go to Autobahn with this car," Bill stated excitedly making Christian and Tom's eyes widen in horror. By the time, they could say anything to him, he was already gone.

"How do you guys manage him every day?" Christian asked as he stared at Bill's retreating figure.

"I'll have grey hair by the time I turn twenty," Tom sighed.

.

.

.

 **A/N: Sorry for the cliff but this chapter was getting really long. What do you think about their parties so far? Let me know in the review.**


	28. Chapter 28

**DISCLAIMER:** **Fifty shades of Grey or any of its characters do NOT belong to me. I own the plot and more than a few characters though.**

 ***I would like to remind you that this is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to real people or places is accidental; though I did borrow some names and characters from other places that are not mine.**

 **Thanks so much to my awesome Beta, Ninkita**

 ** _** Lemon alert_**

 **Chapter 28** **.**

"What's next, Andrea? Are we going to some club now?' Mia asked excitedly.

"Yes. Ana, the rest of our group demanded to be included in this party even though they are male and are not in bridal party. So ... Jax booked his club for us and we're partying there. Two limos are coming to pick us up," Andrea informed. "Jax and the others have a surprise for you," she added.

"The boys are in on this! Wow! Thanks guys!" Ana hugged Andrea and her friends.

"We're your best friends, Ana. We wanted a last group party before your marriage. You're the first one to get married in our group, after all," Jennifer, one of Ana's bridesmaids said with a grin.

"I was also the first one to get pregnant and have a baby," Ana replied, smirking. Her friends started giggling.

"Kate, Mia, you two are invited to join us too," Andrea said.

"I'd love to meet all your friends," Mia replied excitedly.

"Okay then," Ana said when the phone rang. It was from the reception to let them know that their car was here to pick them up. The girls piled into the car in ten minutes and headed for Jax's club. It took half an hour to reach their destination. The club looked like a warehouse from outside. "Are you sure this is the place?" Mia asked hesitantly.

"Yeah," Ana assured. "Don't worry, it looks much better from inside," she winked at her sister-in-law.

"Okay. If you're sure," Mia accepted.

They entered the club and it was like they had entered into another dimension. The interior of the club was really stunning with vibrant lights. A group of 8 boys were sitting and loudly talking to each other over the music playing in the background. "Hey guys!" Ana called out.

"ANA BANANA! How are you, girl!?" A jock-looking blonde guy jumped up from the couch and headed for them. He hugged Ana, swinging from side to side. "Missed you, girl! Why are you so busy these days?" he whined. Suddenly, he pulled back a little and looked down at Ana's belly. "Does your hubby-to-be know you're pregnant?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

Ana giggled and nodded. "Yeah, he was there during the conception," she joked.

"Congrats, little one!" another guy came forward and hugged her. This guy was more muscular than the previous guy and had block tattoos on his throat.

"We want hugs too," a skinny boy came and pushed the other two aside and hugged Ana. "Girly, I'm really angry with you. You didn't even introduce us to your hubby-to-be," he pouted.

"Liar!" Ana gasped, "I introduced all of you to him at Hope's birthday."

"Oh yeah! Forgot," the guy gave a sheepish smile making the others snicker and Ana narrow her eyes at him. "I really, really forgot," he repeated. The other five guys also came forward and hugged her.

"Let me introduce you to these new two faces," Ana stated puling Mia and Kate to the front. "This is Mia, Christian's younger sister, and this is Kate, Christian's brother's girlfriend. Girls, that guy," she pointed at the first guy who had hugged her, "is Jax. He is the owner of this lovely club. That tattooed mister is Jace, Jax's stepbrother. They plotted to get their parents to marry," Ana added smirking.

"Really? How?" Mia asked.

"My dad and his mom were single. When we learned that, we decided that since we're already best friends, we would love to be brothers as well. So, we introduced them and that was it," Jace replied with a smug grin.

"This guy is Ryan," Ana pointed at a handsome looking lean guy. "He's a nurse, He was the one who suggested the IVF idea when I was looking for ways to conceive a baby," she explained. "The rest are Noah, Luis, Owen and Alex. They are just spoiled brats," she added teasingly.

"HEY!" the boys protested before dragging the girls to the couches to take seats. "Since it's still your bachelorette party, we decided you deserve to see some handsome guys strip and grind," Owen stated, wiggling his eyebrows.

"So...you guys are going to strip and grind for me?" Ana asked smirking.

"You wish..." Alex snickered.

"We invited a few... guests who'll strip and grind for you," Luis informed as he trembled in anticipation.

"Why do YOU guys look so excited if the strippers are for Ana?" Jennifer asked from her seat behind Ana. "You all are suspiciously giddy," she added, narrowing her eyes.

"You doubt too much, my love" Noah stated with a charming smile.

"They are here!" Jace announced. The boys quickly took their seats. "LIGHTS!" Jax yelled and the lights were turned off. The music started and the girls could see seven male shadows were dancing with the beats. The song **"I'm sexy and I know it"** started playing and the lights were turned on. The girls gasped in horror and disgust. On the stage were seven old men singing and dancing with the beat as they started stripping.

"Holy hell!" Ana whimpered in disgust as each piece of clothing was removed. The boys had their hands pressed over their mouths as tears ran down their faces, shaking from the effort it was taking them to stop their laughter. The girl shuddered as the old dudes removed their pants to reveal they were only wearing shiny thongs.

"My eyes!" Andrea cried out.

"I'm going to kill those bastards!" Ashley whimpered. Jennifer just nodded in agreement. Even disgusted, the girls couldn't stop looking as the old men were dancing really well for men their age.

"Damn! I hope I am able to move my hips like that when I'm their age," Mia whispered as she stared at the strippers.

"I always thought I would be into older men, but watching them I'm glad to declare I'm not," Kate wrinkled her nose as the men started moving their hips, which caused their lumping dicks to move too.

"WHY THE HELL ARE WE STILL WATCHING THEM?" Marie yelled before shouting, "STOP THE MUSIC!"

The music stopped and the men finally stopped dancing. "Didn't you like our performance, young lady?" one of the men asked Marie.

Marie gasped. "Young lady? Look sir, you guys dance really well for your age. But we don't want to watch our grandfathers swinging their cocks. I'm sorry," she shuddered. The rest of the girls and the boys were almost rolling on the floor from laughter.

"Look, young lady, women still die to watch us swing our thick cocks," another man said smugly.

"JAX!" Marie yelled. Still laughing and unable to talk, Jax got up from the floor and handed the men their check. The men left a few minutes later. "You guys are awful! You ruined that poor girl's bachelorette party. If you wanted to give her strippers at least you could've brought good ones!" Marie exclaimed angrily. "Look how sad..." she trailed off as she finally noticed that all the other girls, especially Ana, were laughing their asses off. "Don't encourage them," Marie scolded the girls.

"M-Marie...hehhe...they...they just got their...revenge...for the...prank we did on them...last time!" Ana informed between her laughter.

Realization dawned on Marie. "Oh? OH! That one!" she also started laughing after that. Last year, the boys had decided that they wanted to form a boy band, and they chose punk rock hairstyles for their look. Ana and the girls had exchanged their hair gels with a jelly and glue mix as well as mixed body colors in their water just before they took showers. They boys were super pissed about it as the girls had their laughs.

"Yes...now our souls finally got peace!" Noah announced.

"Good for you, boyfriend. Because you won't be getting any action from now on," Jennifer stated with a raised eyebrow.

Noah's face dropped. "WHAT?! But why? You pranked us too!" he whined. The others snickered at the poor guy.

"You made me see old cocks. Now I'm too disgusted by cocks to want to watch, touch or be near one," Jennifer informed casually.

"NO! Don't say that!" Noah looked like he was about to cry.

"Okay, enough!" Ana interrupted before Noah could start crying. "Jenny is just teasing you, Noah," she informed.

"Really?" Noah gave his girlfriend a hopeful look. Jennifer burst into laughter and nodded before hugging and kissing her boyfriend.

"That was a good prank," Ana praised the boys. "But just remember...we WILL take revenge for those...wrinkly old bunch of dicks you made us see," she added with an evil smirk.

"As if you can top that," Jace stated smirking.

"You shouldn't have done that," Andrea said in a singsong voice.

"Yeah man!" Jax agreed as he recalled 4 years back he had done the same and ended up with a bald head and a pink sparkly dick tattooed on it.

.

.

.

Around 9 pm, the boys were dropped off at the Steele house. They had dinner at another restaurant after the car show. Elliot looked more and more excited as the time passed. "Why do you look so excited?" Christian finally asked as their car headed out.

"Now that the kiddies are not with us, we can finally get to the most awaited part of this bachelor party!" Elliot announced grinning.

"What part is that?" Christian asked suspiciously.

"The strip club!" Elliot announced as he wiggled in his seat excitedly.

"Dude! Really?!" Christian asked in annoyance.

"Yup!"

Christian's phone rang before he could curse at his brother. The id showed that it was Ana. "Hello, love. How's your party going?" he asked sighing.

"Well...the strippers that were invited to this party were older that my grandfathers. So, you can guess how this party is going," Ana replied with a chuckle.

"Wait what? Your strippers were old?" Christian sat up straight. Others in the car gave him curious looks.

"Yeah. It was a prank from my male friends. They decided that this was the perfect time to get revenge for the last prank we girls pulled on them," Ana informed him, laughing. "How's your party going so far? Were the boys good?"

"We went paint balling first and then to a car show before dinner. We just dropped the boys off at your parent's house. Elliot is now forcing us to go to a strip club," Christian replied in an unamused tone.

"Aww ... at least one of us will get to see hot strippers. Ours were really wrinkly looking," Ana pouted.

Christian snickered. "I'm kind of glad that you didn't see any hot strippers. I wouldn't have liked it."

"Like that would've stopped me if I really wanted hot strippers in my party," Ana snorted.

"You would've still seen them even if you knew I wouldn't like it?" Christian asked in mock offence. He knew his wife-to-be was many things, but submissive she was not. She had a good head attached to her body. A head that could think and make its own decisions.

"Yup. I would have. Now enjoy your party and miss me. Love you!"

"I always miss you, baby. I love you too. See you tomorrow at the island," he smiled.

"The car will be there to pick you guys up at 3 pm. I can't wait. Good night," she hung up.

"So Ana agrees with me?" Elliot asked excitedly, "and what was that about old strippers?"

"Her friends pranked her and called in really old strippers," Christian informed him, snickering.

"We'll go to a strip club that has hot strippers," Elliot said, determined to take his brother to a strip club.

"You do remember that I'm also here, right?" Carrick asked.

"Yeah, Dad. I remember. I promise not to tell mom what you do tonight," Elliot snickered mischievously. Christian also smirked.

"Asshole!" Carrick muttered.

Their limo stopped in front of an expensive strip club. Elliot dragged the guys in. He had already booked a private room for them. Christian kept glaring at his brother the whole time. The room they were taken to had two red couches with a long aisle in the middle. There were three poles in that aisle. Everyone took their seats as the manager informed them that the performers would be with them soon. "This club has the hottest strippers!" Elliot informed.

"How often do you come here, Elliot?" Flynn asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Yes Elliot, do tell. I'm sure your mother would be really interested in knowing how often her older son visits this strip club!" Carrick leaned forward with a teasing smile as Elliot's smile fell.

"Four times. Please don't tell mom," Elliot blurted out, making Taylor and Christian burst into laughter along with Flynn and Carrick. Elliot looked like a fish out of water. "Wait a minute! I'm 32 years old. I'm not a teenager anymore!" It took him a few minutes to realize why everyone was laughing. "You Jerks!" he accused.

"Y-you looked just like you did when you were in h-high school!" Carrick choked out between his laughter.

"I'll tell mom how you bullied me," Elliot stated frowning.

The door of the room opened and three scantily dressed women entered the room. "Hello gentleman!" they greeted, seductively.

.

.

.

Britney Spears' 'Womanizer' was blaring in the background of the club and everyone present was on the dance floor, dancing their heart out. Some of them were also singing in their awful, off-key voices. "Alex! Owen! For God's sake! Stop singing!" Ana begged, making the boys sing louder. Next, Lady Gaga's 'Poker face' started playing and the girls cheered happily.

"I love this song!" Mia yelled over the music.

"Me too!" Ashley replied with a grin.

Other than Ana everyone had been drinking. Some of them were happily drunk. Ana was tired from dancing and her legs were hurting because of the heels she was wearing. She sipped on her mocktail and smiled at her friends. Jax joined her soon with a smile on his face. "How are you doing?" he asked softly.

"I'm happy. He's my mate, Jax. People search all their lives for their soulmates with little to no success. But I found mine. I feel like the queen of the world," Ana replied with a dreamy smile.

"We're really happy for you, Ana," Jax took her hand in his and smiled at her.

"Hey, you two," Rhea joined them and sipped on her cocktail. "God I was so thirsty!" she exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, I was too and my feet hurt," Ana stated pouting.

"You're having twins, I heard? That's so exciting!" Rhea squealed.

"I know, right?" Ana giggled with her.

Jax laughed at the girls. "Let's hope you have boys. We love Hope but we need nephews," he declared.

"We'll see," Ana grinned at her friends. She had been blessed in the friends department. Every one of her friends was loyal, and she knew she could count on them as true friends. They always supported her and stood behind her whenever she needed help.

Ryan joined them soon after. "Let's play some games!" he suggested.

"Since it's still a bachelorette party, I suggest we play some bachelorette party games," stated Andrea as she took a seat beside Ryan.

"I was never invited to a bachelorette party," Noah stated as he joined them.

"You're a guy, of course you weren't invited to any bachelorette party!" Andrea replied deadpan.

"No...That's not what I meant. I meant that I have always been curious to know what happens in these parties," Noah informed with a childish smile. By then the song was over and others joined them.

"Okay then. Let's start with the games then. The first game is Ring toss," Andrea announced looking at her diary. Ana's bridesmaids started gathering stuff. Soon a blowup naked man was standing a few feet away from them.

Marie handed Ana five rings. "You have to stand here, and throw the rings at that...thing. For each ring that gets on its head, you get a chocolate and the winner of this game will get a box of chocolate," she showed Ana the box of premium Belgian chocolates.

"Sounds good," Ana stood at the appointed area and got ready.

One by one, she started throwing the rings. Three out of the five rings landed round the doll's neck, making everyone cheer. The boys demanded to play, claiming that it was really easy and that Ana must have cheated. After everyone took turn playing the ring toss, Andrea announced the winner. It was Jace who won with four rings on the doll's neck. He got a huge box of Belgian chocolate. The next game was a maze in the shape of a dick. Everyone got a copy of the maze. Whoever finished the maze faster would be the winner. Ana won this game as she was always good with mazes. For the next game, Jennifer pulled out a huge cut out card board. It had a picture of a naked man, though it didn't have any penis. The game was that with a blindfold on, the players had to stick the dick in its right place. Only Luis came close to the penis' actual place, making the others tease him mercilessly.

Ana had enjoyed her night thoroughly, but started feeling tired and wanted to go to bed. She also missed her man and wondered what he was doing at that moment. She felt really lucky that Christian had accepted her just the way she was. He didn't care that she had demon blood in her. But in some corner of her heart she was still scared that he might run away. That he might not accept her after he really thought things through. She sighed and sat on one of the couches.

"Hey, why is the bride-to-be sitting here alone?" Owen asked, kneeling in front of her.

"I'm just tired and sleepy. I'm hungry too," Ana moaned.

"What would you like to eat?" Owen asked affectionately. He was a renowned chef and was ready to make anything Ana desired.

"Pizza!" Ana beamed at the thought of some cheesy goodness.

"Really?! Pizza?" Owen grimaced. Ana pouted and nodded.

"Oh well. HEY GUYS! DOES ANYONE ELSE WANT PIZZA? ANA IS CRAVING SOME!" Owen announced.

"I want some!" Andrea added.

"Me too!" others chorused.

"Alright! My treat!" Owen stated, before he grabbed his phone and ordered six large pizzas. The pizza arrived 20 minutes later and everyone sat around the couches to eat. Music was playing low in the background.

"This is the most fun and relaxing bachelorette party I've ever been. You did an amazing job organizing everything, Andrea," Mia praised.

"I wouldn't have been able to pull it off if everyone else hadn't helped," Andrea smiled at her friends.

"I have awesome friends," Ana stated sincerely, making everyone beam at her.

.

.

.

The next morning Christian's sleep broke with the ringing of his phone. They had arrived home late last night, drunk out of their minds. Everyone stayed at Escala since they were too drunk to go home. Rubbing his aching head, Christian sat up in bed. He grabbed his phone and saw the call was from Steele house. "Hello?" his voice was hoarse with sleep.

"Daddy? Good moning! It's me...Hope," came the sweet voice of his daughter.

Christian smiled, "Good morning, angel. How was your day?"

"I'm good. My dlesses ale leally pletty," Hope gushed happily.

"Dresses? Wow… you get to wear more than one dress?" Christian asked, smiling as he got up from his bed and headed for the bathroom.

"Yes, two dlesses. Daddy, since the leahalsel party is at afternoon, can we go to the zoo now? Please? Pletty please?" Hope begged.

"You want to go to a zoo?" Christian asked, puzzled.

"Yes. Me and Cally and Liam and Billa and Tommy and Nico and Jose," Hope replied excitedly.

"Okay. Get ready then. I'll pick you guys up in an hour, okay?"

"YAY. Luv you, daddy. Mommy, daddy's on the phone!" Hope announced before handing Ana the phone as she ran off to tell her brothers.

"Hello? Good morning, babe," Ana greeted with a giggle.

"Good morning, beautiful girl. How was rest of your party last night?" Christian asked as he walked into his bathroom and started his morning routine.

"It was fun. What's that sound? Are you in the bathroom?" Ana asked snickering.

"Yeah. The phone woke me," Christian replied with a chuckle as he washed his hands. "Hope and the boys want to go to the zoo. I'll be there in an hour to pick them up. I'll take them to have breakfast first, though."

"I'll have them ready," Ana assured just as they heard a loud screech.

"What was that?" Christian asked stopping on his way to the closet.

"That would be Bill," Ana sighed. "It seems Hope just told him that he has only one hour to get ready," she giggled.

Christian laughed too, knowing how Bill needed at least three hours to get ready to go out, "That should be fun," he commented.

"So...how was your party last night?" Ana asked with a teasing smile.

"Well...most of it went by with Elliot ogling and flirting with the strippers and us teasing and bullying him. It was fun," Christian informed snickering as he recalled his brother's reactions.

"So mean. Anyways, see you in an hour?"

"Yeah. Love you, Ana,"

"Love you too, Christian," and they hung up.

Christian pulled out a pair of fitted dark blue jeans, Ralph Lauren's V-neck red ribbed sweater, and a black leather jacket. He took a warm shower before getting dressed. After taking his wallet, phone and ray bans with him, he went to his kitchen. Carrick was having breakfast there.

"Good morning, son," he greeted.

"Good morning, Dad," Christian took a seat beside his father, "Gail, I'll have breakfast out, but please give me some coffee."

"Where are you going so early?" Carrick asked, "You're not going to office, right? It's your wedding tomorrow," he frowned.

Christian chuckled, "No, I'm not going to GEH. Hope and the boys want to go to the zoo. I'm going to the Steele house to pick them up," he informed.

"Good luck," Carrick chuckled.

Christian nodded and said "thank you" to Gail as she handed him his coffee. "I'll head out in half an hour. Bill needs a little more time to get ready,"' he snickered as he said that.

"Bill...he's that uniquely interesting kid?" Carrick asked curiously.

"Yeah. The first time I met him, I was really confused if he was a girl or a boy."

"Yeah...he wore eye make-up...like Mia does sometimes," Carrick stated.

"His hair was tame yesterday. Because most of the time his hair defies gravity," Christian informed with an amused smirk.

"Defies gravity? Whatever do you mean?"

"He uses lots of hairspray to make his hair stand straight in various directions ... almost like a porcupine," Christian explained.

"Wow..." Carrick was speechless.

"Yeah and he's a real diva too. Mia is nothing compared to him."

"So he's gay?"

"No...I don't think he is. He just likes to dress up and be stylish," Christian shrugged.

"That other boy...the one with the dreadlocks? What is he like?'

"That's Tom. He's Bill's biological older brother. He's a good student, serious, often silent, fun loving, musician and responsible. He observes and participates but even he is not as silent as Jose," Christian informed.

"So, he's all opposite of his brother?"

"You can say that. One thing these two have common though. They love one another a lot. Actually, all six of them love each other," Christian explained. "Anyways I've got to check on a few mails, see you later," he got up and headed to his study.

Fifteen minutes later, Christian headed out with Taylor. "Sir?" Taylor called.

"Yes, Taylor."

"I've ordered a Toyota Commuter to take everyone to the zoo and another car will follow us. There will be 5 CPOs with you," Taylor informed.

"Sounds good. Thanks for the preparation. So...did you enjoy last night's party?" Christian asked smirking.

"I never knew it could be so much fun watching someone mimicking a goldfish," Taylor stated with a smirk of his own. Christian laughed and nodded.

.

"EEEE!" Hope squealed as they entered the zoo.

Christian chuckled at her excitement. "So...what do you want to watch first? And don't run."

"Daddy, can we see the monkey's first?" Hope gave her father a hopeful look as she bounced on the heels of her feet.

"Monkeys it is then," Christian stated as he led everyone towards the map to see where the monkeys were. For the next one hour they managed to see bears, snakes, zebras, penguins, giraffes, deer, elephants and so on. They finally arrived at the feline enclosures. They saw a pair of cheetahs, tigers, bob cats and mountain lions.

"They don't have panthers here," Caleb frowned.

"You like them?" Christian asked.

"Yeah. They are really graceful and agile," Tom stated with a grin. Caleb nodded in agreement.

"I liked the vampire bats," Bill stated arrogantly.

"Of course you did, Billa. After all, you look just like them," Nicolas said with a smirk.

"I look better than you do," Bill snapped back.

"BOYS...No fighting!" Christian scolded.

"I liked the snakes," Jose stated with a shrug.

"I loved the kangaroos," Liam added excitedly.

While all of them were talking, no one noticed that Hope had walked up to the Lion's enclosure. It was one of those zoo enclosures with glass to protect the visitors. "Pletty Kitty!" Hope whispered as she stared at the majestic lion, mesmerized.

.

 **Few minutes later,**

Christian and the boys were still talking about the zoo animals when a commotion startled them. "What's going on?" Christian asked a man standing a few feet from them.

"A little girl entered the lion cage!" the man exclaimed, panicking.

"Little girl..." Christian trailed off as he looked around for his daughter. "Boys! Where's Hope?" he asked panicked.

The boys were trying to look through the crowd but at Christian's question their eyes widened in horror. Seven of them ran towards the lion's enclosure and pushed themselves through the crowed. What they saw almost gave them heart attacks. The male lion was carrying Hope around by her jacket. She was wearing a pair of jeans, flowy top and a jacket. Christian felt like his heart was in his mouth as he watched his daughter with a relaxed smile on her face as the lion carried her to his mate.

"Oh God!" Christian breathed out in horror. He was sure he would have to see his daughter getting eaten by a pair of lions and he wouldn't be able to do anything.

"How did she go in?" Bill asked no one. "This enclosure is completely protected with glass," he added.

"Sir, I just heard," Taylor ran up to them as soon as he heard that a little girl was inside the lion enclosure. "Holy Hell! It's HOPE!" he exclaimed as he glanced inside the enclosure.

"We should do something fast," Christian started looking around as he felt like his heart was going to pound its way out of his chest.

"On it!" Caleb and Tom stated as they rushed off. Taylor also rushed off to find the zoo keepers.

Christian saw the lion place Hope down by his mate and settle down beside Hope. His little girl was now grinning as she looked to her sides and started chatting excitedly. The lion pair stared at her with interest as if they understood what she was saying.

"SHIT!" Liam hissed looking at the scene.

"What?" Christian asked, wondering what was with the late reaction.

"Hope has demon blood in her," Liam whispered so that only the older man could hear. Christian's head snapped towards Liam for an explanation. "It seems unconsciously Hope transported herself inside the enclosure. That's why no one could find out how she went in."

"Damn! People will never forget this incident!" Christian breathed out as the seriousness of the situation dawned on them.

"Mom can help!" Nicolas stated.

Christian looked at the boy and asked, "So...you want me to call my pregnant fiancée and tell her that I lost our daughter inside the lion enclosure?"

"Oh! Sorry," Nicolas winced.

"Sebastian can help," Jose said pulling out his phone.

"Good idea. Call him," Christian said knowing he'd need all the help he could get.

"DADDY! LOOK PLETTY KITTY! CAN I KEEP 'EM?" Hope's loud voice made Christian turn to look at his daughter who was now cuddling with the lions.

"HOPE! HONEY, COME TO DADDY!" Christian tried to call her back.

Hope pouted and shook her head, "I WANNA STAY WITH 'EM!" she announced.

"I'm going to die from shock," Christian muttered.

Caleb came running back to them, "I know what to do. Just wait a minute," he said huffing. "I called Frau for help," he added.

"Are you sure you know what to do?" Christian asked.

"Yeah. We, Grim Reapers, are divine beings that have supernatural abilities. We basically decide whether a person will live or die after watching their records. If you wipe something off of someone's record, he will forget about that incident. Frau and I will do just that with the people here. They won't ever remember this incident," Caleb explained. "Taylor went to wipe off the CCTV footage too," he added.

"I hope it works," Christian muttered as his daughter cuddled on top of the female lion. "But can you hurry?" he pleaded.

"Hey, Brat! You called?" Frau's familiar voice made them turn to look at him. There was another two men behind him—a tall young man with brown hair and a short young man with purple hair. They both looked to be in their mid twenties. "Hey Demoness's mate! How are you?" Frau asked crudely.

"My five year old daughter is currently inside the lion enclosure with hundreds of witnesses...How do you think I am?" Christian asked deadpan.

"That's terrible!" the man with purple hair peeked inside the enclosure.

"I thought if we wipe off this event from the witness's records then everything will be alright?" Caleb gave his senior a hopeful look.

"Isn't she a demon child?" Frau asked rudely, raising his eyebrow. Suddenly, he was punched hard on his shoulder.

"We keep humans separate from the supernatural world, and don't forget...that child in there is innocent," the brown haired man stated as he fixed his glasses. "Caleb, Let's start." Frau rubbed his shoulder and frowned at his friend. The brown haired man waved his hand in the air and everything stopped. Other than Christian and the boys, everyone else was frozen. In a blink of an eye, Caleb, Frau and the two men were dressed in black, long, floor length coats with long hoods over their heads. They all had different kinds of scythes in their hands.

"Holy fuck!" Bill hid behind Christian and peeked from there. Liam, Nicolas and Jose also huddled closer to him. For the first time, Christian was more scared for his daughter than the grim reapers in front of him.

Soon, the four started floating over everybody and started doing something. Christian and the boys couldn't really see what they were doing but it seemed they were almost finished within ten minutes. Christian finally noticed that Tom wasn't near them. He looked around and felt his heart stop for the second time that day. Tom was inside the enclosure and was picking a frozen Hope off of the lioness. Christian sighed in relief as Tom managed to get Hope and soon, he joined everyone outside the enclosure.

"Oh, thank God!" Christian breathed out and hugged Hope tightly to his chest. "Thanks," he said to Tom as he pulled him in a hug too. Tom nodded against him and smiled, pulling back.

The grip reapers returned a few seconds later. "Other than you guys, no one will remember this incident. We removed all the evidence from everyone's phones too," the brown haired man informed as they all returned to their previously dressed stated. "Let me introduce myself. My name is Labrador, and this is Castor," the brown haired man stated, pointing at the purple haired man. "We're Frau's colleagues and Caleb's bosses," he added.

"Thank you so much for doing this," Christian said.

"No problem. It was nice meeting you all. We should go now. Bye," with that Frau, Labrador and Castor vanished and everything around them started moving again.

"Why am I hele? I was with the pletty kitty," Hope pouted, folding her hands over her chest.

"We're going home," Christian announced, "and you, young lady, are in so much trouble," he scolded lightly. "Do you have any idea how dangerous that was? We were scared out of our minds."

"Solly daddy. But the kitty was so pletty," Hope muttered, lowering her head. Christian shook his head but stayed silent.

.

.

.

Ana was snacking on fruits when Christian returned with the kids. "Hey guys, how was your day?" she asked, smiling. All the kids had different kinds of stuffed animals in their hands. Other than Bill, all the boys hid their stuffed animals behind their backs and gave her sheepish smiles.

Christian dropped a kiss on her forehead and took a seat beside her. "Heart stopping," he replied.

"What do you mean?" Ana asked as she noticed his stressed and Hope's guilty expressions. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Christian replied not wanting her to worry, when at the same time Bill blurted out, "Hope entered the lion's enclosure."

"Freaking moron!" Tom hissed at his brother.

"Wait...WHAT?! Lion's enclosure! Hope, what is your brother talking about?" Ana asked picking her daughter up and placing her on her lap.

"I saw big pletty kitty and I wanted to cuddle it. So I went to the Kitty," Hope explained with her head down.

"Oh my goodness! Hope, baby, that lion could've hurt you," Ana hugged her daughter tightly to her. Tears started gathering in her eyes as the possibilities started running through her mind.

Hope pulled back and her lips started trembling as she noticed her mother's tears. "I'm so solly, mommy. I plomis I'll nevel go to see kitty again," she also started crying. She dropped the stuffed lion on the floor and wrapped her arms around her mother's neck.

Christian sighed sadly watching his girls cry. He wrapped both of them in his arms and started assuring them that everything was alright. The girls finally calmed down after a while. Hope said sorry and promised to never do that again. Meghan asked Hope and the boys to shower and change before having lunch. Christian sat with Ana for a while before leaving to go to Escala. They only had four more hours left before the rehearsal.

.

.

.

Mia was sad. She had always thought that she would be a bridesmaid in both of her brothers' weddings. Her dream had almost vanished because she thought Christian was gay, but then Ana came and Mia's hopes renewed. She liked Ana more than she liked Kate. Ana was kind, caring, loving, affectionate and passionate. Mia would've loved to be her bridesmaid, but Ana didn't ask her to be one. Mia sighed deeply as she stared at the sea. They had arrived at the wedding venue half an hour ago. The venue was absolutely mesmerizing. The wedding aisle was situated in a way that the sea view came as the background. It was really gorgeous.

"Hey Mia! Why are you here alone?" Christian asked, handing her a glass of wine.

"Just thinking. The venue is lovely. Ana chose an amazing place," Mia remarked with a smile.

Christian stared at his sister silently for a second before asking, "Why do you look sad? I thought you would be happy that your brother is getting married."

"I am happy. I'm just..." Mia trailed off.

"What is it, Mia?" Christian asked, frowning.

"I really wanted to be Ana's bridesmaid...but she didn't even ask me," Mia finally confessed.

Christian could feel his eyes widening. Of all the things, he never would've guessed this. "Mia … Ana and her friends were friends for years. They are her best friends. They helped her through a time when she was going through life altering decisions. The school's building, Hope's birth, the foster kids, the adopting and so on. They have been through a lot together. If she didn't include every one of her female friends in the bridal party, it would've looked ungrateful. Try to understand that she didn't mean to hurt your feelings, kiddo," Christian explained affectionately.

"Thanks for explaining, Christian," Mia beamed up at her brother.

Christian smiled, reaching out to ruffle her hair when his eyes drifted to the left slightly. Almost imperceptibly his expression shifted. His face was of somebody who was crazily in love. Seeing his expression Mia smiled. She knew who she would find if she turned around. To check if her guess was correct or not, Mia turned around, and sure enough... there she was. Just as Mia had known she would be.

.

Ana was wearing a white plunging V-neck sleeveless A-line lace short dress. Her hair was flowing down her back with slight curls at the ends. She had light make up on to enhance her beauty. To Christian, there was no sight more beautiful. He noticed that as their wedding day was coming up he kept looking for excuses to be near her, to touch her. Her having demon blood didn't make even the slightest difference in his feelings for her. He knew that she felt the same yearning that he did. "You're the most beautiful thing God made," he remarked in greeting, making her look down and blush.

"You're looking gorgeous too," Ana replied with a shy smile. Christian grinned at her in response.

"Wow...the way these two are greeting each other...you would think it's an arranged marriage," Elliot boomed with a teasing smile. "Hey Ana, you're looking great," he greeted with a warm hug.

"Hey Elliot, how are you? How were the strippers last night?" Ana asked teasingly.

"They were talented but your hubby-to-be didn't let me enjoy them," Elliot pouted.

"Hi unca Lellit, hi daddy," Hope greeted as she ran up to her father. "Ale you still angly with me?" she asked, looking up at her father as she wrapped her arms around his legs.

Christian picked up the little girl and kissed her cheeks. "No, angel I was never angry with you. Daddy was scared that his little angel will be hurt. That's why I scolded you," he explained.

"I'm solly, daddy. I luv you," Hope stated before kissing her father's cheeks.

"Come on, daddy's angel, let's go in," Elliot plucked Hope from his brother's arm and headed inside as he started chatting with the little girl.

"Sometimes I wonder which one of them is actually 5 years old," Christian remarked as he stared at his brother's retreating figure. Ana snickered at his remark. "Hey baby," Christian pulled Ana into his arms and placed a kiss on her forehead and then her lips. The kiss started tender but soon they were heavily making out. Pulling back, Christian rested his head against hers. "Damn! I just can't seem to control myself with you," he chuckled huskily.

"As if I have any control with you in the room. I get wet as soon as you walk into the room. It's as if my pussy gets itself ready for you hard, thick cock," Ana whimpered the last words as she could feel him hard against her lower stomach. "I can't wait for tomorrow night," she added seductively.

"We can have a rehearsal for our nuptial night too," Christian suggested with a wicked smirk.

"I like the idea," Ana replied rubbing against him and making him hiss.

"Um...guys...MOM!" Tom's voice startled the couple, causing them to jump back. Tom looked down at his feet as soon as he noticed the bulge in Christian's pants, smirking. "They are calling you inside," he informed.

"Y-you go back. We'll be there in a few," Ana told him, embarrassed.

"I'll tell them you'll be there in... fifteen minutes?" Tom asked without looking up, but he had a smile on his face.

"Mmm-hmm...we'll be there in fifteen," Christian assured. Nodding, Tom headed inside. Christian and Ana glanced at each other before they burst into laughter.

"The washroom is that way," Ana pointed with a smirk.

"Naughty bride!" Christian remarked with a salacious smirk. "Go inside," he said, patting her butt. Ana giggled and blew him a kiss before heading inside.

.

They rehearsed the whole wedding process twice. Both Ana and Christian were patient throughout the whole thing, but someone was annoyed. "Why do they have to do that same thing over and over again? It's not like anyone can get it wrong," Claude grumbled from the side, making Ana giggle and Sebastian to nudge him with his elbow.

"He's like a bitter old man," Bill whispered to Tom and Caleb, making Claude glare at him. Bill made an 'eek' sound and hid behind his brothers.

Christian was amused by Claude's reaction now that he understood the familial bonds. When they were asked to do the whole thing one more time, Claude rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath. "So, he's like that grumpy grandpa that some families have?" Christian asked in a low voice.

Ana giggled, but nodded in answer. "Don't let him hear you say that though," she whispered back.

"Too late...I heard," Claude sneered at the couple before he turned and left. Christian looked embarrassed but Ana just giggled.

After the rehearsal everyone gathered around the tables that were arranged on the roof of the reception hall. The roof was decorated with fairy lights, candles, flowers and white fabric, giving a rustic look to the decorations. "The decorations are amazing, Ana darling. Which decorator did you hire?" Grace asked looking around.

"You met my Godfather Sebastian, right?" At Grace's nod Ana continued, "This whole thing is his doing. He's arranging the whole wedding. It's his gift to us."

"Oh my! That's really kind of him. It seems he loves you very much," Elizabeth, Christian's grandmother commented and Grace nodded.

"Of course, I love her. After all...she's the closest thing I'll ever have for a child," Sebastian answered as he directed the waiters to bring food to the table. "I'm glad you liked the decorations," he added.

"He's so sweet," Andrea and some of Ana's other bridesmaids swooned. Sebastian turned to them and smiled charmingly, making them turn into a puddle of goo.

"Wow and I thought I was charming," Elliot snickered at the girls' reaction.

Kate nudged him from his side and said, winking, "He's more good looking than you, babe."

"Mean," Elliot kissed her nose, making her giggle.

Christian and Ana were sitting beside each other, lost in their own bubble. Christian was caressing her cheek as they stared at each other. Ana closed her eyes, sighing dreamily as she leaned into his touch. Christian leaned closer and placed kisses on her cheek, neck and shoulder. He rubbed his lips under her ear, making her sigh. "Christian!" She breathed out softly. "Sshh," he whispered as he traced her ear with his tongue.

"Do they even know that we're here?" Suddenly, a male voice asked with amusement. Pulling back, they noticed that rest of Ana's friends had arrived and were wearing cheeky grins. Ana's female friends had already been there since evening since they were participating in the rehearsal. The males however, had just arrived. "Hello, soon to be newlyweds. You do remember that your parents and children are also sitting here, right?" the red headed boy asked with a teasing smile.

"Hello, Owen. You guys are late," Ana greeted as the guys placed kisses on her cheeks and hugged Christian.

"Sorry, there was a match," Jace shrugged.

"You went to see a match instead of coming to your friend's rehearsal?" Ana asked in disbelief.

"But Andrea invited us only for the rehearsal dinner. She didn't say anything about us joining the rehearsal in the afternoon," Noah said, confused.

"When someone invites you to rehearsal dinner, they don't just invite you for the dinner part, you moron," Andrea scolded.

"Oh man! Sorry, Ana banana. We promise to be in the rehearsal next time," Luis stated without thinking.

"WHAT!?" almost everyone exclaimed.

"DUDE!" Jax hit the back of his head glaring.

"Hehe ... unca Own got hit," Hope commented between her giggles with her hands over her mouth.

Owen looked at the giggling little girl and exclaimed, "HEY! Is that my favorite niece!" The men gathered around Hope and she laughed loudly as she was cuddled and her cheeks were kissed. "How have you been, princess? Did you miss your uncles?" one of them asked.

"I misted you all lots!" Hope replied sweetly.

"Excited for tomorrow?" Jax asked.

"Yes," Hope nodded her head happily.

Ana introduced her male friends to the rest of the guests. Soon, they also joined the table and were joking around and adding to the joy of the party. "Your friends are nice. I know I'm a possessive bastard but your male friends never woke my possessive side. Why?" Christian wondered.

"Because they never flirted with me or made a pass at me. That's why you don't feel possessive. They treat me the same way you treat Elliot and Mia ...like siblings. That's why your possessive, neanderthal side stays calm. It doesn't see any threat," Ana explained with a mischievous smile.

"Neanderthal side, huh?" Christian raised his eyebrow at her, making Ana bite down on her lower lip to control her laughter. "I'll show you Neanderthal," he threatened, seconds before he started tickling her. Ana's squirming and loud laughter got everyone's attention.

Grace beamed at her laughing son, unable to believe how much her son had changed. That grouchy, grumpy, and gloomy man wasn't there anymore. Instead, he had turned into a happy family man. It was like the darkness of his past was washed away as soon as Ana and Hope stepped into his life. Grace prayed that her son, her daughter-in-law, granddaughter and unborn grandchildren would always stay happy. "Oh Carrick, look how happy our son is," she whispered.

"I am watching him, dear and I couldn't be more proud. My son is getting married tomorrow," Carrick wrapped his arm around Grace and beamed at his laughing son and daughter-in-law. "I've had the Montana house cleared and prepared for them. I made sure they have everything there," he informed Grace.

"I'm so glad that they are leaving Hope with us so that we can bond with her while Christian and Ana are on their honeymoon. Her room is ready. We just need to furnish and decorate it. You and I will take Hope to do that. It'll be great," Grace squealed a little.

"Yeah. It's been long since we had any kids at home. It'll be great. I love being a grandpa," Carrick remarked as he glanced at his granddaughter who was arguing with Elliot about green veggies. He rolled his eyes at his older son. "Our younger son is making us proud by getting married and our older son is arguing with a toddler," he sighed. "Do you think he was hit over his head repeatedly before we adopted him?" he asked genuinely.

"Carrick! What's so bad if Elliot is trying to make Hope eat vegetables?" Grace asked sternly.

"Honey, it's the other way around. Hope is telling Elliot to eat vegetables with his steak," Carrick deadpanned.

Grace gasped and looked at Elliot and Hope. "Unca Lellit, finish youl veggies ol I won't let you have dessalt," she heard Hope scolding.

"I don't like veggies," Elliot whined. "They're so gross."

"Veggies ale food. Daddy tolded me that many kiddies don't hab food and you'le wasting youl food. You'le a bad boy," Hope scolded, making Grace giggle.

Elliot gaped at the little girl before shoving a spoonful of vegetables inside his mouth. "There," he said looking at the little girl, "Happy?" Hope stared at him until he swallowed his food and then she gave a decisive nod. Elliot shook his head and begrudgingly started eating his veggies.

"That has to be the cutest thing ever," Grace declared between her giggles. Carrick was shaking with laughter behind her too.

"What's going on over there?" Ana asked, noticing that Hope was staring at Elliot every time he put food in his mouth. "Hope, baby, why are you staring at Uncle Elliot?" she asked curiously. Christian pulled his face from Ana's neck and looked at his brother and daughter curiously.

"I'm watching if he eats his veggies ol not," Hope replied seriously, making Ana and Christian exchange confused glances.

"Huh?" Christian muttered.

"Hope is making sure that Elliot is finishing his vegetables," Grace explained with an amused smile. "Since he's a bad boy, she can't really trust him to finish his food," she added playfully.

"Mo-om," Elliot whined, "your daughter is a little Hitler, I'm telling you." He complained to Christian, "she scolded me."

"There must be a reason for that," Christian remarked. "Good girl!" he praised with a wink at Hope.

"See, daddy aglees," Hope pointed out.

"Good lord," Elliot moaned and shoved another spoonful of vegetables in his mouth to stop talking to anyone.

"Good job," Kate praised Hope with a smirk, making Elliot glare at her. Ana shook her head with a slight smile on her lips.

.

After dinner, everyone was spread out in small groups across the rooftop. Christian saw Ray and Sebastian standing by the refreshment table and headed for them. He had asked for Ray's permission, but he felt like he should ask for Sebastian's permission too. "Hey! I hope I'm not intruding," he stated as he joined the men.

"What, intruding? You're now a part of our family, son," Ray said with a grin.

"As long as you treat our daughter well, you'll be fine," Sebastian stated with a shrug.

"Don't you want to…question me more…or something? I mean, with all due respect, Ray, as a father you never gave me a hard time for dating your daughter," Christian muttered. "Sebastian did glare at me at times but never stopped me or anything. At least one of you should point out that Ana deserves a better man."

"That's what I said about my wife," Ray remarked. "Which is why I married her before she could find one," he added brightly, making Sebastian roll his eyes.

"You're a good man, Mr. Grey. That's why we didn't stop you or harass you. We trust Ana's judgment," Sebastian assured.

"Thanks…That means a lot," Christian sighed in relief.

.

"I think Christian is perfect for you," Jace commented as he observed Christian having a conversation with Ray and Sebastian.

"Not that I needed your approval...but thanks," Ana stated with a teasing smile.

"He's just..." Andrea trailed off as she stared at Sebastian.

Ana glanced at her and giggled. Andrea had been crushing on Sebastian for the last 6 years. She than looked at Sebastian and smiled sadly. She knew Sebastian would never love anyone again. He had loved Divina with his whole being. Lucifer himself had come to their wedding to give them his blessing. Forever is a long time to live with memories.

.

.

.

 **A/N: Wow this chapter was LOOOOONG! Hehe…hope you enjoyed the pre-wedding rituals and I hope I got the rituals right. Don't mind if I didn't. I tried my best with the help of Google.**

 **So, what were you feeling when Hope went inside the lion enclosure? Let me know it the review. See you next week.**


	29. Chapter 29

**DISCLAIMER:** **Fifty shades of Grey or any of its characters do NOT belong to me. I own the plot and more than a few characters though.**

 ***I would like to remind you that this is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to real people or places is accidental; though I did borrow some names and characters from other places that are not mine.**

 **Thanks so much to my awesome Beta, Ninkita**

 _ **** Lemon alert**_

 **Chapter 29**

 **.**

The banging on the door woke her up. Groaning, Ana opened her eyes and glared at the door. Someone banged on the door again, impatiently. "Who is it?" Ana asked hoarsely, wondering why someone wanted to wake her up so early.

"It's me, Andrea. Open the door, Ana. It's your wedding day!" Andrea answered from the other side of the door.

Ana's eyes widened as she recalled that it was really her wedding day. The bridal party had stayed on the island after rehearsal dinner last night. Ana looked at the wall clock and saw that it was 6 am already. The wedding was at 11 am. They only had 5 hours to get ready. Climbing out of bed, Ana pulled on her silk robe and opened the door. "Good morning, Andy," she greeted with a smile.

"Good morning, Ana banana," Andrea greeted in a singsong voice as she walked in carrying a tray. "Here's your breakfast. Go, brush your teeth and come out," she ordered.

Ana looked at her maid of honor in her short silk robe and asked, heading towards the bathroom, "Where is everyone else?"

"They are finishing breakfast. They'll be here by the time you finish your breakfast. The beautician Dean and his team have also arrived. Grace, Elizabeth, Mia, and Kate will be here in an hour. The cars will pick Mr. Grey and his groomsmen up in two hours. By the time they will reach the island, Dean will be ready to work on them," Andrea explained the schedule.

"The kids from the manor arrived yet?" Ana asked coming out of the bathroom. She had brushed her teeth and washed her face before pulling her hair into a messy bun.

"They'll be here in one hour. I talked to Claude and he informed me that the kids are ready with their bags. He'll start bringing them here soon," Andrea assured.

"Thanks, Andy. You're the best," Ana hugged her friend.

"Of course I am," Andrea joked, laughing. "Now eat your breakfast. Your groom called me at 4 am to remind me that you're pregnant and need to eat every meal."

Ana chuckled as she sat down and started eating. "Is Hope awake?" she asked.

"Not yet. I thought I should let her sleep a little more."

"We should wake her. She demanded to see everyone get ready," Ana said with an amused smile.

"You eat your food. I'll go wake my niece," Andrea said, before leaving the room.

Ana's phone chirped. Picking up her phone she saw she had a text from Christian. **"Good morning, my soon-to-be bride -C"** it said.

 **"Good morning, husband-to-be. Had breakfast yet? -A"**

 **"Just woke up. Going to take a shower first. You having breakfast? -C"**

 **"I also woke up a few minutes ago and now having breakfast. Everyone will be here soon. In a few hours, we'll be forever bound. Are you excited? -A"**

 **"Excited, impatient and eager ;) -C"**

 **"Make sure to shave. Dean will be with you after getting us ready. -A"**

 **"Makeup again, huh? Oh well! He did a good job last time. And most importantly, I trust your judgment. -C"**

 **"I love you. See you in a few hours. -A"**

 **"I love you too. I'll be the one in tux at the end of the aisle, waiting for you. -C"**

 **"And I'll be the one in the wedding dress, walking towards you. :* -A"**

"Good molning, mommy," Hope's sleepy voice made Ana look up to find her daughter yawning as she walked inside the room with Andrea trailing behind her.

"Good morning, baby girl," Ana greeted as she hugged her daughter and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Go wash your face and brush your teeth. We have to finish breakfast. The beauticians will be here with everyone else soon."

"Okay, mommy."

Soon, the rest of Ana's bridal party started trickling in. Meghan also arrived and greeted her daughter with hugs and kisses. "Can't believe my baby is all grown up," she sniffed.

"You can cry later, Mrs. Steele, but we need to get you ready first," Andrea informed warmly. Meghan nodded and let the beautician start work on her first. Ana sat with a face mask on, watching her friends and mother get ready. Hope was walking around the room and looking at everyone's make up with fascination. Ana's bridesmaids and her mother were wearing similar looking silk robes. They had them for Grace, Elizabeth, Mia and Kate too. It was a gift from Ana. Grace, Elizabeth, Mia and Kate joined them on time and changed into the robes before getting into the chairs to get ready. Dean started working on Ana, while his team worked on the others. Claude came once around 7.30 am to let Ana know that all the children from the island had arrived.

Dean gave Ana a soft smokey eye with light pick-ish nude lipstick. Her hair was curled in soft waves and left open. The front portion of her hair was twisted to the back and kept in place with bobby pins.. By the time they were done, it was 9 am. Ana went to the children's room and found that Claude had all the children ready and busy with some animated movie. The children were sitting around the huge room and watching the movie. 

"Hey guys," Ana greeted her children. 

"Mom!" the kids exclaimed happily. "Where's your dress?" a few kids asked. 

"I didn't wear it yet. I'm sorry that I'm not being able to give you guys as much attention as I usually do. I'm really sorry for that." 

"It's okay, mom," Sage assured. "We're enjoying the festivities. Claude and Sebastian have been reading us bedtime stories, making us great food, watching movies with us and so on. We're happy to be a part of this," he said on behalf of everyone in that room.

"If it wasn't for you, we would've been somewhere hungry and barefoot getting abused. Because of you we get to be a part of this fairy tale wedding. We love it, mom," Mandy, another one of the children said.

"I love you guys just as much as I love Hope. You're my babies too, okay? Never forget that," Ana stated with tear filled eyes.

"We love you too, mom," the children gave Ana a group hug before she left to meet the other kids in another rooms.

She came back to her room around 9.45 am. Andrea and the bridesmaids helped Ana into her Morilee Maya wedding dress after she put on her bridal lingerie. Ana stared at her reflection in the huge mirror and at that moment all she saw was Christian's bride. She smiled dreamily at her reflection. Shaking her head, she turned to her family and everyone had tear filled eyes with huge smiles on their faces. 

"Oh my fairy! You look like a goddess, baby," Meghan sobbed.

"Don't ruin the makeup, mom," Ana said teasingly before hugging her mom, who had changed into her gorgeous illusion half sleeve floor length pearl pink mermaid lace ball dress. "I'm a gorgeous woman's daughter. Of course I'm looking beautiful," she said with a smile and she handed Meghan a tissue.

"You're a vision, Ana dear. My son won't know what hit him," Grace complimented as she approached the mother and daughter with a smile. She had also changed into her classic jade tiffany chiffon dress with a ruched V-neckline and A-line skirt silhouette.

"Thanks, Grace," Ana smiled warmly at her mother-in-law. 

"So gorgeous," Mia beamed at her sister-in-law.

"Are you guys ready yet?" a familiar voice asked from the other side of the door. Andrea opened the door. Ray and Sebastian were standing there. They smiled at Andrea and entered the room; however, they were shocked by the woman standing in front of them. "Annie? Princess, is that you?" Ray asked as his voice trembled, as if the fact that his daughter was getting married just became real to him.

"Do I look like a bride?" Ana asked her father.

"You're the most beautiful woman in this world," Ray whispered, his voice thick with emotion.

"Oh daddy!" Ana ran up to her father and hugged him tightly. Pulling back, she gave her father a watery smile. Dean ran up to them and started fixing her makeup with a small smile. He had gone to do Christian and his groomsmen's makeup earlier.

"It's time for something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue," Andrea announced.

"That would be me," Sebastian said, raising the boxes in his hand.

Ana sat down in front of the dressing table, as Sebastian placed the boxes on it. "Your something new is your dress, right?" he asked, affectionately.

"Yeah," Ana smiled up at him.

"I have the rest of the categories covered. Your something borrowed..." he said opening the necklace box. He pulled out a sapphire Renaissance clover necklace. Ana had seen this necklace in a painting before. This was the necklace that Sebastian had made for Divina on their wedding.

"Oh, Sebastian," Ana breathed out as she knew how much this necklace meant to him. "Thank you," she squeezed his hand as he placed the necklace around her neck.

"My Divina would've wanted you to wear it on your wedding," Sebastian whispered. "Now, your something blue," he announced loudly as he opened another box and pulled out a sapphire Renaissance clover bracelet. "I made this one the day you became my daughter," he whispered the last part so that only Ana could hear. By now, Ana was unable to stop the tear that rolled down her cheek. "Now, your something old," and he opened the last box and pulled out a pair of cobalt blue Renaissance clover earrings. He helped Ana with the earrings and said, "These were Celeste's earrings. All the brides of this family have been wearing these pair of earrings on their wedding day as something old. It's now yours to pass down to your daughter and daughter-in-law." Sebastian dropped a kiss on her head and stood upright, letting Ana admire her jewelry.

"This is the most precious gift you could've ever given me, father," Ana said as she beamed at her soul-father.

"Is that silver? Seriously? Ana, you're really wearing this cheap jewelry at your wedding?" Kate exclaimed, ruining the tender moment as she shivered in disgust.

"First of all, the stones in these pieces of jewelry are as rare as the Hope Diamond. Second of all, these belonged to my ancestors who were all happily married to their soul-mates. So, I'm grateful for the opportunity to wear them. I know you're a materialistic person, but please do not disrespect if you don't like something. Since it's not you who has to wear them, keep your mouth shut," Ana stated sternly. Kate closed her mouth and stayed silent after that.

"Kate, I think you should go out and take your seat outside with the guests," Grace ordered sternly. Kate frowned and left the room with a huff. "I really don't like that girl," Grace muttered. "Anyways, Ana dear, I know you got everything in those four categories, but I have something for you too. It was Carrick's grandmother's. This gets passed down to every new bride that comes into the Grey family. Today, I want to give this to you." She opened a velvet box and inside was a beautiful diamond and pearl hair comb. Andrea took the comb and placed it with Ana's veil.

"Thank you, Grace," Ana smiled at the older woman.

"You deserve it, dear," Elizabeth said from beside them.

"Okay lovely ladies and handsome gentlemen, It's time for the pictures," Ashley announced cheerfully.

The next one and half hour was spent taking hundreds of pictures with the bridal party, in-laws, and the children. Ana was thankful that they had hired more than twenty photographers and had them placed in every area to get pictures of every moment. Christian also had to take hundreds of pictures with his groomsmen, his parents and siblings. Hope had joined them, demanding pictures with her father.

Finally, it was time for the ceremony. Christian, his best man Elliot and rest of his groomsmen arrived at the aisle and took their places. The guests were also seated by then. Christian chatted with a few of the guests as the minister took his place and greeted him with a warm smile. Christian was really nervous. The butterflies in his stomach were making it hard for him to stand still. "Calm down, son. You look like you're doing the pee-pee dance," Carrick teased, patting on his son's shoulder.

Christian glared at his father but stood still and sighed as he kept glancing at the entryway, waiting for Ana's arrival.

Grace, Meghan and Mia came and took their seats with cheerful waves at him. He smiled at them and stood straight as the music started playing. One by one Ana's bridesmaids started walking down the aisle with huge smiles on their faces. After nine bridesmaids, Andrea came. Christian knew that his bride would be there soon. He smiled at his assistant before looking at the way again.

Hope came next, carrying a flower basket. She beamed at her father as she started throwing flowers on the way. She was wearingan ivory color bow tiered ruffled tulle floor length flower girl dress with lace beaded bateau cap sleeves.She walked down the aisle to the stage. She hugged her father and ran to her seat next to her grandparents.

Ray stood with Ana a little out of view from the aisle, waiting for their turn. Bending his head over hers, Ray told his daughter, "When I give you away at the altar, Annie, I want you to remember something. I'm not really giving you away. I'm merely allowing him the chance to love you as much as your mother and I do."

Ana's eyes watered, and she leaned against him. "He does," she whispered.

"I think so, too," her father whispered back with a smile. "I wouldn't let you marry him otherwise," he added with a smirk. Ana giggled and dried her eyes. Dean had refreshed her makeup a few minutes ago. She didn't want to mess it up.

"It's time," Ray announced before starting to walk his only daughter down the aisle. "Here comes the bride" echoed through the area as they walked down the aisle.

The moment Ana came into view, Christian felt like his heart forgot to beat for a few seconds. In her one hand she was holding a tear-drop white and purple flower bouquet and her other hand was wrapped around her father's. Christian's breath hitched as he took her in her ivory wedding dress. "She's mine," his heart sang possessively. He felt his eyes tear up at the vision and he couldn't stop the tears that rolled down his cheek. He didn't bother to wipe them off as he was busy watching his girl walking down the aisle towards him. He couldn't stop himself from stepping down the stairs. He held out his hand, making Ana giggle. Ray placed Ana's hand in his and whispered, "Take care of her, son." Christian nodded at the older man with a grateful smile and looked down at his bride.

"You're the most beautiful person I've ever seen. I love you, Ana," Christian said reverently.

"I love you too, baby," Ana whispered back. She wiped his tears and smiled up at him.

"I would really like to marry you, if you come up here," the minister joked, making everyone laugh. With a snicker, Christian led Ana up the stairs. They stood before the minister, holding hands. They could hardly believe that they had found their soul mates. "We are gathered here for the wedding of these two beautiful people..." the minister started. Ana and Christian were too busy staring at each other to hear the minister though. "Mr. Grey, your vows?" the minister asked with a smirk.

Christian started. "I always thought love at first sight only happens in books, but I fell in love with you the very first moment I saw you running out of that elevator. Today I, Christian Grey, vow to make you happy, to make you laugh, and to always be there for you. You are the first person I want to see in the morning and the last at night. I look forward to loving the smallest moments. You are my wish come true. You are my other half. You are the one that makes me laugh when I'm sad, makes me consider when I want to be rash, and finds me when I am lost. You are my guide, teacher, and one true love. I vow to make my life forever yours and build my dreams around you.

I take thee to be my wife and promise to look into your eyes just like I do now, with love and soulful amazement. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I promise to be the man that I see now in your eyes, today, tomorrow, and for always. I promise to be there to catch you if you should stumble, carry you over every threshold, and fall in love with you every day. I will take your love to give me hope, give me joy, and make me a better man. I promise to listen, to hear, and to always consider your feelings and thoughts as we travel together on this journey. I promise to be your faithful husband. I promise to love you when the sun shines, when the rain falls, in sickness, and in health. When you look at this ring, think of me and remember that I love you always. I come here freely and without reservation to give myself to you and so that we may join your life and mine. I know I will not always be what you want me to be. I might forget to listen or forget to share. I might not always agree. I might be stubborn and I might be wrongheaded, but I will always love you. I will always strive to be the man you believe I can be. Without you I am nothing; with you I am more than myself. When I am with you everything else is moved into the background. You flood my senses. You are my life, my greatest gift, and my loving wife. You look so beautiful to me today, but know that you always look beautiful to me and will always be this beautiful to me, tomorrow and the next day and the next. As gorgeous as you are right here and right now, I will only love you more and more each day.

I vow to always protect you from harm, to stand with you against your troubles, and look to you when I need protection. Here stands my friend, my beloved, and my true soul's companion. I vow that you shall be the most important person in my life, above all others, and that no one will ever stand between us. I give you the best of me, my heart, my soul, forever. I vow to love, honor, and cherish you, forsaking all others, as a faithful husband as long as we both shall live." Christian said the words from his heart.

Ana couldn't stop her tears this time. Every female present in the ceremony had tears in their eyes, hearing Christian's vows. "Miss. Steele, your turn," the minister said after Ana controlled her sobbing.

She nodded and started, "The feeling of completeness hit me the moment we made eye contact in your office. It was so immediate and powerful...far deeper and inexplicably beyond any calculation of time and place. You don't describe a feeling like that. You also can't replicate it or force it. You just let it flow in and around you. You go where it takes you. There will never be two who love greater that you and I. I am so excited to spend the rest of our lives together. I believe in you, the person you will grow to be and the couple we will be together. With my whole heart, I take you as my husband, acknowledging and accepting your faults and strengths, as you do mine. I promise to be faithful and supportive and to always make our family's love and happiness my priority. I will be yours in plenty and in want, in sickness and in health, in failure and in triumph. I will dream with you, celebrate with you and walk beside you through whatever our lives may bring. You are my person, my love and my life, today and always." Christian smiled down at her and was about to lean down to kiss her when he was stopped by the minister.

"Not yet," the minister said. "Repeat after me, Mr. Grey," he said, "I, Christian Grey, take you, Anastasia Rose Steele, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as we both shall live."

Christian stated the words clearly and proudly, "I, Christian Grey, take you, Anastasia Rose Steele, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as we both shall live."

"Now, Miss Steele, repeat after me. I, Anastasia Rose Steele, take you, Christian Grey, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as we both shall live."

"I, Anastasia Rose Steele, take you, Christian Grey, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as we both shall live." Ana repeated the words from the bottom of her heart. They exchanged rings with teary smiles on their faces.

"You have declared your consent before the God. May the Lord in his goodness strengthen your consent and fill you both with his blessings. What God has joined, men must not divide. Amen. Mr. Grey, You may now kiss your bride," the minister said, smiling.

Christian grinned at his bride and leaned down to kiss her. Ana wrapped her hands around his shoulder and kissed back as intensely as he did. The sound of claps made them pull back and smile at each other.

"Ladies and gentleman, it is my honor to introduce, Mr. and Mrs. Grey," the minister announced with a huge smile.

Christian and Ana walked down the aisle with her hand wrapped around his, with their wedding party following behind them in the same manner. They headed to their next location where they were supposed to take pictures. The guests were taken to the reception hall where they would be served with lunch. Then there would be several games and other entertainment while the bride and groom rested. Around 4 pm, the reception would start. So, for the next two hours, they got another few hundreds of pictures. Ana and Christian were pleased with some of the pictures and planned to get them in huge prints to hang on their walls at home. They had lunch with their bridal party before retiring to the room that was reserved for them.

Christian's strong arms cradled Ana close and she leaned up for a gentle kiss as he carried her over to the large room and placed her down in it carefully. He helped her out of her dress and groaned when he saw what she had been wearing under her dress all morning. Ana was wearing a backless, strapless white bra with matching thong and garter belt.

As Ana turned towards him and stepped out of her dress, straightening up, her tits bounced gently inside her bra cups. The thong was tied with white chiffon ribbon bows at her sides. The thong was made of see-through white lace, with a tight elastic edging that dug into her pussy lips and kept it tight against her flesh up past her vagina and over her little anus. Ana was also still wearing her 4000 dollars Christian Louboutin heels as she pulled her mahogany hair to one side of her delicate shoulder.

"My god, you're beautiful!" Christian said, completely mesmerized. He couldn't stop himself from pulling her into his arms and in for a deep, passionate, lustful kiss…a lover's kiss. A kiss Ana gladly and eagerly participated in. Her sheer white thong was getting thoroughly soaked.

As they kissed, he backed her onto the couch in the room. With a slight push, Ana got the idea and sat down on it. "I want you," Ana whispered as her hands got busy pulling the zipper down. Christian positioned his hips in front of her face; his cock poking out of the zipper of his tuxedo pants; hard and leaking. Ana grabbed a hold of it, her fingers just barely touching tip to tip around his thickness, and pulled his cock to her hungry mouth. Ever since that first time, Ana always loved how his thick, hard cock felt in her mouth. Her lips stretching around his shaft as her tongue struggled to lap around every inch of his girth as he entered and retreated from her mouth. The tip of his cock nudging at the back of her throat as her managed to get his entire length in her mouth. She couldn't help but hum her contentment around his shaft.

Christian growled, "Oh Ana!" and was going to put his hands on her head when she pulled back.

"Don't ruin my hair. We have to go out in a few hours and we don't have time to fix my hair," Ana explained apologetically. Nodding, Christian held on the back of the couch as Ana took him back in her mouth.

"Ana, love, I don't wanna cum in your mouth. I want to be inside you. This is the first time we will intimate as husband and wife," Christian said caressing her face. Reluctantly, Ana pulled him from her mouth and smiled up at him. Christian stood back and started pulling off his clothes and placed them neatly folded on a chair. He didn't want his clothes to get wrinkled either.

"I belong to you now, Christian. Are you ready to consummate our marriage?" Ana asked, leaning in for an increasingly urgent kiss, pressing her tongue past his lips and moaning into his mouth. "I want you to take me. Please, husband…it's been too long without you," she whimpered.

Christian picked her up by the waist and placed her down on the bed underneath him. He started planting kisses all over her body while groping her boobs and ass. He leaned over her, cradling her face. He reached down with one hand, pulled her thong aside and slowly thrust his cock deep inside her. Ana's back arched as her moaned echoed through the room.

"We can go slowly later, love. Please…please harder…oh god…please," Ana literally begged as she tilted her hips and started reciprocate his movements.

Encouraged, he started thrusting hard, pushing his cock further and further into her until he was buried to the hilt in his gasping bride's pussy. "Christ Ana! You're so tight, baby. It's unbelievable. This is just us taking the edge off. I'm gonna pound my new wife all night, it's a promise," Christian growled out through his clenched teeth.

He was careful with weight and strength as he pinned her to the bed due to her pregnancy. He held onto her wrists, keeping his weight off of her belly as he grunted and continued to penetrate her forcefully. The hard thrusts stimulated her clit and drew her towards a shivering climax. But before she could orgasm, Christian pulled out. "I want you on top," he growled, as he turned over onto his back. Ana positioned herself right above his pulsing cock after removing her thong. She settled down on top of him, her thighs splayed wide over his strong firm body, allowing him the maximum depth of penetration as she slammed herself down. Ana groped her tits as she bounced on his thick cock, staring her new husband in the eye and gently biting down on her lower lip. Christian's hands found her waist as he maneuvered her up and down on his glistening shaft, looking between her face and her pussy lips, watching himself entering her.

Looking down, Christian could see his cock disappearing up into her pussy. He moved one hand down to her clit and stimulated it slowly with his thumb while Ana continued to bounce up and down on his engorged member. After a few moments, the gentle tickling sensation of Christian's hand at her clit tipped her over the edge into climax.

Ana threw her head back and let out a guttural moan as her pussy twitched and convulsed around her husband's huge cock. She leaned backwards on her hands and was swept away by intense pleasure. She collapsed onto his chest, panting, and held him tight to her sweaty body as she recovered from an incredible, all-consuming orgasm. Her pelvic muscles continued to spasm involuntarily as she settled down in her husband's arms, still straddling him, and sighed with contentment. Christian turned to the side and they cuddled silently. Christian moved a few minutes later to place an alarm that would wake them in an hour and a half. Then they fell into a deep sleep; sated and tightly entwined.

.

.

.

After refreshing their makeup and hair, Christian and Ana arrived at the reception hall. Their wedding party entered first and announced them. As they entered the hall, cheerful claps greeted them. "MOMMY! DADDY!" Hope's voice rang out as she ran up to her parents, grinning widely. Hope had changed into her jewel neck sparkly gold sequined flower girl dress with long sleeves and gold leaf hair band.

Christian picked her up mid-run and hugged her tightly. "Where have you been, angel? Daddy missed you a lot," he said pulling back.

"I played football, thlow the ling, hide and seek, ated food and feed the dolphins," Hope replied excitedly.

"You should've taken a nap too, young lady," Ana said teasingly. Hope just grinned at her mother.

"I took a showel though," Hope answered.

"Good girl. You're looking so pretty, baby," Ana smiled at her daughter as she ran her fingers through Hope's hair.

"You look pletty too, mommy. Like a pincess," Hope informed excitedly.

"I agree," Christian stated as he smiled at his new family.

"Ladies and gentleman, It's time for the first dance!" the MC announced after introducing them. Christian placed Hope down and led Ana to the center of the dance floor in the middle. The lovely voice of Demi Lovato rang through the air as the song 'Heart by heart" started playing. Christian took Ana's hand in his and they started dancing as if there was no one else with them.

 _ **"When your soul finds the soul it was waiting for  
When someone walks into your heart through an open door  
When your hand finds the hand it was meant to hold  
Don't let go  
Someone comes into your world  
Suddenly your world has changed forever**_

 _ **No there's no one else's eyes  
That could see into me  
No one else's arms can lift  
Lift me up so high  
Your love lifts me out of time  
And you know my heart by heart, whoa, whoa**_

 _ **When you're one with the one you were meant to find  
Everything falls in place, all the stars align  
When you're touched by the cloud that has touched your soul  
Don't let go  
Someone comes into your life  
It's like they've been in your life forever**_

 _ **No, there's no one else's eyes  
That could see into me  
No one else's arms can lift  
Lift me up so high  
Your love lifts me out of time  
And you know my heart by heart**_

 _ **So now we've found our way to find each other  
So now I found my way, to you**_

 _ **No there's no one else's eyes  
That could see into me**_

 _ **No there's no one else's eyes  
That could see into me  
No one else's arms can lift  
Lift me up so high  
Your love lifts me out of time  
And you know my heart by heart, whoa, whoa**_

 _ **And you know my heart by heart, whoa, whoa**_

 _ **And you know my heart by heart**_

 _ **And you know my heart by heart"**_

The claps followed as the song finished. The newlyweds beamed at each other after kissing one another. The MC came back. "WOW! That was an amazing performance! Please give them another round of applause!" The claps followed suit. "Now...It's time for the father-daughter dance," he announced.

Christian and Ana pulled back as Ray approached. Christian handed Ana to her father and went off the dance floor. "I selected a special song for us," Ray whispered to Ana as the music started. Ana recognized the song. It was "I loved her first" by Heartland. As they started dancing, Ray was singing softly in his daughter ears.

 _ **"Look at the two of you dancing that way  
Lost in the moment and each other's face  
So much in love, you're alone in this place  
Like there's nobody else in the world**_

 _ **I was enough for her not long ago  
I was her number one, she told me so  
And she still means the world to me  
Just so you know  
So be careful when you hold my girl  
Time changes everything, life must go on  
And I'm not gonna stand in your way**_

 _ **I loved her first  
I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But it's still hard to give her away  
I loved her first**_

 _ **How could that beautiful woman with you  
Be that same freckled face kid that I knew?  
The one that I read all those fairy tales to  
And tucked into bed all those nights  
And I knew the first time I saw you with her  
It was only a matter of time**_

 _ **I loved her first  
I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But it's still hard to give her away  
I loved her first**_

 _ **From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
Someday you might know what I'm going through  
When a miracle smiles up at you  
Yeah, I loved her first"**_

By the time the song was over, both Ray and Ana were sobbing. It took them a few minutes to gather themselves. Ray left her on the dance floor as she asked for the mike. "Tonight...there will 3 father-daughter dances," she said. "One is my dad and I, which you just saw. Another one is my husband and daughter. The adoption process will take a few more weeks. Anyways...the last father-daughter dance is really special to my heart. It's for my other father. If a father can love two daughters, why can't a daughter love two fathers, right? Sebastian, please come to the floor," Ana requested. With a slight smile, Sebastian approached her. The song "You can let go now daddy" by Crystal Shawanda started playing.

 _ **"Wind blowin' on my face  
Sidewalk flyin' beneath my bike  
A five year-old's first taste  
Of what freedom's really like  
He was runnin' right beside me  
His hand holdin' on the seat  
I took a deep breath and hollered  
As I headed for the street**_

 _ **You can let go now, daddy  
You can let go  
Oh, I think I'm ready  
To do this on my own  
It's still a little bit scary  
But I want you to know  
I'll be OK now, daddy  
You can let go**_

 _ **I was standin' at the altar  
Between the two loves of my life  
To one I've been a daughter  
To one I soon would be a wife  
When the preacher asked,  
"Who gives this woman?"  
Daddy's eyes filled up with tears  
He kept holdin' tightly to my arm  
'Till I whispered in his ear**_

 _ **You can let go now, daddy  
You can let go  
Oh, I think I'm ready  
To do this on my own  
It still feels a little bit scary  
But I want you to know  
I'll be OK now, Daddy  
You can let go**_

 _ **It was killin' me to see  
The strongest man I ever knew  
Wastin' away to nothin'  
In that hospital room  
"You know he's only hangin' on for you"  
That's what the night nurse said  
My voice and heart were breakin'  
As I crawled up in his bed, and said**_

 _ **You can let go now, daddy  
You can let go  
Your little girl is ready  
To do this on my own  
It's gonna be a little bit scary  
But I want you to know  
I'll be OK now, daddy  
You can let go  
You can let go "**_

"Thank you for giving me this life, Sebastian," Ana whispered.

"It's an honor to have you as my daughter," Sebastian smiled down at her.

"Now ladies and gentleman, it is time for our most gorgeous father-daughter pair," the MC announced jokingly, making everyone laugh. "Please come to the dance floor, Mr. Christian Grey and Ms. Hope Steele."

Christian smiled at his little girl and led her to the dance floor. Ana kissed both of their cheeks and exited the floor. "Daddy's angel" by T carter started playing. Christian helped Hope on his feet and started dancing.

" _ **I'm giving you away  
But I'm not letting go  
The memories, they flood my mind  
Of the little girl I know **_

_**Once upon a time  
You held my hand so tight  
You'd close your eyes and say a prayer  
Then I'd kiss your head goodnight **_

_**As we dance I keep our love deep within my heart  
And thank God for giving me this angel in my arms…  
**_

_**You're my little angel  
So baby don't you cry  
It's time to spread your wings and fly  
If there's one thing this father knows  
The hardest part is letting go  
But you will still always be…  
Daddy's little angel  
**_

_**It seems like yesterday  
Has come and gone so fast  
Now my baby's all grown up  
But the memories will last **_

_**It's hard to say goodbye  
When you've always been so near  
But for now I'll hold you tight  
Like those times that I hold dear  
**_

_**As we dance I keep our love deep within my heart  
And thank God for giving me this angel in my arms…  
You're my little angel  
**_

_**So baby don't you cry  
It's time to spread your wings and fly  
If there's one thing this father knows  
The hardest part is letting go  
But you will still always be…  
Daddy's little angel  
**_

_**When you were young, I used to laugh  
At the funny things you'd say  
Right now I just can't help but smile…  
On this blessed day  
**_

_**You're my little angel  
So baby don't you cry  
It's time to spread your wings and fly  
If there's one thing this father knows  
The hardest part is letting go  
But you will still always be…  
Daddy's little angel  
I'm giving you away, but I'm not letting go..."**_

Hope hugged her father and shouted happily, "That was so much fun!"

"Yes it was. We'll do it again. But first I've something to announce," Christian told Hope before asking for the mike from the MC. "I would like to say a few things. The next song will express my feelings…of that moment when I realized that I'm also a father…who will have to give away her daughter to some…guy she will meet. This realization came that day…when I went to meet Ray to ask for his permission. To ask for his only daughter's hand in marriage. As I was looking through the childhood pictures on the wall, this realization dawned on me. I would be proud to be half of the father you are, Ray. This song is for you two," Christian started singing Chuck Wicks' "Stealing Cinderella".

" _ **I came to see her daddy for sit down man to man  
It wasn't any secret I'd be asking for her hand  
I guess that's why he left me waiting in the living room by myself  
With at least a dozen pictures of her sitting on a shelf**_

 _ **She was playing Cinderella  
She was riding her first bike  
Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight  
Running through the sprinkler with a big popsicle grin  
Dancing with her dad, looking up at him  
In her eyes I'm Prince Charming  
But to him I'm just some fella  
Riding in and stealing Cinderella**_

 _ **I leaned in towards those pictures to get a better look at one  
When I heard a voice behind me say "Now, ain't she something, son?"  
I said "Yes, she quite a woman"  
And he just stared at me  
Then I realized that in his eyes she would always be**_

 _ **Playing Cinderella  
Riding her first bike  
Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight  
Running through the sprinkler with a big popsicle grin  
Dancing with her dad, looking up at him  
In her eyes I'm Prince Charming  
But to him I'm just some fella  
Riding in and stealing Cinderella**_

 _ **He slapped me on the shoulder  
Then he called her in the room  
When she threw her arms around him  
That's when I could see it too**_

 _ **She was playing Cinderella  
Riding her first bike  
Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight  
Running through the sprinkler with a big popsicle grin  
Dancing with her dad, looking up at him  
If he gives me a hard time  
I can't blame the fella  
I'm the one who's stealing Cinderella"**_

Ana hugged both Ray and Sebastian before walking up to her husband. Christian pulled her in his arms and dropped a kiss on her forehead. Ray and Sebastian also joined them and gave him hugs and patted on his back. Soon other couples joined on the dance floor as Brett Young's "In Case You Didn't Know" started playing. Carrick cut in after that song. With a smirk at his father, Christian went to his mother for a dance. After dancing with a lot of guests and relatives, it was finally dinner time. Hope and Dusk had small naps between the dance and dinner.

.

.

.

After the desserts were finished Elliot got on the stage and tapped the spoon against his champagne glass. "Hello ladies and gentleman. I'm Elliot Grey, Christian's brother and best man. Loyal, caring, sincere, honest, a great man...but that's enough about me, I'm here to give a speech about the groom." he joked. Ana snickered, looking down as Christian smirked at his brother. "Anyways...this is the part where I'm supposed to either make a speech that insults and embarrasses Christian or sing his praises and tell you all about his many good points. Well, I decided to mix both of them," Elliot continued. "I used to believe that marriage is a bond between a person who never remembers anniversaries and another who never forgets them. But watching you two...Christian, Ana, I can honestly say that's not the bond between you two. Knowing you the way we do, we'll be celebrating lots of anniversaries each year," Elliot chuckled. "I do have to say though, Christian, just how lucky you are. You'll leave here today with a wife, who is warm, loving and caring. And Ana, how lucky you are as well. You leave here today, having gained a lovely dress and a lovely bouquet of flowers," Elliot said with a mischievous grin. Ana burst into laughter as Christian scowled at his brother. "Anyways ... jokes aside. When Christian first told us about Ana, I was surprised to see the dreamy look in his eyes. I don't think even he knew at the time that he had fallen in love. Ana, you gave me the brother I always craved. The one who jokes with me, teases me and hugs me. Thank you for coming into his life. They say you don't marry the person you can live with. You marry the person you can't live without. That sums up Christian and Ana perfectly. To the happy couple everybody." he raised the champagne glass and everyone started applauding. When Elliot returned to the table, Christian pulled him for a hug.

Andrea got on the stage and started with a smile as everyone settled down. "Hello, friends and family. I'm Andrea, Ana's best friend and maid of honor; though most of you know me as Christian's assistant. Ana and I met when we were only 4 years old. The first day at the day care and I was really scared. That's when I saw a beautiful girl with brown hair walking up to me with the sweetest smile. Since that day, we've been best friends. Through the years, Ana has been a true inspiration to me. She became my family, my best friend, and my sister. Ray and Meghan never looked down on me for not being from the same status. They always treated me like a daughter. Ana, you came in my life like an angel descending from heaven. Thank you. That's why I was secretly really happy when she met my boss," Andrea winked at her friend, making Christian raise his eyebrow at his assistant. "Ana always had this light about her that can make any darkness go away, and Christian had this darkness surrounding him that seemed too stubborn to go away. But as soon as they met, she brightened his whole world and I'm really grateful for that. Sorry, Ana, but even though you had everything you ever needed and could afford to get, there was a void in your life. We were worried for you. For your passion, your dreams, you seemed to neglect that void part. But Christian filled that void and now when we see you, Ana we see your eyes as they gleam with happiness. I'm so happy that you two found each other. You make me believe in soul-mates, because you are. I'm really grateful to be able to share this day with you two. Cheers to the happy couple," Andrea finished her speech, raising her glass. Happy applause filled the reception hall.

Ray stepped on the stage and waved at everyone. "Hello, I'm Ray Steele, proud father of the bride and I'm delighted to welcome you all here on this beautiful day. Before I say anything else, I want to thank you all for being here. It is wonderful seeing all of my friends and family members in the same room and celebrating such a joyous occasion. Princess, I was always proud to call you my daughter. The way you took charge of your life and the way you started your journey to change the lives of some amazing children, you inspire me to be a better person every day. But you have grown up too quickly. It doesn't seem like a long time ago when you used to run around the garden without your pants on, pick random animals to keep and think it was okay to draw stick figures on important documents, essentially making them useless," he joked, making Ana blush. "Christian, the day after your first date was the first time I saw my daughter blushing at the name of some boy. I had seen a joy in her eyes that seems to grow for everyday you're together. Christian, just because it is worded 'giving away' doesn't mean that I gave my daughter away. I just gave you the opportunity to love her as much as her family does. Welcome to the family, son. Cheers to these two beautiful persons, ladies and gentlemen." Ana hugged her dad as he dropped a kiss on her forehead. Christian gave him a side hug and thanked him as soon as he got down from the stage.

The DJ started to play songs and almost everyone got up and joined the dance floor. Christian went to dance with Meghan, and Ray claimed Grace. Ana was tired. So she had removed her shoes and was resting her feet. "Can I have this dance, mom?" Caleb asked.

"Sure," Ana smiled up at her foster son and thought to herself, _**"Some day in the future it'll be his wedding and I'll be called the groom's mother. He would look so handsome in a tux."**_

"Mother? What's with that look?" Caleb asked suspiciously.

Ana smirked at her son and shook her head, "Nothing."

"You have that dreamy-mom look," Caleb stated raising his eyebrow as he knelt down and started helping Ana with her heels.

"I could've done that," Ana protested.

"It is said in the Quran (Muslim's holy book) that paradise is at the feet of your mother. That means if someone respects, cares and looks after his/her mother, they will go to heaven. I would really like to go to heaven," he smirked.

"How sweet! But you're not a Muslim," Ana reminded him.

"I may not be a Muslim but you are my mother and I am your son. Not by blood but through heart. In the upcoming days, you'll need more looking after and care. I know you have dad now. But you have your children too. It is an honor to take care a mother who made us hers," Caleb stated passionately as he took her hand and led her to the dance floor. "All the manor kids made a gift for you and dad. We each contributed a t-shirt and made you a patchwork quilt," Caleb informed with a shy smile.

"Really?! Oh baby! That's so sweet of you all. I love you guys so much," Ana's eyes filled up.

"We love you too, mother," Caleb placed a kiss on Ana's forehead and chuckled. "I'm now taller than you," he said, making Ana giggle.

Liam, Nicolas, Jose, Tom and Bill also danced with Ana as Christian was approached by the female children of the manor want to dance. He danced and chatted with them as he knew all of them. Christian may not remember everyone's name but he recognized their faces. After two hours of constant dancing, Christian took a small break. He looked around for Ana but didn't find her. "Hey, Andrea?" he called when he saw her passing by. "Did you see, Ana?" he asked.

"She went to check on the kids," Andrea explained.

"Okay. Thanks." He smiled at her and headed towards the bar. Elliot was at the bar with Ana's male friends. Christian joined them. "How's it going, guys?" he asked

"We're having fun. But how about you? You're the groom," Luis, one of Ana's friends asked.

"I'm over the moon. Having a little trouble believing that I actually got married. I never thought it was in my future," Christian shrugged.

"You're a man in love, my friend. I also had hard time believing when I got married," Noah said with a grin.

"You're with Jennifer, right?" Christian asked.

"Wait a damn minute!" Jax exclaimed, "When did you get married?" he asked.

Noah's eyes widened as he started stammering, "I-I meant to say...that..oh..I..um..eh.."

"SPILL!" Jace hovered over Noah with a threatening look on his face.

Noah was literally sweating. Christian started to interrupt but Jax pulled him back and stopped him with a shake of head with a smirk on his face.

"A few months ago we went to Vegas for a convention and we got married. We were both drunk. We wanted a wedding that involved you all but we knew you all would be upset with us. That's why we decided that we will do a big wedding on our first wedding anniversary. That way you all will be involved," Noah confessed.

Jace's stern expression melted away as a huge smiled appeared on his face. "We know. Congrats, man," he said pulling Noah for a hug.

Noah looked confused. "Wait...what do you mean by you knew?" he asked after pulling back.

The other boys pulled out hundred dollars each and placed them in Jace's hand. "We had our suspicions about you two since you returned from your Vegas trip. We had this bet going about how long you can keep this secret to yourself. Jace won," Ryan explained as Alex and Owen nodded in agreement. Christian looked at Jax for confirmation, who also nodded, snickering. Christian shook his head and chuckled.

"You guys are awesome!" Elliot exclaimed excitedly. "His face was so pale. For a moment I thought he might faint," he added as he burst into laughter. The others also joined him.

"GUYS!" Noah whined, "Jennifer will kill me!" He looked like he was going to cry.

"Why will Jennifer kill you?" a female voice asked from behind. Turning, Christian saw it was Jennifer herself who was giving Noah a suspicious look.

"Oh..um..hi honey," Noah stammered with a nervous smile.

Jennifer stared at him silently for a second before her eyes widened and her face turned a little red with anger. "YOU TOLD THEM?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" she screeched.

Slowly the boys stepped back from Noah. Jax pulled Christian back as they watched Jennifer screaming at her husband. Christian thought they would say something in Noah's defense but they all just stood there, watching the scene in front of them with interest. "Shouldn't we do something?" Christian asked Jace who stepped beside him.

"Ana told us that you don't have friends. Let me give you a lesson. In this situation," he pointed at Jennifer and Noah, "A good friend will step up and try to calm Jennifer down. But a best friend will enjoy watching his friend getting his ass chewed and then laugh in his face," he finished with a smirk.

"Wow...with a friend like that who needs enemies," Christian muttered, a little worried.

"Don't misunderstand. We know that Noah is no serious danger other than a few days of blue balls. If he was in some serious danger, we would've broken his enemy's every bone by now," Jace explained. "This is what a friendship is like between best friends. You're a new member in our group and we would love to be your best friend, as we are to Ana. Hope you'll give us this opportunity," he smiled.

Christian never knew what he had missed until that moment. Yes, he had his brother, who was the closest thing to a friend he had. He cursed Elena again for depriving him of the opportunity to get normal male friends. "Thanks, man," Christian said to Jace, who smiled at him.

.

 **A/N: Soo? Did you like the wedding? Was it dreamy and romantic enough?**

 **Let me know in the review below.**


	30. Chapter 30

**DISCLAIMER:** **Fifty shades of Grey or any of its characters do NOT belong to me. I own the plot and more than a few characters though.**

 ***I would like to remind you that this is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to real people or places is accidental; though I did borrow some names and characters from other places that are not mine.**

 **Thanks so much to my awesome Beta, Ninkita**

 ** _** Lemon alert_**

 **Chapter 30** **.**

It was time to cut the cake. Ana arrived with the younger kids of the manor. Hope and Dusk were also with them. Christian approached them and picked one of the little girls. "How was your day so far, guys?" he asked the kids.

"So much fun!" One of the little boys beamed up at him. "We played football, hide and seek…"

"Yeah. We played doll wedding too," the girl in Christian's arms added.

"Really?" Christian asked with an affectionate smile.

"Yeah. Hope's Barbie was the bride," she informed.

"Wow! Was she wearing a white dress, Hope?" he asked his daughter.

"Yeas, daddy. My Balbie was so pletty!" Hope said, grinning at her father. Christian chuckled at the little ones. He glanced at Ana and found her smiling at him. "What?!" he mouthed.

"I love you," Ana said with a smile.

"Time to cut the cake, guys!" Mia announced as she ran up to them. "Come on!" she dragged Ana and Christian towards where the cake was.

The cake sat at the center of the dance floor and it was in the shape of a huge fairy castle. Everyone 'oohed' and 'aahed' as the cake was revealed. It was a replica of a famous Thailand wedding cake, but this cake was bigger than the original one. Christian felt like his eyes were going to pop out. "Holy hell! Sebastian made it?!" he asked, finding it hard to believe.

"Amazing, right?" Ana smirked at his reaction.

He wrapped his arm around his bride and nodded, "Definitely!"

"A small knife won't work," Claude said, as he handed a big knife to Christian.

Everyone surrounded them as the newlyweds cut the cake. They fed each other before they fed the little ones. The cake was then cut and served to the wedding guests. The MC requested all the single ladies to gather around as it was time for the bride to throw the bouquet. Ana stood in the middle of the dance floor with an amused smile on her face as all the girls started gathering behind her excitedly. Ana threw the bouquet behind her and waited a minute to turn around. Andrea had caught the bouquet. She looked extremely surprised and started blushing as everyone clapped and cheered. A waiter brought up a chair as Christian approached Ana with a mischievous smirk on his face. Ana raised her eyebrow at him in question. Christian just shook his head slowly and licked his lips, making Ana gasp softly. Ana sat on the chair as Christian knelt in front of her. The single men gathered around them eagerly.

Ana gave Christian a seductive smile as she raised her dress. Smirking, he ran his hands up her legs and ducked his head inside her dress. He sucked lightly on the inside of her thigh before he caught the lace garter with his teeth. Ana swallowed the moan that wanted to break through. She needed to remind herself that they were surrounded by people. Christian took his time dragging the garter belt down and he made sure to rub his lips against her skin the whole time.

Christian threw the garter over to the side and turned to find that Elliot had caught it. Elliot grinned victoriously and he raised the delicate lace over his head. Christian helped Ana up from the chair as Andrea took her place, blushing deeply. Elliot approached and placed the garter on her. Smiling, he took her hand and as the music started, they started dancing. Ana leaned against Christian and smiled at her friend and brother in-law.

"All the rituals are done, right?" Christian asked, whispering as he hid his face in her neck.

"Yeah," Ana turned her head and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"When can we get out of here?" he asked eagerly.

"I need to change first. By the way, don't think that I didn't notice that you didn't tell me our honeymoon location. I thought we were going to your parent's house at Montana."

"We will go to Montana. But we will go to a secret location first for 10 days, then we'll go to Montana for five days and then we will spend 3 days resting at Escala. Hope and the boys will join us at Montana," Christian informed her.

"That's a great idea. Thank you, babe," Ana pulled him for a kiss.

Ana asked one of her friends to help her change, before leaving the hall. Meghan joined Ana and her friends in the bridal suite. Ana's bridesmaids helped her out of her dress. Ana first changed into another set of lingerie, a sexy black hollow out spaghetti strap lace set. She then pulled on a golden Sherri Hill short A-line dress. She then came out and sat down in front of the dresser. Dean refreshed her makeup and pulled her hair down. He curled the ends of her hair and left them flowing down her back. Ashley helped her into a pair of golden kitten heels.

Meghan handed her a pair of gold small hoop earrings. "These will soothe your ears. You've been wearing heavy earrings all day," she said affectionately. Ana smiled at her mother and put on a set of then, plain gold bangles on her right hand.

They came out and joined everyone in the hall. Christian arrived just a few minutes later. He had also removed his jacket, vest and tie, and looked more relaxed. Christian and Ana spent a few minutes with Hope and the other kids, but soon they bade everyone 'goodbye' and rushed outside, laughing as they were showered with bird seeds. Taylor was waiting with their car. Waving at everyone, they got into the car and drove off towards the port.

.

.

.

Bora Bora. That's where they were going. Christian didn't reveal it until the last moment, and Ana actually got to know only when the pilot announced their location. Ana had planned to go there when she was in collage but hadn't ended up going. So, she was very excited to learn their destination. It would take a little more than 10 hours to reach their destination, so once they were airborne, Christian led her to the bedroom of his private jet. They spent the first few hours making love, then watched movies before they finally fell asleep. The air-hostess knocked on the door an hour before the plane was scheduled to land. Both Christian and Ana cleaned up and came out to sit in the comfortable chairs at the front of the aircraft. They had some food while they chatted, and before they knew it, they were at their destination. When they landed, Taylor and Sawyer started collecting their bags, while Christian and Ana met with the resort manager. Christian had booked three villas for them in Hotel Sofitel Bora Bora Marara Beach Resort. The one in the middle was theirs and the two on either side were for Taylor, Sawyer and two other security persons they had hired.

The day was just dawning, and Ana grinned at the blue sky and sea as they got checked in. Christian smiled at her excitement. Meghan had told him about Ana's wish to visit Bora Bora, and he'd decided it was the perfect location for their honeymoon. "Excited?" he asked, lowering his sunglasses.

Ana beamed at him and replied, "Really happy, but I think we should come here again in a few years...with the kids."

"That sounds like good plan for a summer vacation. That way you can also try the sports," Christian stated, trying not to sound overprotective.

Ana snickered. "Yeah, I'd love nothing more than to try the sports. But they'll have to wait. I can only participate in jet skiing. Though I can enjoy ogling my extremely handsome husband as he takes part in other sports," she said, kissing his cheek.

"I really love that fact that you understand your limits and know that I would never stop you from doing something if it's safe for you," Christian wrapped his arm around her waist and dropped a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you too."

"Mr. Grey? Mrs. Grey? All 3 of your villas are ready. Please follow me," the concierge led them towards their floating villas.

They walked down the wooden bridge that led to the first villa. The newly hired security personnel were brothers named Reynolds. They took the first villa. Christian and Ana went ahead to the second villa and Taylor and Sawyer were led to the third. The villas had wooden floors and walls with huge windows facing the sea. Clearly, each villa was built to be really open while still keeping the privacy of the guests in mind. After the concierge left and their bags were brought in, Christian and Ana changed out of their clothes. Ana wanted to swim first, so Christian agreed with a shrug. He felt more comfortable knowing there was almost no one here to disturb them. Besides, the position of their villa made it virtually impossible for outsiders to see them.

Ana changed into a white floral print bikini and Christian changed into a pair of slim-fit light green printed boxer style swimming trunks. When Ana came out with her hair down and no makeup on her face, Christian froze in place. She was 10 weeks pregnant and it was showing clearly. In the flowy dresses she had been wearing during the wedding and afterwards, the pregnancy was not that obvious. But in this bikini it couldn't have been any more clear that she was with child.

Noticing his dazed look, Ana tilted her head curiously, and asked, "Are you okay, Christian?"

"Damn! I'm a lucky bastard!" Christian breathed out, "You're so beautiful!"

"You're biased, love," Ana chuckled, shaking her head. "Let's go swimming," she pulled him by the hand and they went out on the balcony which had a small platform with stairs that went down to the sea. Ana went down first and waited for Christian. With a smirk he jumped from the platform, making her sequel happily. They played around in the water for an hour before going back up on the villa.

It was 7 am by the time they finished drying off. Since Tahiti was 3 hours behind Seattle, Ana decided it would be a good time to call back home. Both Christian and Ana talked to everyone back home for the next one and a half hour. Then they decided to head to the main part of the resort for breakfast, after which they planned to laze around the swimming pool. Ana changed into a white two-piece bikini with white lace cover-up. She carried a beach bag with a towel, sunscreen, sunglasses, tissues and some other stuff in it. Christian wore printed loose swim shorts with a casual white shirt. He had left almost half of his shirt unbuttoned and wore a pair of aviators. They walked to the main resort, hand in hand. They had a lazy breakfast there and later went down to the pool. Christian pulled off his shirt and started pulling the sunscreen out of Ana's bag. He turned to ask Ana something, but was frozen in place again. He seemed to be doing that a lot since their wedding.

Ana had pulled off her cover-up and now was in a simple white two piece bikini. But it was the silver thigh coins leg chain body bikini beach harness jewelry she was wearing that took his breath away. He looked around and saw that all the men around the pool were staring at his wife in amazement too. Even pregnant, Ana looked extremely sexy. Christian waited for the jealousy and possessiveness to take over, but instead all he felt was smugness. This gorgeous woman was his wife!

Ana approached him with a slight smile on her face. Christian noted with satisfaction that not once did she look at anyone else. Her eyes were always on him and only him. "May I help you with that?" she asked coyly as she bit down on her lower lip. Without a word, Christian handed her the sunscreen. She poured a generous amount in her hand. She rubbed her hands together and stared at him breathlessly. Christian didn't react at first but as soon as she placed her hands on his chest, he had to take a deep breath as he felt like a 1000 watt electric shock went through him. He opened his eyes and gave her a lustful glare. "You might burn," Ana whispered as her hands started rubbing lower on his abdomen.

Christian could feel himself getting hard and twitching in his trunks. "Thank god I wore tight boxers inside, or else these people would've seen my hard on," he stated, amused by his dick.

Ana smirked and asked him to turn around. After doing his back, legs and hands, she handed him the tube. "Your turn," she smirked.

"Back first," Christian stated, playfully raising his eyebrow.

He took his sweet time lathering the sunscreen on his wife and enjoyed her silent sighs and gasps. "Christian!" Ana sighed once more as he wrapped his hands around her waist to rub the sunscreen on her tummy.

"I like this," he said as his hands brushed against the chain on her thigh.

"Thanks?" Ana replied, turning her head toward him. He kissed the side of her head and let her go. They stayed in the sun for an hour before returning to their villa. They decided to spend the rest of their day inside.

A while later, Ana was in the shower while Christian sat working on his laptop on the back porch. Ana was singing in the shower, and her voice carried a melody he didn't recognize, but already loved. It echoed through the villa, and like a child under the spell of the Pied Piper, he followed the sound until he reached the bathroom adjoining the bedroom.

The water ran steadily over her body as he watched her silhouette through the frosted glass. It only took him a matter of moments to be rid of his shorts. He was impatient to get under the spray with her, wanting so desperately to feel her warm, wet skin beneath his lips.

He opened the shower door silently, so as not to startle her. Her back was to him; her mahogany hair was a wet, tangled mess. Feeling the cool breeze on her skin, Ana turned to find her husband standing behind her. She gave him an inviting smile that filled his insides with warmth. She slinked over to him as the door closed, and wrapped her arms around his neck, her wet body plastered to his chest. Standing on the tips of her toes, she pressed a kiss to his lips. It lingered for several moments before she pulled away, her eyes half-lidded as she stared up at him.

"Done for the day?" she inquired as she ran her fingers through his hair. It shot pleasure straight down his spine and right into his hardening cock.

A lascivious smile crawled across Christian's face when he ran his hands down her back until they cupped the sloping cheeks of her ass. His answer was another kiss, this one filled with the lust that filled him to the brim whenever he was near this woman. "I'm all yours now," he murmured against her lips before turning their bodies so her back was pressed against the cool glass. He kissed down her chin until his lips found their way to her neck.

He felt her shiver as his tongue started sliding over her water-slicked skin, lapping at it. As his bit down on her shoulder lightly, her moan resonated through the glass enclosed space. Her fingers glided through his hair as the shower spray hit his back, while he licked the skin he had just bitten, soothing it with his tongue.

He hooked his arm beneath her knee, dragging it up so it came to rest against his hip, pressing them even closer together. Her wet pussy was now pressed against his throbbing cock. He could barely stave off the need to fill her at that moment, but he waited. He waited until she was begging for it. He waited until her body tensed, silently pleading with him to take her where she stood.

He rubbed his cock harshly against her clit, forcing her body closer to his as she cried out. Christian's fingers sank into the soft flesh of the thigh she had hooked around him, crawling upwards until they were on her ass again.

Stroking between the luscious cheeks, he found her puckered little hole and applied just enough pressure for his index finger to sink in up to his first knuckle. Ana cried out at the amount of pleasure running through her veins as her nails raked down his back and her head banged against the glass so hard it was shaking. Christian was almost tempted to ask her if she was okay, but her thigh clenched around his waist and he knew she was fine. His name came spilling from her lips and Christian was driven to claim her the way he desperately wanted.

Swiftly, he turned them around again as he took a seat on the bench that backed up against the glass beside the door. Her legs were spread over his thighs when he pulled her close. Her chest pressed into his, her hard, rosy nipples scraping over hot, wet flesh. She gasped at his sudden movements, at the way his hands grabbed her hips and pulled them down until the tip of his cock was nestled against her slick, puffy folds. The fat head glided across her slit, teasing her lightly, and her head fell to his shoulder.

"Fuck…Christian!" Ana panted, her hot breaths fanning over his ear. Christian smiled at his ability to make her yield so quickly and so easily. His cock pulsed with need, need to fill her completely. He pulled her hips down in one swift, smooth motion, burying himself deep in her silky heat.

Above him, she shuddered violently, her body tensing at the sudden intrusion."Feels so good…" she moaned, burying her face in his neck. Then her lips were on his skin, her teeth sinking into the corded muscles of his neck. Christian's hips bucked harder instinctively, plunging into her in erratic thrusts that rocked her body forward into his. Their hips were cradled together intimately. Ana pushed back a little until her ass was nestled comfortably against his thighs.

Their eyes met as her fingers trailed down the bulging muscles of his arms, nails scraping along his skin until they were palm to palm. Twining their hands together, she brought his up, over his head, and pinned them to the glass wall that supported his back. Christian smirked at his wife as he understood her intensions.

Ana started moving up and down, her rhythm steady as she fucked him like she had been craving. Slow and easy, the pace barely changed, but her eyes steadily grew heavier, boring into his until he was holding his breath. The love he saw in those blue pools was deep and pure, just like her soul. He wanted to lose himself in that gaze, drown in her love. And he did, every single time her hips meet his, every single time she leaned in to kiss him.

They moved together, bodies syncing, breaths catching as they moved closer to completion. She leaned in closer, the bulk of her weight resting against his chest. Suddenly, Ana lost her balance, but Christian caught her with ease, one of his hands breaking from hers in order to slide around her waist so they kept their pace.

Time slowed as their foreheads pressed together, and then, it was like a dam breaking. His cock hit her just right, triggering the orgasm she had been holding onto since they started this. Her eyes squeezed shut and she let out a silent cry, her mouth dropping open as her body went rigid. He watched it wash over her in waves, her muscles rippling around him, coaxing him closer to his release. But he wanted to watch her because he loved the way she looked in the throes of ecstasy. It was not until she slumped into him that he allowed himself to let go.

" _Anastasia_ ," he breathed against her ear, his fingers sinking into her hip as he held her against him, thrusting up once, twice, three times more before he filled her with his essence. It triggered a second, smaller orgasm within her, as she milked him dry. Her hand let go of his in favor of falling to his shoulder, her arms wrapping around his neck as she burrowed her face into the crook of his neck. His hands went around her waist, holding her close.

"Mmm…" Ana sighed, her lips pressing a line of kisses down his shoulder, "I love you."

One of Christian's hands reached up to cup her cheek. "I love you too," he whispered as a warm smile tipped up the corners of his lips. "How about we get washed up and continue this in bed?" he suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Ana replied with a shrug. There was a glint in her eyes, one he knew all too well. A mischievous grin touched her lips and he knew he was in for a long but very fun night.

.

Sunshine streaming through the open windows hit Ana in the face making her nose scrunch as she tried to squeeze her eyes shut against it. Although she hated waking up with the sun in her face, it became so much better when a hand skimmed up her side, fingers lightly trailing over her skin to leave goosebumps in their wake.

Ana smiled fondly remembering just how amazing last night had been, and how she'd really like a repeat this morning now that they were warm and toasty in bed. Behind her, Christian continued stroking his hand up and down her side before dipping beneath the sheets and starting the same path along her back. Then his lips ended up on her neck and she couldn't help the moan that escaped from her lips.

"Good morning, Mrs. Grey," Christian rasped into her ear, his voice sending a shiver through her. He slid closer, and Ana could feel his hard cock nestling between her ass cheeks.

"Good morning, Mr. Grey," Ana replied as she turned to face him and was immediately met with that heart melting smile she loved so much. God, she'd do anything to keep that smile on his face, and right now, that anything was wrapping her fingers around his straining boner and pumping him a few times as she watched his face contort in pure pleasure.

"Fuck," he muttered, banding his arms around her waist and pulling her in for a sensuous kiss. She loved these kisses, loved the way he trapped her in his arms as he kissed her hard. Christian rolled on top of her, pinning her to the bed. He sat up on his knees, grabbed her ankles and placed them on his shoulders as he situated himself between her legs, watching his hard cock gliding over her pussy and causing delicious friction. Ana moaned, wanting him inside her desperately.

His lips began to press kisses up and down her legs. Ana felt the heat rush to her core almost immediately. With a moan, she begged, "Fuck, baby! I need you. Just...fuck me!"

"Are you sure?" Christian asked teasing her. He didn't stop his hands from running up and down her smooth legs.

"I'm sure!" Ana growled, "Now fuck me!"

And Christian delivered, thrusting into her fast and rough. They both groaned when he slid inside her to the hilt, then began moving. The pace he settled on was bordered on punishing. Her ankles were crossed over his right shoulder, squeezing his cock with every forward thrust and making him moan. It also put pressure on her clit, just how she liked it when they were fucking. This was one position they hadn't tried ever since they found about her pregnancy as Christian was worried he might hurt the babies. It seemed he had decided to try again before her belly got bigger.

The heat in her core started building gradually the tighter she squeezed her thighs together. When Christian started to lose his rhythm, she knew he was close. A few more thrusts and they both fell over the edge. They slumped into the mattress, exhausted and sated.

"Fuck, that was incredible," Christian muttered from beside her as he caressed her face.

"Glad you enjoyed it," Ana said with a sly smile, making him snicker as well.

.

.

.

They got ready for the day around 9 am. Ana was wearing a bralette style white crop top with high-waisted jeans shorts and sunglasses. Christian was in another set of printed shorts with a plain red t-shirt and sunglasses. After finishing their breakfast, they went to the beach. Taylor and the other guards were with them in civilian clothes. Christian told them to enjoy themselves while remaining alert. The newlyweds spent the better part of the first three hours jet skiing. When they came back, Ana decided to rest while Christian started playing volleyball with Taylor and the Reynolds. Sawyer stayed a few feet behind Ana, keeping an eye on her.

The boys tried scuba diving, windsurfing, water-skiing, water-surfing and parasailing over the next few days. Ana was with them in the boat or close by with one of them always by her side. She really wanted to participate in those activities but she didn't want to risk her babies. Christian bonded with his security stuff more in these last few days. Other than the sports activities, Ana and Christian were inseparable. They shopped, did touristy stuff and spent hours getting to know each other; emotionally and physically.

.

.

 **A/N: I know this chapter is smaller than the previous one. Sorry about that. Leave me a review though.**


	31. Chapter 31

**DISCLAIMER:** **Fifty shades of Grey or any of its characters do NOT belong to me. I own the plot and more than a few characters though.**

 ***I would like to remind you that this is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to real people or places is accidental; though I did borrow some names and characters from other places that are not mine.**

 **Thanks so much to my awesome Beta, Ninkita**

 ** _** Lemon alert_**

 **Chapter 31** **.**

Their last day on Bora Bora, they spent shopping to buy trinkets for everyone. Ana bought hundreds of different types of traditional Bora Bora necklaces, earrings, and bracelets for everyone; from children to the adults. The pieces she bought for the adults were statement pieces. "Wow...do you think you bought enough?" Christian asked teasingly.

Ana smirked at her husband. "You tell me. Don't think for a second that I didn't see you buying stuff too." Christian chuckled, nodding.

They had lunch out, before returning to their villa. They changed into their swimming outfits and spent hour in the water; playing and swimming. They had a romantic candle light dinner in their room and spent the next few hours making love before they went to sleep.

.

Their plane was scheduled to land in two hours. Ana had been sick the whole morning and Christian was out of his mind with worry. She had been vomiting since she woke up that morning. Christian had called his mom in a panic when Ana vomited for the third time in two hours. Grace assured him that during pregnancy morning sickness was common, but asked him to get Ana checked out when they reach Montana. Grace had already contacted a doctor in Montana and asked him to expect her son and daughter in-law.

Ana returned from the bathroom to find a worried looking Christian looking out of the window. "Christian?" she asked, sitting down in the seat beside him.

"Hmm?" Christian looked over at her, smiling in relief.

"What were you thinking about?" she asked. "You looked worried."

"I'm thinking about how much I love you," he replied, leaning his head back to stare at her, while she did the same. "I would die if something happened to you," he added.

"I love you, too, baby...and I'm not going to die," Ana chuckled. "I've been pregnant before remember? The morning sickness started late this time. It's quite common during pregnancy," she assured.

"Mom said the same thing when I called her earlier...but we're still going to see that doctor first when we reach Montana. She told me that Hope and the boys have got on the plane on time and they'll be in Montana three hours after us. We can visit the doctor and go to the cottage by the time they arrive."

"That's good," Ana smiled at him and closed her eyes to relax till the landing. Soon, she was being shaken to wake up by Christian. "What?!" she asked sleepily.

"We landed a few minutes ago. You fell asleep as soon as you closed your eyes," he informed her with an affectionate smile.

"Oh," Ana snickered, rubbing her eyes.

She went to the washroom and washed her face. She reapplied her lipstick and brushed her hair. Coming out, she found her husband waiting for her with a patient smile on his face. **_Her husband!_** Ana smiled at the thought. She had never thought that she would find her soulmate, but she couldn't be happier. Smiling at the handsome man in front of her, she took his hand. "I love you," she said placing a kiss on his neck.

"I love you more," Christian replied, wrapping his arm around her.

When they stepped out of the plane, an SUV was waiting for them. Sawyer opened the car door for Ana, while Christian took a moment to talk to the housekeeper of the cottage and let her know about their detour to the doctor. A few minutes later, he came back and they headed to the doctor's.

The doctor, Dr. James, assured them that it was just morning sickness that had appeared late and nothing else to worry about, though he advised Ana to stay hydrated and fed. It took them only one hour at the doctor's, and another half to reach the cottage.

The cottage was huge and it was right by the river side. The cottage had 8 acres of land behind it, half of which was woodland. The driveway was long with trees surrounding it. The whole area was fenced for security. "It's beautiful here, Christian," Ana whispered, mesmerized as she looked around.

"It is pretty amazing," Christian smiled at her childlike smile. "There's a horse ranch not far from here. I'm hoping the kids will like it," he added.

"Really? Wow! That'd be amazing!" Ana beamed at him as she crouched down and poked at the cold water of the river.

"There is a waterside deck behind the house. We can go fishing there and have a cook out," Christian suggested, smiling at his wife as she giggled at the coldness of the water.

"That would be lovely," Ana inhaled deeply with a pleasant smile on her face. "It's so peaceful here."

Christian hugged her from behind and nodded. "Taylor and one of the Reynolds have gone to the airport to get the kids. Let's get settled inside. You need to eat a little something. You've been puking all day."

"Let's go," Ana leaned against him and smiled.

.

"Stop looking at me like you've never seen anything more beautiful," Ana scolded as she finished her sandwich. They had showered and changed before coming to the kitchen. The housekeeper, Camilla, had made sandwiches for them.

"I can't do that, love. You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life," Christian said, leaning closer as he ran his fingers against her cheek. Ana blushed and gave him a shy smile.

"Biased," she said, poking her tongue at him as her cheeks calmed down.

"I'll show you biased," he said as he picked her up and suddenly, Ana found herself pressed into the couch in the family room which was open to the kitchen area. She started giggled as he started to tickle her relentlessly. He buried his face in her neck, and bit down lightly before licking the area. His bite caused shivers go down her spine. Ana wrapped her legs around his waist, bringing him flush against her. He planted his elbows on either side of her head, his face inches from her. "I'm biased, huh?" he asked with a smirk.

Ana nodded, her eyes darkening. She wanted him. He was too much to resist this close to her. It'd been too long without him inside her.

"I love you," Christian said with love and lust pouring out of him.

"I love you too, baby. Kiss me, Christian, I can't take it anymore. It's been too long," she whimpered desperately.

He leaned down, pressing his lips chastely to hers. Slowly, he took her bottom lip, then her top. He pulled back, knowing that wasn't what she meant. "More?" he asked, teasingly. He did it again, making Ana frown and scowl at him. She slipped her fingers through his hair, pulling his face back to hers. When their tongues touched, Christian's hips bucked into her. A moan escaped them both. Christian tightened his hold on her hips and ground against her.

"I don't think we were supposed to see that," a familiar voice made them jump apart from each other as they blushed deep red. Christian hid his crotch with a pillow and waved at the teenagers who were leaning against the entrance of the family room.

"What we no suppose to see, Billa?" Hope asked as she pushed Bill's legs apart and ran through them to get inside the room. "MOMMY! DADDY!" she grinned at her parents and ran up to them.

"Hey, baby," Ana hugged Hope as she climbed onto the couch. "How was the flight guys?" she asked the boys pointedly.

Smirking, Tom entered first and hugged Ana. "It was good, mom."

"Yeah...but we want to try the private plane next," Bill demanded as he hugged Ana and then gave a side hug to Christian.

"Why do you have the pillow, daddy?" Hope asked curiously as she came to stand in front of him.

"Um...eh..my pants tore when I got up, angel. I'll go and change," he dropped a kiss on her head and ran out of the room, making the boys snicker.

"Boys!" Ana raised her eyebrow at them.

"Sorry, mom, but Dad's reaction was funny," Caleb said hugging her. "Hey, how are you, now? Grandma Grace said your morning sickness started suddenly?"

"I'm fine, Caleb. How are you, guys? Everything okay with school? And the manor?"

"Everything is as it should be...almost," Liam stated with a rueful smile.

Ana frowned at the brunette boy and asked, "Why would you say 'almost'? Did something happen?"

Caleb glared at his friend and shook his head. "Nothing important, mom. Don't worry."

Christian returned soon after, and found Ana giving the boys suspicious looks. "What's going on?" he asked.

"That's what I would like to know too," Ana folded her arms over her chest.

Christian picked Hope in his arms and gave her a few smooches, making the little girl giggle. "Caleb, is everything okay?" he asked.

Reluctantly, the Prefects started glancing at each other, before Nicolas replied, "You know how we select students every year for the freshman year?" Ana nodded for him to go on. "Well...this time we selected an Indian boy. He's from some royal family. Anyways...he came to the island a few days ago and..." Nicolas trailed off and looked at Caleb.

Caleb sighed and continued, "He arrived with his pet. As you know, students are not allowed to keep their pets on the island...and more than that, no one is allowed to keep elephants."

"Wait...elephant?! As in that huge animal with a trunk?" Christian asked sitting straight. "What does an elephant have to do with this story, anyway?" he asked.

"Please don't tell me that this Indian boy brought an elephant with him," Ana begged as realization dawned on her. "That's not even legal in India," she added.

"I think he thought since it's a privately owned island he could keep it..." Jose suggested shifting on his legs.

"What's the situation?" Ana asked pinching the bridge of her nose.

"The Indian government is calling the US government repeatedly and they are trying to contact you to get the elephant back to India," Tom explained.

"Mom, it's huge. Hope and I got to ride it," Bill added excitedly. His brothers glared at him angrily.

"By the time we manage to get the poor thing back to India, he'll be super sick," Ana muttered sadly.

"Sebastian's been taking care of it, since he knows that you'll be upset if the elephant dies," Liam informed with an affectionate smile.

"What about the boy? Is he okay with the elephant going back?"

"If he wants to study in our school, he'll have to send it back or go back with it," Caleb replied sternly, glaring at Bill who huffed.

"Don't be a meanie, Cally. He's my friend now," Bill pouted.

"More reason to send him back," Tom muttered. "Crazy's friend can only be one thing...crazy," he added sarcastically. Bill just rolled his eyes at his brother, but didn't say anything.

"I'm calling Sebastian. He should be able to take care of it. I'm pissed that he didn't already. He's the VP of this school," Ana ranted angrily.

"Acting principle," Nicolas reminded her.

"Ugh!" Ana stomped out of the room.

"We really shouldn't have told her that," Caleb mumbled, looking at Ana's retreating form.

"And get her more pissed when she would have found out about it later?" Christian asked, amused. He had never given it much thought because he didn't realize what kinds of trouble a thousand kids can get into, and it was just the start.

.

.

.

That night, they had dinner on the deck outside. The deck was lit up by the fairy lights that hung over it. It was completely silent apart from the rushing sound of water, which made everyone relaxed. Ana and the boys were much calmer since her call to Sebastian. He had already contacted the Indian Government and in a few days would send one of his trusted employees, aka a loyal low-class demon, with the elephant so that it could be delivered safely. Christian was still in shock, because secretly he had managed to ignore the whole story in his mind where Sebastian was a demon. He only kept in mind that Sebastian had saved Ana and that was enough for him.

"Dad! You okay?" Liam asked as he stepped beside Christian who was grilling silently.

"It's… still weird to think of Sebastian as a demon. I mean...he's a little strange...but he looks human to me," Christian shrugged.

"It's a lot to take in, I understand, but you've taken it well so far and I'm sure that soon, it'll be the most normal thing you'll hear," Liam joked.

"With you boys around, I've no doubt," Christian snickered. "I mean, an elephant in a school? Seriously?! I swear, the craziest things happen with you boys," he shook his head, laughing.

A few minutes later, Liam and Christian brought the food to the table and took their seats. After everyone was served, Nicolas asked, "So, what's tomorrow's plan?"

"We're going horse riding," Christian informed.

"COOL!" the boys exclaimed happily. "Eww!" Bill wrinkled his nose in disgust.

Christian gave Bill a puzzled look, since other boys looked excited. "Why 'eww'?" he asked curiously.

"Horses are smelly animals...and rude," Bill replied snobbishly.

"He's scared of horses," Tom explained. "When our dad used to bring us to the stable to teach us riding, Bill used to wail like someone was beating him the whole time," he added smirking at his brother. Bill swatted at his brother angrily and huffed when he didn't succeed.

"Okay, you can watch," Christian said smiling.

"Can I lide too, daddy?" Hope asked hopefully.

"Yes. Daddy will teach you to ride. Are you excited?" he asked his little girl.

"Yes, daddy. Holses ale so pletty," Hope wiggled in her seat excitedly.

After dinner, they lit the fire pit on the deck and sat around it. Tom brought his guitar out and started strumming while Bill sang. Christian was pleasantly surprised by Bill's voice. "You sing really well, Bill. Wow!" he praised as they clapped.

"Thanks," Bill beamed happily.

"Bill only has three talents: posing for photos, singing, and trouble making," Caleb informed with a smile at his little brother.

Bill ignored Caleb and turned to Ana. "Mom, sing a song," he urged.

"Okay...um this song is for you," Ana said looking at her soulmate. Christian kissed the side of her head as Tom started playing the guitar.

 ** _"You light up the room_**

 ** _And you don't even know_**

 ** _It's all I can do_**

 ** _To leave you alone_**

 ** _Don't bring me flowers_**

 ** _You_** **** ** _worry too much_**

 ** _Oh my darlin' to know you love me, it's enough_**

 ** _A cold wind is blowing_**

 ** _It's Valentine's day_**

 ** _Our debts they keep growing_**

 ** _You've not a penny to your name_**

 ** _So no wine and no chocolates But I don't need much_**

 ** _Oh my darlin' to know you love me, it's enough_**

 ** _We can dance round the kitchen_**

 ** _Candles cost nothing_**

 ** _You_** ** _could_** ** _make me a ring from a milk bottle top_**

 ** _When the money runs out in the meter maybe we'll stop_**

 ** _But you'll light up the room_**

 ** _And you_** **** ** _don't even know_**

 ** _It's all I can do_**

 ** _To leave you alone_**

 ** _So babe who needs flowers_**

 ** _All that champagne and stuff_**

 ** _Oh my darlin' to know you love me, it's enough_**

 ** _Oh my darlin' to know you love me, it's enough_**

Ana sang the whole song looking at him.

Christian couldn't stop himself from lowering his lips on hers. He kissed her lips twice and pulled back, knowing the kids were still there. "I love you," he whispered. Ana smiled and cuddled up to him as she whispered, "Love you too," against his chest. The boys took turns singing. Christian noticed that only Tom did not sing. "You didn't sing, Tom," Christian stated curiously.

Before Tom could answer, Bill piped in, "He has an awful voice so he doesn't sing,"

Tom smacked Bill's head from behind and said to Christian, "I'll sing after everyone is done."

"I wanna sing," Hope chimed in happily.

"What do you wanna sing?" Tom asked his little sister.

"Thlillel by Michael Jackson," Hope informed with a decisive nod. Tom smiled at her and started playing the intro music. Hope danced around the fire pit and started singing in her broken language. Everyone smiled at her dancing form affectionately. They spent another hour by the fire before retiring for the night.

.

.

.

Christian's sleep was broken by the coolness of the empty bed beside him. Rubbing his eyes he glanced around the room but didn't find Ana. He glanced at the clock on the bedside table which read 5.30 am. Frowning, he got out of the bed and pulled on pajama pants. He looked into the bathroom and found that empty. He went downstairs and peeked in the kitchen. The kitchen was empty too. He was getting worried as he started searching the other rooms. He heard a familiar voice when he was passing the back door. Curious, he opened the door and found Ana on the deck. She was wearing long pink pajama pants, white t shirt and a shawl wrapped around her shoulders. Her hair was open and was pulled over one of her shoulders. As Christian stepped closer, he heard her talking to someone.

"This is unforgivable. You should've informed me earlier," Ana said, huffing. "I'm pregnant and I know my limits. As my VP, you should've been responsible. Just because you're my father does not mean you'll forget professionalism," she scolded.

"Ana?" Christian called out.

Ana turned to look at him and Christian saw that there was a raven sitting on Ana's wrist. "Hey! Good morning, babe," Ana greeted him with a smile.

"Who...are you talking to?" he asked confused, because there was no phone in her hand and there was no one in person either.

"Oh! Him!" Ana pointed at the raven who 'crawed' as a greeting.

"Um..what?!" Christian asked, confused.

Realizing that he didn't understand, Ana explained, "It's Sebastian's animal form, babe." She laughed softly, "He came to give me an update on the elephant matter."

The raven flew up and turned into smoke, before it took a man's shape and Sebastian appeared. "Good morning, Mr. Grey," he greeted.

"Just call me Christian," Christian said, wrapping his arm around his wife. "Good morning, though."

"Christian," Sebastian said with a smile, "I'm here to give this girl here a school report."

"Yeah, I heard about the elephant," Christian replied with a snicker. Suddenly he recalled something. "Hey, Ray told me you had a raven when you were little. Was it Sebastian?" he asked Ana.

"Yeah. Dad still doesn't know," Ana laughed.

"Was it you who brought Ana to the island first?" Christian asked curiously.

"No, it was not. It was Claude. He was being impatient and wanted the daughter of the island to be on the island," Sebastian explained. "I was with her in my animal form even then."

"That explains a lot, actually," Christian nodded and shivered. It was cold and he had not bothered to put on a t-shirt. Seeing him shiver, Ana unwrapped her shawl and wrapped it around them both for heat.

"You both should go inside. It's still early. I'm going back. Bye," Sebastian stated before he turned back into a raven and flew away.

"Let's go in. Even though it's beautiful out here, it's cold," Ana wrinkled her nose which had turned red from the cold. Nodding, Christian ushered them inside the house again.

They lit the fireplace and spent the next two hours cuddling and making out in front of the fire. Around 7.30 am, they went to the kitchen and started preparing for breakfast. Christian didn't know much about cooking so he just handed Ana things as she cooked. Caleb joined them first. He was wearing Superman pajama bottoms with a red t-shirt. His golden hair was in wild disarray. "Good morning, mum, dad," he greeted them as he walked in rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning, Cally. How did you sleep?" Ana asked affectionately.

"Nicolas talks in his sleep," Caleb replied pouting. "And he kicks," he added.

Christian chuckled. "Your hair is messed up. Did you fall down or something?" he asked.

"No. I had to smother myself under a pillow to get enough silence to sleep," Caleb informed, yawning loudly.

"GOOD MORNING!" Liam boomed cheerfully as he entered the kitchen. He was wearing a pair of green plaid pajamas with black muscle shirt.

"Dude, use your inside voice," Caleb complained.

"Oops! Good morning," Liam said, lowering his voice. "Sorry I'm late. I was working out," he explained as he started pulling plates out of the cabinets.

"He filled the room with the smell of sweat," Jose complained as he arrived in the kitchen. He was wearing black plaid pajamas and a purple hoodie.

"Aww my poor baby! Good morning," Ana dropped a kiss on Jose's head, making him smile happily.

"Good morning, mom, dad," he greeted as he joined Caleb at the table. Caleb had his head on his hand, dozing. Jose quickly pulled out a sketch book and started sketching. Christian passed from behind him and saw that Jose was sketching Caleb in detail. He chuckled recalling the one-legged pose Jose had asked Liam to do the last time Christian saw him sketching.

"Hey guys," Tom greeted as he entered the room. He stood by the doorway and stretched his arms up. He was only wearing a pair of red plaid pajama bottoms. This was the first time Christian had seen Tom wearing something in his own size and he was surprised at how lean the teen was. Christian wondered why the boy wore such loose, baggy clothes.

"It's so cold, kiddo. Go put on a t-shirt," Ana fussed over the boy, making him grin sleepily.

Tom drank a glass of water before leaving the room. A few minutes later he returned wearing a baggy hoodie with his pajamas. "Hope's not awake yet?" he asked.

"No...please go wake her up; and where are Bill and Nicolas?" Christian asked.

"They are sleeping," Tom replied with a snicker.

"Let's go wake them up," Liam suggested with a mischievous smile on his face. Caleb straightened up instantly and Jose placed his sketch book down, looking at Tom with hopeful eyes.

"BOYS!" Ana called out sternly, but it was too late as they had already run out of the kitchen, snickering and whispering. "Ugh! These boys!" Ana sighed.

"I bet they went to rudely wake those two up," Christian said, snickering. "Elliot used to do that to me when we were younger," he recalled with an amused smile. Ana smiled back at her husband.

"BLOODY HELL!" Nicolas's familiar voice echoed throughout the house making Ana shake her head. A few minutes later a very wet Nicolas entered the kitchen. Christian winced at the sight. The teen was shivering. "They d-dropped me in the w-water filled b-batht-tub. The w-water was so c-cold," Nicolas complained as his teeth started chattering. Liam and Jose returned to the kitchen with a towel and wrapped it around Nicolas, giggling like naughty kids the whole time. Nicolas glared at his brothers before leaving the room.

"H-he jumped out of the tub...like a cat," Liam blurted out before they fell into hysterics. Christian had his hand over his mouth to stop laughing.

"He's your foster brother and best friend. Did you really need to do that?" Ana asked, sighing. The boys nodded without shame.

"TOMMY! CALLY! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU BOTH!" Bill's angry voice echoed throughout the house. Hope ran into the kitchen, giggling as she hid behind Christian.

"Bill too?!" Ana asked, shocked.

"Caleb and Tom went to wake him up," Liam informed her, smirking as he started plating the food. Jose helped him in bringing the food to the table.

Tom and Caleb returned to the kitchen a few seconds later, snickering amongst themselves. Noticing Ana's glare at them, they straightened and stated, "He totally deserved it."

"Is that how an Earl acts?" Ana asked with her hands on her hips. "You boys are too much," she huffed and went back to cooking more eggs. The boys snickered behind their hands and high fived each other.

"I'll call Bill," Christian volunteered.

Placing Hope on a chair and dropping a kiss on her head, he left the kitchen. He knocked on the door of the guest room and waited. "Come in!" a muffled voice said. Christian entered and found Bill in front of the vanity. "Good morning, Bill," he greeted. Bill's head was wrapped with a fluffy towel and he was applying nail polish on his nails.

"Good morning, Dad," Bill greeted with a smile.

"What did your brothers torture you with?" Christian asked, smirking.

"One of them placed shaving foam in my hand and the other tickled my nose, which made me slap my face and I ended up with a face full of shaving foam," Bill explained shaking his head. "Everyone thinks that Tom and Caleb would be the mature ones seeing they are the leaders, but no, those two are as mischievous as Loki," he added.

"They do seem to stick together," Christian nodded.

"Only when they are not in school. They act like they don't even know each other when they are in school," Bill stated as he removed his towel and started drying his hair.

"I noticed that too. Do you know why they do that?" Christian asked curiously.

"So that no one suspects that Tom is the Dark Prefect," Bill stated nonchalantly.

"Wait...what?! Tom is the Dark Prefect?" Christian asked in disbelief. He recalled that during Hope's birthday when that boy had been bullied and injured, Caleb had called for the Dark Prefect and Liam had told him that the Dark Prefect was the second more powerful prefect of the five of them. Tom did have an unassuming vibe about him. No one could even imagine him to be the Dark Prefect. "That's brilliant and stealthy… wow!" Christian muttered, impressed. He prided himself on being able to read people easily, but even he hadn't suspected a thing about Tom.

"If no one knows that Tom is the Dark Prefect ...then how did you know?" Christian asked curiously.

Bill snickered mischievously. "You know how I keep getting in trouble at school?" At Christian's nod, he continued, "I was walking from the manor one night when I saw through the trees that the prefects and Tommy were going towards that old factory building. Everyone thinks that is a ruin, so I was curious to know why they were going there. I followed them to the building and then went inside. By the time I got in, they had gone somewhere. The whole place was so dark." Bill shivered as he recalled the event. "I waited and roamed around the building for close to an hour when I heard voices. Some people were talking. I followed the voices and ended up in a huge open area. Four boys were bound and kneeling on the floor. In the dim light of the industrial furnace a few feet away, I saw their faces. I knew those boys. Because of those boys, another kid had died," Bill scowled. "He was only 14 years old and a good boy. These boys had bullied and beaten him really badly. He died a few hours after reaching the hospital," he informed sadly. "Five figures arrived on the stage that was in the front part of the room. Before I knew it, these five figures had given those bullies the death sentence. They were thrown into the industrial furnace. Oh! Their screams..." Bill trailed off and sighed, "I still can't get the smell of burnt flesh out of my nose," he whispered the last part as he stared into the distance. "Those five figures were...the five prefects. They removed their hoods to watch those 4 boys get burned alive. That was the day I learned that Tom was the Dark Prefect and where those extreme bullies go," he finished. "Even though I understand the reason they did that, it's still hard to think about," Bill smiled sadly.

Christian felt like his heart was about to stop when Bill told him the details of what he had seen. It was easy to overlook knowledge about the killings, but it was not easy to know the vivid details. He shivered and patted Bill on the back. He wondered how Bill had managed to get on with his life after that event—it should've scarred him for life. "How did you overcome it?" Christian finally asked, not being able to keep the thought to himself.

Bill smiled. "They caught me there...frozen in place with shock. Tom explained then… the whole reason behind this system. I understood. After what happened with the Shoemaker, I understood where they were coming from. It's hard… but I got used to it. It's not like they punish for fun or anything," he shrugged in a patient smile.

Christian nodded in agreement. "Let's go. The breakfast must be served by now," he said with a small smile.

Bill nodded, putting the nail polish bottle down, and they headed out.

.

.

.

Breakfast passed by normally. Soon, they were ready to spend their day at the horse ranch. Other than Bill, the five boys had been taught horse riding by their fathers when they were young. After all, it was expected from an Earl to have many talents, and horse riding was one of the most important ones. Christian rode with Hope, teaching her how to handle the horse, though Hope was more interested in playing with the horse than riding it. Ana and Bill fed the horses in the stable as they watched the others riding. Christian joined them around lunch time. He was carrying Hope on his shoulders. "How come your brothers know how to ride a horse and you don't?" he asked Bill.

"Three reasons. One, I love animals and I don't think we should torture them by riding them. Two, no matter how cute they look, they are smelly," Bill wrinkled his nose, "And three, Tom was the heir and I was the spare. So, while Tom was forced to learn horse riding, I was given more leeway," he shrugged happily.

After lunch, they went to the Glacier National Park, where they had a light picnic. The boys took pictures of them all as they enjoyed the natural scenery around them. They had their feet in the water and were splashing each other happily. Hope joined them in their rough-housing as Christian and Ana cuddled under the shadow of the trees. Ana had laid down with Christian on the picnic sheet, her face nuzzling his neck as she sighed happily. "It's so peaceful here," she mused. With careful hands, she unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt and pushed it open. She brushed her lips from his neck to his collar bone, making his breath hitch as she held onto his shoulder.

"What are you up to, Mrs. Grey?" Christian asked huskily.

Ana smiled as she loomed over him, her hair falling around her face. Christian reached up and wove his fingers into her hair. She leaned down and kissed him deeply. "I love you," she whispered against his lips.

"I love you too, baby," Christian smiled at his wife. Ana settled against his chest again and tangled her fingers with his before closing her eyes with a soft smile on her face.

Christian didn't know when he had fallen asleep but he was woken up by sprinkles of water. "Hey, Dad?" someone called. Opening his eyes sleepily, he found Tom shaking his wet hand over Christian's face.

He shielded his face his hand. "I'm up," he said, looking down on his chest where Ana was sleeping.

"Come join us in the water," Tom said excitedly.

"Sshh...I'm coming," Christian replied, whispering. He slowly shook Ana. "Wake up, love."

"Hey," Ana greeted waking up. She sat up and yawned, "How long was I asleep?" she asked.

"I fell asleep too," Christian replied with a chuckle.

"Almost an hour," Tom answered. "Come on, join us in the water," he begged. Laughing at his eagerness, Ana and Christian joined the boys.

Hope was on Liam's shoulders, giggling her heart out as the boys splashed each other with water. Their clothes were wet. "You'll catch a cold," Ana scolded as she splashed the boys, snickering.

"You too," the boys replied, jumping in the water and splashing. Soon, all of them were thoroughly wet and laughing.

"Guys, the sun's going down and it's getting colder. We should change into dry clothes," Christian suggested, looking around. The males draped a few picnic blankets around a few close branches to make a make-shift changing room. One by one, they went inside and changed into dry clothes. Then they quickly packed their stuff and headed to the house.

The next day, they spent in Splash Montana. Christian had the whole place reserved for the day. So, it was just them, Taylor, Sawyer, the Reynolds brothers and the park workers. They had taken hundreds of pictures in the last two days. They had dinner at a local restaurant before returning to the house. The last day before going back to Seattle, Christian took Liam, Tom, and Jose hiking, while Caleb, Bill, Nicolas, Hope and Ana spent the day shopping. They had dinner at the house that night and went to sleep early after packing their bags. The next day, they headed for Seattle.

.

.

.

 **A/N: What did you think about the chapter though? Leave me a review.**


	32. Chapter 32

**DISCLAIMER:** **Fifty shades of Grey or any of its characters do NOT belong to me. I own the plot and more than a few characters though.**

 ***I would like to remind you that this is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to real people or places is accidental; though I did borrow some names and characters from other places that are not mine.**

 **Thanks so much to my awesome Beta, Ninkita**

 ** _** Lemon alert_**

 **Chapter 32** **.**

The flight from Montana to Seattle was only 90 minutes long. So, instead of sleeping or anything, Nicolas suggested they play truth or dare.

"Okay, that sounds good, but remind me of the rules again, please. I've never played this game but I saw Mia and Elliot play it with their friends," Christian said.

"Okay so, you can repeat this clockwise or anti-clockwise. The player must choose between Truth or Dare. If the player chooses Truth, you can ask him any question relating to his life, habits, relationships, past or any other random but interesting question, which should be answered honestly without any lie. But beware, get the answer wrong and you'll have to perform a dare instead. If the player chooses a dare, they'll absolutely have to finish the given dare or else they'll have to do two dares, instead of one," Nicolas explained.

"Got it," Christian nodded.

"I'll go first," Jose said. "Hope, truth or dare?" he asked with a smirk.

"Tluth," Hope answered with a nod.

"Who ate those muffins mom made yesterday?" Jose asked, smirking mischievously.

Hope blushed deep red as she looked down, "I did," she whispered. Christian and Ana snickered as the little girl had claimed innocence the day before and accused Bill.

"It's okay. We're not angry. But don't lie again," Ana said, easing the little girl's worries.

Hope smiled at her mom and then asked, "Cally, Tluth ol dale?"

"Dare."

"Sing a Blittnay Speal song," Hope dared, making everyone laugh. Caleb narrowed his eyes at his sister and started singing 'Criminal' by Brittany Spears.

"Okay. Bill, truth or dare?" Caleb asked.

Bill gave him a suspicious look and replied, "Dare. I'm not taking risk of taking 'Truth' with you."

Caleb smirked at him. "Go to the kitchen area and drink three spoons of hot sauce," he dared.

Bill wrinkled his nose, but did as he was dared. After that, he had to drink two glasses of milk though. Everyone was laughing at his expression when he came back. "Dad, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Christian smirked.

"What is the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?" Bill asked.

"The most beautiful thing I've ever seen was ... your mom on our wedding day," Christian replied dropping a kiss on Ana's forehead.

"Aww," Nicolas and Bill cooed.

"Okay, Nicolas, truth or dare?" Christian asked.

"Dare," Nicolas said smugly.

"Do the macarena," Christian dared him with an evil smirk.

Groaning, Nicolas got up from his seat and finished the dare. Everyone in the plane was in hysterics by the time he was done. "Liam, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Liam stated proudly.

"I dare you to...kiss Caleb," Nicolas smirked.

"WHAT?! Eeww," both Liam and Caleb exclaimed. "I'm not doing that... no matter what!" Liam spit out as he shuddered in disgust.

"Okay then you have to do two dares. First dare, go and change into one of mom's outfits," Nicolas said making Ana burst into laughter. Liam ran into the room where one of Ana's bags was. A few seconds later, Liam came back wearing a wrap-around dress. Everyone was in hysterics. Liam placed his hands on his hip and tapped his feet impatiently. After Nicolas sobered up enough, he said, "Go change into your clothes and drop an ice cube in your pants, then hold still for 3 minutes." Liam glared at his brother but did finish the dare. "Okay, mom, Truth or dare?" Liam asked.

"Um ... dare," Ana smirked.

"SWEET!" Liam rubbed his hands together excitedly. "I dare you to... get Tom's guitar and sing at the top of your voice 'Baa baa black sheep'," he snickered.

Ana chuckled as she got up and went to the room where Tom's guitar was kept. Coming back with the guitar, Ana started singing loudly, making Christian and everyone else fall over each other laughing. "Tom, truth or dare?" Ana asked, returning to her seat.

"Dare," Tom answered.

"I dare you to call Kyoya and tell him that you spent this month's budget money," Ana smirked.

"Oh man!" Tom chuckled.

"Wait...what's budget money?" Christian asked, confused.

"Every prefect gets a monthly allowance for their dorm's monthly budget. They have to run their dorms with that money," Ana explained.

"Why is telling Kyoya a dare?" Christian asked.

"Because he is overly obsessed with profits and money gain. He's also very strict with his dorm's budget money. Since no one knows about the prefect of Noir zone, it falls on Kyoya to run the dorm's expenses," Ana explained.

"But in reality, since Tom is the Prefect, he gets the money," Christian nodded in understanding.

"How do you know that I'm the prefect?" Tom asked curiously.

"I told him," Bill chimed in.

Shaking his head, Tom called Kyoya from the plane's phone. "Hello brother. How was your trip?" they heard Kyoya's greeting from the other side of the phone. Tom had it on loud speaker.

"It was..um...good...a little too good," Tom stated.

"What do you mean?" Kyoya asked suspiciously.

"I...Kyoya, dude...I spent this month's budget money," Tom answered sounding guilty as the others pressed their hands over their mouths to stop their laughter.

"BROTHER!? How could you do that? That was really irresponsible of you! Where are you at the moment, by the way?" Kyoya asked, sounding pissed and frustrated.

Tom bit on his lip ring to control his snicker, "I'm in dad's private plane," he replied.

"Give me the expense details so that I can figure something out. That was really irresponsible, brother. I expected better from you!" Kyoya scolded. At this point, no one could stop their laughter. Hearing them laugh, Kyoya asked, "What's going on?"

"Kyoya, I didn't spend the money. We're playing truth and dare and it was a dare," Tom explained, laughing.

Kyoya sighed in relief. "What am I going to do with you?" he muttered. "I'm hanging up now. Bye," with that he hung up.

"God! He sounded so frustrated!" Christian laughed.

"Bill, truth or dare?" Tom asked.

"Truth."

"When and from whom did you get your first kiss?" Tom asked with a smirk.

"My first kiss was one day before you got yours and from the same girl," Bill replied smugly.

"What?!" Tom shouted, shocked and surprised, making the others laugh.

"You got your first kiss already, Bill? You're only 15. What was your age at the time?" Ana asked, frowning that her children were growing up too fast.

"I was 10 at the time," Bill boasted proudly.

Seeing Ana's worried looks, Tom said in a reassuring voice, "Mom, other than Caleb, we all got our first kiss before we even turned 13."

"Caleb still didn't get his," Liam added helpfully, making Caleb scowl at him.

"So...I'll need to give you the 'birds and bees talk' and 'safe sex talk' soon?" Ana asked, dismayed.

The boys visibly paled. "Um..I think we would like it more if dad or grandpa gave us that talk," the boys insisted awkwardly. Christian choked on air at the thought of giving them a sex talk. His own introduction to sex was not really ideal.

"I don't think Tom, Liam and Nicolas need any 'birds and bees talk'. After all, none of them are virgins. They can do with the 'safe sex talk' though," Bill shrugged.

"Don't you think you talk too much?" Tom glared at his brother.

"You're not virgins?" Ana asked the boys surprised.

"MOM!" Liam, Tom and Nicolas whined.

"Huh! Tom is a huge playboy, mommy," Bill added poking his tongue at his brother.

"What's a valgin and playboy, daddy?" Hope asked. They had forgotten that the little girl was right beside them. Everyone paled as Christian stuttered out some random nonsensical words.

"We'll continue this discussion later," Ana told the boys.

.

.

.

"Why were you so surprised to learn that the boys are not virgins?" Christian asked as their car started heading towards Escala. Hope had fallen asleep by the time they landed in Seattle.

"They're in an all-boys school. That's why I was surprised. Nicolas is not straight, I know, but Tom and Liam are," Ana explained.

"I guessed that about Nicolas. Did you notice him making goo-goo eyes at Caleb? It's quite cute," Christian chuckled.

"Yeah. Nicolas has a huge crush on Caleb. But Caleb is not gay. I don't know what he is. Other than the girls at the manor, he never talks to girls his own age. Whenever there is a meeting between male and female prefects, Caleb gets the same expression as he does during the sports festival," Ana shook her head. "I've no idea what will happen when it's time for him to get married. I think he'll make his wife pregnant by IVF, so that he doesn't have to touch her," she giggled.

"Evil," Christian laughed. "He doesn't look like he's scared of girls," he mused.

"If he wasn't the main prefect, he would've been yelling 'getitoff' getitoff' at the top of his voice every time the female prefect talked to him," she shook her head. "It was all I could do to stop from laughing," she snickered.

Twenty minutes later, their car stopped in the garage of Escala. Christian carried Hope as they got in the elevator. Taylor took the service elevator to bring their luggage up. They just wanted to rest now that they were back in town. Christian placed Hope in her room and Ana changed her clothes before tucking her in. As soon as they entered the master bedroom, Ana pushed Christian down on the edge on the bed. She lifted his leg, taking his shoe and sock off, picking his other leg up to do the same. She lifted off his sweater and t-shirt, tossing them on the floor. Crawling up his body, she snuggled into his embrace with a sigh of contentment.

"Are you quite finished?" Christian asked, amused.

"Mmhm," she nodded into his neck.

"Do you want me to help you out of your clothes, love?" he whispered, kissing the top of her head.

"Please do," Ana mumbled against his neck.

Christian helped Ana out of her clothes without moving her much and then removed his pants. He pulled the covers over them and closed his eyes, cuddling with his wife.

.

"Daddy!" Hope's whisper broke Christian's sleep.

"Hey, angel," he crooned sleepily as he looked around. Ana was cuddled up to him and was in deep sleep. Her mildly swollen belly was resting against his hip. "What time is it, sweet girl?" he asked his daughter who was kneeling beside his side of bed.

"Auntie Gail said it's dinnel time," Hope replied. "Can we go out to have ice cleam aftel dinnal?" she gave him a hopeful look.

"Sure baby. Go play while I wake your mom," he kissed her cheek before she ran out of the room.

"Ana…baby, wake up," Christian said as he ran his fingers through her hair. Ana moaned and cuddled up to him some more in response, making him chuckle. "Come on, sleepy head! The babies need to eat," he urged. Ana opened one eye and glared at him. "Come on, baby," he snickered and tickled her lightly.

Ana pulled back from him and sat up with a disgruntled look on her face. "You're so mean," she accused, pouting.

"Get up from this bed, or I'll get meaner," he said sternly.

Ana gasped and turned to him sharply, "You can't use that tone!" she shrieked. "Do you have any idea what that tone of yours does to me?" she asked as she squirmed around the bed.

Christian tilted his head and stared at her curiously, when realization dawned on him. "You're aroused," he stated before sitting up. "Oh my! Does my 'dom' voice make you wet, baby?" he purred as he traced her bare back.

"Uh...yes," Ana whimpered as she closed her eyes and arched her back.

Christian pressed his lips to her bare shoulder and closed his eyes as the thought that 'this woman was his' ran through his mind. "I love you, Ana. I'm the luckiest man alive," he whispered against her skin.

"I'm the lucky one, baby," Ana rested her head on his shoulder as they sat there silently, soaking up the moment.

"Mommy! Daddy! I'm hungly!" Hope's loud voice echoed through the penthouse, making the couple laugh.

"Let's go, before she starts eating without us," Christian suggested with a chuckle. They got dressed and went downstairs to find Hope pacing in the kitchen.

"Whele wele you? I'm so hungly!" she complained, pouting.

Christian picked her up and kissed her nose. "I'm so hungry too. But your mommy wasn't getting up," he pouted.

"HEY!" Ana protested from the kitchen, making father and daughter snicker. Christian entered the dining room and placed Hope in her chair. He sat at the head of the table and waited. Ana joined them as Gail started bringing their dinner to the table.

"We're going to an ice-cream parlor after dinner," Christian informed.

"Are we now?" Ana asked, raising her eyebrow mockingly.

"Ice ceam is oul deselt," Hope added, beaming.

"Okay. Sounds good to me," Ana shrugged. They finished their dinner and went out. After getting their ice cream at a local ice cream parlor, they decided to walk around the market place for a while. Taylor and Sawyer accompanied them a few feet back. They returned to Escala an hour later, carrying a sleepy Hope. Removing their shoes and jackets, they settled on the living room couch with Hope between them. Suddenly Ana's phone rang. Frowning, she pulled her phone from her purse and saw that it was Caleb.

"Hey, Caleb. Did you guys reach home safely?" she asked, worriedly.

"Yes, mom. I should've called earlier, but we fell asleep and just woke up," he explained with a laugh.

"I'm glad. We'll be home in four days too."

"I'm really looking forward to that. It's lonely without you here, mom. Every child missed you, even though you skyped and chatted with them."

"I missed my babies too. Tell them that I've plans for them," Ana said with a smile. Christian smiled and nodded. They wanted the children of the manor to feel included, that's why they had made arrangements for a two day camping trip with them. Hope and the boys would stay with Ray and Meghan on the island those two days.

"Wow...that sounds great. They would really love that," Caleb smiled, satisfied.

"Alright then. Take care of everything and I love you guys."

"I love you too, mom. Good night. Tell dad, I said good night."

"Will do, honey. Goodnight," and she hung up with a smile.

"Let's tuck her in," Christian suggested pointed at their daughter. Nodding, they headed towards Hope's room. They tucked her in after changing her clothes.

"We slept all day today," Christian commented, chuckling, "I hope we have a little more active day tomorrow."

"I'm not sleepy anymore. You know what? I haven't seen this penthouse fully yet. Let's explore it," Ana suggested with a mischievous grin.

"Why do I feel like ... you want to see a specific room?" Christian asked suspiciously as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him.

"Because you know me too well," Ana grinned up at him.

Christian growled into the crook of her neck, biting her skin roughly. "You mischievous thing!" he commented against her neck as he held onto the skin of her neck with his teeth.

"Ah!" Ana moaned and rubbed her body against him.

Sucking on the place he had bitten, he pulled back a little, only to find he was staring directly into her darkened eyes. Smirking at the reaction, he suggested innocently, "Weren't we going to explore?"

"Gimme a kiss first," Ana demanded, holding onto his collar.

"With pleasure, my love," Christian breathed out, before he pulled her in for a hungry kiss. It was hard for them to pull back, but they were still standing in the hallway in front of Hope's bedroom. "Let's go," Christian took Ana's hand and headed for his former playroom. He opened the door, since he didn't lock this door anymore. It was a blank canvas now and was painted a light beige color.

"Describe the room to me," Ana said as she entered the room. The first thing she did was walk up to the window and open it. The breeze coming from the window made her hair flow behind her, making her look ethereal. Christian couldn't stop himself from taking pictures with his cellphone. Ana turned to notice him taking the pictures and laughed. "Tell me," she urged, pouting sweetly.

"The walls were painted blood red," Christian started, putting his phone away. He shoved his hands in his pocket and continued describing what was where. "And on that wall was a St. Andrew's cross," he finished, raising his eyebrow.

"I can almost imagine it. It would've been nice to see it for real though," Ana shrugged.

"I had it gutted the first day we met," Christian informed as he kissed her forehead. "Since you agree for a date and I was hoping to have more with you, I knew Hope would come here some day...I didn't want to risk her coming to this room," he wrinkled his nose at the thought. "I really didn't need that image in my head," he muttered as the thought of Hope in the playroom was scarring for him.

"Makes sense," Ana rested her head on his shoulder and sighed. "Anyways...I've a gift for you. It's your wedding gift from me. It's being delivered at the island at this very moment," she informed excitedly.

"What is it?" Christian asked, curiously.

"It's a surprise, honey," Ana smiled at him warmly.

Christian pouted and 'hmm'd. "Let's go," he said before taking her hand and heading to their room.

"I don't wanna sleep," it was Ana's turn to pout.

"We'll watch movies," Christian said with a chuckle.

"You know what would be perfect?"

"What?" he gave her a curious look.

"Some popcorn and ice cream," Ana beamed at him like a little girl.

"Didn't we have ice cream...literally a few hours ago?" Christian raised his eyebrow.

"So?" Ana folded her arms over her chest and glared at him.

Christian glanced at her swollen tummy and smiled as satisfaction filled him. "You go to our room and find us some movies to watch, and I'll go to the kitchen for popcorn and ice cream." Ana squealed and ran to the master bedroom. "Careful," Christian called behind her.

They ended up watching all four movies of the Insidious series back to back after Ana learned that Christian never really watched horror movies. They had huddled under the blankets on their bed with the lights off. "Thank you for doing this," Ana said cuddling against Christian's chest, "It's been so long with just...relaxing," she added.

"I'm glad we got to do this...and I liked the move," he huffed a laugh. He had been startled a few times by the screams in the movies, but had enjoyed them overall. "Now that you're mine, we'll get to do this often. Whatever you want, my love. I would stop the world from turning for you, if that's what you want," he stated dropping a kiss on her head.

"I only want you...now that I have you, I want nothing more...well maybe a few more babies," Ana replied with a sheepish smile at Christian's raised eyebrow.

"Let's finish with these two first," he suggested with a smirk as he rubbed her belly. They had an appointment with the OB/GYN the next day for their 12 week ultrasound. They were supposed to have gone 2 weeks earlier but due to the honeymoon, they had to reschedule. They were excited to see their babies again.

.

.

.

They had to wait only for fifteen minutes before the nurse called Ana's name. They had brought Hope with them for this appointment. Ana asked Christian to wait outside with Hope for a few minutes before coming inside, while she got settled in the room. A few minutes later, the father-daughter entered the room, where Ana had changed her clothes and was on the hospital bed. Christian took a seat beside her with Hope on his lap when Dr. Greene arrived.

"Hello, Ana, Mr. Grey. How are you? I heard congratulations are in order?" she asked with a smile.

"We're good, Dr. Greene. We got married a few weeks ago," Ana replied with a warm smile. "This is my daughter, Hope," she introduced.

"Hello, doctol. Mommy said you helped hel to bling me to ealth. She said you also played with hel fol me," Hope said with smile.

"Played with her?!" Christian choked out.

"Prayed with her," Ana clarified with a smirk.

Dr. Greene just shook her head, amused. She turned to Hope and said, "Yes, I helped your mom. And I'm really happy to see you again."

"Let's see the babies now. Shall we?" she said before starting. She moved the wand for a few second to get the best angle.

Christian asked curiously, watching her use a different wand, instead of that trans-vaginal ultrasound she had used last time, "You're using a different wand today?"

"The trans-vaginal ultrasound is for early stages of pregnancy. Since Ana is now further along, we can use the normal wand," Dr. Greene explained. She stopped and pushed some switches before turning the monitor towards them. She pointed at the monitor and said, "This is Baby 1 and this is Baby 2."

She then pressed a few buttons and they heard the thudding sound of twin heartbeats.

Christian and Ana smiled looking at the monitor. "It's beautiful," he whispered as he blinked rapidly to avoid crying. "Are they doing okay?" he asked.

"Yes, Mr. Grey. Everything looks good," Dr. Greene answered with a smile. "Both babies are developing well," she added.

"Show me the babies," Hope demanded. Smiling, Dr. Greene pointed out each baby and their limbs. "Wow..." Hope breathed out, mesmerized.

"Thank you, Doctor," Ana said with a smile as Dr. Greene printed out a few copies of the ultrasound. Ana cleaned up and got dressed.

"That was so cool, mommy," Hope beamed at her mother as she came out from behind the divider. She had changed into her clothes—a brown cable knit sweater dress and knee-high black boots.

"It was, wasn't it?" Christian laughed picking her up and placing a kiss on her cheek.

"And we got the pictures too," Ana added with a smile. "Christian, we'll go to the island tomorrow. Why don't we visit your parents today?" she suggested.

"Sounds good. We can show them the ultrasound pictures," Christian grinned happily.

Ana kissed his lips and then kissed Hope's cheeks when she giggled.

After scheduling their next appointment four weeks later, they headed for the Gray house. They didn't call, wanting to surprise Carrick and Grace. They arrived at the colonial style manor in half an hour. Taylor opened Ana's door first and smiled affectionately at her. Ana's slightly swollen belly was now more visible and pronounced. The past two weeks had made a visible change to her belly.

"Thank you, Taylor. Are you and Gail all packed up?" Ana asked.

"Yes, Ana. Gail is also done packing Christian's clothes that you selected," Taylor informed.

"She's awesome," Ana smiled at the older man before heading towards the door where Christian was waiting for her with Hope.

"You only chose half of my clothes to pack," Christian pointed out raising his eyebrow.

"Yes, because I want to go shopping with you to buy your clothes," Ana beamed at him.

"Sounds good, love. How about we go to the island after going shopping in the morning first? We can have lunch out," he suggested to his girls.

"Sounds like a plan," Ana agreed.

"Mmhmm," Hope nodded in agreement.

"Too cute," Christian muttered before kissing the little girl and making her giggle.

Ana laughed at her husband and daughter and pressed the door bell. The door was opened by the housekeeper, Gretchen. "Hello Mr. Grey," she greeted blushing. Ana raised her eyebrow at the girl, whose eyes widened when she finally noticed Ana. "H-hello, Mrs. Grey," she stuttered.

"Hello," Ana greeted before entering the manor. Christian just rolled his eyes at the maid's reaction. He entered without even a glance at her.

Looking at his watch, Christian commented, "Mom and dad won't be home for a few hours. Whatever shall we do till then?" he asked placing Hope on the couch.

"I'm going to see about lunch first, then we can visit your mom's back garden?" Ana asked titling her head.

"Sounds good to me," Christian said shrugging out of his grey slim-fit casual suit jacket. He was left in a white buttoned down shirt and dark slim-fit jeans.

Ana went to the kitchen and asked the housekeeper to prepare lunch for five people instead of two. They spent the next two hours in the back garden. Ana sat in a chair under the shadow of a tree while Christian and Hope played around the garden. Grace was pleasantly surprised when she was told that Christian and his family had arrived and were in the back garden. She found Ana sitting under a tree while Christian and Hope were running around the garden. Their laughter echoed through the garden, making Grace smile widely. Hope's stay during her parents' honeymoon period had filled the emptiness of the house Grace and Carrick didn't realize they had. The laughter and chaos that came with children had been missing from their house for years now. But it seemed that happiness had knocked on their door again in the form of Ana.

"Hello, lovely people," Grace greeted dropping a kiss on Ana's head.

"Hey Grace, how have you been?" Ana asked with a smile.

"I'm good, darling. I must tell you this is a pleasant surprise," Grace smiled widely.

"Since we're going back to the island tomorrow, I thought we'd spend today here," Ana explained.

"Great plan," Grace grinned as she took a seat beside Ana. "Oh my! Your belly!" she exclaimed happily as she finally noticed Ana's baby bump. "May I?" she asked before touching Ana's belly.

"Go ahead," Ana said with a giggle. Grace placed her hand on Ana's baby bump and gasped as tears gathered in her eyes. Seeing her reaction, Ana side hugged the older woman and kissed on her forehead. "Your grandchildren will be sad too, if you cry," she said, teasingly. Grace chuckled, pulling away.

"Hey, Mom," Christian greeted his mother with a kiss on the cheek as he approached the ladies. He took a seat beside Ana, and pulled Hope down from her seat on his shoulder.

"Hi glanma," Hope greeted Grace sweetly.

"Hello, sweetie pie," Grace kissed Hope before dropping a kiss on her son's cheek too. "You too, son."

"We had an appointment at the OB/GYN today," Christian informed grinning as he pulled out the ultrasound picture from his pocket. "See?" he held out the picture to his mother. "It's your copy," he added with a snicker.

"Oh my! My sweet babies! OH Ana! They look perfect, honey," Grace gushed as she looked at the picture. "Hopefully you'll be able to learn their gender at the next appointment," she added, smiling proudly at her children.

"Yeah. I'm excited to know," Ana giggled as she also peeked at the picture in Grace's hand.

"Hope and I are also excited, aren't we angel?" Christian asked looking down at his daughter.

"I am," Hope nodded her head vigorously.

"Do you think they could a boy and girl?" Christian asked curiously.

"Honey, these babies are identical twins that're sharing the same placenta. So they either could be a pair of boys or girls. If they had separate placentas, then there could've been a possibility for each of one," Grace explained.

"Oh..so they would look...the same?" Christian tilted his head curiously.

"Yeah...well maybe 100% same or 70%," Grace shrugged, "It's going to be interesting to find out though. I've never witnessed twins growing up. So, it's going to be so exciting,"

Christian nodded in agreement.

"Grace, why don't you go and change? You must be tired," Ana said with a smile. "I called Carrick's office. He'll be home soon too. We can have lunch together," Ana added.

"Great idea, honey. I do need to take a shower. I smell," Grace wrinkled her nose, making Ana and Christian chuckle as Hope leaned in to smell.

"You do smell," Hope stated, nodding. Grace laughed at Hope's candid answer and headed inside. "Mommy? Glandma Glace's house is so pletty. You can see watel. Why don't we have a house whele we see watel?" Hope asked innocently.

"You want a house overlooking the river?" Christian asked his daughter.

"We live on an island, kiddo. We can play on the beach whenever we want. What else do you want?" Ana asked smiling.

"I wanna see the watel...and a back yard and a deck too. Glandpa Lay has a deck in his Seattle house," Hope folded her hand over her chest, pouting.

"We can buy a house like that," Christian offered.

"Christian!" Ana scolded, "We don't need another house."

"Baby, Escala isn't big enough for all our kids when they come to Seattle. We can buy a house where we can stay when we're with the kids, and we can stay at Escala when we come alone," Christian suggested.

"That...actually sounds good," Ana agreed hesitantly.

"How about I call my realtor and ask her to find waterfront houses and we can see them...next weekend? I actually wanted to buy a house for a while. I even liked a few on the Sound when I was on my yacht a few months back," Christian explained.

"So...we're buying a house?" Ana asked with a wry smile.

"We're buying a house," he confirmed, kissing her.

.

.

.

Carrick arrived 45 minutes later and was surprised to hear someone play the piano. It'd been years since anyone played the piano in this house. The last time was at Christmas a few years ago, when Mia was a teenager. Following the music, he found his wife and daughter-in-law cuddling on the couch as Christian played the piano. Hope was sitting beside her father with her head against Christian's arm. Smiling at the heartwarming scene, Carrick took a seat beside his wife. Grace glanced at him and smiled. Ana followed suit and smiled at Carrick. "Welcome home," she whispered.

"It is a welcoming scene," Carrick commented, grinning at his daughter in-law.

Hearing his father's voice, Christian turned his head. "Hey dad. Can you freshen up fast, please? We're hungry and were waiting for you," he said with a pout. Laughing, Carrick nodded and headed upstairs. He worked fast and was back downstairs in fifteen minutes. He found everyone in the dining room settling in.

"Come, Glandpa," Hope waved towards the head of the table.

"Hello, darling. How are you? How was your trip to Montana?" Carrick asked taking his seat.

"I'm good. Montana was so fun," Hope exclaimed excitedly. "We did a lot of things thele," she added.

"I'm happy to hear that," Carrick smiled at the little girl. She had won their hearts the very first time she came to meet them.

"Dad, we're here for a special occasion," Christian informed with a smile.

Grace grinned excitedly and held out the ultrasound picture to her husband. "Look! Look!" she said.

Chuckling at her excitement, Carrick took the photo and felt his eyebrows go up. "Oh My! The babies have grown so much," he said, mesmerized. It seemed like a dream to him that the tortured toddler they had adopted and loved like their own child was now going to be a father himself… though he was already doing rather well in that department. He blinked away his tears and grinned at his son. "It's amazing, son. Thank you," he praised.

Christian gave him a shy smile and looked down, blushing a little. "I'm really excited. I didn't get to see my little girl's birth, so I'm going to enjoy these two's," he added determinedly. Everyone noticed that Christian had referred to Hope as his girl, like he didn't even remember that she wasn't his biological daughter. Grace and Carrick exchanged proud smiles at that, just as Ana fell more in love with husband.

"Mommy will get big belly again. I sawed the pictures when I was in mommy's belly," Hope informed innocently, making the adults laugh.

"Can you feel any movements yet, Ana?" Carrick asked, curiously, "I know you can actually see and feel the movements from outside."

"Not yet, Carrick," Ana answered with a smile. "But I promise I'll let you know."

"You do that," Carrick laughed. "We can't express how happy we are that you came to our son's life. Thank you," he added reverently. Ana sniffed but nodded as Christian pressed a kiss on the side of her head. Grace smiled, watching her children so happy and in love.

.

.

.

They stayed past dinner in Grey mansion before returning to Escala. Mia and Elliot had also joined them at dinner. After they tucked Hope in for the night, Ana wanted to check on her work emails first before going to the island the next day. Christian left her in the office and went to take a shower. It didn't take Ana long to finish her work. When she returned to the bedroom, she found Christian in his walk-in-closet. It seemed he had just come out of the shower. His back was to her as he dried his hair roughly with a towel, every muscle in his back flexing. Ana couldn't stop her eyes from caressing every inch of him as she leaned against the doorway. Beads of water clung to his back, making her want to lick them off of his skin. From his wide shoulders and strong arms to the tapering of his rib cage to his waist, her eyes drank him in. Ana's gaze fell to his perfect ass, wincing with want when he shifted his position to dry his chest and back. She didn't even notice the cigarette burns there. Ana didn't make any sound though, cause she didn't want the delicious sight before her to end.

Christian turned and was surprised to find Ana at the doorway, looking at him hungrily. She was staring at him like a hungry guy would stare at a finely cooked steak. Raising an amused eyebrow at her, he stated, "You look rather hungry, love. Like what you see?"

"You have no idea...how delicious you're looking, baby," Ana breathed out as she continued to ogle his abs. "I just wanna...lick you," she added, looking up at him through her eyelashes.

"Jesus," Christian hissed as he hardened instantly.

Ana pulled him by his hand to the bed. Understanding her intention Christian climbed on the bed, and stretched out. Ana ran her tongue up and over his nipples before going down to put her mouth over his cock, licking and teasing. Taking one ball in her mouth, her hands continued over his body to his nipples where she tweaked them gently.

Christian reached for her hair as she took his cock into her hand, touching the tip, running her hands over it. She started licking, and stroking the shaft, wanting it fully in her mouth. Ana finally took it fully with her lip as she maintained eye contact with her husband. Her hands were running up the length of his body as she let his cock slide down her throat.

She put her hands on the bed, rising herself off of him, letting only her mouth touch his body. Her mouth was the only thing connected to him by his cock. Ana licked and sucked it as she took it deeper into her mouth. Her mouth continued feasting on his cock, his hands are grasping her hair, he moaned her name "Ana, please...oh god." He raised his hips off the bed. Ana sucked faster loving the feel of him in her mouth. She started moving her mouth up and down on him, faster and faster over his hard throbbing cock. Ana went from the base of the cock to the tip, sucking on the end, sliding it back where she want it, deep...deep inside.

She got on her knees, raising his ass higher in the air, still sucking and licking, her hands on his ass. Christian shoved her head into his cock saying, "suck me baby, oh please god suck me." Ana does as she's told. She swallowed taking him deeper into her mouth as he started pumping his hips. Breathing hard, he pumped deeper. For a moment, Ana struggled to breathe, but she wanted his cum in her mouth.

"Suck it, suck it," he screamed with need. Ana continued to suck as his throbbing cock got harder. She stroked it at the base with her hand while the other held up his ass. He pumped once...twice...three times, his release was explosive. Ana sucked it down, over and over as he pumped his juices inside her mouth. Ana greedily swallowed. Christian's body relaxed, and he eased back onto the bed, panting and gasping. Ana cuddled up beside him and smiled at his sweaty face.

"Are you okay?" She asked giggling.

"You just sucked my brain out, baby?" Christian replied snickering.

.

.

.

 **A/N: Leave me review with your thoughts on the chapter.**


	33. Chapter 33

**DISCLAIMER:** Fifty shades of Grey, any of its characters and other characters that I borrowed from other places do NOT belong to me. I own the plot and more than a few characters though. *I would like to remind you that this is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to real people or places is accidental; though I did borrow some names and characters from other places that are not mine.

 **Thanks so much to my awesome Beta, Ninkita**

 **IMPORTANT:**

I would like to clear something first. This story is mainly based on Ana, Hope, the island and everyone that lives there. Christian's past, like Elena and Sub-club will not play any major part here. They might come like a bug to annoy them once or twice but they are not the main villains. I don't think Jack Hyde will appear in this story at all, but if he does appear, he will also be a small inconvenience and nothing more. Thank you.

 **Chapter 33**

.

The next morning, Christian woke up in an empty bed. He pouted a little but went through his morning routine quickly. Entering the kitchen, he found Ana and Gail looking at a magazine and chatting excitedly. He could see Hope was in the living room watching cartoons. "Angel, did you have breakfast yet?" he asked, alerting everyone to his presence.

"No...I'm watching catoon," Hope replied distractedly from living room.

Ana looked up from the magazine and smiled at him. "Good morning, honey," she greeted him.

"You weren't in the bed when I woke up," Christian pouted.

Ana approached him, snickering. "Sorry, honey." She held his face in her hands and kissed his cheeks. "Your children were pressing on my bladder and then I just couldn't sleep. So I came down here. Gail and I were discussing different kinds of houses and features, so that I have a better idea of what I want in our house," she explained.

"That's a good idea. So, have you decided what you'd like?" Christian asked as he steered Ana towards the aisle again.

"A few things actually. I'll tell you later."

"Good morning. Breakfast, sir?" Gail asked.

"Good morning, Gail, and you can start calling me 'Christian' from now on," Christian said with a smile as he took a seat. "ANGEL?! BREAKFAST TIME!" Christian announced.

"MY SPONGEBOB IS NOT FINISHED YET, DADDY!" Hope replied from the living room.

"HOPE ISADORA GREY! DINING ROOM, NOW!" Christian boomed, making Ana bite down on her lower lip as she tried to hide her smile. She loved the fact that he didn't just give into Hope's demands.

A few seconds later, Hope appeared in the dining room with a pout. "You'le so mean some times," she grumbled as Christian helped her into her seat. Christian smirked behind her back in amusement.

"Christian, can we go to the Dollar store on our way to the island instead of going shopping for your clothes? The children's birthday is coming up," Ana stated between bites.

"Yeah, sure. We can shop for my clothes later. What do you mean the children's birthday, though?" Christian asked in confusion.

"Yeah. Since there are more than 300 kids in the manor, we celebrate their birthdays three times a year. One birthday for 0 to 7 years olds, one for 8 to 13 year olds, and one for 14 to 18 olds. That way everyone gets a birthday. We celebrated the 0 to 7 years olds birthday a month before we met, five months ago," she explained. "It's time for the 8 to 13 year olds."

"That's really a great idea. At first I thought you just celebrate all of their birthdays once a year, like most orphanages. But this is a great system. This way, everyone can have a birthday to look forward to. But why are we going to the Dollar store to pick their gifts? Why not 'Toys r us'?"

"We're going to the Dollar store mostly for the decoration stuff. But I would also like to get some smaller gifts from there too, like notebooks, colors, etc. We have to go to Walmart and Target for the rest of their gifts. Because at this age, kids don't really play with toys," Ana explained with a smile.

"How many kids are we buying for?"

"Umm ... close to 87, but we will buy for 90 kids just to be safe because there might have been additions to the manor in our absence," Ana shrugged as she sipped on her banana smoothie.

"What are you drinking over there?" Christian peeked curiously.

"Banana smoothie. It's good for the babies."

Pleased by the answer, he gave Ana an adoring smile. "Thank you for eating well," he said before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Daddy, I eat good too. Look I finished my food," Hope said expectantly as she finished her smoothie. 

"That's my good girl," Christian said ruffling his daughter's hair, making her giggle.

.

.

.

Christian held onto Hope's hand and they entered the Dollar store. Taylor followed behind them for safety. Ana headed to the gift isle and got lots of gift bags, wrapping papers, and gift boxes. Hope and Christian selected the birthday cards. The card selection at the Dollar store was huge. Ana told Taylor to get 40 stuffed toys, while she headed for the stationery section. Christian and Hope joined her. They got notebooks, colorful sticky notes, crayons, color pencils, water colors, stickers, and so on. Then, they went to the party decoration section. There they got several colors of party decorations like paper plates, glasses, balloons, hangings, party hats, and other decorative items. Then they went to Walmart. Ana got 90 pieces of Fujifilm instax mini 9 cameras and 90 pieces of scrapbooks. Christian bought chocolate boxes for each of the 90 kids. Once they had everything loaded in another car, they headed for the island.

It took them an hour to reach the island and a few minutes to park the car in front of the manor. Everyone came out to greet them and to welcome them home. "I missed you guys so much. I hope you had a lovely trip," Meghan said as she hugged and kissed her daughter and son-in-law.

Hope, who was now being hugged by her hundreds of siblings, piped in, "You didn't miss me, glanma?"

Pulling back, Meghan looked at the little girl and smiled, "You're the one I missed the most, darling," she picked up her granddaughter and placed kisses all over her face

"Were there any new arrivals at the manor?" Ana asked Claude, who was in charge of accepting children from foster care in her absence.

"There were. A pair of twins, age 14, male. Their father was the one who called child protection service to take the boys. He didn't want them. We also have a girl, age 5-6. Police case. They found her hiding in an alley. Police guessed she is lost. They are currently looking at missing person reports to find her parents," Claude reported. Frowning, Ana nodded at him.

"Everything okay?" Christian asked, approaching them.

"Just getting a report on the new arrivals at the manor," Ana replied.

"How many?" Christian asked.

"Three; two boys and a little girl," Ana informed with a sad smile.

They headed in and were swarmed by the children. They eagerly asked about the places they had gone and what they had brought back. Ana and Christian took their time as they sat with the children and spent the next few hours with them. They met the little girl, Mary, who had joined the manor recently. She was a shy little thing. Hope took it on herself to become friends with Mary. Soon, the girls were playing with a few others of their age in the playroom. Ana looked around, but didn't find the other two new members anywhere.

"Where are the boys?" she asked Claude.

"They must be in their room," Claude stated, frowning as he looked at the ceiling. "They are in the west wing, third floor, fourth room," he added.

"Let's go find them," Ana suggested before turning to Christian, who was entertaining Dusk and a few others. "Christian, I'm going to meet the new boys," she informed. Christian nodded and smiled at her.

Walking up the stairs, Ana and Claude approached the room where the boys were, but they both stopped short as they came close to the room. Moaning and groaning could be heard from the room and it was not hard to understand what was happening inside. Ana gave Claude a puzzled look, who rolled his eyes in answer before knocking on the door rudely. He opened the door and entered without waiting for permission. Ana hesitated for a second before she entered the room. She was shocked at the scene in front of her. Two similar looking preteen boys were on the bed, naked. It was clear what they had been doing. Ana didn't know how to react to this situation.

"Dress up! NOW!" Claude barked.

Ana turned around to give the boys some privacy as she tried to wrap her head around what she just saw. "Please tell me it's not what I think it is," she begged.

"I'm sorry, I cannot do that. This is the reason their father didn't want them," Claude stated low so that only Ana could hear him. "These two are into twincest," he added dryly.

"Wait...what 'cest'?" Ana asked in a whisper.

"Twins + incest...twincest," Claude replied.

"Oh God!" Ana could feel her cheeks heating up. She really didn't know how to handle this situation. Should she have these boys consult with a psychologist? Or maybe a sociologist? She was confused.

"We're decent," the boys chimed in.

Turning around, they found the boys properly dressed in matching pair of jeans and t-shirts. "Hello. I'm Anastasia Grey, owner of this island. All the children here call me 'mom', 'mother' and so on. You can also do so, "Ana explained kindly.

"I'm Tim and this is my twin, Jemmy," said one of the boys. "We are soul mates and were born 200 seconds apart," he added.

"It's...nice to meet you boys. Now, I'd like it if you join us at lunch... and I'd like to ask you to keep your... carnal activities discreet, because I really don't want other kids to know about sex so soon, okay?" Ana pleaded.

Looking a little bashful, both boys nodded. "Thank you for not separating us. We can't live without each other," Jemmy said sadly.

With an understanding nod at them, Ana left the room with Claude. "I'll need to study this matter to know how to handle it," she stated as they headed back downstairs.

"I understand why their father didn't want them," Claude grumbled dryly. "It's going to be a hassle to keep these two's activities hidden from the other kids," he added with a side glance at Ana. Ana sighed but didn't say anything.

They found Christian in the playroom with the children. He was sitting with Dusk, Jason, and a few other toddlers, playing with blocks. The golden retriever husky mix was sitting beside Christian, curiously watching him building things with blocks. Ana smiled seeing this. "Babe, let me know when you're done here. I want to show you your wedding gift," she said from the doorway.

"I'll let you know," Christian smiled at her.

"Mom, look! Bronzer loves dad. He's been following dad ever since you guys came inside the manor," Selig said from other side of the room as he worked on his homework.

Ana glanced at the retriever and smirked. "Yeah. He definitely seems to like you, Christian...but the cats on the other hand..." she trailed off looking up at the toy cupboard. Both of the cats were on top of the cupboard and staring at Christian curiously with their narrowed eyes. It was never a good sign when your cat stares at something with narrowed eyes, because that means they are not ready for you yet and if you interact with them, they're likely to scratch or bite you. "Just...don't approach them at the moment. They will take a little more time to get comfortable with you," Ana warned.

Christian tilted his head to look at the cats, before nodding his head in agreement. He was in no hurry to approach the cats. "Are you going to school?" he asked. 

"Yeah. I wanna check on the students. See you half an hour later, during lunch." She dropped a kiss on his forehead and left the manor. A few minutes later, she arrived at the school grounds. She smiled as she looked around, satisfaction filling her insides. She had managed to fulfill her dream. Now, she had a loving husband, a daughter and two new ones joining their family soon. Ana couldn't be happier. She headed for her office to check in with Sebastian before visiting the Prefects.

.

Christian got out of the playroom with a smile on his face as the little ones now wanted to play with something else. He started walking towards the stairs when he noticed that someone was following him. Turning his head, he found the dog was following him with an expectant look on its face. Huffing a laugh, he sat down on the bottom stair and patted on his knee. The dog ran up to him and placed its head on Christian's knee. "How have you been, little guy?" Christian asked as he ran his finger through the dog's fur. "You seem to like me...do you really like me? This is the third time you've done this," he asked the dog curiously. The dog raised its head and barked. Christian took it as a 'yes' to his question. Smirking at himself, he kept talking to the dog and running his fingers along its golden fur. From the corner of his eyes, he noticed that one of the cats was standing behind the door and peeking at him. Christian felt just as curious as the cat seeing its behavior, but he refrained from reacting.

A boy around 8-9 years old came running down the stairs, only to stop when he noticed Christian. "Daddy C, you're playing with Bronzer?" the boy asked as he took a seat on the stairs beside Christian.

"Roy, right?" Christian asked. Roy nodded happily in response. "He seems to always follow me around whenever I stay on the island. I guessed maybe he DID like me," Christian explained wryly.

"He's really fun. I'm really glad that you're going to stay here from now on... Daddy?" Roy started with a curious look on his face, "Will you play football with us? We would really like it," he expressed his desire.

"Of course. Every weekend we can get some time out for us to play football or baseball or anything you guys want, okay?" Christian said with an affectionate smile.

"Sounds good," Roy exclaimed happily.

"Dad, did you meet our new members?" Selig asked as he noticed Christian upon entering the manor.

"Hey Selig, how are you, buddy? No, I didn't meet the boys. I did meet Mary," Christian replied with a smile. "By the way, why are you home so early today?" he asked, as Selig was supposed to be in school for a few more hours.

The 12 year old laughed. "I wasn't feeling well, so I took brother prefect's permission, and came home," he informed.

Christian frowned, "Come here," he said. Selig dropped his school bag on the floor and came to Christian, who felt the boy's forehead and found that Selig was burning up. "Roy, go get the thermometer, please. Selig seems to have a fever. Here… Sit down," Christian said patting on the stair beside him. Selig sat down and rested his head against the balustrade. Roy came back with the thermometer and handed it to Christian. Christian placed the thermometer in Selig's mouth and waited. "Anthony!" he called pulling the thermometer out of Selig's mouth a few minutes later. It read 103.2'F.

"Mr. Grey, you called?" Anthony asked coming to them.

"Selig has high fever. Is there a doctor on the island? What should be done?" Christian inquired.

"First, Master Selig, go take a bath and change into comfortable clothes. I'll call Dr. Hogan. Then I'll prepare chicken soup for you, alright?"

"Thank you, Anthony," Selig sighed tiredly as he got up from the stairs. Christian helped him to his room and waited for him while he took a bath. Roy and he glanced at each other worriedly but did not say anything. Selig came out in comfortable clothes and lay down on the bed. A knock alerted them.

"Come in!" Christian said.

"Hello, Mr. Grey. How are you?" Dr. Hogan chimed as she entered the room. "Hey Selig, Anthony said you have a fever?" she asked as she sat her medical bag down. She checked his fever and prescribed Tylenol as needed. She also advised him to rest and take lots of fluids.

"I'll keep an eye on him," Christian assured. The doctor left as Anthony came in with chicken soup and cheese bread. Christian sat and chatted with Selig while he ate. Anthony brought the medicine when he came back to take the tray. Christian made sure that Selig had taken the medicine, before leaving the room. Roy said he'll stay with Selig while he slept. Christian smiled at the boy and dropped a kiss on his head. "You're a good boy," he said.

Arriving downstairs, Christian saw Ana entering the manor. "Hey love," he greeted pulling her to him. "Everything okay in school?" he asked he brushed her hair from her face.

"Everything is good," Ana informed smiling up at him.

"Selig has a fever. He ate and I gave him Tylenol. Dr. Hogan came to see him too. She said rest and fluids will get him well fast," he informed.

"You're already a perfect dad, you know that?" Ana smiled at him, placing a kiss on his lips.

"Do you really think so?" Christian asked bashfully.

"I do. I love you. Anyway, come with me. I wanna show you your wedding gift," Ana said pulling him up the stairs. They went to the sixth floor of the manor by the elevator. Christian frowned, looking around the sixth floor.

"Um...I don't... how many floors are there in this Manor?" Christian asked, confused. "And was there always an elevator here?"

"Currently the manor has 6 floors and a basement. This floor and the elevator are a recent development. Sebastian adds to the manor by need. When I was pregnant with Hope, There were only 2 floors in this Manor. As the number of children grew, Sebastian built up the floors accordingly," Ana explained.

"Oh wow!" Christian huffed a laugh. He still sometimes had a hard time remembering that Sebastian was a supernatural being...a demon nonetheless. "How many lifts did he install?"

"5 throughout the house. He's worried that I might fall over as I get bigger," Ana replied dryly, shaking her head. Christian smirked in amusement but kept his mouth shut. He knew that her fathers were equally protective of her and that sometimes frustrated Ana.

"Anyways, come this way," Ana led him to the far end of the left wing of that floor. When Ana opened the door, there was a beautiful transparent piano in the middle of the room.

"Holy hell!" Christian breathed out.

"You like it?" Ana inquired nervously. "It's really hard to buy something for someone who has everything," she pouted.

"Ana… baby… I love it. It's so beautiful. Just like you," Christian said reverently before pulling Ana for a hard kiss. He carefully pushed her against the wall beside the door and continued kissing her. With one hand, he closed the door and locked it. They spent the next hour christening the new piano and the room. "So...what room is this?" he asked as they rested on the couch.

"This will be the new music room," Ana replied placing a kiss on his bare chest, "The previous one was smaller than this and the children here love having a music room."

"This is a big and spacious room," Christian said looking around. "Are the other instruments still in the other room?" he asked.

"Yeah...Anthony will bring them up here later today. I'm hungry. Let's go. It's lunch hour, anyway," Ana started pulling on her clothes, making her husband pout before he followed suit.

Soon after, they reached the dining room on the ground floor where the kids were gathering for lunch. Ana and Christian took their seats and waited for all the children to arrive. The children above 6 were still in school. The only ones present in the manor at the moment were the children under 6 and the new pair of twins.

"Christian, these two are our new members; Tim and Jemmy," Ana introduced.

"Hey guys," Christian greeted the boys with a warm smile. The boys looked completely the same. They were even wearing matching clothes, but in different colors.

"Hello," the boys echoed as they took their seats.

"What's their back story?" Christian asked curiously.

"I..um..I'll tell you later," Ana replied hesitantly, not knowing how to tell him why the boys were sent to the childcare service.

Christian frowned at her but didn't ask more about the matter. "Where is Hope?" he asked instead as he noticed his daughter's absence. Ana also started looking around for her.

"I'm hele," Hope's voice rang through the room as she ran in to the dining room. She had a chef's hat on her head. "I was helping with deselt," she informed, beaming proudly.

"Wow. My baby is growing up so fast!" Christian picked the little girl up and placed her on her chair. "Lunch time!" he said with a smile.

"Daddy C, can we go to the pool after lunch? It'll be lots of fun. You can join us," one of the kids suggested as the waiters started serving the food.

"Pool? There's a pool here? I didn't see it..." Christian asked Ana.

"It's an underground pool. You'll love it," Ana beamed. "We can go to the pool but we'll be there for only two hours. After that, all of you will change and take a nap, okay?" she asked the kids.

"YAY!" the kids cheered.

.

.

.

The underground pool surprised Christian. The stairs leading down to it were made of stone. It was kid friendly as it had water slides, floaties, nets to play ball and so on. It also had male and female showers to wash off the chlorine. Christian smiled as the children ran towards the changing room to change into appropriate pool clothes. "This is amazing, baby," he said to his wife who was leaning against him and staring at the newly arrived twins. "What's the deal with them that you couldn't tell me about?" he asked.

"Not you, baby. I didn't want to tell you in front of the kids. Apparently their father caught them having sex for the hundredth time. Fed up, he called the childcare services," Ana explained.

"I know they are a little young to have sex... but didn't their father over react?" Christian was getting pissed at the boys' father.

"They were having sex with each other," Ana explained pulling back.

"Wait..wh-what!? B-but aren't they… they are twins… right?" Christian felt like he couldn't breathe.

"That must have been their father's reaction the first time he caught them," Ana shook her head with a small smile.

"Um...so...what? I don't have words..." Christian was speechless and had zero idea about how to react to this situation.

"Welcome to parenthood," Ana smirked at him. Christian just gave her a look but didn't say anything.

"Daddy C, come join us!" the kids demanded as they jumped into the water or used the slide to get in it.

Christian nodded at them. He dropped a kiss on Ana's head before going to change into a pair of swim trunks. Ana sat on one of the lounging chairs as Christian joined the kids in the pool. For the next two hours, Christian rough housed with the kids in the water while Ana sipped on juice and laughed at them. They played volleyball, had a swimming race, cannonball competition and so on.

After washing off the chlorine and changing their clothes, the children went to take their afternoon nap. Ana and Christian also retired to their room. They were silent as they cuddled on the bed. Christian was running his fingers along Ana's hair absentmindedly.

"Can you feel the babies move yet?" he asked, peeking at her.

"It's not time yet. Babies are supposed to move between week 16-25. I'm at week 12. I'll feel them in four or five weeks, hopefully," Ana smiled.

"I can't wait to feel them," Christian said with a sigh. "Anyways, do you want a pool at the house we're buying?"

"I don't really care for it," Ana said thoughtfully. "Let's discuss about our requirements before we contact the real estate agent," she suggested.

"Good idea. Okay so...tell me about your must haves first."

"Um... chef's kitchen, open concept... big master bedroom with en-suite and walk-in closet... home office, a small library with window seat...and a back deck with grill. What are yours?" Ana asked, sitting up excitedly.

"Big family room in the basement...7 bedrooms excluding the master bedroom, 5 or 6 full bathrooms...dining room...and a huge backyard," Christian counted on his fingers as he sat up as well.

"Any preference for what kind of house you want? Like cape cod, colonial or something?" Ana asked resting her head on her hand.

"Don't really care about that. Do you have a preference?"

"Not really. So, we got what we want. Let's call the realtor!" She handed Christian his phone excitedly.

"I'm feeling really accomplished. Buying my wife a house! Wow!" Christian grinned.

Ana shook her head with a smile and kissed him on his cheek. "So cute and adorable!" she said. Christian chuckled in response.

"Hello, Gia Matteo speaking," the realtor responded from the other side of the phone.

"Ms. Matteo, its Christian Grey," Christian greeted the woman. "My wife and I were looking to buy a house by the Sound. I'm sending you an email containing our requirements. Please line up some houses up by this weekend. We would like to see them soon."

"Of course, Mr. Grey. Anything for you...uh...you're our best client, after all," Gia tried to fix her mishap, making Christian roll his eyes and hang up.

"What was that about?" Ana asked seeing his eye rolling.

"Gia Matteo is a good realtor...but she's also a sexual predator. She was flirting with me like the whole world didn't see me getting married live," Christian huffed angrily.

Ana smirked at his reaction and pulled him close, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Love you, baby. And don't worry I'll teach her a lesson on not hitting on other women's men," she said before kissing his lips.

 **  
.**

Later that evening, Christian walked to the school grounds and bumped into Kyoya just as he was passing the teachers' building. "Mr. Grey, how are you? How was your trip?" Kyoya asked fixing his glasses.

"I'm good and the trip was great too. How are you? Ros told me that your company is really flourishing since the investment and that it's already gaining profits. Bravo! I'm proud of you!" Christian patted on the teen's back.

"Thank you Mr. Grey. I would've gained a profit even if you hadn't invested, but it would've taken a few more years to reach this stage. Your investment was really crucial. Thank you for trusting in me," Kyoya said honestly.

"Your presentation was amazing and so was your plan for the company. So, where is your lady luck? How is she?" Christian asked with a smirk. He noticed the slightest widening of the boy's eyes and his cheeks flushed a mild red color.

"S-she...um...she's doing her f-fag duties," Kyoya stuttered.

"Wow...the blank faced businessman is blushing," Christian teased. "I'm going to visit the prefects now. See you later and tell Haruhi that I said Hi," he waved at the boy as he headed for the gazebo where the prefects would be at the moment. He reached the head of the narrow pathway that led to the gazebo and stopped. He knew that without permission no one was allowed inside. Christian did not have to wait long, though.

William was going to the Gazebo when he saw Christian. "Mr. C! How are you?"

Christian smiled at the boy, "Hey Will, I'm good. How have you been?"

"I'm good. Would you like some tea?" William asked eagerly.

"I will, but not now. Just came to meet the prefects. Can I?" Christian asked.

"I'm sure the brothers won't mind. Follow me," William waved him towards the security gate. He punched in a code and then got his thumb scanned before the iron gate opened.

"Wow!" Christian muttered.

"Come," William said before he pushed the food trolley inside.

From the gate there was a wooden floating walking bridge to the gazebo. As they walked over the bridge, Christian could hear the boys chatting and laughing. When they came into view, Christian saw that Liam was doing a strange pose with him bent backwards and his hands wrapping around his legs while Jose was sitting in front of him on the chaise with a sketch book. Caleb and Nicolas were eating sandwiches and snickering.

"Hey guys!" Christian greeted with an amused smile.

"Dad! What a pleasant surprise! We were going to join you all for dinner since we couldn't come to meet you in the morning," Caleb informed happily as he came up to give him a hug.

Christian hugged the teen and then proceeded to hug the others. "Are you even drawing him?" Christian asked Jose pointing towards Liam who went back to doing the pose.

"Nope," Jose mouthed with a mischievous smirk.

Christian spent the next hour or so with the boys. It was around 8.30 pm when he decided to head back. Caleb informed that they would be in the manor in half an hour. Christian started walking back to the manor when he heard a loud 'BOOM' sound. Startled, he looked around to find the source. A few seconds later, Sebastian, Claude, and Caleb ran out. They joined Christian who was standing in front of Sapphire Owl.

"Did you also hear the sound?" Christian asked as the wind started blowing and thunder started echoing in the far sky. "How did the weather change so suddenly?" he asked himself.

"Something changed the weather," Sebastian replied, frowning as he stared at the sky. Then a huge gash of light fell from the sky and illuminated something round over the island. It was like something was protecting the island.

"Should I give the students a storm alert and then ask them to stay in their dorms?" Caleb asked his teachers.

"Do that!" Claude instructed. "What do you think it is?" he asked Sebastian as Caleb ran away from them to sound the alarm.

"It seems a bunch of angry white feathers are defying their father," Sebastian muttered with narrowed eyes.

"Sorry to interrupt...but are you saying that... Angels…are attacking the island?" Christian asked just as a loud alert rang through the school grounds.

All the students who were outside started running to their dorms hurriedly. The prefects ran towards their respective dorms and started ushering the boys inside the buildings.

"What's going on, Caleb?" the other prefects asked their leader.

"I've no idea, but it doesn't look good, guys. Go to the manor. The children will need us. I'll join you all in a while," Caleb said to his brothers and ran towards the school building. Bill had been punished that morning to clean the library. Caleb knew that the hedgehog haired boy would be there now.

"Christian! Go with the boys! Claude and I will care take of this matter. GO!" Sebastian instructed.

Nodding at him, Christian ran after the prefects who were heading to the manor. "Where's Caleb?" he asked noticing the gold haired boy's absence.

"He went to get Bill and Tom," Liam answered. "They are in the school building. Don't worry. They will join us soon," he assured.

"Alright!" Christian nodded.

Arriving at the manor grounds, they gathered the kids and the pets that were outside and sent them inside the manor. Entering the manor, Christian found Ana waiting for him there. "Are you guys alright?" she asked the boys.

"Everything's alright, mom," Liam said giving her a hug. The boys moved to see the children while Christian joined his wife and hugged her.

"Sebastian said he'll take care of it. He also said something about angels attacking the island," he shrugged.

"Oh? I think I know why," Ana stated thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?" Christian asked confused.

"It's Dusk," Ana whispered softly.

"Huh?! What does a toddler have to do with this?"

"Christian, remember where he was found? I didn't tell you the full story then. The reality is…a bunch of Satanists were trying to summon Lucifer, but their summons and signs weren't powerful enough to call him. So by mistake, they ended up summoning Lucifer's son," Ana gave Christian a meaningful look.

A gasp escaped Christian, "Dusk… he is… he's the devil's son?" he whispered as he went white.

"Yeah," Ana gave him an apologetic look.

"That's why Sebastian and Claude wanted to name him after the devil and why they pamper him so much," it was like a light bulb lit up in Christian's head. "Holy hell! That means Dusk can really start earthquakes when he cries?"

"Yup."

"Now everything makes so much sense," Christian mused. "So, the son of Lucifer on earth has made a bunch of angels angry?" he guessed.

"So it seems," Ana nodded. "Let's have dinner and tuck the kids in. They get scared during storms. Where are Caleb, Bill and Tom? They should've been here by now."

"I'm sure they are on the way," Christian assured. They gathered the children in the dining room and started the dinner while they waited for the 3 boys to come home. The rain started with a howl that covered the other noises happening outside that magic border.

Half an hour later, two thoroughly soaked boys entered the manor. By then the kids had all been sent upstairs in their rooms to wash up. "What's going on? Where's Tom?" Ana asked, panicking slightly as she and Christian ran up to Caleb and Bill. They were soaked to their bones.

"W-we were coming out of the school building when we were s-snatched up to the sky. Sebastian and Claude were fighting up there. They are angry. They want Dusk gone," Caleb managed to say between the chattering. Bill was crying beside him.

"I gathered that much," Ana muttered.

"Sebastian managed to save us and send us back while Claude held them off. But mom...they retreated...taking Tom with them. I tried to help but it was of no use," Caleb informed apologetically.

"Wait...what?! They took Tom? They **_TOOK_ **one of my babies?!" Ana spit out angrily.

"Y-yes," Caleb nodded hesitantly.

"Christian, look after the kids," Ana ordered in an eerily calm voice.

"Uh…where are you going?" Christian asked as Ana got up from beside him and started for the door.

"To get my baby back. Look after them," she said and then she was gone.

.

 **A/N: Cliff hanger! Guess it's getting exciting, huh? ;-)**


	34. Chapter 34

**DISCLAIMER:** **Fifty shades of Grey, any of its characters and other characters that I borrowed from other places do NOT belong to me. I own the plot and more than a few characters though. *I would like to remind you that this is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to real people or places is accidental;** **though I did borrow some names and characters from other places that are not mine.**

 **IMPORTANT:**

I would like to clear something first. This story is mainly based on Ana, Hope, the island and everyone that lives there. Christian's past like Elena and the Sub-club will not play any major part here. They might come like a bug to annoy them once or twice but they are not the main villains. I don't think Jack Hyde will appear in this story at all, but if he does appear, he will also be a small inconvenience and nothing more. Thank you.

 **Thanks so much to my awesome Beta, Ninkita.**

 **Chapter 34**

.

Christian and the boys were in the living room, waiting for Ana, Sebastian or Claude to come back and to tell them about the situation outside. Ever since Ana left, there had been more booming noises coming from the sky. Christian was worried about his wife as she was 3 months pregnant with twins and he considered her vulnerable. Caleb was pacing back and forth between the two couches as Liam tried to console Bill, who was still wailing his heart out. Christian exchanged seats with Liam after a while and side hugged the crying teen boy. "Sshh, don't worry. I'm sure everything will be alright," he tried calming Bill.

"W-what i-if, T-tommyy..." Bill wailed again.

"Nothing will happen. Your mom went to find him..." Christian tried again. He tried to hide his worries, since he didn't want to freak the boy out anymore.

Suddenly, a loud sound made them all jump. It sounded like something had crashed down on the earth. Hurriedly, they got up from their seats and ran towards the main door. It was raining heavily but they could still see the prone figure lying on the ground, a few feet right of the driveway. Christian and Liam ran through the rain and went to the body.

Recognizing the loose clothes, Christian yelled to the other boys, "IT"S TOM!" With relieved gasps, the rest of the boys joined them and helped take Tom out of the rain and inside the manor. Placing him on the floor, Christian checked Tom's pulse. His pulse was slow, but he was breathing. "He's unconscious. He needs a doctor!" he told Caleb. Caleb ran towards the landline and called Dr. Hogan immediately.

"Will he be alright, dad?" Bill asked, almost hysterical with worry.

"Only the doctor will be able to tell, Bill," Christian explained sadly.

"Where's mom, though?" Nicolas wondered, frowning.

"The sounds haven't stopped yet...So, I'm guessing that she's still up there," Jose pointed out.

"Thank god the sounds aren't waking the little ones up," Liam stated as he started pulling Tom's clothes off.

"What are you doing?" Bill hissed, swatting at Liam's hand.

"We need to get him out of this wet clothes, Bill," Liam explained calmly.

"Caleb, get him some dry clothes," Christian ordered as he started helping Liam, while Bill started removing Tom's shoes. Caleb ran up to Tom's room in the manor and grabbed some dry clothes.

By the time Caleb came back with the dry clothes, Ana, Sebastian and Claude burst into the manor. "Oh thank god, he's back," Ana breathed out and they rushed to Tom.

"Are you okay?" Christian asked urgently to his wife. Ana knelt beside him and nodded. Placing a kiss on her head, he diverted his attention towards the unconscious boy. "We found him outside on the lawn," he informed the adults.

"We heard something crashing down to earth before finding him, though," Nicolas added.

"They must have thrown him down when you attacked," Sebastian stated.

"No...that's not…" Ana tried to explain, but Sebastian interrupted her as he started looking over Tom with a frown.

"Something is wrong," he mused.

"What do you mean?" Ana asked.

"There's a change in his smell," Claude said, frowning.

"Do you think they did something?" Caleb asked, handing the clothes to Christian.

"See if you can find out," Ana insisted.

Sebastian started looking over Tom's upper body as his wet t-shirt had been pulled off already. He turned the boy and narrowed his eyes at his back, which glowed bright pink. Claude hissed as he noticed the same thing. There was a tattoo of a pair of black angel wings that was covering Tom's back. If looked at keenly, one could see the feathers were moving slightly.

"When did Tommy get a tattoo? He didn't even tell me," Bill complained.

"Stop talking, you moron," Nicolas hissed at the younger teen as he smacked the back of Bill's head.

"OUCH!" Bill winced. "What?!"

"Is it just me … or is the tattoo moving? It's like...the wings were alive or something…" Christian trailed off as he noticed other adults' reaction. "What is it?" he asked.

"They are the reason that my boy is now stuck with a pair of wings," Ana spat out angrily. "Bloody rat feathered bastards!" she hissed.

"Um...mom... rats don't have feathers," Nicolas stated hesitantly.

"Really?! That's what you got from the whole sentence?!" Ana asked in disbelief.

"Sorry," Nicolas blushed.

"Why would they... um... wings?" Christian had hard time saying the words. He still found it hard to believe sometimes.

"They thought since the island has a devil spawn, it should also have an angel spawn … to keep an eye on Dusk?" Claude guessed, fixing his glasses. Ana glanced at him but didn't say anything.

"Do you think we should cut out the skin where the tattoo is located?" Liam asked.

"How about we let him wake up first…see how he's doing , and then we decide," Christian insisted. "By the way, where is that Doctor?" he wondered as he glanced at the doorway.

"It's still raining quite heavily. She might be having a hard time," Ana explained.

"Should I go out and check?" Jose asked.

"No... I think it'll be safer if you kids stay inside the manor," Ana said worriedly.

In the end, Claude decided to get the doctor himself. They took off the rest of Tom's clothes. Sebastian carried him to his room in the manor and put him in the bathtub. He gave the teen a warm bath and dressed him in the dry clothes. Then he tucked him into bed as the rest of them waited for the doctor. Christian urged Ana to sit down and rest a little, while the teens took their place by the bed. The doctor finally burst into the room, drenched in rain water. Claude followed behind her, completely dry. Dr. Hogan immediately started checking on Tom's vitals with a frown on her face.

"He has a moderate case of hypothermia," Dr. Hogan stated. "His body temperature in really low. You did well changing his wet clothes," she added.

"I gave him a warm bath too," Sebastian informed.

"Good. Now, he needs blankets, hat, heat packs and we should get heated IV fluids into him. Get those other things while I prepare the IV," Dr. Hogan instructed. 

"My Tommy will be good...right doctor?" Bill asked hesitantly. 

"He'll be back to normal by tomorrow morning. Why don't you boys go have dinner?" she suggested.

"I think it's a good idea. Go have dinner. Then you can sit with Tom if you want," Ana concluded. Nodding in agreement, the boys left the room reluctantly, taking Bill with them. Claude had brought the blankets, heat packs and hats while Dr. Hogan prepared the heated IV. Soon, she administrated it as Sebastian and Claude tucked Tom with blankets and heat packs.

"Ana, you should have your dinner too. Don't forget that you're eating for three people. Mr. Grey, you too. I'll be here to monitor Tom," Dr. Hogan assured.

After exchanging worried glances, Ana and Christian left to join the other teens in the dining room. Sebastian stayed behind while Claude followed Ana and Christian. "Ana, you need proper sleep after this evening," Claude stated with a blank face. Ana nodded at him and smiled. Satisfied with her answer, he headed to the kitchen to see to their dinner.

"It's really hard to understand that he worries about you when he expresses his concerns with a blank face," Christian stated with a smirk.

"Yeah," Ana chuckled as she took her seat.

"Mom, you and dad can go to sleep. We'll stay with Tom. I'm sure Mr. Michaelis and Mr. Faustus will also stay with us. We'll call you if anything changes," Caleb assured.

"I will. But you guys will rest too and that's an order. You can take the day off tomorrow," Ana sighed.

"Yes ma'am," the boys echoed. 

"I wasn't planning on going either way," Bill added.

.

.

.

It was 1.30 am by the time everyone went to sleep. Ana and Christian returned to their room, while the boys spread mattresses in Tom's room and slept there. Sebastian and Claude stayed in the hallway outside Tom's room in case he needed them. Everyone had a hard time falling asleep with all the stress, but they managed to do so. They all jolted out of their sleep when Tom's scream reached their ears. Ana had left a baby monitor in Tom's room the previous night and taken the receiver to their room. Christian and Ana scrambled out of their bed and hurried to Tom's room. All five boys were trying to hold onto Tom's limbs, while he was thrashing around violently. Sebastian and Claude entered behind Ana and Christian.

"What's going on?" Christian asked.

"No idea. He suddenly started screaming bloody murder," Nicolas explained.

"Is he dying?" Bill whimpered.

"Move from the bed," Sebastian instructed. "Christian, Claude and I'll turn him over and you need to remove his t-shirt. NOW!" He jumped up on the bed and held onto Tom's upper body. Claude followed him and held onto the boy's legs. Christian whipped the t-shift off of the boy as soon as Sebastian and Claude turned him with his face down. Tom's screams got louder. Everyone finally saw the reasons for his screams. The wing tattoo was bleeding and moving rapidly on his skin as if it was trying to get out.

"The wings are trying to emerge, tearing his flesh and skin," Ana stepped up urgently as she took closer look on Tom's back. "Caleb take everyone out and get me vial of morphine and a knife," she ordered. "Hold him tight. I'll cut the skin to control the unnecessary tearing."

"Good idea. Jose, go get hydrocodone from her. Tell her I asked for it," Sebastian ordered. Nodding, Jose ran out of the manor.

"It's 4.35 in the morning. Will Dr. Hogan be awake at this time?" Christian inquired.

"She better be. She gets paid to be on call 24/7," Ana stated and she gathered rubbing alcohol, and lots of cotton balls.

Hurriedly she cleaned her hand with the rubbing alcohol and started rubbing it on Tom's back with the cotton balls. Tom screamed every time the cotton ball touched his skin. "I'm so sorry, baby. Just hold on there," Ana whispered encouragements. Caleb returned with the morphine and knife and handed them to Ana. She started sanitizing the knife. "Tom, honey, I need to cut a part of your skin to make way for them to come out easily, or it'll tear more than necessary," she explained.

"H..huurrts...mooom," Tom wailed as tears stained his pillows.

"Sshhh, baby...just hold on...okay," Ana tried consoling her child as she felt like her heart was tearing apart. "I'm giving you some morphine to make it easier on you, okay?" she informed as she administrated the injection.

"How much are you giving him?" Claude inquired.

"A small amount, so that he can endure this process," Ana muttered.

She waited for a few minutes to let the morphine work. Soon, Tom's screaming turned to silent whimpers. Ana gestured to the others, making them tighten their hold and keep Tom still. "I'm starting, sweetie," Ana informed Tom. Slowly, she made a cut at the edges of both wings. Nothing happened at first, but then the muscles on Tom's back started spasming.

Christian felt like he saw something black peeking from under the slit skin. He bent a little to peek inside the slit, when something came out of there with a 'whoosh'. "Whoa!" he stepped back, startled. A pair of magnificent black wings were fluttering as they unfolded fully. "Wow," Christian breathed out and raised his hand to touch the wings to see if they were as soft as they looked.

"Don't touch them at the moment, Christian. They need to heal first before you can touch," Sebastian warned.

"Do wings have sensation too?" Christian asked curiously.

"They do, actually. They have the same sensation that people have in the roots of their hair," Sebastian explained.

Ana cleaned up the cut and the root of both wings carefully. They covered Tom up to his waist and moved away from him. "Tom, honey, stay like this for a while. You need to let the wings get in and out of your back a few times for both you and them to get used to it. It'll hurt for a while but soon it'll be easy as breathing," she ran her fingers through Tom's dreadlocks and sighed sadly. It was hard for her to see one of her babies in pain.

"Where is Jose?" Claude wondered, looking at the door with a frown.

"On his way," Sebastian relayed without missing a beat.

.

.

.

For the next 24 hours, Tom was barely conscious due to the pain in his back. His wings retracted and reappeared a few times, causing the wounds on his back to reopen each time. Bill sat by his brother the whole time. Hope had cuddled up to Tom's side and stared mesmerized at his wings. Tom had opened his eyes when Hope climbed on the bed. With a smile, he wrapped his arm around his little sister to prevent her from falling down. Christian leaned against the door and witnessed the scene with a soft smile. Even in pain, Tom was worrying about Hope getting hurt. Christian recalled feeling the same when Mia was little. It seems blood doesn't matter. When you're a brother, you protect your younger sister, no matter the situation.

Caleb and the boys sat with Tom and talked to him when he was awake, but mostly, they had to stay back in school. The most interesting reaction was Dusk's. He was like a cat. He would sit at the entrance of the room and glare at Tom's wings. He would then turn into a cheerful and happy baby as soon as the wings retracted inside Tom's back. Christian picked the toddler up after the third time and carried him out of the room. "Let's go, young man. We'll play some piano," Christian said to the toddler in his arms. Dusk wrinkled his nose and gave Christian a disgusted look. Christian hid his amusement at the boy's reaction and headed to the music room. Christian was glad that he was able to be home with his new family.

Reaching the music room, Christian placed Dusk down on the piano bench and took a seat beside him. He started to play a peaceful piece and soon got lost in the serenity of the music. Christian had his eyes closed when suddenly he started feeling like his shoulders had grown heavy. He frowned slightly at first but soon that deepened as the back of his t-shirt stated getting wet. His eyes flew open and he raised a hand towards his shoulder to swat away whatever was there. He ended up finding small legs on his shoulder.

"Dusk?!" he gasped as he realized that the toddler had climbed up his shoulders. "How did you get up there? And...why is my t-shirt wet?" he asked as he picked the baby from his shoulder and held him in front of him. Christian was NOT prepared for what happened next. Dusk usually wore diapers but now he was completely naked. As soon as Christian held him in front of his face, Dusk started shooting streams of pee...right in Christian's face. Hurriedly, Christian moved the baby from his face and stood up.

"Christian, Tom is wake," Ana announced as she entered the music room. She found Christian holding Dusk with both his hands, away from his body while the toddler kept peeing on the floor. Christian's t-shirt and face was wet and he had a surprised look on his face. "What's happening here? Why isn't Dusk wearing his diaper?" Ana asked, approaching.

"Please don't come close, love. This place is covered in pee...and so am I," Christian muttered with a sigh.

"W-what happened?" Ana inquired, hardly managing to suppress her laughter.

"I found him outside Tom's room, glaring at his wings. I thought I should cheer the little one up, so I brought him up here and started playing piano. Next thing I know, he was on my shoulder and my t-shirt was wet. When I got him down to see what's going on, He peed in my face," Christian explained with a shrug.

"Baby... did you forget that Dusk likes punk rock music?" Ana asked mildly. "Stop peeing now!" she said to the little brat who was still blissfully peeing. "Goodness, how large is your bladder?" Ana asked, looked at the floor.

"Duh! Duu-uh-duh duh!" Dusk gave a bored reply.

Ana snickered and looked at her husband. "He hates soft music. He was punishing you by peeing on you for making him listen to the piano," she narrated Dusk.

"Reeeeaaally now?" Christian gave Dusk a mock stern look. "Now I'll take revenge by making you listen to piano music for 3 looooong hours," he gave an evil laugh. Dusk's eyes widened in horror as he stopped peeing, making both adults laugh.

"Let's go from here. Honey, you need to change your clothes. You're starting to smell like pee. I'll ask someone to clean this room up," Ana told her husband with a smile.

"Why don't you go on? I'll dress Dusk into some clothes before changing myself. I'll be in Tom's room after dropping Dusk off in the playroom," Christian stated at he maneuvered his way out of the room.

"How are you so amazing with babies? You told me you never held a baby before Hope," Ana inquired as she walked behind him.

"I didn't. I just try to do my best," Christian answered with a shy shrug.

"So adorable," Ana blew him a kiss before heading to the elevator while Christian headed to their room to clean up.

.

Ana, Christian, Sebastian, Claude and the boys gathered in Tom's room, who was sitting up against his headboard. His wings were tucked inside at the moment. Tom had been really shocked to see wings on his back and had spent the last few hours getting used to them. He was now finally calmer than before. "I don't remember everything clearly. I recall Caleb coming to the library to get us. Bill and I ran out of there with him. As soon as we got out of the school building….something happened...and the next thing I know we were somewhere with lots of white fog. There were….people there. I could hear them talking in some…strange language." Tom shook his head. "I-I tried to find Bill and Caleb, when I saw….some people fighting with a black...thing? I don't know what it was…it had huuuuge dove feathered wings and horns," he shrugged.

"That was me," Sebastian stated dryly.

"Oh!" Tom blushed. "You were very….tall," he added hastily.

"Are you trying to find something nice to say to me?" Sebastian smirked, making the teen squirm uneasily. "It's okay…I know I look horrifying in my real form."

"What happened after that?" Claude inquired irritated.

"Anyways, Caleb was there too…he was using his scythe to fight with a tall white winged man. I got up to find Bill when something happened. Next thing I know….there was this searing pain in my back. It hurt so bad, that it was getting hard to breathe. That's all I remember. Now, what actually happened?" Tom asked.

"As you boys know, Dusk is Lucifer's youngest son. Some angels didn't like the fact that Lucifer's kid was on Earth, so they decided to force us to send him back to Hell. They attacked the island, but the protection shield prevented them. When Sebastian and Claude went to fight them, a small part of the shield was left open. They took the opportunity to take you boys as leverage. They didn't expect Caleb to fight back. Caleb managed to save Bill, but they were thrown out of the clouds as they took you prisoner. Caleb and Bill informed me and Christian about you and went there to find you. I joined the fight. As you know, according to the rules I've to abide by, I can't kill an angel or I'll be damned. So, instead I severely injured them, and dropped them at heaven's gate. The Almighty was angry at his angels, since he knew that we were only defending ourselves. He told me not to worry about it and that he would take care of this matter. You were dead by the time I found you…..I was…I begged to the Almighty and he blessed you with life and your wings. His theory was that if this island has Lucifer's child then there should be an angel here to maintain the balance. That way other angels won't start another war against us and we'll be able to keep you,"

"Mom, I'm worried. I know nothing about wings. It seems like a huge responsibility," Tom stated worriedly.

"We'll all help, baby. I promise," Ana assured.

"We'll be there for you at every step," Liam assured with a smile.

"I'll always cheer for your success," Bill said pressing a kiss on his older brother's forehead.

Tom smiled at his brother and pulled him for a hug. "Were you really scared?" he asked the black haired boy.

"You know I was. I love you, Tommy. I don't know what I would've done if something had happened to you," Bill replied sadly.

Tom smiled at his younger brother and snuggled with him. "Thank you everyone," he said to others.

"As if...you're our brother too," Caleb said, before the other boys also joined in the hug.

"Thanks, mom," Tom said to Ana after pulling back from the group hug. "I know for a fact that even my biological mother wouldn't have done what you did for me. I love you, mom. You're the world's best mother," he added.

Tears rolled down Ana's face as she smiled at her boys. She had always considered these boys to be her own children. She never differentiated between them and Hope. "I told you before that I would fight heaven and hell for my babies and I meant it," she said with a shrug.

"It's just not mom, Tommy. Dad was also really worried about you. He handled me when mom went to find you," Bill informed. "I was a mess without you...but dad told me that everything will be alright," he added with a cheerful grin, making Christian blush.

Christian just waved his hand and shook his head, blushing. "It was nothing," he muttered.

Ana pulled his head down and kissed him on his red cheeks before kissing his lips. "So adorable!"

"You are adorable," he replied, kissing her back.

"We're still here," Claude stated dryly, making the others snicker.

"Let them be! They are newlyweds," Meghan scolded the bespectacled man as she and Ray entered the room. "Oh, my sweet boy! Are you okay?" She rushed to Tom's bedside and gave him a big hug.

"I'm good, grandma," Tom assured, accepting the hug with a grin.

"Show me the wings," Ray asked excitedly, like a child. "DAD!" and "RAY!" echoed throughout the room in scolding tones, making the man grimace and mutter a 'sorry'.

.

.

.

It was the weekend and it was time to look at houses. Their real estate agent, Gia Matteo had organized a few houses for them to see. Ana and Christian arrived in Seattle around 10 am. The first house was a shingle-style Victorian cottage. Christian got out of the car and opened Ana's door. Holding hands, they approached the house. A good-looking, tall, curvaceous woman with well-groomed short blonde hair was waiting for them. She was wearing a barely appropriate nude high-waisted skirt, white shirt with the first three buttons undone, and a pair of fuck-me high heels. Ana raised her eyebrow at the woman's outfit.

"Hey Mr. Grey, how are you, sir?" Gia greeted Christian with air kisses. "Hello Mrs. Grey, I'm Gia Matteo, real estate agent," she introduced herself with a handshake.

"A pleasure. So, tell me about this house," Ana ordered as she looked around. She was wearing a Revelry rose backless shift dress, long sleeve cropped black blazer, and a pair of Christian Louboutin Vicky Booty 120mm black ankle boots. She had her hair down with a black and nude mix Louis Vuitton My Lockme bag as accessory.

"As you can see, this is a shingle-style Victorian cottage. This house was built in 1892. It has 10-bedrooms with features like pocket doors, custom-built cabinetry, and coffered ceilings," Gia stated excitedly. "It sits on a 1.36-acre property," she added.

"Oh? I was looking to have a little more acreage," Christian said with a shrug, unimpressed. They looked inside the house. Christian and Ana liked that this house had 10 bedrooms, a formal dining room, and the front porch. Things they didn't like were the crown moldings, wooden floors, no open concept, old fashioned bathrooms, unfinished basement, small kitchen with old cabins, small backyard and most importantly….not exactly by the water.

The next house they went to was also a Victorian style house. Gia informed them that this house was built in 1870, and the home had retained many of its period architectural details, including original hardwood floors, ceiling medallions, and arched doorways. Christian didn't like that this was a six-bedroom house and had wainscoting. Ana thought the 12 working fireplaces were too much and it made no sense to her to have two double parlors. Both Christian and Ana loved the gourmet kitchen, newly constructed modern bathrooms, and the back deck. Though both agreed that the yard was not big enough and neither was the master bedroom. The basement was also partially finished.

"Tell me what would you like different from the last two houses?" Gia asked Christian.

"Ask my wife. Her desire matters the most," Christian dropped a kiss on the side of Ana's head.

With a reluctant smile, Gia asked, "So, Mrs. Grey?"

"I don't like hardwood floors. I think they look old. And I'm not really impressed with Victorian style houses. Can we see some other styles?"

"Yeah…and with a little more land and water frontage if possible," Christian added.

The next house was a historic lakefront mansion. Both Ana and Christian liked the curb appeal of this house as soon as they got out of their car.

"This is a Tudor style brick mansion. It is situated on an acre of land….with 175′ of water frontage," Gia explained excitedly. "It was built in 1928 and covers approximately 8,423 square feet."

The inside of the house was decorated in that classic hardwood floors, wood planked walls, wooden wainscoting all through the living space. It had 5 bedrooms, 5 bathrooms, foyer, staircases, formal living and dining rooms, gourmet kitchen, breakfast room, family room, home office/library, garage and more. Outdoor features included terraces, basketball court and a boat dock. Ana and Christian liked the house well enough but they both felt that it was not private enough with neighbors on both sides.

The fourth house was the Mercer Island Waterfront Mansion. This oceanfront mansion boasted 13,636 square feet of living space with 7 bedrooms, 12 bathrooms, motor court, 6-car garage, 164′ of lake frontage, boathouse, 3-level limestone terrace, outdoor dining area, 24 x 48ft resort-style swimming pool, BBQ pavilion and a hidden 120″ plasma screen that rises from the edge of the pool. Once again, Ana and Christian liked the house but they felt like something was missing. They informed Gia that they would like to see more houses the next day, before taking their leave.

.

The next day, Gia started with a ranch style house with 25 acres of lands and woods behind it. Ana loved the open concept of the house but the house only had 4 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms. She didn't want to spend time to build more. Christian loved the acreage but hated the small garage. He also didn't like the partially finished basement.

"I really love the land but the house needs to be bigger," Christian said regretfully.

"Honey…I think it's too much land. 8-10 acres I think would be enough, but 25 acres? What are you even going to do with it? Raise dragons?" Ana asked with a smirk as Christian shrugged, snickering.

"You can build more room if you want?" Gia suggested.

"No...I want a move-in ready house. Small renovations…I can agree to that. But I'm not up for big transformations," Ana stated firmly.

Next they went to a craftsman style home that was situated on 5 acres of land. Gia informed them that this house had been built in 2010 and featured approximately 7,210 square feet of living space with 5 bedrooms, 5 full and 1 half bathrooms, foyer with staircase, living and dining rooms, gourmet kitchen with double islands, breakfast room, family room, rear staircase, rec room with wet bar, 3-car garage and more. Outdoor features included a patio.

Ana and Christian loved the house. It had almost all the features they wanted—the privacy, the amount of land, the modern features inside the house, size of the bedrooms, high ceilings and so on. But one major thing this house was missing was a back deck and waterfront view. Since Hope had demanded these two features, Christian didn't want to disappoint his daughter.

"If this continues, we will have to just buy the land and have Sebastian make the house," Ana pouted in disappointment.

"Yeah…Let's not lose hope. I'm sure we will find…something," Christian wrapped his arm around Ana and kissed her forehead.

.

.

. A/N: Will our favorite couple find their dream home? Or will they settle? How will Tom's wings affect the story in the future? So many questions….Leave me a review with your thoughts. 


	35. Chapter 35

**DISCLAIMER:** **Fifty shades of Grey, any of its characters and other characters that I borrowed from other places do NOT belong to me. I own the plot and more than a few characters though. *I would like to remind you that this is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to real people or places is accidental; though I did borrow some names and characters from other places that are not mine.**

 **Thanks so much to my awesome Beta, Ninkita.**

 **Chapter 35**

.

Christian and Ana took a lunch break before going to the next house. Ana was pouting while Christian had a small smile on his face as they waited for their food. The waiter came back with their food a few minutes later. Christian had ordered chicken cordon bleu for both of them. "You're still pouting, love," Christian pointed out helpfully.

"I know...I don't think we're ever going to find our dream house," Ana sighed.

"Eat...and I'm sure we'll find the house soon," he assured with a smile, taking a sip from his wine.

"Yeah...I hope so," she started eating. "This is good," she smiled at the taste.

Christian smiled as well, pleased that his wife liked his choice of food. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have such a beautiful woman as his wife. His eyes roamed over Ana's body greedily. She was wearing a light grey maternity tulip dress with thick gold bracelet, a stylish linked gold and diamond choker, and Evangeline rose-gold sandals. Looking at her heels, Christian felt himself hardening, smirking in satisfaction at the thought that he knew what she was wearing underneath this perfect outfit. After all, he was the one who bought her that strappy silver lace lingerie set from Victoria's Secret. It wasn't just about the sex. It was about the part of her that was so…Ana. While other women tried to hide their baby bumps for as long as they could, Ana wore clothes that showed off her baby bump. Like him, she was proud of being a parent. He knew he would spend the rest of his life with a smug smile on his face for having this amazing woman as his wife and the mother of his children.

Suddenly, someone cleared their throat, gaining the couple's attention. Glancing to their right, they found a brown haired, petite woman in an off-shoulder black dress standing there with her head down. "Yes? How can I help you?" Ana asked curiously.

"I wanted to say hello to sir," said the woman.

Ana narrowed her eyes at the woman. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Susannah," Christian answered dryly. "Do you realize that by approaching me you violated the contract?" he asked the woman, raising his eyebrow.

"M-my apologies, sir. I and a few others were having lunch when we noticed you. We just wanted to say hello," Susannah muttered hesitantly.

"Why are your submissives having lunch together? It's creepy," Ana frowned. "Normal people don't have lunch with their ex's ex-girlfriends."

"Hmm...You're right…it is creepy," Christian stated glaring at the woman standing in front of them. "How do you know each other, and why are you guys still in contact with each other?" he asked.

"W-we…um...Mrs. Lincoln introduced us...so that we could...know your likes and dislikes. After our time was over with you...we kept in contact for old times' sake," she muttered looking around, trying to find a way to escape.

"That's so creepy," Ana burst into a fit of giggles suddenly. "I've known several professional submissives in my life, but till now I never met anyone who stayed in contact with their ex-dom's ex-subs," she continued to snicker.

Christian was mesmerized by his wife. If it had been any other woman, they would've been insecure, but his wife was snickering her heart out. Shaking his head at his wife's antics, he turned to Susannah. "Why are you still standing here? Go away," he ordered.

Hurriedly, Susannah left from there. She returned to the table where the others were looking at her expectantly. "So? What did he say? Did master recognize you?" Leila Williams, another one of Christian's ex-submissives, asked eagerly.

"He recognized me….he wasn't pleased, though," Susannah muttered.

"I told you he won't be. The contracts strictly prohibit us from contacting him," Hannah hissed. "He'll take revenge now," she added, panicked.

"Who is that woman with him? It is really true that he got married recently?" Tia asked.

"How can it not be true, Tia? The whole world saw their wedding…live," Jessica stated deadpan.

"Yeah… the wedding was so beautiful," Julia sighed dreamily.

"That woman with him is his wife…and guess what…she's heavily pregnant. I would say at least 6 months along," Susannah informed them.

"Maybe that's why they got married," Leila chimed in hopefully.

"Leila! Behave yourself. They're married. If Mr. Grey was interested in ANY of us, he would have married us when we were actually with him, but he chose to marry that woman. He must really, truly love her," Jessica stated sternly.

"If I were you, I would heed her words," someone said from behind them. Turning around, they were surprised to find Anastasia standing behind them with a smirk on her face. "Hello, ladies! How rude of me! Let me introduce myself…My name is….Mrs. Anastasia Grey," Ana greeted them with a shark like smile.

"Um...w-we were j-just…" Tia muttered.

"Let's make a few things clear. According to my husband…" Ana pointed behind her where Christian was standing with his arms folded over his chest, with Taylor standing beside him with a puzzled look on his face, "when each of you were dismissed from his service, you signed a contract that said that you could keep the items he had gifted you during your time together and in return you were to avoid making any contact with him. Today... you broke that contract. Now, he can sue you for violating that contract, but I told him that I should talk to you instead….You know, woman to woman," she offered them a sweet smile.

"Sorry, ma'am. We were just a little…curious," Susannah muttered, blushing.

"Since we are talking and all…tell me, did master marry you because you're pregnant?" Leila asked rudely.

Ana smiled at Leila as she rested her hands on the table and leaned closer. "Oil your own machine, AKA mind your business. Now, I'm going to say this once. If ANY of you come within 50 feet to MY husband, your family members will end up wondering what happened to your dead bodies," she whispered, but she was clear enough so that all 5 of the ladies around the table heard her.

"Are you threatening us?" Hannah asked. "I can report you to the police."

"Why the hell would I threaten you?" Ana said, sounding surprised. She stood up straight and started caressing her baby bump. "I was just telling you what would happen when you come within 50 feet of my husband."

All five of them were scared as they watched Mrs. Grey caressing her swollen tummy nonchalantly. "We-we will stay away from him," Jessica blurted out as others nodded.

"Good. Make sure you do, or else…" Ana trailed off before she waved at them and went back to Christian.

"My God! She's scary!" Tia breathed out as she stared at Ana's retreating figure. Others at the table nodded.

"How serious do you think she was?" Leila asked, hesitantly.

"Pretty damn serious," Jessica replied.

.

.

.

They were almost to their next house when Christian stated with a smile, "I'm in awe of you, you know?"

"And so am I," Taylor chimed in. "It was me who had to deal with those women after Christian was done with them, but man, the way you handled them, I never would've been able to," he added.

Ana chuckled. "You couldn't do it because I have the ultimate weapon," she shrugged.

"What weapon?" Taylor asked.

"I'm his wife. That means if we don't get divorced and he doesn't cheat, two things I know he won't ever do, I'm the woman he'll spent the rest of his life with. This makes me more important than any other person in his life," Ana explained just as Taylor stopped the car in front of a 3 story craftsman style house. It had a long driveway with neighbors at least half kilometer away.

"I like this driveway," Ana said with a hopeful smile before Christian got out of the car and opened her door.

"Christian, Mrs. Grey, how was the drive?" Gia approached them with a saccharine sweet smile.

"Our drive was fine," Christian answered distractedly as he looked around the house. "Tell us about this house."

"This house is situated on 7 acres of land with a main house with 6 bedrooms and a smaller house with 3 bedrooms. This house has room to add a few more bedrooms too," Gia informed them enthusiastically.

"How many of our requirements does this house meet?" Ana asked.

"Other than the 7th bedroom, this house meets every one of your requirements. The left side of the house has 150′ of lake frontage, there's a massive backyard behind the house, and you have the privacy you wanted," Gia explained, looking only at Christian.

"You do realize that Christian's WIFE is standing right beside him and is the one asking questions?" Ana asked, narrowing her eyes. "When I ask questions, answer me, and stop batting your eyes at my husband. Do your assigned job. You really don't want to know what will happen if you flirt with my husband once more. Oh, and please address him as Mr. Grey," she added sharply.

"Um..yes..uh….sorry. Let's see the house," Gia mumbled before she hurriedly turned around and ran ahead.

"Wow...I'm on roll today," Ana frowned to herself before looking at Christian with a sheepish look on her face.

"Let's see the house," Christian said with a chuckle as he turned Ana towards the house and led her inside.

Both Christian and Ana loved the entryway and the foyer. To their right was a home office that had built-in shelves. "I like it," Christian smiled peeking inside.

"Yeah. It has enough space for two tables in here," Ana smiled. "And I love the wooden shelves," she added. To the left of the foyer was a medium sized room. Christian decided that this would be where Taylor would set up his security office. Ana agreed with a nod.

They went further inside and were pleasantly surprised. It was built on an open concept, but the living room was separated by slit level floors. The living room was big enough to have a large sectional, a piano and still have room to walk around comfortably. The feature wall was made of stone and had a wood burning fireplace with classic mantel over it. The huge floor to ceiling windows let in plenty of light and had a lovely view of the yard and trees. Beside the living room was the formal dining room. The kitchen was right in front of the dining area. It was a chef's kitchen with stainless steel appliances. The cabinets were made of dark wood with white marble counter top. Both the dining room area and the kitchen area had large windows to let light in. There were also a ¾ bathroom, a laundry room with a back door, and a screened in porch. Ana pointed out that this could be the perfect play area for Hope and their upcoming babies. Beyond the porch was the swimming pool. The back deck was situated on top of the porch. They went up on the back deck, and saw that it had a built-in stone barbecue grill.

The door from the back deck led to the second floor. There was a small hallway area just inside the door. They saw 2 extra bedrooms that shared a 3/4th bath, one guest room with a full bath and a small home library with window seat and wood burning fireplace on the second floor. On the third floor, they saw the master bedroom. It had its own fireplace and balcony overlooking the lake. It had two large windows along with a doorway to the balcony that let in tons of light. Then they went to see the master bathroom and fell in love with it. It was massive with double vanity, big tub and a large glass shower. Ana loved the tiled floors and the coloring of it. After seeing the large closet, they went to see the kid's room and the nursery. These two rooms shared a full bath.

Next they headed up to the fully finished attic. It had three large windows and four smaller windows. "You know….we can have three bedrooms made here and…." Ana trailed off thoughtfully.

"A small gym?" Christian suggested.

"Great idea. We'd need to change the flooring of the whole house anyway. We can have the rooms constructed too."

"Hmm…one ¾ bath with the gym, one full bath for two rooms to share and the ¾ bath for the other room. I love it. We can ask Elliot to do these jobs. What do you say?"

"Great idea," Ana rose up and kissed her husband.

Next, they went to the basement. It was also recently finished and had a fireplace. "It would make a perfect entertainment/game room," Christian stated, looking around.

"It just needs an alcohol bar and bathroom here; with some brighter colors and furnishing, it would be perfect," Ana beamed. Rising on her tiptoes, she whispered in Christian's ear, "It would also be perfect for a panic room down here." Christian nodded in agreement.

The rest of the backyard was equally if not more beautiful. Christian and Ana loved the house and could already see themselves living there. They saw the lake, the six car garage and the garden with swing in it, before they headed to see the smaller house. This house had 2 bedrooms, 1 guest bedroom, 2 full bathrooms, kitchen, living room, dining area, small fenced in garden beside the kitchen and a one car garage. Since both Christian and Ana loved the property, they told Gia to place an offer.

"Do whatever you have to do, Ms. Matteo. We want this property. Money is not a problem," Christian ordered.

"Yes Mr. Grey," Gia replied.

.

.

.

Even though Ana was supposed to go back to the island Monday morning, she didn't end up going. Instead, she decided to meet the catering service for the birthday party that was scheduled 3 days away. By the time she was done with her work, it was lunch time. Christian was in the GEH, so she decided to join him for lunch. She picked up their lunch from a restaurant and headed for his office. Parking her car, she went inside the building.

"Excuse me," Ana said to the receptionist.

"Welcome to Grey Enterprise holdings. How can I help you?" the receptionist greeted her formally.

"Hello. I'm Anastasia Grey. Can you call Mr. Taylor for me?"

"Uh..oh..hello ma'am. Sorry I didn't recognize you," the receptionist said, panicking.

"It's okay," Ana waved her off with a warm smile.

"I'll call Mr. Taylor. Would you like something to drink till then?"

"No, thanks."

Soon, Taylor came out of the elevator and escorted her to the 20th floor. "Mr. Grey is in a meeting at the moment," Taylor informed her.

"No problem. I wanted to spend some time with Andrea, anyway. And stop with this 'Mr. Grey' nonsense. He's Christian to you and Gail," Ana said sternly.

"Sorry, habit." Taylor offered her a sheepish smile.

The elevator door opened, letting them onto the 20th floor. "Hey, Andy," Ana greeted her best friend.

"Ana, how are you, sweetie? How was the honeymoon?" Andrea asked with a teasing smile.

"Everything was amazing. Here, I got you something from Bora Bora," Ana handed her a gift bag. She had bought a traditional Bora Bora necklace and colorful scarves for her best friend.

"Oh wow...they are gorgeous, Ana banana. Thank you so much," Andrea hugged her. "How are the little ones?" she asked, pulling back. "Can I?"

"Sure," Ana shrugged in agreement for Andrea to pat her belly. "The doctor said they are doing good,"

"That's great. You really popped in last few weeks," Andrea giggled along with Ana, who was nodding.

"So, what's been going on in your life?" Ana asked.

"N-no…What do you think h-happened in my life?" Andrea asked stammering as she started blushing.

"You're blushing...why are you blushing?" Ana narrowed her eyes at her friend.

"I-I've no idea what you're talking about," Andrea started sorting through her paperwork in an attempt to look busy.

"You...did something, didn't you? What did you do, little girl?" Ana asked in a sing-song voice.

"I...I..." Andrea's eyes were wide in panic as she stared at her best friend.

Ana frowned at her reaction. "Andrea, is everything okay? You're not in any trouble, are you?" she asked holding onto Andrea's shoulders.

"I slept with...at your reception...I slept with...Elliot," Andrea whispered.

"Wait, what?" Of all the things she'd expected to hear, this was not what Ana thought she would say. "Really? Are you sure?"

"I wasn't drunk at your wedding, Ana," Andrea deadpanned. "I slept with him. It...sort of happened. Now…I'm late, Ana," and she started crying her eyes out.

"Oh Andy," Ana pulled her best friend in for a hug as she continued to cry. "Have you talked to Elliot after that night?" she asked.

"No…I ran away as soon as he fell asleep," Andrea sniffed.

"Oh man," Ana grimaced before pulling her friend for another hug. "It's your decision to tell him about the baby or not, if you're pregnant. Remember, you're a strong young woman and you can do this. All the support that you need and will need if you're pregnant is already available for you. Our group of friends only needs to hear the news and you'll see, how amazingly loving they can be," Ana pressed a kiss on Andrea's forehead and smiled at her. "And more than that, I don't think mom and dad will let you stay alone, when they hear about it," she said with a wink.

"Oh Ana! Thank you."

The door of Christian's office opened a few men came out along with Ros Baily, Christian's COO. Christian also came out of the room and was surprised at the scene in front of him. His ever trusty assistant was crying on his wife's shoulder. "Hey, love. Is everything alright?" he asked, approaching them.

"Hey babe. Everything is fine. Andy, go clean up," Ana urged her friend. With a trembling "Excuse me" Andrea left for the ladies room.

Christian gave Ana a curious look before turning to his other companions. "Gentlemen, meet my wife, Anastasia," he introduced as Ana tucked herself under his arm.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Grey," one of the men said. He was tall with dark hair and a strong jaw. He was dressed in a black form-fitting Armani suit.

"Hello...You're Ricky Ambrose, right? Your son applied for my school this year," Ana stated, recognizing the man.

"Wait a minute...you're Anastasia Steele," the man exclaimed in surprise. "Sorry I didn't connect the dots before."

"No problem," Ana smiled. "It was nice to meet you."

"You too. Mr. Grey, see you in a week for our next meeting," and with that Mr. Ambrose left with his associates.

"Hey Ros. Have you had lunch yet?" Ana asked.

"No, Ana. I have a lunch date with my wife… which I'm late for. Bye, see you later," and Ros hurried to the elevator.

"Why was Andrea crying? I don't think she's ever cried when I've scolded her for mistakes," Christian asked, whispering.

"Andy and Elliot had the typical best man–maid of honor hook up at our reception. Now...she's late and might be pregnant. She's panicking," Ana informed him.

"WHAT?! Elliot had...sex with my assistant?" Christian exclaimed, furious. "I'm going to kill him," he roared.

"Christian! Calm down," Ana scolded him before pushing him towards his room. "Go and wait for me in there. I'll be there in a minute." Reluctantly, Christian returned to his room. Ana placed the food she brought for Andrea on her table and wrote her a message on a sticky note. She took her and Christians' food and went to his office. Closing the door behind her, Ana saw her husband pacing back and forth. With a sigh, she placed the food on the table and started setting it out.

With a huff, Christian sat dawn on the couch and leaned forward. "She's pregnant?" he asked softly.

"She doesn't know yet. She's scared to take the test," Ana explained as she handed him the container.

"Does Elliot know?"

"Andrea did not contact him after the...act," Ana shrugged.

"What a mess! Can you imagine what will happen when that harpy my brother is dating finds out about it? Do you think she might try to harm Andrea?" Christian asked worriedly. Throughout their wedding session, Christian had become good friends with Andrea. He was also grateful for her help when Ana had been angry with him.

"I think...we should sit both Elliot and Andrea down to talk about it," Ana suggested.

"How about... How about we invite Elliot for dinner, telling him that we want to talk about our house, which we do anyway...and invite Andrea too...because she's your best friend?" Christian suggested.

"Not a bad idea, actually. Do it."

Nodding, Christian put down his food container and dialled his brother's number. "Hey, Elliot."

"Hello, brother! Wassup?" Elliot greeted from the other side of the phone.

"Ana and I are buying a new house, and we would like you to do some work there. Come to dinner at the island. I'll send your access permission with Taylor."

"Sounds great, Chris. Can I bring Kate too? Because as soon as she hears about the island she'll want to go," Elliot sighed. He was really fed up with Kate. He wanted what his brother had found...true love. Ever since he'd slept with Andrea after Christian's wedding reception, he'd been in turmoil, and was having serious doubts about Kate and his relationship.

"No! Don't bring her, please. After what Kate did at the wedding, I don't want her there."

"Yeah...I am seriously considering breaking up with her," Elliot informed absentmindedly. "She getting worse," he grimaced.

"Good thinking, Lelliot. You deserve better than a bitter harpy," Christian said softly.

"Thanks, Chris. See you tonight?"

"Yeah." And they hung up.

.

Ana stayed in GEH until it was time to go home. Christian and Ana asked Andrea to come with them to the island. Reluctantly, she agreed. By the time they arrived on the island, it was 7.30 pm. Hope was playing with Mary and a few other little girls. As soon as she saw Andrea behind her parents, she screamed, "AUNTIE ANDY! YOU'LE HELE!" and ran towards her.

"Careful, Hope," Ana warned.

Andrea picked up her niece and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Hi, sweetheart. How have you been? Did you miss auntie?"

"I did. I misted you a lots," Hope replied, snuggling against Andrea. Noticing Christian over Andrea's shoulder, Hope waved, "Hi daddy."

"Hello, Angel. How was your weekend?" he asked as one of the helpers brought them glasses of water.

"It was good. Dusk is acting weild but othels was good," Hope informed.

Smiling at her daughter, Ana took a glass of water and headed towards the kitchen. She needed to inform Anthony about their dinner guests. She asked to set up their dinner in the new music room instead of the dining room, since there would be some serious adult discussion over dinner. Andrea borrowed some clothes from Ana and went to the guest room to change. Christian and Ana also changed into comfortable clothes. Christian wore a pair of light blue jeans with a white t-shirt and Ana wore a white shirt tucked into a light blue flowy skirt. When they saw each other, both started laughing, because they were wearing matching clothes.

Elliot was really excited to visit the island. Ever since Christian had started dating Ana, he had been curious about the island but he'd never been there before. He was glad to finally have the opportunity to visit the place his brother called home now. Plus, he'd had a really bad fight with Kate that day. As soon as she heard that Elliot was going to have dinner with Christian, she insisted on coming along. Elliot had to lie to her and tell her that Christian and Ana were staying at Escala for the night, and the dinner was going to be held at Escala. Kate still insisted on coming along, and that's when the argument became really heated. After screaming and breaking expensive vases and artifacts, Kate accused him of not loving her enough. By then, he had had enough. So he told her to get out of his house and never contact him again. He also threatened to call the police and file a case against her for destruction of property, assault and attempted murder. Kate yelled that he was not worth it and she should've dated Christian instead, before leaving. Frazzled and disturbed, Elliot called his father and asked him to get him a restraining order against that money-crazy woman the next morning. His face was still hurting from one of the vases that Kate had managed to throw at his head. The left side of his face was throbbing with pain and he would most likely have a really ugly bruise there by morning.

Cursing Kate under his breath, Elliot concentrated on driving. "Why couldn't the woman be gentle and caring...like Andrea?" Elliot spoke out loud as he recalled the night of Christian's wedding when he had slept with Andrea. He had not planned for that to happen. One minute they were laughing about the funny incidents that had happened during the wedding preparations, and the next they were taking each other's clothes off.

Elliot blinked repeatedly to get rid of the vision, as his pants had started to feel rather tight at the memory. He stopped his car at the port and handed the security guard the necessary paperwork. "Damn! They really take this seriously. I thought Chris was overreacting," Elliot mumbled, noticing how seriously the security guard was checking all the paperwork .

"Everything is good. Here you go, sir," the security guard handed him his papers back and opened the door for Elliot to get on the ferry.

Once he finished parking on the ferry, he got out of his car and leaned against the railing, lost in thought and staring into the distance. The left side of his face was achy; it seemed the medicine he'd taken for the pain was wearing off. He pulled out his phone and opened the camera app. The left side of his face was slightly swollen and he could see the beginnings of a large reddish purple bruise. He was just thankful that his eye was not hurt. Putting his phone down, he glanced up. It was night time so it was hard to enjoy the scenery.

Soon, he could faintly make out land ahead. He straightened and leaned against his car. Another few minutes later, the land was in full view and the ferry was slowing down. Elliot entered the car and got ready to drive. He had to show his permission papers once again at the island port, before he was allowed in. By the time he realized that he'd forgotten to ask which way was the manor, he was already driving along the road. Instead of going back to ask, he decided to keep going straight.

Little did he know that he was taking the wrong road; he had no idea what other surprises were waiting for him in the future.

.

.

.

 **A/N: What do you think would Elliot's reaction be, seeing Andrea? Is she pregnant? By the way, if you didn't before then do look at the picture tease on my Facebook. You'll find the map of the island there for better understanding. Leave me your lovely comments.**

 **By the way,**

.9

CTHEWOODS

fundays

pepe71

Rito Dey

vamomoftwins

debslmac

snoopylover60

Christian Grey I love you

Carol222

susancollins522

Thepoweroflove

FiftyShadesNaughtyLady50

lovedwardalways

elizabeth bennette

smills

crazylady1981 **and all the other lovely people who leave regular and irregular reviews.** **Thanks a lot for your support from the very beginning of this story.**


	36. Chapter 36

**DISCLAIMER:** **Fifty shades of Grey, any of its characters and other characters that I borrowed from other places do NOT belong to me. I own the plot and more than a few characters though. *I would like to remind you that this is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to real people or places is accidental; though I did borrow some names and characters from other places that are not mine.**

 **Thanks so much to my awesome Beta, Ninkita.**

 **Chapter 36:**

.

Elliot ended up in front of a huge golden gate. Parking his car on one side, he headed inside the school gate. Since he did not know the location of the Manor, he thought he would look for it himself or ask one of the kids for it. There was a yellow building on his right and a huge field on his left. He looked ahead and saw that there was a narrow path with a blue building on its right and a flower garden on its left. The garden was located just beyond the field. It had three thick rows of three different colored flowers; red, pink and blue.

"Maybe it leads to the manor," Elliot said to himself, "Why else would there be a narrow path here?" he shrugged before heading that way.

He stopped in front of the door at the head of the narrow pathway.Grimacing, he looked around and then thought he could climb over the garden fence to reach the manor. Grinning at his smartness, he crossed the garden boundary and started walking between the rows of bluebells to go to the other side of the garden. He had almost reached the far corner, when he stumbled and fell. It seemed that due to rain there were some soft patches on the land. When Elliot fell, his hand landed on one of those soft patches and his hand buried itself in the mud.

"Ugh...this day sucks," Elliot moaned shaking his head in disgust. He tried to stand up, but then he realized that his hand was really stuck in the mud. He wiggled his fingers and felt something against his fingers. Curiously he wiggled his fingers some more. He got hold of the thing, and then with a mighty tug, he freed his hand. When his hand became free, Elliot paled. He was holding the skeleton of a human hand. The terror-filled scream that tore through his mouth echoed across the night sky.

Caleb was in his office in the dorm when he heard the scream. His super hearing helped. Frowning, he closed his laptop and headed in the direction the scream came from. He was surprised when he found himself in the bluebell garden. No one was allowed to come here. Every student in the school knew that entering this garden would result in severe punishment. Even Bill, the rule breaker, avoided this garden. Narrowing his eyes, he entered the garden and switched on the torch. He was surprised to find Elliot on the ground, looking terrified. "Mr. Elliot? You...what are doing here?" he asked as he hurriedly approached the man.

"Ca..Caleb? T-thank god... I- I was going to the manor when I fell. I found that in a hole where my hand got stuck," Elliot replied in a trembling voice as he pointed at the skeleton hand.

Caleb glanced sideways at the bones with a peculiar look on his face. "Don't worry. That's just a scare tactic to keep the students away. This garden is a forbidden zone for them," Caleb stated blandly.

"Th-that's not real?" Elliot asked, almost relieved.

"No. Halloween is in a few weeks, so I put the fake bones here. It seems the rain made the soil soft and these bones went down," Caleb shrugged nonchalantly.

"Good lord! It scared the hell out of me," Elliot snickered, before wincing due to the bruises on his face.

"Did you hit your face hard? You're all bruised up," Caleb asked as he helped Elliot up and out of the garden.

"Kate and I had a fight," Elliot winced.

"Literally, I see," Caleb raised his eyebrow at the older man.

"Can you please take me to the manor? Chris and Ana might be waiting," Elliot did not want to talk about his bruises any more, especially to a teen.

Nodding, Caleb helped Elliot outside the garden. "Wait here. I need to...uh...hide those bones first," he went back inside the garden. Other than him, no one knew that there was a body buried in this garden. He had lied to Elliot that it was fake, so that he wouldn't bother about it. 'After all, it's not normal to have dead bodies buried in a garden, now is it?' Caleb thought, amused.

Hurriedly reburying the hand, Caleb returned to Elliot, who was trying to clean his clothes that were dirty with mud. "You brought your car, right?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah. I parked outside," Elliot replied.

"Let's get you to the manor then. Why are you in the school area, anyway?" Caleb asked curiously.

"I forgot to ask for direction from that security guard and my phone broke today, so I couldn't call Chris for directions either," Elliot shrugged.

Caleb climbed into the passenger side after promising that he would get someone to clean Elliot's car, and guided Elliot to the manor. He parked the car in front of the manor and was awestruck by the beauty of the manor. "This is beautiful. Do you know who were the designers and constructors of this place?" he asked Caleb.

"It happened before we were adopted, and I never asked," Caleb replied with a shrug. Even though he knew who built this place, there was no way he would ever tell that to Elliot. A lot of unwanted questions would have arisen from that information.

They entered the manor where the children were returning to their rooms as they had just finished their dinner. Christian and Ana had sat with the kids at the table while they ate to give them company as they had been away for close to 3 days. Noticing Elliot bruised and dirty, Ana and Christian rushed towards him. "What happened?" Christian asked worriedly.

"I found him in my bluebell garden," Caleb informed, giving Ana a meaningful look. Christian saw their exchange but did not comment on it.

"We'll talk about that later. Dude, this place is amazing. Ana, who designed this place and who was the constructor. I might have to hire them sometime," Elliot asked grinning.

"Um...I think you need to change and ice that face of yours before we can start our dinner. Christian, take him to one of the guest rooms and give him a change of clothes please," Ana changed the topic. Elliot was too busy appreciating the details of the manor to notice the diversion, but Christian noticed and understood why it was important to hide who made this place. The school area had been made with the help of architects and construction crews, but this manor had been built by Sebastian's powers.

Christian took Elliot to one of the guest rooms on the fifth floor. He did not want his brother to see Andrea yet, who was on the third floor. He sat on the bed waiting for Elliot, while he took a shower and changed into a pair of jeans and T-shirt that Christian gave him. He washed his face carefully, not wanting to irritate the skin more than necessary. He came out of the bathroom rubbing his wet hair with a towel. Noticing the frown on his younger brother's face, Elliot took a seat beside him on the bed.

"How did that happen?" Christian asked, pointing to his bruised up face as he handed his brother the ice pack.

"Kate...she threw a vase at me. I wasn't able to move fast enough," Elliot sighed.

"I hope to God that you called dad and asked him to take action against her," Christian spit out angrily. "Shit, man! Come with me." He led Elliot to the music room where a table for four was set with candles and lovely flower arrangements in the room. "Take a seat. I'm going to get you some more ice," Christian instructed before heading out.

Elliot looked around and observed the arrangements, wondering why there were four seats instead of three. He shrugged and went on looking around the music room as he iced his face. Christian and Ana came back, carrying another ice pack.

"Oh Elliot! It's really bad!" Ana cooed sadly looking at his face.

"Here," Christian handed him the ice pack.

"You should get a doctor to check it out," Ana suggested. "That freaking bitch! If I meet her after this, I have no idea what I'll do with her," she hissed angrily.

"Aww," Elliot wrapped his arms around Ana and hugged her. "Thanks sis," he whispered. "Can we eat first though? I'm really hungry," he whined rubbing his belly.

"Take a seat, you two. I'll call for the food. By the way, someone else is also joining us for dinner," Ana informed.

"Who?" Elliot inquired curiously.

"You'll see," Christian shrugged sitting down.

Ana returned a few minutes later with Andrea, followed by Anthony and two waiters. Elliot gasped in surprise at seeing Andrea. This was the first time he was seeing her since that night. He had forgotten how beautiful she looked. She was wearing an ivory color patchwork lace chiffon 3/4 sleeve dress with matching lace ballet flats. Her face was makeup free and her hair was flowing down her back. Elliot felt like he was seeing an angel.

Andrea had not seen Elliot yet. She and Ana were talking about the new kids in the manor. Elliot's gasp made her turn her head and she felt her eyes widen in panic. "E-Elliot! What happened to your face?" she blurted out.

"Hey, beautiful," Elliot offered her a boyish smile. "It's nice to see you too," he teased.

"Oh...um..I..." Andrea started stammering nervously.

"Take a seat," Ana pushed her best friend to the seat next to Elliot before sitting on the chair beside Christian which he had pulled out for her. He pushed the chair in and sat down. "Elliot is here because the house we're buying needs some work and we want Elliot to do it," Ana informed Andrea.

"And I heard you both have some issues to talk about. That's why Andrea is here," Christian added. "You had sex with my assistant and did not even call her? Seriously, Lelliot?" Christian scowled at his brother.

"Whoa! You know about that?" Elliot was surprised.

"Hard not to know when one's assistant is their wife's best friend," Christian replied dryly, as he opened the bottle of wine. He poured the wine in his glass and in Elliot's glass but did not serve the girls.

"I...would need some of that...to go through tonight," Andrea muttered blushing as she pointed at the wine.

"You might be pregnant with my niece or nephew. I'm not serving you wine," Christian stated incredulously. "And if you're pregnant, and my brother is not man enough to accept that fact, then you'll stay will us and follow Ana's pregnancy diet. You won't be alone through this, I assure you," Christian said passionately; after all, Ana's friend's were the closest thing he'd have as sisters and brothers in-law.

"I'm sorry...pregnant?" Elliot interrupted, shocked as hell.

"That's what happens when you don't use protection," Andrea muttered. "You don't have to take any responsibility or anything. If I'm pregnant, I'm quite capable of taking care of a child," she added as tears started rolling down her face.

"I think you two should have a conversation alone. Christian, let's tuck the children in and check on Tom. You two can stay here and talk till then," Ana offered as she got up from the table and pulled Christian out of the room. "Did you really have to blurt it out like that? It was NOT your news to give," she scolded her husband who had a stubborn look on his face.

"But.." Christian started to protest.

"Don't say another word, Mister! You've caused enough trouble for now. Let's go," Ana dragged a reluctant Christian from the fifth floor. He really wanted to know what they his brother and Assistant/sister-in-law were talking about.

.

"So...is it true? Are you pregnant?" Elliot asked softly as he rested his hand over hers and squeezed slightly.

"I...I don't know...I'm late for my...I did not take a test yet," Andrea answered sniffing.

"I think we should take the test first, before we decide how to proceed?" Elliot suggested softly. Andrea thought about it and nodded hesitantly.

"Is there a pharmacy here where we can buy the tests from?" Elliot inquired.

"Pharmacy ...no...But Dr. Hogan might have some," Andrea answered. "Let me text Ana. She'll ask Dr. Hogan to send a test," she added as she started typing out the message.

Elliot nodded in understanding. He pressed the ice pack on his face again as they waited for Ana's reply. A minute later, the replied arrived. Ana informed that Christian and she would return with the test in a while. "So...why did you run away that night?" Elliot inquired.

Andrea blushed and she started fiddling her hands nervously. "You are my boss's brother and have a girlfriend," she shrugged.

"Had… I had a girlfriend. These bruises are the evidence," Elliot point at his bruised up face.

"W-What happen...if you don't mind me asking?"

"You were there, right? When Kate insulted Ana's ancestor's jewelry?"

"Yeah. She was really rude," Andrea replied sadly as she recalled Ana's fallen expression. "Ana really loves her ancestors and anything related to them. She was deeply hurt by Kate's insult." 

"Yeah well...when Christian invited me tonight for dinner, he asked me not to bring her along. I didn't want to do that either. I was also hurt by her behavior that day. When she learned that I was having dinner with Christian and Ana, she insisted on coming along. When I didn't agree to it, she started screaming and breaking things. I had had enough of her shit by then, so I told her to get out of my house and that we were over, that's when she threw the vase at me. I wasn't fast enough to move out of its way and ended up getting it on my face. When she realized what she had done, she ran away. I called the police and my dad. He came and took me to the police station, where we filed an assault case against her and applied for a restraining order. I'm also suing her for it," Elliot informed. 

"That evil woman!" Andrea hissed angrily. "Ana told me how she would hound her for an interview about the school. I never thought she would drop to this level," she shook her head in disgust.

"She didn't seem crazy in the beginning," he shrugged helplessly.

Ana and Christian returned a few minutes later with three pregnancy tests. Ana handed Andrea the packet and pointed at the bathroom. After she was done with the test, Andrea came out and looked like she would faint. "Andy, did you have the food I left you at lunch?" Ana asked glaring. Giving her a sheepish smile, Andrea shook her head. "Come here. We'll finish our dinner first, and then we will take a look at those tests sticks," Ana informed sternly.

"Yeah...I'm really hungry. I hadn't eaten anything since breakfast," Elliot moaned.

Ana nodded at the waiters and they started serving. Each of them was served pasta and Chianti braised beef along with mixed vegetable curry with cheese. The men had their wine glasses refilled. Once they were done with their main course, they were served large pieces of honeycomb cherry cake. By the time they were done with dinner, they had satisfied and full stomachs. Andrea went to the bathroom to get the test sticks, as the waiters cleaned up the table.

A few minutes later, Andrea came out with tears in her eyes. "Andy, show us?" Ana urged softly.

Nodding jerkily, Andrea takes her seat and placed the sticks on the table. All three of the test stick said positive in three different ways. "I'm pregnant," she whispered.

Ana wrapped her arms around her best friend and held on to her. Elliot stared silently at the sticks before he got up from his chair and knelt beside Andrea. "Andrea? Look at me! You'll be okay. We...will be okay. We'll raise this baby and we will have all the support we need to do that. My parents will be really happy to have another grandchild to dote on. Christian and Mia will spoil our child rotten. I promise you that," he said reverently.

"Elliot is right, Andrea. You know my parents since childhood. They consider you one of their own and they'll be really happy for you and this baby. And you know our friends, right? We will be with you at every step of this phase. Don't cry, please," Ana cooed at her best friend.

"Andrea, you'll even have support in office," Christian started, "I promise not to overwork you and I'll make sure you have plenty of help. Ros and I will look after you in office," he assured.

"Th-thank you so much," Andrea sobbed, overwhelmed.

.

.

.

Half an hour later, they retreated to the couch in the room. The table and chairs were removed and the house plans were brought in. Two hours ago, Gia had called to inform them that the recent owner of the house would be moving out the next week and the house was theirs now. The owner was happy with the price, as Christian and Ana had offered him more than he had asked for in exchange for him to move fast. Gia had emailed the floor plans of the house which Christian had printed out to show Elliot. Ana had taken pictures of the house and printed them out to make him understand better.

"I want you to change only one thing in the kitchen," Ana informed Elliot as she handed him the picture of the kitchen. "I want dark sparkly granite countertops. It'll look great with the all-white kitchen," she added.

"The floors of the whole house need to be changed," Christian informed.

"It seems this house has white oak hardwood floors. Do you want something darker like cherry hardwood or dark walnut hardwood?" Elliot inquired looking through the pictures of the floors.

"Nope. I want marble tile floors," Ana said.

"I think the basement should be carpeted though, since it'll be the game room and entertainment room. It will need a bar and half bathroom with color changes, " Christian added.

"Sounds logical," Ana nodded in agreement.

"The whole basement will be an entertainment room/game room?" Elliot inquired.

"No. We want a panic room down there as well. It should have a secret passage way and should be big enough to have a full bath, a small full kitchen, lots of storage and one or two huge rooms to sleep," Ana informed.

"Doable," Elliot nodded. "I'll have some designs ready for the panic room soon. Why don't we discuss the other things you'd like me to change?"

"We want three bedrooms and a gym in the attic. Also one ¾ bath with the gym, one full bath for two rooms to share and the ¾ bath for the other room," Christian informed.

"Hmm…I'll need to check the base of the flooring in the attic first. Might need to change it with something stronger," Elliot nodded to himself as he looked through the attic pictures.

By the time everything was said and discussed about the new house, it was close to midnight. Ana invited Elliot to stay the night. Since Andrea was also staying for the night, Elliot thought it was a good idea for them to chat some more to get to know each other better. After all, they were having a baby together. Christian lent his brother some pajama bottoms and another t-shirt to sleep in before he and Ana retired for the night.

Elliot and Andrea talked for more than 2 hours before she went to bed. The day had been filled with unexpected surprises for Elliot and he felt overwhelmed. He wanted a drink badly. He thought about waking Christian up to ask him to join him but Ana might get disturbed as well if he tried to wake his brother up. So, he decided to go downstairs in search of the bar.

Reaching downstairs, Elliot turned his phone light on and searched for the kitchen. After roaming around and searching for a bar for a few minutes, he found the kitchen.

"How come this house doesn't have any alcohol?" he grumbled as he gave up on finding a bar and opened the fridge for cold water. He didn't notice that a pair of narrow, slitted eyes were following his movements. He pulled out a water bottle and took a drink from it when he noticed something black on the top of the fridge. Elliot gasped, startled as he dropped the bottle. Instantly that figure jumped on Elliot. The scream that tore through him, woke up almost half of the manor.

Minutes later, the lights were turned on as Christian, Ana, Andrea, Anthony, a few other servants, and some of the kids came running to the kitchen.

"What happened, Elliot?" Ana asked panicked.

"So-something jumped on me," He informed gasping for air.

"What jumped on you? There's nothing here," Christian pointed out, looking around.

"It went under the fridge as soon as the lights came on," Elliot replied.

"Under the fridge?" Christian frowned before he knelt down and peeked under said fridge. He was surprised to find a pair of golden slitted eyes staring back at him. 

"What is it?" Ana asked impatiently from behind. She would've knelt down herself, but with her growing belly it was kind of a hard task. 

"It's a ...cat...I think," Christian muttered. 

"Cat? You screamed because of a CAT?" Andrea asked Elliot who was scratching his head sheepishly. 

"It jumped on me so suddenly that I freaked out," Elliot replied with a grimace.

Ana giggled and asked her husband, "What color cat is it?" 

Christian turned to look at her with utter disbelief. "Does it matter? It's a cat," he replied dryly. 

"Just answer," Ana urged with a smirk.

"A black one," Christian replied after using the flashlight to see.

"Shadow, sweetie? Is that you?" Ana questioned.

Christian noticed that the cat's ears twitched at Ana's voice. Slowly its eyes turned to its normal round shape. Christian stood up to stand beside Ana as the cat slowly crawled out from under the fridge.

Ana bent her knees a little and the cat jumped into her arms. Cradling the cat like a baby in her arms, she started cooing at it. "Why are you here, Shadow? Daddy must be so worried for you?" The cat purred as it rubbed its head under Ana's chin. Seeing that it was not a serious matter the children went back to their room as well as the servants. Only Anthony stayed with them.

"I never saw this cat before. Whose cat is it?" Christian asked.

"Meet Shadow. She's Sebastian's cat. She usually stays in his room at the teacher's quarter. She visits the males here sometimes," Ana informed with a smirk.

"Males...the other two cats?" Christian inquired with a smirk.

"Yup."

"Why did it jump on me?" Elliot asked, pouting.

"She doesn't know you and thought you were an intruder, that's why," Ana explained with a snicker.

"Furry little beast! Scared the shit out of me," Elliot grumbled.

"What are you doing down here anyway? I thought you went to sleep," Christian asked, a little annoyed.

"I wanted some beer before going to bed,"

"We don't keep any alcohol in this manor. There are lots of impressionable children here," Ana informed with a small smile. "And you should take some ibuprofen for your face or the pain will worsen tomorrow," she suggested.

"I'll walk you to your room," Andrea offered.

"I'll get the medication box up to your room, Mr. Elliot," Anthony informed. Nodding at Anthony, Elliot and Andrea left.

"I was scared hearing his scream," Christian sighed shaking his head, when a thought came to him. "Love, we were on the third floor. How did we hear Lelliot's scream? This manor is so huge, after all."

"Since there are lots of children, I had a special intercom system placed throughout the manor, so that I can hear if any of the kids is in distress, "Ana explained as she scratched the ear of the cat that was resting it's head against her neck with a sleepy expression on its face.

"So, Sebastian...a demon..has a cat?" Christian asked curiously.

"Please! This island was filled with cats before I took over," Ana shook her head. "If it was not for me, this island would've been called Kittyland," Ana rolled her eyes. "After a long argument, Sebastian was allowed to keep only two cats at one time. Shadow and Nili are his cats. The previous two died of old age," she informed.

"A demon loves cats, how cute!" he snickered shaking his head.

.

.

.

It had been 2 weeks since Elliot visited the island. Christian had been busy with a new merger to really focus on the house transformation. He was barely able to say 'hello' to the children at the manor all week as he had to work overtime at the office. The only time he was able to spend with his wife was in the morning. Ever since he got busy with work, Ana had been waking him early in the morning and they would spend an hour in the bed or tub together. After that, they would both get ready for the day and have breakfast with as many kids as they managed. So, Christian was a little surprised when his alarm rang at 6 am and woke him up, instead of Ana waking him at 5. He sat up and glanced beside him where Ana was still sleeping. Christian knew that she had an important meeting today. Frowning at her still sleeping form, he shook her a little and called her loudly.

"Ana? Love, don't you have an important teachers' meeting today? Why aren't you up yet?" he inquired.

Instead of answering him like a normal person, Ana just huddled under the blanket some more, and said something that sounded like "go away."

"Um...okaaay...I'm going to take a shower," Christian informed hesitantly before leaving the bed. All through the shower, he kept waiting for his wife to join him or something but Ana did not come. Wrapping the towel around his waist, he came out and stood at the doorway, staring at his still sleeping wife. "What's happening?" he mumbled to himself. He stepped closer to her and called again, "Ana? Baby? You'll be late for your meeting, love."

"I'm so tired..." came the reply from under the pile of blankets.

Thinking that since his wife was now 17 weeks pregnant and worked just as hard as him, if not more, he decided to let her sleep some more. He got dressed and before leaving, he informed his wife of the time and that he was leaving for the day. He was just pulling away from her, when Ana shoot out her hand and grabbed his tie.

"Kiss," she demanded.

Christian obliged happily and almost got dragged into the bed. "I have to go, love," Christian laughed at her demanding kiss that turned into a full-fledged make out session. His hair was messed up and he had a few hickies on his neck. He managed to untangle himself from his wife with a smirk. "I'll see you in 12 hours, my demanding girl," he placed one last kiss on her head before leaving for office.

.

That evening, when Christian arrived home around 9 pm, he was tired as hell and just wanted to go to sleep cuddling with his wife. "Hey guys," he greeted the kids, before noticing that the P5 (Prefect five) were also in the manor which was unusual as they stayed in the dorms during school days. "Why are you guys not in your dorms? It's almost time for your curfew," he questioned curiously as he loosened his tie.

"Dad, mom didn't come to the school today. We were worried," Caleb informed hesitantly.

"What? Is she okay?" Christian panicked.

"Um..she's acting...weird," Bill stated wrinkling his nose as he played with his tongue piercing.

"What the hell is that?" Christian asked pointing at the black haired boy's tongue. As long as Christian knew till yesterday Bill only had one piercing on his right eyebrow, but his tongue piercing seemed to be a new development.

"You like it? I got this one this morning after my shoot," Bill said cheerfully. "This is my third one," he added with a nod.

Staring at the teen silently for a few second, Christian decided he wanted to know more about his supposedly 'weird acting' wife, instead of where else Bill had piercings. "What did you mean by acting weird?" he inquired.

"Daddy, you home," Hope squealed spotting her father. She handed him the glass of water and waited patiently as he gulped down the water thirstily.

Christian picked up his daughter and kissed her cheeks. "Hey angel! Where's mommy?' he asked.

"Mommy doing...something stlange in her loom. She did not leave at all today," Hope informed with wide eyes.

Christian started wondering what Ana could've been doing that the kids found strange. "I'll check on her. Boys, go back to your dorms. Goodnight. Bill, you too. Hope, did you have dinner yet? No? Okay… Let me take a shower and change first, then we can have dinner together. Gather everyone in the dining room who didn't have dinner yet, okay?"

As the kids agreed to his instructions, Christian headed to the master bedroom to find his wife. 

He was a little surprised when he found his wife still in her rose gold satin-lace nightgown, cuddling against his pillow with her laptop. From the day he had met her, he had always seen her being busy with one thing or another. Ana usually led a very active life that kept her in shape. If she was not this active, she wouldn't have been able to look after more than a thousand children. So finding her still in bed was a little strange.

"Hey, love! How was your day?" Christian asked as he started removing his tie and suit.

"Hey! I'm good; warm and cozy. How was your day?" Ana asked, sitting up.

"I can't wait for this merger to get done. Ros will be back from her vacation in 2 days, so hopefully I won't have to work till late after that," he sighed as he sat on the bed to remove his shoes. "So, the kids seemed worried about you. They said you were doing something weird," he stated nonchalantly.

Ana laughed. "Yeah I took a break. These two babies are making me so tired since the last one week that most days it gets hard to keep my eyes open. So I just stayed in bed all day. The kids have never seen me do this before, other than that one time when we were apart. That's why they got worried, I think," she informed as she started unbuttoning his shirt from behind. Christian snickered as he recalled the reactions of the children a few minutes ago.

He shrugged off his shirt, toed off his shoes and lay back as Ana started working on removing his belt. He stared at his beautiful wife and sighed happily. She always managed to give him the peace he craved. "I will be back early tomorrow for the birthday party," he informed his wife.

"Really? That's great news!" Ana grinned, leaning over him to kiss his lips upside down. "I love you, baby."

"I love you too, my Ana," Christian whispered against her lips and deepened the kiss.

.

.

.

 **A/N: Thank you so, so much for all of your good wishes for my exam. The exam result will be given by Tuesday or Wednesday. So, I don't know yet if I'll have the job or not. But your good wishes gave me strength to do my best. Thanks a lot.**

 **.**

 **Now, Leave me a review and let me know your thoughts on Elliot's experience on the island.**


	37. Chapter 37

**DISCLAIMER:** **Fifty shades of Grey, any of its characters and other characters that I borrowed from other places do NOT belong to me. I own the plot and more than a few characters though. *I would like to remind you that this is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to real people or places is accidental;** **though I did borrow some names and characters from other places that are not mine.**

***Lemon Alert

 **Thanks so much to my awesome Beta, Ninkita.**

 **Chapter 37:**

.

The next few weeks were filled with a lot of major events for the island. After the birthday party at the manor, Christian and Ana had taken all the children of the manor to Disneyland. It was a five day trip. Due to the number of children and their safety, Christian and Ana had managed to get trackers on each one of them and did head-counts several times a day. By the time they returned from the trip, everyone was exhausted. Hope had stayed with Ana's parents during the trip. After staying the night at the island, Christian and Ana came to pick her up.

"Mommy! Daddy! How was the tlip!?" Hope squealed happily as she ran to her parents.

Christian picked his little girl up and hugged her tightly. "Oh my angel! I missed you so much," he placed smooches on her cheeks, making her giggle.

"Misted you too, daddy."

"My turn," Ana said taking her daughter from Christian before hugging Hope to her. "How are you, baby? Are you angry that we didn't take you?" she asked.

"No mommy. I goed to Montana and played with holsies. So, you took other kids too so they won't be sad ol left out, light?" Hope asked.

"My baby is so intelligent. Yes, darling, that's why. Since they don't have their mommy and daddy anymore, it's our duty to make sure that they also get to have all the fun. Their physical and psychological well being is our duty too. Okay?"

"Yes. They ale my blothels and sistels. I love them," Hope stated with a determined nod.

"Let's go in," Christian suggested as he took his daughter back. "You're not suppose to heavy lift, love," he added when Ana glared at him.

Ana pouted as she rubbed her swollen belly, "I know. I just miss carrying her," she muttered. Smiling affectionately, Christian wrapped his arm around her and side-hugged her.

They headed inside the house and were greeted by both Ana and Christian's parents as well as his grandparents. "Hey guys," Ana grinned as she hugged her mother and Grace, and Elizabeth, Christian's grandmother. Christian was also being hugged by the men as the ladies started fussing over Ana's swollen belly, making her smile.

"Oh, Theo, look! She looks so amazing!" Elizabeth squealed as she hugged Ana again.

"She sure looks amazing. Hello, darling girl! How have you been?" Theodore asked his granddaughter-in-law with a smile and a hug.

"I'm doing great, grandpa. How are you? You had your annual physical a few days ago, right? Is everything alright?" Ana inquired.

"Yes, Anastasia, everything is fine. The doctor said I'm in excellent health," Theodore winked with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Don't worry, Ana dear. This old man will still be alive when you're having your tenth kid," Elizabeth smirked as Christian choked from the other side of the room.

"Excuse me?! Tenth?" Christian asked eyes wide open.

"It'll only take five tries if you guys manage to get pregnant with twins each time," Ray added gleefully as Carrick nodded in agreement from beside him.

"Stop teasing these poor kids," Grace scolded with a laugh.

"I made chicken enchilada," Megan informed.

"Really, mom?! Yum," Ana moaned loudly, making others snicker as Christian turned red due to the tightening in his pants.

Noticing the amused looks, Ana asked, "What?"

"Let's go to the dining room," Grace ushered everyone out of the room hurriedly.

"What? What's going on?" Ana asked Christian, confused.

"Babe, please...please don't moan like that in front of our parents again," he begged, pointing at the bulge in his pants.

"OH! Shit! Sorry baby," Ana started giggling.

"Now...help me get rid of it, little girl," Christian said mock sternly.

Ana stepped up to him, looking at him through her eyelashes as she whispered, "b-but..what should I do...sir?" she bit down on her lower lip.

Christian's pupils dilated instantly and he inhaled sharply. "I'm so going to punish you for this," he threatened huskily.

"Really? Bring it on, lover boy," Ana smirked as she rubbed against his hard on, causing him to groan.

"You're evil, woman!" Christian complained.

Snickering at his misery, Ana stepped back. "I'm going to join everyone in the dining room. Why don't you…calm that down?" she pointed at his crotch with a mischievous smile.

"You'll be the death of me," he muttered before heading towards the nearest bathroom.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

They returned to the island the next afternoon. Christian was bone tired, and since Ana was going to take a nap, he decided to join her. Ana woke up around 7 pm and decided to check up on the kids. With a kiss on her still sleeping husband's forehead, she left the room. Christian was sleeping soundly when an awful feeling came over him. It was like someone was staring at him intensely. It stayed like that for a while and then...he felt heaviness on his chest. It was not so heavy that he couldn't breathe, but it had weight. For a moment he wonder if Dusk had come to cuddle but he was surprised when he tried to hug the baby and all he felt was soft furs. Snapping his eyes open, he found himself face to face with an unlikely being.

There….on his chest was sitting the Persian cat, Kazimir, staring at him. It was Bill's cat and was just as snobbish as him. Christian turned his head slightly and saw that two more cats were sitting on either side of his neck. One he recognized was the house cat, the Dragon Li called Kai and the other was the black cat, Shadow, Sebastian's female cat. Christian started wondering why all three cats were in this room and staring at him. Usually they just stared at him from afar. A tickling at his feet made him raise his head a little and he found that there was another cat sitting by his feet with its tail moving in the air. It was a Russian blue. Christian guessed this must be Sebastian's other cat.

"Hey...guys?" he greeted the cats hesitantly and then felt stupid for doing so.

The white cat on his chest started kneading him with its paws as it mewed softly. The other three also did the same as if to greet him.

"Um...hi..I see you finally decided to say hello," Christian mused.

Ana returned to the room and found her husband surrounded by all four cats of the island. "What's going on?" she asked with a smirk.

"ANA! Um...I think they decided that...I'm not scary anymore," Christian informed from the bed.

Ana stepped up to the bed and pushed Kai to the side gently as she climbed on the bed. Then she picked up the white cat, Kazimir that was sitting on Christian's chest and placed it on the bed. "That was so cute," she giggled earning a look from Christian who had wrapped his arm around her.

"They almost stopped my heart when I opened my eyes and found them staring at me," he confessed with a sheepish smile.

"Big bad Dom... got scared of cats," Ana teased. Christian rolled his eyes and didn't comment on it.

.

.

.

The next morning, Christian headed to the school area. Ana had to leave earlier that day as she had lots of meetings to attend. Christian decided to stay on the island today, instead of going to GEH. He took the longer route and entered through the main entrance of the school. He looked around the school, trying to guess what period could be going on at the moment as there was no student out.

"Dad?" Caleb's voice made Christian turn to the school building where the teen was walking out from.

"Good morning, main prefect," Christian greeted with a teasing smile.

Caleb laughed loudly as he came closer. "Good morning, Mr. Grey. Would you like a tour of the school?" he played along.

"I would be delighted to have a tour," Christian replied before both started laughing.

"Let's go to the gazebo," Caleb suggested after sobering. "So, are you done with that merger you had been working on?" he inquired as they started walking towards the narrow path leading to the lake where the secret gazebo was.

"Yeah. The CEO of that company was creating some trouble but at the end...it worked out," Christian shrugged. They had just reached the garden by the narrow path when Christian recalled that Elliot had found a skeleton hand there. Frowning, he asked, "Hey Caleb, did Elliot really find a skeleton hand in that garden?"

"He did," Caleb nodded. "You want to see why?" Christian hesitated a little at first, but then nodded.

Caleb led him to the garden the opened the lock of the door. He ushered Christian along and led him to the row of bluebells. He knelt down and swept his hand against a flat grave marker. As the name became visible, Christian couldn't stop the gasp that escaped him.

The marking said: Earl Caleb Augustus Jacobson

DOB: xx/xx/2001

DOD: xx/xx/2016"

Christian felt a chill running down his spine. When Caleb had told him about him being a grim reaper, it was still easy to ignore. But seeing the grave of the teen boy standing right beside him was a little too much for him. "When you said...you had to...die…you meant...literally?" he choked out.

Caleb gave him a soft smile and nodded, "Yeah. It was 2 years ago and it was a little strange. I always thought my friends...my brothers would be the ones burying me, but I had to bury my body by myself. They took the fact that I am a Grim Reaper easier than they would've taken the fact that I had to die to become this. The only body part I was allowed to keep was my heart. They said, it would help me pass judgment with justice," he explained.

"I-" Christian huffed. "I've only known you boys for a few months and I feel like all of you are my children. The thought that you had to end yourself to become what you're today, is little hard for me," he stated sadly as he pulled the boy into a side hug.

"Thanks, dad. You mean a lot to us too," Caleb smiled.

"Is that why no one's allowed in this garden?" Christian asked curiously.

"Yeah. I don't want my brothers to know about it. They will be hurt."

"You're a good brother, Caleb, and a good son and a good being," Christian squeezed his shoulder reassuringly as they continued to stare at the grave marker silently.

.

That night, sleep didn't come easily for Christian. He kept staring at the ceiling as his thoughts ran wild. A silent sob snapped him from his thoughts. Turning to his side he found that Ana's back was towards him and her shoulders were shaking. Frowning, he looked closely and heard the sob again. Quickly he sat up and turned Ana by her shoulder. "Ana, love, what happened? Why are you crying?" he asked as he started panicking. He helped Ana to sit up leaning back on the pillows as she continued to sob.

"Ana, tell me! What's going on? Do you need to go to the hospital? Are the babies okay?" Christian asked again.

"Ikjwbefjmmrem," Ana replied between her sobs.

"Okay. First take a deep breath," Christian ordered. Ana nodded and did as told. "Now tell me clearly what you just said."

"I'm craving clam chowder," Ana replied slowly as tears rolled down her cheeks. 

It took a few seconds for Christian to finally understand what she just said. "That's okay…but why are you crying?" he asked.

"I'm craving clam chowder," this time Ana spit out the words angrily.

"You...you're crying because...you want clam chowder?" Christian asked to clarify. 

"Was I stuttering?" Ana glared at him causing Christian to pull back, a little scared of his own wife. Seeing his reaction, Ana burst into tears...and this time, it was more severe. "I'm such a bitch!" she wailed.

After that Christian tried everything he could think of, but his wife would not stop crying. Defeated, he finally called his mother.

"Son, why are you calling your mother this time of the night?" Carrick asked answering Grace's phone.

"Hey, dad. Can I talk to mom for a second?" Christian replied as he handed Ana another piece of tissue as he glanced at the clock. It was 2 am.

"Who is crying there?" Carrick asked as he sat up.

"Ana," Christian replied helplessly. "She woke up sobbing, and then she started crying more," he added.

"Is everything okay? Is that why you want your mom?"

"Yeah. Can you give her the phone, please?"

"Here you go," Carrick said before handing Grace the phone, who had also woken up and was looking at him curiously.

"Christian? What's going on?" Grace inquired.

Christian explained the whole situation and Grace started laughing loudly. "Why are you laughing?" he asked grumpily.

"Honey, at first... go and get your wife some clam chowder. She'll calm down and then soothe her. It's her hormones that have her this emotional, baby. Go on," Grace advised. 

Hanging up, Christian turned to his wife. "Stay here. I'll be right back," he said before leaving the room. He wanted to cook himself but since he didn't know how to cook, he decided to go with the next best option. He would've called Gail but he didn't want to disturb her in the middle of the night. So, he called Sebastian.

Sebastian appeared in minutes and headed straight for the kitchen. "So, she demanded clam chowder?" he asked as he started preparing. 

"Yeah. Scared the hell out of me," Christian sighed. 

Sebastian smirked and continued working. Christian was staring at the black haired man's hands and all he could see was blurs. Sebastian was moving his hand that fast. In less than ten minutes, Sebastian was done. He prepared the tray and handed it to Christian. "Here." 

With a grateful smile at the other man, Christian hurried to their room where his hungry wife was waiting for food. "Here's your clam chowder," he said with a smile as he placed the tray in front of her. 

"Really?" Ana gasped. She wiped off her tears and started eating. Sighing in relief, Christian sat down beside her and smiled at his now-happy wife. "Oh! This is heaven!" Ana moaned as she finished her food. "Thank you, thank you so much." She climbed on his lap and hugged him tightly. "Sorry I was mean to you," she mumbled against his chest.

"It's okay, baby. If you want to eat something...just wake me up. I will get it for you. But please don't cry like that again. I felt like my insides were tearing themselves apart," he confessed.

"Sorry...this time the hormonal reactions are a little extreme," Ana pouted as she pulled back. "It's getting hard to be comfortable. My back hurts and so do my boobs," she added.

Christian froze and the words "my boobs hurt" kept echoing in his head. He cleared his throat and asked, "Your...your breasts…hurt?" Ana nodded. "Maybe...maybe I can…massage them…for you?" Christian tried really hard to keep the huskiness from his voice.

Ana was straddling his lap, so she could feel him harden against her. Glancing down at his lap, she bit on her lip as wetness flooded her pussy. "Y-yeah. I'd...love that," she muttered, as she squirmed a little.

Christian didn't waste any time pulling the thin straps of her nightdress down and baring her naked breasts. Licking his lips, he started kneading her breasts. Ana bit harder on her lip as she leaned back and threw her head back. Pleasure was surging through her body like electricity.

"Oh Christian!" she breathed out. "My pu-pussy," she whimpered as Christian pulled her panties aside and shoved two fingers inside her. He was sucking on one of her tits, while kneading and pinching the other one.

"Want you….inside…..baby, please…" Ana begged as she started pushing her hips against his fingers.

"You want my cock, love? You want me to fuck you, baby," Christian hissed as he grabbed onto her hips.

"Oh…please…your…cock…please," Ana continued to beg.

Pulling his fingers from her, he shoved his pajamas down and in one thrust he was inside her. Ana whimpered and grabbed onto his shoulders. She started riding him with each thrust of his hips. Digging her nails on his shoulders, Ana continued to moan and Christian sucked her breasts while holding on her hips tightly.

"Fuck…fuck…oh…Chris….God….oh fuck…harder…ohg.." she kept chanting as she started feeling the familiar feeling coming onto her. She knew she was not going to last much longer. "Almost there…oh please…." she begged.

Christian pushed one hand between them and started rubbing her clit, making her twitch more. Soon, both fell over the edge clutching onto each other. Satisfied for the time being, they lay down, and went to sleep.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: A little bad news! I didn't get the job for 1 mark. My trainer is trying to get us another chance but I don't think I will get this job anymore.**

 **Anyways, leave me a review. Your review gives me strength to continue.**


	38. Chapter 38

**DISCLAIMER:** **Sebastian, Claude, plots and characters of FSOG, Beelzebub, or OHHC are not mine. The plot of this story and more than half the characters are mine!**

 **Thanks so much to my awesome Beta, Ninkita.**

 **Chapter 38:**

 **.**

Weeks passed by. Ana was now 22 weeks pregnant. There were now days when she found it hard to leave the manor. All she wanted to do was to stay home and organize things. She had the nursery reorganized several times already, and it wasn't even done yet. Christian had given her a few weird looks when he found her organizing the closet one day after returning from office. It was understandable….considering she hardly ever organized anything before. She was a mess, happy from all the organization, yet uncomfortable and so tired that she could fall asleep at a moment's notice, but too exhausted to truly sleep unless Christian was beside her. Often times she would call him at office during lunch hour to take a nap with her. Christian would Skype with her and would lie down on the couch in his office as she did the same in their bed at home. Sometimes, she just wouldn't let him go to office, so that she could cuddle. She knew that Christian was mildly frustrated with her behavior but he would still do the things she asked for. She loved him more because of it.

There was another thing that made Ana's heart swell with love for her husband. It was Christian's new favorite pastime. Every evening after returning home, no matter if she was sleeping or not, he would uncover her belly and lay beside her with his face really close to her belly. Then he would lightly push two fingers on her bump, waiting. Usually it took less than ten seconds for a little hand or a foot to appear, the shape pressing the skin upwards. But the most beautiful thing about the whole process was Christian's facial expressions. Ana loved seeing his face light up with utter delight and contentment as the babies responded to him. It was these things she treasured the most about him…seeing the father of her children interact with her unborn children, while his face spoke of adoration.

For most of the day, however, Ana felt huge, uncomfortable and was having hot flashes. It was like for her the temperature was a few degrees more than it actually was. She constantly complained about the weather and took showers multiple times. Ana stopped using the stairs and only used the elevators around the manor. The children were really in tune with her situation and would offer to bring water or to fan her for relief.

.

Christian had been watching his wife very carefully, every day. She looked very pregnant now that she was further along with twins. Along with constant crazy cravings, Ana had been sleeping a lot. She was also occasionally throwing up. He'd woken up a few times to the unpleasant sound, and he couldn't help the feeling of hot, unwanted guilt that ran through him. After all, he was the one responsible for her pregnancy and all the discomfort that came with it.

These days, Ana looked paler than normal, but all she wanted was him, in bed with her. He doesn't mind though…most of the time. One time, Ana had called him in the office. When he received his phone, all he could hear was his wife crying. After a long spell of tears, she had explained that she was so tired from all the work at the school and wanted to take a nap. When Christian asked why she didn't do that, she replied that she was so used to sleeping beside him that she just couldn't sleep without him. That day, he canceled the rest of his appointments and returned home so that his wife could sleep beside him while he worked on his laptop.

Another surprise was that now-a-days he spent a lot of time in bed with her, because all she wanted to do…was him. It had caught him off guard. It was like she was possessed by some sort of succubus, and the answer to saving her soul lay within his pants. He wasn't complaining, not by a long shot. After all, Christian Grey loved sex. But this morning, he had to admit that he'd tried not to wake his wife up as he slipped out from beneath her. The moment she opened her eyes, he knew she would pounce on him. How she managed to do so while being heavily pregnant was a mystery to him. With a sigh of relief when Ana didn't wake up, Christian hurried out of the room. He had to grimace as his sore cock brushed against the material of his pajamas. Ana had ridden him raw.

He was passing by Dusk's room when he saw a frazzled looking Claude looking for something in Dusk's room. Dusk was standing inside his cot, peering down to look at Claude.

"Good morning. What's going on?" Christian asked curiously.

"Young lord's annual pee day is coming. I'm looking for the special diaper that would send all that pee in another dimension," Claude replied like it was normal.

Christian gave the dark haired man a what-the-fuck-did-you-just-say look and asked, "What? Annual what day?"

"Annual pee day. Young lord Dusk only pees once a year continuously for 24 hours. If we don't find the diaper, he'll end up flooding Seattle," Claude explained.

Christian stared at the man silently in disbelief, because things like this had never happened in his life before. "So, you're saying that he'll pee such a huge amount…that this whole city will drown?"

"Exactly," Claude nodded and went back to searching.

Deciding that the craziness was too much for him to take this early in the morning, Christian left the room. After his usual jog with Taylor, Christian returned to the manor an hour later. He had an amused smile on his face. He noticed the dogs also accompanied him in his run today and was really excited. He gave each dog a bowl of water and went upstairs.

He entered the room to find a very rumpled looking Ana sitting in the middle of the bed with a pout on her face. "Good morning, love," he greeted with a kiss on her lips.

"How was your run?" Ana asked sleepily as she rubbed her eyes.

"Interesting," Christian laughed as he took out his towel. Helping Ana out of the bed, he led her to the bathroom. It was their daily routine to shower together in the morning and take a bath together at night.

"I missed you," Ana pouted as she removed her thin nightdress.

Christian swallowed hard and his cock stirred. It was sore but it still reacted at the sight of his beautiful wife. He looked down at his cock and smirked at the greedy thing.

"Christian!" Ana stepped closer and rubbed her naked body against his. "I want you," she batted her lashes at him and bit down her lower lip seductively and in a blink, all his restrain was gone.

He slammed his lips against hers with a growl. His tongue swept across her lips and she parted them, moaning when his tongue entered her mouth. They kissed with abandon until it was necessary to breathe. His arms were around her waist seconds later, his mouth latched onto her shoulder instead, sucking a hot kiss into it. Ana moaned, her eyes fluttering shut as she enjoyed the way Christian's teeth sunk into her skin. That heady mixture of pain and pleasure set her blood on fire.

Pulling back, he turned her around and hugged her from behind. "You're gorgeous, baby. I just can't have enough of you," Christian rumbled against her ear, his tongue tracing the shell before he sucked the lobe into his mouth.

"Me neither, baby," Ana purred, her back pressing into his chest. He took her full weight easily, hands moving up her swollen belly until they were cupping her breasts. Since the pregnancy, Ana's boobs had swollen to a double D. His fingers circled her nipples, the calloused pads of his thumbs sending extra little jolts of pleasure through her as she arched her back, filling his palms with the fleshy orbs.

"Just like that," she moaned when his thumbs and forefingers pinched each little pebbled bud, drawing them away from her body before releasing. When Christian's mouth clamped onto her neck, Ana knew she was pretty close to being done for. "So close, Christian," she whimpered.

"Little more?" he asked pinching harder. She arched hard against his chest as the orgasm burst through her. She whimpered against him, hiding her face against his neck as it ran through.

"Ana, we have been having some rather rough sex for last few weeks. Are you alright? Is it too much?" Christian asked worriedly after a few silent minutes.

"Trust me, you have no idea how alright I am. I've noticed that I'm always really horny when I'm pregnant. Last time it sucked because I was on my own and it's not safe for pregnant women to use sex toys. So be prepared to have me molest you, every chance I get," Ana grinned impishly at her husband.

A devilish smile came to his face as he replied, "I will serve you as you want, my queen. So, molest away!" He gestured towards his naked body, though he wasn't counting on his wife to literally jump on him the next minute.

.

After finishing their shower and getting dressed for the day, Ana and Christian came downstairs to join everyone for breakfast. Christian was wearing a charcoal three piece suit with white shirt and a grey tie. Ana wore a light pink sleeveless chiffon summer dress. Hope and a bunch of other kids her age were also at the dining table. They had recently started preschool, so Ana and Christian had dropped them off the first few weeks. Now-a-days, they went by the island bus with a few security personnel with them. Christian was not ready to take any chances with any of his children and he had started considering these children as his own as well. The bus and security personnel stayed at the school until it was time to return. This way all the children were safe.

"Good morning, my angel," Christian dropped a kiss on his daughter's head before doing the same with the others as well.

"Good molning, daddy," Hope grinned at her father.

"How was your school yesterday?" he asked taking a seat after he helped Ana with her chair.

"It was so amazing," Hope replied excitedly.

"Really? Why? What did you learn yesterday?"

"Learned about dragons," Hope replied, wiggling in her chair excitedly.

Christian paused and exchanged a glance with his wife. "Your class learned about…..dragons?" he asked to clarify if he had heard it right.

"I learned about dragons. I don't know what everybody else was doing," Hope shrugged causing her father to raise his eyebrow.

"Is it just me? Or did she just give a Bill-like answer?" Christian whispered to his wife.

Ana snickered and nodded. "It did sound like something Bill would say," she whispered back.

"Daddy, I did good, light?" Hope asked.

"Yeah, baby. Just try to learn about other things your teacher tells you to as well," Christian smirked.

.

.

.

For Halloween, the island had a tradition of its own. Each dorm, the teachers' building and the school building were to act like a house and give candy to the younger children of the manor. This way the kids could go trick or treating. For the children above 14, there would be a costume party at the canteen building. Then, everyone would gather in the field and have a story telling competition with a bonfire under the moonlight.

This year was the same. Christian loved the festivities. His parents and siblings also joined them. The wanted to have a Halloween party but since Ana was now 24 weeks along and it was getting hard for her to travel much, so they came to the island instead. Grace and Carrick were really impressed with the island's set up. Mia also had a lot of fun as all of Ana's friends had joined, and they were a fun bunch. Three adults were in charge of each house to distribute candies until it was time for the bonfire.

Ana dressed as Red Riding Hood in a white chiffon summer dress and a silk red hood. Christian dressed as the Big Bad Wolf. After they went to get these costumes, they had role played in them at Escala before they returned to the island. Christian thoroughly enjoyed being the Big Bad Wolf as he fucked his pregnant wife, dressed as Red Riding Hood. He had a big smug smile on his face for days afterwards.

Elliot and Andrea were a couple now and she was 14 weeks pregnant. The Grey family had accepted Andrea and the news of her pregnancy really well. In fact, they were excited about all their future grandchildren.

.

.

Everyone was gathered around the bonfire and the competition was going really well. Several students of the school had returned to their homes for Halloween, but a few stayed behind; especially those who either didn't celebrate Halloween or those who had family in some other country.

"…and then….the guy was suddenly in front of him…with a knife…." one of the kids continued to tell his story.

Ana was leaning against Christian's chest. He held her close, with his arms wrapped around her body. Her hood covered her body, keeping her safe from cold. Every so often, he would drop kisses on her head.

"Daddy?" Hope whispered from beside him where she was also listening to the stories, leaning against her father.

"Yeah, baby?" he whispered back.

"I forgot my teddy at the manol. Can you get it fol me? Teddy also wanna heal the stolies…" she pouted.

"Dah Daaaah," Dusk added. He was sitting in a high chair beside Hope. Kids under the age of 3 were usually taken back to the manor around 8 pm. Only Dusk stayed back. Everyone tried to get him to go back to the manor, but when he started crying, everyone stopped trying, as no one wanted an earthquake.

Christian gave his daughter a questioning look. "He wants you to get his hedgehog too," Hope replied.

"A teddy and a hedgehog…okay. Ana, love, I'm going to get some things from the manor," he informed his wife, before getting up. As he was walking towards the manor, he overheard the secret couple of the island arguing with each other over something. He stopped and leaned against the light post. The couple didn't even notice him standing a few dozen feet away.

"Of course I don't know a way out of this. I am not a God!" Kyoya snapped at his fiancé, Haruhi.

"Really?! I could beg to differ. With the way you act sometimes, it's like you think you're God himself," Haruhi replied snarkily.

The dark haired boy suddenly broke into a smile, "You are adorable when you're angry," he said flirtatiously.

"You have a twisted definition of what adorable means," Haruhi stated, frowning at him.

"Okay…I know it was my fault…but...you know how he is," Kyoya stated, desperation clear in his voice.

Christian decided it was now time to let them know about him. He cleared his throat, causing both teens to look at him. "Hey, guys?" he greeted.

"Hey, Mr. Grey," both teens greeted with a wave of their hands.

"What has the brightest couple of our school so worried?" Christian asked as he approached the pair.

"It's not a 'what'…it's a 'who'," Haruhi grumbled as she folded her hands over her chest.

"Who? Kyoya, what's happened?"

"It's just…the other day…I was talking to Haruhi's dad… and I started joking about something or another…and told him that…" Kyoya trailed off, "that…he's going to be a…grandpa," he ended sheepishly.

"Wait…what? Is he? Are you pregnant?" Christian asked Haruhi.

"I'm a virgin….and I will stay that way if you don't fix it," Haruhi replied glaring at Kyoya. "My father is an overly flamboyant, over friendly, curious person…so when he heard the words 'grandpa'…he called Kyoya's father and now…both our fathers wants us to get married in a week…so that our nonexistent kid is not called a 'bastard'," she huffed.

"Did you try to explain…." Christian asked, curious and confused.

"They are on their way here," she moaned, "now everyone will know that I'm a girl."

"Baby…look...I..."

"Don't you dare 'baby' me, mister! You've caused enough trouble."

"Alright! How about this? Ana and I will meet with your fathers in Seattle. The prefects will join us, along with you two. You can then explain your sides. I'm sure they will understand. And you guys are getting married one way or another. Does it matter when?" Christian asked.

"It's not that I don't want to marry him. I love him," Haruhi whispered the last words, making Kyoya smile smugly. "But I want to marry him on my own time…when I want to. I know my dad, he will want to control everything, and with Kyoya's father by his side…he'll succeed," Haruhi informed sadly.

"As a father, I understand why your father would want to control everything. He would want everything to be perfect for his daughter," Christian explained with a smile, "but I promise, I'll try my best for him to wait a few more years for this, okay?"

"Thank you, sir," Haruhi smiled.

With a smile at Haruhi and a pat on Kyoya's shoulder, Christian went to the manor. It didn't take him long to get the teddy and the hedgehog. He took this opportunity to check on the smaller kids at the manor before he returned. The helpers and security person were guarding the children as well.

Whistling absentmindedly, Christian walked by the path between the dorms. He was almost at the field when he noticed that Ana was saying something to her mother. Laughing, Ana stood up with some hardship. Christian frowned and started walking faster. A heavy pressure started increasing in his chest as he watched his wife start walking towards the food table. He was only a few feet away from the field when it happened. His 25 week pregnant wife stumbled onto something. A gasp escaped her. It was like time had slowed down. Ana was going to fall on her belly…and Christian was too far to catch her.

.

.

.

 **A/N: Cliff hanger! Bwahahahahahahahahahahahah*evil laughter***

 **Reviews will save Ana from falling… ;-) So, don't forget to leave a review…muah**


	39. Chapter 39

**DISCLAIMER:** **Sebastian, Claude, plots and characters of FSOG, Beelzebub, or OHHC are not mine. The plot of this story and more than half the characters are mine!**

 *****Parts were inspired from the main FSOG book for accuracy*****

 **Thanks so much to my awesome Beta, Ninkita.**

 **Chapter 39:**

 **.**

 ** _Whistling absentmindedly, Christian walked by the path between the dorms. He was almost at the field when he noticed that Ana was saying something to her mother. Laughing, Ana stood up with some hardship. Christian frowned and started walking faster. A heavy pressure started increasing in his chest as he watched his wife start walking towards the food table. He was only a few feet away from the field when it happened. His 25 week pregnant wife stumbled over something. A gasp escaped her. It was like time had slowed down. Ana was going to fall on her belly…and Christian was too far to catch her._**

.

"NO!" Christian gasped as he started running, clutching the teddy and the hedgehog's cage in his hands. Ana had almost touched the floor when suddenly a ripple-like effect ran through the field and everything slowed down.

Someone from behind caught her. "Easy, little one! Watch where you're going," a familiar voice scolded.

"Thanks Sebastian," Ana said as tears of relief started flowing down her cheeks. "I didn't know you can slow time," she asked quietly as the shock of what had almost happened caught up to her.

"I can't slow time," Sebastian muttered seriously as his eyes flashed fuschia.

Reaching his wife, Christian shoved the teddy and the hedgehog's cage in Sebastian's hands, and hugged Ana tightly. He had almost lost his wife and younger children. His heart was beating so fast that it felt like it would explode any moment now. Pulling back, he held onto her shoulders tightly and whispered, "You will be the death of me, woman! You scared the shit out of me. What happened?"

"I stumbled on that rock," Ana sobbed, pointing at a small rock in the field.

"I think you should stop walking until you deliver those babies. You're like a walking hazard these days," Ray stated as he joined the group.

"WHAT. DID. YOU. JUST. SAY. TO. ME?" Ana pulled away from Christian and growled at her father. Her mood had changed in a second.

"Why? Whatcha gonna do…preggo?" Ray smirked.

"I am going to eat you alive!" Ana screamed as she stepped closer to her father.

"Yeah right! You'd have to catch me first," with that Ray started running away as Ana followed behind him, waddling.

"What the fuck?!" Christian stared after their retreating figures, stunned.

"Um…should he be provoking her like this?" Carrick asked Meghan who had face-palmed when the father-daughter left.

"My husband is an immature idiot!" she sighed.

.

After returning to the manor that night, they tucked the children in for the night. Then the adults gathered in the living room to have some late night drinks. Ana cuddled up against Christian as the others took their seats. After a few hours of gossiping and joking around, the Grey family went up to the guest rooms on the fifth floor. Only Ana, Christian, Ray, Meghan, Sebastian, and Claude were left behind.

"So…who was it that slowed the time down?" Claude inquired bluntly.

"It was not me," Sebastian informed.

"I was too shocked at the moment to react," Ana shrugged. Ray and Meghan also shook their heads.

"Since I'm a normal human being…I don't know what happened then either…but I'm bloody thankful that it happened….otherwise…I could've lost my wife and my younger children," Christian tightened his grip on Ana.

"What was everyone thinking at that moment? Can you remember?" Sebastian asked with a thoughtful expression.

"Oh no!" Meghan replied.

"I was thinking how fast the helicopter can get here to get Ana to the hospital," Ray replied.

"I was thinking of ways to get to Ana without making Christian's family suspicious of us," Claude answered.

"I was hoping that I would be able to catch her before it's too late," Sebastian added.

"I was chanting 'No please…not my babies'," Ana whispered wrapping her arms around her belly tightly as her eyes filled with tears.

"All I could think was 'NO' and nothing else…though….for a fleeting second I wished the time would….stop so that I could save Ana," Christian answered truthfully.

Claude stared at him silently for a second before he narrowed his eyes, "A normal human being…..who can see the death god…." Claude gave him a suspicious look. "What can you tell me about your biological parents?" he asked suddenly.

"M-my biological parents?" Christian frowned. "Nothing much...I never knew my father...and my mother was a prostitute with severe drug addiction," he informed.

"Do you have any idea who your maternal grandparents were...or who your paternal grandparents were?" Claude asked.

"If he doesn't know his father, how is he supposed to know his paternal grandparents?" Sebastian interrupted with a glare at the fellow demon. "And he just said his mother was a prostitute...I don't think her parents were in contact with her...let alone her child," he added, logically.

"Do you think...there might be...something strange in my family tree?" Christian asked.

"Since you don't know much...it's possible," Claude nodded.

"Even if he has ...some power...does it matter? I mean we have abnormal powers. So what, if Christian can slow time down," Ana stated with a snarky tone as she glared at Claude. "Stop looking at him suspiciously."

"Ana, baby, it's late...let's go to bed," Christian suggested, not wanting her to fight with Claude. Her blood pressure might spike, which was not good for her or the babies.

Sebastian nodded at Christian in approval. "Goodnight, Anastasia. You had a scare tonight. You should rest. Claude, let's go...we've things to do," he said as he dragged the other guy with him.

.

.

.

The next few days were tense. Slowly everyone forgot about the 'time' incident, but that didn't mean that Christian forgot that his wife almost fell. He became the old Christian who wanted to control everything so that nothing could go wrong. But he forgot that he was not the old Christian and there was no way in hell would he ever be able to control his wife.

At first, Ana didn't get too bothered with his behavior, thinking since he had a scare he's overreacting and will be back to normal in no time. She understood how wrong she was soon enough. She was craving ice cream in the middle of the night three nights after that incident. Instead of waking Christian, she decided to get it herself. The lure of ice cream took her to the kitchen, turning her day around spectacularly; it had been progressing from dull to duller. Most of it was because Christian didn't believe that Ana had got over the incident and was doing better. Even though his role as her head nurse and warden was over, he still seemed to know where she was and what she was doing every moment of the day. It was making her feel like a naughty child on whom the parents always kept their eyes …AKA she felt like Bill. Her almost-fall had left Christian unable to sit still… without knowing what Ana doing every moment.

Even from his office, he has been spending his time sending Ana messages that she was sure he believed were thoughtful….maybe even sweet in nature. Things like, ' **ANASTASIA _, for fuck's sake….why are you standing by the edge of the staircase?_** _', ' **Ana, I thought you were supposed to rest. Why are you still in your office?** '_ And her favorite— ' _ **Mrs. Grey, your ass better not be anywhere near your office right now and if it is, I'll ban ice cream from the manor until the twins are born.**_ _'_ It was enough to make her want to lovingly throw her phone at her husband.

Smirking that she had finally managed to escape her overbearing, but well meaning husband, Ana took a seat on the dining table with a huge box of Ben & Jerry's New York Super Fudge Chunk ice cream. She was just about to put the spoon in her mouth when a voice asked from behind her, "Did you use the stairs?"

"N-no...I really didn't," Ana turned around and gave her husband her sad puppy face.

"Okay. Next time…just wake me," he insisted as he took a seat beside her.

"How did you wake up? I was super silent," Ana asked with a grimace after having a few spoonful of ice cream.

"I'm used to you sleeping beside me as well. When I found your side empty, I knew you were down here," he replied with a soft smile. "I…just worry."

"I know, baby… I love you for it… but you're just over doing it a little," Ana smirked at him to let him know that she was teasing him.

.

.

.

A week later.

Christian was supposed to go to Portland the next morning for his latest merger with a company there. Ever since he had informed her about this, Ana had this…feeling of dread inside her. It was like something bad was going to happen and she was not being able to do anything about it. At this moment, Ana begrudged her pregnancy for a moment….for she wouldn't be able to do anything even if something did happen. Sighing in frustration, she chucked her pillow toward the door as Christian was entering the room. The pillow hit him square on the face.

Though it didn't hurt, he was surprised. "What…?" he muttered looking at the pillow in confusion.

"Oops…sorry, baby. I didn't see you," Ana bit down on her lip, contrite.

Christian chuckled as he picked up the pillow and headed to the bed. "What had you throwing pillows, love?" he asked. "Why is my lovely wife so frustrated?"

"I…There's this feeling…of dread…..Christian, I don't feel good about your trip tomorrow," Ana tried to explain.

"Why? What do you mean?" Christian sat beside her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"It's like….something bad is going to happen….and I can't stop it….not this heavily pregnant….I'm feeling so useless," she started sobbing.

"Ssshh…nothing is going to happen, Ana. I'll be gone only for a few hours. I'll be back by afternoon. Tell you what…why don't we stay over at Escala tomorrow night? That way I can come straight to you as soon as I land Charlie Tango on the roof of Escala," Christian suggested with a patient smile.

"What…what is a Charlie Tango?" Ana hiccupped, wiping her nose.

"Charlie Tango is my helicopter. I fly it most of the time. I'll take you for a ride soon, okay?"

"You can fly a helicopter? That's so…wow…yeah I'd love that," Ana rested her head on his shoulder as she calmed down a little. "Do you promise everything will be okay?" she asked in a small voice.

"I'll be fine, love," he dropped a kiss on her head as they snuggled.

.

Ana kept pacing every few minutes. It was 6 pm already and Christian wasn't home yet. Ana and Christian had arrived at Escala that morning. Christian had instructed Gail to keep an eye on his wife before he left for Portland. He had texted around 3.30 pm that his meeting was over and they would be back in Seattle by 5 pm. Huffing wryly, Ana sat down and tried reading the book she had started that morning.

The ringtone of her phone startled her. Taking a deep breath to calm her racing heart down, she answered her phone. "Hey Elliot, how are you?" she wondered why her brother in-law was calling her suddenly. **_Had something happened to Andrea?_** The thought drifted to her mind but soon vanished as Elliot greeted her from the other side of the phone.

"Ana," Elliot's voice was clipped and quiet, and it instantly filled her with ominous feelings.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"It's Christian… On the way back from Portland… his helicopter has gone missing," Elliot explained.

"Charlie Tango?" Ana whispered as all the breath left her body. "No!" She had known something bad was going to happen. She should've trusted her instincts. She shouldn't have let him go this morning.

"Are you at the island? Ana? Hello? Ana?!" Elliot inquired.

Ana couldn't answer as she was having a panic attack at that very moment and it was getting hard to breath. For a split second, she worried about her babies. She knew she needed instant help. She pushed the empty glass to the floor and the sound of it shattering brought Gail from the kitchen in seconds.

"ANA!?" Gail cried out. That was the last thing Ana remembered before she fainted from the lack of oxygen.

.

.

Ana was almost catatonic. She stared at the flames, silently. They danced and weaved bright blazing orange with tips of cobalt blue in the fireplace in their penthouse at Escala; and despite the heat pumping out of the fire and the blanket draped around her shoulders, she was cold… bone-chillingly cold. She finally understood the gravity of Christian's feelings that night when her almost-fall had risked both her and their children. She finally understood why he became over protective and over bearing since then. She bit down hard on her lip to keep the tears at bay as she prayed for her husband's safe return. She promised to herself that she'd do everything he said as long as she was pregnant and wouldn't get frustrated at his over-caring nature.

Ana was aware of hushed voices in the background. As soon as she had fainted, Gail had informed Elliot who had heard Gail screaming her name. Soon, both her parents, Christian's parents, Mia, Elliot, Andrea and all of Ana friends arrived at the penthouse. Grace had checked her over and since then, everyone had been waiting for news of Christian. The creeping emptiness inside expanded some more. Charlie Tango was missing.

"Ana, baby girl. Here you go," Meghan gently coaxed her, her voice bringing Ana back into the room, into the now, into the anguish. She handed Ana a mug of hot chocolate. Ana took the mug gratefully with shaky hands.

"Thanks, mom," Ana whispered, her voice hoarse from tears and the large lump in her throat. The adults had kept the news that Christian was missing from the children back at the island. They didn't want to worry them yet.

Grace was on the other side of Ana, worry and dread clear on her face. She looked older… a mother worried for her son. Ana rested her head on Grace's shoulder and took a shuddering breath. Grace wrapped her arm around her daughter-in-law and dropped a kiss on her head. Mia sat across from them on the large U-shaped couch, holding hands with Andrea. Ana's other female friends stood behind them. They all gazed at Ana with pain and anxiety etched on their lovely faces. Elliot and all of Ana's male friends were standing around the breakfast bar, talking quietly… planning to form their own searching party to cover more ground. Behind them, Gail busied herself in the kitchen. She was making some finger foods for everyone present, knowing they would need strength to hold on. Carrick and Ray were in the TV room, monitoring the local news. Ana could hear the faint squawk from the big plasma TV. She couldn't bear to see the news item again…Christian Grey missing… his beautiful face on TV. Soon Taylor joined them and they started talking to the authorities who were drip-feeding them information, but it was all meaningless. The fact was… he was missing. He had been missing for eight hours. No sign, no word from him. It was dark now, so the search had been called off. No one knew where he was. He could be hurt, hungry, or worse.

Ana offered another silent prayer to God. **_Please let Christian be okay. Please let the father of my children be safe!_** She repeated it over and over in her head. A broken sob escaped her when she felt a kick from her belly. Resting her hand on her 27 week pregnant belly, Ana started sobbing silently… hoping and praying for his safe return.

Grace tightened her arm around Ana's shaking body. "He will come back," she stated, her voice initially determined but cracking on the last word. Her eyes were wide and red-rimmed, her face pale and pinched from lack of sleep.

It was after eleven, heading towards midnight. With each passing hour, the clawing emptiness inside Ana expanded, consuming her, choking her. Deep down inside she was preparing herself… preparing herself to fight… fight for what was hers. There was no way she was going to let anyone take her mate away from her. She'd fight if she had to.

Ana gazed deeper into the fire, the flames still licking and curling around each other, blazing brightly. Then suddenly… Grace shrieked, "Christian!"

.

.

.

 **A/N: Since there's no Jack Hyde in this story….. Don't you wonder who might've caused Charlie Tango to crash? To know about that….leave me a review. ;)**


	40. Chapter 40

**DISCLAIMER:** **Sebastian, Claude, plots and characters of FSOG, Beelzebub, or OHHC are not mine. The plot of this story and more than half the characters are mine!**

 **Thanks so much to my awesome Beta, Ninkita.**

 **Chapter 40:**

 ** _Previously:_**

 _Ana gazed deeper into the fire, the flames still licking and curling around each other, blazing brightly. Then suddenly…Grace shrieked, "Christian!"_

.

Ana sat up instantly and turned towards the entrance of the penthouse. Grace was already barreling across the great room to the entrance where a dismayed Christian stood with a puzzled expression on his face. He was dressed in just his shirtsleeves and suit pants. He was holding his navy jacket, shoes, and socks. In Ana's eyes, he looked tired, dirty, and utterly beautiful. A sob escaped her as she stared at her husband.

Looking around the room and seeing his wife's reaction, Christian fixed a small smile on his face. He was careful not to let any real expression come to his face. He would only tell his wife, her demonic second father and uncle about what had happened that morning. After all, they were the only ones who would believe him. He deposited his jacket and shoes on the floor in time to catch Grace, who threw her arms around his neck and kissed him hard on the cheek.

"Hey, Mom," he greeted, hugging his mother back.

"I thought I'd never see you again," Grace whispered, voicing their collective fear.

"Mom, I'm here. I'm fine. See," Christian gestured towards his body with a smirk.

"I died a thousand deaths today, and look at that girl..." Grace pointed at Ana. "It was like her soul had left her body. Go to your wife!" she scolded, gasping and sobbing, no longer able to hold back her tears.

"Oh mom," he dropped another kiss on his mother's cheek, before heading towards his heavily pregnant wife.

Mia helped Ana up from the couch in time for Christian to come to a stop in front of her. "For a moment today….I thought I won't see you again….and that was the worst moment of my life," he muttered as he gathered his wife in his arms.

"I….oh Christian…I would've burned this earth down if something were to happen to you….I love you so much….I can't lose you, baby….please," Ana was crying so hard that it was getting tough for Christian to hold her.

"Sshhh, love…calm down. I'm fine now….sshhh…" He rubbed her back soothingly.

After Ana calmed down a little, Christian was hugged by Carrick, Elliot, Mia, Meghan, Ray, Andrea, and all of Ana's other friends…even Taylor and Gail. Everyone took seats, curious to know what had happened. But it was Christian who asked the question that had been spinning inside his head ever since he had entered the penthouse. "So… What's with the welcoming committee?" he asked as he looked around the room and took notice of each person's expression.

"First tell us where you were? Christian, you've been missing. Your flight plan….you never made it to Seattle. Do you have any idea how worried we all were? What happened?" Grace demanded as tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Mom…let him take a breather first. He just came back," Mia interrupted her mom's ranting with a calming smile.

"Can I get you something to drink, Mr. Grey?" Gail asked.

"I'd like some water, Gail," Christian requested. He glanced down at his silent wife and saw the frown on her face. "Hey," he whispered. "You okay?" he asked, taking her face in his palm. Ana wiped her face and nodded at him. "I love you," he whispered with a small smile. Ana smiled and nodded, but stayed silent for the moment.

"Christian, what happened?" Carrick demanded impatiently, as soon as Christian finished drinking the water.

"We can't do anything if we don't know," Ray added, just as impatient.

"This morning Ros, Taylor and I were supposed to take the car to Portland, but there was an emergency with his daughter last night. So, we decided that Taylor would go visit his daughter and I would fly Ros and I to Portland in Charlie Tango. Our meeting about this merger was a success. On our way back, Ros mentioned that she had never seen Mount St. Helens, so on the way back as a celebration, we took a quick detour. I heard the TFR was lifted a while back and I wanted to take a look. Well, it's fortunate that we did. We were flying low, about two hundred feet AGL, when the instrument panel lit up. We had a fire in the tail….I had no choice but to cut all the electronics and land." He shook his head. "I set her down by Silver Lake, got Ros out, and managed to put the fire out."

"A fire? Both engines? At the same time?" The men who understood the technicalities of a helicopter looked horrified.

"Yep," Christian nodded tiredly.

"Shit! But I thought…." Carrick started to say something but he was interrupted by Christian.

"I know," Christian stated, giving his father a meaningful look. "It was sheer luck I was flying so low," he murmured. As his words registered in her brain, Ana shuddered. She could've easily lost her husband and the father of all her children today. Christian feeling her shudder, tightened his arms around her.

"Why didn't you call or use the radio?" Grace asked.

Christian shook his head. "With the electronics out, we had no radio. And I wasn't going to risk turning them on because of the fire. GPS was still working on the Blackberry, so I was able to navigate to the nearest road. It took us four hours to walk there. Ros was in heels." Christian's mouth pressed into a disapproving flat line. "We had no cell reception. There's no coverage at Gifford. Ros's battery died first. Mine dried up on the way."

"So how did you get back to Seattle?" Meghan asked worriedly.

"We hitched and pooled our resources. Between us, Ros and I had six hundred dollars, and we thought we'd have to bribe someone to drive us back, but a truck driver stopped and agreed to bring us home. He refused the money and shared his lunch with us." Christian smirked at the memory as if he still couldn't believe that someone that kind could really exist. "Took forever to reach the city. He didn't have a cell phone….how weird, but true. Though I didn't realize that…" he trailed off, gazing at his family.

"…that we'd worry?" Grace scoffed. "Christian!" she scolded him, "We've been going out of our minds!"

"You've made the news, dude," Jax, one of Ana and Christian's friends, informed as he unmuted the TV.

Christian listened to the TV reporter for a few seconds before he rolled his eyes. "Yeah. I figured as much when I arrived to this reception and the handful of photographers outside. I'm sorry, Mom….I should have asked the driver to stop so I could phone. But I was anxious to be back." He glanced at his very pregnant wife.

"We're just glad you're back in one piece, son," Meghan smiled at her son-in-law. Grace nodded in agreement.

Ana closed her eyes and started to relax, resting her head against Christian's chest. He smelled outdoorsy, slightly sweaty, of body wash and Christian, the most welcoming scent in the world for her. She didn't even realize how tired she was from all the stress of the day. In seconds, she was deeply asleep.

.

.

.

A kick in her ribs from inside her body startled Ana awake. She glanced around and discovered herself in the master bedroom of the penthouse. Rubbing the sore spot in her belly, Ana sat up, yawning. The sound of running water was coming from the bathroom, letting her know that Christian was in the shower. With a little struggle, she got up from the bed and headed to the bathroom. Christian had his back turned towards the door. His hands were against the wall as he stood still under the water.

"Hey," Ana greeted in a low tone, not wanting to startle him.

"I was there this morning when they checked the helicopter before the flight," Christian stated without turning. "Everything was okay with it. There was nothing that could've caused the fire….it was like the engines caught on fire by themselves. It doesn't make sense." He turned around to look at his wife. "I lied to everyone. We weren't flying low," he added, stepping closer to her.

"What happened?" Ana asked as she stepped inside the shower carefully. Leaning against the glass wall, she waited.

"The fire…it spread quickly…..we were crashing towards land fast… in seconds everything was in a disarray," Christian shook his head. "In that moment…I could only think of you…..and that led to my thought about who would take care of you if you fell down again…because I wouldn't be there to slow time down…As soon as that thought crossed my mind…. I knew how to save us. I prayed with everything I had and hoped that it would work. We were only moments away from crashing, when it happened. The time stopped." His eyes glinted with wonder. "I managed to get out and put the fire out enough for a safe landing. I got back inside and maneuvered the helicopter to a safe position, and soon we were safely landed by Silver Lake."

"Thank god for miracles," Ana wrapped her arms around him and held on to him tightly. "That means….there's definitely something in your blood," she added as an afterthought.

"Great," Christian pouted, before he pulled Ana under the water in a subtle move.

"Hey!" Ana protested as she tried to get away, but he held on tightly with a smirk. "You're a jerk…but I missed you," she stated with a reluctant smile.

.

The next 3 weeks were filled with a lot of investigation. Claude was given the reins of this investigation and they finally had some answers after 21 days. In the meantime, Sebastian helped Christian practice with his newfound ability. The boys were also really excited after learning about their foster dad's ability. They too helped Christian practice his abilities with them. Christian was now able to almost control the whole time slowing thing….though he still made mistakes sometimes. Christian and Ana also had another doctor's appointment and learned that they were having twin boys. Everyone, especially Hope was really excited to meet her little brothers.

Christian, Ana, Sebastian, and Claude gathered in Ana's office at the manor. Christian had a glass of brandy in his hands to prepare himself for whatever information he was about to get about his biological parents. "Go on, Claude," Ana urged as she held on to her husband's free hand.

"According to my research, your mother, Ella was born in a small town outside Detroit. She was an only child of her Catholic parents. Apparently at the age of 14-15, she had an affair with her school teacher, and ended up pregnant," Claude raised his eyebrow at Christian. "Normally, as you humans react; her parents reacted the same way. In extreme rage, her father slapped her and told her to get out of his house...something he regretted soon after his daughter left. According to an old neighbor, that night it was raining heavily and her parents went in search of her in that weather. Unfortunately for them, it didn't end well. They had an accident and were dead before the paramedics could even reach there to rescue them. No one heard from Ella since that day," Claude concluded.

"It means...they didn't abandon her. They were...going to get her back?" Christian asked.

"Yeah," Claude nodded.

"What happened to the teacher?" Ana asked.

"Apparently... he vanished one week before this whole incident. No one knows where he went," Claude informed taking a seat.

"Okay...so we know what happened to Ella afterwards...but your father's mysterious disappearance...that's something to go on..." Ana tried to make sense of things.

"He's not my father," Christian grumbled. He was secretly pleased that his mother was not always a prostitute and he was not a child of one of her johns. At least now he knew that he was a love child. "No wonder she was so bitter...the man she loved vanished in thin air...and her parents discarded her... she didn't know that they were going to get her back," he added, as he stared at the fire in the fireplace.

"One small change in any of those events...and you could've been leading a totally different life. Butterfly effect," Ana leaned again him and kissed his neck. Christian turned his head and tucked it against her shoulder as a shortness of breath wracked through him. He cried for that frightened pregnant teen; he cried for the father who he never met; and then he cried for his unfortunate grandparents, whose lives were over unexpectedly. Ana held on to him tightly the whole time he cried his heart out.

Ana was holding Christian at an awkward angle when suddenly a hard kick from inside made her twitch. She ignored it for the first 2-3 kicks but when the babies started kicking repeatedly, she couldn't hide her gasp. Christian pulled back, hearing her gasp.

"W-what's going on?" he sniffed, before wiping his eyes. "Are you okay?" he inquired.

"I…don't know…the boys are kicking repeatedly for some reason…AH," she screamed suddenly when her stomach tightened and pain tore through her insides.

"What?" Christian jumped up from the couch and started hovering over her, confused how to act now.

"Call the helicopter. We need to take her to the hospital immediately. She's going into labor," Sebastian instructed to Claude before turning to Christian. "Go get the bag we guys packed for her hospital," he ordered.

"Everything will be okay, baby. I'll be right back," Christian assured her, before running out of the room. He needed to call Ray and Meghan to stay at the manor with the kids. He also needed to inform the kids.

Soon, the helicopter arrived. Christian and Sebastian took Ana to the hospital. Ana's contractopns were 6 minutes apart by then and she was panicking as it was still considered early for the babies to arrive. Meghan and Ray met them in the hospital along with Grace and Carrick.

Dr. Greene examined Ana with a worried look on her face. "We have two options, Mr. and Mrs. Grey. One, we can deliver the babies today and they'll need to be in the neo-natal care for at least 7-10 weeks. Two, we can stop the labor and keep Ana here for the next 2-3 weeks. That way the babies' lungs will be developed more and the risk will lessen. What do you prefer?" she asked.

Ana and Christian exchanged worried glances before Ana answered, "Dr. Greene, I'd like option two. I don't want any unnecessary risks for my children."

"I agree. Do whatever you have to do," Christian added.

With a nod, Dr. Greene started the process. She gave Ana some shots to stop the contractions. After that for the next 2 weeks, Ana was given 2 rounds of steroid shots to help with lung development of the babies. She was also put on bed rest. The perinatologist also suggested magnesium shots at least 3 times.

For these two weeks, Christian forgot about his childhood and paid attention to his wife and children. He stayed in the manor until he sent all the school age children to their schools. He visited the school to check if everything was going well. He would then come to the hospital with food and would work on his laptop as Ana would read, knit, do some paperwork or watch movies on her laptop. Christian would then leave to get their lunch and shower. By that time Hope would return from her pre-school. After helping her to shower, the father-daughter pair would arrive at the hospital with their lunch. In his absence, Ana's mom, dad, Mia, Grace, Carrick or one of her friends would always spend time with her. Ana's room would be filled with people till the evening. Then, Meghan would take Hope back to the island and Christian would stay with his wife.

It was the 16th day, when Ana was feeling extremely horny and started squirming against Christian's sleeping form. Turning to look at him, she found that Christian was deep in sleep and most likely would not wake up until hours later. Deciding to take matters into her own hands, Ana maneuvered herself and with extreme caution, she was able to climb on top of him. Christian had slept in his pajama bottoms, so it was not that hard to pull the pajamas down his hips. Leaning over him, she started placing kisses on the cigarette burns on his chest. Reaching his nipple, she sucked on it lightly before taking it between her teeth.

"Mmmmm," Christian moaned in his sleep and raised his hips instinctively. Ana could feel him hardening against her. Smirking mischievously, she bit down harder as she pinched his other nipple."Oh..A-Ana…mmm…" he groaned, restlessly.

"Sorry, baby. But I have to molest you in your sleep," Ana whispered apologetically before she slid down on him. "OH Fuck," she moaned quietly. She loved how big and thick he was. He always filled her to the limit. Digging her nails up his chest, Ana started riding him. Slow at first…but as time went, she was riding him with abandon.

Christian woke up from the pleasure. Opening his eyes, he found his gorgeous, pregnant wife was riding him. Grabbing onto her hips, he joined in the effort as he could feel that she was getting closer to orgasm. "Need some help there, my love," he asked with a smirk.

"Oh….y-you're …awake….oh yes… please….oh fuck..Ch-Christian!"

He sat up and grabbed her breasts. Pulling them in his mouth he started sucking them hard. Ana's muscles tightened in response. Tightening his hold on her, Christian raised his hips at the same time hers came down. With a silent scream, they fell over the edge. They held onto each other like that, without moving, before Christian pulled back a little.

"Not that I didn't like that surprise…but…what was that about?" he asked smirking.

"I woke up…and I was horny….I missed feeling you inside me," she pouted as she cuddled up to him after climbing down from him.

"My greedy, lovely wife!" Christian kissed her forehead and they fell asleep.

.

The next time Christian woke up it was from the feeling of wetness against his body. Blinking, he looked around and found that his pajamas were still down to his knees where Ana had shoved them down. He reached his hand towards his pajamas and found that the bed was wet. Wondering what had happened he got up and saw that Ana was also waking up with a puzzled look on her face.

"Why is the bed wet?" she asked him before gasping as her hands went to her belly. Realization dawned on both of them…..her water just broke.

.

.

.

After that, things happened in a rush. The twins were born via c-section. The first baby weighted 3.7 Ibs and was 16.5 inches long. The second baby weighted 3.0 Ibs and was 15.5 inches long. The pediatrician examined them and informed them that both babies were healthy and only needed a little help with breathing. They also needed to gain weight till they were 5 Ibs each. Only then would they be allowed to go home.

When the family members were allowed inside the room, they found a proud daddy holding both his sons in his arms while Ana smiled at them.

"Congratulations!" Mia, Andrea, Elliot and Ana's other friends screamed excitedly.

"Sshhh…Guys!" Ana scolded with an amused smile as Christian glared at them.

"Oops… sorry!" Andrea said as she hugged her best friend and dropped a kiss on her forehead.

"Our turn, girls," Grace and Meghan demanded. Soon everyone took turns greeting Christian and Ana.

"Dude, introduce us to our nephews!" Elliot demanded excitedly.

"Meet **Augustus Theodore Grey** and **Alistair Ethan Grey**!" Christian introduced his boys to the family as he took a seat beside Ana and handed her both babies.

"Augustus is 3 minutes older than Alistair," Ana informed everyone. She then handed Grace one baby and Carrick the other one. Ray and Meghan had already experienced being grandparents and Ana wanted Christian's parents to also experience that.

Grace had tears in her eyes as she cooed at the baby. "Oh Christian! Darling, they both have your bronze hair!" she cried, really proud and happy for her younger son.

"Thanks, mom," Christian beamed at his mother as he dropped a kiss on Ana's forehead.

"Oh, son! We're proud of you," Carrick pulled Christian into a hug after Elliot took the baby from him.

"So…who am I holding?" Elliot asked.

"Alistair," Ana answered with a pleased smile. "When are Sebastian and Claude coming with Hope?" she asked her mother.

"As soon as your dad and I reach the island, they will start for here. Hope is dying to meet her brothers and so is everyone else. Bill sneaked out twice last night to come and see you," Meghan informed with a smile.

"I missed all my babies. Can you tell them that I miss them so much?"

"Will do," Meghan hugged her daughter. Ray joined his wife and daughter in the hug and grinned. After everyone managed to cuddle both babies, they left for the day. Hope, Sebastian and Claude arrived an hour after that.

Grinning widely, Hope jumped in her father's arms. "Daddy! The babies ale hele! My youngel brothels ale here!" she exclaimed in a whisper, not wanting to wake the sleeping babies.

"Yes they are. You're a big sister now. Are you happy?" Christian asked as he cuddled with his daughter.

"Lots!" Hope beamed. "Hi mommy!" she greeted, turning to her mother.

"I see what happened there. You greeted your dad first," Ana pouted mockingly, "You love daddy more."

"Silly mommy! I luv you eqally," Hope nodded.

"Your new brothers bought you all gifts. You will get them when we return from the hospital, okay?" Ana informed hugged her daughter lightly as her incision hurt.

"Okay, mommy," Hope kissed her mother and cuddled to her side carefully. Sebastian and Claude held the babies with proud smirks on their faces. Hope also got to hold her baby brothers when she sat down and Christian placed them on her lap one by one. The nurse came back and took the twins to the Neo-natal unit for the night after Sebastian and Claude said their goodnights and took Hope back home.

The babies _needed some oxygen for the next 2 days and were in an incubator for about a week. After that, they were in the NICU only to gain weight. According to their doctor, they were doing well in that as well and informed that if the babies gained 5 Ibs in the next one week, they could go home. Ana and Christian were really excited about it._

 _I_ t was 3 days before the twins' discharge, when Christian headed to the NICU to see the twins. He had a smile on his face. Even though they couldn't take the babies home yet, they were pleased that the babies were healthy and only needed a little help. When he'd first met Hope and Ana, Christian thought this was it…..he wouldn't be able to love anyone else. But as each member of Ana's life came into his life, he found he had enough love to give them as well. But when he finally got to hold his newborn babies, he realized that his heart had a lot of love to give and it wouldn't ever be lessened for any of his children. In fact, he wished he had got to see the childhoods of all the children of the manor. Smiling at his thoughts, Christian opened the NICU and froze in place. The nurses that stayed in the room weren't there. Instead there was a man…..and he was holding one of his babies.

"WHO THE HELL YOU?" Christian hissed angrily, not wanting to disturb the other babies. The man turned. He was a little over 6.2" tall, pale, with bronze hair. Something about him felt really familiar to Christian. He felt his eyes widen when the man spoke.

"Hello, son," the man greeted.

.

.

.

 **A/N: Oh my! Who do you think this man is? Did you like the names of the babies? Leave me a review.**


	41. Chapter 41

**DISCLAIMER:** **Sebastian, Claude, plots and characters of FSOG, Beelzebub, or OHHC are not mine. The plot of this story and more than half the characters are mine!**

 **Thanks so much to my awesome Beta, Ninkita.**

 **Chapter 41:**

Christian was in the library of the manor, reading a pile of books. The twins were sleeping in the portable crib by the coffee table. Ana was at the school, doing her duties as the principal. Christian had handed over a lot of his responsibilities of GEH to Ros. Ever since they had both started working again, they would alternate days between them, so that they both could be with the children throughout their childhood.

One more reason for Christian to do this was the man in the hospital. That day a whole new world was opened up to him. That man claimed that he was Christian's biological father and he was an angel. After putting his son down, the man had vanished…but not before telling him that he would explain everything on the second full moon of the twins' birth. Christian, Ana, Sebastian, Claude and even Caleb had been doing research on this matter since then. Today was the second full moon, which meant it had been two months since the twins were born.

A knock on the door made Christian look up from the book he was reading. "Hey dad," Tom greeted.

"Tom! Hey...why are here? Shouldn't you be in class at this moment? Did you get infected with Billitis?" Christian asked with a smirk.

Snorting in amusement, Tom entered the room. "I had an off period...so I thought I'd come here," he took a seat in from of the twins' crib and smiled down at them. "They are identical twins, right?" he asked.

"Yeah," Christian smiled at his older son.

"That's so cool," Tom grinned.

"I heard it's your birthday this weekend," Christian asked. "You'll turn 17 this year?"

"Yeah. Our final exams start in two weeks. After that, we'll be high school juniors," Tom grinned widely.

"You remember that car I promised to buy Bill?" Christian asked. At Tom's nod, he continued, "I decided that I'll buy 7 sports cars when Bill turns 17. The Prefects, Bill and I can go to Autobahn in Germany to try them out. What do you think?" he smirked as the teen's eyes widened excitedly.

"Autobahn!? Oh my God! Dad! That'll be a dream come true! That would be so amazing!" Tom was almost vibrating in excitement.

"Glad you approve," Christian smirked.

"Mmm... but will mom agree to that?" Tom asked hesitantly.

"I actually discussed this with her before telling you," Christian informed.

"And she agreed?" Tom asked.

"She did. Since there's a year to go, you boys can all practice your driving some more. You 5 will be 18 then, and your mom also thinks that you should get to do something special for this occasion. So, we boys will be having a 7 day trip to Germany," Christian informed.

"Best birthday gift EVER!" Tom hissed and fist pumped in the air. "Can I share this with the others?"

"Of course."

"Oh Dad! Thank you," Tom beamed at him. After a hug, he left to inform his brothers about their upcoming trip.

Christian went back to read the book. He had been reading every kind of angel related books ever since he found that his father was an angel. He'd never even thought this could be a possibility in his dreams. He had so many questions for the man claiming to be his father. Sighing, he started reading but he was interrupted again, this time by his youngest son. Alistair had woken up and was making tiny mewing noises.

Peeking inside the crib, Christian smiled at his son. "Hey, Al. Finished with your nap already, son? Are you hungry?" he asked as he traced the baby's cheek with a finger. Even though both boys had passed their 5 Ibs mark, they were still quite small. Christian's hands looked huge on them, making Christian feel more protective than ever.

The baby cooed as he threw his hands and legs in the air excitedly. His movements woke his brother as well. Augustus frowned in his sleep before opening his eyes...and then there was no peace. He was screaming his lungs out. Wincing at the volume, Christian picked Augustus up and checked his diaper. With skilled hands that he had acquired after two months of changing both of his son's diapers, Christian removed the soiled diaper. He was cleaning Augustus's bum when Hope entered.

"Daddy!" she screamed in greeting.

"Hey there, angel. How was your day at school?" Christian asked his daughter with a smile.

"Confusing..." Hope shrugged, looking troubled.

"Why confusing?" Christian asked as he finished putting the clean diaper on Augustus.

"One of the boys in my class askted oul teachel what a humanitelian was? I tolded the teachel that I can expalain to him...and tolded him that it was like vegetalian, but they eat humans. My teachel looked scaled," Hope shrugged, looking troubled. **_[One of the boys in my class asked our teacher what a humanitarian was. I told the teacher that I can explain to him and told him that it was like vegetarian, but they eat humans. My teacher looked scared.]_**

"Baby girl, humanitarian are those who are concerned about human life...they don't eat humans," Christian explained with a tiny smirk as he started changing Alistair, who also had soiled his diaper.

"I totally thought they ate humans," Hope giggled before peeking at Alistair's crotch. "Daddy, whele's mine?" she asked pointing at the baby's penis.

Christian blinked at her blankly, not knowing what to tell her. "Um...you see...you're a girl...and um...they are boys...Boys have this," Christian points at the baby's penis, "girls don't," he finished hesitantly.

"So...I nevel had that?" Hope asked.

"No, angel," Christian sighed.

"Oh...I thought I losted mine ol it fell off," she shrugged before leaving the room.

Shaking his head at his daughter's retreating form, he muttered to himself, "I'm going to be bald before she even turns a teenager."

He returned his attention to the twins. Alistair was a calm baby...always had a happy face. Augustus, on the other hand, was a rather angry baby. He would scream and cry even at the drop of a hat. Christian's heart swelled every time he looked at them. He could still feel the panic he felt when he found a stranger holding his sons. The CPO appointed for the babies had gone to use the men's room. In that moment, Christian had felt like his heart would burst out of his chest. He thought someone was trying to steal his babies. Turns out it was something else...or someone else.

"I will ask again…who are you? And why do have my son?" Christian growled at the man.

The man put the baby inside the incubator beside the other baby. Ana had insisted to the doctors to not separate the babies and to keep them together in the same incubator.

"I understand what you're feeling, my boy. I've felt the same for 5 long years...and then 10 more years as you went through your BDSM phase," the man said stepping away from the incubator.

Christian had felt his blood draining away from his face. "W-what did you just say?"

"Christian...I'm your biological father," the man said.

Christian couldn't believe a word though. The man looked to be in his mid to late twenties. _How in the world could he be his father?_ Growling angrily, Christian asked, "What kind of joke is this?! How can you be my father? You don't look any older than mid to late twenties."

"That's because...I'm an angel, son."

"Wait...what?! What in the hell are you talking about?"

"I don't have much time today, son. But I will be back when the twins are two full moons old," he informed serenely before vanishing into thin air.

"What the..." Christian jumped as the man vanished. Running close to his sons' incubator he looked around, but there was no one around anymore.

Christian was pulled out of his memories of that day by Augustus's wailing. He was hungry and angry. Smiling patiently at both of his sons' tiny forms, he pulled out the feeding bottles. One by one he fed both babies and sang them to sleep after burping them. He was really happy that he got to make these memories with his children.

.

.

.

The day passed and it was around 9 pm. After the children were tucked in for the night, Christian and Ana left the island with Sebastian and Claude for Escala. Ray and Meghan stayed in the manor. Reaching Escala, Christian and Ana cuddled on the love seat as they waited while Sebastian and Claude were giving themselves a house tour of the penthouse. "Why didn't we stay in the manor?" Christian asked curiously as he traced imaginary patterns against Ana's skin. Ana had almost returned to her pre-pregnancy weight and was wearing a flower printed short sundress with thin straps. Even though Christian didn't like her choice of outfit, he loved all the free access to her skin. He just couldn't seem to be able to stop touching her ever since she had cuddled up to him. He was glad though that he had insisted for her to wear her double breasted trench coat over her thin dress. He didn't understand why she insisted on wearing summer clothes in winter season. It was November and the weather was becoming colder each passing day.

"The manor is protected with a magical barrier. No angel can enter inside the island. If that guy is really an angel, then he won't be able to enter and we won't be able to talk to him. That's why we came to Escala," Ana explained.

Nodding in understanding, Christian wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her hands to warm them up. "Why aren't you wearing warmer clothes again?" he asked, slightly annoyed.

"Because ever since the pregnancy I feel like I'm being roasted alive," Ana pouted.

"Your hormones are still making you crazy, huh?" Christian snickered.

Ana pulled away from him, pissed. "What a rude thing to say to your wife."

"I love you," Christian smiled at his wife, pulling her back to him.

"Fine," she huffed.

A fluttering nose caught their attention. It came from the direction of the balcony. Turning their heads, Christian and Ana sat up straight. There was a man standing in the balcony. He was tall, large, lean, loose-limbed yet well muscled….a supremely powerful figure. He was wearing white pants, white stylish vest. A pair of glowing white wings was seen clearly on his back. The tips of his feathers had a touch of gold in them. But it was his bronze hair and facial structure that made Ana gasp.

"Wow...so alike but...then not alike at all," Ana muttered thoughtfully as they got up from the love seat. Christian wrapped his arm around his wife protectively as he frowned at the man in front of them. Sebastian and Claude also joined them but stayed on the other side of the room.

"Hello, son," the man greeted Christian with a warm smile.

"Hello," Christian replied dryly. "This is my wife, Anastasia. The one on the right is Sebastian, Ana's godfather, and the one on the left is her uncle, Claude."

"Demons...I've heard about this family. It's a pleasure to meet you, Anastasia."

"You as well. We would like to start now. We're eager to know about your part of this saga," Ana said.

"Of course. Let me introduce myself first. My name is Astriel and I am one of the angels who carries out the Almighty's orders," Astriel informed. "But mostly I work with time manipulation," he added.

"Let's start from the beginning, shall we?" Ana suggested. "Can you start from when you first met Ella, Christian's biological mother?"

"I was on a mission in that town. One of your fellow demons," Astriel gestured towards the demon men, "was feeding on human souls recklessly and I was sent there to stop that. But the Almighty had ordered me during this mission to stay in the midst of humankind. That's how I ended up as the music teacher in that high school. I met your mother when she started freshman year. She was a gifted piano player. Whenever she used to play the piano, I would forget everything but her. It was like….magic," Astriel smiled sadly.

"I started giving her private piano lessons. I didn't even realize when or how it happened, but...we ended up falling in love with each other. In angel law, we are prohibited from falling in love with humans. I had just disregarded that law...and I was punished for it. As soon as I finished my mission, I was taken from earth. My wings were taken away and my punishment was that I would be able to see everything my lover would have to go through and I wouldn't be able to help her. I witnessed when she found out about her pregnancy; I witnessed her heart being broken seeing my house empty; I witnessed her argument with her parents; her parents' death; her helplessness that led her to prostitution and then...drugs. Each time I watched her fall further into the darkness, I felt like screaming my heart out...but my punishment was not complete. When that pathetic human used to hurt you...my son I cannot express how much I wanted to tear him apart each time," Astriel fell on his knees and tears streamed down his eyes, "please forgive me, son...for I have failed you."

After hearing that his father had never planned on leaving or betraying his mother, Christian felt sorry for the man. Tentatively, he stepped towards him. "It's okay. Let bygones be bygones," he muttered pulling his father to his feet.

"Let's take our seats," Ana offered with a warm smile.

After calming down a little, Astriel started again. "This torture continued when you got mixed up with that wretched woman," he spit out, glaring at the floor. "If I was a human, I would have had a thousand strokes by the time you turned 27…..and then... you did something that made the Almighty cancel my punishment."

"W-what did I do?" Christian asked confused.

"You fell in love with Anastasia," Astriel smiled at his son. "The almighty has a soft spot for your wife, and when you joined her family, you joined ours as well," he smiled at the pair in front of him. "There are a few groups of angels that hate Ana and how she manages to control these demons, but I am grateful. Thank you, Anastasia for saving my son."

"It was completely my pleasure," Ana smirked.

"There's more…." Astriel stated, hesitantly.

"More?" Christian asked.

"Since you're my son…you have inherited to some extent my time manipulation powers. It had been lying dormant inside you. That day when Anastasia slipped on that stone, you unknowingly got in touch with your power and activated it. You need to practice if you want to hone this skill. But there's a risk….Since you're an amateur, you might end up messing with time or something like that. I don't have a clear idea how much of my power is within you," Astriel explained, before a guilty look crossed his face.

Ana, who have been a mother for years now, knew something was amiss. Narrowing her eyes at the man in front of them, she asked, "Why do you look guilty?"

Hesitating a little, Astriel started explaining, "I was recently given all my powers and my wings back. I was also given permission to pay you a visit whenever I wanted. I was so excited that my son shared my powers, I thought I should create a situation where you'll be forced to use your power… but I didn't want to cause any harm to Anastasia. So…." he trailed off.

"I'm sorry…..but are you saying that it was YOU who caused that fire in Christian's helicopter?" Ana asked angrily.

Christian was shocked as well. "Are you crazy? What is wrong with you?" he exploded.

"Christian! Ana! Calm down," Sebastian stated calmly from his position. "I think what happened that day was….since your father just got his powers back, he had forgotten the amount of power he held and he miscalculated his action. When he caused the fire in Charlie Tango, he might've used more power than necessary," he informed examining the situation.

"He's right…..It was a mistake. I was so excited to teach you…to finally be able to interact with you that I used too much power. I'm sorry, son," Astriel apologized honestly.

Both Ana and Christian thought things through and realized that it was really an honest mistake and nothing more. They nodded their heads as they forgave the angel. The rest of the night they caught up with Astriel. Sebastian and Claude stayed on the other side of the penthouse to give them some privacy. In the end, the couple invited Astriel to GEH's anniversary party they were having next week. As he wouldn't be able to enter the island, so he wouldn't be able to attend Tom's birthday party.

The party was next Wednesday at the Fairmont Olympic Hotel's ballroom and it was a formal event. This year GEH would complete its 6th year. Christian still had a hard time believing that everything in his life was real and not a dream.

.

.

.

 **A/N: The next chapter will be full of excitement. But till then, leave me a review and let me know your thoughts on Christian's dad.**


	42. Chapter 42

**DISCLAIMER:** **Sebastian, Claude, plots and characters of FSOG, Beelzebub, or OHHC are not mine. The plot of this story and more than half the characters are mine!**

 **[The Multiverse explanation part was taken from Flash]**

 ****I apologize for shorter chapters for the last few weeks. I had some very awful few weeks and had almost no time to write. So, I uploaded as much as possible every upload day. I'll try to write more from now on.****

 ****Dear Guest reviewer:**

 _I write for myself. As long as I love what I write, I will write it. If you don't like it, don't read it. I did not force you to read it. So I don't wanna hear about your whining. **GO AWAY.**_

 **Thanks so much to my awesome Beta, Ninkita.**

 **Chapter 42:**

It was Wednesday, the day of the party at GEH. Tom's birthday the weekend before had been a blast. Everything Tom liked was present there. He was pampered by everyone in the manor, making the teen blush. Ana had taken him shopping and bought him a whole new wardrobe of his choice. Christian had taken him to buy his first car. Tom ended up choosing a dark green 1969 Chevelle COPO 427. Christian was impressed by his choice, but he would've been a little more satisfied if his son had chosen something safer.

Christian was wearing a tux and was in the front hall of the manor fixing his bow tie while he waited for his wife. The twins and other smaller babies of the manor were in their portable cribs in the living room where Sebastian was entertaining them. Christian snickered as Sebastian got peed on more than once while changing diapers of the babies. Sebastian gave Christian a glare which only made the man chuckle louder.

A commotion at the front door made both men look at that direction. Caleb, Jose, Nicolas and Liam entered the manor with smirks on their faces. The painful groaning and complaining was coming from Bill, whose ear was in Tom's hold. The brothers were bickering about something. As they came closer, the reason became clear.

"How did you think I'll react to this, you brat? I still can't believe that you put the national anthem on my sex playlist. That was the most awkward moment of my life," Tom exclaimed angrily. Caleb and Nicolas snickered behind his back, as Liam gave him empathetic looks.

"National anthem?!" Christian asked, not being able to stop himself.

"We're trained from birth to have an instant reaction to the anthem. Can you imagine what my reaction was when the anthem started playing in the middle of sex?" Tom asked. This time Christian also started laughing as he got the visual. "Yeah…you're laughing at my misery….my partner looked at me in disbelief for about 5 minutes straight before she left….shaking her head and muttering about crazy patriots," Tom complained.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," Christian stated with a smirk.

"It was for your own good," Bill protested. "If you keep having sex…you'll end up with an STD. Do you have any idea how shameful it will be for me when I'll have to explain to the Queen that the Earl died of an STD?" he added.

"There are things that prevent STD, Bill. It's called 'condom'. I use it every time I'm with someone," Tom replied deadpan.

Bill paused. "OH…I didn't think about that..." he trailed off, looking confused.

Christian bit down hard on his lip to stop the laughter bursting out of him. Caleb, Nicolas, Liam and even Jose didn't stop this time. They all started laughing, hard. After the spiel of laughter subsided, Tom announced Bill's punishment. "You're going to the 3am mass tonight. It's part of your penance," he informed sternly.

"Why? And what penance? I didn't kill Jesus," Bill protested angrily.

"What's going on down here?" Ana asked from the top of the stairs, curiously. She was wearing a backless V-neck sequined silver mermaid dress with spaghetti straps. She had accessorized the dress with an expensive diamond necklace, water-drop diamond studs, thin diamond bracelet, her engagement ring, wedding ring, and a silver purse. She was also wearing a pair of silver high heels. Her hair was pinned to one side with curls flowing down her back.

It took Christian some effort to close his mouth. His wife always managed to take his breath away. He smiled crookedly at her, as he stepped up to the bottom of the staircase.

"Nothing's happening, mom," Tom replied. Turning his head, Christian found that Tom had his hand over Bill's mouth.

Shaking his head at the boys, Christian looked up. "Shall we go, love? We'll be late otherwise." Smiling, Ana nodded and stepped down. "You look gorgeous," Christian said taking her hand in his as he leaned down and kissed her lips.

After giving the boys a suspicious look, Ana stated, "Be good. Now….we'll return tomorrow morning. Help mom and dad to take care of everyone till then, okay guys? And I love you, my babies." She kissed all six of them on the cheeks before they left for the party.

.

The party was in full swing when Astriel arrived. Christian's parents and siblings had arrived right after Christian and Ana had arrived an hour ago. Ana's parents were also supposed to be here, but they decided to babysit this year instead.

Christian had gone to his parent's house the next morning after their meeting with Astriel. They were puzzled when Christian suddenly arrived at their house.

"Son, you're here so suddenly. Is everything okay?" Carrick inquired.

"Everything's good. Well I think it is now. I….finally found my biological father," Christian stated with a bashful smile on his face.

"WHAT? But..but…we thought…. Are you sure, son?" Grace asked.

"Yeah," Christian nodded. "My…Ella, my biological mother was not always a prostitute," he started explaining the whole situation. "Astriel was kidnapped by a serial killer," he made up this part, knowing his parents would never believe in real life angels. "When he escaped his kidnapper's clutches, he was in an accident….ever since he had been in a coma. After waking up, he went to look for Ella…..it took him years to find me. I'm… I'm really glad I got to know that….I wasn't just a byproduct of her prostitution…..that I was the love child of my parents."

"Are you sure this guy is telling you the truth and is not after your money?" Carrick asked.

"Yes, dad. I had his story confirmed. Listen….even though it's his blood that runs through my body, but it's you who has been a father to me. You both are my parents…and no one can take that away from you. I love you, guys. After knowing the truth about my parentage…I love you guys even more. Thank you for making me a part of your family," Christian stated as his eyes burned with unshed tears.

"Oh Christian!" Grace and Carrick hugged him tightly to them as they all cried their hearts out.

Knowing that Astriel would come to this party, Christian's parents were anxious to meet him. Carrick was not happy and was suspicious about Astriel's motives for suddenly appearing in Christian's life. Grace was happy for her son with a touch of insecurity. Christian and Ana had dinner with them the next night to assure them that no matter what happens they would always be Christian's parents.

"Hello, son. How have you been? Anastasia, looking gorgeous as ever, darling," Astriel said, greeting the couple.

"Hey, Astriel. We've been good," Ana replied with kisses on his cheeks.

"Glad you could make it, Astriel," Christian smiled shaking hands with the man. "Um…there's a tiny problem," he hesitated.

"What is it?" Astriel asked, frowning.

"You don't look much older than me. How am I going to introduce you to my parents as my biological father?" Christian pointed out.

Astriel smiled. "Don't worry, son. They and everyone, other than you and Ana, will see an older version of me," he assured.

"Good to know," Christian smiled in relief before he proceeded to introduce his bio father to his adopted parents. Astriel was really grateful to the couple who had raised his son. He thanked them profusely and told them how grateful he was that his son got to have such wonderful parents. Soon, Grace and Carrick opened up and they were chatting like old friends.

Ana and Christian made the rounds, meeting all the delegates and GEH employees in the ball room. They would stop with each group for about 10-15 minutes before excusing themselves and moving on.

They finally stopped in one corner to rest their minds a little. Ana leaned against her husband and sighed. "My legs are hurting and I'm hungry. When are they serving food?" she inquired.

"Any minute now," Christian dropped a kiss on her head as he wrapped on hand around her waist. Sure enough, the food was served within a few minutes.

After finishing their food and dancing to the music, Christian and Ana joined Astriel and started talking. "So, you said you started practicing to use your powers to slow time?" Astriel asked.

"Yeah. I'm not good at it yet…but I can do it now without having to be in a dangerous situation," Christian shrugged.

"That's good news, son. Now…I've thought about some things and I think you should not try any other time related tricks just yet. Practice the one you know…then I'll help you with learning new tricks. Also be careful what you think and say AT ALL TIMES…..You never know which one of your words might end up being a trigger for your power," Astriel warned.

"What do you mean?" Ana asked curiously.

"For example….when I was first learning my abilities…a few millennia ago…once jokingly I said to one of my brothers 'I wish there was a time leap. That way we wouldn't have to go through that time', and the very next moment, we were in a different place. After inquiring about it, I learned that we had managed a week of time leap. Even though that was a small leap..… The Almighty was extremely concerned. Since then he ordered that we proceed with extreme caution while we use our ability," Astriel explained.

"That does seem like a thing to be concerned about…." Ana nodded thoughtfully. Grace called Astriel to introduce him to someone. Excusing himself from the couple, he left. "I agree with him. What do you think?" Ana asked Christian.

He was thinking very hard about something. At Ana's questioning look, he replied, "I was just thinking about something I saw yesterday. Remember…yesterday I spent the afternoon with Caleb?" At Ana's nod, he continued, "Well…we were watching this show about a speedster called 'Flash'."

"You….were watching a superhero show with Caleb?" Ana asked, amused.

"I also watch sports with Liam; have debates on the importance of fashion in the business world with Nicolas; watch ghost hunting related shows with Jose; and go to concerts with Tom and Bill. So what?" he stated defensively.

"You also play sports with the male kids and play pretend tea party with th female kids of the manor," Ana added. "You're all around a great dad. I love you," she wrapped both of her arms around his midriff and rested her head on his chest.

Christian could feel his cheeks warming at the praise. He hugged his wife back and dropped a kiss on her head. "I love you too."

"So what were you saying about…Flash?" Ana asked.

"In that show they were talking about the theory of 'multiverse'…you know… 'multiple universes'."

"Okay. So?"

"Mmm…come here," Christian pulled Ana to a semi dark, deserted corner, not wanting someone to hear them or interrupt their discussion. "So…imagine there are multiple versions of Earth. One where…Nazis won World War 2. One where Barack Obama was never a President. One where Trump was assassinated when he was younger, so on and so forth. So, all of these Earths occupy the same place in space, but they vibrate at a different frequency, so they can't see each other," he explained.

"Okay…why were you thinking about the multiverse all of a sudden?" Ana asked, curiously.

"It was also mentioned that there are 53 known Earths in the multiverse. So…just think about it, love. There could be more than 53 versions of us in those Earths. Can you imagine what they would be like? I wonder if we met and ended up together in all of them. We would have more than 53 versions of our love story." Beaming widely, Christian wrapped one of his arms around Ana's waist and another in her hair. He looked deeply in her eyes and whispered without thinking, "I wish…I wish we were able see a few of those versions of our love story."

Ana was smiling but as soon as he uttered those words, she let out a gasp. But before she could say anything, a strange power source type of thing appeared and sucked the couple in.

The power source appeared at the penthouse of Escala and spitted out an unconscious Ana before disappearing again.

.

.

.

It had been a long day. After his weekend with Ana, Christian felt like he was lost….maybe because he had sex with a virgin, and that too without any kind of contract. He had been emailing with her most of the day. Christian and Taylor had just returned from the office. They were discussing some security measures of GEH as they stepped inside the penthouse when something caught their eye. In the middle of the living room, there was a woman lying prone on the floor. From the look of it, she was unconscious. Exchanging wary looks, both men stepped closer cautiously. Gail had gone to her sister's place, so they knew it was impossible for her to let anyone in. Since the penthouse was password protected, without knowing the password no one could enter the penthouse.

The woman was wearing a backless sequined silver mermaid dress with spaghetti straps, and silver heels. Her hair was hiding her face. Carefully Christian leant beside her and turned her over. He was shocked to discover that it was Ana. For a second he didn't realize it was her. She looked exquisite: her hair fell in soft waves to her breast on one side, and on the other it was pinned back, making it easier to see her delicate jaw line and the gentle curve of her slender neck. Her tight dress accentuated her lithe, alluring figure.

He didn't understand why she looked like that she was coming from some formal event. She was also wearing expensive diamond jewelry. He knew for a fact that Ana did not have enough money in her account to buy this kind of jewelry. A strange jealousy tore through him at the thought that someone else might've bought her the jewelry.

"Ms. Steele? Wha..? What's going on? Was she supposed to be here, sir? I wasn't informed," Taylor stated, puzzled. Usually his employer told him everything for security purposes.

"I-Even I didn't know she was coming," Christian informed as he picked up the brunette. "I have been emailing with her throughout the day. She didn't say she was coming here." He carried Ana to the couch and laid her there. "Get some water. I think she fainted because she has a bad habit of not eating well," he sighed. ' _Maybe she got the jewelry from her roommate Ms. Kavanagh. Was she here to let me know that she agrees to be my submissive? Was she planning on seducing me?'_ Christian smirked at the thought.

Taylor returned with a glass of water a few seconds later. Taking the glass from him, Christian sprinkled some water on Ana's face. Ana flinched and moaned before slowly opening her eyes. She gasped seeing Christian before she moved to get up. "Careful. You fainted," Christian informed as he helped her up.

Christian was stunned by what she did next. She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly to her. He was sure that his phobia would act up any moment but it didn't come. Pulling back, Ana held his face in her palm and started searching for something in his face. "Are you okay? What happened?" she asked.

"Am I- why are you asking if I'm okay? You are the one who fainted," Christian scowled. "When was the last time you ate?" he asked.

Frowning, Ana replied, "Baby….we just had dinner together…not even half an hour ago. Are you sure you're okay?" she asked.

"We had dinner together? What are you talking about? Ana, you were in Portland not even an hour ago," Christian exclaimed, puzzled by her.

Ana tilted her head. "Why in the hell would I be in Portland of all places?" she asked. "Anyways, how did we come here? Weren't we in the party at GEH just a few minutes ago? What's going on?"

"GEH? What?" Christian got up from the couch and started pacing. "There has to be some confusion," he muttered.

"Ms. Steele, how did you come up? We just changed the password this morning and you weren't given the new password," Taylor asked from the side.

"Like I said…I don't remember coming here. We were at the party at GEH. Weren't we just talking to Astriel? Then you pulled me to the side to talk about…" Ana then trailed off as she recalled what they were talking about.

Christian paused as she trailed off and stared at her. "What?" he asked.

"Christian…why did you flinch when I hugged you just now?" Ana asked curiously.

"I..I…um…" he started stammering.

"Taylor, excuse us for a minute," Ana ordered mildly. With a glance at his boss, Taylor left the room and went to the kitchen.

"You don't have haphephobia anymore. Then why did you flinch?" Ana asked again as she got up from the couch.

"Y-you…how do you know about my…phobia?" Christian asked, his eyes looking haunted.

"I think I've almost figured it out. Answer just one other question, okay?" Ana approached Christian and maneuvered him to sit on the couch. She perched on his lap sideways and asked, "Honey, how did we first meet?"

"What? Why are you asking that?" Christian growled.

"Don't use that tone with me, Mister," Ana scolded, making Christian pout. No one scolded him. Elena only punished him severely but never scolded him.

"You came to interview me for the student newspaper of your college, Washington State University. Your roommate, Katherine Kavanagh, was supposed to interview me, but she had the flu and sent you instead. That's how we met," he replied grumbling.

"Eww…Kate is my roommate! Good Lord!" Ana exclaimed in disgust, before shaking her head. "Anyways, that means…I'm in the wrong Earth," she mumbled, but Christian heard it clearly and sat up straight.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"It'll be really hard to explain," Ana bit down on her lips before getting up from his lap. "Um…can we check the CCTV footage first to see how I ended up here?" she inquired.

"You…know that I have CCTV here?" Christian asked as he also got up from the couch.

"Of course I do, silly. I'm your wife," Ana replied, waving her hand. The diamond rings on her fingers glittered in the light.

"Wife?!" Christian asked as he took her hand and stared at the rings. "What are you talking about?" he looked at her like she had two heads.

"CCTV footage!" Ana urged.

.

They hovered at the back of Taylor's chair at the security office as they saw the CCTV footage. They saw how Ana got to the penthouse repeatedly for a few times. They men were not able to believe what they saw. Christian and Ana were now at the dining room where Ana was pacing back and forth thoughtfully. An open bottle of wine was resting on the table.

"What are thinking about?" Christian asked, handing Ana a glass of wine as he sat down in one of the chairs.

"Christian…my husband…we just found out who his biological father is," Ana started explaining.

"You what? Was…was he..." Christian hesitated. Not sure if he wanted to know his biological father's identity or not.

"Where I am from…he was Ella's music teacher. They fell in love and Ella ended up pregnant with you. Anyways…so...his name is Astriel…he has some special ability that he passed onto you...um…my version of 'You'."

"Why do you say 'my version'?" Christian asked sipping on wine.

"Christian recently learned that he can manipulate time. We were just discussing about the multiverse…and how much he wanted to know different versions of our love story. Then...something happened and then….I appeared here," Ana sighed. "I can't drink that," she said absentmindedly, pushing the glass back into his hand.

"Why?" he asked raising his eyebrow.

"I'm still breast feeding the babies," she replied, not noticing that she just gave this Christian one hell of a shock.

"Ba-babies?!" he choked out.

"I gave birth to our twin sons two months ago," Ana informed as she realized that he had started hyperventilating.

Stepping up to him, she pushed his head down. "Look at your feet and count. You'll be okay," she ran her fingers through his hair. Slowly his breathing slowed down.

Suddenly they heard a ping from Christian's phone. It was an e-mail with "Shocked of WSUV" written in the subject line. The heading made Christian sit up.

From: Anastasia Steele  
Subject: Shocked of WSUV  
Date: May 23 2011 20:33  
To: Christian Grey

Okay, I've seen enough.  
It was nice knowing you.

Ana

 _'It was a 'no'. She was saying 'no' to their contract.'_ Christian stared at the screen in disbelief. He sat back in his chair, dumbfounded as another realization downed on him. The Anastasia in from of him was telling the truth. She was from another…Earth… _'Holy Fuck!'_

"Seen enough? Seen enough of what?" Ana asked, peeking at his phone from the side.

"You…I…I asked her to go over the BDSM contract I gave her last time. I want her to be my Sub," he informed.

"Oh, I forgot that you used to practice the lifestyle," Ana stated nonchalantly.

"Used to?" Christian inquired.

"Christian, we have children to worry about. Can you really see yourself taking the risk of them getting in the playroom?" Ana asked affectionately.

"But…you just said the twins are only 2 months old," he stated, still finding it hard to believe that in another world he had a loving wife, and children of his own to care for.

Ana smiled and gave a short version of her back story before she met Christian. Christian sat back shocked. He was a dad…..not only of one baby but hundreds of them. "Wow," he muttered.

"Shouldn't you be doing something about that email?" Ana asked pointing at his phone.

"I should…shouldn't I? But… I... I don't know what?" he was still staring at the screen. "Anyways…what were you saying about your husband?" he asked.

"I hope that we landed on the same Earth at the same time. Otherwise, it'll be so hard to get back home," Ana muttered leaning against the table.

"What will he do first?" Christian asked.

Ana thought carefully. "He would most likely return to the penthouse… wondering what the hell was happening. But it depends on where he landed."

"I'm going to meet Ana. You can wait here with Taylor. Text me if your Christian returns," Christian suggested.

Ana smirked at the guy. "You're going to seduce her into the agreement, aren't you?"

"Hmm…I see you know your husband well," Christian smirked as he got up from the chair.

Ana giggled. "Go do your stuff. But show me where I can stay. I'll need clothes," she muttered looking at her clothes.

Finally, Christian glanced at her from head to toe and felt the lust exploding in him. "Even after the birth of your children, you're really gorgeous," he complemented tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

Ana smiled up at him and whispered, "Thanks, babe."

"Did your husband tell you how sexy you look tonight?"

"Yeah…20 times before we arrived at the party and 20 more after," Ana smirked.

"Lucky bastard! Come, I'll show you." He took Ana's hand and led her to one of the guest rooms. "This one is a little bland. I've one that's more colorful, but…" he trailed off.

"But that's your submissive bedroom?" Ana guessed.

"Yeah."

"It's alright. This one will do. Can I borrow your credit card though? I don't know if my credit card will work on this Earth and I need clothes."

"Sure," Christian pulled out his Amex Black Card.

"I'll also need your laptop to order clothes," Ana gave him a guilty look.

"It's alright. How about I leave you the laptop and Taylor here? You can order the clothes online from any local designer store; he'll go and get them for you," Christian suggested.

"Sounds life saving. Go get the girl, stud. I want a review of the event, of how it went when you get back," Ana joked.

"I'll write you an essay," Christian smirked before leaving the room.

.

.

.

Christian returned to Escala the next morning. He had a meeting with the WSU president but he canceled it. Entering the penthouse, he heard music coming from the kitchen. Following the music he found his wife from another Earth was cooking breakfast while dancing to some Taylor Swift song. She was wearing one of his rarely used t-shirts. It looked over sized on her and it ended at her mid thigh. She had her hair piled on top of her head in a messy bun. "Good morning," Christian greeted with a smirk.

"Hey stud, good morning to you too. How was your night?" she asked as she danced up to him and kissed his cheeks. "Did you have breakfast? I hope you didn't. I made chocolate waffles."

Christian smiled. "I need to use the washroom. I'll be back," he excused himself and went to his room. He didn't know why he believed Ana so easily. But in a corner of his heart, he wanted to believe that even he had a happy ending. Elena always drilled into him that for people like him there was no happy ending, but seeing his wife Ana, even if she was from another Earth, gave his dead heart hope….a hope that he didn't dare to have in the past.

His phone buzzed as he got out of the washroom. It was Elliot, his brother. "Hey, hotshot. Kate's asked me to hassle you about the move."

"The move?"

"Kate and Ana, help moving, you dipshit."

Christian gave him an exaggerated sigh. He really was a crude asshole. "I can't help. I'm meeting Mia at the airport."

"What? Can't Mom do that, or Dad?"

"No. Mom called me this morning."

"Then I guess that settles it. You never told me how you got on with Ana? Did you f—"

"Good-bye, Elliot." Christian hung up, rolling his eyes. He still had a scowl on his face when he returned to the kitchen.

"Hey, what happened?' Ana inquired settling his plate in front of him.

"Elliot was being an asshole. His asshole level seems to be increasing with his recent relationship with Kavanagh," Christian grumbled as he started eating.

"Huh? So, he's dating her here as well?" Ana stated thoughtfully.

"Is he with her in your Earth too?' Christian asked in disgust.

"Not anymore. He broke up with her. He's marrying Andrea…a few months after their baby is born," Ana replied with a pleased smile.

Christian froze in place. "Andrea as in…my secretary Andrea? How did that happen?" he asked, bewildered.

"Andrea is my best friend. They were the best man and bridesmaid in our wedding. One thing led to another and now they are a couple," Ana smirked at Christian's reaction.

"So weird," he sighed. "Better than Kate though, I think," he added after a second, making Ana snicker.

"Anyways, so…what happened last night after you went there?"Ana asked.

"I tied her up and had sex with her," Christian deadpanned. "She said it was only a joke. She didn't mean to rile me up," he shrugged.

"You have your playroom here, right? I wanna see it," Ana requested.

"You….your husband didn't have a playroom?" Christian asked curiously.

"He did, but he had already left the BDSM lifestyle before we met. He had the room demolished when we started dating. He loved Hope, my daughter, from the very first time he met her. He didn't want his daughter to wander into that room by mistake."

"I'll show you after breakfast then," Christian informed her with a smile. He was pleasantly surprised to see this Ana eating everything on her plate. She also had a fruit smoothie with her breakfast. He realized that this Ana was really serious about her nutrition.

Ana noticed him staring at her food. Curiously, she asked, "Do you want some more? I can whip up some fast."

"No…no. It's not that. My…um…Ana doesn't like to eat much. So I was pleased to see you eat well," Christian explained.

"When a woman becomes a mother, they will do anything to ensure their child is well, and my child will do well if I do well. More than that, I breast feed both twins. They get nutrition from the food I eat. So, of course I'll eat well. If you want your Ana to eat well, may I suggest knocking her up?" Ana teased.

"Very funny," Christian scowled at the snickering female.

.

.

.

Christian glanced at her repeatedly before opening the door of the playroom. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Ana asked with a sigh.

"I want to see your reaction," he confessed.

"Okay," Ana shrugged before entering the room.

The next moment, Christian felt like he just witnessed a transformation. Instead of looking like a curious person, Ana started looking like a little girl in the toy store. "Oh this is soooo amazing!" he heard her squeal. He never saw anyone react to BDSM stuff like that. Ana was running around the room, touching everything as her eye sparkled in excitement. She opened the drawers and examined every toy, small to big with excitement. "Christian, your collection is so awesome! Oh my god! I want to try them!" she wiggled excitedly.

A little baffled by her behavior, he asked, "You're not…intimidated by them?"

"Not really. I had to do a project on BDSM lifestyle for my PhD. I've been curious about these things since then. Would you mind if I use them with my husband?" Ana asked.

"Just let me know which one you're using and I'll replace it,"

"ANA! ANA!" a familiar voice was calling from the living room.

Ana and Christian froze. A wide smile appeared on her face before she dropped the stuff in their places and ran out of the room. Christian closed the room behind him and ran after Ana. As soon as he reached the living room, he found himself thoroughly surprised. Even though he knew there was another one of him, seeing was believing and all.

Ana felt like she could finally breathe. Even though she was with one Christian, it wasn't her Christian. She had missed her husband a lot. Ana jumped on her husband and started sobbing. Holding her tightly to him, Christian lowered them on the floor and cooed at her to calm her down. "Sshhh…it's okay, love...I'm here…sshh," he stated as he hugged her tighter.

"I-…I was so scared….. I thought you might've…landed on some other Earth," she informed between hiccups.

The Christian from this Earth got a glass of water and handed it to Ana's husband. Christian stared at his doppelganger with a confused look before taking the glass. "Here. Drink this," he urged Ana to sip on the water.

.

After Ana calmed down from her breakdown, they changed their location and sat in Christian's office to discuss the situation. "I still don't get it. How did we come here? And why in the hell was I in Portland?" Christian **[Ana's husband]** asked, agitated.

"There's a saying—be careful what you wish for, and you wished to see different versions of our love story," Ana informed with an amused smirk, "To think, Astriel had just warned us about it," she snickered. Christian scowled at her, not finding the situation amusing at all.

"You had one job to do," the other Christian stated with a smirk.

"Anyways, I think you were in Portland because the Ana of this Earth, lives there. It seems I was sent to Christian and you were sent to Ana," Ana shrugged.

"Did you see her?' Christian **[of this earth]** asked.

"No... I had no idea. As soon as I woke up I started searching for ways to come back here," Christian **[Ana's husband]** informed.

"Can you imagine the chaos it would've brought?" Ana smirked, thinking of possible scenarios.

"So…start from the beginning. When did you first meet Ana?" Christian **[Ana's husband]** asked leaning against the desk.

.

.

.

 **A/N: Psst...I like reading reviews a lot. Let me know what you think of the new development. *whispers from a dark corner***


	43. Chapter 43

**DISCLAIMER:** **Sebastian, Claude, plots and characters of FSOG, Beelzebub, or OHHC are not mine. The plot of this story and more than half the characters are mine!**

 **Thanks so much to my awesome Beta, Ninkita.**

 **Chapter 43:**

 **.**

"You asked a girl, with no previous training, to be your Sub? Forget training…you asked a virgin to sign a BDSM contract with you? Are you fucking crazy?" Christian **[Ana's husband]** exploded on the other Christian **[of this Earth]**. They were in Christian's office at the penthouse.

"Look there's just something about her…." Christian **[of this Earth]** pleaded for him to understand, "I just had to have her."

"I understand you better than you think, buddy, but what you did was wrong. That girl deserves better than some half-assed contract from you. She deserves the world at her feet," Christian **[Ana's husband]** stated passionately.

"She's coming to the Heathman tonight to discuss the contract," Christian **[of this Earth]** informed in a low voice. He felt like a child playing dress up. This other Christian **[Ana's husband]** felt larger than life to him. He had left the lifestyle on his own; he fell in love; got married to the love of his life, and according to Ana, he was also a great dad. If front of him, he felt like a teenager, not a successful billionaire.

"You are NOT a sadist, Christian," Christian **[Ana's husband]** stated softly. "I know you think that, but it's not true. Trust me, I know you better than you ever know yourself. You don't have any special need or any darkness inside you. Don't believe anything Elena tells you. She doesn't have a soul and that's why she thinks others don't need a soul either. She has been trying to suppress your true self from the very first day, buddy. But in that heart of yours, there's a part that wants everything life has to offer: love, marriage and children. You have means that would allow you to protect and take care of your children. Your children would never have to be hungry, like we were when we were younger. You'll be a great dad too," he added.

"But…. Elena is my friend. She knows me. If she says…"

"She's a wolf in sheep's clothing. Don't trust her," Christian **[Ana's husband]** warned. Leaving Christian **[of this Earth]** in the office, lost in thought, Christian **[Ana's husband]** went to search of his wife. He found Ana in the kitchen, doing something over the sink. Her shoulders were shaking. It took a few seconds for him to realize that his wife was crying. "Ana! What's going on? Why are you crying?" He came up beside her and found that she was wiping her t-shirt. "What happened?" he asked again.

"The….the milk let down…. I miss my babies, Christian… They must be so hungry…." Ana buried her head against his chest and continued sobbing.

Christian **[of this Earth]** joined them and frowned at the scene. "What happened?" he inquired.

"Wh...what if I don't have any milk…when we go back…what will happen?...Won't I be able to feed my babies anymore…" Ana asked pulling back. She held onto his shirt and continued crying.

Christian **[Ana's husband]** pulled her against his chest and rubbed her back. "Hush, love. I'll help you. I promise. You'll be fine. The babies won't even know that we were gone. We'll return to the exact time we vanished from. And as far as the milk situation, as your husband and the father of your children, it's my duty to keep the milk flowing," he stated, trying to look as innocent as he could. He hoped his eagerness wasn't showing.

Ana pulled back from him and gave him a suspicious look. "Thanks…. I think. Honey….. Why do I feel like there's a perverted reason for this offer of help?" she asked, raising her eyebrow.

"You're imagining it," Christian **[Ana's husband]** quipped with a mischievous smirk as he wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Ah-huh," Ana narrowed her eyes at him and shook her head. Her husband had been crazy for her milk ever since he accidently tasted it one day. So his offer and that mischievous smile told her of his intentions. "Pervert!" she muttered before leaving the men to go change her clothes.

Christian **[Ana's husband]** turned to Christian **[of this Earth]** and found that he was blushing really hard and was trying to look like he hadn't hear them talking just now. Christian **[Ana's husband]** smirked at the other one's reaction and decided to save the guy from his embarrassment. "When are you going to Portland today?" he inquired.

"I…" Christian **[of this Earth]** cleared his throat. "I'll go after lunch and I'll be back the day after tomorrow. Tomorrow I have to give speech at the WSU," he informed.

Taylor entered the kitchen hurriedly. "Sir, your mother is coming up," he informed. He was having a hard time believing all the time travel stuff. But seeing two Christians was enough to make him consider the possibilities.

"Thanks, Jason," Christian **[Ana's husband]** patted his shoulder before turning to the other Christian. "I'll hide in the office," he said, before leaving.

"Mr. Grey, how were you able to easily believe them about the time travel?" Taylor asked.

"Seeing is believing, and stuff," Christian **[of this Earth]** shrugged. They headed to the living room to find his mother entering the penthouse.

"Christian, my darling boy, how are you?" Grace greeted her younger son.

"Hey, mom. I'm good. Didn't we see each other a few days ago?" he asked raising his eyebrow. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Since we couldn't have lunch that day, I thought I'd invite you today," Grace said, taking a seat.

"Mom…I'm busy. I'm going to Portland today in a few hours. I've lots of things to do. I don't have time for this," Christian sighed, a little irritated that his mother thought it was okay to disturb him in the middle of the week.

Grace sighed sadly. "But…son, I thought we could talk about Ana? I would really like to know about her," she hoped her son would agree.

"Christian, baby, why don't you go change? You're taking your mother to lunch," a familiar voice stated. Ana came downstairs. She was wearing an off-shoulder blue A-line lace mini dress.

"But I have…" Christian tried to protest.

"Change, now!" Ana pointed towards the stairs with a smirk. "Hey Grace! How are you?" she greeted her mother-in-law from this Earth with a warm smile and hugged her.

"Ana, dear? I'm good. I'm sorry…I thought…" Grace was embarrassed that this was the second time she had interrupted her son and his girlfriend. "I didn't know you were here…I'm sorry."

"Oh Grace! Don't be silly. You have every right to ask your son to take you to lunch," Ana wrapped her arm around the older woman. "Even though he doesn't say it, he secretly loves it," Ana informed with a wink. They sat down on the couch.

Grace smiled widely at the young woman. "Really? Did he say that?" she asked eagerly.

"Why are you still here? Go change. I've already packed your bag. You can go to Portland directly from lunch," Ana told Christian. Rolling his eyes at the meddlesome woman, Christian left. "He didn't say it. But that pleased smile when you invited him revealed his secret," Ana whispered to Grace.

"Thank you, Ana," Grace whispered, tears filling her eyes as she stared at her son's retreating figure.

"You'll find that when your children are secure in your presence….when they take for granted that you will be there for them, a permanent fixture in their lives…they can be pretty dismissive," Ana said with a soft smile on her face. "It might not seem like it at the moment, but that's a good thing. It means that in spite of everything going on in his life, he never doubts that you will be there for him. The thought wouldn't even occur to him," she assured.

Grace smiled at the young woman that her son had chosen. "Thank you," she whispered, grateful. "I didn't mean to interrupt you. Will you be in Seattle when Christian goes to Portland?" she asked.

"No, actually. I'm graduating tomorrow from WSU, where Christian will be giving a speech. I came to Seattle to shop for my graduation dress. When Christian found out, he urged that I come the night before. We had a date last night," Ana lied with an honest smile on her face.

"Oh my! How will you go back?" Grace asked, worried.

"I've got my car. Don't worry about it," Ana smiled. "Gail is not here, but would you like a cup of coffee?"

"No no, I don't want to…"

"Grace, I'm getting you a cup of coffee. How do you take it?" Ana asked.

"With milk and sugar," Grace replied, reluctantly.

"You got it," Ana smiled at her before leaving.

Grace finally understood how her son had fallen in love with this lovely young woman. She seemed to be a force of nature and he needed someone like that. Ana returned with two cups of coffee. "Here you go,"

"ANA! CAN YOU COME HERE FOR A MINUTE?" yelled Christian from upstairs.

"Please excuse me for a minute," Ana said before heading upstairs. "Hey!" she greeted Christian **[of this Earth]** from the doorway.

He had changed his clothes and was sitting at the edge of his bed. "Why do you want me to go with my mother?" he asked.

"You looked like you needed some love, and no one can give love more freely than a mother. Try to have a good time and remember…she chose to be your mother. She did not have any obligation to care for you or to love you," Ana stepped up to him and knelt down in front of him. "But she chose to do that. Never think that just because she's your adopted mother and not a biological one, she loves you any less. Trust me, as a foster and adoptive mother, I know what I'm talking about," she smiled up at him.

"But…. I've done a lot of bad things in my past, Ana. I feel filthy and unworthy of their love," he said raggedly. He needed her to fully understand. He wished it was different, but it just wasn't.

Ana's expression was somber, tone soft when she replied, "British novelist Arnold Bennett once said, the chief beauty about time is that….you cannot waste it in advance. The next year….the next day….the next hour are lying ready for you, as perfect, as unspoiled, as if you had never wasted or misapplied a single moment in all your life. You can turn over a new leaf every hour if you choose, and I agree with him. Christian, your past doesn't have to completely represent your present. What happened to you…the things you did to survive, they're a part of you but they don't have to define you. You can choose the man you want to be." She gave a little smile. "And you're already doing that, every day… Christian Grey, the billionaire. You took all the ugliness you suffered and turned it into something life-affirming. There is nothing about that you shouldn't be proud of," she gave him a warm smile, "the way I'm proud of you….the way your parents are proud of you."

Christian stayed silent as memories from the day he had been adopted ran through his mind. He was seeing all those past event in a new light….for the first time he was seeing how much his family loved him…how much he disregarded their feelings. He should've never believed Elena. After all, what does she know about a family? His parents showed his every day since he came to their lives what a family was …he just hoped he was not too late.

"How did you do this?" asked Christian huskily.

"Do what?" Ana asked.

"Make me feel."

"Feel what?"

He opened his eyes and lifted his head, holding her gaze unflinchingly. "Hope… a belief in a better tomorrow… You made me realize the love my family has for me…. like there is a point to all of this," a crooked smile touched his lips, "like I'm more than the mistakes of my past."

"That's because you are, Christian," Ana said sincerely taking his hand in hers. "We all are. You're not a bad person. You're a person who's had bad things happen to them and survived them the best way you knew how. I could always see that about you. I could always see the man you were meant to be. You're perfect just the way you are…specially with your flaws. Come now. Your mother must be waiting."

"Thank you, Ana," Christian whispered before leaning down and placing a small kiss on her lips. Ana smiled at the man in return.

.

After Christian **[of this Earth]** and Grace left, Christian **[Ana's husband]** joined her in the living room with a thoughtful look on his face **.** "What are you thinking about?" Ana asked curiously.

"I saw him kiss you," he stated as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"He did….babe, is it cheating if I have sex with him? I mean….he is you…on this Earth," Ana asked with a teasing smile.

"You can…but only if I get to join in. We can try a Christian sandwich with you in the middle," Christian smirked and his eyes darkened lustfully. Ana giggled, leaning against him as her cheeks reddened at the thought. "That would be an amazing sight to see. Two Christians penetrating you at the same time," Christian whispered as he started placing wet kisses all over her neck.

"Christ…Christian…mmm…" Ana moaned, biting down on her lip as she ground against his hard length.

"You like the idea, don't you, love? My greedy girl," he muttered affectionately before bending her forward. "Hold onto the back of the couch," he ordered.

Ana obliged readily. Lifting the back of her dress, he ran his hand over her lace covered bottom, and started kneading them. Her arousal soaked her panties and started running down her thighs. "God… I love you so much," he groaned as need shot through his veins. He didn't bother pulling her panties off. He unzipped his pants and pulled out his hard length. Pumping it a few times, he guided it to its destination. Pulling the panties off to a side, he slid inside in one hard thrust. Waiting a few seconds, he started moving his hips in a brutal rhythm. The moans and whimpers coming from his wife informed him how much she loved it.

"More…more…more…oh…yes… gimme…yes… oh…" she kept chanting. Taking a hold of her shoulder, he started going faster than before as his other hand found her clit. Rubbing with each thrust, he could feel her insides fluttering and tightening in response.

"Yes, baby….cum on my cock," he panted.

"Mmmm…" Ana whimpered and tightened her hold on the couch. Soon, she fell over the edge, spasming the whole time. Christian followed her after a few more thrusts. They stayed in that position for a while before they fixed their clothes and cuddled on the couch.

"I think…. I think I've found a way to return to our time," Christian stated as he ran his fingers through her hair.

Sitting up straight, Ana turned towards him excitedly. "You did? How?"

"Remember the wordings of my wish?"

"You wished to be able to see a few versions of our love story," Ana replied.

"Yes… So it means if we help each couple to get together and are able to give them a go at the whole 'happily ever after' theme, then we will be able to safely return to our own Earth," he informed.

"That makes sense," Ana nodded thoughtfully before leaning against him again.

.

.

.

As Christian lay on Ana's bed, he recalled the events of that night. He had come to Ana's house to celebrate her graduation and she had said yes to the contract. They discussed the contract some more, had sex and he spanked her. He left, but Ana's email that said she didn't like him at the moment, made him return to her house. Now as he looked down at her, he frowned. Her eyes were puffy and red; dried tear stains still present on her pale cheeks. He did everything he would normally do…and maybe more as well, but he felt no peace in his mind. In the past, he thought it was not possible for him to have a normal relationship, but after seeing Ana and Christian from another Earth, he knew what he thought was wrong. He craved what he saw between them. That connection…that intimacy…he wanted it all. It was what made him tell Ana that they could try more when they weren't in the playroom.

He still felt a little out of sorts. He wanted advice. In the past he would've called Elena, but for some reason, he didn't want her to know about Ana yet. So, he called the only person he could think of at the moment. The phone rang more than a few times, before a panting Ana picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"You sound breathless," Christian **[of this Earth]** smirked. "Did I interrupt something?" He finally realized why his brother always teased him. It's fun to tease others.

"Of-of course I'm breathless, stud. My sexy as hell husband fucked me on every surface of your penthouse in some really, really creative ways. If I'm not breathless after that, he might punish me with some more fucking," Ana giggled as Christian **[of this Earth]** heard his doppelganger growling from behind her.

"Please don't forget to list what I'll need to change after I return," he joked.

"Nothing much…some of your vibrators…butt plugs…ropes…some cooking utensils," Ana muttered the last part.

"Wait…cooking utensils? What were you doing, you freaks?" Christian **[of this Earth]** laughed. He was thoroughly amused. He wanted this. The playfulness, the banter, the kinky sexual relation laced with love. He wanted this…with his Ana. He just didn't know how to go about it.

"Oh…nothing much. He thought spanking me with your spatula would be fun. I just returned him the favor," Ana giggled from the other side of the phone. "So…did you call to know what we were doing here?" she asked.

"No…um…I'm confused…. I need your advice or help," he stated before he told them what has been happening for last 2 days since he came to Portland.

"Oh Christian!" Ana muttered sympathetically. "Buddy, you need lots of help. Good news is we are here to help you through. We'll help you fix things but try not to mess it up anymore," she added. "You're a good man, Christian Grey. You can do this…just stay away from that Witch, and you'll be fine."

"Witch? Who?"

"Don't call or email or have any sort of contact with Elena….no matter what. Remember that."

"Elena? What?!" Christian was confused.

"Trust me. I'm a mother. I know what I'm talking about. By the way, you owe me a night out. When are you coming back?"

"Tomorrow afternoon."

"You and I will go out tomorrow night then," Ana informed him excitedly.

"But I have a charity event to attend, Ana," Christian said apologetically.

"Hmm…no problem, Christian, my husband, can go in your place. Since he also owns GEH, he'll know what to do there. He just agreed," Ana informed with a triumphant grin.

"Okay, okay. See you tomorrow then. Good night."

"Good night, Stud."

The next morning, Christian woke up late. He was surprised. He had slept really well, and he told her so. No nightmares. It was like a blessing. He had to rush to his 8 am meeting. It was luck that the meeting was to happen online. Christian returned to Seattle by afternoon. Both Christian and Ana were dressed up for their evening. He was all dressed up in a tuxedo and Ana was wearing a black dress with open stitch red cloak trench coat with red ankle boots. Christian **[Ana's husband]** greeted Christian **[of this Earth]** with a warm smile and informed that he spent the day gathering information about the charity and the guy who had invited him. Christian **[of this Earth]** added some more information.

Approaching Ana with a suspicious look, Christian **[of this Earth]** asked, "So, what are we doing this evening? We can have dinner at my club."

"No way, Christian Grey! We'll be doing things my way. Let's go," she pulled him by his hand and headed for the door. "Bye, love. Call me when you're back. I love you," she yelled back at her husband.

"Love you, sweet girl," Christian **[of this Earth]** heard Christian **[Ana's husband]** replying.

"So? Where are we going?" Christian **[of this Earth]** asked as they entered the elevator.

"I want to work on your touch issue and childhood trauma issue first. We're going to get you a friend with whom you'd have some common ground to work on," Ana informed.

"Friend? What?" he stared at her in disbelief. "You think I need a friend?" he scoffed.

"It's something your parents or your psychiatrists should've done to begin with. It would've made you more receptive to the affection of your family and less likely to fall for that witch's trap," she muttered the last part. Christian heard but didn't comment on it. He was too busy thinking what she meant by finding a friend. _Were they going to go door to door looking for a friend?_ It didn't make sense to him. He liked this Ana, so he decided to humor her.

Taylor had gone with the other Christian to the Charity while Ana drove Christian **[of this Earth]** to their destination. He reluctantly agreed to let her drive as she won't tell him where they were going. Their first stop was Wal-Mart. When Ana stopped the car in front of the store, Christian gave her a suspicious look. He didn't know what they needed from this store.

"Why are we here?' he asked, narrowing his eyes at her woman beside him.

"You'll know soon enough," Ana gave him a mischievous smile.

"I'm not liking you much at this moment," he commented dryly.

"You'll get over it," she replied, poking her tongue at him.

When Ana led him to the pet food aisle, Christian frowned in confusion. "Start loading the cat food. I'll get the dog food," Ana ordered.

"Which brand?" Christian asked as he saw the different brands of cat food. He didn't understand why animals needed different brands of the same food.

"Get a few different ones," Ana suggested as she did the same. Soon they had two trolleys full of dog and cat food. Christian paid for the items and after loading the food in the car, they headed to their next destination.

"Where to next?" Christian inquired.

"No-kill animal shelter. You donate a lot of money to charities for poor people every year, but have you ever donated to animal shelters? There are a lot of innocent animals that're starving to death every year," Ana gave him a soft smile and something to think about.

"People…people abuse animals too? Why? They are innocent," Christian muttered as his childhood flashed through his mind.

"Those are monsters, buddy. They are not people. Monsters like them don't care who they hurt…let it be an innocent child or an innocent animal. Have you ever hurt a child or an animal?" Ana asked nonchalantly.

"Of course not! You know my history, Ana. How can you even think about it?" Christian glared at her fiercely.

"You just proved that you're not a sadist. A sadist gets joy by hurting others. They don't care who their victim is. Just because you enjoy an alternative lifestyle that includes pain, it doesn't make you a sadist, you sweet man. It just makes you a very virile, sexual being," she smiled at him. Christian calmed down and stared speechless at the woman. The very thing that Dr. Flynn had not been able to make him understand, Ana had managed to do in a few days.

Ana parked the car at the car parking and they re-loaded the food in trolleys before heading inside. Christian and Ana talked to the shelter people. They accepted the food donation gratefully. Christian donated money as well. They started looking at the dogs and the cats. Christian was enjoying himself but couldn't understand Ana's motive. From her expression it looked like she was looking for something.

The shelter lady, Joana was telling them about how they took care of the dogs and cats everyday when a young male came running to them.

"Joana! There's trouble with the new rescue. He's not letting anyone near him. He keeps barking and backing into the corner," the boy informed worriedly.

"That poor thing! Mr. Grey, Ms. Steele, please excuse me. I need to see to that," Joana said with an apologetic smile.

"Do you mind if we come along?" Ana offered.

"Not at all."

Soon they headed to the room where the dog was kept. The heartbreaking wails of the dog froze Christian in place for a minute as he took in the dog's appearance. The dog was terribly malnourished, his ribcage showed through his fur. This dog reminded him of a time when he didn't have enough to eat. When his mother would be so high that she would forget to feed him. This dog reminded Christian of that night when he was taken to the hospital, similarly malnourished, and when he first met Grace…. his angel.

Christian inhaled sharply as he focused on the dog again. The dog's fur was gunky, thick, and oily. It was hard to recognize what breed he was. His tail was curl downwards and his blue eyes were full of fear….worry….anxiety…panic. He was making this helpless sound…. barking, wailing mixed with a helpless keening noise. The shelter workers were trying to get close to him while not wanting to force him. Christian felt the tears running down his cheek as he found his own reflection in that dog's eyes.

Christian didn't know what happened the next second. He found himself walking up to the dog and kneeling down in front of him. The dog backed against the wall and kept barking at him. Christian raised his hand and slowly placed it on the dog's head. The dog flinched as if expecting to be beaten. Christian's heart broke at the sight and he started caressing the dog's head and neck and ears no matter how much the dog kept barking. After a minute or two when the dog felt no pain, he got silent as he stared at Christian. He was calmer than before after that. He still barked and made heartbreaking noises but he rested his head against Christian's jeans covered leg and let Christian pet his head. At one point Christian sat on the floor and pulled the dog on his lap. He cuddled with the dog and petted the dog, as he murmured reassurances against the dog's ears. When Christian looked up after calming the dog, he found the shelter people smiling widely at him and a very teary Ana with a smile on her face.

"You found your friend," she stated looking at the dog in his lap. "When was he rescued?" she asked the Joana.

"He was rescued this morning. His owner used to beat him and lock him in the basement without any food for days. The new neighbors complained about the barking when they noticed that the owner never took the dog out," Joana informed.

"I hope that bastard was arrested?" Ana inquired angrily.

"Yeah, he was."

"Do you have any idea what kind of dog is he? And how old is he?" Christian asked.

"He's a Siberian husky and 3 years old," Joana informed.

"Hey, Christian, let's go home," Ana suggested with a smirk.

"What?! B-but… w-we... just…" he looked down at the dog helplessly. He didn't want to leave this guy here alone. He wanted to…he wanted to take him home. "I…I want him," he whispered. "I want him, Ana," he stated louder. Ana smiled at him and nodded.

.

.

.

After finishing the adoption process, the resident vet arrived. He checked the dog and informed them that the dog was really dehydrated and malnourished. He would need extra love and care. The doctor also warned that since the dog had been abused, he might have anxiety attacks, panic easily and have trust issues. With the promise to get the dog rechecked in one week, Christian and Ana left with the dog.

Ana drove them towards Wal-Mart again. Leaving Christian inside the car with the dog, Ana went inside to get the necessary supplies. Christian turned and found the dog lying on the floor between the seats.

"Hey, boy, come here," he said softly. The dog barked and made keening sounds but slowly lifted its head and touched it with Christian's hand. Christian smiled and started caressing its head and ears while murmuring soothing words.

Ana returned 40 minutes later with all the items. Christian got out to help her with the things and was surprised at the amount of things they would need. Ana gave him a reassuring smile and they started loading the car. Christian noticed that Ana had bought-

Food and water bowls

Food (canned and/or dry)

Collar

Four to six-foot leash

ID tag with phone number

Hard plastic carrier or foldable metal crate

Dog bed

Doggy shampoo and conditioner

Nail clippers

Canine toothbrush and toothpaste

Brush

Super-absorbent paper towels

Sponge and scrub brush

8-Panel pet playpen with door

Non-toxic cleanser

Enzymatic odor neutralizer

Plastic poop baggies

Absorbent house-training pads

Variety of toys

Variety of treats

First-aid supplies

Baby gates

"Holy hell! Why baby gates?" he asked as he shoved the items inside the car carefully.

"It'll help you to train him," Ana informed with a smile. "So…have you decided what to name him?"

"I was thinking….Chester. He looks like a Chester, right?" Christian was nervous. He was finally realizing that he had literally just adopted someone. Even if it's a dog, it's a responsibility. Glancing at the poor, sad dog in the back seat, Christian decided that what his parents were not able to do for him; he would do for this dog. He would teach this poor soul to be happy again.

.

.

.

 **A/N: So…what do you think about Ana's approach? Can Christian and Chester heal each other? Let me know in the comments below.**


	44. Chapter 44

**DISCLAIMER:** **Sebastian, Claude, plots and characters of FSOG, Beelzebub, or OHHC are not mine. The plot of this story and more than half the characters are mine!**

 **Thanks so much to my awesome Beta, Ninkita.**

 **Chapter 44:**

 **.**

Christian called Ryan, one of his security personnel, to take the stuff from the car to the penthouse. He carried Chester in his arms. Chester had his head on Christian's shoulder and was looking around the new place with fearful eyes. Ana also had a few bags in her hand and she followed Christian. Reaching the penthouse, Ana advised Christian to take a seat and soothe the dog as it started looking more fearful by minute. Nodding in agreement, Christian sat by the huge window and talked to the dog in a soothing voice as he caressed its head and the ears.

By then, Gail had returned from her sister's place. She had learned about Ana and Christian of another Earth from Taylor, and was really excited and anxious to meet them. Hearing voices in the living room, she came out of the kitchen to investigate. She was surprised to see Ana directing Ryan to place lots of stuff at the corner of the room.

"Stud, we need to get Chester's playpen sorted. He would need a designated area to feel safe and secure for a while. Where do you want me to start setting it up?" Gail heard Ana ask. That's when she noticed that her boss was sitting by the huge window with something in his lap.

"Um…uh…I… I have no idea…Do whatever you think is best?" Christian offered nervously.

"CHRISTIAN IDIOT GREY! You just adopted a baby boy. It's your responsibility. Now…. take a look around and suggest a place," Ana scolded with her hands on her hips.

"I really have no idea, woman. Help me!" he begged while being careful not to yell or shout. He knew how scared he used to get whenever he heard Carrick speak louder than normal. He didn't want to repeat that with Chester. "By the way… that's not my middle name," he complained.

Ana smirked in return. "How about this… you have lots of spare rooms here. Call a contractor and I'll help him design the perfect dog room for this little guy. But….till then we will set up his playpen…" Ana trailed off looking around the room, "by the piano. That way you can play music to him if he starts getting agitated. Sounds good?"

"Yeah…It does. Thanks, Ana. Spend as much money as you want. I want everything to be the best for him," he said, smiling down affectionately at the dog. "Oh… we need to introduce you to Ana of this Earth," Christian added with a sheepish smile on his face.

"She's moving to Seattle this Sunday, right? Tell her that you want to introduce her to a friend of yours. I just hope she doesn't get overwhelmed," Ana muttered the last line before Ryan and she got to work on the playpen.

Gail was having a hard time believing that this was her boss. The cold hearted, dominant, master of the universe….. had adopted a dog. She couldn't see the dog clearly but from what she could see, it seemed like the dog and her boss had bonded.

"Mrs. Jones, come here. Meet the newest member of this family," Christian smiled at his housekeeper.

"Hey, Gail. How was your trip to your sister's?" Ana asked with a warm smile.

"I...uh…everything was fine. Thank you for asking," Gail muttered with an awkward smile.

"It seems we've shocked Gail," Ana informed Christian with teasing smile.

"What did you do to shock Gail?" asked Christian **[Ana's husband]** , as he entered the penthouse with Taylor. "God that was tiring," he groaned before he wrapped himself around Ana.

Giggling, Ana turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Hey, baby. How was the charity function?" she asked.

"Donated money and missed you," he pouted.

"Aww…my sweet, sweet man," she kissed him. The kiss started slowly as they sucked on the other's lips with affection. Soon their tongues tangled with each other as they tightened their hold on each other.

A throat clearing made them come to their senses and pull back. "Yeah you missed each other so much. We understand. Now…do you mind setting up the playpen, please?" Christian **[of this Earth]** asked dryly.

"Jealous much?" Christian **[Ana's husband]** asked with a smug smile before curiously looking at the unboxed, unfixed playpen. "What is all this?" he inquired.

"I adopted a dog," Christian **[of this Earth]** informed.

Christian **[Ana's husband]** stared at him blankly before he turned to his wife for an explanation. "First thing he needs to understand is that even if he was adopted and abused, his parents love him," Ana stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

Her husband gave her an affectionate smile and wondered how he got so lucky. Then he recalled his love story had started with his daughter. Suddenly he felt nostalgic. He was missing his daughter…. his sons…and his many, many other kids that he had left behind. He just hoped everything would be alright by the time they get back to their Earth. "I'm going to change," he informed. Turning to this Earth's Christian, he stated, "Since we're the same size and technically the same person, I decided to share your clothes."

Rolling his eyes at Christian's **[Ana's husband]** retreating figure, Christian **[of this Earth]** placed Chester down before he also joined Ryan and Ana to set up the playpen. "Mrs. Jones, we didn't have dinner. Can you prepare something for us?"

"I'm craving pizza and a cold drink," Ana interrupted.

"Okay then. Mrs. Jones, can you order?"

"Of course, Mr. Grey," Gail left with a polite nod. She joined Taylor in the kitchen who was waiting for her there. "Did you see? It's like a miracle," she whispered, excitedly.

"I know, Gail. It's like… he finally found some friends that would understand him, guide him and support him. He jokes with them, teases them…he smiles with them. I never thought I would ever see a real smile on that man's face…but now that it's happening…it's like a dream come true," Taylor stated in wonder.

"It really is…can you believe this Ana got him to adopt a dog? How sweet! And she's so fierce. Did you notice that he doesn't mind her ordering him around?" Gail gushed.

"Yeah... it's kinda funny to watch," Taylor smirked.

It took them all close to 30 minutes to set the whole playpen area. By the time they were done, Chester had a dog bed on one side of the playpen with chew toys and food bowls on the right side. At the far end of the playpen, they had placed artificial grass for him to use to pee. Since Christian went for runs twice a day almost every day, he decided he would take Chester with him as well, after he got adjusted the first few days.

After finishing their dinner, Ana and Christian **[Ana's husband]** cuddled beside the playpen and Christian **[of this Earth]** spent the next hour or so with Chester inside the playpen. He sat by as the dog ate and then talked to the dog in a soothing tone. Ana and Christian **[Ana's husband]** didn't approach the dog, because they didn't want to scare the poor thing by crowding, and wanted him to bond with Christian **[of this Earth]**.

.

.

.

The next day was Saturday. Usually Christian would work in his office, but this day was different. He wanted to spend the whole day with the new member of his family until he would have to go to pick up his sister. The workers would come in a few hours and work on Chester's room as Ana instructed them. Chester had slept in his playpen last. When Christian woke up from his usual nightmare, and he had come to play the piano, he had found his sad looking dog staring at the wall with empty eyes. Knowing how he had felt his first day after the Greys had adopted him, Christian didn't approach Chester. Instead, he started playing soothing music on his piano. After playing for a long time, Christian glanced at the playpen and found that Chester had inched closer to the playpen wall where the piano was and fallen asleep. Smiling, Christian had also returned to his room to sleep.

Both Christians had gone for their morning run together. Christian **[Ana's husband]** was wearing a baseball cap and fake mustache that Ana had suggested. Taylor was with them. On their way back both Christians were chatting and laughing among themselves as Christian **[Ana's husband]** shared some of Bill's antics with Christian **[of this Earth]**. Thirsty, they stopped in front of a grocery store that was just opening its shutters. "I'm craving something cold. You want some?" Christian **[Ana's husband]** asked.

Shrugging in agreement all three of them entered the store. They got their sodas and went to the checkout counter. The store was owned by an Indian man. Both the man and his wife worked at the store and were at the checkout counter. Christian **[Ana's husband]** was paying for their drinks when something caught his eyes.

"Ma'am, can I look at your hands, please?" he requested. Looking puzzled the woman offered her hands. Christian **[Ana's husband]** smiled at her hands and asked, "Where did you get these glass bangles?"

The woman was wearing red glass bangles. "There is an Indian store here in Seattle. You can get all Indian jewelry items there," she offered with a smile.

"Um…I hope you don't mind…but can I buy these bangles from you? I promise I'll pay for them. You can buy as many more as you want with that money, but… I want them now…please…" Christian **[Ana's husband]** literally begged.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Christian **[of this Earth]** hissed at his doppelganger, embarrassed by his behavior.

The woman stared at Christian's **[Ana's husband]** hopeful face and asked with a mischievous smile, "Who are you taking these for?"

"My wife," he replied.

"You don't need to give me money," the woman smiled affectionately. "Here you go," she removed the bangles from both her hands and handed them to Christian.

"Please let me pay for these….as a thank you…please," Christian **[Ana's husband]** said with a smile.

"Let the man pay, Sonia. He wants to get his wife a gift. Let his heart be at peace," the woman's husband said with a smile. Finally the woman nodded her head and Christian **[Ana's husband]** happily paid for the bangles.

Getting out of the store Christian **[of this Earth]** was still giving the man beside him disbelieving looks. "What the hell was that?" he demanded.

Christian **[Ana's husband]** simply replied with a mysterious smile on his face, "That…was happiness that I just gathered."

They returned to the penthouse soon after. Taylor and Christian **[of this Earth]** were still looking at Christian **[Ana's husband]** like he had four heads. "How was your run?" Ana asked as she came out from the kitchen where she had been chatting with Gail. She was wearing a white backless BRUJA dress.

Before Taylor or Christian **[of this Earth]** could say anything, Christian **[Ana's husband]** stepped closer with a pleased smile on his face and said, "I got you something. Close your eyes." Giving her husband a puzzled smile, she closed her eyes. Christian **[Ana's husband]** took her hands and in each hand he carefully slid 6 bangles. "Open your eyes," he whispered.

Ana opened her eyes and then glanced at her hands. Christian **[of this Earth]** was sure she would scold her husband or be disgusted with the cheap gift. But he was puzzled when he saw her eyes filling with tears. He was even more surprised when she suddenly pulled him in for a tight hug.

Pulling back slightly, Christian **[Ana's husband]** took her face in his hands and stated, "I love you so much that to contain it the Almighty had to create several of us in different universes. I love you more that time itself."

"I love you to the depths of hell… to the highest points of heaven… and from the center of my soul," Ana replied. Christian **[Ana's husband]** picked her up and the couple left everyone behind and headed to their temporary bedroom.

"Can't believe he's actually gonna get laid because of a few cheap pieces of glass…" Christian **[of this Earth]** muttered as he stared in disbelief after the retreating forms of the couple.

"Yeah…" Taylor muttered as he scratched his head.

"It's not about the price…it was about the feelings behind the bangles. The fact that when he's far, he would see a random thing and recall her, that's what called to her soul… This is what love is," Gail smiled at the retreating couple fondly.

.

.

A few hours later, with Ana's direction and Christian's **[of this Earth]** permission, a contractor started making a dog room under the fancy staircase of the penthouse. They also made a shower space in the laundry room. Christian **[of this Earth]** had been firm that the whole thing must be done by the end of the day. As money was no problem, the work was progressing at a rapid pace. Between overseeing the work happening at the apartment and his office work, Christian spent as much time as possible with Chester. The dog just regarded his new owner with sad, worry filled eyes; only getting out of his doggy bed to eat and drink, otherwise he stayed in the doggy bed.

Christian was working on his laptop when his phone rang. Without looking at the ID, he answered the call. "Hello?"

"Christian, darling," a familiar voice greeted.

"Hello, Mother," Christian sighed.

"Did Mia get in touch?"

"Yes. I have her flight details. I'll pick her up in a few hours. Don't worry."

"Great. Now, I hope you'll stay for dinner tonight," Grace sounded hopeful.

"Sure, but not for long though. I have things to do at home."

"Well…tomorrow Elliot is bringing his friend Kate to dinner. Would you like to come? You could bring Anastasia," his mom was not subtle at all.

"I'll have to see if she's free,"

"Let me know. It will be lovely to have all the family together again."

"If you say so, Mother. By the way…you're not really subtle," he informed dryly.

"See you soon," Grace hung up with a smile.

Christian stared at his phone blankly. **_How did I end up agreeing to have dinner?_** He thought before placing his phone down. "ANA! CAN YOU COME HERE FOR A SECOND, PLEASE?" he called loudly. Instantly, Chester whined and barked at him. Wincing at the mistake, he looked at the dog and said, "Sorry boy! Didn't mean to yell."

Ana arrived with a soft smile on her face, "Hey, Stud, you called?"

"Yeah…my mom wants me to stay for dinner tonight after I drop off my sister at their place. Can you…." he gestured towards Chester, "…look after him?"

"You didn't even have to ask. Of course, I would love to. I think it's time he bonds a little with Christian and me," Ana smiled at the dog, "Hey Chester, tonight it's going to be you, me and Christian. It's gonna be so much fun," she caressed Chester's head smiling. He cowered a little but calmed down soon enough.

"Ana…. are you still sure about meeting this earth's Ana?" Christian stated as nonchalantly as he could.

"Yeah. Ask her to come in the morning instead of at noon," Ana suggested.

"What if she freaks out?" asked Ana's husband as he joined the other two. "Your Ana just graduated from college. She still hasn't had any real life experience. What if seeing a definite future, she freaks out? I mean…being a mother and having a family was your childhood dream, love, but girls your age or younger don't all have dreams like that. I mean think about your friends, and tell me what most of the girls' dream is."

"Um..." Ana thought carefully before answering. "They want… independence. Where they can provide for themselves.… make decisions for themselves…where they don't have to ask for permission to do something…where they can drink as much as they want with no one to have a say in it," she answered.

"That's like against every rule I have," Christian **[of this Earth]** protested.

"If you wanted a submissive wife, you should've been born in the 18th century, but alas! You didn't. You'll have to live with the fact that you need a life partner who is your equal…not someone you can rule over," Christian **[Ana's husband]** sneered at his doppelganger. This Earth's Christian was pissing him off with his stupid dom thoughts… But he hated Elena more for doing this to him even on this Earth.

"Honey, don't scold the guy. That's what he was taught and that thought process is what we're supposed to change," Ana said with a calming smile. "He'll change into the perfect guy who is supposed to be with his Ana," she added reassuringly to the other Christian.

"If….do you think I can?" Christian **[of this Earth]** asked hesitantly.

"Yes you can. I have faith in you. He does too," she stated poking her husband. "He just gets frustrated at the thought that someone might misbehave with a version of me," she smiled at her husband affectionately.

"I want to be able to love, Ana…I want someone to love me…the way you love your Christian. Do you think…. Do you think my Ana will love me like that?" he asked.

"She will love you like that. Even if I had to hypnotize her till your wedding for that, I'll do it," Ana winked at him, making him laugh at her joke.

.

.

.

Dinner had been fun at the Grey house. With all her children home, Grace was in her element; she cooked Mia's favorite meal, buttermilk fried chicken with mashed potatoes and gravy. It was Christian's too, but he had never told his mother for some reason. Now that he thought about it, it felt really silly. Why didn't he tell his mother about it? She would've been really happy about it. If Chester could talk and told him that he loved to eat something Christian made, Christian would be on cloud nine.

"Mom…I always loved this meal. Thank you for making it… even if you made it for Mia," Christian told his mother before he lost the tiny bit of courage he had found inside him.

"You do?" Grace asked with a shaky voice. Everyone stopped eating around the table. Christian acted like he didn't see their reaction, and nodded.

Noticing her brother's reaction, Mia decided to divert the attention to something else. "Tell me about Anastasia."

Elliot leaned back in his chair and rested his hands behind his head. "This I have to hear. You know…. she popped his cherry?"

"Elliot!" Grace scolded, and swatted him with a dish towel.

"Ow!"

Christian rolled his eyes at all of them. "I met the girl I'm going to spend the rest of my life with. End of story," he shrugged as if it happened daily.

"WHAT?!" Both Mia and Elliot screamed in shock. They were stunned by their brother's declaration.

"Bro, just because you finally had sex, doesn't mean you have to marry the first girl," Elliot exclaimed.

"I agree with him," Mia pointed at Elliot.

Calmly, Christian placed his fork and spoon down and looked at his family. "I'm going to say something and I hope I won't have to repeat it. I lost my virginity when I was 15. Since then… there have been more than 50 women I had sex with. Just because I don't flaunt my casual fucks, doesn't mean I don't have a sexual life. Ana is the only person I want to try the whole relationship thing with. After learning some vital information about my life… I have firmly decided to marry Ana. I don't want to scare her, that's why I don't show her how serious I am about her. I would be really grateful if you don't share this information with your current special 'friend' Kate," Christian stated, glaring at his brother.

"Christian…Kate told me Ana's never had a boyfriend before. Does she know how serious you have become about this relationship? I mean, don't get me wrong. I would love nothing more if you found your 'the one', but… what if she doesn't see the same future about you two?" Elliot asked seriously.

"She'll marry me. It will take a lot of effort on my part, but at the end of the day, she will be Mrs. Christian Grey," Christian stated confidently.

"Oh Christian! Ana is such an amazing girl. I'm so happy for you, son," Grace grinned widely.

"Mom, for now, don't share this with ANYONE; not even your most trusted friends, please," Christian requested, not wanting Elena to enter her opinion on his future plans. Grace nodded in agreement.

"Christian, son, how can you be sure that she doesn't want you for your money?" Carrick demanded, barely containing his anger.

Christian smiled. "She doesn't want my money. Even if she did, to get her if I had to give her all my money, I would have. But after seeing what I can have, I'm determined to have it… by hook or crook."

"What do you mean?" Carrick asked, not liking how his son phrased his sentence.

"I recently learned that… my biological mother wasn't always a prostitute," Christian informed his family with a smile, "My biological father was her music teacher and they were deeply in love. I'm not the result of some random fuck for drugs. I'm a love child. Do you have any idea how relieved I am now after knowing that?"

"Christian! How... how did you learn that, son? Can you trust this source?" Grace inquired hopefully.

"I do. Now…I recently learned more about how universe works. I would like to bring two more people over for dinner along with Ana. So, please make sure it's just family, and Kate. I mean, no friends of mom's or dad's… not even the housekeeper," Christian clarified.

"We'll make sure of it, son. But you have to give us more information than that," Carrick demanded softly.

"I…I adopted a dog," Christian blurted out excitedly instead of giving any information about the other Christian and Ana. "He's just like me…" he added with a soft smile.

"You?…a dog?! WOW! We'd like to meet him!" Mia squealed excitedly.

"Mia, calm down! Let your brother speak. Christian, what do you mean by … like you?" Grace asked.

"Remember how you found me? Malnourished….scared…abused….starved for love. That's how I found him. I…I finally understand how you felt when you got me. It took seeing someone else going though the same thing to finally see what's been in front of me for years. I finally understand how much you always l-loved me, m-mom," Christian could stop the tears that flowed down his cheeks. "I finally u-understand your w-worry and care for m-me, Dad. Thank you for loving me… for c-choosing me to be your son. I love you guys a lot," he started sobbing. By then the others around the table were also crying.

Carrick and Grace left their seats and hugged their younger son, forgetting his touch issue, though Christian had also forgotten about it. He revelled in the loving feeling of being in his parents' arms. "Please f-forgive me for pu-pushing you guys away. Forgive m-me for being an awful son. I promise, I-I'll do better. Please never stop loving me," Christian almost begged as he clutched his parents to him.

"Never, baby boy, never," his parents promised.

.

.

.

Next morning, Christian **[Ana's husband]** entered the kitchen with a smirk on his face. Gail and Taylor were off today and would not come to the apartment unless asked to. Christian **[of this Earth]** was in his office…doing something. Ana was in a short jeans skirt and backless crop top, sitting in the love seat in front of the piano with a book in her hand.

"I decided to start using a new word to address my favorite place from today," Christian **[Ana's husband]** announced as he took a seat beside her.

Placing her book down, Ana gave him a suspicious look. "What word is that?" she asked.

"Cunt," he replied salaciously as he licked his lower lip and raised his eyebrow at her in challenge. Ana's eyes widened as arousal rushed through her. Christian's dirty words were like an instant switch for Ana's arousal and her husband knew that very well.

"Ch-Christian…we can't…Ana will be here any moment," Ana stated nervously as she started fidgeting.

"Aww, baby! Are you saying that you don't want me to fuck that pretty cunt?" he pouted mockingly as he leaned closer to her.

 _Ana looked around to make sure no one was there, before she accepted defeat. "Ugh! You perv!" she accused with a whine._ "But I'll be in charge," she added, as s _he pushed him back to his place, before crawling onto his lap, making sure to sit directly on top of his growing erection._

"That's like my wife," _Christian grinned as he rubbed his hands against her legs feeling the softness of her bare thighs against his rough hands._

"Let's play," she begged before leaning down and _kissing him, taking full control of the situation. She pulled at his bottom lip, nibbling it and sucking it into her mouth. After a few moments, she let the abused lip go, running her soft lips along the slight stubble of his jaw and down his neck._

" _Ana baby, you're driving me crazy."_

 _At his statement, Ana smirked down at him. "Good." She pulled at his white shirt, ripping the buttons off. Christian growled, his body growing hotter when she dragged her nails down his chest. She ran kisses down his chest, going lower till she reached the top of his jeans. His brain went blank instantly when her hands ran along the zipper of his pants. Unbuttoning his jeans very slowly, she pulled the zipper down, pulling his jeans down to his thighs._ " _Tell me what you want, husband. I shall give you anything you want. Which part of me do you want to fuck, baby?" Ana cooed at him. Her voice surrounded him as she ran her fingers lightly over him, her eyes looking innocently at him._

" _I want you to wrap those pretty little lips around my cock," he demanded between pants. Ana grinned up at him before pulling his boxers down as well. She leaned down to place a loving kiss on the head of his cock and down his length…. not leaving a bit of skin untouched by her lips. He whimpered when she darted her tongue out and licked along his dick, her hand gripping the base of his cock, rubbing him up and down._ " _Fuck Ana….Fuck… don't stop..." he begged as she continued her torment, bringing her thumb into the mix, rubbing his slit. When his cock twitched, she immediately removed her hands resting them along his thighs. He glared at her when she stopped and leaned back._

" _What do you want me to do next, Christian?" she asked mock innocently as she batted her eyelashes at him._

 _He smirked, raising his hand to run his fingers against her cheek. She leaned into him, reveling in the barest of his touch. He grabbed her chin, leaning down to focus his eyes on her._ " _I want you to suck my cock…. taking me deep into your throat… until you're chocking on me," he whispered. Ana's lips parted and eyes fully dilated as he leaned back in satisfaction. He closed his eyes when her parted lips took the head of his dick into her mouth. Her lips were tight around his tip, her tongue flicked across the pulsing red tip._ _He gasped for breath. "Don't tease" he growled. Her eyes found his, lowering her head and taking more of his thickness into the softness of her mouth. He jerked, placing his hand on her head._

 _Ana wrapped her hand on the base of his length…. twisting her hands and adding more pleasure. She could feel that he was about to cum and quickened her pace. He wrapped his hand in her hair. The throbbing was unbearable, his release was right there when he pulled on her hair hard till she was away from his cock. Grabbing her roughly by her waist, he pulled her on his lap. His hands tore her lace panties, and without any warning, he thrust into her. Her shocked cry and his harsh groan echoed throughout the living area as he pushed up harder, lodging himself deeper. Ana's hands found place on his shoulders as she started riding him hard. "MY CUNT!" he growled before biting down hard on her neck as his hips continued pistoning harshly._

 _._

 _Ana_ **[of this earth]** _was eager to meet Christian. As she stepped into the penthouse, she thought with a smile,_ **_It's been a whole week since I've been here….but it feels so much longer._** Her smile vanished as soon as the living room came into view. She stood immobilized at the entrance of the room. There he was….on the love seat with a woman on his lap. Their passion filled moans and groans echoed around the room. The woman was wearing a jeans skirt, which was shoved up to her waist, and a backless crop top. Christian was shirtless and his jeans and boxer were shoved down to his thighs. Ana didn't want to stay there, but her feet had frozen in place and wouldn't work, no matter how much she tried. Suddenly, Christian's eyes snapped opened and he made eye contact with her.

Pulling back from the woman's neck, Christian tilted his head back and yelled, "CHRISTIAN! YOUR GIRL IS HERE!"

His statement confused _Ana_ **[of this earth]**. From what he had just yelled out, it seemed like he was not Christian Grey. **_Then who was this guy, having sex in Christian's penthouse?_** That's when _Ana_ **[of this earth]** noticed Christian **[of this Earth]** who had just stepped out from his office and offered her a wide, pleased smile as he looked her up and down. His smile dimmed though, when he took notice of her stricken expression. Following her gaze, he looked at the love seat where the other couple was busy in their carnal world.

"SERIOUSLY!?" Christian **[of this Earth]** exclaimed in shock. **_No wonder Ana looked like I killed her puppy._** He grimaced at the thought, before pulling the girl from the living room to the kitchen. "Come with me. Sorry about those two. They keep going at it like rabbits. I think they are hornier than rabbits," Christian **[of this Earth]** mused thoughtfully. "By the way….. that dress, Miss Steele," he murmured approvingly as he gazed down at her. "Welcome back," he whispered, and clasping her chin, he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

Ana's breath hitched at the touch of his lips. "Hi," she whispered as she blushed prettily.

"Thanks for coming early. I wanted you to meet those two. It's quite surreal actually. I hope you'll like what you see," Christian stated excitedly.

"So…are they your friends? The guy… he looked just like you…" Ana trailed off.

Christian smirked but didn't say anything. "Have you eaten?" he asked instead.

"No," Ana replied hesitantly.

"Are you hungry?" Ana could see that he was trying really hard not to look annoyed.

Before she could answer though, someone with a very familiar voice answered, "God I'm so hungry!" The girl from earlier entered the kitchen and headed straight for the fridge. Behind her Christian's doppelganger entered. His jeans were buttoned up, but all the buttons of his shirt were open.

"You knew Ana was coming. Did you have to start in the living room?" Christian **[of this Earth]** scowled at the guy.

"My wife is the sexiest woman of this universe. Did you really think I would be able to refrain from taking her?" the other guys smirked. "By the way, you rude fellow, introduce us," he added.

"This….um…there are…how much do you know about the multiverse?" Christian **[of this Earth]** asked instead.

"Multiverse? What's that?" Ana **[of this earth]** asked.

"In this universe, there are multiple versions of Earth. One where…Nazis won World War 2. One where Barack Obama was never the President. One where, Trump was assassinated when he was younger, so on and so forth. So, all of these Earths occupy the same place in space, but they vibrate at a different frequency, so they can't see each other," Christian **[Ana's husband]** explained. "And we are from…. Earth 1. My name is Christian Grey," he added.

"And I'm Anastasia Rose Grey, this one's wife," Ana **[Christian's wife]** added, turning around from where she was making waffles. Next thing they all knew, Ana **[of this earth]** fainted.

.

.

 **A/N: In the next chapter we will see Ana and Grey family's reaction to the couple. I wonder what kind of chaos they will bring … haha. Let me know your thoughts in the review.**


	45. Chapter 45

**DISCLAIMER:** **Sebastian, Claude, plots and characters of FSOG, Beelzebub, or OHHC are not mine. The plot of this story and more than half the characters are mine!**

 **Thanks so much to my awesome Beta, Ninkita.**

 **** A special thanks to** **Lexie.B96, who helped me a lot with this chapter. The next Earth will be her brain child as I'm going to collab with her.**

 **Chapter 45:**

.

.

A sprinkle of water made Ana twitch in awareness. Slowly, she opened her eyes and found a worried Christian hovering over her. The first thought that crossed her mind was – _**Shit! He's going to be pissed that I didn't eat and fainted due to that!**_ She gave him a sheepish look before trying to get up. Christian placed the glass down and helped her sit up.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I… I just had this… weird dream…anyways, I think I should've eaten something," Ana **[of this earth]** admitted, begrudgingly.

"Oh? You think so, do you?" Christian raised his eyebrow at her. "From now on, if you miss any meals, I'm going to tie you up and force feed you. Am I clear?"

"I still didn't sign anything," Ana grumbled, looking down at her fingers.

"And you won't be signing anything. I might end up beating the shit out of you on a daily basis, due to your habit of not eating. We won't even be able to enjoy our relationship because we will be arguing the whole time about your eating habits or not-eating habits," Christian snapped.

Ana **[of this earth]** frowned at him, "So…you're…. you're breaking up with me?" she asked with a trembling voice.

"As if you would get rid of me so easily," he scoffed. "So…. We will have a normal relationship without any contract. We will go on dates and do stupid normal couple stuff for about a few weeks. Once that time passes 'dating', I will propose and you will say yes. We will get married the month after that," Christian informed her very casually, like he was discussing the weather as he picked her up from the couch and headed for the kitchen.

Ana sputtered as what he had just said dawned on her. "Pro-propose… marriage… a month? WHAT?!"

"Ana," he sighed. "If I had my way, we would be flying to Vegas now. I'm taking the time to date for your benefit. I know you're my 'the one'. I'm waiting for you to realize the same about me," he stated cockily.

Ana couldn't say a word the next few minutes as she stared at the man blankly. _**A few days ago this was the same man who claimed that he didn't do 'more'**_. _**What the hell happened to him in last few days?!**_ she wondered. Christian placed her down on one of the chairs in the dining room and left the room. Ana **[of this earth]** rested her head against her hands and started thinking about what he had said.He said he wanted to marry her. She knew that her feelings for him bordered on love, but was she ready for a lifelong commitment? Christian hadn't been in any relationship in the past; what if he was just getting excited at the aspect and had blurted out the whole marriage thing?

"You okay now? You really should eat something, Ana," a familiar voice said as a glass of chocolate milkshake was placed in front of her. Ana **[of this earth]** felt like she was seeing a ghost of herself. She panicked and started choking on air. The woman in front of her, who looked just like her, handed her a glass of water and urged her to drink. Soon, she found herself relaxing and breathing normally. "You okay?" her lookalike asked with a patient smile.

"Yeah… why do you…why do you look like me?"Ana **[of this earth]** asked hesitantly.

"There are more than 53 earths on this universe. They occupy the same space but they vibrate at different frequencies, so they don't see each other. You understand that much?" Ana **[Christian's wife]** asked as she sat beside the other Ana. AtAna's **[of this earth]** nod,Ana **[Christian's wife]** continued, "Christian from my Earth has the special ability to manipulate time. By a mistake of his, we ended up on this Earth."

"So… you're really here? I'm not crazy?" Ana **[of this earth]** asked.

"No, you're not crazy."

"Your…um…so, you're dating Christian on that Earth? Is he also into…." Ana **[of this earth]** trailed off.

"No, I'm not dating Christian," Ana **[Christian's wife]** replied with an amused smile. "He's my husband and father of my children.He used to be into the BDSM lifestyle but he left it just before we met,"she explained.

"You…wow. Wait… is that why Christian…. from this earth… changed his tune?" Ana **[of this earth]** inquired with a frown.

"I think it's mostly seeing that one of his versions with the same background was living a normal life, that led him to change his tune. I'll tell you rest of his secrets and reasons behind his absurd notions, but…lets have breakfast. I'm so hungry. GUYS! HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE TO GET BREAKFAST FROM KITCHEN TO THE DINING ROOM?" Ana **[Christian's wife]** shouted.

"Calm your horses, woman," Christian **[of this Earth]** stated dryly as heentered the kitchen with two plates of mixed fruit waffles with vanilla ice cream and placed them in front of the ladies. Christian **[Ana's husband]** followed behind and he also had two plates in his hands. He placed one plate at the side of the two women.

"Sit down. I'll get the rest," Christian **[Ana's husband]** said to the other Christian and left.

"It takes time to decorate, you know?" Christian **[of this Earth]** grumbled.

"You were hiding in the kitchen, weren't you, stud?" Ana **[Christian's wife]** asked, smirking.

"I was doing no such thing," he grumbled.

Christian **[Ana's husband]** returned with the rest of the plates and milkshakes. "I don't know if he was hiding or not…..but he did take more time to decorate the plates than necessary," he smirked, taking his seat beside his wife. Christian **[of this Earth]** glared at him but stayed silent. "Why are we having milkshakes instead of coffee?" Christian **[Ana's husband]** asked, puzzled.

"I was craving a milkshake," Ana **[Christian's wife]** replied simply.

"Oh?"Christian **[Ana's husband]** muttered before starting his breakfast with a slight grimace. He wanted coffee.

"Whipped!" Christian **[of this Earth]** mouthed at his doppelganger when their eyes meet.

"Stud, I think you should tell Ana everything… from the beginning. It'll help her understand you and your….mostly crazy reasonings," Ana **[Christian's wife]** stated after taking a sip of her milkshake.

Christian **[of this Earth]** gave her a disbelieving look. "I think you're pregnant again, and that's your pregnancy brain talking," he stated dryly.

"That's not possible. She's breastfeeding our babies," Christian **[Ana's husband]** informed him smugly.

"I…um…I heard that 2 in 100 women do get pregnant… even when they are breastfeeding," Ana **[of this earth]** added hesitantly.

"Can we get back to the point, please? And even if I get pregnant, I don't think you have to worry about that. Now… I think you're trying to avoid telling Ana everything," Ana **[Christian's wife]** accused.

"Okay…how about this? Let's finish our breakfast and then we can all retire to the living room where Christian can tell Ana everything. We'll be there with you two for moral support. And don't forget, Christian, you have a new member in the family that you need to introduce to Ana," Christian **[Ana's husband]** suggested.

"Sounds good. Christian….with as much as I learned about you and your… earlier declaration, I think I need to know everything about you to make the correct decision. You know almost everything about me, and the part you don't know…..I'll tell you about them today. I...if there's a chance that…I might have you for forever…..then I'm ready to take that chance," Ana **[of this earth]** stated honestly, placing her hand on top of his. Pacified, Christian **[of this earth]** nodded in silent agreement.

.

.

.

An hour later, the four of them were gathered in the living room. Christian **[of this earth]** had Chester in his lap. Ana **[of this earth]** was sitting beside him with her head on his shoulder, absentmindedly caressing Chester. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. He had just finished sharing his past about his biological mother and Elena with her, and Ana couldn't go through the whole story without tears. Christian's eyes were also red as he finally came to the realization that he also deserved love like others and he had been a helpless victim in two awful situations. They were huddled together with Chester between them. It was like Chester realized that his human was sad. He would occasionally raise his head and look at Christian's red eyes with sympathy before rubbing his nose against Christian's jaw as he made keening sounds.

Ana and Christian from the other earth **{The Main characters of this story}** were sitting on the opposite couch, snuggling together. They were silent as well. It had been hard for them to live this whole thing once, but to hear that their other versions had to also go through the same thing was harder.

"It's been…Ana…you came into my life at a time when…..I didn't even realize that I had lost myself. You were like a light at the end of the tunnel…. You lit up my world by turning it upside down….Ana….." Christian **[of this Earth]** trailed off.

Ana **[of this earth]** placed her finger against his lips and leaned closer to him. "I love you," she whispered.

A tear rolled down his face as he closed his eyes and buried his face in her hair. "I don't know if what I feel for you is… love. But I promise I'll try until my last breath. I'll definitely mess up… I'll definitely make you so angry that you would want to kill me at some point. I'll make you sad and I might even break your heart. But…every time I mess up, I'll make it up to you. I'll try not to laugh when you get angry at me," he snickered as Ana pinched his hand. "I'll place the world at your feet when I make you sad or break your heart. I will learn how to love from you. I will also love you in my overly possessive, dominating way. Ana, will be mine forever…. Will you marry me?" Christian **[of this Earth]** held her face in his hand as he stared deeply in her eyes.

"You scare me…..you have a lot of burdens, far more than any normal person. You have a strange way of showing your love. Christian Grey, I don't care if you're rich or not…. I don't care if you can or cannot bring the world at my feet. All I know is that…. It gets hard to breath at the thought of being away from you. I'll be honored to share your burden. Yes…I'll marry you…..but after another six months of dating," Ana **[of this earth]** snickered as tears rolled down her face.

"We'll see about that," Christian **[of this earth]** muttered before taking her lips with his. Pulling back, he turned to the other smiling pair in the room and announced with a wide smile, "She said yes!" Ana **[Christian's wife]** and Christian **[Ana's husband]** got up from their couch and hugged the newly engaged couple. After exchanging 'congratulations' the couples separated.

.

They gathered again around lunch time. Both Anas were in the kitchen as they prepared lunch. They made Blanquette de Veau as the main dish and cherry cream cheese pie for dessert. The Christians were with Chester, urging him to play with his toys. "Lunch time, boys!" Ana **[Christian's wife]** announced.

Everyone took their seats and was served their food. After praising the food, Christian **[of this Earth]** askedAna **[Christian's wife]** something that had been nagging him. "Ana, don't mind, but I wanted to ask you something."

"Sure. What is it?"Ana **[Christian's wife]** inquired.

"Every female I know…some time or another would wear jeans and t-shirt. But ever since we've met, I have only seen you in dresses or skirts. Why is that?" Christian **[of this Earth]** asked.

"I do wear jeans…sometimes when the mood strikes. But I feel more comfortable and empowered in my feminine dresses. I mean….from childhood I noticed that women who want to be taken seriously always have to strip off their femininity. Be it a normal woman or a woman involved in politics. I didn't understand why it had to be that way. Why do women need to be stripped of their femininity to be taken seriously and accepted as leaders? So, when I decided that I would open a boy's school, I was firm on my decision that I would do it without compromising with my comfort or femininity. I'm glad to say I was successful in doing so. I was born a female…with the right to wear flowy, comfy, pretty dresses. Why do I have to wear men's clothes if I don't want to?" Ana **[Christian's wife]** explained. "It's my body, and only I get to decide what I would wear. If I want to wear a pair of jeans and top, I wear it with pride, grace and beauty. If I want to wear a dress, I will wear it with equal amount of pride, grace and beauty," she shrugged.

"I…never thought of it that way. Dresses are comfortable. But I think I feel more comfy and free to move around in my jeans," Ana **[of this earth]** added with a smile.

"Like I said, wear whatever YOU feel comfortable with. Not what others think you should wear," Ana **[Christian's wife]** smiled at the younger version of herself. "Did I answer your question?" she asked Christian **[of this earth]**.

"You did and I must say, I agree with you. Christian, what do you think?" Christian **[of this earth]** asked Christian **[Ana's husband]**.

"I don't care what she wears. She looks gorgeous in whatever she wears. I'm just happy that she's mine," Christian **[Ana's husband]** winked with a salacious grin at the other Christian, making him snicker.

After their lunch and Ana's **[of this earth]** appointment with Dr. Greene, the girls decided to get ready together. Ana **[of this earth]** had brought her dress with her. The girls retired to Christian **[Ana's husband]** and Ana's **[Christian's wife]** room. Around 6.45 pm, the girls entered the living room dressed for the evening. Ana **[of this earth]** was wearing a peach chiffon halter dress that ended a few inches above her knees with matching peach color high heels and black clutch. Ana **[Christian's wife]** had curled the end of Ana's **[of this earth]** hair and pinned them at one side. Ana **[Christian's wife]** also made her wear an Italian cuff diamond bracelet in 14K rose gold and a pair of rose gold filigree leaf drop earrings. Ana **[of this earth]** was reluctant to wear the jewelry at first, but afterAna **[Christian's wife]** asked her if she really wanted to meet her fiancé's parents without getting properly dressed, Ana **[of this earth]** agreed.Ana **[Christian's wife]** didAna's **[of this earth]** makeup in natural tones that enhanced her beauty more.

Ana **[Christian's wife]** was wearing a multi-strap v-neck maroon Sherri Hill dress that ended four inches above her knees with a pair of nude gold plate accent strap oversized high heel pumps. She accessorized her outfit with a gold cuff bracelet, and gold clutch. Her wedding ring and engagement ring were also on her fingers. The girls were pleasantly surprised when they saw the boys. Both Christians were wearing black suits. The only thing different was the color of their shirts. Christian **[Ana's husband]** was wearing a black shirt with his black suit and Christian **[of this earth]** was wearing a white shirt with his black suit.

"Are you guys planning on playing twins tonight?" Ana **[Christian's wife]** asked teasingly.

"We actually got ready in different rooms. When we came out…this is what we were wearing," Christian **[Ana's husband]** informed with an amused smirk. "You look gorgeous as ever, baby," he said as he took his wife's hand, and placed a kiss on it.

"I was going to wear a black shirt but I changed my mind at the last moment," Christian **[of this Earth]** stated as he approached his wife to-be. "I got you something," he said. He pulled out a velvet box from his pocket and opened it. There was a 7.25 carat oval shaped diamond ring in platinum setting. Ana **[of this earth]** gasped seeing the ring. Christian **[of this earth]** just smiled at her before placing the ring on her finger. "Now you're stuck with me forever," he remarked with a smirk.

"Oh no! What will I do now?" Ana **[of this earth]** stated dryly.

.

.

.

"Taylor, did they just by-pass our car?"Christian **[of this earth]** asked irritated as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yes sir," Taylor replied, hiding his amusement.

"Whose brilliant idea was it to go in different cars?" Christian **[of this earth]** asked, annoyed.

"Yours," Ana **[of this earth]** stated with a smirk. Christian scoffed in disgust as he folded his arms over his chest.

Their car stopped in front of the Grey manor. Getting out of the car, they found the other pair already there, waiting for them.

"Where's your car?" Christian **[of this earth]** inquired curiously has they approached the other couple.

Christian **[Ana's husband]** was leaning against the pillar of the manor and his Ana was leaning against him as they waited for them. "We parked a little away. We didn't want to alert the others of our arrival," he explained. "You know how Mia is. She would've run to the door and opened it by now."

"That's true. She's like a tornado," Christian **[of this earth]** nodded in agreement. "Let us go first," he stated before taking his Ana's hand and leading her towards the door.

"Which one of your family members do you think will faint?" Ana **[Christian's wife]** wondered.

"Let's take a bet. I say…. Mom or Mia will faint seeing us,"Christian **[Ana's husband]** stated with a smirk.

"Nah…I think it will be Elliot,"Ana **[Christian's wife]** said, giggling.

"We will see about that," Christian **[Ana's husband]** placed a kiss at the tip of her nose affectionately.

.

.

Grace opened the door in her pale blue silk dress. Carrick joined her and stood behind her. "Anastasia, you've met my mother, Grace. This is my dad, Carrick," Christian **[of this Earth]** introduced.

"Mr. Grey, it's a pleasure to meet you," Ana **[of this Earth]** smiled and shook his outstretched hand.

"The pleasure is all min….." Carrick trailed off as he noticed the diamond ring on her other hand. His head shot up as he gave his younger son a questioning look.

Grace noticing her husband's reaction followed his gaze. "Oh my!" she gasped, "Is that…is that a…" She couldn't finish the sentence.

Christian **[of this Earth]** rolled his eyes at his parents' reaction. "I told you I was going to marry her," he stated dryly. "I proposed earlier and she said yes," he added. Ana blushed at their reaction and shuffled on her spot, awkwardly.

"Is she here?" A screech came from within the house. Ana **[of this Earth]** glanced nervously at Christian **[of this Earth]**.

"That would be Mia, my little sister," he informed irritably.

A few second later, Mia came barreling down the hall. "Anastasia! I've heard so much about you." She hugged Ana, hard. Ana patted her back uncomfortably.

"Mia, calm down," Grace admonished softly. "Let her breathe."

Pulling back, Mia smiled widely. "I'm sorry I got so excited. He's never brought a girl home before," she informed, dark eyes bright with excitement.

"It's okay," Ana muttered uneasily.

"You're freaking her out," Christian stated, wrapping his arm around Ana and pulling her back from his sister. "By the way, Mia, mom, dad, why don't you all go inside? I'll bring our other two guests inside," he suggested in a commanding tone.

"Uh…yeah…Let's go inside," Carrick ushered the women inside. "It's really a pleasure to meet you, Anastasia," he muttered before going in.

"Oh god! Your parents hate me!" Ana **[of this earth]** moaned in distress.

"Don't worry about it, Ana. They are just surprised," Christian **[Ana's husband]** assured as they joined the couple.

"He's right," Christian **[of this earth]** added.

"Shall we go in?" Ana **[Christian's wife]** asked.

Nodding, Christian **[of this earth]** led Ana **[of this earth]** inside the manor with the other two following behind them.

They entered the living room to find Kate and Elliot cuddling together on a couch, clutching champagne flutes. Grace and Carrick had taken seats on another couch and Mia was sitting with them looking excited. Kate started getting up from her seat to hug Ana **[of this earth]** but she stopped when Ana **[of this earth]** shook her head.

"Since everyone is here, let me announce it officially. I proposed earlier today to this beautiful woman beside me, and she said 'Yes'," Christian **[of this earth]** announced, smiling widely.

Mia screeched excitedly as she started clap. Grace and Carrick also started to clap. "Holy shit! He did it!" Elliot muttered as he raised his champagne flute at his brother.

Kate gaped at her friend before exclaiming, "WHAT!? But…didn't you just start dating?" she asked.

"Do you have a problem if I marry my girlfriend, Ms. Kavanagh?" Christian **[of this earth]** asked sarcastically. "And even if you do…I don't think I care," he added.

"Dude, are you ever going to introduce us?" a similar voice asked from the shadows.

"Right…. Ladies and gentleman, meet Mr. & Mrs. Grey," Christian **[of this earth]** stated before stepping aside with his Ana.

Another pair of Christian and Ana appeared beside them. "Hey guys," Ana **[Christian's wife]** waved at them with a bright smile on her face.

Surprised gasps echoed around the room as everyone present stood up from their places. Looking at both pairs, it was easy to deduce the differences between them. Other than their features, almost everything was different about them. The Christian on the left **[of this earth]** was wearing a black suit with white shirt, but the Christian on the right **[Ana's husband]** was wearing black suit with black shirt. Christian on the left **[of this earth]** had a satisfied smirk on his face; on the other hand, the Christian on the right **[Ana's husband]** had a pleasant, tension-free smile. The Ana on the left **[of this earth]** was wearing apeach chiffon halter dress and had an awkward, nervous look on her face; on the other hand, the Ana on the right **[Christian's wife]** was wearing amulti-strap v-neck maroon Sherri Hill dress and had a confident smile on her face.

"Wh-what is going on?" Carrick demanded.

"Sit down and we will explain," Christian **[Ana's husband]** said with a pleasant smile.

After everyone took their seats, Christian and Ana **[Main characters of this story]** started explaining where they came from. They didn't share the supernatural side of their stories because they did not want to end up in an asylum in this Earth, but they did share that Christian had some special abilities that allowed them to come to an alternate Earth. By the time they were done, everyone was in a state of shock.

"So…you're from another…. Earth?" Grace asked.

"Are you…still our brother… in your Earth?" Mia asked before looking at Elliot to know if he was thinking the same thing. "Elliot!" she gasped.

Turning around, everyone found that Elliot had fainted. After sprinkling water on his face, he woke up. "I was dreaming?" he asked.

"No...you most definitely were not," Kate muttered as she helped him sit up.

"Whoa! There are two of them," he gasped. Getting up from his seat, he approached Christian **[Ana's husband]** and poked at his face.

Christian **[Ana's husband]** swatted his hand away. "You're as annoying in this Earth as you're in mine," he stated, leaning away.

"So, you're still our brother?" Mia asked excitedly.

"Of course, Mia. This Earth is almost parallel to our Earth. Other than Ana's story, everything in the Grey family background is the same. Same traumatic childhood, same adoption, same teen years, same adulthood until I met Hope," Christian **[Ana's husband]** explained with a smile.

"Yeah… and same pedophile," Ana **[Christian's wife]** sneered lowly, but she wasn't as silent as she thought.

Carrick had heard her. Frowning, he asked, "Wait a minute…what pedophile?"

"Pedophile?! Where did a pedophile come into your story?" Grace asked, looking at her son and his look-alike for answers. Both men were wearing a deer-caught-in-headlight look on their faces.

"Ana!" Christian **[of this Earth]** hissed.

"It's high time. I think you should tell your parents about her… or I will," Ana **[Christian's wife]** said with her 'Principal' glare.

"I agree with her," Ana **[of this earth]** stated, looking at her fiancé.

"Come on, Stud. You know the truth in your heart. Silence your screaming mind and listen to your heart… Please, Stud, trust me," Ana **[Christian's wife] placed her hand over** Christian's **[of this Earth]** hand and gave him an assuring smile. "I'm a mother. Trust me…what she did to you…. If it ever happens to any of my babies, I'd kill them with my bare hands. Tell them. They will understand. They love you… no matter what," she said with a motherly smile. Offering her a hesitant smile, Christian **[of this earth]** leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees.

Ana **[Christian's wife]** got up from her seat and approached Kate. "Come with me. Let's get to know each other," she said with a polite smile.

"But I want to…" Kate tried to protest but she was intercepted by Ana **[of this earth]**.

"Yeah. Let's find out what you do on another Earth," Ana **[of this earth]** pulled along with the other Ana and they forced Kate out of the room.

"Why did you pull me out? I was just about to get some juicy details," Kate complained as she was dragged into another room far from the other room so that she couldn't hear a thing.

"It's our family matter, and you're not a family member. So, you have NO right to know about those details," Ana **[Christian's wife]** stated sternly, keeping a polite smile on her face.

"Yes, Kate. Learn to respect people's privacy. Just because you're fucking someone, doesn't mean you have any right to know about their personal matters," Ana **[of this earth]** scolded. She was feeling more protective of Christian ever since she had learned how much he had suffered in the past.

"Ana! How could you talk to me like that?" Kate exclaimed. "You're siding with that guy that you've just known for what…1 week maybe?"

"Yes, I am. Because that's the man I'm going to spend my whole life with," Ana told her friend firmly.

"It's the 21st century! What makes you think you'll be together always? The moment he gets tired of you, he will divorce you. Then I will be the one comforting you," Kate shouted.

"ENOUGH!" Ana **[Christian's wife]** said firmly. "Grey men only marry once and that too for life. Kate, don't let your jealousy come between your friendship. Ana found love in one try, but that doesn't mean you've lost your chance at love. You're more than just a journalist, Kate. You're a loyal friend, loving sister and proud daughter. Do remember that," she added with a smile on her face.

By that time both Kate and Ana **[of this earth]** had calmed down. They both took deep breaths and offered apologetic smiles to each other. "So…what am I like in your Earth? Kate asked. "Are we friends in there too?"

"Um…" Ana **[Christian's wife]** hesitated, "not really. I endured you enough when I needed to, but I don't really like you personally. I find you rude, self observed, greedy, gold-digger, spoiled brat, snobbish and so on," she stated with that polite smile on her face. Looking at her face, one would think she was talking about the weather.

"Uh…okay," Kate was too shocked to say anymore. No other girl had ever said anything rude to her face, because they were most often intimidated by her good looks and money.

"Is she really that bad?" Ana **[of this earth]** asked, not wanting her friend to feel bad.

"She really is. Well…she was persistent has hell, which annoyed me. I understand as ajournalist, she's supposed to get news, but do you really need to try and get news from a school? I mean, how many times does one need to tell someone the word 'no'?" Ana **[Christian's wife]** shook her head angrily. "She also insulted my family jewelry on my wedding day. People have sentimental values about some things, but that's like a foreign concept to her. You know, she even assaulted poor Elliot when he told her that he wanted to have dinner with his brother alone," she spit out, thoroughly pissed.

"Kate did WHAT?!" Ana **[of this earth]** exclaimed.

"Holy Fuck! Really?" Kate asked. She was also quite disgusted by her doppelganger's behavior. "I am so sorry. That sounds awful," she added.

"That's okay. Some people are just annoying," Ana **[Christian's wife]** shrugged.

.

.

.

When the girls returned an hour later, everyone in the living room was subdued. Everyone's eyes were red and puffy, but they were acting normal. Christian **[Ana's husband]** gave Ana **[Christian's wife]** a nod to inform her that everything was under control in there. They had dinner after that before retiring in the living room with wine.

"Christian said you have children. Would you mind showing us their pictures?" Grace asked Ana **[Christian's wife]**.

"I'd love to show them. Mia, can you get your laptop and data cable? We can attach my phone to the TV and everyone can see the pictures and the videos,"Ana **[Christian's wife]** said to Mia with a smile.

"That would be awesome. I'll get it," Mia squealed and ran out of the room.

"DON'T RUN INSIDE THE HOUSE!" Christian **[Ana's husband]** yelled after her, making the others chuckle.

"Did you guys set a date?" Carrick asked Christian **[of this earth]**. "When are you guys planning on getting married?"

"I plan on marrying her as soon as humanly possible," Christian **[of this earth]** replied.

"No, you're not. Trust me as I'm speaking from experience. You guys are engaged, she's not running anywhere. Date as much as you can. Learn about her likes, about her life goals, her friends, her family, her career plan, her thoughts about babies, pets and so on. Without knowing each other properly if you get married, you will only end up fighting about the smallest things. If you know about each other properly, you'll know what to expect and how to handle it. Like even before marriage, I knew I would like to have babies with Ana and Ana loves being a mother. Do you know my Ana not only graduated early, she recently got her PhD too? You have absolutely no idea how proud I feel to be her husband. So, my suggestion is, date and get to know each other. You'll have a happy life," Christian **[Ana's husband]** advised the other Christian. Christian **[of this earth]** gave him a sheepish smile and nodded.

"Where did you go to college, Ana?" Carrick asked Ana **[Christian's wife]**.

"I went to Dartmouth and graduated at 19 with a double major in Industrial & Organizational Psychology and Child Care & Child Psychology; a minor in business management," Ana **[Christian's wife]** answered.

"What did you do your PhD on?" Kate asked.

"Human sexuality," Ana **[Christian's wife]** replied with a smirk.

"Damn!" Elliot exclaimed. Before he could say more, Mia came back with her laptop and the cables. Both Christians helped her plug the phone to the TV. Soon, everyone was watching pictures of their wedding, Hope, the children of the manor, the Grey family, Steele family, and the twins. They also watched funny videos of Hope and Bill. They were all laughing when a sound caught Grace's attention.

"Pause it," she said. "I think someone is here," she whispered.

Turning the TV off, Ana and Christian **{the main characters of this story}** ran to hide by the side of the room and waited for whoever it was to come in. Grace had dismissed the helpers for that day since Christian **[of this earth]** had told her to do so the day before, so they knew it couldn't have been any of them. The family members started acting normally as they also waited with bated breath.

The sound of heels echoed through the room as Elena walked in. She was passing by the house when she noticed Christian's car. He usually didn't join the Greys for their Sunday dinner. He had been avoiding her for last few weeks, so she decided that she would interrupt the family dinner. After all, Christian was hers. It was only a matter of time, he would see it too. She rang the bell, but no one answered. Elena knew where Grace kept the spare key. Using that, she opened the door and entered the house. _**Maybe that's why he hadn't had another sub for the last 7 months.**_ Smiling excitedly at her thought, she entered the living room where the whole family was sitting around. Elena frowned when she saw two extra members in there. Before she could ask who they were, mayhem broke out.

She was suddenly punched…hard. It was like time had slowed as she felt the bone of her nose breaking. "W-what!?" she gasped.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Mia shouted, as she rained repeated punches on Elena's head.

Carrick somehow managed to pull Mia back and shouted, "Mia! Wait … Stop!"

But, by then Ana had also attacked. Seeing her do that, Kate grabbed and held onto Elena's hands while Ana punched her in the gut and kicked in her crotch. Since Kate knew that Ana was a calm person, she would not hurt someone without any reason. So if she was beating this bleached blonde, then there must be some valid reason. "GIRLS!" Christian gasped before he and Elliot forcefully pulled them back.

In this mayhem, no one noticed that Grace had been searching the room for something. Noticing the fire poker, Grace grabbed it and started hitting Elena with it. She was careful not to hit Elena's face or head and she really used all her strength in each hit. "FUCKING WITCH! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO MY BABY?! I TRUSTED YOU…..YOU FREAKING COW! I TRUSTED YOU!"Grace kept yelling.

"Don't kill her, mom. You don't look good in orange," Christian exclaimed as he handed Ana to his brother and pulled the fire poker from his mother. That was his mistake.

With her hands free, Grace grabbed Elena's hair and started pulling while she kept kicking and yelling at her. "FUCKING BITCH TROLL! YOU TOUCHED MY BABY, YOU DIRTY SKANK!"

"GRACE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Elena asked as she kept crying in pain.

Christian finally managed to pull Grace off of Elena and held onto her tightly. "Shh…it's okay," he hugged his mother to him and kept making soothing sounds.

"W-why? Why did you… beat me? Why are all of you attacking me like this, Grace?" Elena asked, crying from the floor.

"Because I told them everything," Christian stated coldly.

"W…wh…what?!" Elena stammered as she paled.

"I told them how you raped me when I was 15 and how you made me think that it was my idea and it was good for me. For 6 long years, you made me believe that I was unworthy of love, that I was not capable of love. Well, I finally discovered the truth, Elena. I am better than you made me believe. I am loved by my parents…by my siblings and that wonderful woman over there. I'm going to live now. I won't be weighted down by you from now on," he said proudly.

"Love!? Christian, she's lying to you! She's with you only for your money!" Elena crawled up to him and grabbed his leg.

"Don't touch my boy," Grace kicked Elena away from Christian.

"You're wrong. She doesn't just see a pretty faced rich man when she sees me. She sees the sad, lonely, broken man as well. From the first day, she saw the real me and knew right away that what I needed was love. She gifted me with her love selflessly. She loves me for me, as I love her for her. All of her quirky little habits like how she's always biting her bottom lip, how she blushes at the drop of a hat, her ability to stumble on a flat surface and her snarky way of talking. I love her for all of that," he said all this looking lovingly at Ana. "I'm going to start a new life with her, and for that, I need to cleanse my past. Elena, leave my parents' house. Hell! Leave this city… no, better yet, leave this country," Christian said to Elena sternly.

"If after today, I see your face anywhere near my family and friends, I promise you I will kill you. Then I'll cut you into bite size pieces and sell those pieces to a Chinese restaurant," Grace snarled at Elena. With a squeak, Elena scrambled to her feet and ran out of the house in panic. "Good riddance!" Grace muttered looking at Elena's retreating figure. She turned to find her whole family staring at her. "What?! No one messes with my babies," she said before patting on Christian's cheeks and moving away from him. She grabbed the wine glass and took a sip as if she did not just threaten to kill someone…..violently.

Christian and Ana **[Main characters of this story]** entered the room. Christian **[Ana's husband]** was clapping his hands. "I'm proud of you," he said to Grace before hugging her tightly.

"I'm proud to have met such a lovely and protective lionesses. It's really been an honor," Ana **[Christian's wife]** said, looking at the women present in the room.

"Damn dude! Even my declaration of love was not that romantic. You got this, buddy," Christian **[Ana's husband]** clapped on Christian's **[of this earth]** back like a proud papa.

"I'm so proud of you, Stud. I wish you, your Ana and Chester, your new baby, all the happiness you deserve," Ana **[Christian's wife]** hugged the Christian and Ana of this earth before hugging everyone else. With a wave at everyone, they vanished into the power source that had appeared behind them.

.

.

.

 **A/N: And this is the end of this Earth. Are you curious about what kind of couple Christian and Ana will be in the next Earth? Leave me a review to let me know how much you loved Elena's beat down…hahahah** **.**

 **PS:** THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR MORAL SUPPORT ALL THROUGHOUT LAST WEEK. That was a wonderful feeling. You made me feel warm and safe. Thank you. Love you guys a lot.


	46. Chapter 46

**DISCLAIMER:** **Sebastian, Claude, plots and characters of FSOG, Beelzebub, or OHHC are not mine. The plot of this story and more than half the characters are mine!**

 **Thanks so much to my awesome Beta, Ninkita.**

 **** A special thanks to** **Lexie.B96. The Earth is our collab.**

 **Chapter 46:**

.

.

The power source appeared in another earth, spit out the couple, and vanished again. Christian helped Ana up and brushed her clothes clean. "That power source is really rude. It didn't have to spit us out. We could've stepped out," Ana grumbled.

Christian chuckled before pulling her in for a hug. "I'm sorry, baby. I got us in this mess," he said sighing. Looking around he stated, "It seems it's daytime here."

"We're in front of a park entrance. Let's go sit in there for a while," Ana suggested.

"Sounds good. We can decide where to go from here since we have no idea where this earth's Christian and Ana could be," Christian ushered her inside the park and they found a secluded bench by the pond. They sat there cuddling with each other as they took in the serenity of the situation. "I have cash with me. We can get a room here until we find Christian and Ana," he suggested.

"Good idea. Don't worry about cash. I can materialize some if we need it," Ana replied with a shrug.

"Neat!" Christian smirked.

After a few hours, Christian said to Ana, "I'm hungry. Stay here….I'll get us some sandwiches and coffee from that café we saw outside." He went to move but stopped. "Will you be okay alone?" he asked worriedly. "Maybe we should go together?" he suggested.

"Christian, I'm more powerful than any average human being. I'll be fine. You can go. I'm also getting hungry," Ana assured him with a smile. "Oh…..and get a small bread too. I want to feed the ducks," she added.

Smiling at her, Christian left after removing his suit jacket and placing it over her shoulders. He walked to the café with his hands shoved inside his pant pockets. He didn't notice that he had someone's attention as soon as he entered the café. He ordered two large sandwiches and two large Cappuccinos.

Ana **[of this earth]** had been sitting in that café, thinking about her life. She was lost in thought until Christian **[Ana's husband]** entered the café. Ana was surprised as he never came to this part of the city. With a frown, she observed him and then followed him out of curiosity. He took the sandwiches and coffees and headed for the park. Ana followed him, keeping a distance. She was curious why he was here. Usually either he would be busy with work or they would hang out, ever since they reconnected. He had even told her the other day that he loved her…but she couldn't believe him. _**Maybe because they had met again after so many years, he might've been mistaking his feelings as love,**_ she had thought at that moment.

Now a strange jealousy tore through her when she found him heading towards a woman. The woman was sitting on a park bench facing the pond. She was wearing Christian's suit jacket. Ana's **[of this earth]** frown deepened at the sight. _**Did he have to move on this fast?**_ she thought bitterly. She saw that Christian handed her a cup of coffee and a sandwich before sitting beside her. The woman asked him something and he pulled out a small bread roll. The woman placed her food down and started tearing the bread roll into smaller pieces. The ducks started gathering closer towards the woman eagerly as she started throwing pieces of bread at them.

Ana **[of this earth]** saw that Christian wrapped his arm around the woman's shoulder and placed an affectionate kiss on her forehead. Finally not being able to control herself anymore, she called out sternly, "Christian!" Startled, the couple turned around and she couldn't stop herself from gasping in shock. The woman looked just like her. The woman was wearing a designer burgundy dress under the suit jacket and was really classily madeup. If she changed into a pair of jeans, she would look just likeAna **[of this earth]** herself. "Who are you?" Ana **[of this earth]** breathed out.

.

.

"Holy hell! That's so unbelievable. The scientists would be thrilled if they knew that their multiverse theory is true," Ana **[of this earth]** exclaimed excitedly.

"Which is why no one will tell them about it," Ana **[Christian's wife]** said instantly with a stern look on her face.

"Bu-but…"Ana **[of this earth]** tried to protest but she was stopped by Ana's **[Christian's wife]** glare. "Okay fine," Ana **[of this earth]** grumbled as she pouted.

Amused at the two Ana, Christian asked, "So, what's your story and how can we help you?"

"Help me with what?" Ana **[of this earth]** asked.

"Your love life….with Christian of this earth," Christian explained.

"My story…well…you can say it started with the villain of my story….my mother, Carla Lambert. You can say she's like the step mother in snow white. She wanted to be the prettiest of them all. If people didn't pay attention to her, she would get jealous about it. When I was a small baby, Carla Lambert married Ray Steele. Ray was a good man and he had accepted me as his own daughter. When Carla saw that he loved me a lot and paid me a lot of attention when he was home, she got jealous again. So, she left him when he was on a tour. He's in the army, by the way," Ana **[of this earth]** sighed. "I met Christian when I entered high school. Soon we became best of friends. The Greys also loved me a lot. Everything in my life was going so well, but then…Carla struck again. When she saw that a wealthy family was giving me so much attention, she couldn't handle it. In the middle of the night, she forced me to pack and left Seattle with me for the second time. She didn't even let me leave any message for Christian to let him know about it. I was tired of her attitude and decided to separate myself from her. I saved money until I was 16 and then I was able to get emancipated. After leaving Carla's house, I started searching for Ray. He was in a really high position in the military and was really hard to find as he was often oversees. I've been very good with computers. You can say I'm a computer genius," Ana **[of this earth]** said proudly."I hacked into the military database and got myself caught so that I could get to Ray, and I'm proud to say I was finally able to get reconnected with my dad. Since I was a good hacker at 16, the military asked me for help. I told them I would do it if they gave me a new ID and killed Ana Lambert. Thus…Ana Steele was born."

"So did you and Christian reunite?" Ana **[Christian's wife]** inquired.

"We did actually. A few weeks ago,"Ana **[of this earth]** replied with a smile.

"How? You were working with the military, right?" Christian **[Ana's husband]** asked curiously.

"I opened a software security company a couple of years ago with some of my military friends called 'EITS'; which is short for 'eye in the sky'. But I like to stay in the shadows and no one other than my friends knew that I owned the business. Usually my friends handled all the meetings with our clients but that day, no one was available. Troy is on a last minute emergency black-ops support team in the Middle-East; Dove is at her check-in with an agency she stills works part-time; Maximillien is on vacation in the Amazon; and Tessa is at another meeting on the other side of the country. So I had to go to the meeting. Since it was arranged at the last minute, I didn't have a chance to look at who the CEO of that company was and was just winging it. When I arrived at the meeting there were 5-6 people already there but I was informed that their CEO was going to be a few minutes late. I was setting up for my presentation when the CEO of the company arrived and said, 'Sorry, I'm late. I had an emergency with another department.' I tell you… I froze in place," Ana **[of this earth]** shook her head with a soft smile on her face. "That voice was so familiar…even though he sounded a bit older than before, but I was able to recognize that voice. Turning around, I came face to face with my best friend and gasped. Hearing my gasp, Christian looked up and he was like, 'Holy hell!' He dropped his phone on the table and almost ran towards me and hugged me tightly to him." Ana **[of this earth]** giggled as she recalled the reactions of others in that conference room. "It took me some time to realize that it was truly happening. I was finally seeing my bestfriend after 7 long years. I finally hugged him back and started crying. He kept rubbing my back and whispering, 'Sshhh... It's okay. I got you. We found each other. We're okay now.' He later told me that he had been searching for me for all these years but he wasn't having much luck. We went back to his penthouse and I told him everything that had happened from that night when we left Seattle. We continued our friendship where we it left off from that day. A few days ago…Christian told me that…he loved me and had loved me when we were in high school too," Ana **[of this earth]** muttered, blushing brightly. "I mean…he must have been mistaking his feelings… right?" she asked quietly.

"Why do you think that? It's not really abnormal for people to fall in love with their best friend. After all, the person who understands you the most, accepts you for who you are, is always there for you is your best friend. And I don't think it would be hard to fall in love with that person. I think….you're letting your insecurity come between you two," Ana **[Christian's wife]** stated, placing her hand over the other Ana's hand.

"But…what if…what if Carla ruins everything again?" Ana **[of this earth]** asked; her insecurity shining through her tough facade.

"Then you make sure she doesn't," Christian stated firmly. "But first things first….you and Christian need to talk. Call him and ask him to come here. We will help you two through it," he assured.Ana **[of this earth]** agreed to it and called her Christian.

.

.

Christian **[of this Earth]** was puzzled because he couldn't understand why Ana **[of this Earth]** asked him to come to a park on the other side of the city. He asked Taylor to stay behind in the car and headed inside the park. He found Ana sitting by the pond, deep in thought. "Ana!" he called as he approached. "What are we doing today? Why are we here?" he asked and he took a seat beside her.

"The other day…you said you...you love me….have been for…years. I would like us to talk about it," Ana muttered as she blushed brightly.

Christian smirked at her blush. He leaned back on his hands and asked, "What's there to talk about? I told you that I've been in love with you for years and you scoffed at me," he stated dryly.

"Why won't I? Every time I came close to someone, I was snatched away from them. How can I let myself love you? What if she snatches you from me again?" Ana exploded; her eyes filled with panic.

Christian didn't say anything for a while. He just stared at her before he pulled her close with a hand behind her head and placed his lips against hers. Ana struggled against him for a second, before she pulled herself closer to him. His tongue swept across Ana's lips and she parted them, moaning when his tongue entered her mouth. Their tongues fought against each other for domination. Their hands groped each other's bodies hungrily. They were so into their makeout session that they didn't notice the throat clearing the first few times.

"Wow…are we that bad too?" a familiar male voice made Christian **[of this earth]** pull back and look in that direction. He was shocked to see a man with his face looking at him and Ana **[of this earth]** curiously. Christian **[of this earth]** looked beside the man and saw that the woman beside the man looked just like his Ana.Ana **[of this earth]** moved and introduced him to the other couple. By the time they explained where the other Christian and Ana came from, Christian **[of this earth]** was in a state of shock.

"So…we are meant to be together…no matter which earth we're in?" Christian **[of this earth]** asked. "You do realize what that means, right? You're stuck with me," he said to his Ana with a teasing smile.

Ana **[of this earth]** smiled and nodded. "I…. I love you," she whispered shyly.

"I love you," Christian **[of this earth]** hugged her tightly to him. "Don't worry about Carla. I won't let her come between us again," he said pulling back from her as he held her face.

"I think you should go on a date now," Ana **[Christian's wife]** suggested with a grin.

"I like that idea," Christian **[of this earth]** agreed instantly.

"Then I'll help you prepare for the date and Christian **[Ana's husband]** can help Ana **[of this earth]** get the goodies for the date," Ana **[Christian's wife]** said with a smile.

"What goodies?"Christian **[Ana's husband]** asked, confused. Ana **[Christian's wife]** hid her mouth and whispered something in his ear.Christian **[Ana's husband]** grinned, liking the idea, and nodded in agreement. "Let's go, Ana. We have things to do," he said to the other Ana with a cheeky smile.

.

Ana **[Christian's wife]** and Christian **[of this earth]** went to the Wal-Mart near Escala. His reaction to the store was exactly the same as her own husband's. Ana had to stop him from getting distracted multiple times. She had better luck shopping with Bill than an overexcited Christian Grey. "Ana, look at this school bag," Christian called from another aisle, excitedly. "The prices are amazing here," he added.

With a sigh, Ana turned the trolley and headed in his direction. "If you keep getting distracted, we will never get out of here," she said with an amused smile. "Come on, buddy. We need to get a huge tent and some other stuff to pick up. We also have to set up before my Christian and your Ana return."

Finally, Christian relented and went with Ana. They bought a huge tent, a camp fire grill, cast iron fire pit, fairy lights, some camp lights, and a queen size inflatable mattress. Christian happily bought the stuff as he was really excited about the price range. Ana only shook her head in amusement. When they finally reached home, Christian ordered Taylor to do as Ana said…which he regretted in the next half an hour. Ana made both Taylor and Christian set the tent up on the rooftop of Escala. She decorated the tent with the mattress, blankets and fairy lights while Taylor and Christian placed the camp lights and the fire pit.

"So….why are we having a date here instead of some expensive restaurant?" Christian asked with a scowl as he was frustrated from all the labor he had to do.

"You need a cozy place where you can talk. Getting dressed up and going to eat out in some expensive restaurant is not the way to do that. And Ana would appreciate this set up more than any restaurant," Ana **[Christian's wife]** explained using logic. Christian knew she was right, so with a pout he went back to work.

Christian **[Ana's husband]** and Ana **[of this earth]** ,on the other hand, were preparing the food and beverages that Christian **[of this earth]** and Ana **[of this earth]** would need for the date. They went grocery shopping first. They bought meat and vegetables to grill, barbecue sauce, soy sauce, wine, and marshmallows.

"Are we going camping?" Ana **[of this earth]** asked curiously, "It's almost afternoon. Would we have time?"

"Don't worry about it. My Ana is really crafty when she wants to be," Christian **[Ana's husband]** stated proudly.

"You really love her, don't you?" Ana **[of this earth]** asked with a soft smile.

"I do. She's amazing…my super woman," Christian **[Ana's husband]** smiled at the thought of his wife. "God! I miss her," he sighed. "Hurry up, woman. I wanna go to my wife," he hurried Ana **[of this earth]** towards the cash counter. After they paid for the food, they headed for Escala. By then, the sun had set.

Both Christian **[of this earth]** and Ana **[of this earth]** changed into their night clothes and went up to the roof with one of their laptops to watch movies. Ana and Christian **[the main characters]** stayed the night at the penthouse.

When Christian **[of this earth]** and Ana **[of this earth]** returned to the penthouse the next morning, they had huge smiles on their faces. They had decided they wanted to date for a while. They had been friends…now it was time for them to be boyfriend and girlfriend.The next day, the power source appeared **,** and bothAna and Christian **[the main characters]** vanished.

.

.

.

 **A/N: I know this chapter is shorter than the previous ones. I'm sorry about that. The next chapter will have a few other earths before they finally return to their Earth.**


	47. Chapter 47

**DISCLAIMER:** **Sebastian, Claude, plots and characters of FSOG, Beelzebub, or OHHC are not mine. The plot of this story and more than half the characters are mine!**

 **Thanks so much to my awesome Beta, Ninkita.**

 *****I don't know how police actually work. I'm just making things up about police procedure.**

 **Chapter 47:**

 **.**

This time the power source appeared behind a police station. Christian and Ana were puzzled by this. "That's…strange! Why did that power source thing place us here? Would one of them come to this police station?" Ana asked her husband.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Christian shrugged.

They walked towards the front of the station when a bunch of officers came out of the station in a hurry and headed for the squad car. One of them bumped into Christian. "Sorry, man," he said before he left.

"Shall we wait here for a while? See if one of them turns up?" Christian suggested.

"Won't the police think we're stalking them?" Ana asked, amused. Christian chuckled and shook his head as he wrapped his arm around his wife. They waited around for more than four hours, but there was no sign of either Christian or Ana of this earth. "What if this earth doesn't have a Christian or Ana?" Ana asked worriedly.

"If we're here, that means there has to be a version of us here. Let's get a room at a nearby hotel. It's getting late," Christian suggested.

"Can we have something to eat before that? I'm hungry. We didn't get to have lunch," she pouted.

"Of course, love. Now….do you think internet will work on our phones?" Christian inquired.

"The local cafes usually offer free WiFi, right? We can check there."

"Good idea," Christian beamed at his wife proudly.

They did as planned and were happy to discover that internet worked on their phones. Christian used it to find the nearest hotel and booked a room for them online. After finishing their pot roast sandwiches, they went to the hotel. Since they couldn't find any sign of this Earth's Christian or Ana, the couple decided to have a date night. They went to the nearest mall and separated to change into date-appropriate clothes. Christian dressed in a light blue dress shirt, navy skinny jeans, and brown leather boots. Ana dressed in a pair of black denim jeans, white deep v neck bralette, a sheer lace crochet blouse, nude designer heels, and matching nude purse.

Christian couldn't stop his smile as he took her in. He stepped closer and pulled her into his arms. "You're the most beautiful creature….ever," he said placing a kiss on her lips.

"I love you," she whispered as she smiled up at him.

"Let's go," Christian took her hand and they headed to the restaurant they had reserved a table for their date. "Why didn't you let me book a VIP table?" he asked.

"We always book VIP tables. I thought we should try something different," Ana replied with a shrug. Christian snickered at his wife's eccentric ways.

They were seated at their table by the window. It was private enough, though not luxurious enough for Christian. But he didn't complain, because it made his wife happy. A few minutes after they were seated, a waiter arrived. "Good evening. I'll be your server tonight. Would you like hear tonight's speci….ANA!" the guy exclaimed as he finally noticed the girl sitting there.

Startled, Ana looked at the man and raised her eyebrow. "Hello? Um….do I know you?" she asked, curiously. It seemed they would finally know get to know about this earth's Ana.

"Ana…I'm Jose….. Jose Rodriguez. We used to go to college together," the man said excitedly before frowning. "I thought you've been kidnapped," he added, confused.

"I have been…kidnapped? Are you sure?" Ana asked.

"Yeah. Your dad has been looking for you…." he trailed off, glancing at Christian.

"We're on a date. You were going tell us tonight's specials," Ana informed with a soft smile.

"Uh….yes. So, tonight's specials are…" Jose started describing the list. The couple ordered their food and an expensive bottle of wine. He returned to the kitchen, placed the order, and called his father. Ana's father, Ray and his father were friends. He got Ray's number from his father and directly called Ray.

"Hello?" a familiar grumbling voice answered.

"Ray, it's me, Jose. I found Ana," Jose exclaimed in a low voice.

"WHAT!? What do you mean 'you found Ana'?" Ray asked eagerly. "Where is she?"

"You know the restaurant I work at? She's here…she said she's on a date…but I think the guy she's with is the kidnapper. I mean…why would she suddenly go on a date after disappearing for 5 days?"

"Don't let them leave. I'll be there in 15 minutes," Ray said before hanging up.

Jose got the couple their wine and left. He made sure to observe them discreetly. Ana noticed and smirked. "It seems we have an observer," she commented offhandedly.

"What are the chances of the police coming here soon?" Christian asked, returning her smirk.

"Let's hope they come after the food is here. I'm starving," Ana stated with a pout.

Their food was served a few minutes before the police arrived. Ray arrived to see his daughter dressed in a sheer lace top, eating and talking to the man in front of her. It looked like a normal date from the smiles on both of their faces. But Ray knew better. Five days ago, his only daughter had been kidnapped by the serial killer who had already killed three people (one woman, one man and one old man) over the course of a few weeks. Last week, they had found the dead bodies of a young man in his twenties without his heart and his intestines pulled out forcefully; a young woman in her twenties beaten to death; a bloody doll without arms; and an old man who had been injected with air causing him to have a heart attack. They had to bring in a criminal psychologist to figure this killer out. Now here was his missing daughter…eating and laughing at something the guy in front of her had said.

"ANA!" Ray called approaching the table.

The girl at the table looked up at him and smiled sweetly. "Hello? How can I help you, officer?" she asked as she glanced behind Ray to the other officers. "Is there a problem?" she asked, looking back at him.

"What the hell are you talking about?! You've been missing for the last five days!" Ray exploded.

"We should talk…in private. Would you mind terribly if we finish our food first? I'm really hungry," Ana said with a placating smile.

With a huff, Ray nodded and took a seat in their table. He glared at Christian who acted like Ray wasn't even there. "Wine?" Christian asked his wife with an amused smirk on his face. At Ana's nod, he poured in her glass. "Would you like some wine?" this time he asked Ray.

"NO," Ray growled.

"You should eat something," Christian suggested. "When was the last time you ate?" he asked politely.

"None of your business!" Ray spit out.

Christian ignored him and waved Jose towards them, "Can you take his order, please?"

"The slow-roasted beef is amazing here. You should get that," Ana suggested as she continued to eat her food.

"I don't need food," Ray grouched.

"Jose…it is Jose, right? Can you make it fast and get two more slow-roasted beef, please? And don't forget to give my complements to the chef. The food is amazing," Ana said with a smile. Jose was dumbstruck; he just nodded before running towards the kitchen.

"I think you dazzled him," Christian stated, snickering.

"As long as it gets my food here fast," Ana replied with a nonchalant shrug.

"Are you really going to act like..." Ray was going to continue his commentary but he was stopped by Christian.

"Mr. um…"

"Steele," Ray said with a glare.

"Mr. Steele, your daughter is still missing. I think you should stay silent, eat the food and then we will talk in a private setting where we will explain why I just said that," Christian said firmly. "Till then I'd really appreciate it if you acted like you're not here. You interrupted our date, you see," he added.

Ray went to say something when Jose returned with the food. "Uh…the chef was so happy with your complements that he hurried your order," José informed.

"What a darling! Thank you," Ana said before she gestured to Ray to start eating. "Honey, try this one. It's amazing," she said excitedly as she transferred half of the beef from the new plate to Christian's plate.

Christian took a bite and grinned, "It is really good. Good choice, love," he praised, taking another bite. Ray glared at the couple before he also started eating his food.

.

.

.

"Explain! What do you mean by you're not my daughter?" Ray growled angrily.

"Mr. Steele, I meant what I said. I'm not your daughter. If she went missing then you should search for her instead of wasting your time with me. They say the first 48 hours are critical in these cases," Ana urged him to understand.

"If you're not my daughter, then who are you?"

"My name is Anastasia Grey. That man outside… is my husband. We have three kids," Ana replied.

"This is bullshit!" Ray slammed his hand on the table in front of them. A knock on the interrogation room gave him a pause. A handsome dark haired man in blue suit entered the room. "Mr. Coulter," Ray greeted with a frown.

"Detective, I believe this young lady is telling the truth. We should concentrate on finding your daughter. Don't forget, your daughter has been kidnapped by a serial killer. If we don't find her soon, she might not make it alive," the man stated seriously.

"Sorry to interrupt….but she's been kidnapped by a serial killer? Seriously?!" Ana asked in disbelief.

"I hope now you can understand why detective Steele was hoping that you're his daughter," Mr. Coulter said politely.

"My God! I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can help you with?" Ana asked.

"You're a civilian. I don't think you can help," Ray grumbled sadly.

"Please let me help a little," Ana urged.

"I'm a criminal psychologist. I'm going to character analyze him. You can join us if you want," Mr. Coulter offered.

"Thanks," Ana nodded with a soft smile.

With a nod at both occupants, Mr. Coulter left the room. Ray followed behind him with a scowl on his face. "Why did you ask her to join in?" Ray demanded.

"There's something…strange about that woman. I want to find out about it," Mr. Coulter replied.

The officers involved in the case, the chief of police, Mr. Coulter, his assistant, Ana, and Christian gathered in the conference room an hour later. Christian had his arm wrapped around Ana's waist as a frown marred his face. The thought of Ana being kidnapped by some serial killer made him uneasy.

"Mr. Coulter, autopsy reports are back from all three corpses. Forensics confirmed that the killer kept souvenirs from each body. He took a whole piece of skin from the back of the female victim. From the old man, he took a bundle of white hairs from the top of his head. He took the heart from the other male while the victim was still alive. The doll that was with the male victim had severed hands. We have already interviewed all three deceased people's relatives and friends. None of them know each other," one of the detectives informed.

"It seems the killer is picking his victims randomly, but in all three disappearances the suspect's car seems to have been in the vicinity during that period….just like it happened with Anastasia. We can conclude that the suspect is observing his victims before kidnapping," the chief of police stated. Ana tightened her grip on Christian's arm uneasily. The killer seemed like a sadist to her.

"One of the kidnappings of his previous victims was pre-planned. The other two were not," Mr. Coulter stated thoughtfully.

"Is he trying to throw us off?" one detective asked.

"Sir….is it possible that he's trying to give us hints that he has multiple personalities?" Mr. Coulter's assistant asked.

Mr. Coulter didn't reply as he walked to the white board and started writing rapidly on it. He wrote 'skin', 'heart', 'white hair', and 'both hands' with spaces between each word. "Three people that can be grouped in 3 different ways," Mr. Coulter started speaking thoughtfully. "If we consider the level of torture, the man and woman's tortures were most severe. If we consider the abduction, the female's kidnapping was planned. The man and old man's kidnapping were done on impulse. What do you think?" he asked his assistant.

"The psychopathic murderers we encountered in the past tended to choose victims of a similar type. They had clear behavioral patterns, but this time we are faced with three different methods of killing. It is really impossible to figure out this criminal," the assistant said apologetically.

"Then remember…..no matter how complex a psychological crime case is, it can't be removed from its essence. At heart, he is a psychopath. To a psychopath, when torturing and killing people, he cannot control his desire. He reveals his true feelings. So, to find out the intension of these murders, it will definitely be hidden in this murder case. Based on his narcissistic nature and his assumption that he can outwit the police, he can't help revealing his true nature to us. The female victim had been whipped repeatedly while she was alive, but there is no sign of sexual assault. Whipping….is the most direct and intense way of showing anger and hatred. He slowly cut the skin, a method of slow and bloody torture. It's like he hates women the most. When he was a child, his mother probably either abandoned him or left him," Mr. Coulter tilted his head thoughtfully as he narrowed his eyes at the white board. "Peeling of skin…signifies robbing. He robs her of her beauty though there was no sexual abuse, but there still was a punishment full of sexual intent. Considering he became aware of sex in a very young age, the more possible conclusion is that…..in his youth, he probably was sexually assaulted by an adult woman." Ana's eyes widened because the possible story of the killer was starting to seem a little too familiar. With bated breath, she continued to listen after exchanging a glance with her husband, who was looking paler by the second.

Mr. Coulter continued, "The male had his heart removed from his body. This means, this is the most serious case of revenge. So, it is possible he grew up with his dad or maybe had a male figure at some point his life, who either emotionally or physically abused him. The old man died after he was injected with air in his vein, causing a heart attack. His body had no other sign of attack. The old man is a symbol of death. During his captivity, the old man was not tortured at all. This is unique. This is inconsistent with the killer's cruel nature, but he took the old man's white hair. I think for the killer dying of old age is the most severe punishment, therefore no need for physical abuse. Now, according to the video we received earlier this week, the dog and the doll stayed in the same room, unable to tell what might happen. This represents a traumatizing childhood. That doll represented the killer himself. Severed hands represent a type of robbery. It most probably means that the child's hope was robbed. Search the past case files and follow this description to find the suspect. This killer seems very well versed in psychology. He probably was in an advanced educational system. Search the colleges for graduates with a similar description," he ordered.

By then, both Ana and Christian were pale with horror, because it was clear to them, who this killer could be. "Good god!" Christian breathed out silently.

"Shush," Ana whispered. She didn't want the police to suspect them.

"So…what did you think?" Mr. Coulter had noticed the couple's panicked looks before he approached them. He was sure this couple knew something.

"It's kind of hard…to grasp how warped this world is," Ana said absentmindedly. She knew how easily her husband could've turned out like this earth's Christian. "Mr. Coulter, I'm not feeling good. Can we leave, please? We're staying at the ** hotel, room no. 401. Contact us if you need us. Excuse us," she said pulling Christian's hand and leaving the police station hurriedly.

"Why are you looking at them like that?" Mr. Coulter's assistant asked him.

"I have a feeling that these two know something about the killer," he answered pushing his hands in his pockets.

.

.

The room she was kept in was actually a dark cell. It was clean and empty. Ana was lying on the floor, curled up with her back against the wall as she faced the cell. She kept wondering how she could have been this stupid! She should've known better. Handsome men like him didn't pay attention to girls like her unless they had some ulterior intentions. When he had arrived at the hardware store she worked at, she was fascinated by him. He had smiled at her and she was a captive of his grey eyes. He had introduced himself as Jack and asked her name. She had blushed and stuttered as she replied. His purchase should've been a warning sign. He had bought cable ties, masking tape, and five yards of natural filament rope. Throughout the whole period, he had looked amused. Now she understood why. After all…he had used those same things to kidnap her, she thought bitterly. He had asked her out when he was done packing. Blushing deep red, she had agreed. She really, really should've known better. She sniffed as tears rolled down her cheeks. She didn't know what to do to get away from her kidnapper. She should've really paid attention when her father was trying to teach her defensive moves.

She flinched as the marks on her back burned. She had been brutally whipped the day before. He had been careful to only whip her back. He had not said anything the first day. He had just locked her in this room. The next day he returned in the evening with a scary looking whip. Ana was starved and dehydrated by then. She didn't have much strength left. She fought back as best as she could but it only made him angrier. By the time he was gone…. she was unconscious from pain.

The door opened and the handsome devil entered the room. He stood in front of her and stared silently with a slight frown on his face. "You've blue eyes," he muttered tilting his head. He looked disturbed. "How did I not notice it earlier?" he asked himself, scowling. He turned around and left the room only to return a few minutes later. He had a plate of food and a water bottle. He sat by the door and said, "Come here." Ana stayed in her place as she stared at him in distrust and fear. "If you don't want me to punish you again then COME. HERE." His tone was mild but the threat was not.

Slowly, Ana untangled herself. The kidnapper waited patiently as she stepped up to him. As she reached in arms distance, he pulled her onto his lap. He tucked her against his neck and hugged her carefully. He didn't seem to want to hurt her back more.

"I know it's not your fault that you're a woman," he murmured against her hair, "but I had to…. I had to punish you," he added apologetically. Pulling back, he adjusted her and started feeding her.

Hesitantly, Ana ate as she didn't want to anger him into punishing her. Why he had punished her for being a woman, she didn't understand, but she knew her punishment wouldn't end with just whipping if she angered him.

"My poor darling! Here," he kept muttering as he fed her. "I promise I love you…. It's just I get angry sometimes," he had a pout on his face as he offered her water. After drinking the water, Ana sighed in relief as the pain in her stomach stopped. "Why aren't you saying it back?" he suddenly asked, sounding pissed off.

Ana flinched away from him and stared at him. "W-what…didn't I…say back?" she asked.

"I said I love you. Why aren't you saying it back?" he asked as his face darkened with anger.

"S-sorry…. I …I love...lo-love you too…Jack," she replied hurriedly.

The kidnapper tilted his head, calmer than before. "Christian. My name is Christian," he stated with a pout.

"Christian… I- I love you," Ana said, trying to look confident.

A smiled brightened Christian's face. "Good girl!" he praised. "You should be rewarded. Come here," he patted his lap.

Hesitantly, Ana climbed back on his lap. Christian caressed her cheeks as he stared at her eyes. Slowly he leaned down and placed his lips against hers. Ana tensed instantly. Christian pulled back to glance at her face, before placing his lips on hers again. He sucked on her lips lovingly as he tightened his grip on her head. His tongue traced her lips making her gasp softly as an electric shock went through both. Ana started returning his kiss clumsily. He didn't touch her anywhere else but they kissed until they needed oxygen.

Pulling back, Christian stared at her with a frown before he pushed her off of his lap. He stood up muttering, "Witch," under his breath and left the room with the plate.

.

.

Christian and Ana **[main characters]** stumbled into their hotel room. Both were silent and lost in thought. Christian sat on the bed and buried his head in his hands. Ana walked up to the window and stared out absentmindedly.

"I…. I can understand how I could've easily turned into a psychopath," Christian muttered a few minutes later.

"That was really scary. Christian, I … I don't know how I feel about this earth," Ana confessed softly. "I know I would want you to be mine in every version of us…but…" she trailed off.

"But pairing off with a serial killer is not a good idea. I would never want that for you," Christian said passionately.

"Can we…can we just go away from this earth?" Ana asked.

"I don't know if it'll work or not…. But I'll give it a try," Christian stated before standing up and closing his eyes. He tried everything he had practiced in the past but it didn't work. "It's not working," he stated, frustration marring his voice. Suddenly, the power source appeared behind him.

"Behind you!" Ana exclaimed excitedly.

Turning around, Christian smiled. "Let's get out of here," he said to his wife. Smiling, Ana took his hand and they entered the power source.

.

.

.

The next earth they appeared, they were faced with another shock. Ana and Christian **[of this earth]** had been married for the last 6 years. Ana **[of this earth]** shared with them that7 months after their wedding, on his way back from a long business trip, Christian had an accident. He had survived, but he had slipped into a coma. After two years of waiting, the doctors wanted to remove him from life support. Ana **[of this earth]** had fought them, took him home, and hired a private medical team. She knew he was alive, even the doctors knew that, but they wanted their bed empty. Christian's **[of this earth]** heart and brain was active, but the swelling in some parts of his brain was stopping him from waking up. She then with a sigh informed them that her husband finally woke up 6 months ago, but there were complications.

"What kind of complication? Did he... did he lose his memories?" Ana **[Christian's wife]** inquired.

"I… I really love my husband… my Christian… but I sometimes think it would've been better if he had lost his memories," Ana **[of this earth]** said with a tired sigh before she sipped on her tea.

"What do you mean?" Christian **[Ana's husband]** asked curiously.

"My Christian woke up with split personality disorder. There are four other entities inside him…. And those four and Christian…. all five of them are in love with me," Ana **[of this earth]** said, looking exhausted. "All of them are possessive and don't like to share, so it's a constant battle between the personalities. I'm so tired. Oh god! I love him, but it's so hard to love him in five different ways. Ugh…" she moaned.

Ana and Christian **[the main characters]** glanced at each other curious and hesitant. "So, do they all come at the same time?" Ana **[Christian's wife]** asked.

"No…. a different character every day. You wanna meet him?" Ana **[of this earth]** offered.

"Yeah…if that's no trouble," Ana **[Christian's wife]** said eagerly.

"Um… but before we meet him, can you tell us more about each character?" Christian **[Ana's husband]** asked.

"My Christian is exactly like you…. Maybe a little more grumpy," Ana **[of this earth]** said affectionately. "Ian, his second personality, is a little shy. He's the perfect romantic; flower and chocolate type guy. He makes love… he doesn't fuck. Ethan, his third personality, is aggressive. He never says he loves me but prefers to show it with small gestures. He prefers rough sex," Ana **[of this earth]** muttered, blushing. "Jason, Christian's fourth personality, is a pervert. He keeps searching for ways to ogle or touch. He likes to take pictures and videos of me…naked. Edward, Christian's fifth personality, is a dominant. He loves to have me TPE (total power exchange) 24/7. He loves to dress me in the most obscene lingerie. He has this….unlimited energy. So, once he starts, he would keep me awake all night long without a break," she said shaking her head. "I'm so tired from having constant sex with my husband," she moaned.

Christian **[Ana's husband]** snickered as he sipped on his coffee. "Shush," his wife said, trying to control her own smile.

They were introduced to Christian **[of this earth]** half an hour later. "Hi I'm Jason," Christian **[of this earth]** greeted them with a grin as he wrapped his arm around Ana **[of this earth]**. Christian and Ana **[main characters]** nodded with amused smiles as they noticed Ana's **[of this earth]** eyes widening and glaring at her husband. They had seen Christian **[of this earth]** removing his hand from Ana's **[of this earth]** butt.

"How come you look like us?" Jason/Christian **[of this earth]** asked curiously.

"Because we're…. you in another Earth," Ana **[Christian's wife]** replied with a smile before they explained the multiverse thing. Ana **[of this earth]** recorded the explanation so that she could show it to her husband when he was 'Christian' again.

"Wow…that's neat!" Jason/Christian exclaimed grinning widely as he pulled Ana **[of this earth]** to him again. "It would be so amazing to have an orgy with you two," he added. He felt like it was a brilliant idea.

"Eh…um…what?!" Christian **[Ana's husband]** stammered as he was caught off guard.

"An orgy! Since we're the same, it won't be cheating either," Jason said over excitedly as he started groping Ana **[of this earth]** unconsciously.

"It really is a great idea, but I'm sorry, Jason. I was kind of hoping for a girl's night. After all, I would only get so many times to hang out with another me. Why don't you and my Christian hang out and share your sexual antics? It would be fun," Ana **[Christian's wife]** said cheekily.

"Oh! Okay, I guess," Jason said sadly. He really wanted to fuck his Ana.

Ana **[Christian's wife]** pulled the other Ana out of the room, yelling behind her, "Have fun, boys!"

"Oh thank god! If I had sex today, my vagina would run away from my body, claiming abuse," Ana **[of this earth]** said,giggling. "Thank you for that!"

"It was no problem. I really want to know your love story. How did you meet, how your love story started, how he proposed, and everything else," Ana **[Christian's wife]** said animatedly.

"We met at a sex shop,"Ana **[of this earth]** started saying as they snuggled on the bed. "He was into BDSM then. He had just got a new submissive and took her shopping for sex toys. It was my 21st birthday and it was a gift from all my girlfriends. They wanted to buy me sex toys," she shook her head as she recalled that event. "Me and my friends were roaming around the shop and looking at different toys. I didn't notice when I got separated from them. I saw this plastic or… maybe it was silicon, foot with a hole under it. I kept turning it over and over thinking how someone could find this sexy when I felt someone leaning against my back. 'It's for people who have a foot fetish' someone said from behind. I turned around instantly and was captured in his amused grey eyes. Our story started from there," Ana **[of this earth]** smiled.

"That is so sweet and interesting,"Ana **[Christian's wife]** snickered.

"Yeah. It was one hell of a journey, but I love him so much. I died every day when he was in coma. Everyone urged me to let him go, but I couldn't. How could I? I had vowed to be with him in sickness, and in health. He's my everything. Things are so confusing now… but as long as I have him, I don't care how messed up my life gets," tears rolled down Ana's **[of this earth]** face.

"You have him, Ana. You just have to have patience. Even in his subconscious mind, you're his. He knows it. I think he created those other personalities so that he can give you all the love in the world as he had missed years with you. Once he's sure that you'll love him in any way or any form, he will be back to normal again. Till then…enjoy," Ana **[Christian's wife]** winked making the other Ana giggle.

.

"They are gone," Jason/Christian **[of this Earth]** stated scratching his head. "Should we watch a movie? I GOT IT! How about we watch porn?!" he suggested excitedly.

"Porn?! Really?" Christian **[Ana's husband]** asked, amused.

"I also have videos of my Ana. We can watch those too," Jason offered like a good host.

"No… no thanks," Christian **[Ana's husband]** said hastily. "Porn is good. We can watch that."

"Which genre do you prefer? BDSM, hentai, schoolgirl, librarian, anal, bestiality, anime…" Jason continued to list of with an excited smile.

Christian's **[Ana's husband]** eyes widened though he stayed silent as Jason kept on talking about porn as he played some anal porn."Wow!" he thought with a sigh.

.

The next earth the couple visited had milder surprises than the previous two. In this earth, Christian was a poor college student who worked part time at a diner. Ana was a rich business woman who was a regular customer of that diner. Their love had bloomed from there. Christian and Ana **[the main characters]** had nothing to do other than observe in this earth.

The couple visited 17 different earths with 17 different versions of their story. Some of the versions were really messed up and some of them were really sweet. Finally, the power source dropped them back to their office party. When they had vanished Christian had been wearing a black tux and Ana was wearing a silver dress. When they reappeared, Christian was wearing a blue three piece suit with light color checkered shirt and grey tie. Ana was wearing a blue lace cocktail dress with silver purse, diamond bracelet, and diamond earrings. On the last earth they had visited, Christian **[of that earth]** was the President and the couple was at the President's private party.

Astriel approached the couple with Grace and Carrick. As soon as he saw his son and his wife, he narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Oh my! Why did you change your clothes?" Grace asked.

"Um… your son was getting a little frisky. Our clothes were ruined with…um …." Ana glanced at her boobs with a sheepish smile.

Carrick smirked at his son and teased, "Really, son?"

"What can I say? My wife is irresistible," Christian beamed at his parents as he wrapped his arm around his wife, and placed a kiss on the side of her forehead.

"We're going home, son. The party was amazing. Astriel, it was a pleasure to meet you," Grace said with a pleasant smile.

"Trust me, Grace, the pleasure was all mine. It was an honor to meet you guys," Astriel replied honestly.

"See you all Sunday. I want you all to arrive at the house in the morning this weekend instead of evening. We'll have a family day," Grace demanded.

"We'll be there, Grace," Ana smiled at her mother-in-law.

"Bring Caleb and the others too," Grace added.

"Sure. Our house will be complete soon. I'd really love to have a barbeque party there with the whole family and as many kids as possible," Ana looked at Christian for his opinion.

"I love the idea," he said with a grin.

"That would be lovely, dear. Let me know if you need any help, okay?" Grace offered.

"Of course, Grace. See you guys soon."

With pleasant smiles, Carrick and Grace left. As soon as the couple vanished from their view, Astriel turned around and gave his son a blank look. "What did you do?" he asked. Christian paled and Ana started snickering.

.

.

 **A/N: Finally the multiverse is finished. It was fun to write but oh so exhausting! At least I'm satisfied with the end result. You guys were amazing and really loved this part. Hope you would continue to love this story and leave a review 3**


	48. Chapter 48

**DISCLAIMER:** **Sebastian, Claude, plots and characters of FSOG, Beelzebub, or OHHC are not mine. The plot of this story and more than half the characters are mine!**

 **Thanks so much to my awesome Beta, Ninkita.**

 **Chapter 48:**

 **.**

After apologizing to his father repeatedly and promising that he would be careful with his power from that very minute, Christian was finally able to excuse himself from his biological father. Ana had left the pair and had a teasing smile on her lips when her husband returned. "You left me there!" he accused with a pout.

"You deserved the scolding," Ana replied with an amused smile.

"You mean little thing!" Christian muttered wrapping his arms around her waist and rubbing his nose against hers. "Let's go home," he suggested.

"Yes please," Ana nodded eagerly before placed a smacking kiss on his lips, making him grin widely.

They returned home in two hours and both sighed in relief. It must have been only a few hours for others, but for Christian and Ana, it had been weeks before they were reuniting with their family. Hope, Augustus, Alistair, Caleb, Liam, Nicolas, Jose, Tom, and Bill were all gathered in the living room sharing funny stories. Sebastian was with the kids as well, making woolen socks for the twins. Ana ran up to her babies and gave each of them tight hugs and kisses to the older ones and then took the twins with her so that she could feed them to reconnect. Christian also hugged the boys before he took Hope in his arms and cuddled with her.

"My little angel! Daddy missed you so, so much," he said giving butterfly kisses to his daughter.

"Silly, daddy! What's going on?" Hope asked, giggling.

"Christian? There's something different about you. Did something happen?" Sebastian inquired with a frown.

"Let Ana join us. We'll share what happened," Christian huffed a laugh. "I missed you guys," he said to everyone else in the room. "I realized how lucky I am to have you all," he added.

"You have only been gone for 6 hours," Nicolas stated, scratching his head in confusion.

"I think….it has been longer for them," Caleb said with narrowed eyes.

Ana returned 45 minutes later. She had changed into an emerald silk two piece short pajamas with vintage Victoria's Secret emerald green robe. Christian also went and returned 20 minutes later after changing into a pair of emerald plaid pajama pants and black sleeveless Adidas tee.

"Can we now get to know why you both are acting so weird?" Caleb demanded restlessly.

"You're acting like you haven't seen us in weeks. What happened, Mom? Dad?" Jose asked.

Christian went to answer when his eyes fell on the twins. "What the hell are they wearing?" he laughed.

"It was funny," Ana shrugged as she cuddled up to his side and dropped a kiss on Hope's head. She had dressed the twins into white onesies that said 'double' and 'trouble' on each onesie respectively.

"Anyways, Astriel was telling us a story about how I should be careful when I wish for something and what kind of trouble he landed in because of this. He left us to talk to someone, when I randomly….carelessly said that if the multiverse was real, I would like to see other versions of us," he gestured towards his wife sheepishly. "The very next second… a power source appeared and we were pulled away from this earth and dropped in some other earth."

"That means the multiverse theory is real!?" Caleb exclaimed excitedly. "Man, that is awesome! I could do so many experiments with this," he grinned as he jumped off the couch.

The other boys coordinately coughed out "NERD!" before they smirked at Caleb. "You nerdiness is showing, brother," they teased. Caleb narrowed his eyes at his brothers, before huffing and sitting back on his seat.

"So….you met your gangbangers?" Bill asked thoughtfully. It was unfortunate that Christian was taking a sip of water at that very moment. At Bill's question, he spit out the water and started coughing.

"It's 'doppelganger,' you idiot," Tom hissed at his younger brother as the others started snickering.

Ana hid her face against Christian's back as she also continued to giggle. Christian controlled his urge to laugh, and answered Bill, "Yes, Bill, we met our…. doppelgangers."

"That's so neat!" Bill stated decisively.

.

.

.

An hour later, Christian laid on their king size bed with a relieved sigh. The phrase 'home sweet home' finally made sense to him. The soft sound of footsteps made Christian open his eyes and peer at the door. His daughter was peeking from the doorway. "Angel? Didn't I just tuck you in?" Christian asked with an amused smirk.

"You did, daddy. I just forgotted to tell you something," Hope said entering the room with a bashful smile.

"What is it, my sweet girl?" Christian asked picking up his daughter and placing her on his lap.

"I realized today…that you never gived me flowers," Hope pouted, "That's just so mean, daddy. You should give me flowers too."

"Flowers?" Christian peeked at his daughter curiously.

"Yeah. Carly's daddy gives her flower whenever he gets flower for her mommy," Hope informed.

"How about you and I go to town tomorrow for a daddy-daughter date? I will buy you flowers, we'll go shopping, there's also a fair that we can visit. What do you think?" Christian suggested. He wanted to spend time with his daughter. He had missed her a lot in last few weeks.

"That would be great, daddy! Thank you. I love you, daddy," Hope kissed her father's cheek as she beamed excitedly.

"I love you, my angel. Now, let me tuck you in.…again," Christian carried his daughter to her room and tucked her in.

On his way back to the room, he decided to check on the other kids one more time. He checked 5-6 rooms before he arrived at Dusk's room. Opening the door, Christian felt his eyes widening in shock. He found that Dusk was butt naked, standing with the support of his toddler bed, and peeing all over his dinosaur figurines. "Um…Dusk? Baby boy, what are you doing?" Christian asked.

"Da dah!" Dusk replied with a serious expression.

"He's saying that his dinosaurs were thirsty," Claude stated from beside the hedgehog cage.

Christian gave Claude a blank look before turning to the toddler who hadn't grown up even a little from the first time they met. "Time to go to sleep, kiddo. Your dinosaurs will be fine," Christian picked Dusk up and cleaned him before he tucked him in. He placed the headphones on the baby's head and turned on the heavy metal music that worked as Dusk's lullaby. Dusk blinked heavily a few times before he closed his eyes and started snoring softly. "Did he have an 'annual pee day' or something recently? Anyways…. Claude, why isn't Dusk growing like normal kids? I mean…he looks the same as he did 13 months ago," Christian asked.

"Time works differently for the Prince of Hell and his children," Claude replied.

"Prince of Hell…right." Christian rolled his eyes at the other man and left the room. He wondered if Claude and Sebastian would act like teenage girls in Justin Bieber's concert if Lucifer ever came to take his son back. He was smirking at his own thought when he bumped into Nicolas and Bill. "Hi…why are you guys still in the manor and not in your individual dorms? Its Thursday tomorrow… which means school day," Christian asked raising his eyebrow at the pair. He found them suspicious, because Nicolas and Bill usually argued with each other whenever they were together, but at the moment they looked like they were planning something…together.

"Hey dad…" Nicolas greeted with a fake smile as he kept nudging Bill with his elbow. Christian grew even more suspicious.

Bill huffed and muttered 'what a fucking pussy!' before he straightened and said, "Dad, its mom's birthday 3 days later. We want you to take us shopping for mom's birthday gift."

"It's Ana's birthday this Saturday? Yes of course, I'll take you guys shopping. Um…I'm taking Hope on a daddy-daughter date tomorrow. How about I take you boys the day after tomorrow?" Christian suggested.

Both boys beamed widely. "That'll work. Thanks, dad."

Christian frowned suddenly. "Why did you guys look so….hesitant to ask though?"

"It's just…it's mom's first birthday after your wedding. We didn't want to irritate you or interrupt anything," Nicolas confessed with a shy smile.

Christian smiled at the boys, "I'd like to plan a party for your mom. I would need all your help. Can you let the others know about it? We'll get together tomorrow evening at the library for the planning, okay?"

"You got it," the boys grinned before they wished him 'goodnight' and left.

.

.

.

The next morning, Ana dressed her daughter in a cream color sweater, black tie, beige color knee high toddler boots, beige color wool scarf, and beige color cat-ear hair band. Hope chose a pair of sunglasses with a cheeky grin to add to her outfit. Christian dressed in a pair of black jeans, cream color sweater, and brown leather shoes. Hope smiled widely when she saw that she matched with her father. The whole day Christian and Hope spent having fun in Seattle. He also took Hope shopping for Ana's birthday gift. After all, as a dad it was his job to get gifts on behalf of his children for his wife. After lunch, the dad-daughter pair went to visit the fair where Christian won Hope a teddy bear as a reminder of their day out.

The next day, Christian took the P5 (Prefect five) and Bill shopping. The boys bought various things for Ana's gift. Only Nicolas and Bill couldn't decide what to buy for Ana. In the end, they decided that they would buy Ana two outfits; one semi formal and the other formal. Nicolas bought a hot pink and navy blue short cocktail dress with a sweetheart neckline with matching pink shoes, and hot pink and navy blue clutch. Bill spent two hours going from store to store in search of the 'perfect' dress for his mom. Another hour after that Christian, Caleb, Tom, Liam, and Jose were sitting in the waiting room while Nicolas and Bill tried on various formal dresses to figure out which one would look good on Ana.

"Weirdest shopping experience….ever!" Caleb grumbled.

"Whose idea was it that they should try on the dresses?" Tom asked, irritated.

"How was I supposed to know that they would take me literally?! I was just being sarcastic, man," Liam folded his arms over his chest and glared in the direction of the changing rooms.

"People are giving us weird looks," Caleb stated, glancing around uneasily.

"Boys, let's….not give them hard time, okay?" Christian sighed. He had thought that his sister, Mia, was indecisive during shopping. He was wrong. Nicolas and Bill were worse. Finally, Bill decided on a yellow off-shoulder mermaid dress with black clutch, and 6 inch black and gold heels. Everybody sighed in relief when they managed to get out of that store.

Everyone spent the two days before Ana's birthday arranging everything for her birthday party. Caleb and Liam were in charge of inviting Ana's friends. Jose and Nicolas's job was arranging the school's version of the birthday function. Bill's job was helping Claude decorate the manor. Sebastian's job was the food arrangement and cakes. Tom's job was to distract Ana. Christian's job was to invite his parents and siblings, get the children ready for the party, and to make sure that everything was working smoothly.

The day of Ana's birthday started with Christian bringing Ana breakfast in bed, followed by some hot birthday sex. He sent Ana out of the island to her parents' house with Hope, the twins and Tom, so that she could spend some time with her parents. She was their only child after all. The Greys arrived on the island around 11 am and started helping the kids with the decoration. Grace was in heaven as she got to spend so much time with the lovely children of the manor. Mia started showing the little girls how to do their hair in fancy hairstyles, and they got so excited by it that a band gathered around Mia eagerly. Carrick kept the male children who were too small to help busy with a football game. As soon as Elliot and Andrea arrived, Elliot joined Carrick, and Andrea started helping Anthony in wrapping the gifts. Soon the rest of Ana's friends also joined and started helping with the decorations and other arrangements.

"I'm telling you… mom will looooooovvvvveee these balloons," Christian heard Bill talking before he even entered the manor. A smile graced his face as he recalled that he had heard Bill saying something similar during Hope's birthday. He had gone to check on the food arrangements. Entering the manor he found that half of the manor was decorated with multicolor balloons. He saw Bill poking a stoic Claude and urging him to use black balloons. "Claude, I think Bill is right. Those black balloons will bring all the colors together nicely," he said to the other man. Nodding, Claude took the black balloons from Bill and started adding them.

Bill beamed happily and skipped over to Christian. "Thanks, dad. Did you manage to get everything done?" he inquired.

"Yes, almost everything is done. Can you help me with the pets though?"

"Yes of course," Bill agreed happily.

"I forgot to assign someone to get the pets ready. Can you do that while I go and start helping the children?" Christian inquired.

"On it!" Bill saluted enthusiastically and ran out.

"Taylor!" Christian called his CPO.

"Yes, Mr. Grey?"

"Taylor, I need help in dressing the children. Can you go and get every kid in the ball room? I'll wait in there with their new clothes."

"Right away, Christian," Taylor smiled reassuringly and went to gather the kids.

.

Taylor had managed to send most of the children towards the ballroom. Only a few were left. He told the older kids to go to the ballroom before heading towards Dusk's room. Opening the room, he was startled. A small shocked scream escaped his mouth. Dusk, who was playing on the floor, turned to look at him curiously. Taylor opened his mouth a few times but no sound came out.

"Da?" Dusk asked tilting his head adorably. He was naked, but that was not what scared Taylor. It was the toy the baby was playing with…. it was an anatomy skeleton muscle model.

He was an adult but that model had scared him out of his wits. Taking a deep breath to collect himself, Taylor said softly, "Hey Dusk…um… Christian is waiting in the ballroom for you."

"Daaaa," Dusk nodded like he understood. He started to crawl towards the door only to pause beside Taylor. He handed Taylor the skeleton muscle model and continued crawling.

Taylor stared at the model in his hand in disbelief. "Who the hell bought a baby…. this as a toy? Are they crazy?!" he grumbled placing the toy in the crib. He finally noticed that the walls of the room had skeletons stenciled on them. Some of them even had blood pouring out of their vacant eyes. Freaked out beyond reason, Taylor hurried out of the room. "What the fucking hell!?" he huffed as he hurried to find his boss.

Christian was handing bags of clothes to each kid and telling them to change for the party. The younger kids, who were unable to change themselves, were given helpers to help change. Taylor joined Christian with a troubled frown on his face. Christian noticed his reaction but didn't ask about it until all the kids were given their clothes. Dusk was sitting on the floor with his back resting against Christian's legs as he poked at the bag of clothes curiously.

"Yeah… tonight you'll need to wear clothes, kiddo," Christian stated with a smirk. Looking up at him, Dusk gave him a dirty look. "Yeah, if I have to glue them to your skin… I will, kid. You're not getting naked at the party tonight," Christian added in challenge. Dusk's frown deepened. He threw the bag of clothes at Christian, and hurriedly crawled out of the room.

Christian laughed at the baby's reaction before turning towards his bodyguard. "Why do you look so troubled?"

"Mr. Grey… Christian, when I went to Dusk's room to call him…. I noticed that all his toys and room decorations are inappropriate. They are really scary and not suitable for kids," Taylor complained.

"Eh… Taylor, don't worry about it. Dusk… he is a little different. He likes gory stuff," Christian stated lamely. He couldn't possible tell his bodyguard that Dusk was Lucifer's son, after all. He knew that it was not normal to have gory stuff in a baby's nursery.

"But Christian…" Taylor tried to protest, but Christian stopped him with a wave of his hand.

"Dude, calm down, okay? Don't worry about Dusk. As his foster father, if I'm not worried, you shouldn't be either," Christian stated sternly. Hiding the truth was more important than tending to Taylor's unnecessary concerns.

Aggravated, Taylor nodded stiffly and got out of the room. "Something is definitely not right here. I'll find whatever it is Christian is trying to hide from me," he promised himself.

.

The party started at 6 pm when Ana arrived with her parents. Christian had told them to keep Ana away from the island till that time. Tom, Hope and the twins were with Ana when they entered the manor. Hope ran up to her dad excitedly.

"Daddy, decotion is so beautiful," Hope stated grinning widely as she kept looking around.

"Everyone helped, angel. Did you have fun with mom?" Christian asked his daughter.

"Yeah, daddy. We had lotsa fun," Hope nodded.

Christian placed his daughter down and pulled his wife to him. "Happy birthday, love. So… what do you think?" he gestured towards all the arrangements.

"I love it, babe. This is so amazing. Thank you for the party and the treat this morning. You managed the manor well. I'm impressed," Ana smirked.

"I learned from the best after all," Christian retorted with a wink.

.

Two hours into the party, the parental unit, the adults, and the kids separated. Ana's parents, Christian's parents, and Christian's grandparents all were gathered in the ballroom where Claude was entertaining them with classic music. Ana and Christian were gathered with their friends in the living room and chatting about various things. The kids were in the music room where Sebastian was looking after them and entertaining them.

"Okay, I've some news that I would like to share with you all," Luis announced with an excited grin. As everyone turned their attention to him, he announced, "I'm planning on buying a vacation home in Connecticut. I saw a few houses and I think I found the one I want to buy."

"That's great, Luis! Congrats, dude," Ana exclaimed happily. They all knew that buying a vacation home with his own money was Luis's teenage dream. Even though he was a trust fund baby, he worked hard. "This calls for a celebration," she declared.

"I agree. As soon as you buy the house and have everything else sorted, we're all going on a vacation there," Jace stated, grinning widely.

"I would love nothing more," Luis grinned proudly.

As everyone started congratulating Luis, Christian asked Ana why it was such a big deal. Elliot also leaned in curiously. Ever since Christian and Ana's wedding, Ana's friends had also become Christian and Elliot's friends. "Well, even though Luis is a trust fund baby, when he was a teenager, he decided to make some goals in his life. One of those goals was that he would work hard and then he will buy a vacation home with his hard earned money," Ana explained.

"What does he do again?" Elliot inquired.

"Oh…. He works as a finance officer in Steele Corporation," Andrea answered with a proud smile.

"What other goals does he have?" Christian asked.

"He wants to pay for his first child's college fees with his own money," Ana replied.

"But… he's single… isn't it?" Elliot asked, confused.

"When they come..." Andrea said with a laugh, but she had to turn her face away as she grimaced. She noticed that she'd been having pain in her back since the afternoon. It was still mild so didn't bother to tell anyone.

"I sure hope by the time everything gets ready at your vacation home, Andy's kid will be here and would already be old enough to be left with his/her grandparents," Ryan said with a smile but frowned when he noticed Andrea twitching. He was a nurse and seeing his friend uncomfortable, his medical training was telling him that her baby would arrive soon. "Andy, are you in labor?" he asked, straight forward.

"What!? Are you? Why didn't you tell us?" all their friends started gathering around Andrea, worried.

"Ryan, I don't know if it's labor but….." Andrea winced and whimpered slightly as her belly tightened. "I started having back pain a few hours ago," she confessed.

"T-th-the b-ba-baby is coming!?" Elliot started stuttering.

"Dude, calm down. Guys, let's take Andrea to the hospital," Christian suggested.

"Andy, would you mind if I check to see if you have dilated or not?" Ryan asked affectionately. He was an only child and had always loved his friends like his brothers and sisters. Andrea nodded instantly. Ana, Ryan, and Marie took Andrea to an empty bedroom where Ryan checked to find that Andrea was already 6cm dilated. "Hospital it is," he informed.

.

.

.

Two months later

It was two days before Christmas. Christian, Ana, Hope, Augustus, Alistair, Elliot, Andrea, their 2 month old son, Jayden, and Astriel were all gathered in the Grey manor for an early Christmas as all of them would be at the island on the day of Christmas. Jayden Matthew Grey had been born after an 18 hour long labor, the day after Ana's birthday. This was the first time Elliot and Andrea had managed to join the family as it took them a lot of time to manage their lives with a baby. They had every kind of help from their friends and family, and they were really, truly grateful for them. Even Astriel had offered to babysit for them.

"I can't believe how much our lives have changed. This one year had been a blessing," Grace stated as she beamed.

"I agree, Gracy. This family has flourished like a lovely flower," Grace's father, Theodore said with a proud papa smile. "And thanks to my grandsons, we now have lots of great grandchildren to dote on."

"I know, right. There are so many of them to spoil," Elizabeth, Christian's grandmother squealed. "Ana dear, hope you don't mind, but Theodore and I bought Christmas gifts for the manor's children as well," she informed.

"Why would I mind, Grandma? I always wanted them to have a family. You're helping me in that cause. I'm really grateful to this family for accepting my other children like they were my biological children. Thank you."

"Daddy, Auggy and Ally pooped," Hope announced loudly as she ran up to her father.

"That means it's time to change them into their Christmas clothes. Wanna help daddy?" Christian asked his daughter with a smile.

"Yup," Hope nodded excitedly.

"Hey, Elliot, let's go!" Christian called his brother.

"Whyyyyy?!" Elliot whined tiredly.

Smirking at his brother, Christian turned towards Andrea. "Would it be okay if I changed Jayden's clothes too?" he asked.

"That would be really helpful. Thank you, Mr. Grey…um…Christian," Andrea winced a little. She still had a hard time calling him by his given name personally as she was still his assistant. Christian gave her a teasing smile before leaving the room.

"OMG! I still have a hard time believing my eyes. Christian is such as hands-on father," Mia squealed.

"Yeah. My man is really amazing," Ana smiled at the thought of her husband.

Christian changed Augustus into 3 piece cotton red all-star bodysuit, white coverall & footed pants set with red-white woolen shoes. He changed Alistair into a 3 piece cotton red varsity jacket, white bodysuit & jeans set with red-white woolen shoes. He then changed Jayden into 3 piece cotton black and green coverall onesies, bodysuit, and pants set with black socks and green woolen shoes. Christian also changed Hope into a red knitted woolen dress with black and white leggings, white headband, and red ankle boots. They returned to the living room with the freshly dressed babies. He sat beside his wife as Grace started distributing gifts to everyone.

Ana handed Grace and Elizabeth two jewelry boxes with a slight smile on her face. "It's from your grandchildren," she informed them.

Both women beamed as they opened their gifts. They both were given charm bracelets with four charms representing each grandchild and great grandchild; two peas in a pod representing Augustus and Alistair, a butterfly charm representing Hope, a teddy bear charm representing Jayden, and a Christmas tree charm representing their first Christmas together. Elizabeth and Grace hugged Ana and Andrea tightly. "Thank you so much," they whispered as happy tears shined in their eyes.

"Next gift is for Andrea and Elliot," Carrick said with a smile as he handed Elliot an envelope. Opening the envelope curiously Elliot's eyes started getting bigger.

"What is it?" Andrea inquired.

"My parents want to pay for our wedding," Elliot grinned at his parents. "Dad, mom, you didn't have to do this," he whined, embarrassed.

"I agree," Andrea nodded, "We would've been alright with a small wedding."

"We don't care what kind of wedding you plan on having…..we're paying for it," Grace told them affectionately.

"That's…. that's really sweet of you… thank you," Andrea whispered as tears flood down her cheek. With an affectionate smile, Ana hugged her best friend. She knew why Andrea was being this emotional. Andrea had always thought that she would get married in a courthouse or something like that because she was an orphan. She had never dared to dream about a big wedding. Now with this gift, she could dream about a small, but normal wedding.

"I also have a gift for you," Ana said with a mischievous smile.

"Ana… what did you do now?" Andrea whined. She was used to getting expensive gifts from her friends, no matter how much she protested.

"It's not just from me. It's from all of our friends and me. Here," Ana handed her an envelope.

Opening the envelope, Andrea gasped. "Oh my…" she trailed off as she froze.

"What is it, dear?"Elizabeth asked curiously.

"Yeah, what is it?" Mia added as she vibrated excitedly from her seat.

"Our friends and I will buy Andrea her wedding dress and the bridesmaids' dresses. This is her Christmas gift from us friends," Ana informed.

"That's a really well thought-out gift, Ana," Grace praised.

"Ana...I..." Andrea sniffed before she pulled her best friend in for a tight hug. "Thank you so much," she whimpered.

"Oh baby, it's okay. I love you…. We all love you," Ana hugged her best friend back.

"Andrea, Elliot, your Christmas gift from me is…. a paid vacation. You both can choose any place in the world for your honeymoon and I'll pay for it. And not only that, Ana and I will keep Jayden with us so that you can have some alone time," Christian informed with a smile.

"Christian, that's great, bro. Thanks a lot. Okay…it's our turn," Elliot announced. "Here you go. This is for my pretty niece and my handsome nephews," he handed Christian a picture.

"Picture of a tree house?" Christian asked, puzzled as he handed his wife the picture.

Rolling his eyes at his brother's confused reaction, Elliot clarified, "I built that tree house with my own hands in the back of your new house."

"Oh! Elliot! This is so beautiful. The kids would really love it," Ana exclaimed happily. "Thank you," she gave the picture to Hope and explained what it was.

"Really, uncle Elly? It's our tree house?" Hope asked jumping up from her seat and running up to her uncle.

"Yes, munchkin," Elliot grinned.

"THANK YOU, UNCLE! YOU'RE THA BEST!" Hope threw herself in Elliot's arm and hugged him tightly. "Uncle Elly, can Jayden also play with us in the tree house?" she asked pulling back.

"Yes he can but when he's older, okay?"

"Yay! Auntie Andy, look," Hope ran to Andrea to show her the picture.

"Here, little brother, your Christmas gift," Elliot handed Christian a packet with a mischievous smile on his face.

Giving him a suspicious look, Christian opened the packet carefully. He glared at his brother as he pulled out a few multicolor see-through boxer-briefs. "Really?!" he stated dryly.

"What?! I thought you and Ana might enjoy them," Elliot started snickering. Everyone started snickering at Christian's reaction.

"I love them. Thanks," Ana stated with a smirk.

"See…she loved them. You're welcome, Ana," Elliot smirked at his brother who was rolling his eyes. "Here's your gift," Elliot handed her an envelope. "It's a $500 Victoria's Secret gift card. I thought my brother should get to enjoy too," he looked really proud of his gift.

"Thanks, Elliot, that was really thoughtful….though the fact that you think about your brother and my… 'x' life is a little disturbing," Ana stated with a wry smile.

"He put a lot of thought into his gag gifts," Andrea informed, rolling her eyes.

"Would you mind if I go next?" Astriel asked hesitantly. He didn't want to over step.

"Sure. Go on," Grace urged him with a smile.

"My first gift is for Christian and Ana. Here," Astriel placed a small sized box in Ana's hands.

Opening the box, Ana found an ink pot inside along with a small parchment paper. 'Holy ink' was written on the paper. Understanding the meaning behind the gift, Ana gave Astriel a huge smile. "This means a lot, Astriel. Thank you. We… we will make sure we use it," she said with mischievous smile.

"What is it?" Mia asked curiously.

"Sorry, it's kinda private," Ana gave her an apologetic look.

Astriel then gave everyone else some really thoughtful gifts that everyone loved. But it was the kids who got the most gifts from him. After everyone was finished exchanging gifts, they headed to the dining room. Their dinner was Christmas themed and the weather outside also contributed to that. Hope was the one who noticed that it had started snowing again outside. Excitedly, she pointed it out.

"Wanna have a snow fight?" Christian asked his parents with a mischievous smile.

"Hell yeah!" Elliot cheered excitedly.

"Language!" Elizabeth scolded her older grandson before turning towards Christian. "It's been so long since I had a snow fight!" she giggled.

"What are we waiting for then?" Theodor asked.

Finishing their dinner quickly, everyone went outside. It was Grace who started the snow fight by throwing a snowball at her father. "You're so dead, little girl!" Theodore narrowed his eyes before throwing a snowball in Grace's direction.

Grace was faster though, so she ducked. The snowball hit Elliot instead. "GRANDPA!" he exclaimed. Soon, everyone was involved in a snow fight.

"Let's take the babies inside. They might catch a cold," Ana suggested to Andrea after a while.

Laughing, Andrea nodded. She shook off the excess snow off of her hair and the girls went inside. They brushed the snow off of the babies and dried them off before placing them in the room with the heater on. Ana went to the kitchen and started making hot chocolate for everyone. When everyone returned from outside, they all had huge smiles on their faces. Ana handed them towels before they headed to the living room. A few minutes later, Ana came back with the hot chocolates. Christian and Hope were sitting on the piano bench playing Christmas carols. Christian had recently taught her those. Everyone smiled as they basked in the warmth of satisfaction.

.

.

.

The Greys arrived on the island on Christmas Eve. The children were really excited because it was their first Christmas with a father figure and instead of one, they had two sets of grandparents to dote on them all. The Greys and the Trevelyans had bought hundreds of gifts for the kids of the manor. Mia alone had bought clothes for all the infants in one single shopping trip. They were all really hyped up to spend the Christmas with the kids. Sebastian and Claude had decorated the manor with fairy lights. Those who did not take part in any of the traditions, helped with everything so that the other kids could enjoy them. There were five Christmas trees in the manor and the children had lots of fun decorating them.

When it was time for the presents, everyone gathered in the ballroom. Ana and Christian sat by the Christmas trees and started giving the gifts away. They had separated the boys' and girls' gifts under two trees so that there was enough room to keep the gifts. Suddenly Bill started arguing with one of the kids about who should have the gift first. Tom and Caleb tried to separate them, but neither were listening.

"Bill, honey! He's younger than you. Should you really be arguing with him?" Ana asked with a sigh.

"But I'm cuter!" Bill protested.

"Oh Bill! Why are you such as bad kid?" Nicolas stated scornfully.

Bill inhaled deeply before saying, "I'm bad, and that's good. I will never be good, and that's not bad. There's no one I'll rather be than me."

The adults stared at him in shocked silence…. especially Ana and Christian. They never knew he saw himself like this. "Oh Bill, honey!" Ana whispered sadly.

"Mom, don't fall for that," Tom stated bluntly. "He just watched 'Wreck it Ralph' this morning and has been quoting lines from that movie all day," he informed, rolling his eyes at his brother's antics.

"I did," Bill confessed with a grin. "But did you have to say it now? I was going to get my gift first after all," he glared at his older brother.

"Mom, Dad, ignore him," Caleb stated, shaking his head. "Let's get back to the gift distributing," he suggested.

After the gifts were distributed and opened, everyone was drinking hot chocolate when Christian approached Sebastian and Claude, who were with Dusk in Dusk's room. "Hey guys! Why didn't you three join us in the ballroom?" he asked curiously. The looks he got in answer confused him. "What?!" he asked.

"Did you actually forget?" Claude asked in disbelief.

"I forgot what?" Christian asked as he handed Sebastian, Claude and Dusk their gift boxes.

"It seems you've forgotten that… we're demons and master Dusk is the son of the Prince of Hell….AKA unholy beings. We don't celebrate religious functions," Sebastian reminded with a smirk.

"Oh… shit!" Christian felt like an idiot. He had actually forgotten about that. He'd been living with these people for close to a year now, and they just seemed normal to him..…as normal as someone could be with supernatural powers. He then wondered how the definition of 'normal' had changed in his dictionary. Chuckling at his inner monologue, he urged the three, "I got you gifts. Just open them."

Sebastian opened his gift first and gasped. There were 8 kittens inside the box. "Kittens!" he whimpered as his eyes glossed over. "You….you got me kittens! Best son-in-law…ever!" he exclaimed as he pulled Christian into a tight hug. Awkwardly, Christian patted on his back and pulled back to let him enjoy his kittens.

Claude opened his gift and was pleasantly surprised. Christian had given him boxes of six different flavors of tea along with a teapot and customized mug. He smiled ever so slightly and gave Christian a nod. "Thank you," he said, keeping his face blank, even though he was pleased that Christian knew him well enough to know how much he loved tea. Christian gave him a smile before turning towards the little guy.

"Your turn, Dusk," Christian urged.

"Da?" Dusk asked suspiciously.

"Why don't you open it and see for yourself?" Christian suggested. Dusk opened his gift box and found three boxes of customized spooky cloth diapers and various infant clothes with skulls on them. Dusk's eyes widened in surprise. "Like them, do you?" Christian asked smugly. Dusk jumped in Christian's arms and hugged him tightly. He was super happy with his gifts.

"Well played," Sebastian smirked at his son-in-law. Claude also had an amused smirk on his face.

The kids had organized a talent show where almost everyone participated. By the time it was bed time, everyone had had the best Christmas so far. The Greys and the Trevelyans had left on the last ferry. Other than Hope, the P5, Bill, Christian, and Ana, everyone had retired to their beds. They started chatting about random things when suddenly Tom was jerked hard by something.

"What the…," Tom shook his head and turned to look behind him, but there was no one.

"What just happened?" Ana inquired, "You okay, Tommy?"

"Yeah…just…..forget it… So as I was saying then…" they went back to chat when it happened again.

"Okay… what the hell was that?" Liam asked frowning.

"I think…. I think it's your wings…" Caleb trailed off.

"Let's see," Nicolas stated excitedly before he jumped up and went up to Tom. In one swift pull he pulled off Tom's oversized t-shirt.

"Dude! Give a guy some warnings before you start taking his clothes off!" Tom exclaimed.

"Sorry… but I think Caleb was right. Mom, look," Nicolas pointed at Tom's back.

Ana and Christian went to stand behind Tom and found that his wings were moving under his skin. Ana pinched a section of the skin and helped the wings out of his back. Tom sighed in relief as his wings finally came out and stopped squirming around under his skin. "Haven't you been stretching your wings, son?" Ana asked.

"Meh…it's such a bother. I've been busy with school, Prefect duties, Earldom duties and my music. I didn't have time to waste on these useless things," Tom replied with a tired sigh.

"Oh baby! You boys really need a long vacation," Ana sighed because she knew how hard all of them worked. "Why don't you six go and stay at our house in Seattle? Christian, Hope, the twins, and I will join you guys on the 31st," she suggested.

"That actually sounds good. It has been a tiring few months," Jose muttered.

"Alright then. I'll ask Sebastian to go with you boys tomorrow morning. Tom, you can stretch out your wings there, since there'll be no one around for miles. Everyone, make sure to pack your things tonight before going to bed. You can go early in the morning," Christian said affectionately.

"Thanks, dad," Caleb yawned out. Soon the boys also retreated to their rooms.

"So….I have another gift for you," Ana said with a teasing smile. She had gifted Christian five different sets of diamond tie pin and cufflinks.

"Another present?" Christian inquired with a smile.

"Yeah. I'm going to prepare for it now. Come to our room in about 30 minutes, okay?"

"You got it."

With a smile Ana ran off in her chiffon sundress. The dress came to her mid thighs. Her skin was bare from mid-thigh to her toes. She'd worn a dress, because it was freezing outside and it made perfect sense to her. Christian shook his head at his wife's strange habit of wearing thin clothes in cold weather. He sometimes felt cold watching her in those thin dresses. It's not like he didn't love watching her in those small dresses, but he would get too frustrated to enjoy the view. It was nothing but sheer stubbornness on her part that made her wear those thin dresses instead of warm clothes.

.

Thirty minutes later, Christian entered their bedroom and was surprised to see that the room was decorated with candles and rose petals. He took a seat in the Simba love seat and waited for his wife. Suddenly, music started, causing him to open his eyes. There she was… in a white sheer belly dancer's outfit along with matching veil covering the lower part of her face. She looked exquisitely delicate and alluring at the same time, like an angel of Babylon. Christian was entranced, unable to take his eyes from her. She started dancing to some Arabic music. Her dance was meant to inflame the senses and her movements were sensually graceful. Her dance included flowing, sinuous movements in which her body was in continuous motion, as she used them to interpret melodic lines, lyrical sections in the music, and modulated to express complex instrumental improvisations. She also used staccato movements to punctuate the music or accent a beat. Christian's throat had dried as the performance continued. He couldn't figure out if it was just the dance that made him want to possess her so badly or was it the fact that this sensual woman was his wife?

As the song came to an end, Christian was almost at the edge of his seat, but then another song started and it was softer than the previous one and more seductive. He didn't know what the lyrics of those songs meant. The singer could be singing about cheese, but Christian was too mesmerized by his wife to care. As the second song came to an end, Ana stopped in time with the music before breathing rapidly.

"So… did you like your Christmas gift?" she asked her husband.

Next thing Ana knew, Christian literally pounced on her, wrapping his arms tightly around her. They crashed to the floor, Christian's hand coming up to cradle the back of Ana's head at the last moment. Their lips crushed together after her veil was ripped off. A guttural groan tore from Christian's chest at the sensation. His tongue swept across Ana's lips, causing her to part them, moaning when his tongue entered her mouth. Christian pulled back far enough to look at her and brushed his hand down Ana's face, his eyes wide with wonderment.

"You're a living, breathing sin," he breathed out. "So sexy!" he muttered.

Ana answered by pulling him down to kiss her again. Christian kneed Ana's legs apart, and began to grind against her centre. Ana purred and pulled at Christian's shirt, running her hands up his sides. Christian reared back long enough to rip the shirt over his head before dropping back down. He was hard, his erection rubbing deliciously between Ana's legs. Her sheer clothing wasn't much of a barrier between them. Ana yanked impatiently at his belt. Christian ran his hands over Ana's bare belly, up her mostly bare thighs and growled low in his throat when he realized Ana wore nothing underneath her belly dancer outfit. He shoved his hand behind her back and loosened the top part of her outfit. Ana pushed Christian's jeans down his hips with a triumphant grin and reached down to stroke him. A primal moan left his lips in return.

Tearing the thin fabric of her bottom half, Christian pushed inside Ana in one smooth, violent push, shuddering into her neck. For a moment, he just lay there, occupying his territory and enjoying it, before he began to thrust. A hoarse cry tore from his throat, his eyes squeezed shut. His feet dug at the floor for traction as he slammed into Ana, each thrust harder than the last. Ana tightened her legs around his hips, pulling him closer. This wasn't making love, this was good hard fucking, and Ana felt herself shatter; she knew she wouldn't last long, not tonight. She had known that her husband would love his Christmas gift, but she hadn't realized how much.

Ana arched under Christian, screaming his name as stars burst behind her eyes. Clawing at her hips, Christian came impossibly hard, roaring inarticulately as his hips snapped into Ana, spilling himself inside. Panting, he collapsed onto her and she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly to her, enjoying his weight as Christian gasped in her throat.

"Fuck," Christian muttered, his voice ragged. He was still hard inside Ana and she moved her hips invitingly. Christian groaned, reaching down to grip her thighs and, in an impressive display of strength and balance, stood, picking Ana up at the same time, his cock still hard inside of her.

"Nice trick," Ana giggled, then started nibbling on the tender skin beneath his ear playfully.

Christian groaned again and slammed Ana against the nearest wall, began thrusting into her roughly, his teeth latching onto the tender skin of her throat. Ana's ass slapped the wall and she squeezed her internal muscles, tightening around him, making him throw his head back with a guttural cry. He looked down as he thrust to see where their bodies met; his pants of desire were harsh and undeniably masculine.

He looked back up at Ana, his eyes pure black, and claimed her lips in a hard kiss, their tongues dancing. Ana cupped his cheeks, Christian swallowing her cries as she shattered again, tremors shooting through her limbs. Christian groaned in his throat, his legs trembling as he found his release as well, slamming into Ana again and again as he pulsed inside her. Panting, he leaned his forehead against the wall, rasping by Ana's ear.

"Fuck baby," he breathed, his voice husky. "That was the sexiest thing ever! You'll only ever dance for me and no one else," he demanded.

"Promise," Ana murmured, pulling Christian's head to rest in the crook of her neck. They rested a minute, breathing harshly, bodies sweat-slicked and pressed together, skin tingling with long-missed carnal contact.

Christian stood, pulling Ana against his body and turned to the bed. Setting Ana down on the edge of the bed, he helped remove the rest of her torn outfit off of her. Then they climbed under the blanket, exhausted. Ana rested her head on his chest and sighed tiredly. Ana felt her eyelids get heavy, and bit back a yawn.

Christian stroked her hair tenderly, pressing a kiss to her throat. "Merry Christmas, baby. I love you," he murmured.

"Merry Christmas, my love," Ana replied before she also fell asleep.

.

.

.

 **A/N: This chapter was mostly fluff. But it was necessary to fill in before going on the next adventure. Don't forget to leave me a review.**

 **Belly Dance that Ana danced** \- watch?v=rgtEuBMDbAI

watch?v=nAoM5XzN7QQ


	49. Chapter 49

**DISCLAIMER:** **Sebastian, Claude, plots and characters of FSOG, Beelzebub, or OHHC are not mine. The plot of this story and more than half the characters are mine!**

 **Thanks so much to my awesome Beta, Ninkita.**

 **PS:** I don't know how real estate works ;)

 **PPS:** I'm borrowing the Fredrik Eklund House in Connecticut. This story has no real event basis. Don't take it seriously.

 **Chapter 49:**

 **.**

Six months had gone by since Ana's birthday. The vacation home Luis had bought in Connecticut took a lot more time to finish the whole process than he had anticipated. On top of that, it was a hurdle to coordinate all of their vacation time as all of them now had professional lives. Augustus and Alistair, Ana's twins, were now eight months old. Jayden, Andrea's baby, was now six months old. Finally they were at what both Ana and Andrea felt was a safe enough age to leave the kids with their grandparents for a whole week. Christian had bought two new companies and finally was able to breathe when both deals were done. Elliot also managed to finish his pending projects in time. Ryan had a hard time getting the much needed vacation time from the hospital he worked at. The same happened to everyone else. The timing was the problem. But finally, they all managed to coordinate their schedules and carve out the time for the vacation. Ana had chartered a private plane to take them all to Connecticut. Everyone was supposed to gather at the airport sharp at 8 am.

Christian and Ana were the first to arrive at the airport. Taylor got out of the car and started getting their bags out while the couple waited in the car. Ana rested her head on Christian's shoulder as a small smile graced her face.

"These last few months have been too hectic," she moaned tiredly.

"Yeah. This vacation is a welcome relief," Christian chuckled as his fingers brushed Ana's right side where he knew his mark rested. That year, on Valentine's Day, both Christian and Ana had gotten matching tattoos on their right sides with the holy ink Astriel gifted them for Christmas. His tattoo said 'Hers Forever' and her tattoo said 'His forever'. The tattoos were vertically placed and written in fine calligraphy. When Ana had expressed her desire to use the holy ink to do these tattoos, Christian had questioned her. That's when Ana explained to him that this ink was made in heaven, so placing a mark on someone's skin with it would be the ultimate form of protection. That was the reason Astriel had gifted them this ink.

"I love you," Christian said, dropping a kiss on her head.

Ana tilted her head up and smiled up at him. "I love you too, baby," she kissed his lips with a smile.

A knock on the window revealed that while they had been lost in themselves, their friends had arrived. With grins on their faces, Christian and Ana got out of the car and greeted their friends with hugs. It felt natural to Christian to hug everyone. Sometimes he wondered why he had let fear rule his life for so long, but then he consoled himself that at the end he got the happy ending.

"VACATION TIME!" the boys cheered happily. The girls grinned widely at the boys' antics.

"Come on guys! Let's get settled inside," Christian suggested, pointing at the plane.

"Good idea," Jace fist bumped with him before adding his bag in the loading pile.

Soon, everyone was on the plane and started settling down. The 5 hours 30 minute flight from Seattle to Connecticut was filled with chatter, laugher and lots of teasing. "I'm super excited to see your house. Though I hope it has enough room for all of us," Ashley teased Luis as she poked him from the side.

"Puh-lease! My vacation home is so big that we can invite 15 more people to stay with us," Luis said smugly before poking Ashley back.

"Have you stayed there overnight since you bought the house?" Alex inquired curiously.

"Not really. I've only seen the house during the daytime," Luis shrugged.

"Don't worry, guys. I'm sure we will thoroughly taint his new house," Ana teased from her place beside Christian. Christian had his face buried in Ana's hair so that no one could see he that he was snickering.

"Evil woman! I should just ask the pilot to turn the plane around," Luis huffed jokingly as he folded his arms over his chest.

Removing his face from Ana's hair, Christian asked, "Luis, just ignore this adorable woman. Tell us about the house. When was it built?"

"From what I heard…. The original house was built sometime around the 1690s for the mayor of the town, I think. Anyways…the house was burned or something… happened in 1695. The house was rebuilt in the 1730s. The owners of that house sold the house 6 months after buying it. It stayed empty for a few years… then it changed hands a few times before the house was taken down. It was nothing but an empty lot after that. Then around 1980 the plot was bought by a couple and they built another house. The couple stayed there for close to 30 years before selling the house in 2010 to a builder like many others in the area. The house was taken down and rebuilt again to be modernized in 2012 by the builder. I am the first owner after the modernization," Luis informed with a proud grin.

"1695?" Ana mused thoughtfully with a frown.

"What are you thinking about so deeply?" Rhea inquired.

"Nothing much, just… Hey Andy, what was the most significant event around the 1690s?" Ana asked

"Battle of the Boyne," Andrea answered simply.

Ana rolled her eyes at her friend. "…. in American history," she huffed.

"Um…. In 1690, King William's war started. In 1691, William Penn made Delaware a separate government from Pennsylvania, Maryland was declared a Royal province, and Plymouth Colony became part of Massachusetts. In 1692, William III ascended the throne, Pennsylvania was named a royal colony, and… of course the most tragic one. The Salem Witchcraft trials, where 20 persons were executed before the trials ended," Andrea told them, clearly excited that she still remembered everything she had learned in history lessons in college.

"Our own walking, talking history book," Jennifer said with a teasing smile.

"Please… if I hadn't memorized these things, some of you would've never passed," Andrea poked her tongue out at her friends.

"I'm not ashamed to say that I was one of those weak in history," Jax confessed with a chuckle. "I mean I still don't understand the importance of learning about things that happened centuries ago. How does that knowledge help us in our day to day life?" he grumbled.

"I agree, brother," Jace nodded in agreement.

"I agree with these two knucklehead too," Marie said with a shrug.

The stewardess arrived with champagne and cheesy breadsticks. Everyone took a flute and continued to chat as they sipped and nibbled on food.

By the time their plane landed in Bradley international airport, it was 2 pm. Christian had rented three large SUVs for the duration of their stay. After gathering their cars and deciding who will drive, everyone got inside the cars. It was decided that Luis's car would lead, even though he had put the address in the GPS of all three cars.

It took close to an hour to reach the house. It was a beautiful two-storey house, but it was huge in size, with a three car garage. They stopped in front of the house and stared at it mesmerized. Luis unlocked the door with a huge grin on his face as he pushed the door open.

"Welcome," he said proudly.

"Give me the keys. I'll park the cars. BOYS, TAKE THE BAGS INSIDE!" Alex ordered.

The boys took the bags inside the house while the girls got the grocery bags from the car and headed for the kitchen. They had stopped on their way to the house to get basic groceries as there would be nothing to eat at the house otherwise. They had bought meat, eggs, and veggies that would last at least 2 days.

"I'm so excited," Jennifer squealed. "It has been years since we went on a vacation last."

"Yeah….it was after we graduated from college when we last went on a vacation," Ana said with a smile. "Life has been so busy," she chuckled.

"Whoa! This. Is. Beautiful," Jennifer breathed out as they entered the kitchen. It was a lovely modern stainless steel kitchen with black marble countertops and white cabinets. The pantry was just off the kitchen and was absolutely empty.

"Thank God you suggested that we stop at the grocery store. There's absolutely nothing in this pantry," Marie said to Ana as she peeked at the pantry.

"Oh wow! They did an amazing job with this place," Elliot stated as he entered the kitchen and started looking around. "I'm really impressed."

"It is a beautiful house, isn't it?" Andrea smiled at her fiancé.

"It is," Elliot agreed.

Soon, everyone gathered in the kitchen and started discussing what to do first. Since they had just arrived after a long fight, everyone was tired and was in no mood to cook anything for lunch. Luis informed that he had the nearest pizza place and Chinese place's numbers, so they could order the food to be delivered. Everyone agreed with him. Andrea was the one who had urged them to buy water bottles along with paper plates, bowls, and glasses when they had gone grocery shopping. Everyone was happy that at least someone thought about it. Luis placed the food order after everyone decided what they wanted to eat.

"The food will be here in 30 minutes. Let me give you guys a tour and get the rooms assigned," Luis suggested.

There were 3 bedrooms on the first floor and 4 bedrooms on the second floor including the master bedroom. Each bedroom had their individual attached full baths. Luis had it arranged it that way because he knew that when his friends would stay over, sharing bathrooms would be out of the question. On the first floor, one bedroom was bigger than the other two and it was able to comfortably contain 3 single beds in it with space to move around. Luis assigned that room to Ashley, Marie, and Rhea. The second room was assigned to Jace and Jax; and the last room on the first floor was given to Ryan and Alex.

On the second floor, the first room was assigned to Christian and Ana. The room was really cozy with the window facing the lake. Elliot and Andrea were given the second room, Noah and Jennifer were given the third bedroom, and Luis and Owen were in the fourth bedroom.

Ana showered, while Christian checked his emails. He smiled at his wife as she got out of the bathroom. "You look beautiful, love," he said with a smile.

"Thank you, honey. I feel better now that I'm no longer smelling like the airport," Ana said, snickering. "Go and take a shower. I'll put your clothes out for you," she offered. With a nod, Christian closed the laptop and went to take a shower himself. Ana changed into a faded purple backless skater dress with grey low heeled espadrilles. She had blow-dried her hair in the bathroom, so she just curled the ends of her hair to style it. She applied light makeup and only wore medium size hoops and her wedding rings as accessories. Christian came out of the bathroom and changed into a pair of jeans and purple long sleeved polo shirt.

"Looking handsome," Ana commented with a smirk as she ogled her husband.

"Of course I am. Only the best for my wife," Christian joked, wrapping his arms around Ana and placing his lips against hers.

.

In one of the bedrooms on the first floor, Ryan was taking a shower while Alex was waiting for his turn as he played games on his phone. He was really focused on the game so when the door made a creaking noise, he almost jumped out of his skin. After laughing at his over-reaction, he turned to look at the bedroom door and found that the door was closed. Alex frowned because he clearly remembered that the door had been left open on Ryan's request. Ryan was claustrophobic and couldn't stay in closed rooms, and all his friends knew that. That's why whoever shared the room with Ryan made sure that the door of the room was always left open.

Alex placed his phone on the bed and walked up to the door. Cautiously he opened the door and peeked out of the room. The hallway was empty. There was no one there. "Maybe it was just a breeze," he mumbled with a shrug. The sound of something falling on the floor made him turn around. He was shocked. His phone, which he had placed in the middle of the bed, was now on the floor. "What the hell?" he muttered.

"What happened?" Ryan inquired as he stepped out of the bathroom on hearing the sound of something falling. "Did you lose a game?" he asked with a smirk.

"I didn't throw it there," Alex stated as he knelt down and picked up his phone. Since it had a steel body, the phone was not broken.

"Maybe your phone is fed up with you, so he decided to try suicide," Ryan joked.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny," Alex said dryly. He placed his phone on the bed again and went to shower and change.

Ryan was tired from the flight, and he had just finished with an 80 hour rotation the day before. He hadn't got enough sleep, so he called out to Alex to wake him up when it was time to eat. It wasn't long before he fell asleep. Alex came out of the bathroom 10/12 minutes later and was surprised to find Ryan had disappeared from the bed. He frowned, before calling for Ryan. A muffled thump made Alex jump. Muttered profanities could be heard from under the bed. Curiously, Alex bent down and was startled to find Ryan under the bed, rubbing his forehead.

"What are you doing under there?" Alex asked, bewildered.

"What am I doing here? You're the one who placed me here," Ryan grumbled as he crawled out from under the bed.

"I did no such thing. In fact, I just came out from the shower," Alex exclaimed.

"Really?! Then how did I end up down there?" Ryan scowled at his friend.

"Ryan, I really didn't do it. I swear," Alex insisted.

"Guys…everything okay here?" Rhea inquired as she walked inside the room. "I heard arguments."

"Alex thought it would be funny to shove me under the bed while I napped," Ryan pouted.

"I swear I did not do it," Alex huffed.

"We're on vacation, guys. Take a chill pill," Rhea rolled her eyes at her friends' antics. "Luis texted me. The food is here," she informed. Both boys calmed down and headed for the living room where the others also started gathering.

"This house is beautiful, Luis. Does it have an attic?" Marie asked.

"Yeah. It's empty though. I had it cleaned before we arrived," Luis shrugged as he bit into his slice of pizza.

"Anyways, forget about the house. I know it's beautiful and all. Now, what should we do today? Can we play a game or something?" Owen asked.

"Let's binge watch some funny show. Everyone is tired from travelling. We can play games tomorrow. There is a lake behind the house. We can go swimming there," Luis offered.

"I think Luis is right. We all had to work until the last moment. Let's just rest today," Jennifer stated as she cuddled with Noah.

"Alright then. Rest it is. What should we watch though?" Owen asked.

"How about 'The Big Bang Theory'?" Ana suggested.

"Love it, but no. How about 'New Girl'?" Ashley suggested.

"Modern Family."

"How I Met Your Mother."

"Once Upon A Time."

"Young Sheldon."

"Raising Hope."

Everyone started throwing suggestions left and right. Finally, they settled on 'White Collar'. Owen went to the kitchen and got popcorn for everyone. They all took their places on the two sectionals. Some of them removed the coffee table from the middle and settled on the floor. Soon, everyone was so lost in the show that they didn't realize that a few extra pairs of eyes were watching them.

.

.

.

It was after 6.30 pm when Owen went to the kitchen to prepare dinner for everyone. He started singing softly to himself as he placed the water to boil. He decided to make beef lasagna for dinner. He was lost in the familiar motions of cooking when he felt a cold breathe against his neck. It felt like someone was standing very close to him. Frowning, he placed the knife down and turned around. The kitchen was empty. He could hear everyone else was still in the living room watching the last episode of White Collar, season 1. Shaking his head, he went back to work on the food.

"Hey Owen, you need help?" Ana asked as she entered the kitchen with empty popcorn bowls.

"I've no idea what to make for dessert. Any ideas?" Owen inquired.

"We bought ice cream when we went grocery shopping. Why don't we have that as dessert?" Ana suggested as she started making more popcorn.

"Not a bad idea. You know what? I would like to make some fancy food for everyone, so we'll need to go to the grocery store tomorrow. After all, we just bought the basics, right?"

"Yeah. Sounds good, Chef Owen. Why don't you make a list? You and I can go tomorrow and get the stuff," Ana suggested.

"Great idea."

When the popcorn was done, Ana left with the bowls. Owen didn't notice that Ana had left, so he continued to talk. "So, how's my niece? She goes to pre-school now, doesn't she?" he asked without turning. He didn't get any answer from Ana, but he could hear her breathing. "I bet she has some amusing stories to share," he laughed. When he still didn't get any answers, he turned around. He only saw that there was some female-shaped black smoke right behind him. He gasped loudly as he was not expecting that, when the smoke disappeared. He placed his hand over his fast beating heart and kept panting.

"Everyone is ruining their dinner with popcorn, but it's no fun watching shows without popcorn," Ana re-entered the kitchen only to find Owen with a shocked look on his face. "Owen, are you okay? What's wrong?" she placed her hand on his shoulder causing him to jump. "Hey. It's me. It's okay. Calm down. What's going on?" Ana asked as her maternal instincts rose.

"Huh…I saw something strange," Owen muttered absentmindedly as he looked around the kitchen.

"Saw what?"

"I didn't notice when you left, so…. I kept talking. I could hear someone breathing. I thought you were still here. When I turned around… I saw a smoke figure… right behind me," he said, fear evident in his eyes.

"Owen, honey… maybe you're exhausted and your brain is playing games with you," Ana suggested because she wanted to give her friend a scientific explanation.

"Ana, I swear I'm telling the truth. I saw a smoke figure here," Owen insisted.

"Okay I believe you. How about we wait and see if you see this figure again, then we can take some action. I'll also help you with the dinner, okay?" Ana offered.

"Yeah… Thanks Ana," Owen sighed in relief. They worked side by side in silence and soon the lasagna was ready to be put in the oven. Ana started washing the used utensils when Owen left the kitchen. Pausing what she was doing, Ana turned around to see Owen's retreating figure.

"Did he really see something?" Ana asked herself before shaking her head and going back to work.

.

.

By the time, they finished watching the 4th season of White Collar, it was 10 pm. They had had their dinner in front of the TV. Everyone decided to stop watching the show for now and to chat. They spent the next hour and half chatting about funny things that happened in their work places.

"Trust me… I've never been THAT bored in a meeting before," Luis said rolling his eyes. "So, I spent the whole two hours making paper planes under the table," he started snickering.

"I wonder what your assistant thought when she had to clean that up," Andrea said, smirking at her friend.

"The other day, a patient came. She had her young son with her. When the doctor was giving her a physical exam, the kid ran out of the room. I had to spend the next three hours looking for that kid," Ryan rolled his eyes. "When I finally returned the kid to his mom, he said that he was just checking what kinds of diseases a hospital has," he stated dryly causing everyone to laugh.

"I recently bought two new companies and one of those companies was causing more trouble than necessary. The CEO was a greedy asshole. Every meeting with that guy was tense. I had to physically stop my COO from hitting him. One day, Hope arrived at the office from her school to surprise me," Christian said with an amused smile on his face. "Andrea told her that I was in a meeting and she didn't know for how long. So, my Princess decided that she wanted to keep me company. How she knew which conference room we were in, I've no idea, but she opened the door and said, 'Sorry I'm late,' like she was supposed to be there."

"Yeah…she insisted that I tell her where you were otherwise she would flood our floor…again," Andrea informed with a smirk.

"So, she dragged an empty chair to my side and sat down. She took the presentation file and started turning the pages. Thinking that she would busy herself, I tried to concentrate on the meeting. Suddenly, she was like, 'mmhmm' every few second as she looked at the file. It was the cutest thing ever. The CEO of that company almost melted on the spot," Christian snickered.

"Remember she used to apply her baby makeup on our faces before announcing 'cute' in her baby babble," Jace stated with a fond smile.

"Yeah. Remember the white dress I got her from Italy? She used wear that dress every time I visited to show me," Jax said with a smile.

"I wonder if she is as cute in her classes as well," Jennifer wondered.

"Um…. My daughter is….an unique piece. She told her classmate that humanitarians eat humans like vegetarians eat vegetables," Ana stated dryly, causing everyone to burst into laughter.

"You know I forgot to tell you about this. One day I asked her what she learned in school that day. She replied 'dragons'. I was a little confused, so I asked, 'your class learned about dragons?' She replied, 'I was learning about dragons. I don't know what the others were doing,'" Christian said, chuckling.

"Damn! That girl is awesome," Alex grinned.

"Okay, let's focus here for a moment. What's our plan for tomorrow?"

"How about a cook out?" Jace suggested. "There's a beautiful lake behind the house, we can go swimming, play some sports, get some sun. We should take photos too. This place is too beautiful."

"I agree with Jace," Noah raised his hand. Soon, everyone agreed with the plan.

"Ana and I will need to go to the grocery store tomorrow morning first. We only got the basics covered. If I'm cooking, I'll need ingredients for that," Owen spoke up.

"Great. You can get the stuff for our cookout too," Jennifer pointed out.

"Um… guys, all that is good, but I don't think I have a barbeque stove in this house," Luis informed sheepishly.

"Christian and I can go to the nearest Target to get one," Jax offered, "If it's alright with you, Christian."

"Yeah, I'm good with that plan," Christian nodded.

"Great. So, we're spending the day at the lake side tomorrow. Hey, don't forget to get marshmallows," Marie insisted with a grin.

"It's 11.45 pm, guys. Let's go to sleep," Elliot suggested yawning loudly. Everyone agreed with Elliot and retired to their rooms.

.

.

Noah came out of the shower to find Jennifer standing by the window. With a smile, Noah threw the towel on the bed and approached his wife. With a smile he wrapped his arms around Jennifer. "Mmmm, I'm really glad we came here. We've been too busy at work to spend time with each other," he stated nuzzling his nose against her hair.

"Noah! What are you doing?" Jennifer's familiar voice called him…from behind.

Noah pulled back with a frown, wondering, 'Why is Jennifer's voice coming from behind me?'

"NOAH!?" Jennifer's angry tone made him turn around. Noah couldn't stop the gasp that escaped him. There she was…his wife…standing by the bedroom door with a water bottle in her hand.

"How?! What?!" Noah started stuttering.

"Honey, are you okay? What's going on?" Jennifer placed the water bottle on the bedside table and came to her husband. Holding his face in her hands, she asked, "What's going on, Noah?"

"I… I just came out of the shower. You… you were standing here… by the window. I hugged you from behind and then….you called me…from behind me," he managed to inform her as he pointed at the empty space by the window.

"Honey, I think you're too tired from the travel and that's why you're imagining things. Let's go to sleep. You'll feel better in the morning," Jennifer tried to console her husband.

"No, Jenny… I'm telling you the truth… I swear," Noah was sweating excessively and he felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest.

"Noah, I believe you. Calm down, baby. Sit here," Jennifer pushed him down on the bed and got the water bottle. "Here, drink this," she handed him the bottle. After consoling him for another few minutes, Jennifer managed to get Noah in the bed.

.

.

Suddenly, a realization dawned on Christian. He wanted to have another baby. The thought came to him in the middle of that night. He sat up on the bed so fast that he almost knocked Ana off of the bed. He loved pregnant Ana. She was adorable. He wanted to have her that way again. Christian nudged Ana until she sleepily opened her eyes to look at him.

"What's up?" Ana asked as she stared up at him curiously. "You ok, baby?"

He nodded his head before he blurted out, "I think we should have another baby."

She sat up slowly and stared at him, her hand dropping to the side as she finally squinted a bit at the clock on the wall. It was 2.15 am. "Right now?"

Christian stared back at her blankly, before he started to fidget. "Well… not this exact second," he muttered.

Ana merely nodded at him without giving him an answer. Christian could see that she was half asleep. She moved to lie down again. Christian swallowed, reaching for her hand. "I love you," he told her, and he felt like someone had cracked open his chest.

Ana pulled him down to lie on the bed again before she moved towards him. She brushed her hair out of her eyes before placed soft kisses on his lips. "I know. I love you too, Christian. Now…. Please go back to sleep."

.

.

.

 **A/N: So…. Can you guess what's going on with this house? Let me know in a review.** **J**


	50. Chapter 50

**DISCLAIMER:** **Sebastian, Claude, plots and characters of FSOG, Beelzebub, or OHHC are not mine. The plot of this story and more than half the characters are mine!**

 **Thanks so much to my awesome Beta, Ninkita.**

 **PS:** I'm borrowing the Fredrik Eklund House in Connecticut. This story has no real event basis. Don't take it seriously.

 ** _{Not sure if American jails have jailers or not. Google search didn't help. But my country does}_**

 **Chapter 50:**

 **.**

Christian woke up around 5 am the next morning as he wanted to go jogging. He recalled his behavior from last night and winced. "Why do I always act like a spaz whenever I want to get Ana pregnant?" he muttered to himself.

"Mmm… What are you muttering now?" Ana asked in a sleepily voice, as she squinted at him from under the blanket.

"N-nothing. Just thinking about going for a run. You wanna join me?"

"Not today, baby. I wanna sleep in for a few more hours. I'll join you tomorrow," Ana pouted before hiding under the blanket.

Christian smirked at her behavior before leaving the bed. He changed into a pair of track pants, a t shirt and a pair of running shoes. He took his iPod and phone and left after dropping a kiss on her forehead. He got out the back of the house and decided that he would run around the lake. It was a huge lake, so he calculated that two trips around the lake should be enough exercise for the day. He pulled on his headphones and started his exercise playlist. Christian started running after he was done stretching his muscles. It took him close to 15 minutes to reach the other side of the lake. Glancing back at the house, something caught his eye. He saw someone standing at the attic window. He stopped in his tracks as he tried to see who it could be, but he was too far to see anything clearly. He just saw a human shaped something. Deciding that he wanted to see it from closer proximity, he started running around the lake towards the house. When he finally reached closer to the house, he saw that person move away from the window. Christian frowned, thinking maybe it was someone from the house… though why someone would go into the attic this early in the morning was a mystery to him. Shaking his head, he continued his morning run.

Events from the night before echoed through his head. He didn't even know whether he was ready for another baby, and he had already asked Ana for it. Christian noticed a pattern. Every time his caveman instincts whispered in his ears that he needed to give his mate a baby, he reacted before thinking. His wife had to be a saint to endure his crazy urges. He laughed as he recalled Ana's reaction to having another baby. "God! I love that woman!" Christian muttered with a grin.

.

Ashley, Marie, and Rhea were sharing a room on the first floor. Ashley and Rhea's beds were placed side by side while Marie's bed was facing their beds. Ashley and Rhea were late risers; Marie on the other hand was an early riser. She woke up around 6 am. Stretching her limbs, she turned to her side to face Ashley and Rhea's bed and gasped. She saw that a smoke figure was standing in the space between their beds. "What the fuck!?" Marie exclaimed loudly as she scrambled up on her bed.

Hearing the commotion, Ashley and Rhea woke up and gave Marie a puzzled look. "Marie? What's wrong?" they asked.

"Th-that figure…" Marie panted as she pointed towards the figure.

Ashley and Rhea looked at the direction Marie was pointing but they saw nothing there. "There's nothing, Marie. I think it was a bad dream," Ashley said softly as she climbed down from the bed and approached her panicked friend.

"Bu-but…" Marie stuttered as she saw the figure vanish into thin air.

"Okay. I think…something is wrong here. Yesterday Alex and Ryan were talking about something strange happening in their room as well," Rhea said worriedly.

"Okay, let's get dressed and get out of here. We can make breakfast for everyone," Ashley suggested. Both Marie and Rhea agreed. They showered and changed into jeans shorts with different kinds of crop tops.

The girls decided on chocolate pancakes and started gathering the necessary ingredients. Christian returned from his run and found the girls in the kitchen making breakfast when he went to the kitchen to get some cold water.

"Good morning, ladies," he greeted with a warm smile.

"Good morning, Christian. You do remember that you're on vacation, right?" Ashley asked with a teasing smile.

"So?"

"Vacation means no exercise," Marie stated with a decisive nod.

"I would agree with you… but my trainer would kick my ass when we return," Christian said, rolling his eyes.

"My trainer will do the same but I've decided to work out a little more when we get back. There's no way in hell I'm working out on vacation," Rhea stated with a smirk. Laughing, Christian waved at them and headed for his room.

.

Around 7 am everyone gathered in the dining room. Most of them were still sleepy. "Why did you wake us so early?" Luis demanded as he rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"We're on vacation. We should get to sleep late," whined Ryan.

"Sorry, guys. But we woke up early and couldn't go back to sleep, so we decided to wake you early too," Ashley announced mischievously.

"Please let me kill her," Jennifer said dryly as she squinted at her friends.

"I'll help," Andrea offered.

"Don't be mean, guys. There was something in our room that scared us and we didn't want to go back there," Marie blurted out, huffing.

"What do you mean?" Luis asked seriously.

"When I woke up today… I saw a s-smoke figure standing between Ashley and Rhea's beds," Marie informed hesitantly. She wasn't sure if her friends would believe her.

"Smoke figure?! I saw one in the kitchen last night too," Owen added as he recalled the event.

"Something is definitely strange here. Yesterday when we went to change and rest a bit, my phone fell on the floor but I had left it in the middle of the bed. Then, Ryan was shoved under the bed when he went to take a nap," Alex told them.

"Um…. I don't know if it's strange… but when I was jogging out this morning…. I saw someone standing in the attic window," Christian informed. "I thought maybe it was someone from the house, though it was strange. Why would someone be in the attic at 5.30 am?" he added with a shrug.

"Maybe this house is haunted?" Jace suggested.

"By what? Didn't you hear Luis say that he's the first owner after this house was re-done? Before him, a couple stayed here for 30 years. If it was haunted, they would've reported it," Jax said logically.

"I agree with Jax. There's no such thing as ghosts. I think there might be some type of gas or electric charge that's causing all of you to have delusions," Elliot stated firmly. He never believed in anything supernatural…. especially after the incident on the island where he got spooked by fake bones.

"Guys, how about this? If this …um…entity is only standing or just being visual, but not harming anyone, I think we should just ignore it. It'll get bored and leave everyone alone," Ana suggested. Everyone looked at each other before nodding their heads in agreement. "Now, we have a cook-out to prepare for. It's only 7.15. Let's watch a movie or take a nap for now. We can head out to the stores around 9 am. Sounds good?"

"Yeah," answered everyone.

After breakfast some stayed in the living room to watch a movie, while others went back to their rooms. Christian needed to check his emails, so he went to the room. Ana followed a few minutes later after she was done helping with the dishes. Climbing on the bed, she snuggled against Christian who was working on his laptop. Looking down at her with a smile, Christian went back to work. Ana had fallen asleep minutes after that.

She suddenly found herself in a dark corridor. Wondering what she was doing there, she started walking ahead. The silence and darkness around her created an eerie environment. All of a sudden, she heard some voices, and one of them seemed to be pleading. It was a woman. Ana followed the voices and soon, she could hear clearly. A man was accusing a woman of being a witch and the woman was crying and pleading, telling him that he was wrong. Ana tried to find the people, but no matter how much she tried, she just couldn't find them.

Christian had just finished working on his emails for the day when he noticed that Ana was thrashing restlessly in her sleep. He stared at her with a frown for a minute before he shook her. Ana startled out of her sleep, gasping loudly. It took her brain a few seconds to catch up with her.

"Are you okay?" Christian asked curiously as he handed her a glass of water.

Sitting up, Ana took the glass and nodded. She was still panting as her heart was still beating fast. "Weird dream," she said after taking a sip.

"We should maybe… get dressed for the day. It's 8.30 am already," Christian informed pointing at the wall clock.

With a nod, Ana washed her face and changed into a pair of denim shorts and a floral crop top with nude strappy low heeled shoes. Christian also changed out of his sweat pants and changed into a pair of low rise skinny jeans and red t-shirt. Taking their phones and wallets, they headed downstairs.

Jax was already in the living room, flipping through the channels with a bored expression. He was wearing a pair of ripped denim jeans with sleeveless black t-shirt that showed off the tattoos on his forearms. "Hey, ready to go?" he asked Christian.

"Yeah, man. Where's Owen?" Christian inquired.

"He's in the kitchen, making a list or something," Jax shrugged.

"Shall we go then… or are we waiting for him?" Christian inquired.

"No. You and Jax are going to Target. Ana and I will go to the farmer's market first, and then to the local grocery store," Owen informed as he joined them.

"We're taking two cars then, huh?" Jax asked.

"Sounds like a plan. Let's go guys," Ana insisted. "We've tons of things to do."

.

.

.

Reaching Target, both men headed for the barbeque section. After differentiating between four different designs of barbeque stoves, they finally decide on a huge one. It was easy to use but had fancy systems as well. Jax was talking to the shop worker when Christian's eyes fell on the backyard furniture section. Walking up to the section, he started looking at different kinds of tables and chairs when he recalled that Luis's house didn't have any furniture outside. They would have to sit on the grass during the cook-out. Disliking the idea of sitting on the grass, Christian pulled out his phone and called Luis.

"Hey, Chris. Did you guys find the stove?" Luis asked.

"Yeah. Hey listen, there's no furniture in your backyard. I was looking at some furniture here. Would you mind if I get some benches or stuff for your backyard? It'd be helpful during the cook-out," Christian explained.

"Oh yeah. I didn't even think about it. Sure, get whatever you want. Just make sure to get something with shade… maybe."

"Sure. See you later," with that Christian hung up. After looking at many different options, he finally decided on a 60" round wooden picnic table set with 5 benches.

"Hey, what're you doing here? I was waiting for you at the cash counter," Jax stated as he finally found his shopping buddy.

"I was looking at some backyard furniture. I called Luis; he said we could get some. I found this table," Christian said pointing at the table, "What do you think?"

"That's an interesting table…. very functional. Look! It also has a hole for those huge umbrellas," Jax pointed out excitedly.

"Luis did say to get shades for the tables," Christian mused.

"I saw some umbrellas over there. Let's get this table and I'll get the umbrellas. Two large patio umbrellas will work wonderfully."

"That's good… but this table sits only 10 people and we're 15 in total," Christian pointed out.

"Maybe… Maybe we can get 3 extra matching benches… or a smaller table. What do you think?" Jax asked confused.

"No. Separate table… I don't like it. I think extra benches would be better."

"Okay. You talk to that shop worker, while I go and get those patio umbrellas," Jax waved and headed in the opposite direction.

Christian waved at the shop worker and told him about his requirements. The shop worker nodded and went at the back to get the stuff they needed. Christian went to the cash counter and waited for the worker and Jax. Jax returned first with the umbrellas. The worker arrived with the table and 8 benches. They paid for their purchases and headed out after being assured that the table and benches would be delivered in 20 minutes.

They headed to the liquor store next. Jax and Christian separated inside the store. Christian got a case of 2010 Leoville Las red wine that held 8 bottles in it. Jax on the other hand got 2 large Heineken beer cases that held 24 bottles each. They paid for their loot and headed home.

.

Ana and Owen headed to the local farmer's market first. They spent an hour there getting fresh vegetables, spices, and lots of fruits. Then they headed to the local grocery store where they bought hotdogs buns, buns for burgers, meat for burgers and hotdogs, charcoal for the stove, more paper plates, disposable paper glasses, ice, and so on. By the time they returned, it was 11 am already. Leaving Owen in the kitchen to put the perishables away, Ana headed out to the backyard. She saw that the others had cleaned the place before setting a large round picnic table with two huge patio umbrellas. They set 8 benches around the table very neatly. They had also set up the barbeque stove. When she stepped closer, she noticed that Christian and Jax had sheepish looks on their faces while the others were laughing at them.

"Hey, what's the joke? I wanna know," Ana pouted.

"Your husband and Jax went to buy barbeque stove. They did buy it, but they forgot to buy charcoal," Jace managed to spit out between his snickers. Others nodded in agreement.

"We… kind of didn't think of it… at all," Christian shrugged at his wife.

Giggling at their expression, Ana assured, "Don't worry. We got the charcoal. So…. I was thinking that today's menu should consist of…. hot dogs, hamburgers, coleslaw, baked bean, and potato salad. For dessert, I was thinking… sweet ice tea and ice cream sandwiches. What do you think?"

"I like it. Hey… we can each make one item of the food. That way everyone can participate in games and only one person won't be stuck doing all the cooking," Andrea pointed out.

"Great idea, Andy! Let's do this, guys," Noah cheered, causing everyone to nod in agreement.

Ana joined her husband and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Hi, baby," she whispered looking up.

"Hi, love. How was the shopping trip?" Christian asked as he wrapped one arm around Ana and tucked her hair behind her ear with another.

"Yeah, it was a success. Owen found everything he wanted for some fancy dinner he wanted to make for us," she snickered. "How was your trip?" she asked with a smirk as she knew that whenever Christian went to a store himself, he tended to turn into a curious kid and ended up buying loads of unnecessary things.

Rolling his eyes as he knew what she was thinking, he replied with a pout, "I'm not THAT bad. The trip was good. I bought that table and benches. Luis didn't have any."

"Aww… that's amazing, baby. So… you just bought the stove and table? Nothing else?" Ana teased. Growling, he started tickling her mercilessly. Her peals of laughter echoed through the backyard causing the others to look at them and smile at the couple.

Owen came out the back door with the ingredients for the food. Marie ran up to him and informed what they had decided. He agreed with the arrangement. "So… did you guys decide yet who is going to make what?" Owen asked.

"I'm making the coleslaw," Ashley said.

"I'll do hot dogs and burgers," Jace said.

"I'll do the baked beans," Rhea said.

"I'll make the potato salad," Noah said.

"I'll make the ice cream sandwiches then," Owen said with a nod.

"I'll make sweet ice tea," Ana said.

"Great. Now, let's cut, mix, and wash whatever we need so that when we start playing games everyone can participate equally," Owen stated taking the lead.

"Sure." Those who had agreed to cook started helping him prepare everything.

The others, who were not cooking, gathered around and started thinking what games they would like to play. "Football is a must. We should play it after all the food is done. Everyone can take part that way," Luis pointed out.

"How about 'tug of war'?" Ryan suggested.

"Whoa… that would be sick. Hell yeah. Let's play that," Alex grinned widely.

"What else?" Luis asked.

"Sack race. I brought the sacks for this game," Marie said excitedly.

"What's a sack race?" Christian asked innocently.

"You're to place both of your legs inside a sack which will reach up to your waist and hop forward from the starting point towards the finish line. The first person to cross the finish line is the winner of the race," Marie explained.

"That sounds fun," Elliot beamed.

"Okay… next," Luis asked.

"3 legged race," Andrea suggested with a sweet smile.

"Yeah. That's a good one," Jax nodded excitedly.

Half an hour later, the food preparations were done. Rhea decided to start first with her baked beans, while the others started getting ready to play tug of war. Without Rhea there, the number of persons was an even 14. Luis drew a line on the middle of the ground, before tying a red thread in the middle of the rope. Handling one end to one team, he kept the other end, while his team joined behind him. Each team had a mix of girls and boys, 7 in total. They named the teams, Teams A and Team B. The members of Team A were Ana, Christian, Alex, Jennifer, Jace, Ryan, and Marie. The members of Team B were Elliot, Andrea, Jax, Ashley, Noah, Luis, and Owen. They set Alex's camcorder on a tripod to record the game.

Rhea whistled to start the game and it started with a bang. Both teams were using their full force. Each team member dug their feet in the ground to get more leverage as they pulled and pulled. After 3 minutes of intense pulling, team A won. Team B couldn't figure out how Team A had won, as Team B had more men than them. Christian on the other hand knew that his Ana had more physical strength than an average human being. He gathered his wife in his arms and kissed her breathless.

"I think there's been cheating," Noah whined as he stomped his feet. Elliot nodded in agreement.

"No, man. We won fare and square. Watch this," Alex stated smugly as he reviewed the recording. Both teams gathered around him and found that he was right. Noah and Elliot still moaned and groaned about it.

Owen went to check on Rhea and sent her to join the others. This time it was decided to have a game of girls vs. boys. Owen stayed in the make-shift kitchen area. Owen blew the whistle and the game of a brutal tug of war started. The girls used all their strength as did the boys. Since Ana was on the girls' team, the girls managed to pull the boys over the middle line along with the rope. Most of the boys fell on top of the girls, making them squeal.

"Move, you heavy baboon," Jennifer pushed Alex off of her, giggling.

"How in the hell did we lose?" Elliot asked in disbelief.

"Oh man! This happens whenever we play girls vs. boys. Somehow the girls always win. That's the reason we had mixed girls and boys in the first game," Ryan informed, getting off of Ashley.

"I wonder why," Christian whispered with a mischievous smile as he placed a kiss on Ana's nose.

Ana giggled and nodded, "Yeah… wonder why that happens… every time," and she wrapped her arms around her husband's neck.

"You're in public, guys," Jace sang with a teasing smile.

"Really? We didn't know," Christian replied before kissing his wife deeply.

"Mmmm… I love you, baby," Ana grinned up at him after they pulled apart.

"You're my sun. The reason for my existence," Christian stated matter-of-factly as he got up and pulled Ana up from the ground.

"Aww… why can't you say such romantic things?" Jennifer whined poking her husband, Noah's side.

"Damn… he's good," Jace stated, impressed.

.

After another 3 rounds of tug of war, they decided to take a small break. Noah started making his potato salad while Owen made the ice cream sandwiches to keep in the cooler for later. Ana made and served the sweet ice tea to everyone as they chatted about different things in their lives. Christian learned that Jace was born in a jail.

"Wait…Jail?! What?!" the Grey brothers exclaimed, shocked.

Jace smirked at their reaction. "Don't look so excited. My mom wasn't an inmate or anything. My dad was a jailer…. You know, the head of the prison staff. So, he was on duty for 76 hours straight and my mom was missing him terribly. So, mother dear decided to visit him in jail… never mind that she was 39 weeks pregnant. Anyways, she surprised him, they had dinner that she brought with her and when it was time for her to go back home, her labor started. There was a storm going on outside that day. So, my dad couldn't drive her to the hospital and prison staff wasn't in any way knowledgeable about delivery. My dad called 911. He only managed to inform them that there was an emergency in the jail before the connection was gone due to bad weather. As you can imagine… it caused a huge chaos as they only knew that there was an emergency in the jail. FBA, SWAT, local police, fire department, and paramedics showed up at the same time," Jace smirked sipping his sweet tea. "Clearing that confusion took more than 4 hours. My mom gave birth to me in the jail with the help of the paramedics," he finished with a shrug.

"Holy hell!" Elliot breathed out; his eyes wide in shock.

"Enough of this. Let's play '3 legged race' now. If we take turns, then everyone will be able to play," Rhea pointed out.

"Hey guys… I was thinking…. Since some of us think this house is haunted, don't you think, it would be awesome to play 'hide n seek' at midnight?" Jax said with a smirk.

"3 legged race sounds good for now. And Jax, yes to the 'hide n seek'…. But I have a condition," Andrea stated with her hands on her hips.

"What?" Jax asked warily.

"Karaoke… this evening before dinner. We'll play hide n seek after dinner," Andrea smirked.

"Damn it, Andy! Karaoke?!" Jax whined.

"I like it," Ana stated, throwing a teasing smile at Jax and giving a high five to Andrea.

"You awful, awful, witch! Okay," Jax grumbled.

"You know you never win with these two. Why do you bother?" Jace pointed out with a shake of his head.

"Race, guys! Come on!" Rhea shouted jumping up and down.

"Let's go before she ends up shouting again," Luis stated, getting up from the bench.

They set the camcorder to record again. Deciding that 3 pairs would play at one time, the others left to either to cheer the participants or cook the food. For the first round, they decided to pair up the couples. So, Christian and Ana; Elliot and Andrea; Jennifer and Noah were the first ones on the starting line with their legs strapped together. Jace, who was cooking the hot dogs and hamburgers, whistled and the race started. With arms wrapped around each other, every couple tried their best as they started running. Elliot and Andrea stumbled and fell, but they got up fast and started running again. Ana's leg got wrapped around Christian's causing him to fall forward. Ana pulled him up and they ran again. In the end, Jennifer and Noah won that race.

For the second round, they decided to pair up the ones sharing the same room. So, Marie and Rhea; Luis and Owen; Ryan and Alex were the second ones on the starting line. Ashley had joined Jace to start making coleslaw for lunch. As Jace whistled, the participants started running. Ryan and Alex stumbled and fell. They tried to get up but they kept of stumbling over each other's legs and kept falling down. The others, who were watching the race, started laughed their asses off at these two's misfortune. Marie and Rhea almost reached the finished line when they fell, but they got up and started running again. Luis and Owen kept a steady speed and won the race.

For the third round, Jace and Jax, Ashley and Andrea stood at the starting point, while Owen took Jace's place in the kitchen. This race was brutal. There was no 'three legged race' in the past that the pair of Andrea and Ashley had not won. On the other hand, Jace and Jax were soul brothers. They could copy each other's moves like shadows. So it was a really close call, and they had to look at the recording to find out who won. It was Andrea and Ashley, who won by 3 seconds. After all the running, everyone was hungry.

Everyone took their seats at the table under the patio umbrellas. Ana, Christian, and Noah started helping Owen to bring the food to the table. Jennifer and Jace started bring out the beer from the cooler. Once the food was on the table, everyone sat down and started serving themselves. As everyone was busy eating and drinking in the backyard, no one noticed the eyes that watched them from the attic.

.

After lunch, everyone took a little rest. They spread blankets on the grass and set the patio umbrellas for shade. Soon everyone lay down side by side on the line of blankets, and stared at the sky. "That cloud looks like a llama," Alex stated pointed towards the sky.

"It looks more like a giraffe," Andrea disagreed.

"That one looks like a chicken roast," Jax said with a grin.

"Yeah… it does actually look like that," Christian stated with shake of his head. He turned to his right where Ana was. He found that his wife had a small smile on her lips and her eyes closed as she snuggled against him. He smiled down at his sleeping wife and placed a kiss on her forehead. He went back to watching the clouds as he started daydreaming.

After resting for one hour, everyone got up and started preparing for the next game. "What game are we playing now?" Christian asked.

"Sack race. We can play football next," Ana stated grinning excitedly.

"Sack race it is then," Ryan said with a smile. "Okay …since we're 15, each round will have 5 participants. The winners of those three rounds will take part in another race and the winner of that race will be the main winner of this game. All agreed?"

"Agreed," chorused everyone present.

Andrea, Noah, Marie, Luis, and Ryan were the participants of the first round. Owen whistled and the participants started hopping towards the finish line. Noah fell and started rolling around on the grass as he tried to get up. Marie was the one who fell next because her feet got tangled. It was a really close all between Andrea, Luis, and Ryan, but they were only two hops away from the finish line when Luis and Ryan bumped into each other and fell. Andrea won the race.

Ana, Elliot, Jax, Alex, and Jennifer were the participants of the second round. When Owen whistled, the participants started running. Ana and Elliot bumped into each other and fell hard. They started laughing so hard that they couldn't get up again. The rest of the participants did manage to hop to the finish line without any mishaps. Jax won that race.

Christian, Ashley, Owen, Rhea, and Jace were the participants of the third round. Christian had never played this game, nor had he ever watched anyone play it before today. So, he was rather excited to play it. He had taken notes on every participant who took part in the last two races and was eager to try the method he formulated in his head. As the whistle was blown, all the participants started hopping. Christian kept a steady pace and made sure to stay a little far away from others. Owen and Rhea bumped into each other because one was looking down at her feet while the other was staring hard at the finish line. They fell and started cussing one another. Jace was almost to the finish line when he saw someone standing in the attic window. He stopped short in place as he stared back. Christian won the race by a few seconds against Ashley.

"Why did you stop, dude? You would've won," Christian asked Jace, puzzled.

"The being….ghost or whatever… was observing us," Jace informed everyone seriously, "I saw it standing by the attic window," he added.

"Maybe they were just enjoying the games like we were. Forget about that. I think we should just ignore them as Ana suggested… until they bother us, of course," Jax said patting his step brother's back.

Andrea bit her lower lip worriedly and turned to say something to Ana, when she noticed the silent conversation between Ana and Christian. Andrea frowned, but then shook her head. It was none of her business what the couple discussed between them. "Let's find out who the ultimate winner is, shall we?" Ana exclaimed, diverting everyone's attention. Andrea noticed this fact and frowned a little.

Andrea, Jax, and Christian went to stand on the starting point as others gathered around them. Andrea happened to glance at Christian when she noticed him giving Ana a nod. She saw that Ana stepped away from their friends and headed towards the house… alone. Before Andrea could react, the whistle was blown. She could hardly concentrate on the race with her best friend going inside the haunted house alone.

Christian was also distracted. Even though he knew that his wife was more powerful than a normal human being, he still couldn't help but feel protective about her. Sending her inside the supposed haunted house was not something he wanted to do, but Ana insisted on going inside to investigate. That was another thing they had recently discovered. They could have an entire conversation through their minds if Ana tried hard enough. As Andrea and Christian were not really into the game, Jax won the race.

.

.

.

Ana entered the house through the back door. Determined to find what was causing all this panic in her friends, she searched each nook and cranny of the house, but she came up empty handed. She was about to join the others in the backyard when she realized that she hadn't checked the attic. Excited, she ran up the top floor. The attic door was at the second floor hallway. According to Luis, the door opened to a flight of stairs that led to the attic. He did tell them that he had the attic cleaned as well. So, Ana knew the door would be open. She pulled on the doorknob as hard as she could, but she couldn't open the attic door. It was like something heavy was shoved against the door.

"Stupid thing!" Ana grumbled as she kept pulling the door. Finally, she decided to use her power while pulling. Her power burst through while she pulled hard. It worked, but the result was not what she wanted. The door didn't open, but the force of her power shoved her in the opposite wall causing her ankle to twist as she fell. "Ouch," Ana clutched her ankle and closed her eyes tightly as the pain increased.

This was how the others found Ana; sitting on the floor opposite the attic door, clutching her ankle and whimpering in pain. "Ana!" Christian ran towards her and fell in front of her as he took in her pained expression. "What happened?" he exclaimed in panic.

"I fell and twisted my ankle," Ana informed, looking terribly affronted and adorable as she pouted up at him. Christian pulled her tightly to him and kissed her hard while others laughed, covering the mouths.

"What were you doing that caused you to fall?" Luis asked after he managed to cover his smile.

"I was pulling on the attic door to open it," Ana replied, pointing at the offending door.

"Opening the door… by pulling, huh?" Luis asked with a smirk. With an amused smirk, he turned the knob of the attic door and instead of pulling it towards him, he pushed. The door opened up easily. Ana watched in stunned stupefaction as this whole scene played out. The others started laughing again at her reaction.

"I…I…" Ana stuttered in shock.

"We need to elevate and ice your ankle," Christian stated, picking her up bridal-style as he hid his own amused snicker. It was fun watching his always composed wife like this.

"Why were you in the house anyway? Everyone was out there. Your husband was taking part in a race he'd never heard about before," Andrea asked suspiciously.

"My phone was inside the house and I wanted to call the kids to check up on them. That's when I decided that since I was inside already, I'd take a peek inside the attic as well, and see who was there," Ana shrugged with a pout.

"Oh," Andrea muttered. She felt stupid. For a minute there, she had thought that Christian was forcing Ana to do something.

Everyone gathered in the backyard table a few minutes later. Christian had placed Ana's feet on another bench while he iced her ankle, while the others sat around the couple as they made fun of Ana. "This is just like that time when Alex kissed Cassandra," Ryan stated, snickering.

"Ughh… don't remind me of that day," Alex groaned in distress.

"Why? What happened?" Elliot asked curiously.

"So, when we were in college, we all used to do part time jobs for pocket money. Alex was working for a cleaning company and he was given the job to clean a beautiful girl named Cassandra's condo. He had a huge crush on Cassandra, and she was also really friendly with him. We encouraged him to kiss her. So, Alex decided to kiss her when he met her in front of her building. He did manage to kiss her but he was interrupted by another dude. The dude asked him why the hell he was kissing his girlfriend," Ryan and others started laughing uncontrollably after that.

"What happened after that? Come on! Tell me." Elliot asked eagerly.

"I kissed her…. And then I kissed her boyfriend...who, by the way, was tall, handsome, black, and British," Alex replied dryly as he glared at his laughing friends. Elliot also started laughing.

Half an hour later, Ana urged everyone to get back to their games. Each team had seven members with Ana on her foot-rest. Ana called the kids from the bench as she kept an eye on her laughing husband. "Hey mom," Caleb answered the phone.

"Hey, Cally baby. How's it going on the island?" Ana asked with a teasing smile.

"Cally baby? Seriously, mother?" Caleb whined. "I'm a grim reaper on the side. I've a reputation to keep," he pouted, "And my stupid boss will tease me with this name."

"If he does that, send him my way. I'll straighten him up for teasing my baby," Ana stated as the mama bear in her roared.

"Oh, mom," he laughed, "Thanks. Anyways, everything is okay here. Since the school is on vacation, only a select few students are in the dorms. Kyoya took Haruhi back to Tokyo for the vacation. Kids are okay in the manor. We're looking after them with Gramps and Nana. Sebastian is looking after Dusk. By the way, Claude went somewhere and did not inform anyone where he's going. Sebastian is kind of pissed about it but won't say why exactly."

"That's…. I would say that's unlike them, but you and I both know it's not. Though Claude usually tells me where he's going," Ana mused thoughtfully. "I didn't check my voicemail. Maybe he left… something," she sighed, "Don't worry. I'll try to contact him and find out what's going on."

"Don't you worry, mom. I'm sure he just wanted a vacation time or maybe he went to hunt. You relax and have fun," Caleb stated with a smile.

"Are you sure?" Ana asked hesitantly.

"Mom, don't worry. Everything is under control," Caleb assured.

"Okay then. Where's Hope? I want to talk to her."

"Hold on. She's in the pool with Gramps and a few others her age," Caleb informed as he started heading towards the basement of the manor where the indoor pool was.

"Alright. Hey, I was thinking we'll have a cookout of our own in our new Seattle house. We didn't get to stay there after the work there was done."

"Sounds good, mom," Caleb said as he reached the indoor pool. "HOPE! MOM'S ON THE PHONE!" he announced loudly.

"Mommy!" Ana could hear her baby's excited exclamation over the phone. "Hey baby," Ana greeted her baby.

"Hi, mommy. How are you? How's daddy? Where's daddy? Can I talk to him?" Hope stated rapidly.

Ana chuckled. "Wow… at least finish talking to mommy first. We're okay and having fun. Are you being a good girl? Are looking after your brothers and sisters? And didn't you talk to daddy this morning?"

"Yes mommy. I'm a good girl. Everyone is good. I love daddy so much. I love you too," Hope replied.

"That's my darling baby. Mommy loves you and everyone. Take care and be good, okay. I'll ask daddy to call you in a few minutes. He's playing football."

"Whoa… tell him good luck for me," Hope grinned.

"Okay, sweetheart. Bye."

"Bye, mommy!"

Ana smiled and hung up. She had talked to a few other kids last night, but hadn't got a chance to talk to Caleb and Hope. She was glad that she had installed a phone connection and panic button in each room. This way she could call to check on everyone and the kids could press the panic button in case of emergency.

The football game ended 60 minutes later. "Ugh...I stink," Rhea complained as she flopped down on the bench.

"So do we. I think we should take a shower and then meet in the living room for the rest of the event," Jace suggested.

"I agree. I've had enough of this simple food. Let me make something fancy for dinner," Owen pleaded from his spot.

"Yeah. I'm also craving his show-off food. But Owen, if you serve us only bite size pieces, I'll drown you in this lake," Luis stated seriously. Owen snickered but nodded in agreement.

They packed up and everyone started taking things inside the house. After they were finished, Christian asked, "What do you have planned for the rest of the night?"

"Karaoke till midnight, with a dinner break. Then midnight hide 'n' seek," Jax rubbed his hands together excitedly.

"Can we at least play 'dumb charades' until sunset? It's only 5 pm. I don't think I can take 7 hours of awful singing," Jennifer begged.

"I like that idea, but please, shower first," Ryan insisted.

"Okay. How about we meet in the living room in 45 minutes?" Marie suggested.

"Alright," everyone agreed, and then dispersed for the time being.

.

.

Ana took a bath instead of a shower as her ankle was still aching. Wrapping a towel around her body, she stood in front of the mirror. She opened the hair from the bun she had put it in before the bath. She hadn't wanted to wet her hair. As the hair fell down her back, she glared at her hair. It was looking really puffy for some unknown reason. She noticed Christian coming out of the shower. Their eyes connected in the mirror.

Slowly, he moved to step behind her, and leaned in, placing one hand on each side of the sink. He bent forward until his lips brushed her ear. "Your hair looks unusually puffy. I can help you flatten it." He said the words lazily, as he pressed his mouth right below her ear.

Ana couldn't stop her body's reaction. She leaned her head to the side, sighing against him.

"Do you want my help?" His voice was impatient now, almost demanding. Ana nodded her head. She felt his hands move across her waist to pull her back against him. "Good," he hissed in her ear.

He didn't say much else after that. The next thing, she knew he was carrying her out of the bathroom and her back hit the mattress. He was on top of her in the next second. After that, Ana was too busy moaning her husband's name to worry about her hair.

.

.

.

 **A/N: First of all, I'm sorry for not uploading last week. My mom has severe lumbar disc desiccation and sciatica. Her 1st operation had worsened her situation, and she had to get her 2nd surgery last Saturday night. I've been busy taking care of my mom, as her pain has NOT improved.**

 **I have good news for those who wanted to read the serial killer story of Christian and Ana. I started writing it. It might take a few weeks to finish writing as I'm busy with my mom as she's sure she's gonna die.**

 **Now, I hope you liked this chapter. Leave me a review. Your reviews are my motivation.**


	51. Chapter 51

**DISCLAIMER:** **Sebastian, Claude, plots and characters of FSOG, Beelzebub, or OHHC are not mine. The plot of this story and more than half the characters are mine!**

 **Thanks so much to my awesome Beta, Ninkita.**

 **PS:** I'm borrowing the Fredrik Eklund House in Connecticut. This story has no real event basis. Don't take it seriously.

 **Chapter 51:**

 **.**

Almost everyone gathered in the living room by 6.15 pm. Owen and Noah were in the kitchen making snacks for everyone. Jace got the cooler filled with beer before carrying it to the living room. Others were busy rearranging the sectionals into two separate places so that when they would start playing dumb charades the teams could sit separately. Ashley was busy writing the chits for the game. "Where's my brother and Ana?" Elliot inquired as he finished moving the sectional with Jax and Luis.

"I think they decided to take a small 'nap'," Jax wiggled his eyebrows suggestively with a smirk.

"So proud of my brother," Elliot wiped his fake tears with a smirk.

"How fun it would be to... disturb them now?" Jax suggest with an evil grin.

"Hell yeah," Elliot fist bumped with him.

"I'll NOT save you when Ana separates your ears from your bodies," Luis announced, moving away from the pair.

"Oh come on! It'll fun!" Elliot insisted.

"Mmhmm... hell no!" Luis stated dryly, distancing himself from the troublemaking pair before Ana could see him with them.

"Hey, guys," Ana greeted as she and Christian came down the stairs. "Sorry we're late," she added with a shrug. Ana was wearing a pair of '90s classic denim shorts with a light grey t-shirt. Christian had also changed into a pair of distressed jeans with light green t-shirt.

"Oh man! Couldn't you wait for a few more minutes? We wanted to…." Elliot almost spilled when Jax jumped up and covered his mouth.

"Wanted to what?" Ana asked suspiciously.

"Nothing. We wanted to do nothing," Jax replied with an innocent smile.

Ana narrowed her eyes and glared at Jax and Elliot. "You were planning something, weren't you?" she asked dryly. "Who else was involved in this?"

"I don't even know them," Luis pointed out quickly.

"Dude, really?!" Ryan asked with an amused smile.

Ana shook her head at her friends before joining Ashley to help her with the chits. Christian joined the others to help them clear the center of the living room. "Christian, I forgot to tell you. Hope wanted to talk to you," Ana informed sheepishly, slapping her forehead.

"Don't worry, I already Skyped with Hope, the twins, P5 and Bill. I also talked to Sebastian and your parents. I even called my parents to inquire about Jayden. Mom said he was fussy the first day, but he's doing better now," he replied.

"Thanks bro," Elliot smiled at his brother. It warmed his heart that along with his own children, his brother remembered to inquire about Jayden as well.

Owen and Noah entered the living room carrying three trays full of tortilla cups with tangy filling as their evening snack. "Guys, the food is done!" Owen announced placing the food down.

"The beer is also here," Jace added.

"We're done making the chits," Ashley informed with a grin.

"Let's start the game, then. We need two teams. Members of Team Right are: Alex, Luis, Jax, Noah, Elliot, Jennifer, and Marie. Members of Team Left are: Christian, Ana, Andrea, Ashley, Owen, Jace, and Ryan," Jace announced.

Both teams took their places on the left and right sectionals which were now placed opposite to each other. The rules of the game were explained for the first time players. Christian was the first one who came forward from Team Left. They all wanted to see him act so that they could snicker at him. Glaring at his brother, who was on the opposite team, Christian put his hand inside the chit jar, and pulled out a chit. He opened the chit and stared at it blankly for a second before looking at his team. He rubbed his fingers in the classic money sign and then stowed it inside his jeans pocket. He then repeated the money sign and waved his hands around.

"It's something with money," Owen told his teammates thoughtfully.

"Money shoved, money waving … what?" Ryan titled his head in confusion.

"I got it!" Ana exclaimed, "A penny saved is a penny earned!" she answered. Christian grinned and nodded. One point was given to Team Left.

Jennifer came forward from Team Right. She pulled out a chit and frowned at it. She then looked around the room before pointing at Jax and Ana. Then, she started running around the room like she was chasing something.

"What is she chasing?" Luis asked his teammates.

"She pointed at Jax and Ana," Marie pointed out.

Luis gasped as he got the answer. "Tom and Jerry!" he shouted.

"Hey! We don't fight like Tom and Jerry!" Jax's protest was drowned out by the claps of the others.

The game continued for the next one and half hour. It was finally the last round before they would start Karaoke, while Owen prepared his fancy dinner. It was Team Right's turn and Elliot was sent forward. He picked up a chit and nodded to himself. He turned towards his teammates and touched his butt and then his heart. When his teammates continued to look confused, he repeated the motion twice more.

"I got it!" Noah yelled happily. His teammates turned to look at him expectantly. "He's saying….. From the heart of his bottom," he nodded at his own brilliance.

Ryan stared at him in disbelief from the other team. "What did you just say?" he asked.

"Elliot's chit says - from the heart of his bottom," Noah replied while Elliot kept shaking his head negative.

"Hey, Lelliot! I didn't know your bottom had a heart," Christian teased with a mischievous smile.

Alex punched Noah's arm and said, "Shut the fuck up, man. The answer is– from the bottom of his heart," he answered. Elliot sighed in relief and nodded his head.

Noah complained, "I said the same thing."

"Did you really? Did you?" Jennifer asked dryly.

"Let's prepare dinner, before Noah serves us his fried brain," Owen joked, causing the others to snort in amusement.

It took half an hour with everyone's help to cut and wash everything for their dinner. Owen then shooed everyone from the kitchen and ordered them to start Karaoke. Luis brought his karaoke machine to the living room and attached it to the TV. The sectionals were brought close together again before everyone sat down.

"Who would like to go first?" Luis asked, looking around the room.

"Let's put our names individually in a bowl. We'll pick a chit to see who gets to go next," Rhea suggested.

"Cool!" Luis stated before he hurriedly wrote down everyone's name on 15 different chits. He put the chits inside the bowl and mixed them with his hand. "Let's do singles first and everyone can choose their own songs. If we have time before midnight, we'll do couples or pairs as well," he informed.

"That sounds good. Though, I have only one request. Try not to drink too much before the 'hide n seek'. We don't want to take any of you to the ER because you fell and broke your neck," Ana requested.

"Okay. But we get to be as drunk as we want tomorrow," Jace bargained.

"Deal!" Ana nodded.

"I'll go first as I'm the host. I should entice you all with my amazing singing," Luis boasted.

"When are we going to tell him that he's tone deaf?" Andrea whispered to Ana. Ana snickered, but shushed her best friend.

The instrumental for the song **"Immortals"** by Fall Out Boys started playing, and Luis started singing. Christian literally jerked back at the awful sounds Luis was making.

"Um... what's with his..." he trailed off as he didn't know what to call it.

"He's the most awful singer in our entire group. That's why he always insists on singing first, so that no one can be spared from it," Ana informed cringing as Luis murdered the beautiful song.

"So… we're going worst to better?" Christian inquired.

"So it seems," Ana sighed.

After, Luis was done singing, he pulled out a chit from the bowl. "HEY OWEN! IT'S YOUR TURN TO SING!" he shouted loudly.

"I'M COOKING, YOU DUMBASS!" Owen yelled back from the kitchen.

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME A DUMBASS? GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, ASSHOLE!" Luis shouted, offended.

"I'M MAKING BRAISED PHEASANT WITH MUSHROOMS AND HERBS!" Owen replied from the kitchen.

"OH…. YOU CAN STAY! YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND! YOU CAN SING LATER AFTER YOU'RE DONE COOKING!" Luis called back with a sheepish grin.

"Let's move on…. Or do you guys need a few more bromance moments?" Ana asked with a smirk.

"Moving on," Luis muttered before dropping Owen's chit inside the bowl and pulling out another one. "Ashley!" he announced.

"I'm singing **'** **Don't Forget about Me"** by the CLOVES," Ashley stated as she took Luis' place. The instrumental started and Ashley's lovely voice followed.

 _"_ _If I fall, can you pull me up?  
Is it true, your watching out  
And when I'm tired, do you lay down with me?  
In my head so I can sleep without you?_

 _Hey, hey  
Without you there's holes in my soul  
Hey, hey  
Let the water in_

 _Where ever you've gone?  
How, how, how?  
I just need to know  
That you won't forget about me_

 _Where ever you've gone?_ _  
How, how, how?  
I just need to know  
That you won't forget about me_ _"_ Ashley continued to sing.

Ana snuggled up with Christian, who wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Ana sighed as the lyrics of the song touched her deeply. Christian buried his nose in her hair and sighed. Ana placed a kiss on Christian's neck, causing him to pull back and smile at her before kissing her lips softly. They were snapped out of their bubble when the song ended and everyone started clapping.

Luis jumped up from his place and hugged Ashley. "That was beautiful," he said before pulling out the next chit. "Ryan… the nurse boy!" Luis announced.

"The nurse boy?!" Ryan asked with a smirk as he took Luis's place. Luis shrugged in reply.

"I'm singing **'** **High School Never Ends"** by Bowling for Soup," Ryan informed before starting the instrumental.

 _"_ _Four years, you think for sure  
That's all you've have to endure  
All the total dicks, all the stuck-up chicks  
So superficial, so immature_

 _And then when you graduate  
You take a look around and you say, "Hey, wait!"  
This is the same as where I just came from  
I thought it was over, oh, that's just great_

 _The whole damned world is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and who's having sex  
Who's got the money, who gets the honeys  
Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess_

 _And you still don't have the right look  
And you don't have the right friends  
Nothing changes but the faces, the names and the trends  
High school never ends."_

The song and the music made everyone smile and nod in agreement. His voice was not as good as a professional singer, but it was good enough.

"Next one is….. one of our new members. Any guesses?" Luis asked hiding the chit. Some said Christian's name and some said Elliot's. "It's Christian," Luis announced after a minute.

Shyly, Christian stood up and gave everyone a bashful smile. He never sang in front of others. He did sing to the children, but never in front of any adults. "I'm going to sing a song that says everything I want to say to my wife. It's from her favorite singer, Michael Jackson," he informed before starting the instrumental of **'** **I Just Can't Stop Loving You by Michael Jackson.''**.

 _"_ _Each time the wind blows  
I hear your voice so  
I call your name  
Whispers at morning  
Our love is dawning  
Heaven's glad you came_

 _You know how I feel  
This thing can't go wrong  
I'm so proud to say I love you, _

_Your love's got me high  
I long to get by  
This time is forever  
Love is the answer_

 _I hear your voice now  
You are my choice now  
The love you bring  
Heaven's in my heart  
At your call  
I hear harps  
And angels sing_

 _You know how I feel  
This thing can't go wrong  
I can't live my life without you_

 _I just can't hold on_

 _I feel we belong  
My life ain't worth living  
If I can't be with you"_

Ana almost melted in her spot as she sighed dreamily at her husband.

Christian stepped up to his wife and knelt in front of her as he sang the rest of the song.

 _"I just can't stop loving you  
I just can't stop loving you  
And if I stop  
Then tell me just what will I do_

 _Cause I just can't stop loving you_

 _At night when the stars shine  
I pray in you I'll find  
A love so true_

 _When morning awakes me  
Will you come and take me  
I'll wait for you_

 _You know how I feel  
I won't stop until  
I hear your voice saying  
"I do"_

 _"I do"  
This thing can't go wrong_

 _This feeling's so strong_

 _Well, my life ain't worth living_

 _If I can't be with you  
I just can't stop loving you  
I just can't stop loving you  
And if I stop  
Then tell me, just what will I do_

 _I just can't stop loving you,"_

He pulled her to her feet and placed her arms around his neck. He placed one hand in her waist and they swayed as he sang.

 _"We can change all the world tomorrow  
We can sing songs of yesterday  
I can say, hey farewell to sorrow  
This is my life and I,  
Want to see you for always_

 _I just can't stop loving you  
I just can't stop loving you  
If I can't stop!  
And if I stop  
Then tell me, just what will I do_

 _I just can't stop loving you  
I just can't stop loving you  
You know I do  
Then tell me, just what will I do"_ he finished his song with a kiss on his wife's lips. "I really, really love you," he said.

"I really, really love you too," Ana smiled up at him. "That was beautiful, baby." Christian gave her a shy shrug.

"That was so beautiful, Christian. I never thought the mega mogul could sing so well," Rhea teased. Ashley, Marie and Jennifer nodded in agreement.

"Ugh! Now, these girls will expect romantic songs from their life partners," Jace groaned mockingly.

"Shut up," the girls slapped his arms before laughing.

"Next up… Marie!" Luis announced.

Marie ran up excitedly and announced that she was going to sing **'** **Poker Face'** by Lady Gaga. As the music started the girls got up and started dancing. Soon, the boys also joined.

 _"_ _I wanna hold 'em like they do in Texas plays  
Fold 'em, let 'em, hit me, raise it baby stay with me (I love it)  
Love Game intuition play the cards with spades to start  
And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh,  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

 _Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got me like nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She is gonna let nobody)_

 _P p p poker face, p p p poker face  
(Muh muh muh muh)  
P p p poker face, p p poker face  
(Muh muh muh muh)"_ Owen paused what he was doing in the kitchen and joined everyone in the living room to dance. As the song continued, everyone danced and laughed at each other's groovy moves. No one noticed the shadow figure on the top of the stairway watching them. 

After Marie was done, Jace sang **'Anywhere'** by 112 Ft. Lil Zane. His voice was really soulful. Christian really liked his voice. But it was Jax's song and angelic singing that brought tears in almost everyone's eyes. He sang **'Better Than Yourself'** by Lukas Graham. The lyrics of the song and the way Jax presented the song, they all became emotional after that.

"Dude! Did you have to sing such a sad song?!" Alex complained. It was his turn to sing. "Now, I have cheer everyone up," he sighed dramatically.

"Just sing the damn song," Jax said snorting.

With a smirk, Alec started singing **'Sexy and I Know It'** by LMFAO.

" _Yeah_

 _Yeah_

 _When I walk on by  
Girls be looking like damn he fly  
I pimp to the beat  
Walking down the street in my new LaFreak, yeah  
This is how I roll  
Animal print, pants out control  
It's Redfoo with the big afro  
And like Bruce Leroy I got the glow_

 _Girl look at that body  
Girl look at that body  
Girl look at that body  
I-I, I work out  
Girl look at that body  
Girl look at that body  
Girl look at that body  
I-I, I work out_

 _When I walk in the spot (yeah) this is what I see (okay)  
Everybody stops and they staring at me  
I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it  
Show it, show it, show it  
I'm sexy and I know it  
I'm sexy and I know it_,"

Alex continued to sing and dance, which made the girls cringe in disgust. The men started laughing at their reactions. To stop Alex from singing, the girls started throwing couch pillows at him. He laughed at their efforts as he dodged the pillows, and continued to sing.

"Oh god! Did you have to sing that awful song?" Andrea complained.

"He also did that disgusting dance," Rhea added pointing at Alex.

"Puh-lease! You loooved it," Alex smirked.

"Let's not irritate them more. It's Jennifer's turn," Luis announced as he pushed Alex towards the sectionals to sit back down.

"I'm singing a nice song," Jennifer stated giving Alex a stink eye. "I'm singing **'Turning page'** by Sleeping At last, and Noah…. It's for you," she added with a shy smile. The instrumental started and she started singing.

 _"_ _I've waited a hundred years  
But I'd wait a million more for you  
Nothing prepared me for  
What the privilege of being yours would do_

 _If I had only felt the warmth within your touch  
If I had only seen how you smile when you blush  
Or how you curl your lip when you concentrate enough  
Well I would have known  
What I was living for all along  
What I've been living for_

 _Your love is my turning page  
Where only the sweetest words remain  
Every kiss is a cursive line  
Every touch is a redefining phrase_

 _I surrender who I've been for who you are  
For nothing makes me stronger than your fragile heart_

 _If I had only felt how it feels to be yours  
Well I would have known  
What I've been living for all along  
What I've been living for_

 _Though we're tethered to the story we must tell  
When I saw you, well I knew we'd tell it well  
With a whisper we will tame the vicious seas  
Like a feather bringing kingdoms to their knees."_ As she finished, Noah got up from his seat and pulled his wife for a tight hug. They usually keep bickering with each other and rarely showed any affection. Their friends smiled at the couple.

"I love you, Jenny," Noah said taking Jennifer's face in his hands.

"I love you too, Noah. I need to tell you something," Jennifer bit down on her lip as she looked in her husband's eyes hopefully. "I'm pregnant," she stated lowly.

"Really?!" Noah asked in disbelief. His eyes were wide in surprise.

"Yes," Jennifer whispered.

"Oh my god!" Noah picked Jennifer up and yelled excitedly as he spun her around, "I'M GOING TO BE A DAD!"

"WHAT?!" everyone in the room exclaimed. They surrounded the couple as 'congrats' and hugs were given. Everyone was really excited as they hadn't got to celebrate Noah and Jennifer's wedding for the couple had eloped. So, their baby was a big deal for their friends.

After a few minutes, everyone took their seats again. Luis announced that it was Noah's turn. He got up with a smile. He sang ' **What Part of Forever'** by Cee Lo Green with a huge smile on his face. It was then Owen's turn again. He was almost done with his cooking, so he came and sang ' **Earned It** ' by The Weeknd. He then informed that half an hour later everyone should head to the dining room. It was Rhea's turn to sing and she sang **'** **Toxic'** by Britney Spears and danced around the room. The girls also jumped up and joined her. Elliot sang next and he sang **'** **Nothing's gonna change my love for you'** by George Benson for Andrea. He really loved this woman. He didn't even know but she was everything he ever wanted. He sometimes wondered what he had been thinking when he started dating Kate, while Andrea had always been there… under his nose.

"It's Andrea's turn," Luis announced, "Go sing that man of yours a love song," he added teasingly.

With a shy smile, Ana took the mike. "I'm going to sing 'Crazy in love' by Beyoncé," she said before starting.

 ** _"_** _I look and stare so deep in your eyes  
I touch on you more and more every time  
When you leave, I'm begging you not to go  
Call your name two or three times in a row  
Such a funny thing for me to try to explain  
How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame  
'Cause I know I don't understand  
Just how your love can do what no one else can_

 _Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's  
Got me looking so crazy right now (in love)  
Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch  
Got me looking so crazy right now (your touch)  
Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss  
Got me hoping you'll save me right now  
Looking so crazy in love's  
Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love_

 _Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh, no, no  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh, no, no  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh, no, no  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh, no, no," _

Christian was surprised that his meek assistant could sing so well. He wondered why she didn't try for Hollywood. With Ana's help, she would've been a really sought after singer. He went to ask Ana, who was enjoying the song with a huge smile on her face, when his phone dinged. Curious, he pulled out his phone from his pocket and saw that he had a text from his dad. It was 9 pm in Connecticut at the moment. Since, Connecticut was 3 hours ahead of Seattle, it must be 6 pm back in Seattle. Frowning with worry, he clicked the 'view' button and regretted it immediately.

"I think you should wear that red thong I love so much ;-)" Carrick's text said.

"Um….DAD?" Christian replied awkwardly as he started blushing. He couldn't even think the words 'parents' and 'sex' at the same sentence, but now, he just received a sext from his dad.

"SHIT… sorry. That was meant for your mom," Carrick replied.

"Eww… I need bleach to remove this conversation from my head," Christian sent before putting the phone down. He shook his head trying to forget what he had just seen. Another ding came a few seconds later. Hesitantly, he opened his phone and turned green.

"I texted Christian by mistake… LMAO. I can't wait to lick your pretty pussy tonight," Carrick said in the text.

"IT'S STILL ME, DAD….. EWWWW!" Christian wrote before switching his phone off. He shuddered in disgust.

Ana noticed his reaction and frowned. She was offended on her best friend's behalf. She elbowed Christian and stated dryly, "She doesn't sing that badly."

"What?! No she doesn't. She should've been a singer. Why didn't she try that?" Christian said as he was still shaking his head.

"Oh… you… you liked her singing? I tried telling her but she didn't want to become a singer," Ana replied. She was puzzled with her husband's behavior, now that she knew that his reaction was not for Andrea. "What was with that reaction?" she asked.

"Dad 'sexted' mom… but he sent it to me instead of mom… ugh! I need brain bleach," Christian gave Ana a miserable look. Ana started giggling covering her mouth. "My poor baby!" she said after a few seconds before she started laughing again. "Now you know how I felt when I caught my parents doing it," she added. Christian wrinkled his nose in disgust and nodded despondently.

"It's your turn now. Sing me something that'll make me forget what I just saw," Christian begged, pouting. Ana smiled at his adorable face.

"Ana. You're our last one," Luis said handing her the mike.

"I'm going to sing **'** **Thousand years'** by Christina Perri. It's for you, my love," Ana announced with a smile at the love of her life. As the music started, Christian leaned forward with an expectant look on his face.

 _"_ _The day we met,  
Frozen I held my breath  
Right from the start  
I knew that I'd found a home for my heart  
Beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone?  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

 _One step closer_

 _I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more,"_ Ana sang.

Christian got up from his seat and wrapped his arms around his wife. Ana closed her eyes and she leaned back against him. She shivered as he moved to press his nose into her neck, but she continued to sing. Christian also crooned softly with her.

 _"Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this_

 _One step closer_

 _I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more  
Ohh_

 _One step closer_

 _I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more" _Ana finished with a smile.

"That was the most beautiful voice I've ever heard," Christian whispered in her ear, making her smile widen.

"Yes. That was a lovely song, but can you put a lid on your romance until you retire to your room? I'm hungry," Elliot whined like a brat.

"God! My brother is so annoying!" Christian stated glaring at his brother.

"Do you know what will be the perfect punishment for his annoying behavior?" Ana asked with an evil smile.

"What?" Christian asked giving her a confused look.

"That message from your dad," Ana said with a smirk.

A matching evil smile spread on Christian's face at the idea. He turned to his brother. "Hey Lelliot, dad sent a text earlier in my phone. It's about Jayden," he said loudly. Everyone headed to the dining room while Elliot was left behind to check the text from Christian's phone.

"EWWW!" the exclamation came a few minutes later from the living room, causing Ana and Christian to burst into laughter.

.

Everyone took their seats around the table. Elliot kept throwing glares at his brother's direction. Ana and Christian kept snickering every time they noticed his glares. "Why is Elliot glaring at you two? And why do you two have that cat-who-ate-the-canary look on your faces?" Owen asked as he started bring the food from the kitchen.

"Nothing. Just taught a brat a lesson," Christian informed snickering. "So, what's on the menu tonight, Chef Owen?" he asked. After having Owen's food, Christian was really looking forward to going to Owen's restaurant when they returned to Seattle.

"Braised pheasant with mushrooms and herbs; Thai prawn, squash & pineapple curry; Cranberry salad with feta and walnuts; and Triple layer chocolate cake for dessert," Owen announced proudly. "Oh… we also have the wine you bought today," he added.

"Oh…. That sounds like heaven," Luis moaned, "Let's start eating!" he added eagerly.

With a grin, Owen placed the food on the table and took his seat. The appreciative moans and groans around the table made Owen beam proudly. He really loved to feed his friends. Everyone was too busy to chat or notice anything weird around them, but Owen noticed it. From the corner of his eye, he saw two shadow figures standing by the dining room entrance. He turned his head a little to make sure that he was actually seeing it and not imagining it. The figures were still there. This time Owen was calm, so he noticed more things. These were not shadow figures…..these were burned figures. They were burned so bad that they were nothing but black ash. Since the figures weren't doing anything other than standing there, Owen decided not to mention them until later.

.

.

"Let's continue the chit method to find who's 'it'," Jace said, clapping his hands together. Everyone nodded or shrugged in agreement. Jace mixed the chits around in the bowl before pulling a random one out. "Rhea, you're it. Go out the main door and return after counting till 100," Jace told Rhea.

"Good luck hiding guys. Because I'm gonna get you," Rhea said in a sing-song voice as she headed towards the main door.

"Okay. For those, who didn't play hide and seek before. Be careful and don't get caught. Whoever gets caught will be 'it' in the next game," Jace informed the Grey brothers.

"Let's go and hide," Ana urged excitedly.

Everyone headed in different directions. Some headed to the first floor to hide; some hid on the second floor. Only Luis headed to hide in the attic. Ana noticed that everyone had already found their places to hide, but she couldn't find a good place. She could hear Rhea who had already reached 75. Groaning, Ana ran to the kitchen and decided to hide in the pantry. She opened the pantry door and got inside, just as Rhea finished counting till 100. Covering her mouth to silence her giggle, Ana waited. Her enhanced hearing let her know that Rhea was searching the first floor. A few minutes passed when Rhea entered the kitchen. Ana slowed down her breathing, so that she wouldn't alert Rhea.

Rhea stepped closer to the pantry door. Ana felt like her heart was beating so loudly that Rhea could hear it. As soon as Rhea touched the pantry door, someone grabbed Ana from behind and pulled her inside the wall. Rhea opened the pantry excitedly and found it empty.

"Ugh… where did they hide?" Rhea grumbled, stomping her feet. She slammed the pantry door shut and headed out of the kitchen.

Luis was softly singing when he heard a strange sound coming from outside. Frowning, he glanced at the small window. He saw fire and the faint smell of smoke entered the room. He got up from where he was sitting and approached the window. Looking out, he saw that something was on fire in his backyard. He rubbed his eyes to make sure what he saw was real.

"Did we leave the burning coals out?" he asked himself. But the fire didn't look small. It was tall like there was a pile of wood under there which started the fire. He kept staring at the fire with so much concentration that he almost jumped out of his skin when someone touched him from behind.

A scream tore through him as he jumped around. Rhea was standing behind him with an amused look. "Dude, if you didn't wasn't to get caught, you should've hid. Why are you standing here, looking out?" Rhea asked.

"Gosh, you scared me! I was just looking at the fire," Luis stated distractedly as he tried to calm his heart.

"What fire?! What are you talking about? You're not planning on cheating are you?" Rhea placed her hands on her hips and glared at him fiercely.

"What!? NO! Why would I cheat? I was talking about that…" Luis trailed off. There was no fire in the backyard. "What the hell?! I'm telling you the truth. I saw a fire there. I thought maybe we left burning coal outside by mistake," he tried to explain.

"Whatever!" Rhea waved her hand dismissively. "Let's go find the others," she said heading towards the door. Luis followed behind her, but before going out the attic, he turned to look at the window one last time. He gasped in shock when he saw the fire again. He didn't wait there a second more.

Over the next 30 minutes, everyone was found, except for Ana. She was nowhere to be found. "Where did she hide?" Rhea whined. "Come on, Ana! Come out. We wanna start the next game," she added.

"Where is she?" Christian asked worriedly. "What if she fell? Her ankle was still swollen," he could feel the panic creeping up.

"Yeah. It's been close to 40 minutes. Let's separate and search for her," Ryan suggested. With a nod, everyone separated and started searching for Ana.

Christian recalled seeing Ana head towards the kitchen before he had run upstairs to hide. He decided to start looking for her in there. He checked all the large cabinets before heading towards the pantry. With a frown, he opened the door and gasped. Ana was lying on the floor with her head resting on her arm. Christian knelt in front of her and shouted loudly for others, "I FOUND HER!"

A minute later, everyone rushed towards the kitchen. They found Christian sitting on the floor with a sleepy Ana, who was rubbing her eyes as she yawned.

"Ana! Where have you been?" Andrea asked worriedly.

"I was hiding in the pantry… but I guess I fell asleep," Ana replied sheepishly.

"That…. that's not possible," Rhea was shocked. "I searched the pantry. There was no one inside it," she added.

"I was hiding somewhere else then. I saw you looking in the pantry. That's why I changed my hiding location and hid there after you left," Ana poked her tongue at Rhea causing the other girl to snort.

"Evil genius!" Rhea poked her tongue back at her friend before yelling excitedly, "Let's start the next round! Luis is 'it'." Luis groaned but nodded.

They played another two rounds of hide and seek with no other incident. It was 1.45 am by the time everyone retired. With the games they had played all day, it was agreed mutually by everyone that they'd sleep late the next day.

Christian took off his jeans, t-shirt, and boxers off before getting on the bed as he waited for Ana. She had been in the washroom since they returned to their room. "You okay in there?" he inquired after a few minutes.

"Yeah," came Ana's muffled answer from inside.

Ana opened the door and came out. She had changed into a grey v neck sleeveless short nightdress. Christian raised his eyebrow at her in question. He knew that his wife wouldn't be wearing that for long if he had his way. "You do realize that your nightwear will end up on the floor in a few minutes, right?" he asked with a smirk.

Usually, Ana would give him a saucy look of her own at his comment, but at that moment all she was able to give him was a distressed look. "I need to tell you something," she said as she climbed up onto the bed.

"Is everything okay? Is it your ankle? Is it still hurting?" Christian sat up straight worriedly.

"I'm okay. But Christian…. I was in the pantry… the whole time. I remember hearing Rhea when she came to check the pantry. I was inside when she touched the pantry door. Then… I felt like something pulled me from behind. Next thing I know… you were waking me up," Ana shared the reason for her distress.

"WHAT?! But… didn't Rhea say that the pantry was empty? I don't understand,"

"I think… I think something happened in this house… a long time ago. Something unjust. I don't know what, but… the entities that everyone is seeing are those who died here a long time ago. They are trying to tell us something," Ana said as she bit down her lower lip.

"Didn't you advise everyone to ignore the signs?" Christian asked.

"I know…. But I don't know if I can ignore it…" Ana sighed as she cuddled up to her husband. "Christian… I'm also having these… dreams about this house. I think the entity is trying to show me something," she added.

"You have angel blood in you. Maybe… that's why they are contacting you to…um… show them the light?" Christian guessed.

"I didn't think of that. Maybe that's what this is," Ana sighed as relief washed over her. Smiling, she traced Christian's lower abs, causing his cock to perk up causing a tent in the blanket. "It's like he has a GPS," she teased.

"Yeah," Christian scoffed at his cock's reaction.

Ana buried her nosed against his neck and started placing small sucking kisses there. Christian moaned as he grabbed her hair and held tightly as he enjoyed the sensation.

.

TAP…

.

TAP… TAP…

.

TAP… TAP… TAP…

.

TAP… TAP… TAP… TAP…

.

The couple pulled back and started looking around. "What the fuck is that?" Christian stared at the walls in disbelief.

"The tapping…. It's coming from the wall," Ana pointed out.

Soon, they started hearing mumbling and grumbling from other rooms as everyone started gathering in the hallway. Christian pulled on boxers and a t-shirt before they joined others.

.

TAP…

.

TAP… TAP…

.

TAP… TAP… TAP…

.

TAP… TAP… TAP… TAP…

.

"Where is this coming from?" Owen asked, running his fingers through his hair.

"The walls. It's coming from the walls," Ana answered.

"ARE YOU GUYS HEARING THIS?" Alex yelled from the first floor.

The 8 who were staying on the second floor, exchanged looks before heading downstairs. "What the hell is happening? I'm too tired for this shit," Marie whined stomping her feet.

"Yeah," Ryan groaned as he leaned against the wall.

.

TAP…

.

TAP… TAP…

.

TAP… TAP… TAP…

.

TAP… TAP… TAP… TAP…

.

He jumped away from the wall and stared at it in disbelief. "I felt the tap," Ryan stated.

"Maybe it'll quiet down after a while?" Luis suggested hesitantly.

"Maybe it's a board that's loose somewhere that's making this noise," Elliot mused as he looked around.

"Let's wait for a while in the living room. I'm sure it'll quiet down," Jace said with a shrug. That night… no one was able to sleep at all, as the tapping continued and grew louder… and louder, until the sun rose.

.

.

.

 **A/N: Sooo… do you like the progress? Were you scared? Can you guys suggest some scary incident of your own that you would like them to have? Let me know in the review 3**


	52. Chapter 52

**DISCLAIMER:** **Characters of FSOG, Beelzebub, Kuroshitsuji, or OHHC are not mine. The plot of this story and more than half the characters are mine though!**

 **Thanks so much to my awesome Beta, Ninkita.**

 **~*Thank you my dear reader '** **vamomoftwins' for some of the ideas. She had shared some things that happen in her house regularly and was alright with me adding them to the story. She has been a great help!**

*This segment is my **Halloween contribution**. Hope you're enjoying it **J** *

 **Chapter 52:**

 **.**

Around 5.35 am when the sun rose, everyone in the house was feeling like zombies, as they hadn't slept for more than 24 hours. They were exhausted, but their minds were so alert that no one could sleep; even though the tapping had stopped. They were all lounging around the living room in various positions. "I think we should call the local church," Noah stated as he yawned.

"And tell them what? It's not a movie. They won't believe us; instead they'll call the mental asylum," Ashley grumbled.

"How about… instead of telling them that this house is haunted, we just ask them about the history of this house," Christian suggested.

"What church? You guys are crazy. Luis, call your contractor. I think there is a floor loose that's making that noise," Elliot protested. He couldn't understand why everyone readily believed in ghosts.

"Okay. How about this? Some of us can go to the church to ask around about the house. Elliot, you can go to the contractor. Take someone with you. I'll give you his address. And the others will go to the neighbors' houses and ask around. Sounds good?" Luis asked.

"Yeah. But we'll do this after a few hours of sleep," Ana groaned. The others agreed with her.

"Let's return to our rooms and sleep a little," Ryan suggested. Everyone returned to their rooms and unceremoniously flopped on the beds.

Ana woke up around 12 pm and looked around the room, confused. Christian wasn't in the room, neither was he in the bathroom. With a frown, Ana left the room and went downstairs. She was a little surprised when she found her husband in the kitchen. It looked like he was cooking something.

"Hey, baby. What are you doing?" she asked curiously.

Startled, Christian turned around and smiled at her. "Hey, you're awake," he said kissing her lips. "I was making breakfast for you. I thought I'd bring it to bed," he shrugged shyly at being caught.

"But, Christian … you can't even cook…?" Ana said hesitantly.

He stopped what he was doing and turned to look at her. He looked wounded. "I _can´t_ cook…? I _can't_ cook?! How _dare_ you say something like that? You see that pan over there? Those will be the best tasting eggs you will ever get the honor of eating," he said defensively…. not noticing his precious eggs had started to smoke. "I watched the recipe on YouTube for hours," he added with a huff.

"Umm Christian… your eggs are burning," Ana informed him dryly.

"What?!" he shrieked, running towards the stove and shoving the pan into the sink, letting water dim the fire. "Damn!" he muttered, before turning around and giving her an embarrassed look.

"You do realize that you just totally proved me right," Ana said as she giggled.

"Oh, shut up, you!" he sputtered, before throwing a dishtowel at her, only causing her to laugh harder.

"My poor baby!" Ana wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips. "Let's shower and change before ordering pizza. Everyone will be too tired to cook and super hungry when they wake up," she suggested.

Pouting, Christian nodded in defeat. He had really wanted to make breakfast for his wife. "I'll do better next time," he promised.

"Of course, you will. You're the best," Ana smiled at him before dragging him back up to their bedroom.

Ana took a shower first while Christian ordered pizzas for everyone. She changed into a flower-printed blue two piece romper with cobalt blue lace up strappy low block heel open toe sandals. She curled the ends of her hair and then pinned the front strands at the back of her head. She put on light makeup and wore diamond studs. Christian went to shower as Ana continued to get ready. She finished her look with a light pink sparkly clutch bag.

She heard the shower shut off and couldn't stop herself from turning to see the handsome man that was her husband step out of the bathroom. His body was still wet, which made Ana want to sigh. He was the definition of ethereal, tantalizing, pure sex on two flawlessly strong legs. His back was to her as he dried his hair roughly with a towel, every muscle in his back flexing. Ana couldn't stop from ogling every inch of him. Beads of water clung to his back, from his wide shoulders and strong arms to the tapering of his rib cage to his waist… it made her mouth water. She wanted to lick every inch of him. The cigarette burn marks on his chest and back didn't lessen his beauty at all.

Christian turned to look at the mirror when his eye found his wife's. Her eyes were dark with lust and her skin flushed as she panted softly. Titling his head, he smiled at her. He knew why his wife was looking at him like she wanted to eat him.

"Sorry, love. We don't have time at the moment. We have a lot to do today. How about we spend the night alone in our room? I promise I'll take care of your needs," he said as he took a step towards her with each word. Soon, he was standing really close to her.

"Please put some clothes on. I can't focus with you like this," Ana whimpered, closing her eyes.

Taking pity on his wife, he changed into a pair of cargo pants with brown t-shirt. He finished his look with a pair of casual dark grey shoes and Ray-ban sunglasses.

He turned to see his wife still giving him googly eyes as she panted softly. He smiled smugly before taking her hand and dragging them out of the room. They settled on the living room couch and started watching a documentary on the Discovery Channel. Slowly, one by one everyone started gathering in the living room. The pizza arrived just at that moment.

"I ordered pizza," Christian announced as he answered the door and paid the delivery man.

"Oh... thank you so much. I'm so hungry," Rhea groaned clutching her stomach.

"Let's start," Christian grinned, placing the pizzas on the coffee table. Everyone sat around and grabbed their slices. For the next few minutes only the moans and groans of satisfaction were heard in the room.

.

.

Christian, Ana, and Luis went to the local church to inquire. The exterior of the church was beautiful. According to the stone slab outside the church, it had been built in 1805. Ana smiled as she took in the sight. They entered the church and were mesmerized by the beautiful stained glass windows and wooden work in the interior.

"It's nice," Luis commented looking around.

"Lu lu, let's not waste too much time. You have another church to go to. Let's find the minister or priest and start investigating," Christian insisted.

Ana started snickering as Luis asked in shock, "Did you just call me 'Lu lu'?"

"Yeah," Christian replied with a smirk.

"It sounds like a dog's name. I love it!" Luis exclaimed with a grin.

"Come on, you blockhead! We have lots of work to do," Christian pushed Luis forward towards the pews as Luis kept grinning.

Ana smiled at their retreating figures. In a very small amount of time, Christian had become friends with her friends. **_He deserved to have great friends. If that Bitch-troll hadn't gotten her claws in him, he would've had a really nice life,_** she pondered. It had been a while since Ana had thought about that she-monster. Elena was still in jail, but Ana felt like she did not get enough punishment for her crimes. Ana decided to think about Elena more after they return from their vacation. She shook her head and walked ahead to find the boys.

The boys had found the priest and were already chatting up with him. The priest was a man in his 60s or 70s, Ana wasn't sure. "This is Anastasia, my wife," Christian introduced her when she joined them.

"Hello, sir. This church is lovely," Ana commented with a smile.

"Thank you, my child. It was built in 1805 by the Mayor of this town. He was a very generous and pious man," the priest informed with a kind smile.

"Sorry to disturb you like this, sir. We were here for some information I thought you can give us… maybe?" Luis interrupted.

"What kind of information, my child?" the priest asked curiously.

"I bought the old mayor house 6 months ago. Some of my friends and I are here this week for a vacation, but ever since we arrived… there seemed to be some kind of strange activities happening in the house," Luis explained.

"The old mayor house you say? Oh my! The activities have started again?" the man muttered to himself; though he was loud enough that the other three also heard.

"Again? What do you mean?" Christian asked.

"The original structure of the old mayor house was taken down years ago. We don't know why though. In 1980, the Hudsons came to town and bought that land. They built a new house and everything was well for the first few months. But then the activities started. They had 4 children under the age of 8, so at first they thought it was the children who were moving things, making noises and stuff. When they finally realized that the activities weren't normal, they had asked me to bless the house. I blessed the house and buried four iron bars on four sides of the house to protect it. Maybe during renovations, they were moved," the priest shrugged.

"You… you didn't do anything… I mean…" Ana trailed off. She felt like the priest had been unjust to the souls captured in the house.

"You wanted to say something, child," the man inquired.

"No. Thank you for the information, father," she said.

"Would you like me to bless the house again?" the man asked kindly.

Luis was going to say 'yes' when Ana interrupted. "No, Father. Thank you. Luis, Christian, let's go," she urged.

"Everything okay?" Luis asked hesitantly after they got out of the church.

"Luis…. I can't explain it but… I think those… entities… They are not trying to scare us. They are begging for help. Locking them somewhere just so we don't feel haunted … I don't feel good about it. I think they will go away if we manage to understand what they are trying to tell us," Ana ranted.

"Ana banana, calm down. If you say we wait, then we will wait. We've always trusted your instincts, and we will continue to do so," Luis assured his best friend with a smile.

"Thanks, Lu," Ana sighed in relief.

.

Elliot, Alex, and Ashley had gone to find the contractor. The contractor came back with them to take a look at the pipes and the floor boards to be sure that nothing was loose. Everything checked out. The contractor found nothing amiss in the house. He had been mildly offended when Elliot claimed that he probably hadn't overseen his workers well and that's why something might've been loose. Now that they found everything working well, he felt rather smug about it.

Elliot had become more frustrated. There was no way he was going to believe in the paranormal. There had to be some explanation for all these occurrences. "Maybe there's some kind of ventilator somewhere," Elliot muttered.

"You mean the air flow is causing the sounds?" Ashley asked, doubt filling her tone.

"What else could it be?" Elliot rolled his eyes rudely.

"Elliot, go and take a nap. You're close to snapping at someone," Alex said sternly. He didn't like Elliot's attitude on this matter.

Understanding that he was acting like an asshole, he gave Alex and Ashley an apologetic look before nodding and leaving the room. He went upstairs to his room. He sat on the bed and sighed, resting his head against his hands. "I just wanted to enjoy my vacation," he groaned. He heard the door of his room creak open. Thinking that it might be Alex or Ashley, Elliot didn't raise his head. He heard steps coming towards him. Whoever it was stopped to stand in front him. When Elliot still didn't raise his head, they sat on the bed beside him. Elliot felt the bed dip and someone's warmth beside him.

"I really don't believe in ghosts," he said, "you have to understa…" Elliot trailed off as he raised his head and….. there was no one else in the room with him. But just a second ago, he had felt that someone was sitting right beside him. "What the fuck!" he gasped.

"You don't believe in ghosts?" someone whispered in his ears. He felt a cold breeze against his ears.

Scared and startled, Elliot jumped away from the bed. He felt like his heart was going to explode. He didn't wait another second in that room and ran out of there like there was fire on his tail.

Alex and Ashley were wrestling on the couch when Elliot ran down the stairs. "Elliot? Didn't you go to take a nap?" Ashley inquired peeking up from the couch.

"Som-someone's in my room… I didn't see anyone but t-they t-talked," Elliot was gasping for air.

Alex and Ashley glanced at each other and got up, untangling their limbs from each other. "I'll get you some water," Ashley said as Alex went up to Elliot.

"Sit here. Calm down. Everything will fine," Alex said soothingly. Ashley came back from the kitchen and handed Elliot the glass. Elliot finally believed that there was something paranormal in this house.

.

.

Andrea, Jennifer, Noah, Marie, and Jax spent hours going from house to house to ask about the old mayor house. They didn't get much information either. Defeated, they decided to take one more chance. They decided to visit a local old-age home. That is where they found some interesting information from one of the old women, named Elise. She was in her late 60s.

"So, what do you want to know?" Elise asked Andrea.

"Ma'am, our friend bought that house 6 months ago. We came here to visit and since then we've been experiencing some… strange activities. We wanted to know if the house has any history or something," Andrea replied.

"When the Hudsons moved into their new house, I was their neighbor at the time," Elise informed with a sad smile. "Liza was a really nice woman… really welcoming. We had become good friends almost immediately. I still remember that day," she sighed. "Jack, Liza's husband, had gone to visit his brother in another state and had requested that I stay with Liza at night. He was a good man; loved his wife a lot. My husband assured me that he could take care of our boys, so I headed to the Hudson house that evening. Liza and I managed to get the little ones to bed before we went to the living room to talk over some wine. Suddenly, we heard sounds like someone was moving furniture upstairs. Liza and I ran upstairs, but everything was normal. Nothing had been moved. We thought…maybe we were having illusions due to the wine we drank. That night after retiring to our rooms for the night, we almost instantly fell asleep. But in the middle of the night, my sleep broke. I heard someone coming up the stairs and walking up to the room I was sleeping in. I freaked out when the footsteps continued through the door and into the room; coming towards the bed where I was. I swear to god, I saw no one there, but the footsteps were so clear. After that incident, I never went upstairs in their house. Whenever I visited I would return from the first floor. Most days I wouldn't even go inside the house. Liza then got the local priest to bless the house. She told me that the activities had stopped, but I still never went upstairs," she ended.

"That's… wow!" Jennifer muttered. She was shocked like everyone present in the room.

"That's… scary. We didn't have this type of incident so far," Andrea stated with a shrug.

"If you want my advice… go and have the house blessed before entering it again," Elise suggested.

With a nod, everyone left the old-age home. They stood in the parking lot silent, lost in their own thoughts. "So… what are we thinking of doing?" Marie asked.

"We'll let Luis decide," Jax stated firmly.

"We'll tell him what we found, then. Let's go back," Noah suggested. Everyone agreed and got inside the car.

.

.

Owen, Jace, and Ryan had gone to the library. They wanted more information about the land. Since the house was newly built, they thought it might be the plot of land which was haunted. They searched till the late 1800s, but everything recorded before that time had been lost in some mishandling when the library was upgraded. The only significant thing they found was that people had reported seeing bonfires in the empty plot before the Hudson house was built. No one knew who lit those fires. Finding nothing else, they returned to the house.

Soon, everyone gathered in the living room and shared what they found. Luis was the last one to share the information he had got from the priest.

"The priest could bless the house and all these… haunting will stop? When is he coming?" Elliot asked eagerly. Christian frowned at his brother's eagerness. He knew his brother was going to react negatively once Luis answered him.

"He's not coming," Luis stated nonchalantly with a wave of his hand.

"I thought you'd want to have it blessed," Jennifer said, confused.

"Because I asked him not to," Ana stated giving her friends a guilty look.

"WHAT?! Why?" Elliot exclaimed.

"Ana, do you know something we don't know?" Jace asked calmly.

"I've been having some strange dreams about this house ever since we came here. I'm quite sure that… these entities are trying to ask for our help. They only get angry or irritate us more when we ignore them. I noticed that ignoring them was not a good idea," Ana explained. "If we try to understand what they need our help with… maybe they'll get free. I also noticed that they don't leave the boundary of this plot," she added.

"So… so you want to help? Are you crazy?" Elliot shrieked.

"That's enough of you." It was Andrea who snapped at him. "Till today you didn't even believe in the paranormal, and now all of a sudden, you're team 'bless the house'? If Ana says we help, then we help. That's how this group works. If one of them thinks that we could do something good, we all help them," Andrea added sternly.

"Andy is right. Ana, find out what we can do. We'll do it," Luis said with a smile.

"Thanks, guys. Elliot, I understand that you were frightened today. But you're a strong person. Don't be scared, okay. Everything will be alright," Ana said with a small smile. "The paranormal world is a vast place and when normal meets paranormal, there are bound to be some explosions," she shrugged.

"Do you think you'll see more in your dream?" Rhea asked curiously.

"I think they are trying to contact me. They hid me from being found during the game of 'hide and seek'. That means they had to hide from someone as well, but they weren't really successful," Ana mused but she was loud enough that everyone heard.

"I... I saw a massive fire in the backyard when we were playing 'hide and seek' and I was in the attic. What do you think it means?" Luis asked.

"Didn't you say that… the old mayor house burned down around 1695?" Andrea asked.

"YES… you did say that. Do you think the entities of this house died in that fire?" Marie asked.

"I heard two women asking someone not to do something in my dream. I kept searching for them as I walked the hallway but I found nothing," Ana added, "Could it be that… someone burned the house down, knowing that there were people inside?"

"Fuck! That's inhuman," Alex shivered in disgust.

"Ana… at that time they also burned people who were accused of being witches," Christian pointed out. "The Salem witch trials were going on in Connecticut and Massachusetts from 1692 to1693. 1695 is quite close to that time. Do you think the members of this house were accused of the same thing and were burned due to that?" he asked.

"My God! You're right. That's one hell of a co-incidence," Jax gasped in shock. His mind was a jumbled mess as it was trying to process what Christian had just revealed.

"Mayor house though? Any other house would not be questioned that much… but a mayor's house would bring up a lot of questions," Jace stated thoughtfully.

"What did they do to the bodies?" Andrea asked. "Do you think they buried their burned bodies in this plot, instead of a cemetery if they were accused of being witches?"

"ANDREA!" a few of them yelled as a chill went through them.

"I was just making a guess," Andrea shrugged innocently. Ana and Christian snickered at her innocent question.

"Let's wait. I'm sure in time, we'll know more. Till then, we should enjoy our vacation," Ana said smiling at her friends. Everyone breathed a collective sigh of relief at her suggestion. They all wanted things to go back to normal.

"So, what should we do today?" Owen asked as he sat down. The others, who were standing around the living room, also followed suit.

"It's 5.30 pm. Let's binge watch some movies," Rhea suggested.

"How about horror movies?" Ryan stated with a smirk.

"How about not?" Elliot protested.

"How about some Ben Stiller movies. Like… the _Night in the Museum_ series? Or maybe the _Fockers_ series?"

"That actually sounds nice. Something normal and entertaining is what we need," Noah said with a nod.

"Get the sectionals in place and select which series we're watching first. I'll get the popcorn," Ana dropped a kiss on Christian's head and patted Elliot on his back before leaving the room.

After arguing about which movie to watch for 10 minutes straight, everyone finally settled on the _Night in the Museum_ series. Andrea decided to help Ana to bring the popcorn as more than 4 big bowls of popcorn would be needed. Humming, she headed to the kitchen. Any thought of the paranormal was far from her mind. She was thinking about her baby boy when she entered the kitchen, but what she saw there… froze her in place.

Andrea could see that Ana was making popcorn as she danced and sang softly to herself. But it wasn't Ana that made Andrea pause. It was the dark figure standing right behind Ana. She was too scared to do much but stay where she was, but gradually, Andrea started noticing the small things. As Ana was dancing, she would sometimes push the glass bowl too far on the counter and it would've fallen if the entity hadn't pushed the bowl back onto the counter. It would push the butter and corn closer to Ana, who would absentmindedly grab them as she made popcorn. It's like Ana didn't even know that the entity was helping her silently. Andrea must've made some kind of sound that caused Ana to turn towards the door sharply.

"Hey, Andy. Did they decide on which series we're watching first?" Ana asked.

"A-A-Ana?" Andrea stuttered.

"You okay there?" Ana asked looking at her worriedly.

"There's…. there's something…something behind you…" Andrea managed to get out.

Ana did a 360 degree check before giving her a questioning look. "Andy, what are you talking about? Calm down. Here… take this bowl out. It's done. I'll get the rest," she said easily.

Andrea thought Ana didn't believe her, so she took the bowl and started leaving. She was just at the door when she heard Ana saying, "Hand me that bowl." Andrea paused. She knew that Ana had seen her leaving the kitchen… then who was she asking to do things? Andrea turned around and peeked back into the kitchen. The entity was handing things to Ana while she was talking to the entity softly. Till that moment, Andrea had thought that Ana was singing. She was not. She had been talking to the entity the whole time.

.

.

.

Andrea spent the whole time they were watching movies thinking about Ana and the entity. She just couldn't get her head around the fact that her bestfriend was talking to a ghostly figure like it was a normal thing. **_Is that why she didn't want the priest to bless the house?_** Andrea couldn't stop the doubt that crawled in her mind. She decided that instead of going crazy with these thoughts, she would just talk to Ana.

"These movies are fun. That was a nice release after the day we had," Ryan stated, stretching his muscles.

"Yeah. By the way, I was thinking we should have something simple for dinner tonight," Owen suggested. "What do you think about tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches?"

"That sounds good, actually. We'll help," Jennifer said, smiling at Owen.

"Me too," Ashley piped in.

"Wow… when I make complicated food for you and really need help, you guys don't even bother offering help; and now that I'm making a simple dinner, everyone wants to help?" Owen gave his friends evil looks as everyone started snickering.

"Sooo…. you didn't want help, buddy?" Jace teased. Owen narrowed his eyes and grumbled about 'asshole friends' as he headed for the kitchen.

"Ana, I wanted to ask something about breast feeding… can we talk in your room?" Andrea stated.

"Dude! We don't wanna know about your B-feeding!" the boys exclaimed.

Ana rolled her eyes at their reaction and nodded at Andrea. They excused themselves and headed upstairs. Ana pulled Andrea's hand and led her to the bed. They got comfortable before Ana asked, "So, what did you want to ask?"

"I… I didn't want to talk about breast feeding," Andrea confessed. "I wanted to ask you about the truth," she added.

"Truth?! Andrea… what are you talking about?" Ana asked, puzzled.

"I saw you talking to that shadow in the kitchen," Andrea admitted.

"Oh," Ana uttered but stayed silent, waiting for Andrea to say more.

"Did you get possessed? Is that why you didn't want the priest to bless this house?" Andrea asked with wide eyes. She was scared for her friend.

"Andy, first, I'm not possessed. I've been trying to get these entities to talk about themselves, so that I know what to do next. But they only answer in 'yes' and 'no'. So, I don't have much info on them. Second, this house doesn't need blessing. Trust me on that," Ana said with a smile.

"Are you sure it'll be okay? We've been here 3 days now and already so much has happened," Andrea muttered resting her head on Ana's shoulder.

"Before we leave Connecticut, everything will be alright," Ana assured.

.

The older female entity was watching Ana and Andrea talk silently. For some reason the woman, Ana, gave them a feeling of safety. Something inside them told them that she was the one who could save their miserable existence. The younger female entity suddenly rushed to the older entity with a horrified look on her burned face. "He's here," she hissed. Both entities gasped in horror before screaming loudly in fear.

Every human in the house heard their scream and rushed upstairs to find Ana and Andrea standing in the hallway searching for something. "What in the hell was that?" Luis asked.

"Something happened," Ana muttered. "Something scared them," she added looking at her friends. "Something…. bad," she whispered.

SLAM!

They all jumped as they heard the main entrance door of the house slam open. They froze as they realized that whatever had just entered the house had caused the entities of this house to scream in fear. They realized that something evil had come in.

.

.

.

 **A/N: First of all,** **932 reviews! OMG… I never even dreamed about having almost 1000 reviews. Thank you, Thank you so much for your lovely reviews. You guys have been my encouragement and inspiration.**

 **Now, what did you think about the progress? What do you think happened in this plot? Who could it be that scared the present ghosts? Let me know in the review.**


	53. Chapter 53

**DISCLAIMER:** **Characters of FSOG, Beelzebub, Kuroshitsuji, or OHHC are not mine. The plot of this story and more than half the characters are mine though!**

 **Thanks so much to my awesome Beta, Ninkita.**

 ****I've never been to Connecticut so I'm writing the travel time from a fantasy point of view and tourist spots with the help of Google.**

*This segment is the last part of my **Halloween contribution**. Hope you're enjoying it **J** *

 **Chapter 53:**

 **.**

Everything was silent in the house. The usual sounds of creaking around the house had also stopped. After hearing nothing more, everyone returned to their rooms for the time being. Luis went with Owen to help him make dinner. Christian flopped down on the bed as he rubbed his eyes. He had thought seeing demons and angels would be the weirdest thing in his life, but that wasn't the case. He was now experiencing ghosts as well. He chuckled to himself at the bizarre turn his life had taken.

He heard Ana entering the room. Moving his hands from his eyes, he stared at his wife. "Come lay down with me," he said.

"Why?" Ana asked him, incredibly suspicious of why he suddenly wanted them to lay down.

"This day had been stressful until it took a darker turn. A shade… we don't even know what it consists of. I've a gut feeling that things are about to go bad. So, if I want to cuddle with my wife, I think I can," Christian huffed petulantly.

"Yeah. You're right," Ana nodded. She removed her shoes before climbing on the bed. With a tired sigh, she cuddled up to him.

"Did you manage to get anything from those…um…entities?" Christian asked.

"Women. From what I gathered, they are related… most likely mother and daughter. They only answered 'yes' and 'no' questions. They were killed unjustly, that much I managed to get out of them, but nothing more. 'Who' and 'why' is still a mystery."

"So… could they be the mayor's wife and daughter? I mean… it was the Mayor House after all," Christian wondered.

"Most probably. Christian, do you think someone killed the mother and daughter while the father was away and buried them in the house or maybe the surrounding area?"

"That's a possibility. But… what if it was the father who killed them?" Christian asked, drawing from his own experience with his childhood abuser and Elena.

"That would be so sad. A father and a husband is the person you trust to keep you safe and protect you from bad. If that person harms you… I don't think that pain ever goes away," Ana sighed.

"It's even hard to think of," Christian nodded.

.

.

Everyone decided to stay in their rooms after dinner. The eeriness of the house made everyone tense. Jennifer thought that a hot shower would help her sleep well, so she took her nightgown and went to take a shower. She was in there for about 5-8 minutes when she heard Noah entering the bathroom. Jennifer could see his silhouette through the frosted shower glass as he washed his hands. She asked him if Luis had locked the main door or not. She saw him nodding. With a shrug, she kept on talking about random stuff about work. After a while she noticed that no matter what she asked, Noah only nodded or shook his head in answer, but he didn't say anything. Curious, she opened the shower door and felt her eyes widening in shock. The bathroom was empty. There was no one else in there.

"N-Noah?!" she called out. In answer, she only heard silence. Understanding that something scary was happening she hurriedly wrapped a towel around herself, and ran out of the bathroom.

She stood by the bed and panted. Her heart was beating so fast that she felt like it was going to come out and run out of there. After a few minutes, she shook her head and started getting dressed in her nightgown, when she felt a sliver of cold air creeping up from behind her. Startled, she turned around but there was nothing there.

The door of their bedroom opened and Noah entered. He noticed Jennifer's scared expression right away and frowned. "Baby, are you okay?" he asked.

"Until a few minutes ago I was still finding it hard to believe in the paranormal," Jennifer stated.

Noah pulled her in for a hug as he understood that his brave wife was scared. "Everything will be fine," he assured.

"Where have you been?" Jennifer asked.

"I was helping Luis lock the doors for the night."

"Oh. Please don't leave me alone again," she begged.

"I won't, Jenny," he ran his fingers through her wet hair before placing a kiss on the side of her head.

They climbed into bed after Noah came back from the shower. "Wanna see a movie?" Noah asked.

"Sure," Jennifer shrugged. They started watching a romantic comedy as they cuddled with each other. From the corner of his eye, Noah noticed a black shadow opening the bathroom door and entering it. He didn't want to spook Jennifer anymore, so he refrained from mentioning it.

.

.

The day's stress had been too much for Elliot. He fell asleep almost as soon as he climbed onto the bed. Andrea smirked, finding him sound asleep. With a shake of her head, she joined him on the bed, but she wasn't feeling sleepy. She took out her phone and started going through her 'Facebook' and 'Instagram' accounts. She was really lost in what she was doing, so when Elliot suddenly jumped up from beside her, she let out a startled scream.

"What… what happened?" she asked as she pressed her hand over her chest.

Elliot gave her a bewildered look before scowling. "Why did you scratch me?" he asked, accusingly.

"Excuse me?! Scratched? What the fuck are you talking about, Grey?" Andrea sat up, glaring at him.

"You scratched me so hard that I woke up," Elliot replied sullenly.

"I didn't scratch you. I didn't even touch you. Show me where you were scratched," Andrea huffed.

Giving Andrea a suspicious look, Elliot turned around and showed her his back. Andrea was shocked. There was multiple scratch marks running all over Elliot's back; some were even bleeding. "Good lord!" Andrea breathed out. "I'll get the first aid kit. We need to disinfect these."

She jumped out of the bed and went to the bathroom. Rummaging through the cabinets, she pulled out the first aid kit. Suddenly, her eyes fell on the mirror and she saw someone standing behind her. From the shape it was clear that it was a man. Andrea couldn't stop the scream that tore through her as she saw the figure stepping closer to her.

Elliot rushed into the bathroom and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Som… something was here," Andrea gasped.

"Let's get out of here and stay on the bed," Elliot took Andrea's hand and led them to the bed. Climbing up, Andrea disinfected Elliot's scratch marks. Elliot left the lights on, before they cuddled under the covers and went to sleep.

.

.

It was around 12 am when a loud creaking noise woke Luis up. His and Owen's room was on the second floor with the 3 couples. He listened carefully and heard the sounds again. Removing the blanket from his body, he got out of the bed. He stood by the closed door of the bedroom as he clearly heard the sound again. It was like someone was opening and closing a door repeatedly. Wondering which door it was, he started following the sound. None of the doors on the second floor were open… not even the attic door. Thinking that maybe Alex was doing this for fun, Luis headed to the first floor. As he reached the bottom of the staircase, he was surprised. The main door of the house was open.

Luis tilted his head and scratched his head, puzzled. With Noah's help, he had locked the front door and the back door of the house. He, himself, had locked the main gate. Thinking maybe he didn't lock it properly, he closed the door and locked it tightly. He also made sure that the latch was secure before he headed to the second floor. He had only reached his room's door, when he heard the creaking sound again. Frowning, he turned around and went downstairs. The door… was open again. Luis frowned and locked up again. He stood in front of the door with his hands folded over his chest. After 15 minutes, when nothing happened, he went upstairs.

As soon as he reached his bedroom door, he heard the sound again. He growled angrily and went back downstairs. "Stupid, idiotic ghosts!" he grumbled. He locked up the door and then instead of going back to his bedroom, he pulled one of the love seats in front of the door and settled on it with a book. He read about 3 chapters before falling asleep. The door stayed closed.

.

.

Jace and Jax had spent hours playing online video games in their room before they decided to go to sleep. Jace loved to cuddle and Jax was his favorite pillow to cuddle with. Jax didn't like if someone touched him in sleep. He hated cuddling, which is why Jace just loved to cling to him like an octopus. So, as usual Jace was being clingy and Jax was shoving his stepbrother's limbs off of his body. Jax was in a subconscious mode from constantly shoving Jace's hand and leg off of him when he heard the sound of the sink in the bathroom turn on. Frowning in his sleep, he tried to go back to sleep but the sound of running water forced him to open his eyes. As his eyes focused, he saw that someone was standing in front of the bed.

At first he thought it was Jace, but from the corner of his eyes, he could see that Jace was sleeping beside him. Frowning, he focused on the figure in front of him. Jax didn't move a muscle as he stared at the figure and the figure also stood still…. Not moving an inch. All of a sudden, Jace sneezed in his sleep, and reflexively, Jax turned his head to look at him. Seeing Jace fast asleep, Jax turned his head to look at the figure and saw that there was nothing there. He was going to sigh in relief, when he realized that something was hovering over him. He turned his head and saw the figure was now standing beside him and was looking at him bending over. Jax felt like his heart was going to stop. He started nudging and slapping Jace hard as the figure started to lower its face towards Jax's.

"Dude, what's going on?" Jace grumbled sitting up.

Jax turned to look at Jace before looking beside him. The figure was gone. He sighed in relief. "I saw… something," he stated, "It was hovering over me."

"Good God!" Jace exclaimed before switching the light on. "You okay, buddy?" he asked wryly.

Jax sat up as well and sighed, "Damn that was scary as hell!" He rubbed his face.

"How about we keep the lights on?" Jace suggested. "By the way, why the hell is the sink on in the bathroom?" he asked, bewildered.

"Yeah. That's what woke me up," Jax muttered.

"Oh well. I gotta pee anyway," Jace shrugged before getting out of the bed and heading to the bathroom. He finished his business and turned the water off before returning. The brothers slept with their light on after that.

.

.

Alex and Ryan were in deep sleep. Ryan was dreaming about the ER of his hospital when he felt like he was having a hard time breathing properly. Troubled, he woke up and tried to swat away the heaviness off of him without opening his eyes. That's when he realized that his body wasn't moving.

'I'm having sleep paralysis,' Ryan thought to himself before opening his eyes slowly.

What he saw caused him to stop breathing for a split second. There was a guy sitting on his chest. The man was burned to a crisp and the smell of charred flesh was so potent that Ryan felt like vomiting. Ryan started attempting to move his hand so that he could wake Alex up, but he was unable to move even an inch. The black figure gave him a sadistic smile before it jumped off of Ryan's chest and grabbed his head. It started to drag him from the bed by his face. In that state, Ryan felt like it was happening in slow motion. He kept trying to reach his fingers across the bed to Alex to wake him but it seemed impossible. Ryan had this dreadful feeling that he would die any moment now, and no one would help him. He almost felt helpless.

It was then the miracle happened. Alex moved and in his sleep, he cuddled up to Ryan's body and held onto him tightly, preventing the figure from taking Ryan off the bed. The figure hissed and snarled at Alex's sleeping form before vanishing in thin air. Ryan was finally able to breathe properly and he felt the feeling coming back to his limbs as well. After he gained back control over his limbs, he moved and sat up. He was panting as his heart raced.

"Hey, what's going on?" Alex asked, sleepily. He had woken up when Ryan moved.

"Remember we heard something entering the house earlier?" Ryan asked instead.

Frowning, Alex sat up as well. "Yeah."

"It tried to drag me of the bed by my face while I was having sleep paralysis. You saved me," Ryan informed giving his friend a grateful look.

"The entities before never did anything this extreme," Alex stated, confused.

"I think… those were good. But this particular one…. It's bad news, man. We should discuss this with everyone tomorrow morning," Ryan proposed.

"Sure. Let's sleep with our lights on," Alex offered.

"I think I'd rather not sleep," Ryan said with a grimace.

"Okay. I'll get some coffee for us. We can watch movies or games or something," Alex gave his friend a calming smile before leaving the room.

Ryan stayed in the room for a few second before following Alex. He did not want to be alone now. "What time is it?" he asked Alex.

"Around… 2 am," Alex said, glancing at his phone.

"Ugh.." Ryan groaned rubbing his eyes. He really wanted to sleep. He had thought this vacation would help him relax a bit and he would get to catch up on his sleep. But that was not happening.

"What the hell? Is that Luis?" Alex exclaimed suddenly. They were crossing the living room to go to the kitchen when he saw Luis asleep in front of the main gate.

"Why is he sleeping there?" Ryan asked. "Should I wake him up? He's going to hurt his neck otherwise," he added worriedly.

"Go do that. I'll get coffee for everyone," Alex said, sighing.

With a nod at Alex, Ryan went to Luis, who was sleeping in the love seat in front of the main door. "What were you thinking, man?" Ryan muttered, shaking his head at his friend's bizarre behavior. He shook Luis's shoulder and called his name.

"Hmm… what?" Luis asked sleepily as he squinted at Ryan.

"Luis, why are sleeping here?" Ryan inquired raising his eyebrow.

"Don't worry about it. Why are you awake?" Luis asked sitting up.

"We'll talk about that in the morning. I'm so not in mood for that now," Ryan grumbled. "We were thinking about watching movies and stuff. You wanna join us?"

"No. Just help me get that big couch by this door. I'll sleep there. You can watch TV in the living room," Luis insisted.

"If you're sure…" Ryan said giving his friend a puzzled look. Ryan and Luis exchanged the love seat with a bigger couch. Luis lay down on the couch comfortably and went back to sleep.

Alex returned with three cups of coffee and gave Ryan a questioning look when he didn't see Luis. "He went back to sleep. Said we could watch TV in the living room," Ryan informed with a shrug.

"So… why is he not in his bedroom?"

"Didn't say anything," Ryan ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "Let's watch some movies," he said pointing at the TV. With a nod, Alex joined him and they spent the rest of the night watching movies.

.

.

It was 3.30 am. Christian and Ana were deep in sleep. Christian was on his back and Ana was almost on top on him, holding onto him tightly. One of his hands was wrapped around Ana's body and other was in her hair. It was like even in their sleep they didn't want to be separated. Ana had a dreamless sleep till then, when she suddenly started dreaming.

She was in front of the house, but its structure looked old to her. "Why does it look like this?" she muttered.

Suddenly the house's main gate slammed open and she saw a man dragging a middle aged woman outside by her hair. The woman was crying and telling him that he was mistaken and that she was not a witch. That's when Ana understood what was happening. She was being shown what had happened in this house.

"Father! NO! Stop!" A teenage girl ran out of the house and tried to stop her father. The man slapped the girl hard, causing her to fall down.

Ana tried to run towards the couple to help the woman, when someone stopped her. Turning her head, she saw one of the entities was with her. It was the older one. "Is that you?" Ana asked pointing at the crying wife. The entity nodded. Ana watched helplessly as the husband beat the wife some more before tying her on a wooden post. The daughter tried to stop him but he beat her as well and tied her with her mother. He then started gathering wood chunks under their feet. Ana understood what he was planning on doing. She couldn't stop the lurching in her body as she tried to run towards them and save those women. But the entity held onto her and she had to watch a father and husband burn his wife and daughter alive.

Ana had pulled away from Christian as she dreamed. When she started throwing her limbs around restlessly, Christian woke up instantly. He sat up and shook her shoulders. "ANA! ANSTASIA! WAKE UP!" he shouted.

Ana woke up with a startle. Her eyes were huge and she had tears streaming down her face. As soon as she caught sight of her husband, she jumped in his arms and broke down. The torture and abuse she had seen made her feel helpless in a way that she'd never felt. She realized how protected and loved she had been all her life by her parents and even by heaven and hell themselves. Her husband was another good thing in her already good life. She felt bad and guilty for having so much good in her life while some people couldn't even trust their own father or husband.

Christian hugged his wife tightly to him and pulled her onto his lap as she continued crying. He didn't know what to do other than just being there for her. After a few minutes, Ana calmed down and only sniffled occasionally. He wanted to ask her about it badly, but he wanted her to relax first. Her wellbeing was his priority.

"Water?" he asked. Ana nodded against his chest silently and she wiped her face with the back of her hand. Christian placed her down and got her a glass of water.

Ana drank the water thirstily and smiled at Christian. "Thank you," she said softly.

"Wanna go back to sleep or do you want to share…. maybe?" Christian asked hesitantly.

"You were right. It was the father. He burned the mother and daughter alive... he accused her of being a witch… I think," Ana said, despondently. With a sad sigh, Christian climbed under the blanket and pulled his wife to him. Ana rested her head on his chest and sighed in relief.

.

.

The next morning, Ana dressed into a simple sea-foam green sleeveless cotton dress and headed to the dining room where everyone else was gathered. They shared their experiences of the previous night in detail. Ana also described what she had seen in her dreams with as much detail as she had managed to gather. Everyone was disgusted with that husband's behavior and was confused with this new figure's identity. They wondered if it was the husband and if it was then how had he died? They had so many questions and so few answers.

"This new entity has wreaked hell in one night," Ryan grumbled.

"Yeah," Jennifer sighed as she nodded in agreement.

"My back is still burning from being turned into its scratching post," Elliot glared at the wall as he sulked. Christian winced in sympathy. Elliot had showed his back a few minutes ago and the scratches were still visible, red and bloody.

"Do you think this one might try to hurt us?" Ashley asked worriedly.

"I think…. It might. We should all be careful… and maybe we should stay in groups," Ana suggested.

"I'd feel safe that way," Marie said with a shiver. Rhea nodded in agreement.

"Alright. Enough of that for now. Let's have breakfast. Ana and Jace will help me in the kitchen today," Owen announced.

"Do we have to?" both Ana and Jace whined.

"Yes. Now get up, lazy butts," Owen stated sternly. Grimacing, Ana and Jace got up and trailed behind Owen as he headed for the kitchen.

"I think we should have French toast, scrambled eggs and sausage for breakfast," Owen said when they reached the kitchen. "All these paranormal activities are draining too much of our energy. We will need the calories," he added dryly.

"I'll make the scrambled eggs," Jace offered.

"I'll do the French toast," Owen added.

"I'll do the sausages then," Ana shrugged. "What about coffee though?" she asked.

"I already started the coffee machine," Owen said pointing at the machine. With a nod, the three of them started working on breakfast.

15 minutes later, Ana was done with two batches of sausage. She knew her friends well, so she knew that she would need to finish two more batches. Placing the prepared sausages to the side, she went to the pantry. As she opened the door, someone grabbed her hand, pulled her inside and closed the pantry door behind her. Ana was ready to punch whoever it was when she recognized the burned figure. It was the younger entity… the daughter.

"Hey," Ana greeted softly. The entity gave her a pleading look before holding Ana's hand up. With its other hand, the entity closed Ana's eyes. Next time when Ana opened her eyes, she found herself in the older version of the house. She could hear a man and a woman arguing about something. She followed the voices and found herself in front of a bedroom. The door was open a few inches. Curiously, she peeked through it and was surprised. It was the Mayor and his wife.

"Tobias, how could you do this to our family? Did you even think about our daughter for a minute?" the wife cried out.

"I'm the Mayor of this town. If I want to have more that one woman in my bed, I will. You and your daughter are nothing but a burden on me," the Mayor growled as he grabbed onto his wife's arm harshly.

"I'm your wife… aah.. …Tobias! Let go…. You're hurting me," the woman kept tugging to free her arm.

"WIFE!? You're a witch that enchanted my father and forced me to marry you. Did you think I would not recognize that!? I understood very well," the man sneered as he tightened his grip.

"What!? Witch?! No Tobias…. you're mistaken. I'm not a witch…. Please believe me…. I'm not a witch," the woman started crying.

"I should've had you killed during the witch trial," he spat viciously. "No matter, I'll just have to do it now." He grinned as the thought of killing his wife entered his mind.

"What?! NO! You're mistaken…." the wife kept crying.

Ana gasped and moved away as the man slammed the door open and started dragging his wife out the back door. "So... this is what happened before the burning," Ana whispered to herself. She blinked and found herself in the same house but from the laughter and music, she understood that it was another time.

She followed the sounds and found herself on the top of the staircase looking into the living room doorway. There were five men with the Mayor. They were smoking and drinking to their hearts content as they groped the girls on their laps. There were 6 girls and they were barely dressed. The bodice of the dresses barely covered their chests and the skirts were raised high on their thighs for the men's hand.

"You're a lucky man, Mayor Jones. I wish I was able to do away with my wife and her brats," one of the men grumbled before rubbing his nose at the girl's cleavage that was sitting on his lap.

"That I am. In one move, I got rid of those witches," the mayor boasted. The girl on his lap giggled and kissed the tip of his nose.

From her peripheral vision, Ana saw the mother–daughter entities, standing by the entrance of the living room staring at the scene. Ana recalled that this house had burned down in 1695. Wanting to be sure of the year, she started looking around the room. She walked down the stairs silently and peeked inside the kitchen. She found a calendar there and saw that it was indeed 1695. Having an idea of what was about to happen, Ana went back to the living room.

"But those damn witches were relentless," the Mayor scowled. "Even after burning, they didn't die."

"But you still managed to get rid of those two," one of his friends praised.

"Yeah. While they were burning, I had dug up a large hole in my basement. I buried them together down there. I think they were still breathing," the Mayor barked out a cruel laugh.

Ana couldn't hide her disgust at that man. Her skin crawled every time he spoke. Her eyes fell on the corner of the room where the older entity was standing. She pushed one of the tables a little which caused the alcohol bottle to topple over. The people in the room ignored it, thinking it wasn't placed right. When the same thing happened to the other three corners of the room, they got a little startled.

"What's happening?" one of the men asked, a little freaked out.

"Maybe it's an earthquake," the Mayor said imperturbably.

"Maybe we're just too drunk," another man said, snickering.

"Yeah," the Mayor laughed.

Nothing happened for half an hour, before the men finished their cigars and retired to different rooms with their girls. Both entities appeared in the living room. Curious, Ana joined them. She watched as the cigars suddenly lit up again before they flew off the ashtray. The cigars fell on the alcohol on the floor and with a hiss, fire caught the curtains. The entities disappeared from that room. When Ana didn't disappear from that time, she realized that there was more. She walked up the stairs and found that the mother–daughter had locked all the doors of the bedrooms, so that the inhabitants couldn't get out. Soon, the house was filled with chaos and screams as the fire reached the second level of the house.

Ana blinked and found herself in another time in the attic. The mother–daughter entities were hiding there from something. "What are you hiding from?" Ana asked.

The daughter grabbed her hand and pointed at the doorway. Now that she could see the third entity clearly, she recognized it. "Is that…. Is that the Mayor?" she asked in disbelief. The daughter nodded. "God lord! Has he been torturing you both, and haunting the house all this time?!" Ana asked as realization hit her. The mother and daughter both nodded before vanishing. Ana also vanished and found herself in the pantry again. She grabbed two sausage packets before going out of the pantry. She was lost in thought.

"Ana, were you taking a nap in there?" Owen asked with a smirk. "Why were you in there for so long?"

"I wasn't in there for that long," Ana protested pouting.

"Check the time, Ana banana. You've been in there for close to 15 minutes. Who takes that long to get some packets out that were kept right in front of them?" Jace pointed out with a smirk as the boys high fived.

"You guys are assholes," Ana grumbled before going back to preparing the sausages.

Finishing the food, they started bring it all to the table. Christian joined them in the kitchen and took the responsibility of serving coffee to everyone. He dropped a kiss on Ana's forehead after filling her mug. Soon, everyone had their fill of the food and were drinking coffee as they started discussing the day's plan.

"Since it's the 4th day of our vacation, we should do something fun," Luis stated.

"Let's do the touristy stuff. We've never been to Connecticut before. It would be fun," Ana suggested instantly, knowing her friends would agree.

"I like this idea. Connecticut is a beautiful place with amazing things to see. I don't think one day will be enough. Let's take today and tomorrow to visit as many places as we can. The day after tomorrow we can rest," Noah piped in. Everyone else agreed to the plan.

Everyone returned to their rooms to change for the day. Ana changed into a black bra and panty set, lace up black shorts, maroon cold shoulder lace top, and a pair of maroon ankle boots. She added a black backpack and sunglasses with her outfit. She placed her phone, ID card, money, portable charger, camcorder, and water bottle in the bag. Christian changed into a maroon sweater, a pair of dark blue jeans, and brown shoes. He also added a backpack to carry his phones, ID card, money, credit cards, portable charger, and a maroon pashmina for Ana in case of emergency. They joined others in the living room and headed out for the day.

.

.

The first place they decided to visit was the Gillette castle state park. It took nearly two hours to reach there. They took pictures and videos as they visited the visitors' center and museum in the castle, the hiking trails, and the picnic area around the castle. They stayed in there for two and half hours before everyone agreed that they would have lunch somewhere before they went to the next tourist spot. They went to a trendy little restaurant and Christian bribed the manager to gather 5 tables together so that they could all sit together.

"Chris, that was awesome! Money actually talks," Alex praised.

"As if you wouldn't have done it if I didn't," Christian scoffed, shaking his head. "Now… I have a question for my dear wife. Why are we suddenly playing tourists? Shouldn't we try to find a way to control that evil thing in the house?" he asked curiously.

"I wanted to talk to you all without the fear that… that disgusting asshole might hear us," Ana sighed.

"Wow! Disgusting asshole? What happened, Ana?" Ryan asked worriedly.

"Do you know something more?" Owen asked, leaning forward.

"Weren't you teasing me that I was in the pantry for so long? What was I doing? Well… when I went to get more sausages, the younger entity was there waiting for me," Ana started. In detail, she explained what she had witnessed and what she had learned.

"Holy hell! It was the father who did this?! That's cold, man," Jax shook his head. "All of us have been blessed with loving parents or parent figures. I never realized how bad some people had it," he added.

"I think being an orphan is better than having a father like that. How disgusting!" Andrea scowled.

"As you all know, mom and dad had adopted us siblings. My biological father was a little like this Mayor. He murdered my mother to be with his mistress and then tried to kill me," Elliot informed. He usually never spoke about his biological parents, but in this group, he had also found true friends who understood him.

"Do you think the female entities are stuck in this plot due to that Mayor?" Christian asked.

"That… and their bodies are buried somewhere on this plot. Since the original house was broken down and then a new house was built, we don't know for sure if the new house was built on the same place or was it moved," Ana shrugged.

"I can maybe get the original house plan or an idea of where it was located on the lot," Luis piped in.

"Work on that. If you need help with anything, let me know," Christian offered. Luis smiled at him gratefully.

"So, if you just get rid of the male, evil entity, the female entities will be free and the house won't be haunted anymore?" Ashley asked.

"Most likely. I'm almost 98 percent sure about it," Ana assured.

"Should we contact that priest then?" Marie inquired.

"Let me talk to…uh… someone I know who is experienced in these kinds of matters," Ana stated a little secretively. She didn't want to tell her friends that her hot godfather was knowledgeable in the paranormal.

"Till then, we visit the next place?" Rhea asked.

"Sounds good. Where should we go next?" Alex asked.

"How about 'Peabody Museum of Natural History'?" Jennifer suggested after looking through the tourist brochures.

"Museum, Jenny? It would've been fun if we were kids… or if we were in the movie 'Night in the Museum'," Jace protested.

"Remember how we rearranged a whole dinosaur skeleton and made cars with it. The manger of the museum totally freaked out," Alex started laughing recalling childhood memories.

"Yeah. Mr. Steele had to donate a million dollars to stop that museum from suing," Jax added snickering.

"He was going to sue you all? How old were you?" Elliot inquired curiously.

"We were maybe 12 or 13?" Noah replied with an amused shrug.

"He can't sue underage kids," Christian frowned angrily.

"No, babe. He wasn't going to sue us. He was going to sue dad, because the whole rearranging was his idea," Ana clarified with a smirk. Everyone burst into laughter, nodding their heads. They all loved Ray growing up as he would often take part in their mischief with them.

"Ray was the cool dad in our group. Sometimes he would also manage to get our stiff parents to join him in the mischief," Ryan stated with a smile.

"Okay, enough of the past. Where are we going at present?"

"How about 'Lake Compounce Amusement Park'? It'll take around two hours to reach from here. We really need to de-stress a bit before we deal with the house situation," Jennifer begged.

"We would need a change of clothes for that. So, let's pick up some extra things on our way there?" Owen suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Andrea said with a smile. Everyone else also agreed with the plan.

They finished their lunch before heading towards Bristol. They stopped at a local Wal-Mart 15 minutes before reaching the amusement park. Everyone bought a t-shirt and extra pair of shorts for the water slides. It was 3.30 pm by the time they reached the amusement park.

"Okay, decision time! When are we going to the water slides?" Luis inquired.

"How about at around 4.30 pm? We can enjoy the other rides till then," Rhea suggested.

"Yeah that way we can change into dry clothes in the car before heading home," Ashley pointed out.

"Good idea then," Jace stated.

"By the way, with such less time I don't think we'll be able to try out all the rides today. How about we come back here tomorrow or the day after tomorrow and spend the whole day here?" Ana suggested.

"I like that idea. Or we can come here during Halloween. Did you know during October, the park runs a Halloween event? The midways are decorated, many of the park's rides are run in the dark, and a haunted house called "The Haunted Graveyard" also gets opened which consists of a 45-minute walk-through of catacombs, castles, special effects, and graveyards, as well as many other houses being added every year," Andrea piped in.

"That sounds interesting. If we plan the trip in the middle of October, then we'll still be able to enjoy Halloween on the island," Christian pointed out.

"Sounds like a plan. So, next trip mid-October?" Luis asked.

"Hell yeah," everyone echoed.

By the time it was 4.45, they had ridden the boulder dash (the wooden roller coaster), the Wave Swinger, and Thunder N' Lightning. Noah, Rhea, and Elliot were sick after the rides. All three had to vomit after the third ride. Everyone then changed into the shorts and t-shirts before they went to the water slides. Around 6 pm, they headed out of the park. They each took turns changing into their dry clothes before they headed home.

.

.

Ana had called Sebastian regarding the haunting problem when they were in the park. He offered to arrive to help her get rid of the evil soul. Ana told him to stay on standby and she would summon him if she felt the need. After talking to Sebastian who reminded her that she was more powerful than any pesky ghost, she felt more confident. For a moment, she had forgotten that she wasn't a normal, helpless human. She needed that reminder. Sebastian also reminded her that she wasn't alone, her husband was also special. He had the ability to manipulate time, after all.

They had picked Chinese food on their way home as all of them were tired and were not in the mood to cook. By the time they reached home, it was 9pm. After freshening up a little, everyone gathered in the dining room for dinner. Ryan and Alex started plating the food and handing it over. Suddenly a loud bang was heard. Everyone paused and concentrated. The sound had come from the second floor. Ignoring it when they heard no repetition of the sound, everyone returned their focus on their food. The sound started again, and this time it was more aggressive.

"It's like someone is breaking the furniture," Andrea muttered, scared.

"Maybe someone IS breaking things," Elliot added.

 **BANG! BAM!**

The sounds continued. The lights started flickering and the wind outside the house started howling. Everyone glanced at each other uneasily. Ignoring all the noise was getting harder. They still stayed silent….. until the dining table started shaking, causing someone of them of yelp and jump away from the table. The table started floating in air, as well as some of the chairs.

"What the fuck!?" Alex exclaimed as the plates and glasses were thrown off of the table. More plates and glasses floated in from the kitchen and they started attacking the people. The sound of glass breaking and painful cries filled the house. The smell of fresh blood filled the air and an evil laugh started echoing throughout the house.

"NO ONE WILL LEAVE THIS HOUSE ALIVE AFTER TONIGHT! HAHAHA…." the evil voice boomed.

Ana looked around the dining room. All of her friends were hurt. Everyone had cuts or bruises from the hits. Christian had a deep cut in his forearm, as he had tried to protect her. Ana also had cuts in her leg and intense pain from being hit by a plate. One thing everyone had in common was that all of them were bleeding one way or another. Hungry and hurt, Ana couldn't control her rage anymore after that and her supernatural side took over.

"ENOUGH!" she yelled, pushing away from Christian. "YOU WANT A FIGHT, YOU ASSHOLE? YOU'LL GET IT," she growled as she stomped away from the dining room.

"Ana!" Jace and Luis tried to pull her back, but Christian stopped them with a stern "No."

"But she might…" Andrea tried to protest but Christian shook his head to silence her. They followed behind Christian and joined Ana in the living room.

Ana was livid. That asshole had hurt her friends… her husband. She was going to end him once and for all.

"OH LITTLE GIRL! WHO'LL FIGHT ME? YOU!? A GIRL? HUH!" the male entity taunted her as he appeared on top of the staircase.

"You have no idea who you've messed with, you caveman," Ana smirked as her eyes started glowing red. She ignored the gasps coming from her friends. She would deal with them after she was done with this disgusting pig.

The entity growled and vanished, before appearing inches away from Ana. She stood there with a devilish smile on her face. For some reason, Christian thought she looked almost like Sebastian. The entity got more upset when Ana didn't react to him. He floated up two large vases and threw them at Ana.

Panicked, Christian stretched out his arm and yelled, "STOP!" The vases stopped mid-air, causing the others to gape at him.

"UGH!" The entity snarled loudly as he tried again and again to move the vases. Unable to move them, he started throwing other things.

Christian still didn't know how to stop time for multiple things at once. So instead of doing it separately, he just stopped time for all moving things. The humans were able to hear, see, and observe everything, but their movements would be slow.

"HOW?" The entity panicked, because Christian had managed to slow it down as well. It was still floating 10 feet up the living room.

Ana closed her eyes and whispered something. Slowly, she started floating in the air as she went paler than normal, her eyes glowed red, and her hair lost its color and turned a pale white. In an eerie voice, Ana started singing.

 **" _Oh, Death_** ** _  
Oh, Death  
Oh, Death  
Won't you spare me over another year?_**

 ** _But what is this that I can't see  
With ice cold hands taking hold of me?  
When God is gone and the Devil takes hold  
Who will have mercy on your soul?_**

 ** _Oh, Death  
Oh, Death  
Oh, Death  
Oh, Death_**

 ** _No wealth, no ruin, no silver, no gold  
Nothing satisfies me but your soul  
Oh, Death  
Well I am Death, none can excel  
I'll open the door to heaven or hell  
Oh, Death  
Oh, Death_**

 ** _My name is Death and the end is here..._** **"**

"NOTHING CAN STOP ME!" the entity growled arrogantly when Ana finished singing.

"As if," Ana scoffed. She thrust her hand into the entity's chest and tore his spine out through his chest. The painful scream that echoed through the house caused everyone present to wince. "RUTH! MARGARET!" Ana called out. The female entities appeared in the living room. "Hit him!" Ana growled out, glaring at the Mayor's ghost's writhing form. The female entities rushed towards the male entity and took hold of each hand. With vicious yells, they tore the entity in two parts as Ana separated its head. The male entity turned into smoke. Ana opened her mouth and swallowed it. Her eyes dimmed and she fell from a height of 10 feet, but Christian ran towards her and caught her body mid-air.

Time started moving at a normal pace again. Everyone unfroze from their state and rushed to Ana and Christian. "Is she alright? What just happened? Did what we saw really happen?" Andrea questioned rapidly.

"How did you stop those vases?" Elliot asked, bewildered.

"Um…" Christian blushed.

"That's not important right now," Ryan scolded. "We're all hurt and in need to medical attention. Luis, Jace, Alex, Rhea, go get the first-aid kits from every bathroom," he ordered.

With a nod, the four of them rushed to the bathrooms and gathered the first-aid kits. Ryan started disinfection and stitching Ana first. He didn't know what had happened to her other than that her heart rate was slow and she was looking paler than normal due to blood loss. Though her hair color had returned to normal and her skin color also looked closer to her normal tone. Finding nothing else abnormal, he then started taking care of everyone one by one. Christian helped Ryan stitch his own wounds. Everyone looked around the house and grimaced at the thought of cleaning the mess. On top of that everyone was still hungry as they hadn't gotten the chance to eat their dinner before everything happened.

"Oh man! Now we will have to clean all that mess?" Noah and Alex chorused.

Christian snickered at their dismayed reaction. "Let's order something to eat first," he suggested wryly. Nodding in agreement, Ashley went to search for her phone to call the local Chinese place. Christian took a seat before pacing Ana's head on his lap to be closer to her. It seemed that her power had taken a lot out of her. Suddenly, a black something came in his peripheral view causing him to snap his head up. One of the female entities was leaning over the back of the couch where Christian was sitting, and peering at Ana.

Christian raised his eyebrow at her when the entity glanced at him. "You want something?" he asked. The entity pointed at Ana. Christian turned and saw that Ana's eyes were fluttering, before she opened her eyes slowly. "SHE"S AWAKE!" he announced loudly to let their friends know.

Everyone started flocking around them when they noticed the female entities standing behind the couch. Christian helped Ana sit up before he pulled her on his lap and hugged her tightly. "You scared me," he breathed out.

Ana closed her eyes and basked in his warmth for a minute. She pulled back with a sigh and gave him a smile. "I love you, baby," she whispered. Christian smiled at her and nodded in reply.

"Love birds, can we get the important parts over with before you start your romantic gestures?" Jennifer said with a teasing tone.

"Are you guys okay? The injuries aren't worrisome, are they?" Ana inquired.

"Everyone's alright, Ana. We would like you to give us… some explanation of what we had just seen," Ryan insisted calmly.

"Take a seat. It's time I tell you a story," Ana said with a soft smile at her friends.

"We would love nothing more, but we need to clean all this first," Jax grimaced, looking around.

"Oh?" Ana muttered softly before she raised her hand. The debris and the broken glasses started floating in the air. With a shove, Ana pushed them out of the house and shoved them in the garbage bin outside. Her friends started at her in awe. With a wave of her hand, she fixed the broken furniture and rearranged them to their designated places.

"Whoa! That was so cool!" Rhea, Alex, and Jace chorused while the others nodded in agreement.

"Take a seat," Ana gestured towards the sectional with a smirk. After their friends took their seats, Ana gave them short version of her family history without Sebastian and Claude's part in it. She then explained that due to descending from angel blood, she had some special abilities.

"Now that I think about it….all our life…there were always some impossible things occurring. They were small so we didn't pay much attention," Jace commented thoughtfully.

"That actually explains how we got out of some of the trouble we had been in," Andrea added. "So, that day at the cookout… Christian let you come inside the house alone knowing that there was something strange going on here, because he knew you'd be able to handle it?" she asked.

"He did. I told him everything before our wedding," Ana confessed.

"Holy hell! So…angels are real?" Marie gasped, awed.

"Yes they are," Christian shrugged.

"Okay so, Ana's ancestor was an angel. That explains her ability. But brother mine, what about you? How did you stop those vases in the air?" Elliot asked.

"Well…how much do you know about my biological parents?" Christian asked instead of answering.

"You were adopted…" their friends trailed off.

"Um… your mom and her teacher had affair. Something happened to that teacher, who is your biological father. Your mother was thrown out after it was found that she was pregnant. She then turned into a prostitute…and either overdosed or was killed. You were also abused by her pimp," Elliot pointed out the cliff notes.

Christian chuckled and nodded. "Yes. Well, that's my mom's part. God had sent one of his angels on earth for a mission. The angel fell in love with a human girl, who was his student," he trailed off.

"Wait….student? Are you talking about your biological mother? That teacher…your biological father was an angel?" Andrea exclaimed.

"Holy fuck! Astriel is an angel?" Elliot shouted in shock.

"Yeah. Since he's the angel of time, I can manipulate time… a little," Christian shrugged.

"Wow…what a strange coincidence! An angel's son got married to a descendent of another angel," Noah stated thoughtfully.

"That was actually a miracle in itself. Ana and I are soul mates. Our souls were made to exist for each other," Christian said, dropping a kiss on his wife's forehead.

"Aww… a true fairy tale," the girls sighed dreamily.

"Guys, we can talk about Christian and my love story later. We still have to help these two to crossover," Ana said, pointing behind her where the entities were standing silently. Everyone had forgotten about those two.

"Right. I totally forgot about them," Luis said sheepishly scratching his head.

"Show me where you two are buried," Ana said to them.

The entities started for the back entrance of the house. Exchanging a glance at each other, everyone followed behind them. They reached about 30 feet away from the house. Both entities stopped and pointed at the ground below. "Should we start digging?" Luis asked Ana.

"This incident happened 324 years ago. It'll take a few days to reach their bodies. Don't you think otherwise people who rebuilt the house would've found the bodies?" Ana pointed out with a shrug.

"So…how do we get the bodies out?" Owen asked.

"I'll do it," Ana stated. "Take three steps back and stay still. No matter what happens…don't move from there," she instructed. Everyone took a step back and waited.

Ana closed her eyes and in a language that no one understood, she started chanting something. The ground started shaking and standing still was getting harder by the second. The wind was howling like a storm was coming. The moon in the sky got covered in clouds, causing the area to darken. The lights went out, so the lights that were coming from the house were also gone. Suddenly an eerie silence filled the area. Goosebumps erupted in all of their bodies as they heard the unmistakable sound of bone breaking. Something was approaching them and then…

They had to blink repeatedly to adjust to the light as it turned on again. When they focused in front of Ana, they saw a bundle covered in dust. "Are those…" Luis trailed off.

"The bodies," Ana answered.

"How are we getting these two to crossover?" Christian asked. He was a little confused.

"They need proper burials," Alex guessed.

"How are we going to arrange that? People will question it," Jace pointed out worriedly.

"Um….maybe we can sneak inside a cemetery and give them a proper burial ourselves. I mean…. Christian here can stop time, so he can stop the guard while we bury them," Ryan suggested thoughtfully.

"Brilliant, Ryan! I love that idea!" Ana grinned excitedly.

"Great!"

It was around 3.30 am when they returned home. Everything had gone according to the plan. Everyone was feeling relieved that the house was ghost free now and they could actually enjoy the last 3 days of vacation without any stress. Christian was just happy that his ability to manipulate time had helped.

The next three days were spent visiting as many tourist spots as they could. The terror of the paranormal was gone. Even though they knew that their friends were more than normal, almost all of them treated Christian and Ana like they used to. Only Elliot would occasionally stare at his brother and sister-in-law with a thoughtful look on his face.

.

.

.

 **A/N: Finally this segment is over. I'm really glad that every one of you enjoyed it. Leave me a review to let me know what you thought of the ending. See you next Sunday.**

 **Song: O death – Jen Titus**


	54. Chapter 54

**DISCLAIMER:** **Sebastian, Claude, plots and characters of FSOG, Beelzebub, or OHHC are not mine. The plot of this story and more than half the characters are mine!**

 **Thanks so much to my awesome Beta, Ninkita.**

 ****Lemon alert!****

 **Chapter 54:**

 **.**

It was 7 pm when the plane landed in Seattle. The flight back from Connecticut to Seattle was pleasant. Everyone was much more relaxed and cheerful. They made concrete plans to go back to Connecticut in mid-October for the Halloween event in the amusement park before everyone went their separate directions. Christian reminded them once again to keep his and Ana's secret. Andrea and Elliot assured him that they would keep their promise, before they left. Elliot and Andrea went to their house to freshen up and sleep. They planned to get their son the next morning.

Taylor was waiting for Christian and Ana with Christian's Audi. Christian and Ana waved at their friends before greeting Taylor. "Hey, Jason. How have you been? How's Gail?" Ana asked with a smile.

"We're fine, Ana. How was the vacation?" Taylor asked with a warm smile.

"Um….it was interesting," Ana snickered before ducking to get inside the car.

At her reaction, Taylor gave Christian a questioning look. "What was that about? Did something happen?" he inquired frowning.

Christian gave him an amused smirk before patting his shoulder. "Don't worry about it. Everything was good….after a period," he said sardonically.

"Oh-kay?" Taylor was puzzled by Christian's mysterious answer. He closed the car door after Christian got in, and went to the driver's side to drive the couple to the island.

"How's everything on the island?" Christian inquired.

"Uh…Mr. Grey…Christian, Gail and I had been staying at Escala while you were on vacation," Taylor replied sheepishly.

"I told them to take a vacation as well," Ana added. "How's Gail's sister? She was sick, wasn't she?" she asked.

"She's doing much better now. Gail and I went to visit her a few days ago."

"That was good idea. Family should visit each other often," Ana smiled at Taylor as she snuggled against Christian.

Christian ran his fingers through her hair before dropping a kiss on her forehead. "My beautiful girl," he cooed.

Ana smiled up at him, before pulling him closer for a kiss. They continued to kiss and snuggle all the way to the island. On the ferry, Taylor went out of the car to give them some privacy. They made out heavily during the ferry ride and were panting by the time they reached the island. They fixed their messy hair and clothes as best as they could before the car stopped in front of the manor.

The smiles they had on their faces vanished when they witnessed the scene in front of them. Bill and Tom were fighting each other…brutally, while P4, Ana's parents, some of the older kids of the manor, and Sebastian were standing around wincing with each shot. No one was stopping them physically, though almost everyone was asking them to stop fighting. Ana gasped in shock at the scene. It was the third time these two brothers were fighting since they came to stay with her, but this time the fight was worse. Christian was horror stuck at the scene and moved to stop them when Bill pushed Tom hard against the stair case and jumped on top of him. Holding Tom's head, Bill slammed it hard against the stair.

"Boys! Stop! What are you doing?" Christian grabbed Bill and pulled him off of Tom.

"LET ME GO! I WANNA KILL THAT JERK!" Bill shouted and he started flailing wildly.

Tom had gotten up from the stair and ran to the kitchen. He came back with a frying pan, causing Ana to gasp. "You're DEAD, you snotty asshole!" Tom hissed at Bill before he swung hard and hit Bill in the face.

Christian hadn't seen Tom coming, so he couldn't stop the hit. "TOM!" he gasped in shock before he shielded Bill with his body who was whimpering in pain. Christian let go of Bill to see if he was alright or not, but Bill ran away from him and came back with a baseball bat.

"SEBASTIAN! HOLD TOM!" Ana instructed, panicking. Sebastian moved swiftly and unarmed Tom. Christian did the same with Bill. Both boys kept thrashing to be free so that they could fight some more. "WHAT THE HELL, GUYS?! Why didn't you try to stop them?" Ana demanded, turning to the P4 and her parents.

"It all started a few minutes ago. We were shocked at what was happening," Ray confessed sheepishly, "and I didn't want to get hurt in the cross fire," he added after a moment.

"DAD!" Ana exclaimed in disbelief.

"Gramps is right, mom. Bill started throwing stuff at Tom. We didn't want to get hurt," Nicolas shrugged.

Ana huffed angrily at their answer. "Why are they fighting? What's going on?" she asked.

"We have absolutely no idea, mom. We were hanging out here and Bill went to his room. Suddenly, he came stomping down the stairs, and started throwing stuff at Tom and he yelled random things. I really have no idea what half of those were," Caleb informed.

"He was saying something about foundation, mascara, and expensive eyeliner," Nicolas added.

"What?! Mascara? Eyeliner?!" Ana was bewildered. Shaking her head, she instructed Christian and Sebastian to take the boys to separate rooms. "Boys, you should've stopped your brothers from fighting. Your duty as Prefect doesn't stop just because you're on vacation. I'm really upset with you all. Go clean up the things Bill had thrown. Dad, I'm disappointed with you. You're on time out. Go, face the wall, and stay there. Mom, go and ask Anthony to make comfort food for both Bill and Tom. The rest of you, go to sleep," Ana ordered sternly.

She could feel a headache coming. Any relaxation she had during the vacation vanished in thin air. Wanting to see her daughter, Ana took the elevator and headed to Hope's room. She was at least glad that most of the kids were sleeping and hadn't witnesses the fight. She didn't want them to think it was alright to fight with your siblings.

Opening the door, Ana found Hope sitting on her bed with a curious look on her face. "How's my baby girl?" Ana greeted with a smile.

"MOMMY! YOU'RE BACK!" Hope squealed happily before jumping in her mother's arms.

"My baby girl! I missed you so much. Have you been a good girl?" Ana asked as she held onto her little girl.

"I'm always a good girl, mommy," Hope sassed. "Where's daddy?" she asked, pulling back.

"He's with Bill," Ana informed with a sigh as she laid Hope on the bed and started tucking her in. "Why were you awake? It's 9.45 already," she asked raising her eyebrow.

"I was asleep. I woke up when I heard Billa yelling," Hope pouted. "Why was Billa and Tommy fighting, mommy?"

"No idea, baby. I'll find out though. Be a good girl and go to sleep," Ana dropped a kiss on her daughter's forehead before running her fingers through Hope's blonde hair.

"Goodnight, mommy. I love you. Can you tell daddy that I love him too?" Hope said as her eyes started getting heavy.

"Will do, my little angel," Ana smiled at her sleepy daughter.

After Hope fell asleep, Ana checked on her twin boys. The little ones were sleeping, hugging each other. Ana smiled at her boys. She stayed with them for a while before heading towards Bill's room. Meghan was waiting for Ana outside the room with a tray. The tray held Bill's most favorite comfort food…the ultimate banana split. Taking the tray from her mother, Ana entered the room. Bill was sitting on the bed, while Christian stood beside him holding an icepack against his swollen cheek. His cheek had turned a dark bluish color and swelled significantly. Ana placed the tray in front of the teen and sat in front of him.

"Now…would you mind telling me why you felt the need to beat your brother, who you love the most by the way, black and blue, like that?" Ana asked bluntly.

Bill huffed before answering sulkily. "With my latest modeling payment I finally had managed to buy 'Orogold 24k nano night recovery' (price $1500), 'Jean patou Joy Baccarat pure perfum' (price $1800), 'Natasha Denona Ultra Luxury Eye shadow Palette' (price $238), 'Tom Ford's eyeliner' (Price $62), and 'Morphe Brushes 35D - 35 COLOR DARK SMOKY Eyeshadow palette'. I had left that bag in my room. I didn't even open them from their packages. Tom had gone to my room to search for something. When I returned, I found that," Bill pointed at the bag on the floor.

Knowing how expensive those products were, Ana picked up the bag. She could already hear the sound of broken glass coming from the bag. With a sympathetic glance at the boy, she pulled out the packets one by one. Everything was broken. "Oh Bill!" she sighed sadly. She knew how much Bill had wanted these products for so long. "I'm so sorry."

"Not only that, mom. He then proceeded to use my brand new 'Tom Ford's eyeliner' to write that on a dirty mirror," Bill complained pointing to the mirror. There in black ink Tom had written – 'SORRY BILLA!' "My things, mom," Bill started crying. He had been saving all his modeling money for the last 8 months for these products.

"I'm so sorry, baby," Ana hugged the crying boy to her and sighed. She gave Christian a helpless look.

"Bill, don't cry. Make a list of the things you want to buy. I'll take you with me and you can get as many things as you want, okay? I'll even talk to the companies for any limited editions," Christian offered.

"It's not about the money, dad. It's about me providing for myself. I know if I had asked mom for these things, she would've gotten them for me," Bill explained sadly. Christian was speechless at Bill's point of view. He didn't know what he could say to console the boy.

A knock caused them to look at the door. The door opened slowly and Tom peeked inside with an apologetic look on his face. He had a black eye and a cut by one of his lip piercings. Bill glared at his brother as Tom entered the room. He glanced at the makeup bag on the bed and their broken state and winced. Regret filled his eyes. Kneeling beside his younger brother he took Bill's hand.

"Billa, I'm really sorry. I was talking with one of our staff from our estate and needed a pen. I came here to search for it. I didn't notice that bag so when I bumped into the table the bag fell. Because of that bump, I stumbled and stepped on that…bag," Tom informed wincing as he glanced at those broken products, "I know how much you wanted these products and I shouldn't have hit you when it was my fault. I promise you I'll get you all of these again," he promised earnestly.

"I don't want your Earldom money," Bill grumbled.

Tom thought for a few seconds before hesitantly, he offered, "How about I do those modeling assignments that you wanted me to do? With that money, my pocket money, and my Prefect salary, I'll buy you these products."

"You'll do that for me?" Bill asked softly. Ana moved away from the brothers and leaned against Christian as they observed the scene.

"I cross my heart and hope to die," Tom replied with a relived grin.

"Oh Tommy!" Bill hugged his big brother tight, causing Tom to whimper. Tom had two broken ribs from when Bill had stomped on his chest before their parents' arrival. "Oh sorry," Bill pulled back giving Tom an apologetic look. He took his own icepack and placed it against Tom's sides.

Ana sighed in relief as the brothers made up. "Tom, did you get your injuries checked out?" she asked worriedly.

"Not yet," Tom confessed sheepishly.

"I'll call Dr. Hogan," Christian offered with a smirk.

The doctor arrived 15 minutes later. She wrapped Tom's chest to keep his broken bones in proper place. She then advised to ice Tom's head and eyes. She then checked Bill thoroughly. She advised to ice his cheek and if the swelling doesn't go down in next 12 hours, he should come to the medical room to get an X-ray done. She was 70 percent sure that Bill hadn't broken his cheekbone but 'better be safe then sorry' she said.

.

.

.

Since their return wasn't as peaceful as they had expected, both Ana and Christian were not only physically but also emotionally exhausted. Christian was sitting on the bed, leaning against a pile of soft feather pillows. He was still reeling from Tom and Bill's fight. Their makeup was a sight to watch but seeing them beat each other had been painful. Ana entered the room and sighed. "Hey," she greeted with a soft smile.

Christian moved his hand from his over his eyes and glanced at his wife. She was still wearing the wine color cold shoulder backless skater dress that she had donned for their journey back home. He sat up and beckoned her to him with a lustful smile. Smiling at him, Ana toed her shoes off and walked up to the bed. She crawled up the bed until she was on his lap. Then, she settled her hips on his, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hello, love," Christian cooed rubbing his nose against hers.

"Kiss me please," Ana pleaded breathlessly as his grip on her hip tightened.

Christian took a hold of her lovely brown hair and smashed her lips to his. He loved the taste of her mouth and it made him hunger for more. They devoured each other until air was needed. Pulled back, Ana kept panting as Christian continued leaving wet kisses down her throat till he met the spot where the neck meets the shoulder, where he bit down hard but not hard enough to break skin. Ana whimpered at the mixed sensation of pain and pleasure. She moved back from him, trailing her hands down his chest and gripped the shirt, pulling it and causing buttons to clatter on the floor. She used her fingers to trace the burn scars on his chest silently.

"Do they ever bother you?" Christian asked her.

"No. They show how strong you are," Ana replied as she kissed his neck.

Before he realized it, her lips and hands were moving down as she kissed each and every one of his scars until she reached the top of his pants. She moved to her knees to unbuckle his belt. He heard the zipper slide down before he felt her warm hand grip his already hard cock. He ran his fingers through her hair as she stroked him tightly but still gently. Ana swirled the pre-cum from the tip around to make him more comfortable. He couldn't contain the small moans that came from his mouth. He didn't even realize when his eyes had closed, but they snapped open when she placed her mouth on the tip of his cock and sucked the head into her mouth hard.

"Oh!" he gasped, unconsciously tightening his hold on her hair.

From there, Ana gripped the base of his cock and slid her mouth along the shaft until it hit the back of her throat. Christian forced himself not to thrust into her mouth the way his body wanted. She stroked, licked, and sucked in tandem…never stopping, everything working in sync and eventually she moved her other hand that had been resting on his thigh to caress his balls.

"God…Ana…mmmm," he groaned.

"Let go, babe. I'm so hungry. Feed me, baby! Feed me," she said as she kissed the side of his shaft before bobbing her head as her hands stroked and tugged him. Her dirty mouth was what he needed to start rocking his hips and thrusting in her mouth as he held onto her hair. The sensations overwhelmed him and he felt that familiar tingle at the end of his spine.

"Ana …I'm so close…I wanna be inside you baby. I want to flood your womb with my seed. I wanna mark you as mine, love," Christian gritted out as possessiveness flared in his chest. She was his woman. His basic instinct to mark her started growing.

She stopped and moved away, pouting. "I wanted you in my mouth first. You have incredible recovery time. I don't understand why you couldn't wait for the second round," she kept grumbling.

Christian grinned at his grumbling wife and started removing the rest of his clothes. Ana unzipped her dress and bared herself. Christian's mouth dropped a little at the beautiful sight before him. All that was left were the wine color satin thong. He could see that her arousal had soaked through her thong and was now glistening on her thighs. He couldn't stop the growl that escaped his mouth. He stepped up to her, picked her up bridal style and carried her over to their bed.

"You are so beautiful," he said as he gazed at her as he hovered over her, love and lust shimmered in his eyes.

"Fuck me, Christian," Ana demanded.

Christian smirked at her demand and shook his head. "No. I want to make love to my wife for the first round. I can fuck you for the second round," he stated with a wolfish grin. Christian placed his hard cock at her soaked entrance and slowly pushed in until he was buried inside her to the hilt. The sensation was so intense he thought he would cum with even a flicker of a movement. He steadied himself before slowly removing himself to the tip and then thrusting forward. Soon, the only sounds heard in the room were moans and their skin meeting together over and over until both met their release with a shout.

"You asshole," Ana accused as she cuddled up to him.

Christian laughed loudly before he wrapped his arms around Ana's body and buried his face in her hair. "Let me catch my breath a little, then I promise I'll fuck you and coat every inch of you with my cum," he stated with a leer.

"You better," she muttered, mollified.

"This has been a looong week, huh?" Christian said after a moment of silence.

"Yeah," Ana huffed a laugh. "It was memorable, but we didn't get to enjoy our time as a couple," she pouted.

"It's a good thing. I've learned from horror movies that you shouldn't have sex in haunted places," he said with a snicker. Ana joined him in his laughter.

"I wish we had more time alone, but with the vacation, we'll both have to return to our offices," she sighed suddenly.

"Ana, don't worry. NO matter how busy we get in our lives, we'll always have each other at nights, and I promise… we will go on a vacation…just the two of us nest time," Christian turned to hover over her again. He spent the next few hours reassuring and reconnecting with his wife.

.

.

.

A few weeks passed. Christian was in GEH. After the vacation week, he was much more focused in ruling the world of margins and acquisitions. Andrea had also returned. Christian had noticed she was giving him puzzled looks a few times throughout his day. When he caught her for the nth time, he finally asked, "Is there a reason you keep staring at me, Ms. Parker?"

"Uh…s-sorry, Mr. Grey," Andrea stuttered, blushing.

Christian sighed. Pausing his typing, he stared at Andrea. "Is this about what you learned in Connecticut?" he asked bluntly.

"Um…can we talk frankly?" Andrea asked hesitantly.

"Andrea, you're going to be my sister soon. You can talk to me frankly any time you want. Just don't forget to be respectful, for I'm still your boss," Christian joked with a kind smile.

"Are you….is your father….really an angel?" she asked curiously. Her eyes were wide in anticipation.

"Yes he is. Andrea, you met him at that office party we had. Remember, Astriel? I introduced you to him at the party,"

"Yeah you did, boss, but I didn't know he was an angel at the time. And he looked really normal….really handsome for an old man, but normal."

Christian chuckled. "Should I tell my brother that you're crushing on my bio dad?" he teased.

"Christian!" Andrea blushed deep red.

Christian laughed at her reaction. "Go work, you blushing bride or I'm telling my brother!" he said in mock anger. Andrea laughed before turning to go out when Christian's phone rang. Pulling the phone to him, he saw that it was his brother. "Wow…we were just talking about you," he said in greeting as he answered the call. Andrea paused at the door.

"Dude, you need to get to mom and dad's place now," Elliot said from the other end of the phone.

Christian frowned at his distressed tone. "Why? What happened?" he asked urgently.

"Mom fainted at the hospital. The hospital called dad and he went to pick her up. I got to their house as soon as possible, only to find mom sitting shell shocked and dad sitting beside her, giving her worried looks. I think mom is sick…or dad cheated on her," Elliot informed.

"I'll be there immediately," Christian said before hanging up. "Andrea, tell Taylor to get the car ready," he ordered.

"Yes, sir. Is everything okay?" she inquired.

"I don't know yet," Christian muttered, worried for his mother. In minutes, Christian was in the car, heading towards his parents' house. He decided to let Ana know.

 _"Going to my Grey house. Some kind of emergency. – C"_ he texted.

 _"Is everything ok? Should I join you? – A"_

 _"Elliot called. Mom fainted at the hospital. Don't know why though. Let me find out first. I'll let you know if I need you. – C"_

 _"Ok then. Call or text when you can. Love you. – A"_

 _"Love you too. – C"_

Christian glanced out of the window as dread filled his insides. His mom had been his first angel. If she wasn't in that hospital that day, he wouldn't have been adopted by her. He didn't even want to think about the idea of losing his mother after finally managing to have a real relationship with her. He was finally able to hug her, tell her he loved her. He regretted wasting so much time with her. He regretted every time he had avoided spending time with her. He regretted that he had let Elena keep him from loving his angel-like mother for years. He wondered if it was a punishment for his behavior or something like that.

Christian didn't wait for Taylor to open his door when the car stopped in front of the Grey house. Hurriedly, he walked up the stairs and rang the bell. The housekeeper, Gretel, Gemma or something, Christian couldn't remember the name, opened the door. He walked inside and headed for the living room. His parents were sitting in the same position Elliot had informed him about, while his brother was leaning against the wall staring at their parents worriedly and Mia was sitting on the piano bench staring at their parents alternately.

"Mom? Dad? What's going on? Mom, you fainted? Why? What did the doctor say?" Christian demanded to know as he knelt in front of his mother.

"Since you're all here…I think it's time…we share what the doctor said," Carrick started clearing his throat.

"Mom's dying, isn't it?" Mia asked, panic clear on her face.

"No, sh.." Carrick tried to say again but this time he was interrupted by Elliot.

"Don't worry, mom. We'll get you treated by the best doctor in this whole damn world," Elliot said determinedly.

"Elliot, listen to me first. She is n…" Carrick was again interrupted.

"Mom, we can't live without you. We won't live without you. So, you must fight, okay?" Christian had tears in his eyes. He was determined not to lose another mother. "I'll get the best doctors and equipment money can buy for you. You'll be fine," he added.

"My God, guys! At least let me tell you what happened before you start making these ridiculous plans," Carrick exclaimed, startling his children.

"What happened to mom?" the three Grey children asked at the same time.

Carrick opened and closed his mouth several times but nothing came out. He really needed to tell them, but he wasn't sure how to. So, he kept mimicking a gold fish.

"Is mom turning into a fish?" Elliot asked, confused.

"What!? NO!" Carrick cried out.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Mia asked slapping the back of Elliot's head. "How can someone turn into a fish?" she added with a huff.

"I think he meant 'Mermaid' and no, Elliot, I don't think mom's turning into a mermaid," Christian said to his brother. "Right?" he then asked his father…just to be sure.

"You guys are in your twenties. Why do you guys still believe in mermaids?" Carrick asked in disbelief, totally derailed from the main topic.

"There's nothing wrong in believing in mermaids, dad," Mia protested.

"Carrick, you were going to tell the kids the news, instead of arguing with them about mermaids," Grace's soft voice made other four stop. They gave Grace similar sheepish smiles for going off-topic.

The Grey children turned to their father and Carrick started wringing his hands and he blushed. "Yourmotherspregnant," he muttered, not looking up.

"Can you say that like a normal human being?" Christian snapped. He was now getting pissed with his father's reaction.

Taking a deep breath, Carrick repeated louder this time. "Your mother is…with child,"

"Whose child? Did you kidnap some kid, mom?" Elliot asked confused.

"She's pregnant, you dolt!" Christian growled at his idiot brother.

Stunned, Elliot slid down the wall and sat on the floor with his eyes wide as he gave his parents disbelieving look. Then, he suddenly jumped up and shouted accusingly, "IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF THAT RED THONG DAD LOVES SO MUCH!"

Christian gagged recalling the text massage their father had sent him when they were in Connecticut. "Dude, did you have to remind me of that again?" he complained.

Mia pinched both of her brothers and pointed at their mother, who was crying silently. "Oh, mom! Why are you crying? Didn't you always want a little baby? Think about how much fun we'll get to have," Mia took a seat beside Grace and hugged her.

"Did you see the Gynecologist yet?" Christian inquired, "What did she say?"

"She said….since Grace is 49 years old, the pregnancy will be risky. She also said that babies conceived by older mothers are at a much greater risk for Down syndrome. At age 40, the risk is 1 in 100, which is 10 times higher than the risk of a 25-year-old (1 in 1250). By age 49, the risk is 1 in 10. Factor in other birth defects or chromosomal abnormalities and the risk increases even more. According to her, older women are at increased risk for a host of medical issues and complications throughout pregnancy, including high blood pressure and gestational diabetes," Carrick informed.

"There are some other risks too," Grace added. "Medically speaking, the risks go up considerably with age. Inwomen over 40, gestational diabetes is twice as common, and the risk for high blood pressure and placental problems, such as placenta previa increases as well. A woman over 40 also experiences a 50 percent cesarean-section rate because her uterus typically doesn't function as efficiently to push the baby out. Older women are also more prone to ectopic pregnancy, which can be life-threatening. Pregnancy can be harder on the body as one ages. It's more difficult to snap back into shape and lose the baby weight. This is all assuming a woman is able to maintain her pregnancy. Overall, miscarriages are quite common for women of all ages — 20 percent of pregnancies occurring among women in their 30s end in miscarriage. That's 1 in 5, which is high. But between ages 40 and 44, it shoots to 33 percent, or 1 in 3. And at age 45, it's 50 percent," she explained.

"What are some steps we can take to ensure the healthiest pregnancy possible?" Christian inquired

 **"** Proper prenatal care is essential. It is strongly encouraged to get a normal weight before attempting to conceive, which can reduce the already heightened risk of diabetes and elevated blood pressure. Eating organic foods and practicing stress management may be helpful as well. I was just reading about this yesterday. Who knew I would need it," Grace smiled wryly.

"Mom, dad, whatever you decide, we'll be with you. If you want to have the baby, we promise we'll take the best care of you. If you think the risk is too much and…. We'll still be with you," Christian assured holding onto his mother's hand tightly.

"Why don't you guys take a day to think about the pros and cons? We'll have dinner together tomorrow night. We can go from there," Elliot suggested.

"I think he's right," Christian said nodding.

"Mom, why don't you go upstairs and rest? I'll call you when the dinner is done," Mia offered.

With a nod, Carrick took Grace's hand and they left the room. The siblings took seats on the couch and sighed. "Wow! A baby after so many years…. Do you think mom and dad will love the baby more than us?" Mia asked.

"Don't be silly, Mia. You're too old to be jealous," Christian scolded mildly.

"We'll have to take care of mom more than usual if they decide to keep the baby. If the pregnancy is already a risk, we will need every precaution we can manage," Elliot stated thoughtfully.

"Yeah," Christian sighed rubbing his eyes.

.

.

.

Christian returned home instead of going back to office. Caleb and Hope were running around the house, giggling and shooting each other with water guns. Christian felt contentment settle on him. He was really pleased with how his life had turned out. He was brought out of his reverie as he was hit in the face with streams of water. Blinking, his eyes focused on his snickering daughter.

"You are in so much trouble, missy," he growled mockingly before chasing his daughter. Hope squealed and ran as fast as her legs could carry her, but Christian was faster. He caught her and started tickling her. Happy squeals and laughter echoed around the manor.

"Daddy…NO! Hehhe…no…stop…hahah…" Hope kept squirming around as her father tickled her.

Christian stopped tickling and hugged the little girl. "Hello, my mischievous angel. How was your day?" he asked.

"Hi, daddy. I'm good. Cally and I played all day," Hope stated with a grin.

"Where are you other brothers?"

"Ally and Auggy are taking a nap in the nursery with other kids. Liam is teaching cricket to some of the kids in the school playground. Nico is having a photo ses…seson for his Intagram. Don't know about others," Hope shrugged.

Christian smiled at his daughter's adorableness and placed a kiss on her cheek. "My sweet girl!" he murmured. "Where's everyone, Caleb?" he asked the teen.

"Nicolas is either in his room or running around the manor, taking pictures for his 'Instagram' account. Liam is teaching cricket as Hope said. Jose is at the school, dealing with some persistently annoying students who want to open a black magic club. Tom and Bill went for their photo shoot. 15-25 kids are in the playroom. 25-30 kids are in the ballroom where Sebastian is teaching them to waltz; why that's important I don't know. Some other kids are in the library. 10-20 of the older kids are in the pool. 30-45 of the kids are in the music room, having a concert or something. Some of the younger kids who were not interested in any of the activities I previously mentioned are outside in the playground. Few of the kids are also playing with the dogs outside," Caleb reported in one breath.

"Thanks," Christian said with a smirk. "Where's Ana? And don't forget to take a breath this time," he added.

"Mom is in the school building, having a meeting with all the teachers who returned last night."

"Is Claude back yet? Where's Dusk?" Christian inquired with a frown.

"Dusk in napping in the nursery with the twins. And no, Claude isn't back yet," Caleb shrugged.

"I'm sure he'll be back soon," Christian offered him a small smile. "Baby girl, why don't you continue to play with Caleb? I need to change my clothes."

"Okay daddy," Hope smiled.

Dropping kisses on Hope and Caleb's foreheads, Christian headed upstairs to the bedroom. This day had been full of stress and he wanted to close his eyes a little. He removed his closed and climbed on the bed in his boxers. He just closed his eyes for a moment. When he fell asleep, he didn't know. A slap on his forehead woke him up instantly. Opening his eyes he found Alistair was sitting on his chest and staring at him with his little tongue poking out. Christian picked the little boy up and laid him down on his chest. He turned his head to see Augustus was lying beside him and staring at him.

"What are you boys up to?" Christian asked with a smile. Both boys smiled.

"Dadda!" they cooed.

"My baby boys," Christian smiled and kissed both boys. He then placed Alistair beside Augustus and cuddled with them. "How was your nap?" he asked.

"Goody," Augustus replied proudly.

"Wanna watch cartoons?" Both twins grinned and nodded. Christian turned on cartoons for the boys with no sound and closed his eyes.

When he opened his eyes the next time, the boys were asleep beside him and Ana was taking pictures of the 3 of them. "Hey baby," she greeted him with a kiss on his lips.

"Hey, love. How was your day?" he asked.

"Productive. So…what happened with Grace? Is she okay?" Ana took a seat beside Christian as she asked worriedly.

Christian sighed before he blurted out. "My mom's pregnant."

Ana was stunned silent at the news. No wonder her husband had that clueless look on his usually deviously handsome face. "Um…how does she feel about that? Is she doing okay now? Did she see a doctor?" she asked rapidly. She loved Grace like her own mother. So, she was worried about the risks.

"We're having dinner at the Grey house tomorrow to discuss how to go forward," Christian informed.

"The school is starting in 10 days. Why don't we take the kids and move to our Seattle house for a week? That way we can spend a few days close to Grace. She'll need our support. I'll also talk to mom. She can stay with her when we come back," Ana suggested.

"Who is going with us?"

"P5, Bill, Hope, the twins, and us. We can also have a barbeque and invite your parents, Elliot, Mia and Andrea. It's been a while since we got together with your parents. We didn't even go for their Sunday dinner this week."

"Let's take some more kids too. They rarely go anywhere other than their yearly picnic. Maybe kids of 6-10 years old? We can make beds in the game room and living room with mattresses for them," Christian suggested.

"That's an amazing idea, baby. We can tell them about it at dinner tonight. When do you suggest we go?"

"Um…the day after tomorrow."

"Perfect." She leaned down to kiss him again. Christian grabbed her behind her head and mashed his lips against hers. It wasn't until small giggles met their ears that they pulled apart, only to find the twins staring at them and giggling.

.

.

.

Christian was entertaining the kids at the dining table while Ana was talking to Anthony. Caleb had gone to get the pets for their dinner as others helped bring the dishes to the table. Bill was preening about how successful the photo shoot was and was trying to make Tom do more of them. Christian smirked at his antics.

"Okay," Ana clapped her hands. The kids stopped talking and turned to the head of the table. "I have an announcement. You all know that Christian and I had bought a new house last year in Seattle. We decided to go there for a week. Since that house is not as big as this one, we'll only be able to take some of you. All the kids of 6-10 years old will be going with us this time. P4, Tom, Bill, you are coming with us as well," she announced. The kids started clapping excitedly.

"Aww, mom! We wanna go too," Jammy, a 12 year old pouted.

"You're 12. So you will be in the next group when we go there, okay?" Ana smiled at the boy. Jammy grinned and nodded.

"So, no one who is younger will get to go?" one of the other kids asked curiously.

"They will next year. The house is on the water and I don't want any accidents to happen," Ana explained. The kids nodded in understanding. "You'll all be good when we're gone, won't you? Gramps and Nana will be here with you. Sebastian as well. I'm hoping Claude will be back by then," she added with a sigh. She still hadn't managed to contact the golden eyed spider demon. She was worried that he might have finally gotten bored with this life.

Suddenly, Sebastian rushed into the dining room. "Ana! I have news!" he announced.

Ana moved away from the table and asked, "What is it? You look excited about something."

"Of course I'm excited. Claude contacted me a few minutes ago. He's coming back," Sebastian grinned widely.

"You're usually not excited for Claude. Why are you now?" she asked shrewdly.

"He's coming back with the Prince of Hell. Lucifer is coming," he almost squealed.

"Will he be allowed inside the island?" Ana asked with a frown. She had never actually thought about meeting the devil personally, so she wasn't sure how she felt about it.

"The almighty placed this protective barrier on this island to protect the inhabitants here. As long as no one has any threatening intentions, they are allowed in. In fact I'm sure your angel father-in-law will be also allowed in," he shrugged.

"Okay. When are they coming?"

"Any time now," Sebastian answered excitedly.

The bell rang and both of them turned towards the main door. Their guest was here. "Anthony! I'll answer it," Ana called as the butler started heading in that direction.

Seeing her apprehension, Christian excused himself from the dining table and joined Sebastian. Ana opened the door and there they stood—Claude and the prince of darkness, Lucifer.

.

.

.

 **A/N: So…what did you think? Let me know in the review.**


	55. Chapter 55

**DISCLAIMER:** **Characters of FSOG, Beelzebub, Kuroshitsuji, or OHHC are not mine. The plot of this story and more than half the characters are mine though!**

 **Thanks so much to my awesome Beta, Ninkita.**

 ***I'm imagining Nick Bateman as Lucifer in this story. That guy is a total hotness overload ;)**

 **Chapter 55:**

 **.**

Ana didn't know how she felt about having the devil on her doorstep. So she did the only think that made sense to her. She greeted him like he was a normal human stranger. "Hi," she said.

"My lord," Sebastian knelt down, took the man's hand and placed a kiss on it.

Lucifer was chiseled, tall, handsome, had broad shoulders, narrow hips, and light brown hair with blonde highlights. He was wearing a black suit with white shirt. His blue eyes glowed in amusement and he had a mischievous smile on his face. It was like he was planning a prank that he just couldn't wait to execute. "Aeshma, my demon of wrath. How have you been?" Lucifer asked with an excited smile.

"I've been well, my lord. It had been a great honor raising the Prince for these months," Sebastian replied.

"Who is…" Christian asked, whispering.

"Don't say the name," Ana interrupted. "That's Sebastian's demon name. A human should never utter that name," she informed with a whisper.

"How rude of me! It's a pleasure to meet you, Anastasia," Lucifer greeted Ana with a charming smile.

"Even though I'm distantly related to you, I never thought we would meet. But I'm pleased that I got the opportunity to do so," Ana smiled warmly. "We were just having dinner. Would you like to join us?"

"It has been a few decades since I walked on Earth. I missed the food here. It'll be great to have some food," Lucifer laughed.

"This is my husband, Christian," Ana introduced.

"Hello," Christian stretched his hand out to shake hands.

Lucifer took his hand with a smile, but then it waned a bit. "Huh…you're an angel spawn. Nice to meet you," he greeted with a smirk. Christian smiled and shrugged in answer.

"Let's head towards the dining table," Ana gestured towards the dining room.

"By the way…where's my son?" Lucifer asked eagerly.

"He's in the dining room," Christian replied.

They enter the dining room to find all the children talking amongst themselves while gesturing wildly. Dusk was in one of the high chairs. "Daaa…da..da..da..daaa," he cooed as he played with his spoon.

"Dusk, look who's here," Ana announced with a smile. Since Dusk was quite mature for his age and had been away from his father for almost a year, Christian thought Dusk would be extremely happy. But his reaction was the opposite.

Dusk turned his head upon hearing Ana's voice, and noticed Lucifer standing beside her. The kid narrowed his eyes and glared at his father. "DA!" he growled out.

"Hello, son," Lucifer said with a nervous smile. Christian glanced at the man suspiciously.

Seeing Dusk's reaction, Ana frowned a little. "Dusk, honey, why don't you finish your food? You can talk to your father in the living room," she said, pulling Lucifer from the room.

"Okay. What was that about?" she asked bluntly, folding her hands over her chest.

"It…might have been my fault in the first place that Lucan ended up on earth," Lucifer answer sheepishly.

"What do you mean? And who is 'Lucan'?" Christian asked, a little upset.

"I think 'Lucan' is Dusk's real name," Ana answered him. "What did you do?" she asked Lucifer.

"When those idiots were summoning for me, I was with Lucan at the time. Usually I'm really busy with the goings-on in Hell. It was the first time after five decades of his birth that I finally managed to have some free time to spend with him. I was mocking those summoning me since they weren't powerful enough to summon me. One of my demons came to inform me about something important. I told Lucan I'd be back in a few moments. I forgot to warn him that even though the summons weren't powerful enough to summon me, they were powerful enough to summon Lucan. I'm such a neglectful father. I should've been careful. By the time I returned, a few hours had already passed. I was looking for him in the castle when Mammon, my greed demon arrived and informed me that Lucan was here," Lucifer explained, gesturing towards Claude.

"A few hours? Um…but it has been close to a year that he's been here," Christian was confused.

"Oh. Earth time is different than Hell time. A few hours in hell equals to a year on Earth," Lucifer explained. "Anyway, that's why he's pissed."

Ana stared at him in disbelief as her blood started boiling. "Do you have any idea in what condition he was found?" she spat out, making Lucifer flinch a little. "He was left alone in an abandoned house. If it wasn't for that 911 call, that little baby boy would still have been there…hungry and hurt."

"It's not like he couldn't look after himself. He did manage to get someone to call for help, didn't he? He's my son after all," Lucifer boasted smugly, thinking he had won this verbal battle. Boy, was he wrong! Knowing Ana's feelings about babies and her temper, both Sebastian and Claude stepped away from their lord. They were more scared of her than they were of the Ruler of hell.

"What the hell kind of father are you? Even if he's the son of the devil, he's still a little kid. You were irresponsible! I think you should return to hell. I'm not entrusting one of MY babies in your hands," Ana snarled at the man as her eyes glowed bright red.

Lucifer took a step back with raised eyebrows. He was kind of impressed. No normal human would scold the devil if they knew what was good for them, but this girl was not only scolding him, she was bluntly refusing to give him his son back. "Look kid, you're my niece….a few times removed. That's why I won't take offence, but I will take my son back with me," he said sternly.

"The hell you will!" Ana hissed.

"Um…Ana?" Christian tried to pull her back, but Sebastian and Claude pulled him away from Ana and Lucifer, and shoved him behind them.

Lucifer noticed that both demons had pulled the husband into protection and understood that the moment was getting too heated. "Okay. Calm down, lass. How about we ask Lucan? If he wants to come home, he'll come with me…whether you want it or not. If he wants to stay here, you'll have to grant me permission to visit him as often as I want. Deal?" he said logically.

Ana took a deep breath that cleared the red mist that had covered her vision. Thinking over his offer, she nodded in agreement. "Let's wait in the living room," she muttered reluctantly. Christian got out from behind the demons and took her hand before leading them to the living room.

"She's would've made a great demoness," Lucifer commented as he stared at Ana's retreating figure.

"We raised her. Of course, she's fierce," Sebastian said smugly.

"Don't think I didn't notice you two taking a step back when she roared," Lucifer stated wryly causing Claude to turn away to hide his snicker.

"She kind of has us wrapped around her fingers," Sebastian replied with an unashamed shrug.

.

They waited for 15 minutes in the living room. Sebastian had offered Lucifer and Christian whiskey which he had procured from somewhere. He handed Claude one glass and took one for himself. He purposefully skipped Ana. Lucifer noticed that Ana was glaring at his wrath demon. He wondered with what kind of material the Almighty had made this girl of, but he was sure of one thing, that her spine was made of pure steel. She not only glared at the most feared demons but also the devil himself. He was kind of amused.

"Christian said you're trying to get pregnant again," Sebastian said in explanation.

"We're not. Trust me, we won't be having babies for at least a little while," Christian stated taking a healthy sip from his whiskey as the thought of how his mother got pregnant crossed his mind. Ana gave him a sympathetic look while the demons just looked puzzled.

"Are you sure?" Claude inquired worriedly, knowing how much Christian loved his wife pregnant.

"Just get me some wine," Ana sighed. With a shrug, Sebastian served her.

A few moments later, Dusk crawled inside the living room. The little boy sat on the floor between the couches and glared at his father. "Da...dah?" he asked angrily.

"I know I'm an idiot. But how was I supposed to know that you would enter the portal? You were supposed to play with your toys," Lucifer pouted. Dusk threw the stuffed toy he held towards his father and huffed. "Whoa! Son, I know I promised to spend the day with you, but you have to understand that I'm not only your father but also the King of Hell. Come on, Lucan, forgive me, will you? Let's go home," he pleaded.

Dusk stared at him silently for a moment before turning to look at Christian. After a moment, he crawled up to Christian and stood up holding his jeans. Christian instinctively picked him up and settled the baby on his lap. Dusk then gave his father a look from Christian's lap. Christian was a little confused, but from what he understood the father and son were having a silent battle.

"Dusk, there's no pressure, baby. If you want to go home, then your father is more than happy to take you back. But… you don't have to go, if you don't want to. You can stay here with us," Ana stated softly, offering a soft smile.

Dusk turned to look at her and said, "Daah?" tilting his small head.

Ana smiled and nodded. "True. I love having you here. You're one of my babies after all," she said.

"You…you want to stay here? But… but why?" Lucifer whined.

"My lord, I think Prince Lucan is making the right decision. You'll only be without him for a few days at most, but here he will be able to enjoy the family dynamic for years. Besides both Mammon and I are here. We'll look after the Prince," Sebastian assured.

"Aeshma, Mammon, you promise to take care of him and protect him?" Lucifer asked.

"Lucifer, every member with the power of this island will protect Dusk with their lives. I can assure you of that," Ana said firmly. "He's not only my foster child but also my distant cousin. He's my family," she added softly.

With a sigh, Lucifer nodded his agreement. "Alright. He can stay here."

"You can come to visit him…once every year," Ana added the last part with a mischievous smirk.

"Excuse me?" Lucifer asked, in disbelief.

"It'll be only a few hours for you. What are you protesting about?" Ana stated sulkily.

"Oh…okay. I understand with him staying here you might have to face trouble from heaven. If you ever need my help, don't hesitate to inform me," he said gratefully.

"He'll be fine here," Christian assured, "Though…." he trailed off, smirking. Dusk turned his head and gave him a suspicious look. "…Maybe you can persuade him to wear some clothes," Christian finished, making Dusk huff angrily. Everyone burst into laughter as everyone in that room knew of the little Prince's dislike for clothes.

After spending the night in the manor, Lucifer left the next morning with the promise to come back in a year.

.

.

.

The next morning, Ana and Christian took the kids to the new house. There were 20 kids (both boys and girls) along with P5, Bill, Hope and the twins. Sebastian had come along to help them settle into the new house. Ana called Grace, Carrick, Elliot, Mia, and Andrea to let them know that they were in their new home and would love to host that night's dinner. Sebastian tackled the food preparation while Christian and Ana showed the rest where everyone would be staying.

All the younger kids ran out to the huge backyard to play football. The teens went with them to monitor. Ana stood on the back deck with a smile on her face as she watched her babies play. The twins were in a playpen on the deck, playing with their toys. Christian opened the back door of the house and stepped on the deck with two mugs of steaming hot coffee.

"Here you go, beautiful," he said handing her one of the mugs.

"Thanks," Ana smiled at him gratefully.

Christian followed her gaze and smiled. "Hope looks happy. She got the house she wanted," he stated as he took a seat.

Ana joined him and nodded. "Yeah. It was good decision to buy the house." Christian smiled blissfully. "Your parents are coming around 6.30 pm…I guess. Elliot and Andrea will be here around the same time. Mia will arrive with your parents," she informed.

"Good. They can finally all see this house at the same time. Only Elliot has seen the finished product, after all," Christian shrugged before taking a sip from his coffee.

Bill stomped up the stairs and plopped down beside Ana. "I hate physical activities. Why couldn't I hide like Caleb?" he grumbled.

"Caleb's hiding?" Christian asked, amused.

"Did you forget the sports event?" Ana asked instead with a smirk.

"He could've taken me along," Bill complained.

"Why don't you take a bath in the master bedroom instead? It's a jetted tub," Christian suggested with smile.

"Really?! Thanks, dad!" Bill exclaimed excitedly as he jumped up from the seat and almost ran inside the house.

"How do you always know how to treat these 6 boys?" Ana asked curiously.

"I'm just that good," Christian said with a wink, causing Ana to burst into laughter.

.

That evening, Ana dressed in a navy-blue floral printed high-waisted skater short skirt and fuchsia lacey crop top. She curled the ends of her hair. She put on light makeup and lined her eyes with blue eyeliner, enhancing her blue eyes. She finished her make up with fuchsia liquid lipstick. She accessorized with long diamond drop earrings, a thin silver bracelet, and a pair of metallic silver stilettos. She dressed Christian in a navy blue suit with white shirt and brown shoes. Christian placed a kiss on her forehead and then went to dress the twins and other kids. Ana went to Hope's room and changed her into a light blue dress. She then went to check on her teen boys. The boys were all ready; Nicolas and Bill were still putting on finishing touches, though. She smiled, amused at their antics and left to check on the food.

Around 6.30 pm, the Greys arrived. "Grace! Carrick! Welcome," Ana greeted them with a warm smile before she pulled Grace for a hug. "How are you doing?" she asked.

"Ana dear, I've been so confused and troubled," Grace sighed.

"Don't worry. Everything will alright," Ana assured with a smile.

"Hey, mom! Dad!" Christian greeted hugging his parents. "You okay?" he asked his mom softly.

"Yeah," Grace smiled at her youngest son, patting his cheek affectionately.

"Gramma!" Hope squealed before running up to them. "I missed you," she added hugging Grace. "Hi, Granpa!" she said after hugging Carrick.

"Hello, little angel. How are you?" Carrick picked her up and greeted his granddaughter.

"I'm good," Hope smiled.

"You didn't say 'hi' to your aunt Mia, Uncle Elliot or Aunt Andrea," Christian reminded with an amused smile.

"Oh. Hi, Uncle Elli! Hi, Auntie Mia! Hi, Auntie Andy! Did you bring Jayden too?" Hope asked curiously.

"Yes. He's with the twins," Andrea replied kissing Hope's cheek.

"Cool!" Hope exclaimed excitedly before running to find her brothers.

Everyone took a seat in the living room. Mia looked around at the décor, impressed. "Elliot, you did a great job," she said with a smile as she noticed the changes that had been made to the house.

"He did, didn't he?" Ana agreed with a smile.

"Anyways. Let's get to the main point. What did you guys decide?" Christian asked impatiently.

"We…we're keeping the baby. We consulted my gynecologist and she suggested a few things to prevent any issues. After all, that's what we can do. Take precautions," Grace shrugged.

"Yeah. She said Grace should stay stress-free, eat healthy, take the meds, and rest whenever she can," Carrick added.

"That's sounds like a good idea. Mom, you are taking a break from work from tomorrow," Christian stated with a determined nod. Then he realized that his father was doing the stop motion with his hand while his wife, mother, and sister glared at him. "What?!" he asked, confused.

"I'm an adult woman and I know my limits better than anyone. I will stop working when I think it's time to do that. Not a minute before that," Grace spat out sternly.

"Christian, she's your mom and a doctor. She knows how much stress and pressure she can handle," Ana added with a frown.

"I'm just worried about her," Christian stated petulantly with a huff.

Grace smiled at his reaction and explanation. "I love you too, son," she said.

Their conversation was interrupted by Caleb. "Um…Mom, you might want to see this," he held out the tablet. Ana noticed that he looked tense and knew that unless it was an absolute emergency, Caleb would've never interrupted them.

Taking the tablet from his hands, Ana saw it was playing the news. She watched the whole thing with a frown before returning the tablet to Caleb. "Elena Lincoln escaped when they were transferring her to another jail," she informed everyone.

"WHAT!?" the Grey family exclaimed in shock.

"According to the police, they are searching for her," Ana added.

"How sure are you that she'll come here?" Sebastian asked as he entered the room with a tray. "I made some peach tea. Dinner will be ready in about 20 minutes," he informed as he served.

"I'm 95 percent sure that she'll come here…searching for Christian…or me," Ana answered, taking the tea.

"That she-beast better not come anywhere near my babies," Grace growled.

"Grace, you should calm down. Stress is not good for you," Carrick soothed her worriedly.

"I'll get Taylor to strengthen the security," Christian said, pulling his phone out.

He was stopped by Sebastian though. "Drink this. Let me worry about the security," Sebastian said with a smirk as he handed Christian a glass of peach tea. He then retreated from the room.

"Uh…Ana, why is your Godfather serving us?" Mia asked as she stared at Sebastian's retreating form.

"He wanted to do all this," Ana shrugged. "Grace, don't worry. We're stronger together. She won't be able to harm any of us," she assured.

"Can I ask…why do we hate Mrs. Lincoln? I mean, I know she's a mean bitch, but is there more to the story?" Andrea asked hesitantly.

"I'll tell you later," Elliot promised. "Anyways, I heard you brought a whole bunch of kids here. Where are they? We can play games until its dinner time," he suggested as a diversion.

"They are in the game room. I'll go and get them," Caleb said before excusing himself.

"What game are you thinking of playing?" Mia asked, excited.

"How about 'Pictionary'?" Elliot suggested.

"That'll require time so that everyone can participate. We can play that after dinner," Carrick said thoughtfully.

"What then?" Elliot asked.

"How about "Chinese whisper'?" Sebastian suggested as he joined everyone in the living room.

"Chinese whisper?" Mia asked curiously as she batted her eyelashes at him. Christian noticed his sister's reaction and frowned.

Caleb came back with rest of the kids and heard Mia's question. "Chinese whisper is called the 'Telephone game' in America…I think. In it, all the participants sit in a circle. The first player comes up with a message and whispers it into the ear of the second person in the line. The second player repeats the message to the third player, and so on. When the last player is reached, they announce the message they heard to the entire group. The first person then compares the original message with the final version," he explained.

"That sounds like an interesting game. We'll play this until dinner then," Elliot rubbed his hands excitedly.

Everyone sat in a circle and waited in anticipation. "I'll start!" Jay, one of the kids said excitedly. The adults smiled at his enthusiasm. Hope was sitting on Jay's left side. He turned and whispered in her ears. Hope wrinkled her nose and nodded that she under stood. She then turned to the kid on her left and repeated the massage. This continued until it reached Bill, who was the last player. Mia whispered in his ears while barely controlling her laughter. When the massage was finished, Bill pulled back from Mia and gave her a weird look.

"Now you have to say the massage loudly," Sebastian informed.

"A pumpkin ate Jay today," Bill stated with a frown.

"That's not what I said!" Jay exclaimed before bursting into laughter. "The message was that 'I ate pumpkin today'," he added in between his laughter. Everyone else started laughing at the change of message.

"My turn!" Liam said excitedly. He then turned to Christian who was sitting on his left and whispered. Christian turned to Ana and repeated the message. The message got passed around and reached Nicolas who was on Liam's right.

"Rumor has it that Jose has a small willy," Nicolas said loudly, causing everyone to burst into laughter again. "It changed, didn't it? What was it originally?"

"Rumor has it that he has a very big heart," Liam answered with a smirk.

"I'll go now," Elliot said and then tuned to Andrea who was on his left. The message went around the room and reached Grace.

"He ate something and his tummy hurt," she said with smile. Others started laughing again.

"It was – 'He has a sweaty butt so he does not wear anything waist down'," Elliot informed between his laughter.

"I'll go next," Riley, one of the kids, said raising her hand. She then whispered to the kid on her left. The message went around the room and reached Jose.

"The pope has tiny buttholes? What?" Jose stated with a confused look on his face. Everyone started laughing again, clutching their stomach.

"It…it was… 'The Rock has tiny muscles'," Riley said as she giggled.

"Okay. That's enough. The food is ready. Boys, come and help me with the food," Sebastian ordered, getting up. All six teens nodded and trailed after him. The rest of the kids gathered around and started chatting amongst themselves.

"That was so much fun," Carrick commented, snickering.

"Yeah. We needed a stress-releasing activity," Grace added with a smile.

"Please head to the dining room," Sebastian announced a few minutes later. Talking to each other, everyone headed towards the dining room. Sebastian tilted his head and narrowed his eyes as he stared at the main entrance of the house."Trouble's here," he said to himself before turning around and joining the others in the dining room.

.

.

.

 **A/N: Who do you think Sebastian is calling 'Trouble'? Sorry for not uploading last week and for not giving you a longer chapter. RL is kicking my butt :/**

 **Please don't forget to leave a review!**


	56. Chapter 56

**DISCLAIMER:** **Characters of FSOG, Beelzebub, Kuroshitsuji, or OHHC are not mine. The plot of this story and more than half the characters are mine though!**

 **Thanks so much to my awesome Beta, Ninkita.**

 **Chapter 56:**

 **.**

She was exhausted but determined. She needed to get to Christian. The last one year had been hell. There was no way in hell she was going back to jail. It was a miracle that the bus transferring jail inmates was in an accident; otherwise she wouldn't have been able to escape from there. She needed to find Christian. He would help her. She knew he loved her. After all she had made him. She was the reason he had all that money. She had gone to Escala first, but the night guard had turned her away saying that Christian didn't live there anymore. He had a new house apparently. **_'His stupid, gold digger wife must have demanded that'_** Elena thought with disgust. After calling one of her former subs, she found the new house's address. It was a waterfront property. She didn't have any money with her, but that Sub had given her a ride there. Limping with aching legs, she approached the house. She saw two cars in front of the house and recognized one of them as Carrick's. It seemed the whole Grey family was having dinner here. They had been her friends for years but when she needed them the most, they did nothing to help her.

"Bastards!" Elena scowled.

She decided to wait outside in the trees. She didn't want Christian to get influenced by the Greys when she met him. She wanted him alone. She'd wait till his bitch wife was asleep. Elena knew that Christian didn't sleep the full night. She was sure that he would be awake a few hours after midnight.

.

.

.

The dinner was a cheerful event. The kids were excited when they decided to eat on the floor. The teens also joined the kids, claiming that it would be fun. They gathered around the living room and sat on the floor in a circle. Sebastian and Christian served the kids while Ana and Andrea served the Greys. Everyone chatted and laughed as they ate their dinner.

"Alright everyone! It's time for the next game! We're playing 'Pictionary'!" Elliot announced after everything was cleared out. They divided into two teams. Each team had a mix of adults, kids, and teenagers.

"Let me tell you the rules first. You'll take one of the slides and you'll have 30 seconds to draw whatever is written on that slide. If your team members cannot guess in 3 tries, then you'll score '0'," Elliot continued smirking.

Mia, Andrea, Carrick and Christian wound up in one team; while Ana, Grace, Sebastian and Elliot were on the other. Christian and Elliot were the team leaders of their teams. Liam, Caleb, and Bill were in Christian's team; while Nicolas, Tom, and Jose were in Elliot's team. Caleb went first and took a slide. He took a second to read what was written on the slide before putting it down.

"It's a phrase," he informed his team and started drawing. He drew an emoji face and an arrow pointing at its throat.

"Happy face?" Liam guessed.

"No wait….neck…no, throat!" Carrick guessed. Caleb nodded and started drawing again. He drew another emoji with spider like legs. It looked like a uterus.

"Whoa! Caleb, it's a family night. What the heck are you doing?" Christian scolded as the kids started asking what was that Caleb just drew.

"You only have 7 seconds left!" Elliot announced smugly.

Caleb shook his head repeatedly. "It's NOT a Uterus. I don't remember what this thing looks like," he said urgently.

"5…4…3…2…1…TIME'S UP!" Elliot's team squealed.

"Oh man!" Caleb pouted. "It's 'Frog in your throat'," he told his team.

"That was… a frog?" Bill asked tilting his head. "From which angle?"

"Okay. NEXT will be from our team," Ana said grinning as she and Elliot high fived.

Grace went from Elliot's team and took one of the slides. "It's an occupation," she informed her team before she started drawing. She drew a dancing figure first.

"Dancer?" Elliot guessed curiously. Grace then drew a few strings and a hand over the strings.

"A puppeteer?" Ana guessed holding her breath.

"YES!" Grace stated loudly as she giggled.

"Hell yeah!" Elliot jumped from his place and hugged Grace.

"Next up!" Ana announced with a chuckle.

Christian went to the board and took a slide. With a nod, he put down the slide and said to his team, "It's a food." He drew a circle with small dots in it.

"It's a plasma!" Caleb pointed out excitedly.

"No, it's not," Christian said dryly, "Look again," he insisted.

"It's a chocolate chip cookie!" Bill guessed.

"And….It's the right answer," Christian said with a grin.

"I can't believe it wasn't plasma," Caleb grumbled.

"He did say it was a food," Andrea reminded him mildly.

"NERD!" Liam and Bill coughed before high fiving each other while Caleb glared at them.

From team Elliot, Tom went next. He looked at his slide and nodded. "It's an object," he told his team before drawing a long cylinder type of thing.

"It's a wee wee," one of the smaller boys in team Elliot guessed excitedly. The adults in the room gasped in horror as their eyes went wide.

"No. No. No. No. It's not. Guess again," Tom insisted

"A bat?" Elliot guessed.

"No wait…It's a 'Lipstick'," Nicolas guessed.

"YES," Tom sighed in relief.

The game continued for the next two hours, creating some funny and awkward moments, but everyone had a good time. Around 10 pm, the Greys, Elliot and Andrea left with little Jayden. "Come on, kiddos. It's time for bed," Ana announced with a motherly smile at her babies.

"Mom, can we have three bed time stories tonight?" one of the kids asked with hopeful eyes.

"Of course, but you have to finish your veggies tomorrow," Ana bargained with a mischievous smile.

"Oh man! Okay…I guess," the boy pouted. Ana dropped a kiss on his head and ushered them all to their rooms. Christian and Ana took turns reading them stories before the kids were all tucked in.

"You guys need tucking in?" Christian asked the teens who were playing video games. Tom was the only one was fiddling with his guitar instead of playing video games.

"No we don't," Liam answered with a laugh.

"Don't stay up too late, okay?" Ana said with a smile.

"We'll go up in half an hour too," Caleb assured.

"Can you keep an eye on the twins then? They decided that they were too old to sleep at 10.30 pm," Christian said dryly.

"Don't worry about it. I'll keep an eye on them. You both should go and rest," Tom suggested.

"Thanks, Tommy. Good night boys," Ana said with a smile before she and Christian retired to the master bedroom.

"Hope is asleep, right?" Caleb inquired.

"Yeah. She fell asleep during Pictionary," Nicolas said with a chuckle.

After half an hour the boys closed the games and started preparing to retire for the night. "You guys go ahead. I'll check on the twins," Tom assured them before heading to the nursery.

Augustus and Alistair were playing with stuffed toys in their cot. Ever since they were born, the twins had shared a cot. Ana didn't like to separate them while they slept. "It's too late, kiddos. Why aren't you sleeping yet?" Tom scolded mockingly. At the sound of his voice, the boys giggled. As Tom stepped up to the cot the distinct smell of poop made him wrinkle his nose.

"Seriously guys?" he asked. "Which one of you did the poop?" he asked with a smirk. The boys pointed at each other.

Tom picked up Augustus first and changed his diaper. "There! All clean. Why don't you play here while I change your brother?" he said placing Augustus on the floor. The boys had learned to walk recently, so he was sure that Augustus would just walk around the room. He forgot that the door of the nursery was open. While Tom was changing Alistair's diaper, he didn't notice that Augustus had left the room. "There! You're clean as well. Now, I'll tuck you both in. It's night-night time," he said to Alistair, placing a kiss on his chubby cheek.

Tom turned to place the baby in the cot when he realized that Augustus was not in the room. "Oh shit!" he blurted out.

"Shit?" Alistair muttered looking at Tom.

"No. Don't say that. Here stay on the cot while I go and search for your brother," Tom placed Alistair in the cot with his stuffed toy and went out to find Augustus.

He searched the whole 2nd floor. The master bedroom, Hope's room, and the nursery were on this floor. The small stair led to the back deck. Tom searched there as well and found it empty. "Oh god. Where did he go?" Tom was starting to panic. Suddenly, he heard a giggle and followed the sound to the first floor.

"Augustus?" he called as he headed to the laundry room, wondering if the baby had gone to the screened in porch which was their kid play area. He switched the light on in that room and saw that Augustus was standing on the wooden stair and poking his tongue at him. "Oh no! Augustus, don't move from there. I'm coming," Tom rushed upstairs again as there was no connecting door from the porch area for him to reach the stairs. By the time he reached the wooden stair, Augustus had climbed down from the stairs and was running in the backyard.

"This little rascal," Tom huffed in disbelief. "When did he learn to climb stairs?" he asked himself as he started climbing down the stairs.

.

.

.

She had fallen asleep while waiting for the Greys to leave and the people inside the house to go to sleep. The sound of a little kid's laughter woke her up. Opening her eyes, she saw a little boy was running around in the backyard while a teen boy was calling his name and climbing down the wooden stair that led down from the deck. Elena focused on the boy and was a little shocked. The boy looked almost like Christian when he was little. Understanding dawned on her. It was Christian's son. Knowing that this little boy could be the bargaining piece she needed, she ran out of the trees and grabbed the kid. The boy squeaked and started struggling against her hold.

"Hey! Let him go! Who are you?" the teen had reached the bottom of the stair and yelled at her.

"Call Christian!" Elena yelled back.

"The fuck I will. Give me back the baby," Tom commanded angrily.

"I'll hurt him if you don't call Christian," Elena threatened as she tightened her hold on the little boy's leg. The boy whimpered and tried to reach for Tom.

"Augustus! Wait...okay I'll call dad. But don't hurt him," Tom tried to get Elena to loosen her grip.

"Dad? He's not your dad," Elena sneered. Tom growled at the crazy woman in front of him and at the loudest voice possible he called, "DAD! DAD!" After calling Christian a few more times, Tom's highly sensitive ears picked up the sound of Christian running out of the master bedroom. "IN THE BACKYARD!" Tom called again letting him know.

A few minutes later, Ana, Christian and the other teens ran out to the back deck. "Elena?" Christian felt like his heart would burst out of his chest as he noticed his little boy in that witch's arms. "Elena, let him go," he yelled as he ran down the wooden stairs.

"Don't come close or I'll hurt him," Elena warned.

"Where's Sebastian?" Ana asked Caleb.

"I don't know," Caleb shrugged.

"Damn!" Ana cursed before joining Christian, "Elena, my baby better not have a scratch on him or I'll tear you apart, I swear to god."

"As if. Christian, she's the one who's trouble. I need your help. She turned you against me," Elena pleaded.

"Let go of him. NOW!" Tom stated stepping closer.

"No….stay back!" Elena twisted Augustus's leg which caused him to cry in distress.

"NO!" Ana yelled.

"Elena!" Christian growled as he stepped closer.

"She's done. I'll take care of her," Tom growled as his back tore and his wings unfurled. His wings fluttered, pulling Tom off the ground.

With a gasp, Elena's hand loosened in fear as she stared at the creature in front of her. Seeing that her attention was divided, Christian snatched Augustus from her hands. "What?! NO!" Elena yelled like a deranged person as she noticed that the Christian had taken the kid. "It was supposed to be me you stay with," she kept yelling.

"So noisy," Bill muttered as he stared at the crazy woman.

"Let's make her noise free," Tom stated with a sadistic smile before swooping in to cause some serious harm.

What happened next startled everyone present. As Tom was swooping in, suddenly a snake flew in from somewhere and landed on Elena. Finding a landing space, it tightened its grip after wrapping itself around her neck.

 ** _'Where did that come from?'_** Ana wondered as she hugged her baby to her, tightly. Christian had his arm wrapped around Ana's shoulders as he looked at the scene in front of him.

"Guys, step back. We don't know if there might be other snakes," he warned the others.

Tom landed beside Ana and peeked at Augustus. "Is he okay?" he asked. Ana nodded in answer.

Everyone stepped back and watched as the snake strangled Elena to death. "Strange. Why strangle when you can poison with just a small bite?" Jose wondered aloud.

Sebastian appeared out of thin air and plucked the snake from Elena's body. "Tuck you wings in. I called the police," he informed as he casually stepped over Elena's body and approached them. "You might want to take Augustus inside as well," he added.

By the time Ana returned after tucking Augustus in, the police had arrived. They told the police that everyone had retired for the night when a feminine yell had woken them up. Coming out, they found Elena struggling as the snake strangled her. The detective from the forensic department was kneeling beside Elena's body, taking pictures. Next, she came to take the snake from Sebastian who was holding it.

"Is it a pet?" she inquired.

"No. The kids are afraid of snakes. I think Mrs. Lincoln had stepped on it and it was taking revenge," Sebastian informed with a bemused smile.

"I'll be taking it with me," the forensic detective said with a smile as she took the snake. "You know, I understand your choice of lifestyle. Strangling people to death is much more satisfying than simply poisoning them," she said to the snake as she headed to her car to put the snake in.

.

"I'm so sorry, mom. I should've been more careful," Tom said regretfully.

"Tom, it's okay. It wasn't your fault. You didn't know that Augustus was going to run out of the room like that, neither did you know that Elena was lurking outside the house like that," Ana assured after checking on the twins once more before retiring for the night.

"But still..." Tom tried to protest but Ana interrupted with a look. "Go to sleep. Good night," she said. With a sigh and nod, Tom went to the third floor to sleep.

Christian joined Ana in their bedroom a few minutes later. He had been dealing with the matter with the left over cops. "Ah…what a night!" he sighed as he wrapped his arms around his wife. "I never thought I would have to see her again….let alone like this. She even threatened my child. How could she? I considered her my friend."

Placing her hands over his, Ana smiled at him softly. "She's gone now. Thankfully she didn't hurt Augustus too much. It's only a slight twist at his ankle that Sebastian healed already. He didn't want him to be scarred," she informed.

"Thank god. I felt like tearing her head off when she twisted his ankle," Christian growled in disgust.

"Don't worry. She won't be able to hurt us now."

"Ding dong the witch is dead?" Christian stated with a smirk.

"I don't think you're supposed to talk about the dead like that…but yes," Ana giggled.

.

.

Two months later:

The months after Elena's death passed by swiftly. Grace's pregnancy was going well, but the family didn't want her to get stressed, so they decided not to let her know about Elena until the pregnancy was done. Elliot and Andrea's wedding was due in a few weeks. Ana and the female bunch of their friends' group took Andrea to Las Vegas for her bachelorette party. The husbands, boyfriends, and male friends were left behind to watch over the kids. Elliot had been pouting ever since for his bachelor party.

"Come on, Christian! Even Andrea got to have fun," Elliot stomped his feet. They were in Christian's office in GEH. Christian was working on another one of his mergers when Elliot barged into his office.

"You should be grateful that your fiancée is on leave. She would've told my wife and she would've separated your ears from you body," Christian stated with a smirk as he continued to type.

Elliot grimaced, knowing that his brother was right. "But my bachelor party?" he whined as he flopped down in one of the chairs.

"Elliot, stop mimicking your son and go away. I've tons of work to do," Christian said, finally looking up.

"Ugh…okay fine. What rotten luck I have!" Elliot grumbled getting up from the chair and left, pouting.

After making sure that his brother had really left, Christian picked up his phone and called the males from their friends' group. "Did he suspect anything?" Jax asked from the other side of the phone.

"No. He kept whining. If he continues like this, I might get tempted to punch him unconscious," Christian laughed.

"That would help. We won't have to use chloroform then," Jax joked.

"Yeah," Christian laughed. "Anyways, everything ready for tonight?"

"Yeah, man. All the preparations are done. Elliot won't know what hit him," Jax boasted smugly.

"Cool. See you later then. Bye."

"Bye, dude." Jax said before hanging up. Christian and the others were planning on surprising Elliot with his bachelor party. That's why everyone had been acting like they had nothing planned.

That evening, Elliot was coming out of his office while talking on the phone when he was suddenly grabbed from behind and a handkerchief was shoved against his nose. He tried to protest but he could feel the drug in the handkerchief affecting him. Soon, his vision went blank and his assailants hurriedly moved him to a vehicle. The security guard in Elliot's office opened the door so that the assailants could get away. As the car went by, he waved at them and chuckled.

.

.

.

 **A/N: So…were you surprised with how Elena met her demise? Let me know in the reviews.**


	57. Chapter 57

**DISCLAIMER:** **Characters of FSOG, Beelzebub, Kuroshitsuji, or OHHC are not mine. The plot of this story and more than half the characters are mine though!**

 **Thanks so much to my awesome Beta, Ninkita.**

 ***OH MY GOD! I just noticed that this story has 1000+ reviews! You guys are amazing. I never even dreamed about this. Thanks a lot 3**

 **Chapter 57:**

 **.**

Elliot could hear people talking when he returned to consciousness. His head was covered by a bag so he couldn't see anything when he blinked his eyes open. "What?" he muttered, confused by the discovery. He didn't understand why anyone would want to kidnap him. "What's going on?" he asked louder. The room fell silent.

Then a familiar voice chimed in excitedly, "Oh, he's awake!"

A few seconds later, the bag was removed from Elliot's head. He had to blink a few times to adjust to the neon lights. "What's going on?" he asked when he realized that all his friends and his brother were standing in front of him with excited looks on their faces.

"Welcome to your bachelor party!" Luis announced with a grin.

"What?!" Elliot felt the smile coming to his face. His friends were giving him a bachelor party! "So that's why you guys kept acting like you didn't have anything planned. Cause you wanted to surprise me!" he stated excitedly.

"Exactly!" Jace winked at him.

Elliot went to get up when he realized that he was sitting on a wooden chair and both of his hands and legs were tied to the chair. "Um…you forgot to open these bindings," he pointed out.

"No, we didn't," Owen stated with a smirk.

"What…do you mean?" Elliot asked apprehensively.

"You'll be untied after the first lap dance that Chris bought you," Ryan informed, pointing at Christian, who had a drink in his hands and a smirk on his face.

"There's a catch, isn't it?" Elliot asked giving his friends a doubtful look.

"Here… Have a drink," Noah said as he approached Elliot with a shot glass. Elliot drank as he continued to give his friends' teasing smiles suspicious looks.

"Let's start this party!"Alex yelled raising his drink up in the air. The others joined him in the cheer as the music started.

Elliot finally looked around the room and realized that it looked like a club. He started getting excited that maybe his brother finally relented and got him strippers. From both the sides of the stage six beautiful Asian girls entered the stage and started dancing provocatively. They were all wearing white short skirts with matching white crop tops showing their midriffs. Elliot's jaw dropped and his eyes got wide as he enjoyed the performance. While he was distracted, he didn't notice that all his friends and his brother had taken a few steps back. The girls surrounded Elliot's chair and started dancing around him. One by one they gave Elliot lap dances, which he continued to enjoy. The girls stripped out of their crop tops and brushed their breasts against his shoulders as they danced. Elliot squirmed around the chair as his pants had tightened uncomfortably. That's when he started wondering why his hands were bound. **_Maybe it's because my brother didn't want me to touch the girls and end up cheating on my fiancée. That's got to be it!_** Elliot thought to himself and felt grateful towards his brother as the urge to touch these girls continued to escalate. Soon, the girls stripped out of their short skirts and were only wearing matching red lingerie. Elliot felt his throat drying and his eyes bulge out. He was so hard that his dick was rubbing persistently against the zipper of his jeans.

"Drink!" he choked out towards his friends. Noah handed a shot glass to one of the girls who helped Elliot drink it.

"Should we get him a few more drinks?" Noah asked Christian. All the boys were hanging out at the bar as they watched Elliot enjoy himself.

"Nah. We want him to ALWAYS remember his bachelor party and that can't be achieved if he's drunk," Christian stated with a mischievous smirk. The others started snickering as they took sips from their drinks.

One of the girls was on his lap, grinding against his swollen dick when Elliot felt it. At first he ignored it, thinking he might be mistaken, but then he noticed that all the girls were around him…. and none of his friends were in the closest vicinity. He turned his head and found all his friends were hanging in the bar. Suspicion started crawling up inside him. He knew that other than Christian, Noah, and Elliot himself, all their other friends were single. **_Why were the single guys not enjoying these… almost naked girls?_** The thought crossed Elliot's mind when he felt that suspicious lump again. He looked at the girl's crotch who was on his lap and felt his eyes widening in horror. **_Pretty Asian girls… with penis… which city is known for 'ladyboys'?...Bangkok. FUCK!_** Elliot started struggling to get out of the chair but his legs and hands were bound. He turned to his friends for help and saw that they were laughing their asses off. They were howling loudly as tears streamed down their faces. They were clutching their stomachs as they watched Elliot get a lap dance from a ladyboy. It wasn't that he hated gays, lesbian, and transgender girls/boys or something, but that didn't mean he wanted them to grind against him like this.

"GUYS! PLEASE…HELP!" he yelled towards his friends…who were still laughing. The girls continued to dance and rub against him while Elliot continued to cringe. After 15 minutes of this torture, the music stopped and the girls retreated. The guys stopped laughing after a few minutes before they untied Elliot from the chair.

"You guys are awful. And Christian?! How could you? I just got scarred for the rest of my life. Thank you very much," Elliot glared at his brother.

"Hehehehe… sorry," Christian snorted before taking a sip from his drink.

"SORRY?! Like a 'sorry' is enough?" Elliot complained before snatching the drink from Christian's hand and drinking it in one go.

"I said I was sorry," Christian shrugged, pretending to be innocent.

"You didn't mean it, and it was like three minutes ago. You're making it sound like it happened 3 months ago," Elliot huffed.

"It would be if we were dogs," Christian stated, hiding his smile.

Elliot stared at his brother in disbelief. "I have no response to give to that comment," he said finally. He couldn't have sounded more condescending if he had tried. "Whiskey…neat," he said to the bartender.

"Let's have a few drinks before we head to our next destination," Jax suggested.

"Sounds good," everyone agreed easily. Even Elliot nodded.

"So where are we going next?" Elliot inquired cautiously.

"It's a surprise," Christian answered easily.

"I'm really getting scared of the surprises you've planned for me," Elliot stated with a grimace.

.

.

The next club they went to had really shiny rhinestones and feathers for decoration with a stage and table-chairs for the audience. Elliot looked around with confusion. "Are we watching some kind of performance…again?" he asked hesitantly.

"Nope. We'll be performing for the bride and her bridesmaids," Luis informed. "And we have only an hour to practice before we have to start getting ready for the performance. The girls will be here in 3 hours…somewhere around 8 pm."

"We would need 2 HOURS to get ready?" Elliot asked in disbelieve.

"Of course, honey," an unfamiliar voice answered. A really tall woman was standing there with a smile on her face as her blue hair glowed in the light. "Being in drag is not an easy thing, you know?"

"Being in drag?" Elliot asked before he realized what was about to happen. "NO…Hell fucking no!" he protested.

"Yes. He's all yours," Christian said pushing Elliot towards the woman… man… drag queen. Elliot wasn't sure.

"Don't worry. We're also doing this…even Christian," Jace assured Elliot.

"You are?" Elliot was surprised.

"Sure. It looks fun," Christian shrugged bashfully.

For the next one hour, they were taught how to talk, how to walk in those super high heels, how to dance in said heels and so on. Elliot's choose the drag name 'Scotch candy' for himself, while Christian chose 'Mistress Chocolate'. All the males were stumbling and bumping into each other as they practiced their dance moves. Soon it was time to get ready. They bodies were shaved and shoved into corsets to give them shape.

"Can't believe I'm doing this!" Christian muttered looking at himself in the mirror.

"WHOA! WHERE DID MY TATTOOS GO?" Jace exclaimed as he saw himself in the mirror.

"Miracle of foundation," one of the drag queens replied smugly.

"Holy hell! They really disappeared!" Jax and others gathered around Jace and observed his neck. Christian joined the group and was surprised as well. Jace had block tattoos on both sides of his neck and Christian had never seen him without those tattoos.

"You just care about your tattoos? What about your dick? Our dicks just got tapped to our buttholes," Elliot exclaimed, "My poor dick!" he muttered looking at his flat crotch area.

"Keep it together man. Keep it together." Ryan patted Elliot's shoulder.

"Alright, newbies. Your guests have arrived and the show is about to start," Ginger, the host drag queen announced.

"Let's hope they don't take any videos," Christian muttered nervously. He really didn't want his pictures on the internet while he was in drag. One by one the boys came out to the stage and with the music they started their stumbling around and bumping with each other… AKA dancing.

"OH MY GOD! That's amazing!" Mia squealed as she recorded her brothers. "Mom's so not going to believe this!"

"Mia, make sure that these videos never get uploaded on internet, okay? Christian and Elliot's reputations are very important for our work. We're doing this for fun, but the clients might not see it that way. They could lose millions because of these. So be careful what you post online," Ana warned her sister-in-law. She knew that Mia could be impulsive sometimes and wanting to show her friends, she might upload them. So it was necessary to stop her beforehand.

"Oh. Okay. I'll be careful," Mia promised, "I just wanted to show mom and dad."

"Remember to send Ana and me a copy though," Andrea reminded with a smile.

"Actually, send all of us a copy of these videos," Ashley added with a grin, "It's not every day we get to see these guys in drag."

"Yeah," Maria laughed as she high fived with Jennifer.

"Damn those heels look painful," Rhea said, wincing a little as she glanced at the men's feet.

After the performance was over the men joined the girls for a few drinks before the girls left. "So...how's your bachelor party going so far?" Ana inquired, barely hiding her smirk.

"Just remember to remind your husband a few times that I'll have my revenge," Elliot replied matter-of-factly.

"Sure bro. Good luck with that," Christian teased as he patted Elliot's shoulder.

"Okay. You guys continue with your bachelor party, we'll get going. We want to get dinner before we head back to the island," Ana said placing a kiss on her husband. "Hehe… I never thought I'd kiss you while you're wearing lipstick," she giggled.

Christian gave her a mock glare and smirked. "Trust me, honey. You're as kinky as I am," he stated dryly.

"Ew… I really didn't need to hear that," Mia gagged. Elliot and Christian laughed at her reaction.

.

.

.

It was the 5th bar they had been to that night and most of them were so drunk that they didn't even know what they were doing. Christian was the only one not drunk enough to lose his mind but drunk enough to not be allowed to drive. So the group decided to walk to the next bar as their driver followed them by car.

"MY BABY!" Elliot suddenly exclaimed looking at the side of the street, "Oh my darling child! Why were you lying down on the street?" he asked as he picked up a rock the size of his hand.

Christian stared at his hand with a frown. "That's a rock," he pointed out.

"Be a little more loving, will you? He's your nephew," Elliot stated angrily.

"But that's..."

"Your nephew," Elliot insisted.

"You're crazy," Christian said rolling his eyes before entering the bar.

They did more shots and drank some more. By this time, the group was barely walking. They stumbled out of the bar and snickered as some of them fell. Others, who were still upright, tried to pull the fallen ones up, but they fell as well. Elliot was still holding his 'Rock' baby when he fell. The rock fell off of his hand and bounced on the street.

"Ma Baby!" Elliot cried out, stretching his hand out towards the rock. "Ma baby hit this head and bleeding," he added drunkenly.

"Huh?" Jax muttered, confused as he blinked at the rock lazily.

"The fuck are you sayin'?" Christian asked, disgruntled as he pulled away from their fallen pile of friends.

"Ma baby DIED!" Elliot started wailing loudly.

"Good lord!" Christian frowned at his crying brother before looking at the rock. "How can a rock die?" he asked himself.

After that everyone tried to get Elliot off of the street floor, but wouldn't budge. He kept wailing about his dead 'rock' baby. Finally, Alex came up with this amazing idea that they should have a funeral for the baby. Elliot stopped crying and gave his friends hopeful look. The group exchanged curious looks before agreeing to the idea. Christian also reluctantly agreed with them.

A few minutes later the group gathered in the limo. "Take us to the nearest cemetery," Ryan ordered.

The limo driver gave them a puzzled look. "Why is this bachelor party ending in a cemetery?" he asked a little scared of the answer. "Usually people end up in tattoo parlors," he added as an afterthought.

"Whoa! That's a good idea!" Noah exclaimed excitedly. "You can get a tattoo to remember your dead baby," he said to Elliot.

"Hell yeah!" Elliot agreed, nodding his head repeatedly.

"What dead baby?" the driver asked seriously.

"Ma baby dies when he felled off," Elliot said sadly showing the driver the rock.

"That's your….baby?" the driver asked to clarify. Elliot nodded sadly. "Drunken fools," the driver murmured as he focused on driving.

They arrived at the cemetery half an hour later. The ones who were still awake woke those who had fallen asleep. They stumbled out the limo and went inside the cemetery in search of 'the perfect place' to bury the rock. Deciding on a place under a tree, they buried the rock there with utmost care.

"Can't believe we're having a funeral for a rock!" Christian grumbled drunkenly.

"Hush now," Luis pacified.

After a few minutes, the group of idiots returned to the limo and told the driver to take them to a good tattoo parlor.

.

The next morning, Christian felt like someone was bashing his head with a hammer repeatedly. "Oh god!" he groaned miserably as he clutched his head tightly.

"Good morning, husband," Ana greeted cheerfully as she entered the bedroom with a tray.

"Ugh…you're too loud," Christian whimpered.

"Oops! Sorry. I forgot how drunk you were last night. Taylor had to carry you to the penthouse," Ana stated with a smile. Christian and she had been staying at Escala for the bachelor party.

"I'm NEVER drinking again," Christian vowed. "I don't even remember anything after our 4th bar," he added slowly opening his eyes.

"Oh? So…you don't remember going to the tattoo parlor?" Ana asked hesitantly.

"Wait…..what tattoo parlor?" Christian asked, confused. "I got a tattoo?"

"Relax, you didn't. But your brother sure did," Ana informed with a wry smile as she handed him a cup of coffee.

"Did he get a tattoo on his ass?" he asked taking a sip from the cup.

"More like his chest… A big one too," Ana giggled.

"What?"

"Mmhmm…. It says 'my baby boy' in it. What were you guys doing after we left that made him think about Jayden?" Ana asked curiously.

"Jayden…no it's not Jayden Elliot was thinking about," Christian answered when he recalled the whole rock thing.

"What do you mean?"

"After our 4th or maybe 5th bar, Elliot found a rock and claimed that it was his son. Then I don't remember clearly but I think… we had a funeral for the rock…" Christian trailed off as his head started aching from the memory resurfacing.

"Funeral? For a rock?!" Ana asked to clarify that she was hearing it right.

"Don't ask," he begged.

"You boys are crazy," Ana just shook her head, amused.

.

.

.

 **One month later.**

It was the morning of Elliot and Andrea's wedding. After the whole bachelor party debacle, Elliot had to get his tattoo redone with his son and wife's name in it. Everyone kept on teasing him about his rock baby because it never failed to make Elliot blush hard. The bride and her bride's maids were in the bridal suite, getting ready for the day. Andrea was sitting in front of the mirror in her light gold bridal silk robe. She had just finished drying her hair. The night before she and her bridesmaids had had spa treatments. So, all she needed that morning was a shower. The makeup artist was talking to Ana, who was Andrea's matron of honor, about the makeup look they had decided on previously.

"Since her dress is…somewhere in between ivory and white, I think a brown smokey eye with nude lipstick would look good. We tried it on Andrea a few days ago and looked perfect," Ana informed the makeup artist as she showed the pictures they had taken the other day.

"You're right. These actually look good, and since the bride is blonde, defining her eyes this way would be perfect," the artist smiled.

"Great," Ana smiled at the other woman. Ana was wearing a pale pink silk robe like other bridesmaids, but hers said 'Maid of Honor' on the back. She went to Andrea and settled at the mirror beside her. She observed Andrea's makeup for a few minutes before starting on her own. All the bridesmaids had planned on having bright matte pink lips with gradient eye makeup. Ana started working on her makeup as they had planned earlier.

Ashley approached Andrea and smiled as she watched her makeup coming together. "I've hung your dress," she informed Andrea.

Andrea smiled at her friend gratefully and turned to look at her wedding dress. Her wedding dress was her 'something new'. The dress was from Mori Lee's Bridal collection; a Kendall 'fit and flare' wedding dress. It featured illusion bell sleeves, with eyelash scallops on the low V-neckline and open scoop back. The curve-hugging gown was fashioned in frosted Alencon lace on soft net, finished with a button-appliquéd back and chapel train. Andrea had fallen in love with this dress when she saw herself in the mirror at the bridal shop. Meghan, Ana, and Andrea's full bridal party had gone for the dress shopping. Andrea couldn't wait to wear this dress and marry the love of her life. Only 5 more hours to go.

.

Elliot was dressed in a royal blue slim fit tuxedo with white shirt, white tie, and a white pocket square. His best man, Christian, and his groomsmen wore same color 3 piece suits with royal blue tie and white pocket square… though most of his groomsmen were still not dressed. "Guys, why aren't you ready yet?" Elliot inquired, a little pissed.

"We still have 5 hours to go, man," Ryan answered with a smirk. He was on the bed in his boxers, taking a nap as he had been on call at the ER last night.

"We still have 5 HOURS to go?" Elliot asked in disbelief. He felt like the time was not passing at all. He sat down with a huff and glared at the wall clock.

Christian entered the room and sighed. "Um…I have bad news," he announced.

"What bad news?! Did Andrea run away?" Elliot asked, panicked.

"Nothing to do with Andrea. Calm down! It's more like…um…so uh…I can't find my suit pant," Christian said hesitantly.

"So? Wear something else," Elliot gave his brother a weird look.

"Elliot, the pants of my 3 piece suit, the one I'm supposed to wear at the wedding, is missing," Christian said slowly. The activities in the room came to a stop.

"Holy fuck!" Elliot breathed out as he fell in the seat again.

"Are you sure? When did you see it the last time?" Owen asked, frowning.

"I had given it to get ironed yesterday and they delivered it last night. I grabbed the hanger and came here but the pants were missing," Christian winced.

"Did you try calling the laundry? Maybe they have it," Alex suggested.

"Uh…the hotel manager said that since its Sunday, the laundry won't be open till 11.30 am. Elliot and Andrea's wedding is at 11 am,"

"I think you should go shopping for pants," Jax offered.

"I would've but it's 6 am on a Sunday morning. I doubt anyone would open their shop this early," Christian shrugged. "On top of that this blue color is really hard to find. Andrea will know if the color doesn't match," Elliot said.

"Still I better try," Christian gave a wry chuckle. "I have another suit the same color…but it's in Seattle," he added sadly. Elliot and Andrea were having their wedding in a resort outside of Seattle. It would take more than 3 hours just to reach Seattle.

.

.

 **3 hours till the wedding:**

Ana was dressed in her bridesmaid's dress. It was a royal blue form fitting one shoulder lace dress with a silver stone work on the shoulder. She had straightened her hair and left it down. She accessorized her dress with a thick diamond bangle bracelet and royal blue high heels. The other bridesmaids were also almost ready. Some were still giving finishing touches to their makeup.

Maria and Ana helped Andrea into her dress. Her blonde hair was done in a lavish up-do. Grace and Meghan gushed over Andrea and the girls before heading out to prepare the little ones for the day. They had finished getting ready a few minutes ago. Before leaving, Grace gave Andrea a pair of pearl drop diamond earring as her 'something old'. "It was my mother's," she had said. Meghan had given Andrea a blue diamond ring as her 'something blue'. After fixing the dress properly, Rhea handed Andrea a box.

"This is your 'something borrowed'," she said.

"What is it?" Andrea inquired before opening the box.

"It's a hair comb. It was my Grandma's," Rhea said smiling.

"Oh Rhea! It's too much," Andrea said worriedly.

"You're crazy. It's not 'too much'," Rhea waved Andrea's concern away before pulling her for a hug.

"Be careful of her hair and makeup," Ana warned with a teasing smile. "And you…no crying before pictures or you'll look scary in them," she joked.

.

Christian asked the manager for the laundry owner's address but he was informed that the owners were really private people and didn't like their address to be handed to strangers.

"Why don't you wear an interesting pant instead? It would look like a best man thing," Noah suggested.

"Why don't you search for that 'interesting pant' while Jace and I could either break into the laundry or search every shop within 10 miles radius," Jax offered.

"Okay. Let's not break into anywhere. Let's search for the pants. I'll come with you guys. Let's hope someone has this sweet color," Christian said sighing. Other than him, every one of the groomsmen was dressed in their suits. Those 3 left hurriedly as Christian called Taylor to prepare the car.

"I'm trying to remain calm," Elliot said dryly. "I really need a drink," he muttered.

"Nothing like a little wedding morning drama!" Alex announced with a laugh, causing Elliot to smirk as well.

"Where are Carrick and Ray though?" Luis asked.

"Taking care of the kids," Elliot informed. "Let's hope Christian finds his pants before the dads come here."

"You should hope that your mother doesn't come here. She might panic which is NOT good for her," Ryan reminded.

"Oh shit! Yeah. That would be bad. Doctor said no stress for mom, or something terrible could happen," Elliot nodded.

"Guys, should one of us go check on the bridesmaids?" Alex inquired.

"Yeah. Go and do that. See if everything is going smoothly there or not. But don't mention anything about the missing pants," Owen reminded.

A few minutes later, Alex returned. "The girls are almost ready. They have no idea about the chaos in here," he announced with a smile.

.

.

 **2 hours till the wedding:**

After their failed attempt at searching for the pants, Christian finally called Ana, and told her everything. Ana went back to their room in search of her diary where the tux shop's number was. She knew that if Sebastian got a matching pair of pants from that shop, he could deliver it to the location in minutes. She was turning the pages rapidly when from the corner of her eyes she saw something. Looking at the closet floor, she felt her eyebrows going up. "Dumb heads!" she stated in disbelief before calling her husband back.

"Hey, love. Did you get the shop's number?" Christian said as greeting.

"No, But I did find your pants," she said with a smirk.

"Wait, what?! My pants?! You found them? Where were they?" Christian inquired sitting up straight in the car. He gestured to Taylor to take them back to the resort.

"I found them on the closet floor," Ana informed before picking up the pants. "This will need steam ironing. It's all wrinkled," she added.

"Take them to the groom's room. Someone will steam iron it. Thank you so much, love. I love you!"

"I love you too, my dumb head. Bye," Ana hung up with a smile. She went to the groom's room and knocked.

"Hey, Ana banana. What are you doing here?" Ryan greeted hesitantly with a forced smile. They didn't know that Christian had called Ana.

"I found Christian's pants," Ana announced as she smirked at her friend.

Ryan's eyes bulged at the news. "Really?! How did you find it? How did you know to find it?" he asked.

"Who found the pants?" Elliot asked before joining them at the door.

"Here, take it. It needs to be steam ironed. The suit was hung in our closet. I think when your brother went to grab it, the pants must've fallen off the hanger," Ana informed.

"So…all this time…these pants were only 100 feet away from us? Unbelievable!" Elliot huffed a laugh. "Thank god! Give these to me. I'll iron them myself," he said grabbing the pants from Ryan.

"So there's no more problem?" Ryan asked, just to be clear.

"No there's no problem," Elliot said grinning. "Thanks, Ana," he smiled at her before heading inside.

"See you guys later," Ana waved and left shaking her head.

The men came back 15 minutes later and Christian ran to shower and get ready for the day. The rest of the groomsmen didn't know what to do to pass their time until someone suggested video games. They spent the next 90 minutes playing games before they went to the wedding venue. Mia instructed them to get their group pictures and pictures with as many people as possible taken for the next 20 minutes. Then 5 minutes before the wedding, the guests took their seats. Elliot and his groomsmen also took their places. The music started and Hope walked in, wearing a pale pink flower girl dress. She smiled at her father and uncle as she threw rose petals. One by one the bridesmaids started walking in with smiles on their faces. They took their places in the aisle. Andrea entered with Ray, who was giving her away. Elliot felt like he could finally breathe. Any fear or panic he had felt till now, went away. The wedding went smoothly from then on. Their reception lasted till 7 pm at night before the bride and groom left for their honeymoon. Jayden would be staying on the island for the next 2 weeks with Christian and Ana.

.

.

.

 **A/N:** **Did you like Elliot and Andrea's wedding? Let me know in the review.**


	58. Chapter 58

**DISCLAIMER:** **Characters of FSOG, Beelzebub, Kuroshitsuji, or OHHC are not mine. The plot of this story and more than half the characters are mine though!**

 **Thanks so much to my awesome Beta, Ninkita.**

 **Chapter 58:**

 **.**

Christian was looking over some important papers when Sebastian approached him. Ana had gone to a teacher's conference with Claude and some of the teachers from the school. So Sebastian was in charge of the school. Everything would've been alright if Tom and Kyoya were in the school, but Tom had gone to London for some inspection in his estate and Kyoya had gone to Japan for an emergency in one of his companies. Haruhi was left with the responsibility of both Prefect and Fag for Noir Zone. It would've still been manageable if Ray and Meghan were there on the island, but they were also gone. Christian had gifted them to go on a cruise with their friends for their wedding anniversary. This was why Sebastian decided that he needed Christian's help.

"Hey Sabby, what's up?" Christian asked with a teasing smile. He had been working from home ever since Ana went to the conference and was taking care of the manor and its kids.

"You're lucky that my daughter loves you. Otherwise I would've bitten your head off….literally," Sebastian grumbled taking a seat in front of Christian. "I cannot believe I'm saying this, but…. I need your help," he said after a moment of silence.

"Is everything okay at the school?" Christian inquired.

"To be honest…no. As soon as the students of the dumpster realized that Kyoya was gone for a whole week, they thought it was their chance to cause as much trouble as possible. With the responsibly of the whole school, I'm not being able to handle them. I need you to share some of these responsibilities," Sebastian explained.

"Alright. I don't mind it. Since I'm already working from the island, I might as well take on some of the responsibilities," Christian shrugged. "So what do you suggest?" he asked leaning forward.

"I'm the Principal in-charge when Ana is not on the island, as you know. So, I'll handle the students, the children of the manor, day to day school activities, and the P4. I need you to work as the dormitory warden for Noir Zone, manage the teachers, and take some classes."

"I can take business and finance classes," Christian suggested, after thinking for a few minutes.

"Oh, thanks a lot. I'm tired of the pranks these kids come up with. You can deal with them for the rest of the week," Sebastian grinned at Christian.

"They can't be THAT bad, can they?" Christian asked hesitantly.

Sebastian scoffed, "Bad isn't enough to describe them. Now, pack your necessities. You're moving to the dumpster for a week." Christian rolled his eyes at the demon and headed to his room to pack.

Half an hour later, he was heading towards the school area through the garden. The manor's German shepherd, Lenny and golden retriever/husky mix, Rex followed behind him. Christian didn't notice at first but when he turned to close the door between the manor and school, he noticed the dogs standing in front of him, expectantly. "Why are you guys following me suddenly? I thought you had stopped doing that," Christian said with an amused smile as he patted both dogs.

 **BARK! BARK!**

"Um…okay I guess. Though I have no idea what you just said," Christian mused. The dogs crossed the door and went to stand beside Christian. "Did I just agree to bring you two along?" he asked the dogs. When he got no reply, Christian shook his head at their weird-ass behavior and closed the door. He walked up to Noir zone's building and looked up with a frown. "How bad could it be!" he said to himself. He entered the building, flanked by the dogs.

"Mr. Grey! Welcome to Noir zone," Haruhi greeted him. Her relief was visible in the way she exhaled loudly.

"Glad to be of help. But I'll need as much of your help as you can give me for this week, okay," Christian smiled at the teen.

"I'll support you completely," Haruhi assured. "This way," she led Christian to the dormitory warden's room on the second floor. Both dogs followed behind Christian and growled at anyone who looked at them.

Christian gave them an amused look before entering the room. The room was not so spacious, but the black accent wall looked beautiful against the white colored frames that served as decorative features above the bed. The big window beside the bed let in tons of light into the room as well. "Thanks, kiddo," Christian smiled at the female (pretending to be male) student.

"I left the dorm routine and the resident students' files on that table over there. I'll let you settle in then," Haruhi turned to leave, when she noticed both dogs sitting by the door. "Um…I didn't know the dogs will be staying with you. I'll prepare food and dog beds for them. Would you like them to stay in your room or somewhere else?" she asked.

"I didn't know they would follow me here, but they seem oddly determined. They can stay in here, I don't mind. Thanks, Haruhi."

"No problem, sir," Haruhi gave him a polite smile and left.

"Why did you guys follow me here?" Christian asked the dogs as he started unpacking. Both dogs entered the room and started exploring every nook and cranny. "Ignoring me, I see," Christian said, bemused.

.

.

Since the students were in class till 2 pm, Christian was able to tour the dorm without any hassle. He did find Bill and Tom's room where they had used their books for various things that had nothing to do with actually studying them; like paper weight for Tom's music sheets, tripod holder for Bill's selfie sessions, make-shift vanity, and so on. Christian shook his head at those two's antics and went to the common room. He helped himself to a cup of coffee and sat down with the student files. Each file had details of the student's education growth since they had arrived at the school, their behavioral patterns, and what punishments they had received for what mischief. Christian noticed that Bill's file was the thickest of them all; especially in themischief and punishment department.

The alarm on Christian's phone rang, reminding him that he had a class to take. He washed his coffee cup and headed towards the school building. He had just reached the second floor of the school building when the bell rang. He hurriedly found the room where he was supposed to take the next class and settled in. A good chunk of the students belonged to families that owned businesses. They were all expected to handle their fathers' business when they finished with their studies. Therefore, they were attentive and Christian had fun sharing his business experience and knowledge with these kids.

By the time Christian returned to the dorm, it was around 2 pm. The kids were also returning to freshen up before heading to the canteen for lunch. Christian noticed that Noir zone's students didn't bother with ironing their uniforms like other dorms' students did. Some had the weirdest colors of hair and some had piercings like Bill and Tom. Christian realized that the kids of this dorm were a little on the wilder side. Shaking his head, Christian headed to his room. He was a little worried when he didn't see either dog upon entering the room. Frowning, he sat on the bed and froze.

 ** _CRUNCH!_**

A noise came from the bed. Christian tried to get up as soon as possible but ended up making more 'crunching' noises. When he removed the bed sheet from his bed, he found tons of chips on his bed that broke when he sat on them. The sound of laughing made him turn around. A bunch of teens and preteens were standing in front of his room's door and were laughing their asses off.

"Which one of you did that?" Christian asked raising his eyebrow.

A boy with blue hair raised his hand with a cheeky smile on his face. "I did," he announced proudly.

"Well done!" "Amazing!" "That was so good!" the kids started praising him immediately.

"What's your name?" Christian asked, keeping his expression neutral. Even though he was amused, he didn't want to encourage others to do something similar.

"Jason Bluer," the boy said smugly. "Why, Teacher? Are you going to complain of my parents? Or, maybe our Fag, Kyoya? Hmm?" he asked mockingly.

"I've full authority to punish you, Mr. Bluer. I don't need to complain to anyone," Christian stated sternly, using his CEO voice. "Your punishment, Mr. Bluer, is to clean this room properly and then wash these bed sheets that YOU ruined. Am I clear, Mr. Bluer?" He narrowed his eyes at the boy.

"You can't make me do that!?" Jason protested while other kids started taking steps away from him, lest they get punished too.

"Wanna bet, kid?" Christian said folding his hands over his chest. "Where are my dogs, by the way?" he asked one of the kids behind Jason.

"Um… He locked them in the Fag's room," the red headed kid pointed at Jason before running away.

"You locked up my dogs? Are you for real?" Christian glared at Jason.

Jason pouted and shrugged. "They weren't letting me mess your room," he mumbled.

"Start cleaning this room," Christian ordered before calling Haruhi. "Hello, Haruhi? Can you go and check in Kyoya's room, please? My dogs are locked there."

"Wait… your dogs? Why?" Haruhi inquired, puzzled.

"I'll explain when you come back with the dogs."

"I'll be there in a few," Haruhi said before hanging up.

Christian then stood by the door of the room as Jason cleaned the room. He kept shooting him glares and was grumbling under his breath the whole time. "Do I need to wash this bed sheet? It looks clean," he whined.

"Yes. You should've thought about the punishment before executing this prank," Christian stated dryly.

Jason took the bed sheet and stomped to the bathroom. Haruhi arrived a few minutes later with both dogs. "Is everything okay, Mr. Grey?" she asked.

"I've got everything under control," Christian assured with a smile before he bent over to pet both dogs. "You guys have been good," he cooed. The dogs gave him doggy kisses in return. Christian then explained to Haruhi what had happened when he came to the room.

Haruhi looked thoroughly embarrassed. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry. I should've warned you that some kids might cause trouble."

"Don't worry about it. The punishment I gave him will keep others from doing anything similar," Christian assured.

The door of the bathroom opened and Jason came out with a disgruntled look on his face. "Done," he announced with a huff.

"Did you dry them?" Christian asked.

"I don't know how," Jason stated reluctantly.

"Come with me to the laundry room. I'll show you how to use the drier. By the way, why didn't you use the washer? Why'd you hand wash them instead?" Haruhi inquired, curiously.

"You can wash bed sheets in the washer too?" Jason questioned.

"Yeah."

"Oh man!" Jason whined before going back in and getting the wet sheets. He then followed after Haruhi dutifully, pouting the whole time.

.

.

Unlike other dorms, the students of Noir zone didn't go to the teacher's building to get coaching classes from their teachers. They would spend their time goofing off or watching movies. Christian noticed that these kids had separate groups and would start fights with each other at the drop of a hat. Christian had to stop 3 different fights in the last few hours. Needing a breather, he went out of the building and leaned against a tree. He stared taking deep breaths to clean his head when he smelled it; the smell of cigarette smoke. Wondering who could be smoking on the school grounds, he followed the smell. He found a group of students from Noir zone sitting behind the dorm building and smoking.

"What do you think you are doing?" Christian asked angrily. The kids didn't look a day over 15.

"We…we… it isn't…" one of the students started stammering.

"It isn't what it looks like? It looks like you all were smoking. If that's not true, explain to me what was it like?" Christian glared at them making the kids look at each other uncomfortably.

"Um…we…uh…we were just taking thug pics," one of the boys stammered out. "For Instagram, you know," he added, feeling smart.

"You're taking pictures with what? I don't see a camera here," Christian stated glancing around uninterestedly.

"With our phones," the boy pointed out smugly.

"You're NOT allowed to have cell phones on the school grounds. Just like you're not allowed to smoke," Christian replied, raising his eyebrow. The boy gulped, realizing his stupidity. "Follow me. I'm taking you all to the Prefects. They will decide what to do with you." He turned and marched them to the Prefects.

The Prefects were hanging out in the gazebo area when Caleb's fag, William announced, "Mr. Grey is requesting counsel on a punishment. He's here with the mischief makers."

The Prefects straightened in their seats. "Escort him and those boys inside," Caleb ordered regally as he wiped away the smile from his face.

With a nod, William left. A few minutes later he returned with Christian. A bunch of boys followed behind the older man. "Good evening, P4," Christian greeted.

"Good evening, Mr. Grey. William informed us that you want advice on some matter?" Caleb asked.

"I caught these boys smoking cigarettes behind the dorm building. When I asked them about it, they said they were taking Instagram photos with their cell phones. I don't know about the proper punishment for these offences. That's why I brought them here," Christian informed dryly.

Caleb nodded in understanding before turning towards the students. "Every one of the students of this school knows that if you break any of the rules from the rule book, you'll be punished for it. I don't understand why you all thought your case would be any different. Your punishment for breaking Rule 4 from the rule book by smoking is: for next 7 days you are to wash your mouth with soap four times a day. Your punishment for breaking Rule 56 from the rule book by trying to cover up your offence by talking about another rule breaking is: you will clean up your whole dorm in the next 2 days. As bonus punishment: you all are required to write 2 Sanskrit 'Y's and submit them to William by tomorrow night," Caleb stated.

"Remind me 1 'Y' equals to what?" Christian asked William.

"1 'Y' means writing a poem 100 times. 2 'Y' means writing a poem 200 times. So, when brother said 2 Sanskrit 'Y's, he meant that these boys are to write 2 Sanskrit poems 100 times each," William explained.

"Sanskrit?! Brother…" the boys started pleading, "Please we beg of you…anything but Sanskrit poems."

"They are your punishments, dumbass. You're not supposed to enjoy them," Nicolas pointed out with a scowl. "Go away from here now."

"Idiots," Liam sighed. "Hey dad, join us for a cup of coffee," he said cheering up.

"Tea," William stated, fixing his glasses.

Liam smirked at him. "No, dude. I meant coffee. I ain't your Prefect so I don't have to drink tea," he laughed outright at Caleb's wince.

"Brother is lucky to have the perfect Fag like me," William sniffed before he raised his nose in the air and left.

"I'm going to have tea branches coming out of my ears soon," Caleb grumbled. Christian chuckled and joined the boys. He spent about an hour with the P4 before he headed back to the dorm. He was a little wary of what he might find in there. And he was right. A group of boys were having a water fight while others were yelling at them and were getting shot by water guns. Christian shook his head and wondered what kind of person their permanent warden was. He had to be a drill sergeant to control these wild kids. Tom and Kyoya also did an amazing job at controlling them. How they managed to do that, Christian didn't know.

.

.

Four days had passed since Christian took over Noir zone's responsibilities. All this time when he was in the manor, he had never realized how mischievous kids could be. He now realized how well behaved the kids in the manor were. Every day he had to punish at least 2 students, stop several fights, bullying attempts and so on. On top of all the drama, he had to stop Bill from his stealing attempts. Christian caught Bill twice while he was attempting to go out of the dorm after 9 pm. After 8.30 pm, it was forbidden to go out or stay out of any dorm. It seemed Bill often broke this rule and got punished almost every day for it. Christian also caught Bill breaking into the Sapphire Owl Dorm once and stealing the coffee machine from the teacher's room. Keeping up with Bill was like building the Chinese wall in one day….which was impossible. Christian felt like he would be bald by the time Ana returned with the other teachers.

"Mr. Grey, sir? Vice Principal was looking for you," one of the students informed as Christian was walking towards his next class.

"Thanks," Christian nodded at the kid and changed his path. He headed to the Principal's office where he knew Sebastian would be. He knocked five times before entering. "Hey. Someone said you were looking for me?" he asked taking a seat.

"Yeah. The childcare people called. They have a few children that came to them yesterday. They were wondering if the manor would like to foster them or not. Its 3 kids and I believe they are biological siblings. Apparently the mother killed the father because he was cheating on her. Then she called the cops," Sebastian informed.

"Holy shit! Were the children in the house at the time?" Christian inquired.

"I think so. From what Melanie said, the children seemed traumatized," Sebastian grimaced.

"Give me Melanie's number. I'll call them right away."

"Here you go," Sebastian had already scribbled the number on a parchment which he promptly handed over.

Christian took the number and called Melanie. "Hey Ms. Melanie, it's Christian Grey, Ana's husband. Sebastian said that you called?"

"Oh. Hello, Mr. Grey. Yeah. I have 3 kids that need a home along with psychological help to help them with the trauma. I thought the manor would be a great place for them. I was hoping to talk to Ana."

"Sorry, Ms. Melanie. Ana is currently unavailable. She left me in charge of the manor for the time being. I can come and pick up the kids if you like?" Christian offered.

"Oh, would you? That would be lovely. I'm with them at the moment in the child care center. I can wait for you here," she replied excitedly.

"I'll see you in about 2 hours then. Bye," Christian hung up before turning towards Sebastian. "We need someone to handle the Noir zone in my absence. They are too mischievous to be left alone without any authority," he sighed.

"I'll tell Caleb to go there. Don't worry. He can hold the fort for a few hours," Sebastian assured.

"Great. Thanks. See you later," Christian headed towards the manor with hurried steps. "HOPE!" he called as soon as he entered the manor.

"DADDY!" Hope squealed as she ran down the stairs.

"DON'T RUN DOWN THE STAIRS!" Christian shouted, panicked.

"Hehehehe…you get scared easily, daddy," Hope claimed as she wrapped herself around her father's legs.

"You're going to give me a heart attack, young lady," Christian stated sternly. Hope just giggled in answer.

"DADA," the twins squealed seeing their father. They started clambering down the stairs in a fast pace.

"NOOOO!" Christian ran towards them, but he was slowed down by Hope who was still wrapped around leg. The boys saw their father run towards them and stopped at the middle of the stairs after they looked at each other. "Why are you two even trying to climb down the stairs? You're not even a year old," Christian whined. The twins laughed at him showing him their total 8 teeth; 4 each.

"Mr. Grey?" One of the helper arrived with a sheepish look on her face.

"Is this how you're taking care of my children," Christian growled.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Grey. They ran out hearing your voice," the woman looked ashamed.

"Be careful next time. They were trying to climb down the stairs. I'm going out to get 3 more kids. Let Anthony know to prepare rooms for them. I don't know their ages yet. Tell him that I'll text him with their ages," Christian commanded sternly.

"Certainly, Mr. Grey."

"Hope, don't run anywhere near the stairs. You'll get hurt if you fall down, angel. Daddy's going out for a while. Will you look after your brothers and sisters for me, please? And also try to make something to welcome 3 new kids here, okay?"

"Okay, daddy. I'll be a good girl. I'll have everyone make a welcome banner for our new siblings," Hope stated with a firm nod.

"My angel," Christian kissed her cheeks before doing the same with the twins. He then grabbed one of the car's keys and headed out. Taylor was waiting for him in front of the manor's garage. Christian threw him the car keys and waited while Taylor got the car out.

"Where are we heading, boss?" Taylor asked after Christian entered the car.

"Child care center," Christian replied with a shrug.

.

.

When Christian entered the room, he found Melanie waiting for him with 3 kids—two boys and a little girl. The older boy looked to be around 10, the younger boy looked to be around Hope's age, so maybe 6 or 7 years old. The little girl was probably around 2 or 3 years old.

"Hello, Ms. Melanie," Christian greeted her softly, not wanting to startle the kids.

"Mr. Grey, it's a pleasure to meet you again. How's that baby doing? The one we got from….uh…with the hedgehog one," she asked hesitantly.

"Dusk? He's great. That kid is a champ," Christian answered shaking her hand.

"Let me introduce you to the children. This is Carter. He's 10 years old. This is Jamie. He's 7 years old. And this beautiful princess is Amy. She's 2 years old. Kids, this is Mr. Grey, your foster dad," Melanie introduced. "You'll be staying in a manor on an island. Isn't that exciting?" she added.

"There are tons of others kids there your own age. You'll have lots of friends there," Christian assured.

"Ou…Our mommy?" the older boy asked as tears streamed down his innocent face.

"Sorry, buddy," Christian couldn't bring himself to say more. After completing the formalities, Christian took the kids to the island. The car stopped in front of the manor. "This is where you'll be living from now on," Christian informed. The kids glanced around hesitantly and nodded. "The kids know that you're coming. They are really excited about it," Christian stated, trying to cheer the kids up. "Let's go inside, shall we?" he added.

Christian carried the little girl in his arms and the boys followed as they walked up the stairs. Opening the door, Christian was surprised. The whole manor was decorated like a pirate ship and all the children of the manor were dressed as pirates. Only the twins were wearing chicken costumes; one was white and one was yellow.

"Welcome to our pirate ship!" the children shouted excitedly.

Christian stared, stunned silent as the children pulled the new kids to them, and soon they were best friends. Christian smiled at the scene unfolding in front of them. This island was amazing. Anyone who needed this place, always found love in here. It was like magic.

.

.

.

 **A/N: I know it was a loooooooonnnnnngggg 2 weeks. I missed you guys too. Don't forget to leave review. See you next week.**


	59. Chapter 59

**DISCLAIMER:** **Characters of FSOG, Beelzebub, Kuroshitsuji, or OHHC are not mine. The plot of this story and more than half the characters are mine though!**

 **Thanks so much to my awesome Beta, Ninkita.**

 **Chapter 59:**

 **.**

Ana returned 3 days later along with all the teachers who had accompanied her. She was pleasantly surprised and happy that her husband had stepped up to her responsibilities in her absence.

"How come I don't get that dreamy smile whenever I step up and take your responsibilities?" Sebastian asked with a scowl.

"Because one, you're my father and it falls in your responsibility to help me, and two, as the VP, it's your job to take the responsibility in my absence. You didn't do anything that you weren't supposed to do," Ana replied with a smirk.

"You know times like this really make me regret saving you," Sebastian stated dryly.

"I taught her well," Claude muttered from the corner of the room with a satisfied look on his face.

Ana glanced at both demons before shaking her head at them. She then continued her explanation. "Christian didn't have to take over the school responsibilities since you have the ability to be at 7 places at once." Sebastian just huffed.

Claude stared at Sebastian with a suspicious look on his face before exclaiming, "Don't tell me you never told the poor guy that you could do it."

"It's not my fault that he forgets I'm a demon. He should've known better than to compare me with an ordinary human," Sebastian stated arrogantly.

"You're a jackass, father dear," Ana stated sighing.

.

Christian had returned to GEH after Ana came back. Claude even complemented him on his efforts and actions. The teacher who was in charge of Noir zone thanked Christian for handling every situation that was thrown at him. Kyoya and Tom had also returned a few hours back, making everyone sigh in relief. Christian had packed a small bag for the night as he was going to stay at Escala that night. Ana and he hadn't got to have much alone time in the last few weeks. So, they decided to meet up at Escala to spend the night alone.

A rustling noise made Christian snap out of his work zone. He was so into his work that the sudden noise in the silent room had startled him. He looked around the room curiously, but found nothing. Shrugging, he went back to working on his laptop. The noise came again. Christian frowned and got up from his chair, looking around. When his eyes fell on his small bag, he noticed that it was moving and making that rustling noise.

"What the hell?!" Christian muttered, confused. He stepped closer to the bag and bent down. Hesitantly, he pulled the zipper open and was shocked as hell when something white and furry jumped out of the bag. He sat on the carpeted floor, trying to slow his racing heart down. Wondering what had just happened, he started looking around. When his eyes fell on his chair, he noticed a white Persian cat sitting there, glaring at him. Its pupils were narrowed into slits as it glared at him.

"You look familiar," Christian stated, getting off the floor. "You're Kazimer, Bill's cat. The one who hates everyone other than Bill, especially Tom," he nodded to himself as he recognized the cat. Then a thought came to his mind. "Wait… how the hell did you get in my bag?" he asked. The cat hissed at him when he stepped closer. "Are you kidding me right now? I have work to do, kitty. Get off of my chair," Christian stated dryly.

The cat stared at him for a few seconds before turning its head away to look at something else. Christian huffed in disbelief. It started to move its tail as it looked around the room. Suddenly, the tail hit it in the eye. The cat started fighting its own tail and soon fell off the chair.

Christian ran closer in panic, thinking it might've hurt itself. He found the cat lying on the floor, looking a little stunned. Christian shook his head as an amused smile graced his face. He sat on the chair and started working on his laptop, though he kept looking at the cat from the corner of his eyes as it roamed around the room. After a while, Christian was again immersed in his work.

 **Meow!**

Christian heard the cat. From the sound it seemed like she was really close to him. Looking around, he discovered the cat sitting on the floor beside his chair. She was giving him an expectant look. When the cat realized that she had Christian's attention, she meowed again. "I've been at the office for more than 4 hours and it took an hour to reach Seattle. So…you haven't eaten anything since morning. You must be hungry," Christian muttered to himself. "What should I feed you though?" he wondered. Picking up his phone, he called Taylor.

"Yes, Mr. Grey?" Taylor asked answering the phone.

"Hey, Taylor. Can you go to the nearest pet shop or Wal-Mart, and get me some cat food?" Christian asked scratching his head as he glanced at the cat in confusion.

"C-Cat food, sir? Are you feeling alright?" Taylor asked suspiciously. His boss acted eccentric at times.

"Um…maybe some cat toys, a litter box, and cat food bowl as well," Christian added.

"Did you get a cat?" Taylor asked, confused at his boss's bizarre shopping list.

"Taylor! What would I do with these things if I didn't have a cat with me?" Christian rolled his eyes. "Just get these things. She keeps meowing and giving me pitifully looks," he added.

"Um...yes sir," Taylor hung up and went out to get the shopping done. Fifteen minutes later, Taylor called Christian again. "Hey, Christian, what kind of cat food should I bring? The shop helper just told me there are two kinds of food: dry and wet. He also said something about age?" he sounded confused.

"Get both wet and dry food. Ana once told me that Bill had this cat for years, so get whatever adult food you find," Christian stated, feeling very smart.

"Alright," Taylor sighed and hung up the phone. He returned forty minutes later with everything. "Mr. Grey, I got everything you asked for," he announced entering the room, but he was stunned when he noticed the fluffy white cat sitting beside Christian's laptop and glaring at him. "Mr. Grey? Christian?" the unasked question filled the room.

"Unpack everything on that table. She's getting irritated due to hunger," Christian stated, glancing at the cat who was moving her tail rapidly.

"May I ask where it came from?" Taylor asked politely as he started unpacking everything.

"It's Bill's cat. I think she got in my bag of clothes when I was packing," Christian shrugged.

Taylor almost jumped out of his skin when the cat jumped down from Christian's table and strutted over to the coffee table where Taylor was unpacking. "Damn cat!" he muttered as he tried to regulate his breathing. Kazimer, the cat, started pocking her nose in the bag and started smelling the stuff. **Meow!** She purred when she was satisfied with her search.

Christian joined them and picked up a couple of different packets. "She hasn't eaten for hours. I think I should give her wet food for now. She can snack on dry food later," he said to himself. "Taylor, place the litter box in the bathroom and keep the door open so that she can go in. Give me the food bowls. I'll give her some food," he ordered.

"Yes, sir," Taylor did as he was told. He noticed that the cat had followed him to the bathroom. As soon as he placed the litter box down, the cat jumped inside it and started doing her business.

"Holy shit!" Taylor muttered before he walked out of there, fast. He really didn't want to scoop its poop. "It's pooping," he informed Christian who was looking at him with a weird look on his face.

"Why do you look like you just entered the ladies room by mistake? It's a cat…even though it's female. It's still a cat," Christian asked amused by his tough bodyguard's actions.

"Whatever. I'm leaving," Taylor replied hastily.

Christian smirked at his hurried retreat. Shaking his head, he went back to preparing the cat's meal. After he was satisfied that he had placed enough food in the bowl, he sat back and waited. Kazimer trotted back a few minutes later with her tail in the air.

"Did you clean your butt? I don't want cat poop stains on my carpet," Christian muttered before he picked the startled cat up and took her back to the bathroom. He wiped her butt with wet toilet paper first and then dried it with dry toilet paper. "There. All clean," Christian stated proudly.

 **MEOW!**

Kazimer swiped his paw and scratched his hands. Christian grimaced as he noticed that she had drawn blood. Since it was not the first time, he ignored it and took the cat back to her food.

"You didn't need to scratch me, you know. I was just helping," Christian said dryly before heading back to the bathroom. He washed his wound with soap to avoid any infection. He then wiped the wound with disinfectant before applying a band-aid over it. He could hear his phone ringing. Wiping his hands, he went out. He saw that Kazimer was almost finished with her food. Pleased, Christian answered the phone. "Hello, love?" he greeted.

"Hello, my darling. I learned something new today. It reminded me of us," Ana said from the other side of the phone.

"What is it?"

"I read a fantasy story a few days ago. It's about a bird called 'Joan'. It only has one wing, so it can't fly."

"That's sad," Christian frowned, not understanding where she was going with this bird.

Ana laughed. "It can only fly when it finds its mate. Only its mate will have the same kind of wing, and leaning on each other they can fly," she smiled. "It was so romantic."

"Yes it is. They can only fly with each other. I love the idea," Christian smiled as he stood in front of his huge floor to ceiling window.

"I missed you so much. I'm counting down the minutes till I see you tonight."

"I'm doing the same, love," Christian whispered as he rubbed his chest. The longing for her was painful. **MEOW!** Christian looked down and found the cat rubbing itself against his leg.

"What was that?" Ana asked.

"Oh… I forgot to tell you. Kazimer locked herself into my clothes bag. I didn't notice her until I was in the office," Christian informed.

"So that's where she went. Bill had been arguing with Tom, claiming that Tom had sold his cat," Ana sighed at Bill's behavior.

Christian laughed. "Tell him that his cat is with me. We'll bring her back with us tomorrow."

"It wouldn't have happened if we had kept some clothes in Escala," Ana blushed, remembering that she was the one who had packed all of Christian's clothes from Escala.

"Hmm…wonder who wanted all my clothes in the manor and our other house," Christian teased.

"Fine. I'll take you shopping tomorrow before we head back to the island," Ana huffed jokingly.

Christian laughed at her reaction. "So…are we still on for…um…what you said this morning?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yes, Christian. I want Dom Christian tonight. I'm craving him," Ana whispered seductively.

"Then that's who will be with you tonight. I've got to go now. I've a meeting in a few minutes. See you tonight?"

"Of course. I love you, darling. Oh…and send a picture of Kazimer. I wanna show it to Bill."

"Sure. I love you too. Bye," Christian hung up and looked around for the cat. "Where did she go?" he wondered. A few seconds later, he found her snoozing on the other side of the table. Christian knelt down and petted her head. "Can you stand up a little? I need to take a photo to send to your daddy," he kept petting. After a while, Kazimer stood up and Christian took the photo. "Good girl," he grinned at the cat. "Wow…I keep talking to dogs and cats like they were people," he muttered, shaking his head as he sent the photo to Ana.

Kazimer jumped up on the table and went to sleep lying its head on Christian's laptop. Christian shook his head at the cat's action as he sat on his chair and went on to look at the files that he needed for the meeting.

.

.

.

It was around 7 pm when Christian arrived at the penthouse at Escala. Taylor did a security check of the penthouse first and then left for the night. He knew that Christian and Ana wanted some couple time. He also showed Christian how to turn the security feeds on and off and advised him to call for him when Christian and Ana went to sleep.

Christian dressed into a pair of stone washed jeans. He had thrown away his previous pair of jeans that he used to wear in the playroom. This new pair was a gift from his wife. He left the button of his jeans open as he waited for his wife. He started pulling out the food containers that Gail had left for them. The sound of heels entering the penthouse froze him in place. Christian walked out of the kitchen and found his wife standing in the middle of the living room with an expectant look on her face. She was wearing black strappy one piece, black suede lace-up shorts, red leather crop moto jacket, and black high heel leather ankle boots. Her hair was done in beach waves and was flowing down her back. Other than her wedding rings, she was wearing no other jewelry. For makeup, she only had eyeliner and red lipstick on. She looked like a sexy vixen to him.

"Food or play?" Christian asked as he devoured her with his eyes.

"Play," Ana whispered with a small smile.

"Go to the master bedroom and wait for me. I'll be there in a minute," Christian ordered using his Dom voice.

"Yes sir," Ana answered before she went upstairs.

Christian placed the food back inside the fridge and joined Ana in the master bedroom. He found her kneeling in the middle of the room with her head down. "Stand up," he said. Ana complied silently. "Take off your clothes," he ordered.

Ana complied quickly, clearly as eager as he was. Christian signaled with his hand for her to turn around. Ana turned and gave him a 360 degree view of her body. Christian gulped as he stared at the exquisite creature in front of him. He broke out of his reverie and grabbed a filament rope from the bed. He had placed the items he needed tonight on the bed. "I'm going to tie your hands behind your back," he stated as he started tying her hands. When he was done, he stepped back and smiled at her bound hands. "Turn around and kneel down," he instructed. Ana complied without question. "Do you have any questions about what we have done so far?" he asked. "You may speak."

"I have no questions, sir," Ana replied.

"What's your color?"

"Green, sir."

Christian nodded at her answer, pleased. Even though he knew his wife was anything but submissive, she was playing the role wonderfully. "Prepare me for tonight," he ordered stepping closer.

Ana was glad for the order. She watched hungrily as he unzipped his jeans and pulled his half hard cock out. Leaning forward, she started licking the texture of the cock. The skin, veins, and the underside received equal attention from her tongue. Working her way to the tip, she flicked her tongue around his piss slit. Ana could feel him touching her head, guiding her. She opened her mouth and took his cock in. It wasn't fully hard at first. She flicked her tongue along his sensitive underside. She could feel him hardening. The feeling that coursed through her was wonderful, and it turned her on so much that she knew she was dripping fluids on the floor. Bobbing her head up and down the shaft, she could feel all the ridges and textures. The groaning sounds that were coming from Christian's mouth had excited Ana more. She was delighted knowing he was using her as he started moving his hips, holding onto her head tightly. Giving into him completely, Ana relaxed her throat. During one particularly hard thrust, she could feel his cock reach down into her throat. Soon, she was deep throating him eagerly. His grip on her hair tightened as he started fucking her mouth harder, and she knew he was close to cumming. The more he pumped into her, the hotter she became. It was normal for Ana to get wet while giving him a blowjob, but she didn't think she could cum this way too. The fact that she couldn't touch him may have played a big role in that, she concluded. Christian's passion had inflamed her. The more he pumped into her, the more she oozed her fluids. Then in a final burst, he pushed deep inside; spasming and shooting his cum directly into her throat. Feeling his pulsing cock in her mouth triggered a mini orgasm within her. After he was done spewing his cum, he withdrew slightly to let her breathe as she swallowed his cum.

"Clean me up and then get on the bed," Christian instructed, sounding a little out of breath.

Ana obeyed his instructions and licked and sucked him clean until he was semi hard again. She then climbed on the bed and lay down on her back. Christian hovered over her and untied her hands before retying them to the headboard. He went back to his discarded pile of clothes and came back with his tie. He crawled over her and tied it over Ana's eyes. With her eyes blindfolded, all of her senses heightened. She became more aware of her body, her breathing, the sounds, the scents, even the feel of the silk bed sheets under her. The room became more intense. Ana could feel her nipples becoming more erect in anticipation and her pussy fluids started running down her thighs. The room became thick with her scent.

"You belong to me. Every part of you is mine. Your mouth, your breasts, your pussy and ass are mine," Christian stated in a matter-of-factly before her grabbed her left nipple and pinched before attaching a nipple clamp on it. He did the same with her other nipple too. The slight pain from the clamps made Ana wetter.

"Spread you legs," he ordered. Ana complied eagerly, exposing her pussy to him. A few seconds later, she felt his hot breath on her pussy.

"Ahhhhh," a slight moan escaped her lips at the sensation of Christian lips and tongue on her. Even his hot breath was stimulating her nerve endings, causing more juices to flow. Each lick along her pussy sent small jolts of electricity throughout her body. Like an orchestra conductor, Christian was coaxing her body to respond to him in ways that she never thought possible. She felt his arms reach under and around her legs, lifting her up. He continued to eat her out, and then went higher to her clit. He reached over and grabbed the chains of her nipple clamps.

"OH… OHFUCK... I'MCUMMMING…OHGOD!" Ana yelled thrashing around. The equal stimulations took her over the edge with one of the biggest orgasms she had ever had.

Christian continued to hold her firmly in his hands and mouth while she spasmed around him. He then slowly licked lower to her ass and started to lick her sensitive anus. In her heightened state, his licking on her erogenous zone took her over again. "I'M…I'M CUMMING AGAIN…OH!" Ana screamed. She could feel her ass was opening and closing around his tongue as it spasmed through the orgasm. The wonderful sensation of his soft tongue was unbelievable as she felt it penetrate her and caress her sensitive opening.

When she was finished, he released her. He spread her legs as he came up higher. His cock was stroking along her pussy, coating her slick juices along it. Gently and firmly he held her in his arms. "You're the most beautiful creature the almighty ever made," he whispered to her.

"I'm blessed to have you as mine," Ana whispered back.

Christian kissed her deeply as he pushed his cock against her labia. "You're mine," he stated possessively before pushing all the way in.

Ana sobbed in relief. "More, sir. More," she begged.

Christian placed a kiss on her forehead as he firmly and deliberately started to pump his hips. It was a wondrous feeling; his cock sliding along her walls. She could feel his cock reaching deeper and deeper with every stroke. His cock touched her cervix at the apex of his stroke. His cock stimulated all parts of her womanhood. Her clit was tugged as he stroked back and forth, the G-spot felt the pressure of his cock, her vagina, though it firmly gripped his cock, gave way with each incoming stroke. More and more the symphony started to build, more and more her body reacted to his direction. Ana could feel another orgasm building. "Don't stop…that's it…yes…yes..CUMMING!" and again she lost herself at the apex of ecstasy.

When she was done, Christian pulled out. He didn't cum with her; instead he lifted her legs higher and aimed his cock towards her ass. Since his cock and her ass were coated in her slick juices, Christian didn't have to push extra hard to get inside. Ana felt pressure against her anus. She relaxed, taking a deep breath, and he firmly pushed in. His cock pushed past her external sphincter and then he waited, letting her adjust to him. After getting a nod from Ana, he pushed further past her internal sphincter and she could feel him completely in her. She felt so full. His cock was so huge.

Slowly and firmly he worked his cock in and out of her ass. Her tight orifice gripped him firmly, but the slick fluid lubricated him so he could easily slide in and out. Soon Ana could feel another orgasm building within her. Faster and faster he pounded into her, slapping her ass with his thighs. More and more she felt the heat building in her until she couldn't control herself anymore. "OH PLEASE PLEASE…CUMMING…" she yelled out. The anal orgasm took her higher than she thought possible. Convulsions wracked through her body and time stood still. Christian brought her senses to a new height of pleasure than she had ever thought achievable.

Her ass milked his cock until he grunted wildly, "I'M CUMMING!"

Immediately she felt his hot fluid coat the inside of her walls. That triggered another mini orgasm within her as she continued to contract around him. Their muscle spasms were in synch and they bathed in the afterglow of their ecstasy. After calming their wildly beating hearts a little, Christian gently removed the nipple clamps from her breasts, allowing the blood to flow back into them. Ana shivered at the tingling sensation. Christian untied her hands and massaged them for the blood flow to return to normal. He then untied the blindfold with a gentle smile on his face.

"Hey," he whispered.

"That was amazing, baby," Ana whispered back with a lazy, exhausted smile.

"I'm glad you liked it," Christian placed an affectionate kiss on her forehead.

"Come lie down with me," Ana insisted when she saw him pulling back.

"I'm going to get a wet cloth to clean you," he informed.

"Do you have to? I'm liking this sticky feeling in my no, no places. It makes me feel like a dirty, naughty girl," Ana whispered seductively as an impish grin graced her face.

Christian could feel his eyes darkening with desire, but he was too drained at the moment to have sex with his wife again. "Later, I promise," he stated with a smirk at her insatiable pout. He got a wet cloth from the bathroom and cleaned both Ana and himself thoroughly before getting into the bed. Ana cuddled up to him and sighed happily.

"Good night."

"Good night, my love," Ana whispered.

..

..

..

GRWWWWW!

GRWWWWWWLLL!

..

..

..

"We forgot about dinner, didn't we?" Christian asked.

"Yes. I'm hungry now…but damn, I don't wanna get up," Ana whined.

"Come on, lazy one! We need to eat something," Christian pulled Ana up from the bed. He pulled on his black Calvin Klein boxer briefs and handed Ana a short white sleeveless cotton nightdress. It only came to the middle of her thighs and had ruffles at the end with lace as straps.

"This is pretty," Ana commented with a smile.

"I bought it for you in Connecticut. After returning we got so busy that I forgot to give this to you. I found it in the closet last night went I was packing," Christian stated, pleased that his wife liked his normal gift. _Normal gift? NORMAL GIFT?! WHAT THE FUCK!_ Christian's mind screamed.

"What's wrong? You look like you're having an 'Oh-shit' moment," Ana commented curiously.

"Let's go to the kitchen," Christian replied absentmindedly. He looked like he was lost in thought.

Reaching the kitchen, he started pulling out the food containers and reheating them, while Ana started setting the table for two. "Will you tell me why you had that weird expression?" Ana asked impatiently after she was done.

"I just realized that even though I'm a billionaire, I've never bought you anything expensive. Even during our wedding, you wore things that you bought with your own money," Christian confessed.

"What are you talking about? You bought us a house, remember?" Ana snickered.

"No…the house was for all of us. But I was thinking more like something just for you…like jewelry. I never bought you any expensive jewelry," Christian explained sadly. He was feeling like he had failed as a husband.

"The most precious jewelry that I own is my engagement ring that you got for me," Ana placed her hand over his and smiled.

He smiled, slightly pacified. "I want to buy you something more," he insisted.

"We're going shopping tomorrow. You can get me something then," Ana relented with a sigh.

"Promise? You won't say 'no' later, right?"

"I promise," Ana smiled at him. "Can we eat now? I'm really hungry," she pouted jokingly. With a smile, Christian served them both. "By the way, where's Kazimer?" Ana asked suddenly.

.

.

.

Turned out that Kazimer was with Taylor. Christian hadn't wanted to be distracted by the cat, so Taylor and Gail had agreed to keep her for the night in their apartment. He had told Taylor to come back with the cat in the morning. The couple woke up to the sound of insistent meowing the next morning. Christian groaned before pulling away from Ana.

"I'll get her. Get up. It's already 9 am," Ana muttered, getting up from the bed. With a reluctant sigh, Christian also got up and headed to the bathroom. Ana yawned and rubbed her eyes sleepily. Opening the door, she greeted the meowing cat. "Good morning, Kazimer. Hungry, are you? Come on, I'll get you some food," she picked up the cat with her hand under its belly and headed to the kitchen.

Taylor had placed the food and food bowls in the kitchen as instructed. Ana placed the cat down and scooped out some food in its bowl. "Here you go," she muttered petting the cat's head. Kazimer was already busy with the food. Washing her hands, Ana started making chocolate waffles with fruits, and coffee for breakfast. Christian arrived still wearing his boxer briefs and helped set the table. They had their breakfast as they made plans for the day. They would go shopping for Christian's clothes first, take a lunch break, go shopping for Ana's jewelry, pick up Kazimer from Escala while dropping off the clothes for Gail to arrange in the master closet, and then they would head home. Ana changed into a floral printed bright pink knee length skirt with black crop top and black high heels. Christian changed into a black suit with white shirt, with the top few buttons unbuttoned. They left Kazimer in Gail's care and headed out.

Taylor was waiting for them in the garage. "Good morning, Ana. Christian," he greeted the couple with a warm smile.

"Good morning, Jason. How was Kazimer last night? She didn't bother you too much, did she?" Ana asked, feeling guilty for leaving the cat with them.

"It was an… interesting experience, I would say," Taylor replied with an amused smile.

"What do you mean?" Christian asked curiously.

"Gail has become a fan. So, we talked about adopting a cat," Taylor informed.

"Wow. That's amazing," Ana grinned. Christian smiled at the thought of his big, bad security personnel adopting a cat. "You won't even know and you'll be in love with it," Ana added.

"I agree," Christian shrugged nodding his head. The three of them chatted the rest of the way to the mall.

Ana took the lead when they arrived at the mall. In 3 hours, she made Christian try on at least 6 pairs of jeans, 12 or so t-shirts and shirts, 6 pairs of suits and 10 pairs of shoes. When they were done, Christian ended up with 3 pairs of slim fit jeans, 2 sweaters, 3 different kinds of t-shirts, 2 pairs of cargo shorts, one navy blue and one dark grey suit, one white and one black shirt, 3 different color ties, 4 pairs of socks, 4 pairs of boxer briefs, one pair of casual shoes and a pair of formal shoes. Christian felt drained as they walked from store to store. As planned, they took a lunch break before heading to their next destination. Christian had already called the jeweler from whom he usually bought gifts for his mother and Mia in the past.

"Mr. Grey, welcome back. It's been a while, sir," the manager of the store greeted then warmly.

"It has indeed. Mr. Jeffry, this is my wife, Anastasia Grey. As I informed you on the phone, I would like some expensive pieces for my wife. I hope you have pulled out the sets I requested."

"Of course, sir. It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am. This way please," he took them to a private room. "Please have a seat. I'll get the items," Mr. Jeffry stated before leaving the room. A few minutes later the man returned with another employee who held a tray. One by one, the manager started placing jewelry boxes on the glass table in front of the couple. "You told me that you want four different kinds of sets, consisting of sapphire, diamond, ruby, and emerald. That's why I'm showing you diamond sets first, then one by one the rest," the manager informed them.

"Sure," Christian shrugged.

"How much money do you plan on wasting today?" Ana asked.

"It's not wasting. I want you to have jewelry that I gave you," Christian insisted pouting.

Ana glanced at his pout and shook her head, rolling her eyes. "Okay, fine," she replied reluctantly.

Christian smiled at her in victory. He ended up choosing 2 diamond sets. One set had a necklace, matching earrings and finger ring, and the second set had a necklace and matching earrings from the diamond collection. He chose a heavy sapphire-diamond necklace from the sapphire collection. Ana chose the emerald necklace, and then Christian chose the diamond-ruby necklace set with matching earrings. The store manager was beaming with happiness at the thought of selling these pieces. When he calculated the bill, he was almost shivering in anticipation. The bill was a total of 7 million dollars. Christian didn't even blink when he handed the manager a check.

"Thank you for shopping with us," the manager said, beaming. Christian just shrugged.

.

They dropped off the shopping bags and collapsed on the couch in the living room. "Wow…what is all this?" Gail asked, laughing.

"I made the mistake packing all of his clothes away from here, now we have to pack every time we come here. So I thought we'd get him some clothes to keep here so that we don't have to pack," Ana explained.

"Good lord! This woman can shop," Christian complained, making Ana snicker.

"You're lucky that Ana drags you to shop only once in a while," Gail scolded him lightly.

"True. I love you, babe," he pulled Ana close and kissed her cheek.

"I love you too," Ana replied returning the kiss. "How was Kazimer?" she asked Gail.

"Oh… that cat is an angel. I love her much. She's like a mini diva," Gail squealed like a little girl.

"Heard you guys are planning to adopt a cat?"

"Yeah. I'm so excited. I hope you won't mind us having a cat at the apartment," Gail asked hesitantly.

"Why would I mind, Gail? I only come here once or twice every few months, but you guys live here. Get whatever you want. A cat, dog, a giraffe… whatever your heart desires," Christian stated with a goofy smile.

"A giraffe? Seriously?!" Both Ana and Gail burst into giggles at that. Christian nodded mischievously.

.

Both Christian and Ana were in a happy mood when their car arrived on the island. They were talking and laughing. Taylor was also joining in every so often. He stopped the car in front of the manor and got out. As soon as Taylor inhaled, he frowned. "What the hell?!" he muttered before looking around, suddenly alert.

Christian frowned at his security guard/friend, who was standing by the door but instead of opening it, he was looking around with a frown. "What's going on, Taylor?" he asked rolling his window down.

"A familiarly strange smell," Taylor muttered before opening the door.

Christian stepped out and inhaled. He wrinkled his nose instantly. "What is that smell?" he asked.

"Jason? You can go back to Seattle now. Gail is waiting for you to take her to the shelter."

Both men heard Ana clearly. They turned towards her and gave her a puzzled look. "Are you sure? I can stay around until I'm sure where this smell is coming from," Taylor offered.

"That's the smell of burning meat," Ana answered. "Sebastian must be making his special barbeque. I swear that man ends up burning the food whenever he tries our new barbeque stove," she added with a chuckle.

Taylor huffed a laugh shaking his head. "Good lord! He must be burning a lot of it. Anyways, I'll see you guys after the weekend then. Bye." Taylor gave Ana the shopping bags and turned the car around.

The couple watched as the car headed out of the manor. "So… what is that smell?" Christian asked.

Instead of answering, Ana pointed to the further side of the manor border. It was the corner where the old factory was. "It seems in our absence, some students were being bad," Ana muttered.

Christian froze instantly. He knew what those words meant. Someone was bullied very badly and as a result… some people were punished by death… by the Prefects… just as the rules of this island suggested.

.

.

.

 **A/N: So… did you like it? What's going to happen next? How will Christian react when he gets to experience the dark side first hand? You'll get your answer in the next chapter if you leave a review. See ya next week. *evil laughter***


	60. Chapter 60

**DISCLAIMER:** **Characters of FSOG, Beelzebub, Kuroshitsuji, or OHHC are not mine. The plot of this story and more than half the characters are mine though!**

 **UPLOADING UNEDITED!**

 **Last time on TMOSH:**

"So… what is that smell?" Christian asked.

Instead of answering, Ana pointed at the further side of manor border. It was the corner where that old factory was. "It seems in our absence, some students were being bad," Ana muttered.

Christian froze instantly. He knew what those words meant. Someone was bullied very badly and as a result… some people were punished by death… by the Prefects… just as the rules of this island suggested.

 **Chapter 60:**

 **.**

' _ **According to the NDA you just signed whatever you learn about my island… or anything related to my orphanage, school and the children; you're not allowed to share with anyone. And the agreement that you signed says that as long as you stay on the island, you will abide by the rules and regulations there. If you commit any crimes on the island, you'll be punished by the island rules. Your government, family or anyone else won't get any say about it,'**_ Ana's words echoed through Christian's head as he and Ana headed to the school area. These were the words Ana had said to him on their first date… when he had signed to papers. At the time he hadn't taken her much seriously…not even when he first learned about the 'punishment by death' theory. But now that he was a part of this island, he understood and didn't understand at the same time.

The couple reached the gazebo where the P5 usually resided, but it was strangely empty. "That's strange. They are always here," Christian stated, puzzled by the development.

"There's another possible place they could be. Come on," Ana said before she indicated him to follow her and headed to basement of the school building. On the far end of the corner was a huge room. When they entered there, Christian realized it was the security monitor room where Kyoya usually worked. The room was being monitored by two Kyoya's family's private armed force officers. "Do you know where P5 and their fags are?" Ana inquired.

"Yes, ma'am. Fags of Scarlet fox, Green lion, and Violet wolf are in the hospital with the main Fag, William. Master Ootori is currently at the VP's office with his fag, Haruhi Fuzioka. They are handling all the school matter until others fags return. The P5 are in Dark Prefect's office," the officer informed, "Uh… Madam Principle, main prefect is not doing alright," he added a few seconds later silently.

Ana was frozen in place. "Will…William was hurt? How is he now?" she inquired urgently. Christian also frowned as dread filled his insides. The thought of that cheerful, tea obsessed teen being hurt had rattled him too.

"We don't know the exact medical details, but according to Master Ootori, he's in coma now, and still in danger," the other officer answered.

"Thanks," Ana nodded and hurried out of the room. Christian nodded at the officers and followed behind Ana.

They went to the canteen building, situated besides the school building and went to its' basement. The five prefects were sitting around the room and all of them looked distressed. "Boys?" Ana called as soon as she entered the room.

"Mother," the boys echoed before they gathered around Ana and hugged her. When they pulled back, Christian could see that this incident had upset them on a personal level. Caleb was openly crying, while others boys looked teary eyed as well.

"I…I had to see….when I was reaping their soul….I had to see…..from their point of view….from their reasoning…so much greed….how could they…." Caleb sobbed out.

"Can one of tell us the whole thing?" Christian requested softly.

"It was around 6 pm and we were in our monthly budget meeting with the vice principal," Liam started, "Our Fags weren't needed there, so they went to attend their studies. William was on his way to the library when they….when they attacked from behind. They took turn… beating him with a steel rod before burying him alive. Kyoya was out of his office, attending a phone when all this happened. He only saw them burying someone. He didn't see who it was. He instantly notified the security to apprehend them, while he ran to find us," He inhaled shakily, "By the time we dug Will out, he was barely breathing. We didn't waste any time and took him to the hospital. Sorry, we didn't inform you. We were in so much distress that the thought didn't even cross our minds. We were in hospital still this morning," Liam finished.

"We understand," Christian patted on Liam's back, "Any idea why did they attack William? Who were they?" he asked frowning.

"I'd like that answer too," Ana added.

"It was William's fag and his friends," Caleb spat out as angry tears ran down his cheeks, "They planned for weeks before the attack. They were jealous of Will and greedy for the power he was going to get. They knew that once we pass, William would be the main prefect. They thought if they removed Will, then his fag would be the next main Prefect and rule over this school," he informed as he sniffed. "I would have still forgiven them, if it was a sudden aggression. But they planned it for weeks while they acted like a loyal brother to Will,"

"I know it's harder for you than anyone else here. You're the death god… the grim reaper. You had to reap their souls and see their life flashing in front of them, right after you took them out. I wish I could take some of your burden," Ana stated guiltily as she knelt in front of her son, "I'm sorry you had to be the executioners," she said to all of her boys.

"This island and everyone on it are our own. If we have to kill a thousand people to ensure safety here, we'll do it," Tom stated boldly.

"We will," other four boys echoed.

"I'm really proud of you all. William will be fine in a few days, I'll make sure of it. Soon, he will be here, forcing you all to drink tea," Ana joked causing the teens to chuckle as well.

"Your mom's right. He will be fine. We will move both heaven and hell if that's what is required to do it," Christian promised.

Caleb gave him a grateful look. "Thanks, dad," he whispered wiping away his tears.

"Why don't you take the rest of the day off? Ana and I will go to the hospital and send the rest of the Fags back here to handle the school," Christian suggested. Ana nodded in agreement.

.

.

.

After the boys agreed to take the day off, Christian and Ana headed off the island and went to Ootori family's private hospital. Christian recalled Ana had told him once that since she was part owner, the students get to have all the medical help from here without the risk of private information getting leaked. Kyoya's older two brothers are doctors, while his father in a shrewd business man. They maintain the security and privacy of the patients very tightly. Christian and Ana arrived at the hospital to find the fags of Scarlet fox, Green lion, and Violet wolf sitting in William's room and talking quietly.

"Mother!" The boys stood up as soon as they noticed Ana. Christian noticed that they looked worried.

"How long have you guys been here for? Did you guys eat anything all day?" Ana asked, worriedly.

"We'll be fine, mother. We want to know where those students are that attacked William. We want to teach them a lesson," said Violet wolf's fag.

"They have been punished properly," Christian informed.

"Without us?! I think we deserved to take part in their punishment. They almost killed our best friend," Scarlet fox's fag exclaimed.

"Boys, calm down. William is like Caleb's younger brother and as the main prefect he was in charge of Will's attackers' punishment. Do you think he went soft on them?" Ana asked instead. The boys went silent before shaking their heads. "I understand you guys are worried too. It could've happened with any of you …it might happen with any of you. I want you all to be more cautious from now on," Ana advised.

"Yes, mother!" the boys said in chorus.

"Now… I want you all to go back on the island and head to the manor. Tell Anthony to make you your foods. Eat until you feel better, and then go to school. The prefects took the rest day off. Handle the rest of the day, and then you can have tomorrow off to visit William again. Okay?"

"Yes, mother. Thank you," Green lion's fag said on behalf their group.

"Good boy. See you three in the morning," Ana smiled.

"Uh…mother?" Scarlet fox's fag called hesitantly as they went to head out.

"Yes?"

"Will someone stay with William? His parents hadn't arrived yet,"

"Don't worry. William won't be alone. Christian and I will be here tonight," Ana assured.

"Thanks," the boys smiled, pleased with the news, and left.

After ensuring that the boys were gone, Christian closed the door and pulled down the blinds. "This seems like something a villain would do," he said casually, raising his eyebrow at his wife in silent question.

Ana smirked at him and shook her head, amused. She turned her head towards the unconscious teen and exhaled sadly. She ran her fingers through William's hair and said, "After becoming a fag, they are supposed to sit with me for an interview. The first thing William had asked entering my office was 'Would you like a cup of tea?' I declined. Over the course of the interview, he asked me for tea three more times. Annoyed, I asked, 'Why do you keep offering me tea?' He said 'Tea makes me happy. So, I know it will make you happy too'. Hope wasn't conceived yet when this happened and William's childish wishes touched me. Even when he had to be strict and stern with his fellow students, he was never cruel nor did he ever try to wield his authority over anyone unjustly. Why did they have to hurt him?" Ana said sadly.

"I wish I knew the answer, Ana. I've seen evil in my life twice but they were both adults. These kids were barely in their teens. How did they become so evil I have no idea," Christian sat beside Ana and wrapped his arm around her. With a sigh, he pulled himself together. "Ana, you should do whatever you were planning on doing before the doctor arrives to check on him. If the results become too different between night and day reports, it might cause trouble. I don't think any NDA would help at that point," he pointed out.

"Yeah," Ana nodded and pulled back. Hurriedly wiping her tears away, she pulled out a small knife. "I need some of your blood," she informed with a sheepish smile.

"That's okay…but what are you planning on doing exactly? You didn't tell me anything,"

"I plan on calling..." she hesitated.

"Calling who?" Christian pushed, curiously.

"I plan on calling the angel of healing, Raphael. I know how to do this but I never did this before. I'm a little nervous," Ana confessed.

"We can only hope for the best, love," Christian offered her an encouraging smile. "Here," he gave his palm to her.

With a determined nod, Ana cut a small portion of his palm causing blood to ooze out. Taking her hand over his, Ana closed her eyes and started muttering something. Christian was looking at his wife's determined face when he felt a gush of air on the back of his neck. He glanced back and found nothing. A familiar flatter of wings causing him to look in William's direction. A man was standing beside William's bed. He had black hair, strong, lean body, tall, strong jaw, pale translucent skin, green eyes, and a kind smile. Having a general idea of this man's identity, Christian squeezed Ana's hand causing her to snap her eyes open. He gestured towards the man silently.

"Raphael?" Ana called.

The man turned and offered Ana a kind smile. "Hello, Anastasia. You don't usually call upon your heavenly relatives," he commented casually.

"You're right. I don't. But I knew that today only a heavenly being would be able to help me," Ana replied.

Raphael smiled at before looking at Christian. "Christian," he greeted with a nod.

"You're my… uncle, right?" Christian asked hesitantly.

"I am. We watched you go through your life and we're sorry that we didn't help. We're prohibited from interacting with humans," Raphael explained.

"It's all in the past. I have everything I never knew I wanted. It all worked out," Christian shrugged.

With a soft smile at Christian's direction, Raphael turned to William's unconscious form. "You want me to heal him?" he asked.

"Heal him enough so that he won't have to endure the pain for long, but not enough that the doctors will suspect something," Ana stated.

With a nod, Raphael stretched out his hands until they were hovering over William's body. He closed his eyes and soon, bright lights started raining down from his hands and into William's body. A few moments pass before the light went away and Raphael reopened his eyes. "I've healed all his internal injuries, and his head injury. Now he only had a broken leg, a broken hand, a cut on his head, and some bruises. Is that okay or should I heal him some more?" he asked.

"I would've preferred it if his hands were heals, but the doctors will started getting suspicious if it heals suddenly," Ana shrugged.

"I'm done then," Raphael announced, "Anastasia…. I have to tell you something," he started hesitantly.

"What is it?" Ana asked with a frown. Christian stepped up to Ana and wrapped his arm around.

"Remember those angels who had attacked the island? Well… some of them didn't learn their lessons and gathered a sizable army to attack the island again. They are questioning your loyalty to heaven… especially after Lucifer visited the island," Raphael informed.

"The Almighty knows where my loyalty lies. I don't need to give proof of that to anyone else," Ana spat angrily.

"I know, Anastasia. All of us archangels are on your team. We watch you, you know. We know how you manage to keep balance. If you need help, all you need is to summon us. Gabriel and Michael told me to tell you this. And don't forget Astriel either. You've an army of your own if you want,"

"Thank you. If I can't handle them on my own, I'll call for you," Ana sighed, pouting a bit.

"I'm going for now," Raphael said before he disappeared in thin air.

A knock on the door startled the couple. With a comforting nod, Christian answered the door. "Hello, I'm Dr. Duncan. I'm here to check on the patient," the man on the door said.

"I'm Christian Grey. Please come in," Christian stepped away from the door.

"Why did you have the door closed?" The doctor asked.

"We wanted some privacy. It is in the middle of the night, doctor," Ana answered from the couch.

"Madam Principal, how have you been?" the doctor asked as he started checking William's injuries and matching them to the chart.

"How I've been is not important, doctor. How is one of my most brilliant student, I want to know that," Ana replied frostily.

The doctor nodded. This wasn't the first time the principle had snapped at him. "I'd like to get some tests redone. There seems to be some improvement since the patient was admitted," he informed, "Do you have any idea when his parents would be here?"

"They are on a plane at the moment and will be here in about 2-3 hours," Christian informed checking his phone.

"That's good. I'll take him to get the test done till then," Doctor said before he went to get a few orderlies. They wheeled William out of the room. Christian took a seat beside Ana and rested his head against Ana's neck as they waited. 20 minutes later, the orderly returned with William and informed them that the doctor will be back with the reports.

2 hours later, William's parents arrived. "I knew I should've sent him more tea. He wouldn't have been so hurt if had drunk more tea and would've been able to fight back," Christian heard someone say before a couple entered the room. "Madam Principal! How is our boy now?" the man inquired. He was tall and round in size. The suit he was wearing was expensive, but it looked the buttons were struggling to hold on. He also had a mustache which was of the same palest blonde color as his hair. If William was on the thick size, he would've been a carbon copy of his father… with glasses, of course.

"Mr. and Mrs. Black, from what I know, William had slipped into a coma when he was first brought here but he has improved, I think. The doctor was here 2 hours ago and said as much. They just got him back to the room after getting the test redone. The doctor will be here with the report. I can't tell you how sorry I am," Ana said sadly. She felt like a failure.

"Oh Ana, darling! William always writes and tells us what an amazing principal you are and how happy he is in your school. He's a boy and boys will fight. It's okay. I always knew he would get beaten due to his dork like tea obsession," Mrs. Black stated hugging Ana, "My boy is strong. He'll be right as rain in no time and then he will harass everyone into drinking tea," she added with a smile even though her eyes were filled with tears. Mrs. Black was really skinny and had ash blond hair.

"Yes, he will," Ana whispered hugging her back. "Oh… where are my manners? This is my husband, Christian Grey. Babe, this lovely people are William's parents," she introduced.

"Nice to meet you. I just wish it was under better circumstances," Christian shook hands with Mr. and Mrs. Black. "William is a great guy… and it seems he's just like his father," he added jokingly causing the women to laugh.

"Yeah. He's my pride and joy," Mr. Black boosted running his fingers through his mustache.

After that the adult took seats around the room and talked in low tone not wanting to disturb William. Mr. Black was making tea for everyone. How he got a tea pot in a hospital in the middle of the night was a mystery to Christian. As Mr. Black poured tea of the first cup, the room was filled with scent of the tea. A moan from the bed caught everyone's attention. "It that….Earl Grey?" a familiar voice asked in a raspy tone.

"Will?" The adults rushed to William's bed side and found his eyes open.

"Is that…Earl Grey…I smell?" William asked again.

"Yes, my son. You always had a thing for tea," Mrs. Black said affectionately as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Hi, mom," Willaim smiled sleepily.

"Guys, I think we should call the doctor," Christian pointed out.

"Yes, yes. I forgot," William's father laughed sheepishly.

Christian pressed the call button and a few minutes later the doctor and a nurse arrived. "The patient woke up," he informed them.

"He did?!" The doctor rushed in and started checking him over. "This is good. His reports also just came out. His internal bleeding had stopped, which is good news. He only has a broken leg, a broken hand, a cut on his head, and some bruises. With proper rest and physical therapy, he'll fine in 8-9 weeks," the doctor announced. If he continues with the progress, then I can discharge him tomorrow afternoon," he added.

"That's great news. You can come home and stay 9 weeks," William's mom squealed.

"Mom, I have finals in one month. I can't miss it," William stated guiltily. He really didn't want to stay home for 9 weeks and miss school for that long.

"How about you go home for two weeks and then come back? Till then I'll make arrangements for your care at the dorm," Ana suggested.

"Take your books with you. You can study from home these two weeks," Christian added.

"Please say yes?" William's dad begged.

With a reluctant sigh, William nodded, "Okay, I guess," he pouted.

"I've never seen such an eager student," the doctor commented, amused. The Adults started laughing as William huffed.

.

.

.

In a remote corner of heaven a being was watching the life of Anastasia playing out in front of him. He sneered at the laughing female. "You're nothing but a sinner. What else can be expected of a demon's child? I promise you… I won't rest until destroy you, you mundane bitch!" he spat.

.

.

 **A/N: The story is coming closer to its' end. It's a bittersweet feeling. These characters had become my own and I know they had become familiar to all of you readers as well.**

 **Which one is your favorite character so far? Let me know in the review. 3**


	61. Chapter 61

**DISCLAIMER:** **Characters of FSOG, Beelzebub, Kuroshitsuji, or OHHC are not mine. The plot of this story and more than half the characters are mine though!**

 **** A special thanks to** **Lexie.B96, who helped me a lot with this chapter.**

 **Thanks so much to my awesome Beta, Ninkita.**

 **Last time on TMOSH:**

In a remote corner of heaven a being was watching the life of Anastasia playing out in front of him. He sneered at the laughing female. "You're nothing but a sinner. What else can be expected of a demon's child? I promise you… I won't rest until I destroy you, you mundane bitch!" he spat.

 **Chapter 61:**

 **.**

Three weeks passed, and the students of Stahlherzen High School were busy preparing for the finals. Other than Sapphire Owl, all the other dorms were in chaos, because all year round most of them weren't studying. Ana and all the teachers were all busy preparing the question papers and were having several meetings on monitoring duties. Ray and Meghan were staying with Carrick and Grace for the time being, as Grace was due any day now. So, the caretakers and Anthony were the ones who were taking care of the manor kids. Claude and Sebastian would pop in every now and then to check on them as well.

Christian decided to take a few of the kids with him to the office to help out. Hope and Maria (7) were painting at the small table in Christian's office. Selig (14) and Bill (16) were on the couch where Selig was helping Bill study for finals. Augustus and Alistair were playing on the carpeted floor with their toys.

Ros barged in with an urgent file and froze in place. Her eyes were wide in surprise. "If 2 years ago I had said that this office would be filled with kids, you would've fired me," she stated as she smiled widely.

Looking up, Christian grinned at her. "I truly would've," he agreed.

"So, why are the kiddies here?" Ros asked handing Christian the file. "The Boston file," she added.

"Finals are next week, so the school part of the island is in chaos. Since most of the kids go to school from the manor, kids there are also busy in studying. Only the smaller ones are in peace," Christian stated with a chuckle.

"I would've been in peace too if mommy hadn't forced me to continue my studies," Bill grumbled from the other end of the room. Christian smirked and ignored the teen. Bill had been trying to talk Christian into letting him drop out of the school, since Ana didn't agree. "Come on, Daddy C! Studying is boring," Bill whined.

"Billa, if you don't pass from school and college, I'll never introduce you to my friends," Hope scolded from the table.

Ros glanced at Hope and Bill while hiding her smile. "So cute!" she mouthed to Christian. He handed her the file back and shook his head. With an amused glance at the kids, Ros left the room.

"You mean-butt," Bill grumbles.

Fixing his glasses, Selig stated sternly, "Concentrate on your math, Bill. You're worse than the twins."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Bill shrieked, "The twins don't even know math!"

"Exactly," Selig replied dryly.

"Language, Billa!" Christian scolded from his table, pinching the bridge of his nose. With a huff and glare at Selig, Bill went back to studying.

.

.

Caleb was in the gazebo, lying on one of the couches with his feet dangling from it. He held his biology book in his hand and was deep into studying. The sound of hurried feet distracted him and caused him to look away from his book. Tom entered the gazebo with an annoyed frown on his face. Seeing his reaction, Caleb sat up and closed his book. His long blonde hair hid one of his piercing blue eyes. Swatting away his hair, he asked tilting his head curiously, "You look… irritated. What's going on?"

"My… my back keeps itching and the wings keep flexing under my skin…like they want to get out of there," Tom muttered and he flexed and flinched restlessly.

Caleb got up from the couch and went behind Tom. Raising Tom's oversized white shirt and blazer up, Caleb peered at his back. "Your back looks bruised, Tom. When did it start? Don't you get your wings out and flex them every day?" he inquired.

"Of course, I do, Cally. It started this morning. I already flexed them twice since morning, but you know how hard it is to find a secluded spot in the day time," Tom replied with a sigh.

"Did it happen before?"

"No. Usually after flexing them, they stay rested," Tom answered.

"Take them out here. The gazebo is secluded," Caleb said, pulling away. "The previous Prefects did a good thing making this floating gazebo away from prying eyes," he added as he sat back on the couch.

Tom smirked before stripping out of his blazer, black tie, and shirt. A pair of magnificent black wings unfurled a few seconds later and started twitching. Before Tom could say a word, his wings flapped and he flew away, with "CCCAAALLLLLEEEEEBBBB!" echoing behind him.

"Bloody hell?! What just happened?" Caleb jumped out of the couch as he stared at the sky where the Dark prefect had just vanished. When 10 minutes passed without a sign of Tom, Caleb ran towards the school building. He needed to inform Ana immediately. By the time he reached the 3rd floor of the school building, Caleb was panting hard. "Ugh…I…. **huff huff** … really hate… **huff huff** …running…. **huff huff** ," he muttered as he wiped his sweaty forehead before knocking five times on the teachers room where Ana was. Opening the room, he entered and looked around. Ana wasn't in there. "Excuse… **huff huff** ….me? Where's… **huff huff** …the principal?" he asked loudly.

"She just went to her office," one of the teachers replied. "Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Just… **huff huff** …yeah," Caleb turned and run out. Principal's office was on the second floor. Caleb felt like his lungs would give out any moment. "I'm a bloody… **huff huff** …death god. Why can I… **huff huff** … only teleport… **huff huff** … on reaping duty?" he grumbled and paused outside Ana's office. Knocking five times on the door, Caleb entered.

Ana glanced up from her laptop and asked, "Weren't you studying for your finals? Why are you here, main prefect?"

"Tom… **huff huff** …he flew away… **huff huff** ," Caleb blurted out.

Ana frowned worriedly at his panting form. "Take a seat and breathe before telling me what's going on," she urged. She poured a glass of water and handed him the glass. "Did you run here?" she asked.

After calming down a little, Caleb started, "Mom, something was wrong with Tom's wings. He was complaining about it so I pulled up his clothes and saw that his whole back was bruised. I thought maybe it was because his wings might not have been flexed properly. He unfurled his wings to stretch them and they flew away taking him…. and he hasn't returned since."

"That's worrisome. We need to find him," Ana stated as dread filled her. With Angels getting ready to attack the island, she was worried that they might hurt her babies. She called Sebastian and told him to find Tom. Hanging up her phone, she rested her head on her hands. "It seems like the troubles are starting," she stated. "I hope by the time it happens in its full form, the finals will be over and we'll be able to sent the school kids home for vacation."

"I agree with you. Otherwise, it would be really hard to explain all the storms and thunder to the normal students… again. They would start to wonder why those things only happen on the island," Caleb stated sarcastically. Ana chuckled at his reasoning and nodded in agreement. "Maybe… you should send some of the manor kids to the house in Seattle too," Caleb suggested after a few minutes of silence.

"I wish I could do it… but Grace is having her baby any day now and my parents are there, looking after her. I don't have enough people to look after the kids in there. I can't send Sebastian and Claude with them as we'll need all the help here on the island," Ana sighed heavily.

"You know I'll help, right? Castor and Labrador also said they would help. Frau might whine, but Castor would make him help as well," Caleb said with a patient smile.

"It's still hard to believe that those 3 are Bishops," Ana chuckled.

"Yeah… Frau carries dirty magazines with him all the time… even when he's at the church. Castor ends up beating him whenever he catches Frau," Caleb grinned. "He deserves the beating, perverted asshole," he added. "You know, just the other day, Castor uncovered his porn stash in one of his bookcases. He burned them all, much to Frau's horror," Caleb laughed. Ana shook her head, amused. "Oh, I forgot to tell you!" Caleb exclaimed excitedly.

"What is it?"

"I finally managed to use my Zaiphon," Caleb grinned, proudly.

"What is a… Zaiphon?" Ana asked.

"Zaiphon is like magic… but not really. It's the ability to convert life energy into various forms of power. It's controlled by strong emotion. Those who have the ability to use Zaiphon are rare and thought to be blessed by God," He explained.

"What does a Zaiphon do?"

"Zaiphon usually is categorized into three types:Healing Zaiphon, Offensive Zaiphon, and Manipulation Zaiphon. People with Healing Zaiphon are able to heal wounds and share or transfer their Zaiphon to others. Labrador has that Zaiphon. People with Offensive Zaiphon can attack enemies and protect themselves from attacks directed at them. Frau has that one. And people with manipulation Zaiphon can move other objects at will. I think only Castor has this type of Zaiphon," Caleb informed, leaning forward.

"What type of Zaiphon do you have?" Ana enquired.

"Offensive Zaiphon. Castor had been helping me practice since Frau won't help," Caleb pouted.

"Your mentors live in a different universe. The Zaiphon is accessible in there, but will you be able to use it here?"

"I had the same thoughts so I asked Castor to help me practice in this universe. It worked. I can use my Zaiphon in this universe. Labrador says that this has never happened before. Castor thinks maybe the Almighty wants the island to win, so he blessed me with the ability to use Zaiphon in this universe so that I can help. Frau, Castor, and Labrador are also being able to use theirs since last month," Caleb stated smugly.

"I hope this works, baby boy. If the Almighty doesn't have any problem with us on the island, why are those pesky angels annoying us? Bloody rat feathered bastards!" Ana grumbled.

.

.

Christian returned that evening with all the kids. He had taken the kids for ice-cream and now they were all hyper. Christian smiled at their chatter as he ushered them inside. Dusk was playing on the playroom floor with one of his scary anatomy dolls. His hedgehog and Kai, the house cat were sitting beside him, being entertained by Dusk. Christian smiled at the little boy, who hadn't grown an inch since they first met. Taking silent steps, he reached behind the little boy.

"Da!" Dusk uttered dryly before turning his head at a 180 degree angle.

Christian grimaced before picking him up. "Yeah, you got me. Don't do that with your head though!" he scolded. "You might hurt yourself and scare other kids as well," he added. "How was your day?" he asked, kissing Dusk's chubby cheeks.

"Dada…daa…daa," Dusk cooed.

Christian smiled at the boy affectionately. He still didn't understand a word Dusk said, but he had started to get the gist of the things Dusk wanted to say. "So you grabbed onto Kazimer's tail, and she only hissed at you? That's a miracle in itself," he laughed. Dusk grinned and nodded. "If it was Tom, he would've been scratched to death," Christian added with a wink. Dusk burst into giggles.

"DADDY! DADDY!" the twins came into the room squealing.

Christian looked down and was surprised. Augustus was dressed as Clark Kent and Alistair was dressed as Superman. "What?! It hasn't even been more than 15 minutes since we came home and you're dressed like that?!" he exclaimed.

"DADDY!" the twins giggled and wrapped themselves around Christian's legs.

"Hey! You guys are back! Why are the giggling twins dressed like that?" Ana enquired as she took in the scene in the playroom. She had just returned to the manor. Christian was standing with Dusk in his arms and the twins were hanging from his legs, dressed as Clark Kent and Superman.

"Yeah… we just came back and they turned up dressed like this," Christian pointed out, huffing out a laugh. Ana smiled and shook her head. Christian noticed the dark circles under her eyes and frowned. "You look exhausted. Are you okay? How was your day?" he asked.

"Uh… I'll tell you all about it in our room," Ana replied pointing at the kids around them.

"Okay. I'll see you in there in a few minutes," Christian said, pacified.

"Mommy, you're back. I brought water," Hope came with a tray.

"Oh my baby! Thank you," Ana crouched down and hugged her daughter before grabbing one of the glasses. "You drank water?" she asked Christian.

"My hands are kinda full. Help," Christian pleaded. With a smile, Ana held the glass up to his mouth and Christian drank greedily. "Thanks. I didn't even realize how thirsty I was. Thank you my angel for always taking care of your dad," he smiled at his daughter. Hope beamed at the praise.

Ana smiled at her daughter before asking, "Why are the twins dressed like that?" Hope giggled mischievously in answer. Ana shook her head and headed to her bedroom.

Hope took the twins with her to play. Christian placed Dusk down and with a pat on his back, followed Ana. He had a feeling that something big had happened and Ana was stressed by it. "Tell me what happened," he demanded as soon as he entered the room.

"Tom's wings had been acting up for last few days, according to Caleb. Today Tom as showing Caleb his wings when it started doing its own thing and then flew away taking Tom. It took Sebastian hours to find him," Ana informed with a sigh.

"Where was he taken?"

"Heaven. I had to call Astriel for help as Sebastian can't go near heaven."

"Do you think… do you think those rebel angels had something to do with it?" Christian asked, taking a seat on the bed and wrapping his arm around her.

"I don't think it. I know it. Otherwise, of all things, why would only his wings, which were made in heaven, cause trouble?" Ana groused.

"But…they were a gift from the Almighty, right? He blessed Tom with those wings because this island has Lucifer's child and he wanted to maintain the balance, so that those angels don't start another war against us, right?" Christian pointed out.

"You're right… but what if those rat feathered bastards are manipulating Tom's wings somehow?" Ana pouted.

"Even if they are, we will handle it," Christian assured.

With a deep sigh, Ana rested her head against his chest and sunk against him. "Promise?" she asked.

"I promise," Christian dropped a kiss on her head causing her to smile happily.

.

.

The next 3 weeks passed under duress. The stress of finals, Grace's delivery, and the threat of attack on the island had the whole island and its residents in chaos. Grace had a little girl. The Grey siblings went crazy doting on the little one. Ana had a gold rattle made for the baby, while Andrea was in charge of designing the nursery. Ana's parents had been staying with Grace and Carrick for the last month to help Grace with the baby. Ever since Ana and Christian's wedding, Grace and Meghan had become great friends just like Ana and Andrea. Similarly, Carrick and Ray had also become great friends and were often found hanging out in various spots. So, it was kind of natural for them to help each other. Elliot and Christian had been visiting Grace and the new baby, Tia, every day after office since they returned home. Ana only managed to visit them twice as she was super busy.

Five knocks on the office door caused Ana to look up. William entered the room with a trolley. Ana raised her eyebrow at him in question. "You do realize that you're not fully healed and you don't need to serve me tea, right?"

"I know, mother, but for the last few weeks, you've been under too much stress. So, after finishing with my exam, I decided to bring you some tea," William answered with a cheeky smile.

"Thanks a lot. How's your leg and hand now? Is your Physiotherapist doing his job properly?" Ana asked.

"Yeah. He's doing his job….a little too well," William grumbled. Ana smirked at his sulking face. "Here," he handed her a cup of tea.

"How was your exam?" Ana asked.

"It was easy. I just hope that I get as many marks as brother Caleb got in his exam when he was a sophomore."

"I'm sure you will. You're one of my brightest students, after all," Ana grinned at the teen.

"Thanks, ma'am. I'll go now. I've to study for tomorrow's exam."

"Okay. Good luck."

With a nod, William left the room. Ana looked at the exam routine, and sighed. There were only two exams left before the students went home for 8 weeks. Ana would finally be able to relax. _**But…what if those feathered bastards didn't attack when the students weren't on the island and only attacked when they were?**_ Ana grimaced at the thought. "Please don't let them hurt these innocent kids…please," she prayed, looking up.

.

.

The finals finished without any trouble. All the students left for their homes. Those who couldn't afford to go by themselves, Christian made sure they could, so that there were absolutely no students in the school area. Kyoya didn't want to go as he was suspicious, but Ana had sent him and Haruhi to Japan to spend the holidays with their families. The teachers were also sent away on paid vacation.

"Finally the school area is empty," Liam sighed in relief.

"That's a relief. Otherwise, ensuring their safety while we fight would've been hard," Caleb commented leaning back on the couch.

"So…do we have a plan? I mean…we, poor, weak, commoners, don't really have powers to fight Angels, you know?" Nicolas stated while filing his nails.

"The plan is that we will fight… the ones who have powers… and you guys will make sure to keep the manor kids inside the manor. The manor will be bound by spells that would keep the angels out. Under no circumstances are you guys or any of the kids to go out of the manor during that time period. Understand?" Caleb commanded.

"We'll do as you say," Liam assured. Nicolas nodded in agreement.

"But…. did you think what we are going to do about Bill? I mean, he will definitely insist on going out and causing trouble," Jose pointed out.

"I'll deal with Bill," Tom chimed in. He had been exhausted ever since his impromptu flight. He was training with both Sebastian and Caleb for the war that was coming. Astriel also showed him how to control his wings, but they had to go out of the island for that part. The protection spells around the island had been recently reinforced, and no angel was allowed inside.

"How will you deal with him? He's like a cockroach," Nicolas stated, irritably. Caleb smirked as others laughed. "Don't laugh! You know it's true," Nicolas exclaimed.

"What's true?" Bill asked as he barged into Caleb's room at the manor where P5 was hiding.

"That you're a cockroach," Tom informed casually.

"You're a cockroach," Bill threw back before shamelessly joining the others. The boys snickered at his nonchalant reaction. "So… what were you guys talking about?" Bill inquired curiously, tilting his head like a cat.

"Bill, you know that there is a war coming. I know you hate rules, but please, obey them during the war. We'll be fighting against holy powers, we won't be able to keep you safe if you don't do as asked," Caleb explained **(read 'begged')** sincerely.

"Don't be absurd," Bill waved his hand. "I know when to be serious about something. If I break any rule in a time like this, someone will try to help me and might end up getting hurt in my place. I won't ever be able to forgive myself for something like that," he added rolling his eyes which were decorated in black eye-shadow like always. "What are the rules though?"

"The rule is when we will fight; you'll stay inside the manor with all the kids. The manor will be bound by spells that would keep the angels out. Under no circumstances, are you guys or any of the kids to go out of the manor," Tom stated matter-of-factly.

"That's it?! Of course, I'll stay inside. You know, I'll happily give my life for you, if you ask... but please don't ask for it," Bill winked at his older brother with a cheeky smile. Tom smirked at his younger brother and shook his head in amusement.

"As if?" Liam scoffed. "We remember what a basket case you had turned into when Tom was abducted," he said with a teasing smile, "He won't have to ask for it. You'll happily sacrifice yourself for your brother before he even thinks about asking."

"You're full of bullshit," Bill snapped before folding his arms over his chest.

.

.

Two days later.

It was early in the morning. The sun was barely up when Christian woke up by an annoyed 'DA!' and heaviness on his chest. Blinking rapidly, Christian cleared his vision and found Dusk sitting on his chest with an angry look on his face. "Wha…what? Dusk? What's up? Why are you awake?" Christian asked sleepily.

"Da da da da daadaa daa da," Dusk stated hurriedly with a disgruntled face before he huffed at Christian's clueless face and folded his baby arms over his chest.

"It's…" Christian glances at the clock, "Five in the morning. Too early to make any sense of your gibberish," he muttered sulkily. He turned to his other side where Ana was sleeping blissfully unaware. "Ana? Baby?" he called.

"Mmm," Ana responded sleepily without opening her eyes.

"Dusk's here. He's saying something," Christian informed, running his fingers through her hair. _**God! She's so beautiful… and all mine!**_ he thought with a smile. A slap on his chest brought him back from his day dreaming. "Dusk… dude, calm the hell down, will you?" Christian rubbed the slapped spot with a grimace.

"Dusk? What happened, baby boy?" Ana asked blearily opening her eyes.

"Da da da da daadaa daa da," Dusk repeated.

With a gasp, Ana sat up. "Are you sure?" she asked. Dusk gave her a decisive nod in answer before he crawled down from Christian's chest and out of the room.

"What was he saying?" Christian inquired sitting up.

"Go and get the boys up. I'll go and find Sebastian and Claude. Oh… and make sure to call Astriel," Ana ordered as she got out of the bed and headed to the closet.

"That's alright, but what's going on?" Christian asked as he followed Ana to the closet.

"Dusk told me that he could feel holy powers heading our way. I want our team ready for when those bastards arrive," she reported as she started dressing in pair of black acid wash high waisted skinny jeans, white v-neck t-shirt, and a pair of high heeled ankle boots. Christian changed into a pair of skinny fit acid wash blue jeans with a black t-shirt.

A knock on the door startled the couple. Huffing out a laugh, Christian answered the door. Tom was standing there with a tense expression on his face. "Oh good, you're awake!" he exclaimed. "I think something is coming. I can't explain what…. But I have this… feeling that someone is near… or maybe watching me?" he rambled on.

"Dusk said that he could feel holy powers heading our way. So maybe that's what your instincts are telling you?" Christian patted the boy's shoulder.

"Yeah. I'll inform Caleb then," Tom offered.

"Do that and tell him to call his bosses who had offered to help us," Christian reminded. With a nod, Tom left for Caleb's room. Christian joined his hands, closed his eyes, and summoned his father. A crack of thunder rang around the island, causing Christian to wince. He had forgotten that at the moment no angel was allowed on the island. "Sorry," whispering towards the sky, he ran out. Hurriedly, Christian headed out of the manor area, and went to the island beach. Removing his shoes, he stepped into the water and Astriel appeared. His hair looked a little singed, causing Christian to give his father a sheepish look. "Sorry, I forgot," he said with an apologetic shrug.

"Don't worry, son. You're not the only forgetful one," Astriel smirked as he ran his fingers through his hair causing ashes to fall from his hair.

"Anyways, Ana said it's time," Christian informed.

"I'll be ready. I'll protect the island from outside as we planned."

"Thanks for doing this."

"Anything for my children," Astriel gave his son a smile. He was honored that Ana and Christian had asked for his help. Throughout his son's life, Astriel had not been able to help whenever he was in trouble. Now that he was finally getting the chance to be there for him, Astriel was not going to let his son and daughter-in-law down.

A bubbling noise from the water startled both father and son. Hurriedly, Astriel pushed Christian back on the island and took the fighting stance. The water bubbled before parting and revealing a stairway. A very familiar figure climbed out of the stairs with an excited look on his face. His handsome, chiseled face screamed temptation as always. His tall frame, broad shoulders, and narrow hips filled out his blue Armani suit nicely, making him look like a GQ model. He ran his fingers through his light brown and blonde hair as his blue eyes glowed in amusement. "Hello, little brother," he greeted. He was smiling mischievously, like he couldn't wait to execute the prank he had been planning all year.

"Lucifer," Astriel greeted dryly, relaxing his stance.

"Why are you here? You weren't scheduled to come back for at least another 8 months," Christian pointed out.

"I know when I'm scheduled to come back," Lucifer pouted. "But when I learned that an angel war is coming, I came to help you out. You're welcome," he informed smugly.

"I don't think having you on our team will help us send the message we were planning on sending," Christian said sternly.

"Oh, pish posh!" Lucifer waved his hand, "You're my nephew, your wife is my beloved sister's successor, and you both are my son's temporary guardians. It's a given that I would help… whether you want it or not."

"Typical Lucifer! Thoughtless asshole!" Astriel muttered in disapproval.

"Human fucker!" Lucifer replied with a sadistic grin at his angel brother. Christian stepped away from the brothers and shook his head. He had a feeling that Lucifer's presence would piss off the other angels even more.

"I see you're here," Ana's voice made the men look towards the trees. "Lucifer, if you want to help, then please, try not to instigate every person present here. Christian, we should head inside,"

"Hello, beautiful. I solemnly swear I'll be good," Lucifer promised like a child.

"I'll beat you with your own hands, if you cause more trouble," Ana warned, her eyes glowing red.

"Chill, woman!" Lucifer stated, raising his arms up. He didn't want to anger this lady.

"You can come in… I guess," Christian said to the devil before joining Ana. "Let's go in," he said dropping a kiss on her forehead.

Lucifer followed the couple, humming under his breath. The three walked to the manor and entered. The caretakers were told to keep the kids up in the music room for an indoor picnic for breakfast since the adults were meeting in the first floor living room. Liam, Nicolas, and Jose were in charge of looking after the children. Christian and Ana found their resident demons Sebastian and Claude, Caleb, Tom, Bill, and the grim reapers Frau, Castor, and Labrador in the living room arguing about something.

"Billa, why aren't you upstairs?" Ana asked, frowning.

"But MO-OM! All the cool people are here!" Bill whined, stomping his feet.

"You promised to listen to us," Tom pointed out sternly.

"I promised not to leave the manor… and I AM in the manor," Bill argued.

"They are giving me a headache," Caleb pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Why didn't you take care of this little bug? What is he even doing here?" Frau snapped, slapping the back of Caleb's head.

"Ouch!" Caleb rubbed his head, looking at his boss in disbelief.

"Don't hit him!" Castor stated casually as he punched Frau in the face.

"Did you just call me a 'bug'?" Bill exclaimed, ready to fight.

"ENOUGH!" Ana shouted. "Bill, upstairs. NOW! Frau, if you hit my child again, I'll cast a spell on you so that anytime you open a dirty magazine, all you'll ever see is blank pages," she warned.

"Damn!" Lucifer muttered, scared a little of the lady. She would've made a great dictator.

Frau frowned at Ana before his focus went to the devil. "You… you brought the devil?! Are you kidding me right now?" he yelled, "Isn't THIS why this war is happening in the first place?"

"I didn't invite him," Ana replied defensively.

"Watch how you talk to my wife," Christian growled at Frau, causing Frau to raise his eyebrow at him.

"Bloody hell! Don't fight over me. I'm here to help since this war is happening because my son is staying here. Just because my father failed me, doesn't mean, I will fail my son," Lucifer stated sternly. "I'm here as a father… not the king of hell," he added.

"Actually," Labrador interrupted before Frau could argue more, "This war is not about Mr. Devil or Junior Devil at all. The Almighty had given the human race the gift of free-thinking and doing as they pleased. They will, of course, get their due when they die, but till then… they can do whatever they want; whether good or bad. Ms. Anastasia is successor of an angel. Angel blood runs through her veins. These Angels are angry because Ms. Anastasia gets to live like any normal human without any of the restrictions that angels have to abide by. They are envious and using junior devil as an excuse," he explained the situation, "We're here to protect Ms. Anastasia, and not Junior Devil. I believe she is the target here," Labrador added.

As what the calm grim reaper was saying registered in Christian's mind, he tightened his grip on Ana. His wife, his love, his life source was in danger, and he hadn't even realized it till that very moment. "Ana was going to go out of the protective shield of the island and join my father to attack first. They were going to hurt her, weren't they?" he asked.

"Labrador and I believe so. This is the only reason we agreed to join you. If the almighty gave her the right to live as a normal human, then she has that right to do so," Castor said firmly.

"Oh…so that's why we are here. I was wondering why we cared for the tiny devil," Frau calmed down as he nodded in understanding. "I won't complain again. I like this demon-wielding human. She's the only one that managed to domesticate two of Hell's most powerful demons," he smirked.

"They wanted to hurt our mother? How dare they!" Caleb and Tom growled as they started flickering. In moments, they changed. Caleb took his grim reaper avatar and Tom's wings unfurled, tearing through his t-shirt.

"Um…I'll join everyone upstairs… and pray for your success," Bill blurted out before he ran away.

Sebastian and Claude also looked angrier. The corner where they were standing started turning darker by the second. Noticing their change in mood, Ana walked up to them. "Calm down a little. I know you both consider me you daughter and the thought of me getting harmed is pissing you off. But don't forget… YOU raised me and taught me well. I won't go out so easily," she smiled at her demon father and uncle.

"I will tear those feathered assholes into pieces if they so much as scratch you," Sebastian growled.

"And then dance on their corpses," Claude added, fixing his glasses. Ana giggled at his statement.

The weather changed suddenly. The sun got hidden behind the thick, dark clouds. Stormy winds started blowing as thunder echoed throughout the island. "They are here," Lucifer stated, looking out the window with a dark frown.

Ana turned to Christian and hugged him tightly. "Good luck!" she whispered.

"Stay safe… you hear me? I'll be very angry if something happens to you," Christian said desperately as he hugged her back.

.

.

Ana, Sebastian, and Lucifer stayed inside the protection barrier and attacked the angels from there with their power surges. Astriel, Claude, Frau, Castor, Labrador, and Caleb were the first line of defense. They held off the rogue angels as much as they could. The angels were powerful and aggressive in their attacks. Frau, Castor, Labrador, and Caleb used their different kinds of Zaiphons to attack, while Astriel used his time manipulation, and Claude used his dark magic to attack. Tom and Christian were the last defense. They alternated between the inside and outside of the protection barrier, and attacked sneakily on the angels.

For 2 days straight, the fights continued without any break. Both sides were getting weaker and had suffered injuries. Astriel and Caleb were injured, which made the defense outside the barrier weak. To help them, Ana decided to go outside the barrier. She didn't want to hide under the barrier like a coward. They had a problem with her, so she should be the one first in defense. Without giving any warning to Lucifer and Christian, Ana headed out. _**Now or never!**_ she thought. Due to having both demon blood and angel blood in her, Ana was able to take on powers from both sides. She tore away one of the wings of the angel she was fighting, when a power surge hit her out of nowhere. Ana felt her breathing stop. No matter how hard she tried she could not inhale. She started struggling and hitting her chest, willing her lungs to work. Her heart started slowing down. Ana was so distracted that she didn't notice that she was surrounded. The angels that surrounded her started attacking at the same time. One of the electric surges accidently hit her in the chest, causing her breathing to start again. Her heart started beating normally.

"SEBASTIAN!" Ana's bloodcurdling scream, caused her team to realize that she was outside of the barrier.

"That disobedient girl!" Sebastian growled before taking his demon form. If his soul daughter was calling for him, that means she was in trouble. He reached where her scream came from and found her fighting more than six angels alone. Sebastian raised his dove feathered wings and smashed two of the pesky angles away from his daughter. Ana gave him an apologetic look before turning to fight two of the angels on her right, while Sebastian beat the ones on the left.

The war continued for another 6 hours, before the clouds cleared away and the sky and sun shone through the gap. As the sun light hit each individual, they froze in place, unable to move… even Lucifer and the demons. **"I'VE BEEN WATCHING. I SAW WHO DID WHAT; WHO THOUGHT WHAT. I KNOW BOTH SIDES OF THE ARGUMENT. I KNOW WHICH SIDE IS GUILTY, BUT I DON'T THINK I SHOULD BE THE ONE TO DECIDE IT. I'M TAKING AWAY ALL OF YOUR POWERS. YOU DESIRE TO FIGHT, THEN FIGHT LIKE HUMANS. ISN'T THAT WHAT ALL THIS WAS ALL ABOUT? BEING HUMAN? SO FIGHT! FIGHT LIKE HUMANS DO. ANASTASIA AND RAMIEL… YOU TWO WILL FIGHT UNTIL ONE OF YOU SUBMITS. IF ANASTATIA LOSES, SHE'LL START OBEYING ANGEL RULES AND THE ANGELS WILL RETURN TO HEAVEN, BUT IF THE ANGELS LOSE, THEY WILL HEAD TO HELL WITH LUCIFER, WHERE HE WILL PUNISH THEM FOR DISOBEYING ME!"** an angry voice echoed throughout the sky.

Everyone who had been floating in air till that moment, fell with a hard thud on the school field of the island. "Ouch!" Ana groaned. The others also groaned similarly. The angels looked puzzled at their first experience with pain.

"Get up, people! We have a mission to accomplish!" Lucifer announced sarcastically.

Glaring at the devil, everyone got up and dusted themselves off. "I think I broke my butt," Ana pouted.

Christian patted Ana's body thoroughly and shook his head. "Everything's fine," he stated before grabbing her ass discreetly, "Really fine!" he added with a lustful smirk.

"Dude! Show some control, will you?" Frau gave him a disgusted look. Christian ignored the death god and continued to discreetly fondle his wife.

"The…. Almighty said the fight will decide. I suggest Anastasia and Ramiel prepare yourselves for this fight. You've half an hour," Sebastian commanded sternly.

"Who died and made you the announcer?" one of the angels grumbled.

"DON'T FORGET, PESKY ASSHOLE, THAT YOU TRIED TO HURT MY DAUGHTER. I'M BARELY REINING IN MY WRATH IN ORDER TO DO WHAT THE ALMIGHTY TOLD US TO DO. DO NOT PUSH ME!" Sebastian growled loudly.

Since they were now human, the angels shut up, started gathered around and moved away from the others. Ana and her team also moved to another side. Ana started stretching her limbs as the others stood around her, making a barricade to hide her. "Um…. He said to fight. Does it have to be Ana though? Can't it be someone else?" Christian inquired. He didn't want his wife to get hurt.

"It has to be Ana, since he said her name, and don't worry, Christian, our daughter knows how to fight," Claude stated proudly. He took Ana by her shoulders and looked deeply in her eyes. "I taught you self defense, and you had been a great student. Do me proud today. Be brave," he said to Ana.

"Thanks, Uncle Claude," Ana smiled. Claude was speechless for a moment. She had given him that same smile all those years ago when he had brought her on the island the first time without telling her parents. That mischievous twinkle in her eyes and that innocent smile was what had caught Claude off guard and made him swear to protect this little girl. Taking a deep breath, he nodded.

"Time's up!" Lucifer announced, not wanting to bring attention to his greed demon. When he had made his demons, he had never considered that they could get attached to people too. Discreetly, he looked up in the sky and whispered, "You're really a miracle worker."

Removing her boots, Ana gave Christian a reassuring smile and went to the middle of the field. Ramiel, the leader of the rogue group of angels, joined her soon. He had a nasty sneer on his face. He threw the first punch, which Ana dodged. For a while it just seemed like they both couldn't land any punches. It wasn't until he came in closer and hooked her in the stomach, and then went to jab her chin, that Ana saw her small window. Right as his arm lifted, she sliced an uppercut into his jaw. She threw one more left hook to his head and then quickly took a step back. Ramiel jerked to the left, faking her out and Ana pulled right, only to get kicked. She fell down. She didn't stay down though. She put her hands back and sprung herself off the ground. She immediately did a reverse kick and Ramiel fell. Ana bent her knee and kept her leg tight as she fell forward to kick Ramiel. He moved away. They both were dead even in the fight. It seemed every time she threw a couple punches, Ramiel threw a few back. Ana tasted blood in her mouth and at the same time Ramiel spit some blood out of his mouth.

They stepped back from each other for a second before Ramiel came forward and threw a punch at Ana. It landed in its desired place and almost made her fall. Ana regained her stance fast and quickly blocked his next punch. He came in flying! His arms were long. Ana had to get around them. The second his next punch came Ana moved, jumped, and pushed herself towards him. She landed a punch and then quickly moved behind him, kicking behind his knees so he fell to the ground. He turned instantly and kicked her back. As much as she dodged and tried to land those hidden blows, he punched back harder. As he threw one of his punches, Ana locked his arm, got inside and hit a knee to his face. She jumped up again, but this time kneed him again instead of landing a punch. He stumbled back, but got his footing under control. He went in for another punch, which she dodged again, spinning outside this time. She used his thigh as a step up, and did a scissor kick to his neck, twisting her body and taking him down. His head stayed pinned between her thighs as she landed blow after blow.

Ramiel managed to flip them over and tried to lift Ana up as he stood. He got her off of his neck, but she wrapped her legs around his arms, locking them to his side and pushing him back over. Ana was closer to getting kneed and right as she felt him lift his leg back she bent back and caught it. Her legs keeping his arms locked and her hands pulling his leg, she could see he was about to submit. After what seemed like a lot of struggling, Ana managed to flip them to the side and pulled his leg even further back. She heard him groan.

"Submit," she ordered.

He shook his head. Ana moved one of her legs and used it to push his face down into the dirt. He tried to pull it off with one of his now freed hands, but Ana was not about to budge. He started to breath heavily as her feet dug into his throat and pushed him harder against the dirt.

"Submit," she ordered one more time.

"Sub... submit!" he choked out. With a satisfied smile, Ana moved away from him.

Cheers went through the island team. Caleb and Tom started giving each other high fives. Sebastian smiled smugly, as Claude fixed his glasses with a similar smug smile. Christian sighed in relief. The whole time his heart had been beating so fast that he thought it would burst. Lucifer started clapping. "Marvelous! Now, you're all coming with me," he stated with a sadistic smile.

The sun shone again and other than those rogue angels, everyone got their powers back. Ana joined her team with a thoughtful expression on her face. Christian pulled her into a tight hug. Pulling back, he softly touched her bruised cheek, and ran his finger over her side where she had another bruise. "That was scary and… erotic at the same time. I couldn't decide which," he muttered softly so that only his wife could hear.

Ana giggled and gave him a quick kiss. "I love the fact that you are almost always horny," she said jokingly.

"For you, my dear, I'll always be horny," Christian replied with an unashamed shrug. Ana threw her head back and laughed loudly, drawing attention from her demons. The couple watched as Lucifer bound the rogue angels with his spell. "You looked thoughtful there for a moment," Christian commented.

"He… he believed in me. He made me fight that angel, knowing that I could do it," Ana said with a soft smile. "He cares for me, and knows me well. He truly is the Almighty," she added as tears rolled down her cheek.

Christian chuckled and wiped her tears away. Looking up, he whispered, "Thank you,"

.

.

.

 **A/N: After 3 long weeks, I finally managed to get this chapter on the page. It was hard to get out, so I had to take an amazing friend's help in getting it out. I hope it was long enough to be satisfactory. You readers were amazing. Thank you.**


	62. Chapter 62

**DISCLAIMER:** **Characters of FSOG, Beelzebub, Kuroshitsuji, or OHHC are not mine. The plot of this story and more than half the characters are mine though!**

 **Uploading without Editing!**

 **Chapter 62:**

 **.**

Everyone recovered soon after the war. The P5 went to London to check on their estates and spend some of their vacation there. Since the school was empty, the island was kind of quite; though not much. The manor children spend hours playing and running around the island since they were also on vacation. The bruises on Ana body were healed by Rafael. He appeared the day the war ended. He didn't say directly that the Almighty had sent him, but it was clear to everyone. Since Ana had been stressing about the war for so long, Christian decided to send her out to have a girls' day with their friends. He called Elliot and Andrea on the island with Jayden, their baby. Ana and the kids were in the dining room when they arrived.

"Andy?! Elliot?! What a pleasant surprise! What are you doing here?" Ana greeted them excitedly.

"Well…." Andrea shrugged with a mischievous smile of her face.

"I called them here, love," Christian answered for their guests as he got down the stairs. Wrapping his arm around Ana, he continued, "You've had a stressful few weeks. Now that everything is over, I want you to go with Andrea and have a girl's day and night out with you girlfriends. Elliot and our guy friends will stay with me and help me with the kids,"

"Aw… really?! Thank you. I didn't even know I needed a day like this. You take care of me so well," Ana kissed him gratefully.

"Of course, he does. He learned from the best after all," Elliot boosted with a smirk.

"He's right. I did learn from the best," Christian admitted.

"You did?" Elliot, Andrea, and Ana asked in disbelieve.

"Yeah… from dad. What did you think? I learned from YOU?" Christian joked.

"Oh mean asshole!" Elliot accused.

"LANGUAGE!" Ana snapped, slapping Elliot's arm.

"Sorry," Elliot apologizes, winces a little.

"When others are coming?" Ana inquired.

"Any minute now. Why don't you get ready to go?" Christian smiled at his wife.

"Sure. YOU, Mr. Lelliot, watch your language!" Ana told her brother in-law sternly before taking Andrea's hand and heading upstairs. "So, do you have a plan on how we're going to spend the day?" she asked Andrea when they reach Ana and Christian's bedroom.

"I want to get drunk; Marie wants to go shopping; Rhea wants to go clubbing; Ashley wants a manicure; Jennifer wants to fuck Noah before eating," Andrea replied thoughtfully.

Ana had entered in the walk-in closet to find something to wear for the day. At Andrea's statement, Ana turned around and gave her best friend a confused look. "So… we're having a manicure first, then, going shopping till lunch. We're then… meeting Noah somewhere to let him and Jennifer have… sex. After that we're eating lunch. Then, we go to Escala to rest a little, maybe watch movies before we get ready to go clubbing. At the club, we dance our heart and stress out and get drunk. Is that it?" she inquired with an amused smile.

"Thank god, you managed to make a whole routine. I was baffled, how I would be able to please everyone," Andrea chuckled.

Ana grinned at her friend before turning around. She pulled out a maroon chiffon short skirt and off-white crop sweater. She laid out her clothes on the chaise and asked, "Which pair of shoes would look good with these?"

"Those brown ankle boots," Andrea pointed at the pair excitedly.

Ana nodded in agreement and got the pair. She quickly changed into her outfit of the day. She applied dark smokey eyes with nude lipstick and curled the ends of her hair. She accessorized her outfit with gold leaf pendent, gold bracelets, and her wedding rings. "I'm ready," she announced.

"Please tell me we're taking the Lamborghini," Andrea pleaded as she gave Ana the puppy eyes.

Ana smirked at her friend and teased, "Mmmm… maybe,"

"Yay!" Andrea squealed excitedly.

"Let's go. Oh! We're using a limo in Seattle," Ana informed.

"Great idea. By tonight, we will be too drunk to drive individual cars anyway," Andrea shrugged.

Their male friends had already arrived at the manor and were already gathered outside with the kids. "I see you're ready for the day," Ana commented with a grin. She knew the kids loved her friends, because they were total goofs. The guys waved before returning their attention to the kids. "Noah isn't here?" Ana asked.

"He's in Seattle so that Jennifer can…do him. He'll come here after that,"

"Why do I feel like the fact that Jennifer and Noah knows that she'll want sex is somewhat familiar? Like Christian and I went through it too? When was it again?" Ana asked Andrea as they walked to the garage.

"I know, right? I feel the same. Like recently Elliot and I went through that," Andrea scratched her head in confusion.

"No matter. We'll just ask her about it," Ana shrugged. They took her sleek black Lamborghini Murcielago LP640 and headed out.

.

.

"Okay," Jace clapped his hands loudly gaining all the children's attention. "Now that your mom is gone for the day, let's plan how we're going to spend the day. Any ideas what we should do?" he asked.

"LET'S HAVE A CONCERT!" Hope shouted excitedly.

"DA DA DA!" Dusk matched her tone as he beamed up at Christian.

"I don't think she meant a punk rock concert," Christian stated dryly.

"Yeah. I want a Taylor Swift concert," Hope added. "YAY!" all the girls and some of the boys cheered excitedly.

"Daaa," Dusk pouted and gave Christian the saddest puppy eyes.

If Christian was a candle, he would've literally melted. "How about the rest of you, who does want a TS concert, can have a Punk rock concert?" he suggested. Other kids, who weren't really excited about the other concert, cheered. Dusk smiled smugly.

So with the decision made, everyone started preparing for the concert they plan on having that afternoon. Some of the adults and some of the older kids went to work on making the stage, while others went to plan and choreograph their performance.

.

.

Ana and Andrea arrived at Escala and found Jennifer, Ashley, Marie, and Rhea were already waiting for them. "Hey!" the girls squealed, pleased to meet each other. After their second vacation in Connecticut, they all became busy with life.

Taylor had decided that he was their security in-charge for the day, when he learned about Ana's day out. Ever since Christian started staying on the island, Taylor's only duty became to escort his boss to and from GEH; that to every alternate day. Christina and Ana still alternated their days, so that both of them can stay with kids. Taylor was going stir crazy without work every day. Having something to do something on an off day was like a blessing for him. "Limo is here," Taylor announced.

"You don't have to escort us, Jason. We would've been fine," Ana stated smiling kindly.

"I want to, Ana. I'm going crazy doing nothing, but dotting on Gail and Princess. Even they are annoyed by my constant presence," Taylor told her with a chuckle.

"Who's Princess? Your daughter's name is Sofia, right?" Ana asked confused.

"Yeah, It's Sofia. Princess is the… cat we adopted," Taylor informed, blushing.

"So cute," Andrea cooed. Other girls grinned at the tough looking man. Whoever guessed that he dotted on kittens in his spare time.

"Okay, Okay! That's enough laughing at me. Get in the car," Taylor stated, hurriedly opening the limo door. Each girl dropped a kiss on his cheek before entering the limo. "Where to first? What's the plan?" he inquired and he sat shot gun with the limo driver.

"We're having a manicure first, then, going shopping till lunch. We're then… meeting Noah somewhere. After that… we're eating lunch. Then, we'll come back to Escala for the afternoon. Around 10 pm, we'll head out to go clubbing. I'm thinking Christian's Mile High club. We'll stay there until we're so drunk we don't know our names. You might want to take Sawyer with us. It'll help you when you'll have to get our drunken asses back in the limo," Ana informed.

"Does Boss know that you want to get drunk?" Taylor asked worriedly.

"Yeah, he does. Though I don't need his permission," Ana replied with smirk. Taylor nodded his head in agreement. He knew how much his boss had changed.

They only spent an hour in the nail salon before they went shopping. They went to Nordstrom first. The girls went in different racks and started shopping. It was their system that the girls had perfected over the years they had been friends. Ana ended up getting a dusty blue color Barefoot dreams' Cardigan, a pair of scarlet suede Alexandre Birman Cuba boots, a black Chelsea28 seamed tank, a green ponderosa halter tie neck top, a jade green lace midi dress by ASTR the Label, a magenta Leith ruched long sleeve dress, Vince Camuto's blush mix stitch pointelle fit & flare dress, a Mia high waist skinny jeans, and a Rockstud calfskin black leather envelope pouch. It took the girls close to two hours in that store.

Next, they went to Forever 21. Girls went in their own directions again. Ana got a nude seamless stretch-knit bralette, a emerald belted duster jacket, a black open-shoulder pickup sleeve top with white shorts and black high heels, a red ruffle sleeve crop top, a black bodycon midi skirt, and a cream paper-bag waist pencil skirt for herself. Then she went to the kids' section. Since it was a girls' day, she decided to buy some clothes for the female kids of the manor. For Hope, she got a white floral lace dress, a red velvet skater dress with black faux leather jacket, and black low heel ankle boots. For her foster kids, she got printed skater dresses, sequin tulle dresses, French terry floral sleeve dresses, Tweed dresses, pairs of Jeans, and T-shirts in different designs. She had got all of these items in all the available sizes. The shelves were empty by the time she was done buying clothes for her kids. Two of the store workers had to help her get all the items to the cashier. Ana paid $13000 in this store. Even the workers were stunned. The manager personally came and thanked her for shopping there.

They went to Sephora next and spent next 2 hours buying various makeup products. "So, where's Noah meeting you?" Ana asked Jennifer. They were choosing eye shadow palettes.

"At our house. Why don't you guys go ahead for lunch? I'll join you all there. Just remember to order something for me," Jennifer grinned.

Rising her head, Ana looked at her friend carefully. It was like a light bulb lit up in her head. She gasped, "You're Pregnant?! Oh my god! Jenny!" Ana exclaimed animatedly.

Jennifer giggled as she blushed. Nodding her head in answer, she whispered, "I'm 9 weeks along. We didn't tell anyone yet. The doctor said there are some complications so I should be careful for the first trimester,"

"Oh! Okay. I won't tell anyone, but I'm so happy for you guys," Ana pulled Jennifer in a tight hug.

"Jesus Christ! It's a family store! Have some shame!" someone scolded the girls angrily.

Pulling away, Ana and Jennifer turned to find an older woman giving them scathing looks. The girls stared at the woman, puzzled. "Excuse me?" Ana asked.

"Keep your lesbian love behind closed doors!" The old spat before walking away, grumbling under her breathe.

Ana and Jennifer stared at the woman's retreating figure, bewildered. "She thought we're…. lesbian?" Jennifer asked. Ana nodded silently. The girls looked at each other a second later and burst into laughter.

.

.

"Daddee! Daddee! Daddee! Daddee! Daddee! Daddee! Daddee! Daddee! Daddee! Daddee! Daddee! Daddee!" the twins chanted as they pulled on Christian's pants. Christian was up on a step, decorating the stage.

"Yes, I can hear you and I can see you," he said looking down. The boys giggled in response. "What is it?"

"I hungee," Alistair said.

"I poopy," Augustus said.

"Oh! Let's get you two inside then," Christian hurriedly stepped down and picked both boys up. "JAX! I'm taking these two inside for a while. Can you finish this?" he gestured towards the stage.

"You got it, man!" Jax assured.

Christian took the kids to the bathroom first. When they were done, he then took them to the dining room. "Sit here. I'll get others," Christian ordered. "KIDS! COME TO THE DINING ROOM IF YOU WANT A SNACK!" he bellowed.

Sound of running feet echoed a few minutes later. 10 kids of various ages came running to the dining room with wide grins in their faces. "Anthony, why don't you make some finger foods and leave them on the table after lunch? Buffet style? Kids can get snacks when they want that way," Christian suggested as he helped all the kids to sit.

"Yes, Master Christian," Anthony nodded at him.

The kids that were at the table started having lunch. Soon, in a few rounds, everyone had had their lunch. They gathered outside again and divided in groups. Sebastian was in charge of getting Taylor Swift concert performers dressed, while Claude was in charge to get the Punk rock performers dressed. Christian, Elliot, Luis, Owen, and Alex were in charge of getting the kids, who just wanted to be audience, to sit in the concert area.

Jace and Ryan were giving the stage last minute once over while Jax was preparing for his work as DJ. He was the one who was going to do all the announcing stuff. In half an hour all the kids, the helpers, adults, and the performers were at the concert. Concert started with Taylor Swift's 'Shake it off'.

.

.

The girls had dropped Jenifer at her house before heading to a restaurant for lunch. They ordered their food and started waiting. "Do you think Jenny will be here by the time food arrives?" Marie asked, curiously.

"If Noah takes only minutes to finish," Ashley joked.

"You guys are awful," Ana laughed.

"So…let's place bets on when Jenny arrives," Rhea offered with a mischievous grin as she rubbed her hands eagerly.

"I say…. just after we finish lunch," Andrea throws in a $50 note at the middle of the table.

"I say before lunch arrives," Marie stated throwing in another $50.

"In the middle of our lunch," Rhea said placing her $50.

"We reunite with her at Escala," Ana threw in her 50 bucks and smirked.

"I say she'll be here in 15 to 20 minutes," Ashley throws in.

"Let's wait then. I'll put a timer on," Andrea said enthusiastically.

20 minutes passed, and the waiter arrived with the food. Marie and Ashley lost the bet. Both girls pouted in answer. Jennifer arrived in the middle of their lunch with hurried steps. "Sorry I'm late. Did you order me something? I'm so hungry," she said in one breath.

"YES!" Rhea fist pumped, while others gave her laughed.

"Yeah yeah, we got it. You won," Ana said poking her tongue at Rhea.

"What did she win?" Jennifer asked. At her question, everyone started snickering like pre-teen girls. "Anyways, I was coming back here when I realized that we didn't go to a lingerie store today. Can we please go to one after lunch?" she continued.

"Sounds good to me," Ana shrugged.

"Yeah me too," others also chimed in.

The girls finished their lunch first and headed to Victoria's secret. Ana got a blush short satin kimono, red dream angels heart babydoll, few t-shirt push-up bras, two demi bras, a few colors of scalloped lace panties, red Henley flannel short PJ, purple satin PJ set, a few bralettes, and a few colors of Chantilly lace high-neck bra.

"Ana, look at these slippers," Rhea squealed excitedly, "Let's buy matching pairs," she suggested.

"Looks comfy and doable to me," Ana smiled.

"Let's do this," Andrea said looking at the pom-pom slippers, "What color should we get?"

"Let's get this peachy… pink color ones?" Marie suggested.

"Okay," Ashley shrugged. All five of the girls ended up getting those slippers.

After paying for their purchase, they returned to Escala. Changing into their newly bought PJs, the girls gathered in the media room. They started with The Princess Bride, watched Ella enchanted next, and then finished with The Hangover. It was 6 in the evening by the time they were finished with the movies. After having dinner, the girls went upstairs to get ready for the club. Ana chose a fuchsia A-line dress with deep v sweetheart neck line. She accessorized her outfit with a heavy black necklace, black stilettos, and a black clutch. She applied black and fuchsia Smokey eye with dark fuchsia lipstick. After pinning her hair to one side, she was ready to go.

Around 10 pm, all the girls were ready. They headed out and went to the Mile High club. Sawyer and Taylor stayed at a nearby table and kept an eye on the girls. The girls danced and drunk to their hearts content. A few men tried to join the girls, but Taylor noticed that as soon as they made eye contact with Ana, the men turned around and left the girls alone. The girls then would give Ana a grateful look and burst into giggles. Taylor frowned thinking maybe he's seeing wrong or something. He and Sawyer were nursing the same beer they started on with, so he knew for sure he wasn't drunk. When the same thing happened a second time, Taylor didn't dare to blink as he stared at the men, in case he missed something. Surely, as soon as the men made eye contact with Ana, they turned around without a word and left. Taylor knew for a fact that men just didn't leave without making a fuss, but these men didn't even utter a word. When an hour later for the third time some men approached the girls, Taylor kept his eyes on Ana. He wanted to know what she was telling these men for them to go away silently. He saw as one of the men touched Ana's shoulder causing her to turn around. A drunken smile on her face. Taylor saw one of the men say something. Ana just smiled at the man, and Taylor felt his heartbeat stop as her eyes glowed bright red. A second later, the men left them alone… again. Taylor shook his head and blinked rapidly. _**What the hell did I just see? That can't be real! Maybe the light reflected on her eyes?! Yeah… that's what happened. There's no way Ana's eyes glowed bright red! Nope! Nada! Didn't happen!**_ He tried to process with as much logic he could find.

Around 1.30 am, the girls were super drunk. Taylor and Sawyer decided it was a good time to take the girls back home. They gathered the girls and led them outside. Rhea and Marie were singing off-key. Jennifer was filming the whole thing with a cheeky smile as she was the one female who wasn't drunk. "Ima gonna call my baby daddee," Ana exclaimed suddenly before diving inside the limo. With her tongue out, she started looking into her clutch. "Can't pind it," she frowned, looking disappointed.

"Whachha sealching fol?" Andrea inquired, blinking owlishly.

"Ma phone," Ana muttered. Suddenly a light bulb lit causing her to grin. "Jessy Tay, gimme yo phone! Ima call ma daddee… wait… baby daddee." Giving her an amused look, Taylor handed her his phone. Grinning, Ana dialed Christian's number.

"Grey!" Christian stated answering the phone.

"HONEY!" Ana exclaimed cheerfully, "I MISSED YOU TODAY! GIMME YO BANANA!"

"Hello, Ana baby. What do you mean by banana?" Christian asked, slightly puzzled.

"Ima hungry. I want yo banana. I wanna lick it and suck it and swallow it," Ana said cheerfully, as if there was nothing wrong with her statement. Taylor and Sawyer understood the double meaning, so they exchanged awkward looks.

Christian had just finished putting all the kids to bed. He was already missing his wife like crazy, so the unintentional innuendo was causing him to harden. Shifting uneasily, he asked, "Where… where are you guys? Taylor said you went to my club. How drunk are you?"

"Ima supa drunk. But I wan yo banana. Come to Eseceala,"

"Uh… okay then. I'll see you in an hour?"

"Okay baby daddee!" Ana exclaimed excitedly and hung up.

.

.

When Christian arrived at Escala an hour and half later, he found Andrea and Rhea were sleeping on the couch still in their club outfit. He poked them till they opened their eyes drunkenly. "Why aren't you in one of the guest rooms?" he asked the girls raising his eyebrow.

"Too far," Rhea pouted.

Snickering at her response, he asked, "Where's Ana?"

"Thele," Andrea answered pointing at some random direction.

Snickering at their state, Christian went to search for his wife. There was a time when women drinking and putting themselves in danger would piss him the fuck out. But he was chill as fuck now-a-days. The fact that his bodyguards were with them the whole time helped a lot. He found her in their bedroom, still in her club outfit. Her shoes were off. She was drinking directly from bottle and dancing in music only she could hear. "Hey, baby," Christian greeted from his spot where he was leaning against the doorway.

"Ma baby daddee," Ana squealed excitedly and run up to him. She literally jumped in his arms.

"Oh wow you're drunk!" Christian laughed. He could smell the alcohol from her.

"Gimme ma banana," Ana demanded, pulling away from him.

"You need to drink some water first. You need to hydrate," Christian told her sternly.

"Why can't you just gimme a banana," Ana asked, sulkily.

"What is it with you and bananas all of a sudden?" Christian asked, amused.

"Did you know…" she started as Christian put the cup to her lips. She drank some water obediently before talking again. "Bananas ale full of vitamins… and fiber… and potassium. People discoveled dopamine… in ripe bananas," she drank the rest of the glass and pulled herself into Christian's lap. "And dopamine is a chemical that holds oul most sinful behaviols," she ran my fingers along Christian's chest, "and our secret cravings," she whispered into his ear seductively.

"Ana," Christian groaned as she started to move her hips and rubbed against his bulge.

"The banana," Ana kissed his neck, "is a wondelfully sweet fruit," she moved down his chest, pushing him back on the bed, "With firm and creamy flesh," she got to his pants and started to undo it, "It comes prepac… prepackaged in its own yellow wrapping," she pulled at his pants unwaveringly, "Ready to be devoured," Christian grabbed her hands just as she was about to pull him free.

"Ana… baby. We can't. You're drunk now. Why don't you sleep it off then we can have fun?"

"Really Christian?" Ana threw herself back on the bed, pouting. "Why do you have to be such a gentleman? Gentlemen are no fun…"

"You're drunk in this moment and I rather we do this when you're not, okay?" he shook his head at her sulking and tried to kiss her but she moved. "Ana!" he growled making her look back at him, "Baby, believe me I want to… but you're drunk. I rather you not pass out on me while we're… doing our thing. Can you at least let me be a gentleman tonight? I promise to fuck you hard tomorrow morning,"

"Fine," Ana huffed and rolled to her side.

Christian pulled her over to him and wrapped her up in his arms. She tried to squirm the first couple minutes, telling Christian not to touch her, and that a gentleman wouldn't grab a lady like that but he was strong and held her to him. When she moved away from him kissing her neck, she was shocked when she felt his hand, spanking her butt in a very ungentlemanly way. He called her stubborn before she let him kiss her neck and bury his face there. Ana knew she was being stubborn. "I just wanted you inside me. I missed you today," she muttered.

"I missed you too. I love you. Sleep now," he whispered.

"Night night," she cooed before closing her eyes.

.

Around 4 am, Ana had the serious urge to pee. Whining low in her throat, she pulled away from Christian's clutches and got out of the bed. After she was done, she stood in front of the mirror and blinked. She saw Christian standing in the doorway. "Were you listening to me peeing?" she asked, teasingly.

Amused, he shook his head. "I was waiting for you. I remember clearly that I made you a promise," he said in a seductive tone. He stepped inside and stood right behind her. Pulling her against his body, he wrapped his arms around her as he stared into her eyes through the mirror.

"I'd like to cash in that promise," Ana told him with a smile.

Pulling back, Christian picked her up and carried her bridal style to the bedroom. Setting Ana down on the edge of the bed, he stood in front of her and tipped her head up to look at him. He began stroking her cheek tenderly, gazing down at her; the depth of emotion in his eyes taking Ana's breath away. He brushed his thumb over her bottom lip and Ana caught it in her mouth and sucked gently at it. Christian hissed in a breath and his lips pulled into a devilish grin. Pushing Ana backwards down onto the bed, he dropped to his knees between her thighs and ran his hands up her legs. "I'm glad you removed your clothes earlier," he muttered against her skin. Hooking his fingers on the tops of her thighs, Christian pulled Ana closer, pushing her legs apart and lowered his head. He met Ana's eyes; his pupils blown wide then covered her with his mouth, his tongue lapping at her folds. Ana arched off the mattress, crying out. "Fuck, you taste good," Christian moaned, his tongue delving deeper, becoming more insistent. His teeth nipped at her bud and Ana bit back a scream, biting at her knuckles. Her other hand fisted into Christian's hair causing him to growl from deep in his chest. Christian pushed a finger inside Ana, and at her strangled cry,. After a few minutes, he added a second finger, thrusting deeply as his tongue swirled. The familiar heat began to build as Christian curled his fingers in that erotic come-hither gesture inside her, rubbing mercilessly at that perfect spot.

"Christian, fuck I'm going to-" Ana chocked out.

"Come for me baby," Christian moaned. "Fuck," he rasped as Ana thighs began to tremble, and she exploded, Christian letting her orgasm wash over his face with a worshipful hum. He kneaded her thighs as she helplessly rode the wave of bliss, sucking up every last sensation. Ana's hand pulled painfully at Christian's scalp and he loved every fucking second of it. Christian lifted his head and fixed Ana with a triumphant look as she fell back, panting, on the mattress.

"P-proud of your...self?" Ana gasped.

"Fuck yeah," Christian rumbled, crawling up Ana's body. He dropped his head and kissed her roughly, his mouth still wet and reached down to skim his fingers over her ribs knowing she was ticklish, smirking as Ana jumped, swallowing her quiet shriek.

Ana leveled Christian with a dangerous glare and pushed hard at his shoulders, pushing him down onto his back beside her. She rolled with him, resting her knees on either side of his hips and straddling him. Ana gripped Christian's biceps, forcing them down on mattress on either side of his head. She ground her hips against his cock, grinning devilishly at the moan it tore from Christian's throat.

"I'm really glad that you sleep naked. You want this?" Ana whispered.

"You know I do," Christian mumbled, biting his lip. He knew exactly what Ana was doing, what she wanted him to say, and he wanted to prolong this delicious game.

Ana swiveled her hips and a shiver went through Christian; abandoning the game he tried lifting his hips to meet her and Ana pressed him back down, her core so warm and so close, driving him mad; if she just moved that little bit he could slam up inside her, release the groan clawing in his chest. Ana grinned down at him, knowing exactly what she was doing.

"Don't tease." Christian ground out, trying again, only to be rebuffed again. He dropped his head back and growled.

"I learned from the best," Ana replied, a slight waver in her voice belying her restraint. "Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me," Ana purred languidly, enjoying this, sliding hard against him again before pulling just out of reach; pushing his arms back down hard as Christian tried to arc back up. She hooked her feet over his knees and smirked down at him. Ana knew she was pushing it, that if Christian really wanted to take back control not even Ana's strength and skill could stop him. She dared another erotic bump and grind and watched Christian squeeze his eyes shut, his full lips pursing and Ana saw with a thrill that tonight he was going to let her win.

"Please," Christian rasped. Opening his eyes he locked on Ana's kaleidoscopic gaze and moaned, "please, baby." His voice was guttural, his limbs twitching with anticipation.

"Okay," Ana whispered, lining up with Christian's straining erection and sliding down on it in one hard motion.

"Fuck!" Christian ground out, slamming his head back in the pillow as Ana began to roll her hips, still pinning his arms down.

Deciding she'd tortured him long enough, Ana released his arms and instead rested her hands on his chest. Christian's hands immediately dropped down to grip her hips, hard enough to bruise; Christian both loved and hated to be teased that way, and began snapping his hips unmercifully upwards, meeting each rock of Ana's hips. Throwing her head back, Ana cried out as Christian touched her deep inside. Flexing his powerful muscles, Christian held Ana down on him as he thrust, driven half-mad by the game, his blood hot and racing. Reaching over he rubbed hard where their bodies met, at Ana's bundle of nerves, his pulse racing as she mewled, her inner muscles tightening. Rolling suddenly, Christian pressed Ana down into the mattress, pinning her wrists above her head, his thrusts violent and powerful, harder with each snap of his hips. Growling, he dropped his head to her throat and bit hard at her pulse point, marking her for everyone to see. Ana gasped and Christian licked the bruise to minimize the sting.

"You're mine!" Christian growled, punctuating his words with another rough snap of his hips. "You're mine, say it!"

"I'm yours," Ana purred, her mysterious eyes dark with desire, loving every fucking second of Christian's rough love; and that was something Christian couldn't get enough of, how she could take him and his moods, hard and fast or slow and gentle, taking what he gave and giving it right back, driving him wild with desire even as she relaxed him like nothing else. Ana arched beneath him, a strangled scream pulled from her throat as Christian's violent thrusts, skilful fingers and rough words pushed her over the edge again.

"Ah fuck!" Christian ground out, his face in Ana's throat as his orgasm washed over him, his cock pulsing, his hips instinctively slamming one last time and holding him against Ana as he spilled inside her. He let his weight settle down on Ana, loving the little purr she gave him as she wrapped her arms tighter around him. After a long moment, he rolled off Ana onto his side and pulled her back against his chest, pressing every inch of her against him.

Ana sighed in his arms, leaning fully back against him. "I'm thirsty," she muttered after a few minutes. "The jug is empty," she added, looking at the bed side table.

"Do you have to go?" Christian whined. Grinning, Ana climbed out of bed, playfully shrugging off Christian's hand as he reached for her. "Where are you going?" He murmured.

"I need a glass of water," Ana climbed of the bed and left the bedroom. As she walked towards the kitchen, she noticed that Andrea and Rhea had left the living room and maybe went to one of the guest rooms. Pouring a glass, Ana sighed and took a drink, her throat parched.

Strong warm arms banded around her from behind and Christian pressed his hips to her bare ass. He was hard and ready again. His lips caressed the side of her neck as he gently pulled her hair out of the way. Suddenly feeling extra naughty, Ana glanced coyly over her shoulder at him. He grinned wickedly back, his arms tightening. Shifting her feet slightly apart, Ana licked her lips and arched her back, brushing against Christian's cock with her ass.

Christian's expression changed immediately as he understood what Ana wanted. "This is the reason you walked here naked, didn't you?" he growled.

"Mmm hmm," Ana moaned, brushing her ass against his erection.

One hand reached down to position his cock and the other curled in front of Ana, cupping her between the legs and making her gasp as he slammed into her from behind. "Fuck." Christian growled, his thrusts powerful, slapping against Ana's ass. His hand reached up and gripped Ana's shoulder. Ana moaned and arched her back, crying out as Christian's other hand began to move between her legs.

Christian leaned forward, his teeth nipping at Ana's throat a moment before he leaned his forehead between Ana's shoulders. His hand between her legs pulled Ana back to meet each of his thrusts and Ana began to quake around him, moaning breathily.

"Oh Christian.." She breathed.

"Fuck, baby." Christian hissed. He nipped at her skin. "You like this?"

"Oh yeah.."

"You like me fucking you from behind?" Christian's voice was guttural.

"Oh, fuck yeah.." Ana moaned.

"Tell me." Christian groaned.

"Oh fuck Christian!" Ana cried, spasming around him, her orgasm intense, pulling Christian along with her.

Christian groaned deep in his chest, coming hard, slamming into Ana as he spilled inside her. He collapsed forward, arms wrapping around Ana as his legs quivered. Ana leaned over the counter, gasping. Christian tucked his head into the crook of her neck as he panted. After a long moment, Christian pressed his lips to Ana's throat and stood up. His seed trickled down Ana's thighs. Taking her hand, Christian led Ana back to their bedroom.

"I need to clean up," Ana commented looking down her thigh. Christian followed her gaze and smiled smugly.

.

.

.

 **A/N: Reviews are the best encouragements. Please leave a review. Thank you.**


	63. Epilogue

**DISCLAIMER:** **Characters of FSOG, Beelzebub, Kuroshitsuji, or OHHC are not mine. The plot of this story and more than half the characters are mine though!**

 **Thanks so much to my awesome Beta, Ninkita.**

 **Epilogue:**

 **.**

Christian was standing on top of the staircase and glaring down at a particular individual. The manor was filled with Christmas cheer. The air smelled like holiday spices from the scented candles Ana had insisted on buying. The children all wore new clothes and were chasing each other as they giggled. Ana, Meghan, and Grace were in the kitchen of the manor harassing Sebastian and Anthony as they made the Christmas dinner. Ray and Carrick were having a drink with Elliot and the individual that Christian was currently glaring at.

"No matter how much you glare at him and wish him away, he's not going ANYWHERE," a familiar voice stated pitilessly.

"Do you have to pour salt on my wounds?" Christian sulked.

"I cannot stop doing it. I had vowed vengeance when you entered our little Ana's life," Claude replied, fixing his glasses.

Christian shot the man a venomous look and turned to glare at the boy downstairs. "Now I understand why you always glared at me before our wedding," he muttered.

"Yeah. I was hoping to scare you away… which obviously did not work. So when you got married I knew you were not going away… ever. So I decided to make peace," Claude shrugged.

"I'm not going to do the same. I'm not making any peace. I'll scare him and scare him until he goes away," Christian grumbled mulishly. Rolling his eyes at Christian's stubbornness, Claude headed downstairs.

The twins were on their way downstairs when they noticed their father leaning against the staircase and glaring at Nathan, who was chatting with their grandfathers and uncle. The twins were 18 now, and were the present Prefects at the school. Since they were identical twins, it was only their clothes that differentiated them. The boys exchanged a glance before they joined their father. They each stood on one side and followed their father's gaze.

"You doing okay, dad?" Augustus asked, sympathetically. He was now the prefect of Sapphire Owl; the main prefect. He was wearing a blue knitted sweater with off-white pants.

"Do I look okay to you?" Christian grumbled. "Your mom's making me act nice to that… peasant," he added.

"You really shouldn't have joined Hope's FB account," Alistair told his father as a mischievous smile graced his lips. He was the prefect of Green Lion, and wore a green crew neck knitted sweater with dark pants.

"She's my daughter. I have a right to know what's going on her life," Christian protested.

"Yeah… and now you hate her husband," Augustus stated the obvious, wincing a little.

"And make sure that mom doesn't hear you calling him 'peasant' again," Alistair added.

"Yeah, I know," Christian sighed, "Go downstairs. I'll be down soon too."

"See you down there then," Augustus patted their father's shoulder and gestured to Alistair to leave him alone for now.

"Oh! Your mom's order for you boys. DO NOT USE YOUR POWERS!" Christian reminded, causing both boys to grimace.

"Wow… she just loves to take away all the fun," Alistair whined.

"Can't help it, son? Some of our family members don't know our secrets," Christian smiled at his sons.

"We'll be fine, dad," Augustus assured before dragging his twin away.

"Daddy? Can you do my laces, please?" a sweet voice said from behind.

Finally taking a break from glaring at his moron-in-law, Christian turned around to find his daughter, Mae… Mae Meadow Grey. Mae was nine years old. She was her mother's daughter, good at everything. The only thing she never managed to do was learn how to lace up her shoes. At the age of nine, she had already graduated from elementary school. Christian was worried that all his kids were growing up too fast.

"Hey, Mae. Nice outfit," Christian complemented. For some reason all of their children had good dressing sense. While Hope was totally into girly outfits and started hating pants after she turned 8; Mae was a good mix of girly and tomboy. She was wearing green sweater, red leggings, cream infinity scarf, brown booties, red earrings, and a red bow. Her naturally wavy, mid-back length hair was brushed nicely and a shy smile graced her face.

"Thank you, daddy. You like?" Mae asked shyly.

"Of course, I do," Christian kissed her cheeks as he started lacing up her shoes.

"Daddy? Are you hiding up here?" Mae asked, bluntly.

Christian choked on air. "What?….Nooo…I would never…. I no… nope!" he shook his head.

"Hey, guys? Why are both still here? Come on! Everyone's in the living room already," Ana urged as she walked up the stairs. She was wearing a knee length bodycon red sweater dress with gold heels with ankle straps and gold star earrings. Christian decided she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. "You're looking so pretty, baby girl," Ana placed a kiss on her younger daughter's cheek.

Mae blushed deep red as she muttered, "Thank you, mommy."

"Let's go downstairs, shall we?" she said to her daughter. "You too, mister," Ana said to her husband. He was in dark jeans, white shirt, red sweater, and brown suit jacket with red pocket square stuffed in. He hadn't shaved that day and was looking extremely sexy in Ana's opinion. She planned on jumping him as soon as they found s moment alone.

"Why did she have to get married so early? She's only 24 years old," Christian whined.

"They love each other. I know it's hard for you, babe. Hope had been your little girl, your little angel since the very first time you met her. The thought that someone else is as important to her as you is causing you to act like a… jealous teenage girl," Ana smirked.

"I'm not acting like a teenage girl," Christian pouted.

Ana kissed his lips before wiping away the red lipstick. "Yes, you are," she stated causing him to roll his eyes. Ana laughed at his reaction. "Come on! We should go down. The boys will be here any moment now. It has been a long four months. I missed my babies."

"Your babies are in their mid-thirties in case you forgot," Christian teased.

"They'll be still my babies when they are eighty," Ana stated firmly.

"Of course, they will," Christian teased, smirking, "Let's go down," he ushered his wife towards the stairs before picking up Mae in his arms. "Mind if daddy carries you down?" he asked.

"Nope," Mae grinned.

"By the way, I don't think that spineless idiot loves my angel. He just does as she says… like a puppy," Christian added as an afterthought. Ana just giggled.

.

.

.

Nathan Hudson came into their lives 17 years ago. A few months after the war against the angels, Ana became pregnant again. Because of some complications, Ana was put on bed rest for the last 16 weeks of her gestation. Ray and Meghan retired from Steele Corporation after selling it to Christian. They settled on the island. Christian thought stress would be bad for Ana, so after a long discussion, they moved to their Seattle house for the rest of her gestation. Hope, the twins, and Bill went with them. Sebastian took over the school duties. Astriel took the job of taking Ana to the island every 3 days. He would fly her to and from the school and stay with her the whole day. He had turned into a hands-on father-in-law. He loved spending time with his family.

It was then the Grey family met their new neighbors, the Hudsons. Jake and Nicole Hudson were a lovely couple and they soon became friends with Ana and Christian. Their son, Nathan Hudson was 9 years old at the time and Hope was 7, who took an instant liking to him. She almost forced the boy to be her best friend. Nathan was an easy going guy. Anything Hope wanted to do, he would shrug his shoulders and do it without question. Christian didn't like that his little girl had a new favorite person, Nathan. So he would often find himself observing Hope and Nathan's interactions.

When Hope opened a FB account at the age of 10, Christian did too. Hope happily added her family members to her account. It was there that Christian saw Hope and Nathan's conversations, because for some mysterious reason those two never chatted in the inbox. They always chatted on the timeline. Their conversation would be like this. Hope would write on her wall: "Going to get ice cream with my best friend." And Nathan would comment: "Sure." Over the years, Christian noticed that's how those two went everywhere and did all the things.

When Hope was in senior year of high school, Nathan was in second year of college… in another state. She wrote on her wall: "Going to Senior Prom with my best friend!" When Christian saw the post, he felt sad for his little girl. He was sure that Nathan was discovering a new world in college and would not have time for Hope. He was going to comment on her post, when Nathan commented, "Sure." Christian didn't know how he felt about that. The uneasy feeling in his chest increased that day. Nathan flew in from his college to Seattle the day of Hope's Prom and took her there with a patient smile on his face. The fact that Hope trusted the boy so much, made Christian frown. Ana always waved away his concerns, saying that Nathan and Hope were best friends, that's why they did things together, but Christian was a father and he did not like the closeness this boy had to his daughter.

Hope followed Nathan to Dartmouth College, New Hampshire. Nathan was studying pre-med, while Hope decided to study event management. They didn't share the same friends group, but every week the two of them would go out alone. Christian followed their progress via Facebook. Nathan went to med school after graduating from college. He grew busy, but he would always find time for Hope.

Two years later, after Hope graduated from college herself, she started interning in an event management company. One day Hope posted on her wall, "I'm engaged to my best friend!" Christian almost had a heart attack. He ran to Ana and showed her the post. He was frantic. He was just about to call Hope when Nathan commented on her post: "I don't remember proposing… but okay, sure!" The next day, Hope and Nathan returned to Seattle to announce their engagement to their parents. Since then Christian hated him. He didn't think Nathan was good enough for his daughter and neither did he love her since he didn't propose Hope.

Hope and Nathan got married 6 months later, that was two months ago. Before the wedding, Nathan and Hope moved to Seattle where Nathan would start his residency and Hope would open an event management company with her dad's help after the New Years. Since it was their first Christmas after moving to Seattle, they decided to spend it on the island with everyone. Nathan's parents, Jake and Nicole Hudson, were also invited on the island for Christmas.

.

.

.

Christian and Ana walked downstairs. Christian let Mae down and asked, "Where's Simon?"

"He's hiding in his room and studying," Mae replied.

Christian chuckled. Simon was their 16 year old. He had Ana's mahogany hair and blue eyes. He was totally different from the rest of the family. Due to his Harry Potter hair cut and glasses, he almost looked like Harry Potter himself. Unlike his siblings' friendly, extrovert nature, Simon disliked people. He was an introvert and loved to stay alone. Christmas time was hard for the boy. Christian and Ana didn't know how the boy became an introvert since he lived at the manor like all his other siblings. He was alright with kids. He even loved to hang out with the manor kids. He just did not like talking to any adults who weren't his parents.

"That boy is…wow," Christian laughed. He really loved all five of his children. His introvert son only talked to him during bed time. Christian used to force him to talk more but after consulting with Flynn, he decided to stop. Flynn made him understand that forcing Simon to talk would force them apart and he might not want to talk to Christian after a time. So, Christian sat him down and told him that if Simon ever wanted to talk, Christian would always listen and he won't force him anymore. A few weeks after that, Simon started approaching Christian himself, and would chat for at least two hours a day. So, Christian would tuck Simon after tucking Mae in, so that he could spend the next two hours with his son, chatting. Simon and Mae were the only ones who stayed at the manor. The twins stayed at their dorms and Hope lived in her new house with Nathan, her husband. So, Christian doted on the two however he could.

Ever since the twins became prefects, Christian saw them differently. In his eyes, they had already matured a lot. Christian missed Caleb, Liam, Nicolas, Jose, Tom, and Bill a lot. They were all busy with their careers. Even though they came to visit every 2-3 months, it was hard not only for Ana, but also for Christian. He considered those boys his sons and they would always be teen boys in Christian's eyes… the way he first met them.

"They are here!" Sebastian announced, suddenly appearing beside Christian. The demon hadn't aged a single day since Christian met him, neither had Claude. Strangely Christian's parents or siblings never asked about them.

Christian smiled at the man before turning to look at the door of the manor. Anthony opened the door and Hope ran in. She had gone to pick up the boys from the airport with Taylor. She was wearing a grey full sleeve sweater, red flare skirt, light beige infinity scarf, black thin tights, beige lace ankle high heel boots, matching beige clutch, and diamond hoop earrings. "You won't recognize what they did," Hope snickered, hugging her father.

"What do you mean?" Christian asked, puzzled.

"Just wait and watch. You're in for a surprise," she pointed towards the door with a mischievous smile.

Ana joined them and followed their eyes. A gasp fell from her lips. "My babies are home," she said tearfully, as a smile graced her face.

Caleb entered first with a smile on his face. "Mom," he said before pulling Ana for a tight hug. "Oh! I missed you so much," he said before pulling back. He was wearing a white shirt, black and grey checkered suit and pants with dark blue fur lined cover coat and matching dark blue tie. He had cut his long blonde hair short and had a light beard covering his jaw.

"I missed you too, sweetie," Ana kissed his cheek, making his smile widen.

"Hey, Dad," Caleb greeted, hugging Christian as Ana started welcoming her other five boys.

"My oldest has arrived," Christian said smiling.

"Hey Mom!" Liam picked Ana up for a tight hug. He was now very muscular. He looked like those extreme bodybuilder models. He was wearing a cable knit white sweater, acid wash grey jeans and green double breasted long coat.

"C-can't-t B-breat-the," Ana choked out.

"Oh, oops!" With a boyish smile, Liam put her down again and peeked down at her, "You okay, mom?"

"Good lord, Liam! What have you been taking? Are you taking steroids?" Ana scolded.

"You know those are bad for your heath," Christian pointed out with a frown.

"Hell no! These babies are organic," Liam informed kissing his biceps.

"Move, will you? Let me greet mom," Nicolas said pushing at Liam. Unlike Liam, Nicolas was on the leaner side. He was wearing a Christmas special red suit with matching tie and black shoes. He did not wear makeup anymore, but he had his eyebrows plucked, his stubble and hair styled professionally. "Mom, you look beautiful as always," Nicolas said hugging Ana. "I missed you, mom. I wish I hadn't grown up. Like Dusk, I could've stayed here," he added pouting.

Ana laughed. "You're still overdramatic. I missed you too, baby," she said with a wide smile. "I like this style," she said pointing to his hair. Nicolas grinned widely in satisfaction.

"It's weird seeing you without makeup," Christian commented wrinkling his nose, "it's like there's something missing."

"I know, right? It took a while to get used to the makeup less Nico," Liam said snickering as Nicolas glared at him.

"You guys done yet? I want to say 'hello' to mom and dad too, you know?" Jose's familiar voice said from behind Nicolas. Rolling his eyes, Nicolas moved from Ana to Christian. "Hello, mother," Jose gave Ana an affectionate smile before side hugging her. He was a renowned painter, and was flowing with confidence and dominance. Jose no longer wore his signature black hoodies. He was taller and leaner. Instead of hiding his face, he now wore clothes that drew eyes to him. Today he was wearing black skin tight pants, black velvet shirt, a black velvet steam punk long coat, and black steam punk boots. He had also changed his hair style. It was longer on the top and cut short on the sides and back. He was also clean shaven, unlike his foster brothers.

"Hi, baby boy. You're too thin, kiddo. I'm going to fatten you up," Ana said determinedly.

Jose laughed, pulling away. "Whatever satisfies you, mom," he said, smiling down on her. Satisfied, Ana grinned. "Hey, dad! I must say you and mom look better with age," Jose said with a grin.

"Thank you. You're mom is right. You're too thin. Aren't you eating well?" Christian inquired with a frown. The thought that their kids were not taking care of themselves made Christian uncomfortable.

"Where are Tom and Bill?" Ana asked looking at the empty doorway.

"Must be arguing," Hope said with a giggle, "They had been doing that the whole way here."

Finally after a few minutes, Tom and Bill entered the manor. Their changed appearances made both Christian and Ana gasp. Just 3 months ago when they last visited, Tom was still sporting his baggy clothes and Bill was sporting his slim-fit gothic look. But today, Tom was wearing a form fitting black sweater with black velvet suit and pants instead of the baggy clothes he used to wear in the past. Tom had a full beard and pony tail going on. He still had his lip piercing and ear gauges. Bill, on the other hand, was completely changed. He was not that boy anymore who used to wear black eye shadow and made sure that his black hair defied gravity. Bill had dyed his hair blonde and had cut it short. He also had his stubble styled professionally. He had his septum pierced, had several piercings on his left ear, new tattoos graced his hands and chest. He was wearing a black full sleeve mesh sweater, dark red checkered suit and pants with black shoes.

"MOM!" Bill grinned before he pulled Ana in a tight hug. "Tell Tommy he's wrong," he said as soon as he pulled back.

"What is he wrong about?" Ana asked, used to Bill's nature. He usually tended to call once a week to complain about his older brother.

"… that my car is better than his," Bill said.

"As if!" Tom interjected with smug smile, "Hey, gorgeous. Dad is one lucky man," he said pulling Ana for a hug.

"Thank you, and stop instigating your younger brother," Ana scolded mildly.

"Don't be fooled by his whining. He loves getting instigated by me," Tom stated with a smile. Bill smiled and nodded his head in agreement.

"Who are you and what the hell did you do to the Bill and Tom I knew?" Christian exclaimed.

"Hey, dad," both boys greeted and hugged the man.

"You boys have changed too much," Christian complained.

"Only the outer appearance, dad," the brothers replied at the same time.

"Hey…um sorry to disrupt the meet and greet…but do you know where the twins are?" Caleb asked suddenly.

"They are in the living room… I think?" Christian informed.

Nodding, Caleb bellowed, "Augustus Theodore Grey! Alistair Ethan Grey! Get your asses here!"

Curious, Ana and Christian stepped back to watch the scene unfolding. The twins came bounding out of the living room with excited smiles on their faces which left as soon as they saw Caleb's stern face. "Uh-oh!" Alistair muttered.

Caleb got hold of their ears with each hand and pulled hard. "Ow… ow… ow… ow… ow…" the twins cried.

"As amusing as this is… what did these two do now?" Christian inquired, barely hiding his smile.

"Did you know that the school now has a 'black magic club'?" Caleb asked instead.

"A WHAT club?" Ana exclaimed in disbelief.

"Black magic club," Caleb answered pulling harder on the twins' ears.

"Like the one Nikozawa wanted to open?" Nicolas inquired.

"Yes. Just like the one he wanted," Caleb grumbled.

"What the HELL were you thinking? A black magic club? Are you crazy?" Ana shrieked. She could literally feel her blood pressure rising.

"We thought it would be… fun," Augustus said, wincing a little.

"FUN!?" Ana shouted louder.

"And unique, you know? No other school has a black magic club," Alistair grinned through the pain.

"THERE'S A REASON NO SCHOOL HAS A BLACK MAGIC CLUB!" Ana shrieked… again.

Christian pressed his hand hard against his mouth. He was also biting down hard on his lips. But no matter how hard he tried, he could hide the shaking of his shoulders. He was laughing so hard. Hope had to hide her face in Christian's chest because she was also laughing hard.

"And I thought I was a pain in the ass," Bill commented snickering. Glaring at Bill, Caleb let go of the twins' ears.

"Hey, guys? How was the flight?" Nathan greeted the boys. The boys stopped laughing and stared at him, blankly. "I see you're doing well… Nothing changed it seems," Nathan muttered bashfully.

The boys were 'Team Christian' on this whole matter. Hope was their baby sister and Nathan was an intruder in their eyes. They never said a bad word to Nathan. Matter of fact, they never said anything to him. When Hope and Nathan first became friends, the boys just politely ignored him. It all changed when Nathan took Hope to prom. The boys had been cold towards him since then. During Hope and Nathan's wedding, the boys stood by one corner and stared hard at him. Nathan always tried to talk to them, but the boys, like his father-in-law, would always glare at him.

"Boys! Be good!" Ana scolded her boys, before smiling at Nathan. "Nathan, honey, you're looking particularly handsome today." Nathan was wearing dark blue pants with light blue shirt, dark blue sweater and grey checkered long coat. His dark blonde hair was styled nicely and light stubble covered his jaw.

"Thanks, Mama Grey," Nathan smiled. Ana had always showered him with love like he was her own child. He was not as close to his own mother as he was to his wife's.

"Let's go to join the others. If I stay here, I might kill my twins," Ana shot the twins a scathing glare. Both boys winced at their mother's glare. "Go out and help your uncle Taylor with the bags, boys," she ordered before heading to the living room with Nathan. Christian and Hope followed behind them as the boys headed outside to get their bags.

"He's a good guy, you know?" Hope stated softly so that only her father could hear.

"No one is good enough for my baby girl," Christian replied.

"I love you, daddy. No matter who comes into my life, you'll always be the most important man in my life," Hope said with a smile. She never got offended on Nathan's behalf because she understood why her father reacted rudely with her husband.

"You're just sweet talking me so I wouldn't make a scene," Christian grumbled. Hope just shook her head, snickering.

Christian's parents, Ana's parents, Nathan's parents, Elliot, Andrea, their other friends and Dusk were in the living room. Christian's parents and Ana's parents were chatting and having eggnog by the fireplace. Nathan's parents, Elliot, Andrea, and their other friends were on the other corner of the room joking and laughing as they drunk eggnog. Dusk was in front of the Christmas tree playing with a gift box. He had grown up a bit in last 17 years. He now walked and talked like a mature person. It was hard to take in for outsiders since he looked to be a 2 year old boy. His habit of not wearing clothes changed only a bit. He only wore clothes when there were guests in the manor; otherwise, he still ran around the manor naked. Today he was wearing jeans, white polo t-shirt with full sleeve, red Christmas sweater jacket, thick socks, and fur lined shoes.

Ana dropped a kiss on Dusk's head before joining her parents. "The boys are here," she announced.

"Oh my! I missed my grandsons," Meghan squealed before dragging Grace with her out of the room to dote on her older grandkids.

"Looking handsome, little one," Christian said to the little devil.

"The de-devil was the most be-beautiful angel. So, as his son, me being a han-handsome fellow was invi… um… inevi something," Dusk stated arrogantly.

"You mean inevitable? You're really your father's son, aren't you? But don't forget, kiddo, you're ours too," Christian said pinching his chubby cheeks.

Dusk pulled away to rub his cheek with a grimace. "Why am I cel-celebrating this holiday again?" he asked.

"Your dad said Jesus was your uncle? As his nephew, you should celebrate his birthday," Christian shrugged.

"Uncle Jesus's birthday is actually sometime in the fall. This whole December 25th thing came from pagans, who used to celebrate winter solstices," Dusk stated mater-of-factly.

Christian felt like doing a face-palm. This kid had no chill. "Just… celebrate the damn day, will you?" he huffed and left before the kid could say something more.

.

.

.

"Christian, did you see Lia?" Andrea asked. Lia was Grace and Carrick's old age miracle child. Elliot, Christian, and their spouses treated her like their own child.

"Lia? Umm… she must be with Simon. I'll go get her," Christian offered. Christian and Andrea now had a close relationship like real siblings. They would often team up against Elliot. Elliot then would whine about the unfairness to Ana. Then Ana would team up with Elliot, making Christian grumble.

"Get Simon too, will you? Dinner is almost served," Andrea informed.

With a nod, Christian headed upstairs. Lia was an avid reader and since Simon shared her love for books, they would often be found hanging out in the manor's library, reading. "Kiddos?" he called entering the library.

"We're here, Chris!" Lia's sweet voice called out.

Following her voice, Christian found the kids in one corner of the library. "It's Christmas, and you two are hiding in the library. What am I going to do with you two? Should I get your Principal to order you to take breaks?" Christian teased.

Lia was the main prefect of Sapphire Owl in the girls' section of the school. It was located on a nearby island. That island held the girls' version of that school. Ana alternated between these two versions of the schools. Since both Lia and Simon were students of Stahlherzen High school, both were quite scared of their Principal whom they all called 'mother'. When home, Ana doted on her children, but her kids knew that in school, they were just her students and she would definitely punish them if they made any mischief. The thought of her being in her Principal mode, scared the kids.

"DON'T DO THAT!" Lia and Simon exclaimed, closing their books in a hurry.

"She'll make us sing Christmas carols in front of everyone again if she caught us reading on Christmas day… again," Simon muttered. He turned red as he recalled how mortified he had been last year. His dad had gotten him a famous book series. Simon had opened his present on Christmas Eve to get those books and started reading. Usually Ana didn't stop him from reading, but that day she was pissed. She took away his books and punished him for hiding away from his family and not spending time with them. He had to sing Christmas carols in front of everyone and eat dinner with the family before Ana had returned the books to him. Christmas day was the only day his mother wanted him to not hide. He didn't want to disappoint her.

Christian laughed. "If you don't want to sing carols, I suggest you get your bums to the dining room. Dinner is about to be served," he notified the kids.

"I'm hungry, anyway," Lia grinned rubbing her tummy.

Simon grinned at his aunt and nodded, "Me too."

"Let's go then. Oh! Caleb and the boys are here," Christian informed.

"Brothers are here! Yay!" Lia squealed and then like a storm, ran out of the room leaving her older brother and nephew baffled.

"Is this what people call 'having a crush'?" Simon asked his father fixing his glasses.

"Um… I really don't want to think about my teen sister having a crush on one of my sons," Christian scowled. Simon glanced at his father and bit down hard on his lip to hide his laugh. His father regularly had the same expression whenever he saw Hope and Nathan together.

"Um… shouldn't we go? For dinner?" Simon asked after controlling his laughter.

"Yes! Yes, let's go. Ugh! I hate this!" Christian groaned as the father-son pair headed out.

"Simon! You came out!" Hope exclaimed seeing her younger brother out with everyone. Simon blushed and started shuffling his feet. "You look like a darling, little brother," Hope hugged Simon tightly. Simon smiled a little and patiently patted on his older sister's back. He was wearing thick army green cargo pants, light grey hoodie, and maroon sweater with his red frame glasses.

"You look beautiful too, sis," Simon said after Hope pulled back. Christian patted on both his kids' head and went to find Taylor. Sophie, Taylor's daughter had fallen sick the day before and Taylor had gone to see her. Christian found Taylor chatting with Ray and Carrick. "Taylor, how is Sophie doing?" he inquired.

"She's fine now. She just had fever from too much ice cream," Taylor rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Did you give her the Christmas presents we sent?"

"Yeah. She's more excited to open the gifts Ana sent her than she was to open mine," Taylor stated dryly.

"Of course she is. After all she knows she'll get the makeup products she wanted to try in my gifts," Ana add as she joined Christian and Taylor.

"What did you give for Christmas?" Christian asked, curiously.

"Pepper spray," Taylor replied proudly making Christian gape at him.

"Uh… what did you give her last year?" Christian asked hesitantly.

"Socks and pepper spray," Taylor replied.

"And you wonder why she's more excited about my gifts?" Ana teased.

"A box of chocolates would be a better gift than… pepper spray," Christian added with a smirk.

Taylor rolled his eyes at his bosses/friends and left in search of his wife Gail. They now had an easy relationship. It wasn't always like this. Seventeen years ago after the girl's day, Taylor kept thinking about Ana's eyes; the way they had glowed bright red whenever any man approached. He then started thinking about all the strange things he noticed and dismissed since they met Ana. Taylor recalled that time when Christian told him about the grim reaper he saw, Elena's strange death, and the burnt flesh smell on the island that other day. All these things were very peculiar. He became so stressed over the matter that Gail noticed it and asked about it. Taylor tried to keep his opinion to himself, but when Gail lent him her ear, he couldn't stop from himself from sharing.

"I swear to you, love! It smelled just like when I was in the sandbox and our unit was ambushed. At the time… we had to defend ourselves with what we had; alcohol and a lighter. One of my guys ripped a part of his sleeve and stuffed it in the bottle, lit the fabric, and threw the bottle at the rebels. It exploded in front of them. 5 of the 6 of them caught on fire. Their skin was burning. I'll always remember that smell, Gail… I know that smell. That day would always be ingrained in my mind. The smell at the Manor was the same. It WAS of burning flesh. I know it." Taylor explained frantically.

"Taylor, why would you smell burnt flesh on the island? No! I'm sure you just got mixed up. A memory came to you when you smelled something similar. Maybe they were… having a barbeque?" Gail suggested gently.

"No, Gail. I know something is fishy. Something is very wrong about this whole matter, and I'm going to find out about it," he stated, determined to find everything.

After that he started observing Ana closely. For weeks he found nothing strange. He had almost given up until the day when Ana had her first GYN appointment after the couple found out that she was pregnant again. Taylor was waiting for the couple outside the doctor's office. Christian and Ana had huge smiles on their faces as they looked at the sonography picture when they came out of the doctor's office. The sound of tires screeching caused Taylor to look on their left and he saw a car was speeding towards the couple. Taylor knew he would be late. He wouldn't be able to save the couple. Taylor looked at the couple to find them staring at the car too. Then as soon as the car hit them, they vanished in thin air. Taylor ran up to the spot they were, but they weren't there. Taylor glanced up and found them on the opposite side of the road…safe and sound. That day Taylor knew that he was missing something very big. That night, Taylor threatened to quit the job if Christian didn't explain what had happened that day. So, Ana and Christian sat him down and gave him some explanations. They didn't give him any details, just the cliff notes version of their story. Taylor finally knew that his bosses had extra, supernatural powers through their parents and stuff. Taylor didn't ask anymore questions after that; though he did wonder about the smell of burnt flesh. Neither Ana nor Christian said anything about that.

.

.

.

Christian walked into the music room. Since they had guests and Ana wanted everyone of have dinner at the same time, Sebastian turned the music room into a huge dining room with hundreds of chairs and tables. Ana and Andrea were looking over the decorations and the preparation while kids started flitting in and taking their seats. Christian found Lia at one corner, twirling her hair in her fingers as she flirted with Bill. Lia was wearing a short grey, red and black combined knitted sweater dress with black translucent tights with silver heels pumps. Bill was talking to her like he normally did, but Lia was blushing deep red. Curiosity got the best of Christian. He wanted to know what those two were talking about.

"So then he decided to make me the model for his campaign and I got some awesome shoes as a gift," Bill said smugly.

"Oh how amazing!" Lia breathed out as she fluttered her eyelashes.

"Thanks. You know what? I got some awesome Gucci bags as gift from a campaign I did a few months back. If you want you can have one of them," Bill offered excitedly.

"That would be very kind of you," Lia grinned.

"Hey dad!" Bill greeted a he noticed Christian standing nearby. He didn't know that Christian was eavesdropping on them. "I was just telling Lia what I got in my new campaigns," Bill said with a smile.

"I heard. I'm really proud of you. I heard you're opening a modeling agency?" Christian asked patting Bill's shoulder.

"Yeah. Nicolas is my partner in it."

"Well done, son. Anyway, go take a seat. Ana will start scolding us if she finds us loitering around," Christian shook his head.

"Yes, dad," Bill nodded at Lia and left.

"Stop flirting with boys. You're too young to think about boys," Christian pinched Lia's cheeks.

"But bro… he's so cute!" Lia sighed dreamily.

Christian rolled his eyes and pushed Lia to take a seat. Soon, the room was filled with people and the tables were filling in.

"Did you see Astriel?" Ana asked her husband.

"Yeah. He's sitting with the peasant," Christian replied thoughtlessly, but as soon as his mind caught up, he winced.

"With who?" Ana asked raising her eyebrow.

"Um… hahah… I was just joking…" Christian stammered.

Shaking her head, Ana pointed to the head of the table. "Take your seat, husband."

Relieved to be spared from a scolding, Christian hurried to the head of the table and took his seat. As he looked around the table, he smiled. 19 years ago, he wouldn't have believed if anyone had told him that he would be surrounded by family and friends when he got older. That day if Hope hadn't come to GEH, Christian wouldn't have had such a loving family. He was thankful for all the things that made him and Ana possible. He thanked the Almighty for making Ana and him soul mates, and everything in between.

"Dad?" Caleb's voice tore Christian from his thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"Do you know who the present Dark prefect is?" Caleb inquired.

Christian stopped short. "No, actually. Why?"

"I think there's something strange about this Dark prefect," Caleb informed with a worried look.

Christian huffed out a laughed. "Another mystery?! The mysteries of this island never stop, do they?" he stated with an amused smirk.

.

.

.

 **A/N: Finally this story has come to an end. I'm having this… mixed feeling about this. I'm sad, satisfied, happy, and feel like crying because I'll miss these characters so much. They had become a part of me since the very first time the plot bunny came to irritate me.**

 **Thanks to all my readers who had been a great inspiration and support to me. I wouldn't have been able to finish this story without your encouragements.**

 **My Beta,** **Ninkita, was a huge help throughout this journey as well.**

 **And a special thanks to** **Lexie.B96, who had been a great friend who lent me her help whenever I needed her.**

 **Anyways I'll be back with outtakes for this story. Many of you requested to read about that Serial Killer part. So I'll upload that in 2-3 weeks.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Character ages** :

Hope 24, Nathan 26

Twins = Augustus and Alistair 18

Simon 16

Mae 9

Lia (C's sister) studies in Ana's other school 17

P5 – 34 and Bill 33


	64. Outtake 1

**Disclaimer:** **You guys have been begging me to write this serial killer part. So, I hope this satisfies your curiosity..** **I only own the plot.**

 **A warning:** **This will have gory parts and things some might not agree with. I'll request you to just read it as a story that it is. It's not based on any real events. Thank you.**

 **Thanks so much to my awesome Beta, Ninkita.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The room she was kept in was actually a dark cell. It was clean and empty. Ana was lying on the floor, curled up with her back against the wall as she faced the door of the cell. She kept wondering how she could have been this stupid! She should've known better. Handsome men like him didn't pay attention to girls like her unless they had some ulterior motives. When he had arrived at the hardware store she worked at, she was fascinated by him. He had smiled at her and she was a captive of his grey eyes. He had introduced himself as 'Jack' and asked her name. She had blushed and stuttered as she replied. His purchase should've been a warning sign. He had bought cable ties, masking tape, and five yards of natural filament rope. Throughout the whole period, he had looked amused; like he found something ironic. Now she understood why. _**After all…he had used those same things to kidnap me,**_ she thought bitterly. He had asked her out when he was done purchasing. Blushing deep red, she had agreed. She really, really should've known better. Ana sniffed, as tears rolled down her cheeks. She didn't know what to do to get away from her kidnapper. She really should've paid attention when her father was trying to teach her defensive moves.

She flinched as the wounds on her back burned. She had been brutally whipped the day before. He had been careful to only whip her back. He had not said anything the first day. He had just locked her in this room. The next day he returned in the evening with a scary looking whip. Ana was starved and dehydrated by then. She didn't have much strength left. She fought back as best as she could, but it only made him angrier. By the time he was gone…. she was unconscious from pain.

It was the third day now… if her count was right. The door opened and the handsome devil entered the room. He stood in front of her and stared silently with a slight frown on his face.

"You have blue eyes," he muttered, tilting his head. He looked disturbed. "How did I not notice it earlier?" he asked himself, scowling. He turned around and left the room only to return a few minutes later. He had a plate of food and a water bottle. He sat by the door and said, "Come here." Ana stayed in her place, staring at him in distrust and fear. "If you don't want me to punish you again then COME. HERE." His tone was mild, but the threat was not.

Slowly, Ana untangled herself. The kidnapper waited patiently as she stepped up to him. As she reached arms distance, he pulled her onto his lap. He tucked her against his neck and hugged her carefully. He didn't seem to want to hurt her back more.

"I know it's not your fault that you're a woman," he murmured against her hair, "but I had to…. I had to punish you," he added apologetically. Pulling back, he adjusted her and started feeding her.

Hesitantly, Ana ate as she didn't want to anger him into punishing her. Why he had punished her for being a woman she didn't understand, but she knew her punishment wouldn't end with just whipping if she angered him.

"My poor darling! Here," he kept muttering as he fed her. "I promise I love you…. It's just I get angry sometimes," he had a pout on his face as he offered her water. After drinking the water, Ana sighed in relief as the pain in her stomach stopped. "Why aren't you saying it back?" he suddenly asked, sounding pissed off as he pushed her off his lap.

Ana flinched away from him and stared at him. "W-what… didn't I… say back?" she asked, hesitantly.

"I said I love you. Why aren't you saying it back?" he asked as his face darkened with anger.

"S-sorry…. I …I love...lo-love you too…Jack," she replied hurriedly.

The kidnapper tilted his head, calmer than before. "Christian. My name is Christian," he stated, sulking.

"Christian… I- I love you," Ana said, trying to look confident.

A smiled brightened Christian's face. "Good girl!" he praised. "You should be rewarded. Come here," he patted his lap.

Hesitantly, Ana climbed back on his lap. Christian caressed her cheeks as he stared at her eyes. Slowly he leaned down and placed his lips against hers. Ana tensed instantly. Christian pulled back to glance at her face, before placing his lips on hers again. It was like he was experimenting. He sucked on her lips lovingly as he tightened his grip on her head. His tongue traced her lips making her gasp softly as an electric shock went through both. Ana started returning his kiss clumsily. He didn't touch her anywhere else, but they kissed until they needed oxygen.

Pulling back, Christian stared at her with a frown before he pushed her off his lap again. He stood up muttering, "Witch," under his breath and left the room with the plate.

The food had calmed Ana's stomach enough to let her focus and she started thinking of ways to escape from this hell. Last time she had talked to her father, he had been telling her something about a serial killer. She hadn't paid much attention to him at the time, but now her brain was screaming at her. She should've paid attention. Everything she'd gone through ever since she was taken, made her think maybe Christian was that serial killer her dad had been talking about….though she wasn't sure about it. He could just be a psycho.

It was hours before he returned. He had a curious expression on his face that made Ana alert instantly. She gulped heavily and scooted back further against the wall which caused her to hiss as the whip wounds on her back burned.

"I decided something," he stated as he stared at her. "You'll stay upstairs with me from now on. You're my wife... it's only fair," he muttered the last sentence to himself. Ana gaped at him. ' _ **When did I turn into his wife?**_ ' she wondered. "I know I beat you…" he continued as he shuffled in his place like a little boy, "…but I love you too. If you try to run to your parents to complain about me, I'll kill you this time. This is the last time I'm forgiving you. Don't try to run, or you won't like the result," he stated sternly.

"Um… I…I tried to…I tried to run…before?" Ana asked hesitantly, not sure if she really wanted the answer or not.

"You did."

"Eh…. What pu…punishment did I get?" she asked as terror filled her insides.

"I skinned you alive, and then left you to bleed to death," Christian informed with a sadistic smile on his face as he knelt down in front of her.

"I… I died?" Ana's eyes were wide with fear.

"You did. Then I brought a new you," Christian said cheerfully. "Let's go upstairs," he held out his hand with a pleased smile. Gulping down her terror, Ana placed her hand in his, slowly. "Aww… my baby is scared of me," Christian stated mockingly as he placed Ana's hand over his shoulder and picked her up bridal style.

 **.**

Ana was shocked beyond words when they finally reached the main level of the house. It was a huge modern five bedroom cottage style house. Every corner of this house screamed money…..like it was owned by a rich person. Ana started wondering if this was really her kidnapper's house or not. ' _ **Why would a rich person kidnap people? Did he hijack this house and kill the owners?'**_ Thoughts like these kept swirling inside her head.

He took her to the master bedroom and placed her on the bed. Pulling back, he 'tsked' as he stared at her. "You're really dirty," he pouted like a child. "I'll run you a bath," he said to himself. Ana felt like a doll that Christian was playing with. He treated her like a doll that he broke, and then decided to fix. He drew her a bath with lots of bubbles and antiseptic. He came back to the bedroom and carried her to the bathroom.

"It'll burn a little," he stated before placing her in the tub.

"Ah," Ana whimpered as the whip wounds on her back burned.

"Don't be a baby!" Christian scolded, frowning sullenly. He removed his burgundy sweater and knelt beside the tub. He was left wearing a pair of blue jeans with white short sleeved t-shirt. He started washing her hair with care. Ana bit down hard on her lower lip to stop any sounds from escaping and kept her limbs still to not move at all. She didn't want him to snap and strangle her from behind. She didn't know how long his mild nature would last.

After washing her carefully, he helped her stand up and dried her off as he hummed some tune. Ana was deep red from blushing hard as he wiped between her legs, but Christian showed no reaction. He placed the towel in the laundry basket and then carried her to the bedroom. He handed her one of his t-shirts and stood in front of her silently until Ana pulled it on.

"Don't move from here," he ordered sternly before leaving the room. Ana started looking around to find something that could help her escape from this place. Christian returned a few minutes later with an injection in his hand.

"Wh… what is that?" Ana asked as her eyes widened in horror. A feeling of dread filled her insides.

"Something that'll help me sleep," Christian replied easily. He was fast on his feet as she started moving away from him. He grabbed Ana, and injected her. He held onto her until Ana's body relaxed. He then placed some pillows against the headboard and leaned Ana against them. "It's an anesthesia like drug; A neurotoxin that will paralyze you from your shoulder to your feet. You'll be able to talk and be aware of everything, but you won't be able to move your limbs. I don't want to risk getting stabbed in my sleep," Christian informed with a shy shrug. He then pulled out a first aid kit and started tending to Ana's wounds. Ana didn't know what to think of him. All she knew was that he had some serious psychological issues.

After he was done, he helped Ana lie down before climbing onto the other side of the bed. He covered them both with a blanket, and stared at her for a while before closing his eyes and falling asleep. Ana lay awake, unable to move for the rest of the night. She couldn't let herself sleep. Around 4.30 am, she finally lost the battle, and fell asleep. When she woke up next, she found herself handcuffed to the bed. Her bladder was protesting and she really needed to use the bathroom. She waited for her kidnapper to return but when half an hour passed without any sign from him, she finally decided to call for him.

"CR-CHRISTIAN!?"

She heard footsteps coming up the stairs before the door of the room opened revealing her kidnapper. "Good morning, honey. I was making breakfast for us," Christian announced with a blinding smile.

Ana was stunned by his handsome face for a second before she recalled that he was her kidnapper and might kill her any time he want. "I...I need to use the bathroom," she mumbled as she blushed hard.

"Oh...Sorry I forgot," Christian answered with a sheepish look on his face before helping her into the bathroom. The rest of the day Christian was in that mild mood, but Ana noticed that he would often stare at her with a puzzled look on his face. It's like he was confused about something.

The next morning at breakfast, he had a determined look on his face. "Uh…is something the matter?" Ana asked hesitantly.

"I've decided something," he stated sternly, daring her to say something against him. "I'm thinking about fulfilling our family," he added as an afterthought.

"What do you mean?" she asked as dread filled her.

"We need our baby to complete this family. I'm going to get him this afternoon," he replied casually.

"G-Get him? From where?" Ana asked. She was hoping she had misunderstood him.

"There will be a painting competition in one of the prestigious primary schools this afternoon. He's one of the participants. I'm going to bring him home from there," he told her like it was the most normal thing to do.

"Will…will that be...okay?" she inquired as her fear turned true. He was planning on kidnapping a child.

Christian glowered at her, "Why won't it be? You have a problem with our child coming home, my dear?" he asked in a mocking tone as a murderous rage brew behind his eyes.

"Uh…no…no problem," Ana replied flinching away from him, "Why would I have any problem?"

Christian stared at her with narrowed eyes. "When he comes home, be a better mother than you were before. Otherwise… your parents will receive a package full of you… in pieces," he threatened.

Ana's eyes widened in horror. "I… I'll be… good," she muttered as she stared at him with wide eyes.

He stared at her a few more moments before he nodded, calmer. "Be nice to him… and I'll be nice to you. I will even cook your favorite," he offered.

Ana nodded at him before looking down, lost in thought. She started wondering how to stop him from kidnapping an innocent little kid. How she would stop him from scarring an innocent life. Ana was so lost in thought that she didn't notice him move. She couldn't stop her shivers as he moved to press his nose into her neck.

"I know what you're thinking," he whispered against her ear.

Ana took in a shaky breath in and asked, "You do?"

"I know it will be hard to make alone time for us as we'll have our son with us, but I promise, I won't neglect you," he swore lovingly before placing a wet kiss behind her ear.

"Uh… yeah. Thanks," Ana stuttered out before biting down hard on her lower lip to stop her moan from coming out. She didn't want to feel it, but the erotic feeling whenever he touched her, was not in her control.

 **.**

Around 3 pm, Christian was ready to leave for his victim. Ana was still unable to think of a way to save the kid. "I'll be back in two hours. Don't even think about doing something stupid," Christian warned.

Ana nodded, "I'll be good," she uttered. Her kidnapper had been calm since he took her from that basement room. She didn't want to risk it, but she had to stop him… anyhow.

"My darling wife! You've been a really good girl this time," Christian stated, pleased. He patted on her cheek affectionately. "I'll be right back, okay?" he said before turning to head out.

"Christian!" Ana blurted out in a last effort to stop him. He turned to her raising his eyebrow. "Um… I was saying… I understand… you want a child NOW… but I was thinking… maybe instead of getting him when he's older… we can… um… make our own. That way we'll be… with him from the beginning," she rambled on, unthinkingly.

Christian froze in place as what she said dawned on him. "With us from the beginning?" he asked curiously.

"Um… children are like soft soil. Parents are the ones responsible to shape them into the person they grew up to be. If… if we have him… from childhood, then he'll be like… us?" Ana rambled on as she blushed hard. Here she was a virgin, and she was talking about having a baby… with her kidnapper!

Christian stared at her like this was the first time he was actually seeing her. Thinking about what she said, he titled his head as he smirked at her lecherously. "I read somewhere that 'a happy wife is a happy life' and I thought having a baby boy NOW would make you happy. It seems I was wrong. So… when should we start…. baby making?" he asked, clearly amused.

 _ **It worked! Holy hell! It worked! She stopped him from kidnapping an innocent child! OH SHIT! IT WORKED! He agreed to make a baby! They will have to have SEX!**_ Ana started sweating at her thoughts. "Um... uh…" she mumbled as she didn't know what to say. She didn't think he would agree.

Christian wasn't paying her any attention now. He was getting ready to go out as he hummed contently. "I'm going out to get some things. Don't do anything that will make me angry," he warned. Placing a hard kiss on her forehead, he left, locking the door behind him.

Ana's knees gave out as she realized what kind of trouble she had just got herself into. She was supposed to have sex with her kidnapper; the guy who had whipped her within the first 24 hours of meeting her. And she was pretty sure that Christian was the serial killer that everyone has been searching for.

After a while, she got up from the floor and started pacing. Her eyes fell on the pictures on the wall. She wondered why she hadn't noticed them before. With slow hesitant steps, Ana walked up to the pictures. The pictures showed a gloomy toddler's growth. As the little boy in the picture grew, he started looking familiar. Suddenly, Ana gasped, "It's him. So… this is… his house?! If his parents looked so normal… how did he turn out like this?" Shaking her head, she decided it would the perfect time to explore the house and find a way to escape.

For the next two hours straight, Ana searched all the levels of the house. It was more like a mansion. It had 6 bedrooms, 4 full bathrooms, a gym, home theater, formal dining room, one large living room, a family room, and an office. The basement was another story. It looked like something from a horror movie. There were four jails with almost no light at all. With shaky breath and thudding heart, Ana entered each of the cells. She felt like vomiting what she had for lunch. The room she was kept in was the only clean one. The other three cells had blood splatters everywhere. It was like someone had carved and cut a large animal there. Seeing the evidence, Ana knew it was most likely Christian who had brutally killed someone. Ana was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize the time.

"WIFE!?" Christian's angry voice snapped Ana out of her thoughts. Startled, she turned around to find him standing at the doorway of the cell. His eyes were filled with fire as he glared at her.

"H-hi?" Ana muttered nervously.

"Instead of taking a shower and preparing yourself for tonight, you've been wasting your time?" Christian snarled.

"I… I was just… I was waiting… for you. Thought I'd explore. My…hus-husband's house and all that," Ana replied anxiously.

Christian calmed down significantly at her explanation. "I need to clean this mess," he said sheepishly looking around the room. "Anyways… I brought you a gift," he said with a shy smile. "And I did some research too," he added as an afterthought.

"What research?" Ana inquired softly. She was glad that she had managed to calm him down enough that he wouldn't kill her for coming down to the basement.

"About sex, reproduction…. birth control," he stated and smiled sinisterly at the last words.

"Birth control?" Ana asked a little panicked. She had a birth control implant in her hand and was hoping that even if she had to have sex with him, he won't notice the implant. But it seemed her plan didn't work.

"Just because I never had normal sex before, doesn't mean that I'm unaware of the prevention methods. My adopted mother was a doctor, after all," Christian said with a bone chilling smile.

"S-sorry… I forgot… about that… I have an … implant," Ana muttered.

"No problem, wife. I can help you with that," Christian said casually.

Instantly, Ana paled. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Come," he grabbed her hand and pulled her from that cell. He took her to another room. Ana hadn't noticed this room earlier. It was filled with medical equipment.

Ana dug her feet on the floor seeing the equipment. "Why are we here?" she asked. Her eyes were wide with fear.

"I need to cut it out," Christian said easily.

"WHAT?! Christian! NO!" she protested, straggling against his hold.

Tightening his grip, he growled, "What? Are you saying no to me? How dare you?" he grabbed her throat with his other hand and squeezed hard. Ana started chocking and started straggling to removing his hand.

"S-sor-ry!" she choked out as her face started turning blue.

Satisfied with the answer, Christian removed his hand from her throat. Ana started coughing instantly. Ignoring her, he entered the room and started searching for something. "Found it," he exclaimed after a few minutes.

Ana felt like her soul would leave her body when she saw him holding a scalpel in his hand. She took a step back to get away from that crazy man. "What- what are you…" she trailed off, scared out of her mind.

Christian pushed her hard enough to make her sit on the chair behind her. Taking a hold of her hand, Christian crouched in front of her. "Since you've been a bad girl, I won't give you any anesthetic," he announced sulkily.

"Chr-Christian! What are you doing?" Ana tried to get her hand free from his hold.

"STAY STILL!" he scolded before wiping the raised place on her arm where her implant was. Without any consideration for her pain, he cut into her arm. Pinching at the skin, he grabbed the implant with a tweezer and pulled it out. Ana was crying from the pain and was begging him to stop. "Stop acting like a child. I'm done," he scolded before her placed two butterfly stitches on her wound and then let her go. "You always create trouble. Do you think I like hurting my wife?" he asked angrily. Taking a deep breath, he calmed down. "Stop crying now. Let's go. We have things to do."

Staring at him in disbelief, Ana followed behind him, as he locked the medical room behind them. _**'This crazy asshole thinks I'll**_ **STILL** _ **have sex with him after he cut me?!'**_ Ana wondered, glaring at her kidnapper.

"Here!" Christian said thrusting a bag in her hands. "Get changed. I'll fix dinner," he added in a commanding tone as if he could read her mind.

Pouting and glaring at him, Ana went upstairs. As soon as she reached the master bedroom, she threw the shopping bag on the bed. "That crazy bastard! Why the fuck did I ask him to make a baby with me? What the fuck!? I shot my own foot! So what if he wanted to kidnap someone else's kid? Why? Oh why?! Why did I want to save a random kid and cause trouble for me?" she whined as she flopped on the bed and started throwing her arms and legs around. After getting all that out of her system, Ana got up and winced at the sudden movement. The cut in her arm was hurting badly. "Crazy bastard!" she muttered looking at her arm as a tear ran down her cheek. "Dad! Where are you? Please find me soon!" she murmured helplessly.

After a few minutes of silently crying, she wiped off her cheeks. She grabbed the shopping bag and peered inside. There was some sort of red lace from what she could see. Curiously, Ana pulled the items out and felt her eyes widening. It was a red georgine strappy sheer lace bra and panty. "Great! My first time will be with a serial killer…. A handsome serial killer!" she muttered in disbelief.

A knock on the door caused her to gasp. Hesitantly, she got up from the bed and opened the door. Christian gave her a sheepish smile before handing her a bag from Nordstrom. "I… uh… I forgot to give you this bag," he said, blushing lightly.

"Thanks," Ana muttered before closing the door silently.

Opening the bag, she pulled out the clothes inside. It was a red, flower print, light and airy Brittany wrap mini dress, replete with a ruffled hem and sheer long sleeves with elasticized cuffs. With a sigh, Ana changed into the clothes. Brushing her hair with the comb in the bathroom, Ana sighed deeply. The way things were going, she was sure she would die in this mansion. She regretted not calling her father regularly. She didn't even recall when was the last time she had told him that she loved him. With another sigh, she went out of the room and slowly walked downstairs. Reaching the dining room, Ana was surprised. The light was dimmed; the table was set for two with two plates of food and two glasses of wine. There were candles everywhere that made the atmosphere really romantic. Christian wasn't in the room though.

"Ch-Christian?" Ana called out.

"Here!" he replied before entering the room. He had also changed his clothes. He was wearing light beige color pants, with dark brown full sleeve polo shirt. He was holding a flower bouquet. Stepping closer, he handed her the bouquet. "19 white roses, for all the colorless years, I didn't know you; 5 yellow roses for the years, I spent looking for you; and 4 red roses, for the years we spent together," he paused for a while, before adding, "28 roses, my life…now yours," and he took her left hand in his. "This is for you. It's unique… just like you," he said with a soft smile as he placed a rare natural blood red Jade bangle in her hand. "Don't _**ever**_ remove it from your person," he added sternly.

Ana stared at him with wide eyes. No one had ever done something so romantic for her... though she knew that in his mind, he had been with her for 4 years and not 4 days. "It's… beautiful," she breathed out. Looking at her wrist, she asked, "Where… where did you get it from? It looks different than the ones sold on eBay."

Christian laughed. "Of course it looks different. This one is real. My adopted father got it from an auction in Korea," he informed.

Ana gaped at him in disbelief. From what little knowledge she had, she knew real jades were expensive. "You're giving me…. a real jade bangle?"

Christian smiled, satisfied by her reaction. "Let's eat," he said before holding out a chair for her. They had a pleasant dinner with wine. Soft music was playing in the background.

After dinner, both Ana and Christian headed upstairs silently. Ana decided to stop thinking, and just go through the motions. Christian opened the door and let her enter first. Ana stepped inside and stopped in the middle of the room. Closing the door behind him, Christian stepped closer to her silently. Moving her hair to one side, he placed his lips against her neck. Shivers went through her whole body. Wrapping his arms around her, he entwined his fingers with hers. "I love you," he whispered in her ears.

"Ana… my name is Ana," Ana blurted out suddenly. She didn't think wanting to hear her own name when she lost her virginity was a crime.

Christian pulled back a little, "I know what your name is," he stated blandly, "You're my wife."

"No…um… you've been calling me 'WIFE' ever since…um… you brought me here."

"Silly woman! I call you 'Wife' because I love you, not because I don't know your name," he snickered.

"Oh," Ana blushed, feeling embarrassed.

Christian's hand found the bow on the side of her dress. Slowly, he untied the tie and loosened her dress.

"I'll… uh… I can do the rest," Ana muttered before turning around.

Nodding, he took a step back and removed his t-shirt. Ana's sharp intake caused Christian to freeze in place. His eyes snapped up at her, only to find her staring at his chest. "What are staring at?!" he growled.

Without paying him much attention, Ana stepped closer to him. The round burnt scars had her full focus. "My god! How did this happen?" she asked as tear filled her eyes in compassion. "Who hurt you?"

Christian stared at her face, silently. A pout formed on his face. "I don't wanna talk about it," he muttered.

"Can I?" Ana asked. Grimacing a little, Christian shrugged. Carefully Ana placed her hand over his scars. A tear escaped. "When…how…" she shook her head.

"I was born in Detroit. My mother was a crack whore and I never knew my real father. She had a pimp who used to love beating me with his belt and then used me as an ashtray. These are cigarette marks," his voice held no emotion, like he was reciting something he read on newspaper.

"I'm sorry," Ana whispered.

"I'd prefer not to talk about it anymore," he stated with a slight frown.

Looking up, Ana placed her hand on the side of his face and raised up to brush her lips against his. Pulling back a little, she looked him in the eye. Seeing his startled expression, she placed her lips on his again. Sucking on his lips lightly, she tangled her fingers through his hair. After a few moments, she could feel him reciprocate. His arms tightened around her waist before he hitched her up. With her legs wrapped around his waist, he carried her to the bed. He took a seat on the edge of the bed, holding her on his lap. He wanted her so bad, but right now… he needed to be tender, needed to show his wife how much he truly loved her. He knew he didn't tell her, and she deserved to know. His woman deserved the world, and at that moment, Christian promised himself that he was going to do his fucking best to give it to her. He reached up and gently brushed some stray hairs back from her forehead. Her hair was always so soft. The look in her eyes as she gazed up at him made him want to be a better person, made him want to rise above the man he was before he met her, made him want to _deserve_ her. The tender look in her eyes undid him. He knew he had done some really terrible things in his life; he _knew_ he don't deserve someone like her at his side, but now that he had her, he knew he would fight to the death to keep her.

Ana reached up and brushed his lips with her fingertips. "What are you thinking about?"

Christian caught her fingers and kissed them gently. "You," he murmured, "and how much I love you."

She curled her fingers at the back of his head and pulled him in for a kiss. His thumb stroked her cheek and he slicked along her lips with his tongue, groaning when she opened her mouth and let him in. Their kiss deepened, his arms tightened around her.

"Christian," she moaned and he could swear that his heart fucking skipped a beat.

A moment later, she moved away from his lap and shrugged out of her dress. Christian stared at her form, mesmerized as she reached for his belt buckle and started undoing it. Silently, he lifted his hips so that Ana could pull his pants down. Ana threw them behind her somewhere carelessly. He was rock hard by then, his boxers tented, watching his wife eye him hungrily. She was also blushing prettily. "Can you… I…uh.. I never did IT… before," she muttered, looking down. Her arms wrapped themselves around her in embarrassment.

"I'll be gentle," he swore. "It will be my first time having vanilla sex too," he added.

"Van-vanilla sex?!" she titled her head, confused.

"I'll explain later. Can we… get back to…" he pointed at his erect cock pitifully.

Smiling shyly, Ana knelt in front of him. She reached up and hooked her fingers in the waistband of his boxers, yanking them none too gently off. His cock snapped free, desperate for her touch. He widened his legs and hissed as Ana wrapped her hand around him, stroked once up and down his length. Tingles started in his abdomen. He couldn't help a strangled groan as Ana took him in her mouth; her tongue rolled over his head, licking the pre-cum. She started hesitantly at first, but the sounds he was making made her confident. Slowly, she started taking his length in, inch by inch. Soon, she deep-throated him and his body jerked as he almost lost it right there. Christian fisted his hand in her hair and dropped his head back as she moaned on his cock; the vibrations made the sensation more intense. The tingling got hotter, faster, screaming everywhere throughout his body; his balls started to tighten and he was almost there. _She went_ deep again, swallowing around his cock and he exploded, stars in his eyes as he arched off the bed, roaring as he blew his load down her throat. Ana swallowed and gave him one last lick before pressing kisses to his trembling thighs. He threw his arm over his eyes, trying his damnedest to get his bearings back.

Christian felt the mattress dip slightly as Ana crawled up and lay beside him. He wrapped one arm around her and sat up enough to press a kiss to the top of her head. "Fuck, baby," he managed to choke out, causing her to give a happy little hum against his chest. Her fingers trailed lazy patterns and she pinched his nipple gently. Tingles shot through his body, causing his cock to start getting hard again _._ "Your turn, wife," he grunted as he rolled over her, pinning her beneath him. Her eyes meet his. Her pupils were blown wide and black with desire. _"You're mine, baby… all fucking mine," he whispered._

He yanked impatiently at her lingerie. Panting, he sat back on heels to just admire his woman naked before him for a minute. "You're so fucking beautiful," he whispered. If he wasn't hard as a rock, dying to be inside his girl, he'd have taken the time to kiss every inch of her body. He captured her lips with his, one hand trailing down to cup her breast, swallowing her moan as he squeezed gently. Pulling away from her mouth, he kissed and nipped down her throat, her moans echoing through the room. He bit down gently at her pebbled nipple, grinned as she arched against him and breathed his name before continuing down. His hand slicked his finger along her folds, his pulse racing as he felt how wet she was for him. His mouth soon joined the action. Christian moaned as he rolled his tongue over her clit causing her to fist her hand in his hair. He nipped gently at her clit, harder as she moaned in encouragement, her hand tightening in his hair. He pushed one finger in, then two, curling them inside as she whimpered his name. He could feel how tight she was down there, so he continued to lick and suck at her clit, tasting every inch of his girl. He found her sweet spot and curled his fingers against it, rubbing harder, listening as her pants got sharper, as her muscles began to tremble.

Ana came hard, arching off the bed, crying out his name. Christian hummed in absolute bliss as her orgasm washed over his face, sucking gently to milk every sensation, holding her hips down with his arm. Her hand yanked painfully in his hair and his cock ached to be buried deep inside her. As her tremors faded, Ana relaxed back on the mattress. Christian crawled up to kiss her, his mouth still wet. She stroked his cock as her lips took his _._ _Christian pulled back_ and moved Ana's leg, settling between her thighs and grinding against her.

Ana met his eyes, panting. "Please," she pleaded.

He knew taking his time with the entering would just draw out her pain, so he just slammed inside her, burying himself deep before stilling his movements, waiting for her to get used to him inside her. After a while Ana relaxed as the pain went away. She shifted restlessly, wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling him deeper. Christian sat up on his knees and pulled Ana's legs up, resting her ankles on his shoulders so that he could see her face as he made love to her. He looked down, his pulse racing as he looked at where their bodies met; seeing his cock appear and disappear into Ana, he dropped his head back with a ragged groan. Tightening his grip on her hips, he started pounding away. Ana held his wrists tightly, and moved her hips to reciprocate with each of his movements. Soon, Ana started spasming around him, a strangled cry ripping from her lips causing him to look back down. The absolute bliss on her face as she came, along with her pulsing around him pulled him right along with her and he came hard, his sight greying out with the intensity. His throat felt raw from roaring as he came and he collapsed sideways, absolutely boneless. Panting harshly, he pulled Ana back against him and nuzzled into her neck. She was all soft and languid; relaxed and smelling of him.

She was tracing imaginary patterns on his chest when she asked, "Um... you said something about Vanilla sex? What did you mean by that?"

"I… my adopted mother handed me to her best friend to babysit when she and my adopted father went on a vacation. She raped me… the whole time…. BDSM style. That was the only time I had experienced sex," he stated as eyes turned cold.

Ana froze in place. For a few moments, she had really forgotten that this was not her boyfriend or husband. This was her kidnapper, and from what he had told her about him, his past was quite traumatizing which may have caused him to snap and become a serial killer. "I'm sorry you were hurt again and again," she said softly.

Christian paused, unnerved. "Sleep," he stated bleakly.

 **.**

For the next four days, Christian was super romantic. He would get her flowers; make dinner for her, and so on. Ana could feel she was falling in love with him… either that or had started developing Stockholm Syndrome. She could see he didn't trust her fully as he hid all the knives at night, but he didn't dose her with that paralyzing injection again. She found him staring at her several times with an odd look on his face. It was like he was trying to… figure some things out.

"You okay?" Ana asked, curious. "What's with that look?"

"I decided something," he stated with an evil smirk.

"Um… wh-what?" she asked hesitantly. A deep feeling of dread started filling her stomach.

"You'll find out soon enough. It's a surprise," he said before he got up from the breakfast bar, kissed her on her lips, and left, locking the door behind him.

Knowing he'd be back any moment, Ana started running around the mansion, searching for something, some way to contact her father. After 20 minutes of unsuccessful searching, Ana returned to the living room and flopped down on the couch. "UGH!" she groaned in distress. The more time she was spending with her kidnapper, the more she was starting to like him… and she was scared about it, because she never knew when he might snap and kill her.

The sound of door opening caused Ana to look up. "Honey, I'm home!" Christian's voice carried from the main door.

"In the living room," Ana replied.

"Hey, love. See what I bought," Christian stated excitedly putting a bag on the coffee table.

Curiously, Ana peered inside the bag and frowned in confusion. She pulled out the packet and looked up at Christian. "Tattoo equipment? I don't understand…" she trailed off.

"Not just tattoo equipment. I even got a tattoo artist to show me how to do a small tattoo," he added, almost vibrating in excitement.

"Uh… oookkaayy," Ana looked at him, more puzzled.

"Let's open it. I'm really excited. Hey, can you get me a cup of coffee while I ready this tattoo gun?"

"Yeah, sure," Ana handed him the packet and went to the kitchen.

She busied herself making the coffee when Christian sudden came from behind and wrapped his arms around her. "Did I tell you today how much I love you?" he asked urgently.

"No, you didn't. You're coffee is done."

"Forget the coffee for a moment. I need to show you how much I love you and how much you mean to me," he insisted.

"Um… alright?"

"Come with me… and bring that coffee. We'll share." He pulled back and taking her hand, led her back to the living room. "I want your name," he said sitting on the floor with a pen. "Write 'Ana's" here," he said pointing at his wrist.

"Anus?" Ana gaped at him.

"What?! NO! I meant 'Ana's'… your name," his eyes were wide in panic.

"How about I write Anastasia's instead," Ana said, suppressing her snicker. "Why am I writing my name though?" she asked curiously as she wrote her name on the inside of his wrist.

"You'll see," Christian grinned. "By the way, I saw you snickering," he added, rolling his eyes. Ana just smirked in response. He looked at his wrist and frowned. "It looks a little empty… let's put some hearts under it," he muttered to himself.

"What are you doing?" Ana laughed at his excited reaction to her name.

"Wait," he said before picking up the tattoo gun. Ana paled a little as what he could be doing with it caught on with her.

As he started the tattoo gun, Ana exclaimed in horror, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"I'm naming me as yours. I want everyone to know that I belong to you only," he said with a smile.

"Um… Christian?" Ana tried to stop him but he had already started with the tattoo gun. Shaking her head in disbelief, she rested her head on her hands. After a few moments, the buzzing of the tattoo gun stopped. Lifting her head, she found him smiling at his wrist with a satisfied look on his face.

"Now… your turn," he said glancing at her.

"Wh-what? What do you mean m-my turn?" Ana jumped up from the couch.

"If I'm committing to a life ling bond, you should too," he shrugged.

"Um… I'm scared of…. I don't want… any tattoo…" Ana protested as she started stepping away from him.

Instantly, his eyes flashed with anger and Ana knew she had just woken up the serial killer. "What did you just say?" he scowled darkly.

"Um… I … Christian…" Ana started stammering in panic as he got up from the floor.

With a glare at her, he took a step, but in her panic, Ana ran out of the room. With a curse under his breath, he ran after her. They ran through the hallway to the kitchen, then through the living room and repeat. At last, Christian caught her on their third round around the kitchen. He held her tightly with her hands immobile by her sides. "I swear to god, Ana. If you make me hurt you, I'll be very, very upset," he growled in her ears.

"Please… please don't…" Ana had started crying in fear by then.

With a sigh, Christian released her and stepped away. "Why?" he asked.

"Tattoo… too permanent…" Ana blurted out in between her tears.

He blinked in surprise. "You do know… that we're not in a traditional relationship where we might breakup one day and regret getting a tattoo, right?" he asked. "We will never break up and you will die with this tattoo on your skin. No one has ever survived coming in contact with me… what makes you think you will?" he asked with a scoff.

When what he said dawned on her, Ana realized, he was right. He was a serial killer. _**Just because he had been good to me till now, what made me think he would be tomorrow? On top of that, if I had a tattoo of his name on my dead body, it might help dad to find him.**_ Thinking through the pros and cons, Ana nodded her head before wiping off her tears. "I… I forgot," she whispered in defeat.

Christian approached her silently. "I'm sorry that I'm too selfish," he whispered before taking her hand and starting to tattoo his name on her wrist.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[From Chapter 47 – when TMOSH Ana and Christian went to an alternate universe]**

They were seated at their table by the window. It was private enough, though not luxurious enough for Christian. But he didn't complain, because it made his wife happy. A few minutes after they were seated, a waiter arrived. "Good evening. I'll be your server tonight. Would you like hear tonight's speci….ANA!" the guy exclaimed as he finally noticed the girl sitting there.

Startled, Ana looked at the man and raised her eyebrow. "Hello? Um….do I know you?" she asked, curiously. It seemed they would finally get to know about this earth's Ana.

"Ana…I'm Jose….. Jose Rodriguez. We used to go to college together," the man said excitedly before frowning. "I thought you've been kidnapped," he added, confused.

"I have been…kidnapped? Are you sure?" Ana asked.

"Yeah. Your dad has been looking for you…." he trailed off, glancing at Christian.

"We're on a date. You were going tell us tonight's specials," Ana informed with a soft smile.

"Uh….yes. So, tonight's specials are…" Jose started describing the list. The couple ordered their food and an expensive bottle of wine. He returned to the kitchen, placed the order, and called his father. Ana's father, Ray and his father were friends. He got Ray's number from his father and directly called Ray.

"Hello?" a familiar grumbling voice answered.

"Ray, it's me, Jose. I found Ana," Jose exclaimed in a low voice.

"WHAT!? What do you mean 'you found Ana'?" Ray asked eagerly. "Where is she?"

"You know the restaurant I work at? She's here…she said she's on a date…but I think the guy she's with is the kidnapper. I mean…why would she suddenly go on a date after disappearing for 5 days?"

"Don't let them leave. I'll be there in 15 minutes," Ray said before hanging up.

Jose got the couple their wine and left. He made sure to observe them discreetly. Ana noticed and smirked. "It seems we have an observer," she commented offhandedly.

"What are the chances of the police coming here soon?" Christian asked, returning her smirk.

"Let's hope they come after the food is here. I'm starving," Ana stated with a pout.

Their food was served a few minutes before the police arrived. Ray arrived to see his daughter dressed in a sheer lace top, eating and talking to the man in front of her. It looked like a normal date from the smiles on both of their faces. But Ray knew better. Five days ago, his only daughter had been kidnapped by the serial killer who had already killed three people (one woman, one man and one old man) over the course of a few weeks. Last week, they had found the dead bodies of a young man in his twenties without his heart and his intestines pulled out forcefully; a young woman in her twenties beaten to death; a bloody doll without arms; and an old man who had been injected with air causing him to have a heart attack. They had to bring in a criminal psychologist to figure this killer out. Now here was his missing daughter…eating and laughing at something the guy in front of her had said.

"ANA!" Ray called approaching the table.

The girl at the table looked up at him and smiled sweetly. "Hello? How can I help you, officer?" she asked as she glanced behind Ray to the other officers. "Is there a problem?" she asked, looking back at him.

"What the hell are you talking about?! You've been missing for the last five days!" Ray exploded.

"We should talk…in private. Would you mind terribly if we finish our food first? I'm really hungry," Ana said with a placating smile.

With a huff, Ray nodded and took a seat at their table. He glared at Christian who acted like Ray wasn't even there. "Wine?" Christian asked his wife with an amused smirk on his face. At Ana's nod, he poured in her glass. "Would you like some wine?" this time he asked Ray.

"NO," Ray growled.

"You should eat something," Christian suggested. "When was the last time you ate?" he asked politely.

"None of your business!" Ray spit out.

Christian ignored him and waved Jose towards them, "Can you take his order, please?"

"The slow-roasted beef is amazing here. You should get that," Ana suggested as she continued to eat her food.

"I don't need food," Ray grouched.

"Jose…it is Jose, right? Can you make it fast and get two more slow-roasted beef, please? And don't forget to give my complements to the chef. The food is amazing," Ana said with a smile. Jose was dumbstruck; he just nodded before running towards the kitchen.

"I think you dazzled him," Christian stated, snickering.

"As long as it gets my food here fast," Ana replied with a nonchalant shrug.

"Are you really going to act like..." Ray was going to continue his commentary but he was stopped by Christian.

"Mr. um…"

"Steele," Ray said with a glare.

"Mr. Steele, your daughter is still missing. I think you should stay silent, eat the food and then we will talk in a private setting where we will explain why I just said that," Christian said firmly. "Till then I'd really appreciate it if you acted like you're not here. You interrupted our date, you see," he added.

Ray went to say something when Jose returned with the food. "Uh…the chef was so happy with your complements that he hurried your order," José informed.

"What a darling! Thank you," Ana said before she gestured to Ray to start eating. "Honey, try this one. It's amazing," she said excitedly as she transferred half of the beef from the new plate to Christian's plate.

Christian took a bite and grinned. "It is really good. Good choice, love," he praised, taking another bite. Ray glared at the couple before he also started eating his food.

 **.**

"Explain! What do you mean by saying you're not my daughter?" Ray growled angrily.

"Mr. Steele, I meant what I said. I'm not your daughter. If she went missing then you should search for her instead of wasting your time with me. They say the first 48 hours are critical in these cases," Ana urged him to understand.

"If you're not my daughter, then who are you?"

"My name is Anastasia Grey. That man outside… is my husband. We have three kids," Ana replied, "and if I was your daughter, why would I lie to you?"

"This is bullshit!" Ray slammed his hand on the table in front of them. A knock on the interrogation room gave him a pause. A handsome dark haired man in blue suit entered the room. "Mr. Coulter," Ray greeted with a frown.

"Detective, I believe this young lady is telling the truth. We should concentrate on finding your daughter. Don't forget, your daughter has been kidnapped by a serial killer. If we don't find her soon, she might not make it alive," the man stated seriously.

"Sorry to interrupt….but she's been kidnapped by a serial killer? Seriously?!" Ana asked in disbelief.

"I hope now you can understand why detective Steele was hoping that you're his daughter," Mr. Coulter said politely.

"My God! I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can help you with?" Ana asked.

"You're a civilian. I don't think you can help," Ray grumbled sadly.

"Please let me help a little," Ana urged.

"I'm a criminal psychologist. I'm going to character analyze him. You can join us if you want," Mr. Coulter offered.

"Thanks," Ana nodded with a soft smile.

With a nod at both occupants, Mr. Coulter left the room. Ray followed behind him with a scowl on his face. "Why did you ask her to join in?" Ray demanded.

"There's something…strange about that woman. I want to find out about it," Mr. Coulter replied.

The officers involved in the case, the chief of police, Mr. Coulter, his assistant, Ana, and Christian gathered in the conference room an hour later. Christian had his arm wrapped around Ana's waist as a frown marred his face. The thought of Ana being kidnapped by some serial killer made him uneasy.

"Mr. Coulter, autopsy reports are back from all three corpses. Forensics confirmed that the killer kept souvenirs from each body. He took a whole piece of skin from the back of the female victim. From the old man, he took a bundle of white hairs from the top of his head. He took the heart from the other male while the victim was still alive. The doll that was with the male victim had severed hands. We have already interviewed all three deceased people's relatives and friends. None of them know each other," one of the detectives informed.

"It seems the killer is picking his victims randomly, but in all three disappearances the suspect's car seems to have been in the vicinity during that period….just like it happened with Anastasia. We can conclude that the suspect is observing his victims before kidnapping," the chief of police stated. Ana tightened her grip on Christian's arm uneasily. The killer seemed like a sadist to her.

"One of the kidnappings of his previous victims was pre-planned. The other two were not," Mr. Coulter stated thoughtfully.

"Is he trying to throw us off?" one detective asked.

"Sir….is it possible that he's trying to give us hints that he has multiple personalities?" Mr. Coulter's assistant asked.

Mr. Coulter didn't reply as he walked to the white board and started writing rapidly on it. He wrote 'skin', 'heart', 'white hair', and 'both hands' with spaces between each word. "Three people that can be grouped in 3 different ways," Mr. Coulter started speaking thoughtfully. "If we consider the level of torture, the man and woman's tortures were most severe. If we consider the abduction, the female's kidnapping was planned. The man and old man's kidnapping were done on impulse. What do you think?" he asked his assistant.

"The psychopathic murderers we encountered in the past tended to choose victims of a similar type. They had clear behavioral patterns, but this time we are faced with three different methods of killing. It is really impossible to figure out this criminal," the assistant said apologetically.

"Then remember…..no matter how complex a psychological crime case is, it can't be removed from its essence. At heart, he is a psychopath. To a psychopath, when torturing and killing people, he cannot control his desire. He reveals his true feelings. So, to find out the intension of these murders, it will definitely be hidden in this murder case. Based on his narcissistic nature and his assumption that he can outwit the police, he can't help revealing his true nature to us. The female victim had been whipped repeatedly while she was alive, but there is no sign of sexual assault. Whipping….is the most direct and intense way of showing anger and hatred. He slowly cut the skin, a method of slow and bloody torture. It's like he hates women the most. When he was a child, his mother probably either abandoned him or left him," Mr. Coulter tilted his head thoughtfully as he narrowed his eyes at the white board. "Peeling of skin…signifies robbing. He robs her of her beauty though there was no sexual abuse, but there still was a punishment full of sexual intent. Considering he became aware of sex in a very young age, the more possible conclusion is that…..in his youth, he probably was sexually assaulted by an adult woman." Ana's eyes widened because the possible story of the killer was starting to seem a little too familiar. With bated breath, she continued to listen after exchanging a glance with her husband, who was looking paler by the second.

Mr. Coulter continued, "The male had his heart removed from his body. This means, this is the most serious case of revenge. So, it is possible he grew up with his dad or maybe had a male figure at some point his life, who either emotionally or physically abused him. The old man died after he was injected with air in his vein, causing a heart attack. His body had no other sign of attack. The old man is a symbol of death. During his captivity, the old man was not tortured at all. This is unique. This is inconsistent with the killer's cruel nature, but he took the old man's white hair. I think for the killer dying of old age is the most severe punishment, therefore no need for physical abuse. Now, according to the video we received earlier this week, the dog and the doll stayed in the same room, unable to tell what might happen. This represents a traumatizing childhood. That doll represented the killer himself. Severed hands represent a type of robbery. It most probably means that the child's hope was robbed. Search the past case files and follow this description to find the suspect. This killer seems very well versed in psychology. He probably was in an advanced educational system. Search the colleges for graduates with a similar description," he ordered.

By then, both Ana and Christian were pale with horror, because it was clear to them, who this killer could be. "Good god!" Christian breathed out silently.

"Shush," Ana whispered. She didn't want the police to suspect them.

"So…what did you think?" Mr. Coulter had noticed the couple's panicked looks before he approached them. He was sure this couple knew something.

"It's kind of hard…to grasp how warped this world is," Ana said absentmindedly. She knew how easily her husband could've turned out like this earth's Christian. "Mr. Coulter, I'm not feeling good. Can we leave, please? We're staying at the ** hotel, room no. 401. Contact us if you need us. Excuse us," she said pulling Christian's hand and leaving the police station hurriedly.

"Why are you looking at them like that?" Mr. Coulter's assistant asked him.

"I have a feeling that these two know something about the killer," he answered pushing his hands in his pockets.

 **.**

The next morning, Ray, Mr. Coulter, and a few police officers went to that hotel. They knocked on Ana and Christian's **[alternate universe]** room door. The door was locked from inside but no one was answering. "Do you think they fled?" Ray asked, growling.

"Let's get the door open first. You, get an extra room key from the manager," Mr. Coulter, the criminal psychologist, said to one of officers. The officer ran and got back with the key. Ray took the key and opened the door. Entering the room, they found it empty. "There!" Mr. Coulter pointed at bed.

There was a letter on the bed addressed to Detective Steele. Exchanging worried glances, Ray took the letter and opened it. It read:

 _ **Detective Steele,**_

 _ **I'm sorry we're going back home without helping you find your daughter. As a parent myself, I can relate to you. So, I'm leaving you a clue that might help you find your daughter. Look up the name 'Christian Grey' from Harvard University's drop out list. He might be the person you're looking for.**_

 _ **Sincerely yours,**_

 _ **Anastasia Grey**_

Ray looked shocked. He handed Mr. Coulter the letter, silently. "So they had an idea who could be our serial killer. Hmm… that's why the couple looked shocked when they heard me profiling the criminal," the criminal psychologist mused thoughtfully.

"Um… Sir? The letter is from that woman we saw at the precinct, right?" Mr. Coulter's assistant inquired.

"Yes."

"She sighted her name as 'Anastasia Grey' and asked to look for a 'Christian Grey'. Do you think they were related?" the assistant asked.

"That man she addressed as her husband… did she say what his name was?" Ray asked with a frown.

"No, Detective. From what I observed, that man could not be a killer… let alone be a serial killer. I observed both male and the female thoroughly. They were comfortable with each other, like they could almost predict the other's move before they even made it. This level of comfort comes from knowing a person intimately for years. If he was a kidnapper and she was your daughter, that wouldn't have happen. Now… they did react when they heard me profiling the details. When I noticed them react, I started observing them closely. With each word I said, they looked more and more shocked; like they knew who that person could be. Look up the name 'Christian Grey'," he ordered before leaving the room. His assistant and cops followed behind.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ana was devastated since she had the realization that she would die in this very mansion and never see her father again. The tattoo on her wrist was bandaged and sore. Christian had gone out for something after he tended to her wrist. He even made lunch before going. Sighing, Ana laid back on the bed and cried silently. She cried for herself… he cried for her father, who must have been worried sick for her… and she cried for the man who had kidnapped her and claimed to be her husband. She cried for that broken man whose psyche was destroyed by the traumas he had to suffer…. she cried for the man she had started having tender feelings for.

A heavy pounding on the door caused Ana to jump up. Christian always locked the main door behind him, so Ana couldn't understand who could be knocking like that. Wiping her tears away, she walked out of the room and peeked from the top of the staircase. It gave her a clear view of the main door while keeping her hidden as well. Moments later, she heard, "SPD! OPEN UP!"

Ana gasped in surprise. "He found me!" she whispered in untainted joy before she realized what that meant. If the police was here, that meant they would arrest her kidnapper, Christian, and he would go to jail for murder. Confused by her contradictory feelings, Ana bit down on her lower lip and sat down on the floor.

With a loud thud, the main door was broken down, and a slew of police officers entered the house. With them, came in her father and two strangers. The man, who was handsome, had dark hair and was sophistically dressed in a blue suit. The woman was beautiful, had shoulder length black hair, and was wearing a short pencil skirt with cream color silk shirt. The police started searching in the main level of the house when Ray and a few of the officers walked up the stairs. They were surprised when they spotted her sitting on the floor on the top of the staircase.

"Annie?! Baby girl?!" Ray called out, his voice shaking with the effort.

Ana looked up from the floor and gasped out, "Daddy!"

"Oh, baby girl!" Ray fell on his knees and hugged his only daughter. "I was so scared," he started crying.

"Daddy! You found me. I thought I'd never see you again," Ana said between her tears.

"Sorry to interrupt, detective, but we have more important things to do now that we've found your daughter," said Mr. Coulter. "Ms. Steele, where's is your kidnapper? And how come you're not tied or locked up somewhere?" he asked Ana.

Pulling back from her father's arms, Ana looked up at the man. "Who are you?" she asked suspiciously.

"This is Mr. Coulter, a criminal psychologist. He was the one who helped us find you," Ray said introducing the man behind him. He helped Ana to her feet and turned to the psychologist.

"Nice to see you alive. Now, answer me, please," the psychologist insisted.

"He… lets me roam around the house free. Had been since the…3rd day," Ana informed.

"Strange… it doesn't match his profile. What's so special about you that he gave you one thing he never gave anyone… freedom?" the man narrowed his eyes at her.

"Mr. Coulter, do not forget that my daughter is a victim," Ray glared at the man.

"Of course, I was just speculating," he shrugged innocently. "Anyways, do you have any idea where he might be?"

"Um… no. He goes out a few times a day for hours. He has never talked about his outings," Ana informed.

"What did he talk about then?" the woman behind that psychologist inquired curiously.

"Oh… um… that's kind of… personal," Ana stammered out, blushing.

"Ana, you have to share what he talked about with the police. That could be vital information there," Ray scolded mildly.

With a deep sigh and blushing red cheeks, Ana stated, "He thinks I'm his wife. He talked about… conceiving a baby." At her admission, both males looked surprised and awkward.

"Did he… did he touch you?" Ray asked angrily.

"Can we not…" Ana stated blushing brightly.

"But did he..."

"NO! No…" Ana shook her head rapidly, "Can I go home now?"

"Sir, basement and main floor are clear!" one of the officers announced.

"Was there anything suspicious there?" Ray asked.

"No, sir. Just an unfinished basement. Nothing that can prove that he's the serial killer we're looking for," another officer informed. "CSU cleared it. There's no evidence," he added.

"As far as it goes, we can only arrest him for kidnapping your daughter, and nothing else," the first officer said with regret.

"It's good enough for now. FIND HIM!" Ray ordered angrily.

 **.**

Christian watched silently as the police came out of his home with his wife. He was sitting on top of one of the trees outside the mansion. He could see everything clearly without giving away his location. An older man had his arm wrapped around his wife. Since the man looked somewhat like his wife, Christian guessed it was his father-in-law; his wife's father. When he first notice the difference in Ana, he had started searching for her background, and that's how he found out that her father was a detective in the SPD and was the one in-charge of the serial killer investigation. He found it funny that his father-in-law was a police officer who was searching for a serial killer who was his son-in-law. He had been keeping his eyes on the police from then on.

That criminal psychologist was being a pain in his ass though. He had been since the very first time Christian had killed. Though he had never met the man face to face, he seemed to have profiled him correctly, but it unfortunate for the guy, since Christian was a master manipulator and master hacker. Every night when his wife went to sleep, over the last 3 days, Christian had cleaned and redecorated his basement. The police wouldn't find any proof that might led him to get caught. His freedom was too precious now. He had a wife he needed to take care of. She could be with child at this very moment, after all. He watched as his wife ducked inside the car before looking around one last time. He smiled softly at the beautiful woman. He knew she was going to miss him, but for now, he had to vanish.

 **.**

 **Two months later.**

After Ana was found, any sign from the serial killer also vanished. Since the police found no proof from Christian's house that could connect him to the serial killer case, they just ruled him out as a stalker and kidnapper. They thought he was mentally challenged and had stalked Ana because he had fallen in love with her. That's why he thought Ana was his wife and brought her home. Since he didn't return to his home after Ana was found, the police thought he had finally snapped and gone crazy or something. Ana was not that gullible though. She knew that if he was not arrested, it meant he was out there somewhere, lying around and waiting.

She didn't want to tell anyone, but whenever she was alone, she missed him. Her eyes would automatically search the streets and the crowd for him. At Ray's insistence, Ana changed her apartment. The first month after her rescue, Ray kept insisting for her to get a psychiatrist's help, but Ana didn't want that. The father and daughter had many fight over this matter. Then 6 weeks after Ana was found, Ray suffered from a stroke and died while investigating a case. Ana was devastated. She regretted fighting with her father and regretted not spending as much time as she could with him.

Two weeks after Ana buried her father, she had an unexpected visitor in her new apartment. She had just returned after getting groceries when she noticed him. He was sitting on the stairs in front of the building. Ana froze in place. Her movement caused him to look up. A relieved smile graced his face.

"Ana," he breathed out. He stood up instantly and with quick step, came to her. "I heard about your father and I couldn't stop myself from coming to you," he said wrapping his arms around her stiff form.

"Christian!" she whispered as a tear drop rolled down her cheek, "You found me."

"How are you, Anastasia?" he asked, pulling back as he held her face in his hands.

"My dad… he had a stroke," she said.

"I heard in the news," he said. "Let's go up to your apartment?" he asked taking her grocery bags from her.

With a nod, Ana escorted him to her new apartment. "You kidnapped me… Threatened to kill me. Why am I still showing you my new place?" she asked with a pout. Christian gave her a sheepish smile but said nothing.

They entered Ana's studio apartment silently. Christian looked around the place with wonder in his eyes as Ana took the bags from him and placed them on the small table that she used as her dining table. The apartment had a huge window that let in tones of natural light. Ana kept her queen size bed against the window and behind her headboard she had painted the accent wall orange. A few feet from the foot of the bed, she had placed two comfortable large chairs. The wall in front of the chairs held a build-in book case and her TV. The kitchen was a gallery kitchen by the front door and a small table with two chairs worked as a dining table. The opposite wall held a closet for her clothes.

"This place is so cozy," Christian commented with an awe-filled smile on his face.

"Definitely not as big as the mansion," Ana added with a smirk.

"No," he laughed before taking a seat on the large chair by the bed.

"Christian, where did you go that day? You never came back. The police waited at the mansion for you for two whole weeks," she finally asked.

"After we had sex that night… I started thinking about my life. I wanted more with you. I didn't want to force you to be my wife, nor did I want to force you to have a baby with me. You deserved to have freedom to choose who you wanna be with, and I wanted to be that person. So… that morning, I went to a rehab for the mentally challenged and admitted myself. I wanted to be a normal human being for you…. Not a kidnapper or a serial killer," he explained with a sigh.

"So… you're telling me that… you left me locked in that big ass house and went away to rehab without even thinking of how I would survive after the food was finished?" Ana asked furiously.

"The main door wasn't actually locked," Christian said sheepishly. "I knew after a certain time, you would try to open the door and find it open."

Ana huffed at his idiotic explanation and sat down on the other chair, glaring at him. "Then?"

"I saw on the TV that the police found you. I was… relieved. I started focusing on working on my issues. Three weeks ago I had a breakthrough. My doctor told me that I was his miracle case. I guess… I should've gotten help years ago," he shrugged. "Anyway, that day at the cafeteria, I saw on the news that your father died and I knew I wanted to be there for you. When my adopted parents died, no one was there for me. I didn't want that for you. It took some time and involved my lawyer to finally release myself out of the facility. I came straight here."

"How did you find my new address?" Ana asked suspiciously.

"I had my lawyer search for it. Sorry. Guess my stalker-ish habits are not fully gone," he said guiltily.

Reluctant hope started filling Ana's chest. "Christian… are you saying that… you won't hurt anyone anymore?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes, Ana. That's what I'm saying. I want a simple life with you. I promise I won't ever … kill or kidnap anyone. I won't even hurt a fly. All I want is to live the rest of my life with you. Please… can we start over?" he pleaded.

"You mean… start dating?" Ana asked, hopefully. "And not as 'wife'?"

"Yeah, start dating. We can get married if we want to in the future," Christian assured.

Recalling all the time they had spent together, she decided to take a leap of faith. She knew she was attracted to him and he was to her. _**So, why not?**_ Getting up from her chair, Ana stepped over to him. "Let's date," she said with a smile.

Grinning up at her, Christian jumped up from his chair and hugged her tightly. "Oh Ana! Thank you!" Ana giggled at his reaction and pulling back, placed a kiss on his cheek. Christian gave her a wide smile and then hugged her again.

.

.

.

 **3 Years later.**

The next three years passed in bliss for the couple. They dated for one year before Christian proposed. Christian never again showed any signs of aggression. It was like he was a changed man. He opened an IT security firm with his family money. He mostly worked from home developing software. He had also started working out to get his extra energy out. Ana was now the manager of a jewelry store. They had a small wedding at the courthouse with their co-workers as witnesses. A few months after their wedding, Ana surprised Christian by handing him a pregnancy test. He was overjoyed by the news. They were finally going to have the family they wanted; a father, a mother, and a baby. Christian felt like he was in heaven.

The trouble started when Ana was 24 weeks pregnant and a new employee, Emma was hired at the jewelry store. As Emma was not a good at her work, she would often get scolded by Ana. Customers would complain that Emma was overly flirtatious towards the male customers and that pissed off the wives, fiancées, and girlfriends of those customers. Ana wanted to fire her, but since she was the owner's niece, Ana's boss told her to just let her go after scolding. As time passed, Emma started hating Ana. She thought since she was the niece of the owner, she would be given the position of manager, but the owner loved Ana's work ethic and didn't offer Emma the post. On top of that, Ana would scold her almost every day. This pissed Emma off, and she decided to take revenge.

One evening, Ana, Emma, and Tia, another employee, were the last ones in the store. Ana was scolding Emma for her behavior with a customer when Emma started thinking of a way to get back at Ana. When Ana turned to go, Emma pushed her hard. Too shocked to react, Ana fell. While she had managed to wrap her arms around her belly protectively, she was not able to save her head from hitting one of the displays. As the lights started dimming in her eyes, Ana noticed Emma's smug smile and Tia's panicked look.

.

"WHAT DID YOU DO, EMMA?" Tia screamed as she ran to their manager.

"She deserved it," Emma sneered before leaving the store.

"OH MY GOD! ANA! OH MY GOD!" Tia screamed, hoping Ana would wake up. When Ana didn't open her eyes, Tia got up and called 911. Her uniform was smeared with Ana's blood. After telling 911 the address, Tia got Ana's phone and called her husband, Christian. When the ambulance arrived, Tia followed behind them with her car. As the nurses and doctors took Ana inside the operation theater, Tia waited outside the door. Heavy footsteps alerted Tia, making her glace up. Christian looked panicked as he approached the blonde woman.

"How did this happen, Tia?" he inquired urgently.

"It was Emma. She pushed Ana, causing her to fall," Tia started crying, "I couldn't reach her fast enough," Tia didn't notice the fury that took over Christian as he stilled.

"That new employee that always causes trouble?" he asked.

"Yeah," Tia nodded.

"Tia, can you stay here with Ana for a while? I just remembered that I left the oven on back home. I'll be back in an hour. Call me if Ana's operation is done before that."

"Uh… yeah, okay."

.

Christian had managed to hide his real self successfully for the last three years. He was finally happy with his wife and unborn child. He didn't have that need for revenge anymore. He was finally normal. But it seemed that fate didn't want him to be good. His wife and unborn child were his only weakness, his only family, and today, someone had dared to hurt his family. He couldn't forgive them.

Christian hacked into the jewelry store's website and tracked down Emma's phone number. With her GPS, he located Emma in a bar. He paid for her drink as he took a seat beside her.

"Why's a beautiful woman like you sitting at the bar alone?" he asked in a seductive tone.

Emma beamed seeing the handsome guy talking to her. She knew she was beautiful and deserved a hot guy like this in her bed. "I was waiting for you, of course," she flirted back.

"Shall we get out of here?" Christian asked offering her a crooked smile.

"Sure," excitedly, Emma followed Christian. "Are we going to your place?" she asked.

"No. I was thinking fucking under the stars would be different and more exciting," Christian stated with a smirk.

With a shrug, Emma followed Christian to the top of the building. The bar was in a 10-storied building. The first few stories held a bar and a club; next 5 floors held a few restaurants; and the upper floors held some offices. Christian had hacked into their security cameras before entering the bar. So, none of the cameras showed him taking Emma to the top of the building. Reaching the roof top, Christian closed the door behind them.

"So… where do you work?" he asked casually.

"I work at my uncle's jewelry store, ****," Emma replied smugly.

"Oh? I was walking by that store earlier and heard some people saying that someone got hurt there today. Do you know anything about it?" he asked as he took her hand in his and started playing with her fingers.

Being quite smug with the outcome, she answered him. "I was at the store."

He smiled at her and asked, "Did you witness what happened there?"

She blinked innocently. "Oh it was nothing. A chick fell down. I saw it, but I was nowhere near her."

This time Christian beamed. "Wrong answer," and with that he took her pointer finger and thrust it back, _ **hard**_. The crack of the bone and the following scream echoed through the air, bringing a familiar feeling of satisfaction to him. "Why don't we try again?" he said, grabbing another finger.

"Stop, please stop. I was in the back room when she fell, okay?" Emma wailed, trying to get out of his death grip.

"Now that's not true, is it?" Christian said softly. "I want you to think good and hard about your next answer. You see… I don't like people lying to me. So… were you the one that pushed her?"

The girl started wailing, as he took her middle and ring finger into his hand. "Yes, I stumbled against her and she fell," she replied hurriedly.

Christian hummed in appreciation. "Tell me, Emma. Did you do it on purpose? Maybe out of… revenge?"

"No, no! I didn't. It was an accident. She just fell. Why would I do that?"

He sighed, a little annoyed. "Why don´t I believe you?" Pushing the two fingers back, they broke just like twigs, nothing against his strength, just like the first one had. Her ear-piercing screams were slowly causing Christian a headache. "Last chance to tell me the truth, Emma."

"Okay, I pushed her! I pushed her because she had it coming! She always scolded me! She took the position that was meant for me! She was going to fire me!" she screamed at him, clutching the broken fingers to her chest.

He leaned closer. "Oh, you´re going to wish she did," he whispered softly in her ear. Pulling back, he grabbed her hand and dragged her to the edge of the roof. Noticing his destination, Emma started to struggle in his grip, but she was no match for him.

Christian looked over the edge with a thoughtful expression on his face. "It´s pretty high, isn't it? No one would survive such a fall," he commented before he took her arm with the unbroken fingers and swung her over the edge. Her scream of panic brought a smile on Christian's face.

"Let´s make this interesting, shall we?" he managed to sound casual as he leaned against the railing of the roof. "You hang there for… one hour? And I will forget that you are responsible for the death of my wife and my unborn child." At this revelation, Emma gasped in horror as she realized who this man actually was.

"Please, forgive me!" she wailed, clinging to Christian's arm.

He lowered her, until her hand gripped the edge of the ledge, then let go and rose to his full height. "So now you have three options. First: hang here for an hour, second: let go and die, or third: quit your job and move to another city. Please be aware that I am being pretty considerate right now, since you… somehow managed to hurt your hand. What a shame," he mocked. "What will it be?" Christian asked in a chilly tone, "Number one, two or three?"

"I can't. I promise I'll quit my job and move to another city!" she screamed.

Christian smiled in satisfaction before he pulled her up onto the roof again. "Oh, and Emma? You better be out of Seattle as soon as possible. I´m going to the hospital now and if I find out that one of them died, I will hunt you down and end you," he promised. "And don't ever try to tell anyone how you almost fell off the roof. Understood?"

"Yes. I'll go and won't talk," Emma nodded her head rapidly.

Satisfied with her answer, Christian let her go and headed to the hospital. Emma instantly called her uncle and quit her job before taking her car and heading straight out of Seattle towards her parent's house in California.

.

By the time Christian reached the hospital, Ana was out of the surgery. "Ana, baby, how are you doing?" he asked as soon as he entered the room.

"Christian! Oh, you're here," Ana gasped as she reached out her hand towards him.

Taking her hand in his, Christian touched her face. "God! It's so good to see you."

"The baby?"

"Your baby is alright, Ms. Grey. You only hurt your head. We had to do an operation to get the excessive swelling down. We now need to keep you under observation."

"Will she be alright? Were there any complications?" Christian asked frantically.

"She'll be fine, Mr. Grey."

"Thank you, doctor."

After the doctor left, Tia entered to meet Ana before going home. "Oh, Ana! I'm so glad you're okay."

"Hey, Tia. Thank you for staying with me."

"I should've stopped her from hurting you," Tia said bitterly.

"It wasn't your fault. What happened to her?" Ana inquired.

"I… I don't know actually," Tia said sheepishly.

"I might have an idea," Christian chimed in with a frown. "I called your boss, the owner of that store, to complain about this incident. He told me Tia had already contacted him and told him about the incident. He watched the video footage and was going to fire Emma. That's when Emma called him and told him she was quitting," Christian shrugged.

"I should've reported her to the police before telling the boss. Emma would've got the punishment she deserves," Tia growled angrily.

"No, Tia. Let's bygones be bygones," Ana said with a sigh.

"Yeah. As long as my wife and unborn child are alright and that woman is not a threat to them, I don't care," Christian stated innocently before dropping a kiss on Ana's forehead.

.

.

.

 **A/N: So… Are you satisfied with this outtake? So many of you wanted me to write it, that I couldn't stop myself. Hope you enjoyed it a lot. Don't forget to leave reviews!**


End file.
